The Senju Chronicles
by freewolf17
Summary: Tsunade gets a redo of her life the result of her choice molds her grandchildren's lives and they must do what is best for the world not themselves. One charges forward, one never wanted power and the third is irresolute. Mostly follows her granddaughters
1. Book One Chap 1

_**My comments**_

Okay! This is the very first chapter in the 'Nozomi Chronicles!' Book One: Tsunade's Chance- Here We go again! If you like it but don't want to read it all as one long story I have them separated into the individual books. So go to my user if you would prefer it that way!

* * *

Book One: Tsunade's Chance- Here We go again!

* * *

"Tsunade! Tsunade, wake-up!" Someone called.

_Go away! _I thought pulling the covers over her head.

"Tsunade, get up now or you'll be late for your last day at the Academy!" The man's voice came again.

_The Academy? What's this guy playing at I'm in my fifties. Not proud of it… But still this is so not funny, Grandpa! Wait! Huh? Oh I get it I'm dead! Pain must have killed me… And I thought I was only in a coma!_

"That does it, Tsunade!"

My covers were ripped off. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. My blurred vision came into focus slowly. I looked around dazed. It was my room, my old _childhood_ bedroom. I sprang out of bed and ran for the full body mirror across the room. I uttered a small cry. I was young, as in six years old young.

"Tsunade I know you hair is a mess but you don't have to scream." My grandfather said as he shut the door.

_This is a dream it has to be! _I pinched myself, "Ow." I said dully. The panic hit me. _What's going on? Where are, Sakura, Ino, Shizune…? Naruto? __No stop freaking out! A shinobi never panics!__ Yea, well… I'm not one yet apparently! __That doesn't matter! Stop making excuses!_

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I studied every visible inch of myself; I was a short, flat chested, six year old again. _This ought to be good. I have to listen to Jiraiya call me a flat chest again! Jiraiya! Ohhhhh, man! I have to go through _all_of this again! Please let this be a dream or a genjutsu! Oh well might as well play along. _I thought as I dressed and got ready.

"Tsunade, breakfast!" I heard my mother's voice form the kitchen. My heart lept, I haven't seen my mom since I was eleven! Or will be eleven… Oh forget it!

I raced down the halls of my childhood home to the dining room. I skidded to a halt when I entered the dining room. It was hard to contain my excitement. My parents and grandparents looked at me amused.

"Someone's excited." My father said with a grin.

I nodded, though the reason why was different than what they thought. I hugged my mom around the waist. I plopped down in a chair next to my grandfather and I ate my breakfast as quickly as I could and raced to the Academy._I can't believe I'm thinking this but I'm looking forward to seeing that baka Jiraiya and creepy Orochimaru. We'll be Team Hiruzen again! Or- __Will you stop trying to make sense of this! You're not going to win!_

I stopped in my tracks. _Do I want things to be the same as last time? __No, they don't have to be you can change things._I smiled to myself and set off again. When I got to the Academy Jiraiya was there, surprise, surprise.

"Hey Tsunade!" Jiraiya said.

"Baka." I said evenly as I walked past him, though my heart sped up a little.

Jiraiya caught up to me in the hall, "Hey Tsunade, do you think we'll get put on the same team?"

I just shrugged, though I knew the answer. _Yes._

"Do you want to be on the same team?"

"I don't care. If we do get stuck on the same team then it gives me more of a chance to kick your butt. And if we don't then I don't have to put up with you!"

"Sheesh Tsunade you don't have to be like that!"

_Yes I do. Rejection makes a man strong as you put it-Will put it- __Ohhhhh just give it up! This is too confusing!_

I walked into the classroom. I looked around at the faces, knowing who would die and when. I felt sick to my stomach. Jiraiya walked past me giving me a funny look. I shook my head and took my seat next to Ami, an old friend of mine.

"Hi, Tsunade." She said cheerfully.

"Hey, Ami." Yep that was Ami. Bright, cheerful, slightly reckless Ami. She died when she was around forty-five. Don't know anything else. Looking around I see many faces that will disappear too soon. The path of the shinobi… is a dangerous one… but we all know the risks and are willing to except the consequences. _Maybe you can change it this time around.__This time around! I don't even know if this is real or a dream, or a genjutsu! __Worth a shot.__ I have got to stop arguing to myself. __You're telling me!_

"Tsunade! Konaha to Tsunade!" Ami said as her waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

Ami sighed, "Who do you think you'll be put with? On your squad?"

"Oh, I don't know! You never know until after the exams!" I snapped slightly. The good thing about Ami was that she ignored me being snappy with others, including herself.

"Sheesh, Tsunade! Do you have to be so short with people?" Jiraiya asked from the row behind.

"Shut up, Baka." I said as calmly as I could despite my rising temper, my eyebrow twitching.

"That would be a yes." Jiraiya said.

The exam was too easy, especially since I'd already taken it before. When the class's sensei started to announce the names of who would be with whom on the squads. I listened extremely bored; I knew who would be assigned to what team. Finally they got to me, and of course I was with mister pale, creepy, power hungry, doom and gloom, Orochimaru and the super pervert, Jiraiya. Needless to say Jiraiya was thrilled, Orochimaru looked sour about being put with Jiraiya but I couldn't care less, so I shrugged.

"Sooo, Tsunade pretty cool that we're on the same squad, huh?" Jiraiya said.

"I couldn't care less." I replied without emotion, my arms crossed.

"Suuure, Tsunade whatever you say."

_It's good to see again, Baka. _I thought fondly.


	2. Book One Chap 2

Book One: Tsunade's Chance- Not This Time Hiruzen Sensei!

* * *

I threw the stupid thing against the wall. _Bye, bye pesky piece of crap!_

Stupid alarm clock!

I literally rolled out of bed, and hit the floor hard. For a few minutes, I simply lay there, then remembered.

_It's my first day as a shinobi! Again! I mean- __Ohhhhh just forget it! But _don't_ forget to eat breakfast!__ Now _that_ I remember._ I smirked. _Not _this_ time Hiruzen Sensei! I know this trick!_

I just grabbed my lunch and an orange as I raced out the door. I barely saw the look on my parents' and grandparents' faces as I ran out the door, but it was funny!

I raced to the Memorial Stone, after I ate my orange that is and threw the rind into a dumpster that is. When I got there Orochimaru was already there just staring at the Memorial Stone. His parents' names were on there, I knew this. I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged my hand off.

I walked over to the Third Training Ground (that's what it's called, look on Naruto wiki if you don't believe me). As I stared at the post Jiraiya would be tied to a thought struck me. _Do I still have my abilities or do I have to start over? __When will you stop asking questions and just try things out?_

I walked up to a tree, took a breath, pulled my fist back, and _WHACK, CURNCH, BOOMB! _The tree fell. Leaves scattered, and splinters flew as I smirked. "Still got it."

"Tsunade!" heard Jiraiya's voice form behind me.

_Oh, crap! _I turned slowly to see only Jiraiya standing right behind me. _Well at least it's only Jiraiya. He'll do anything for me. __For once I agree._

"How did you do that?"

"I-Uh-Ummm."

Jiraiya looked at me in wonder.

"Please don't tell anyone!" _Why did you just beg Jiraiya!__ I don't know I panicked! __You're Tsunade! The Slug Princess of the Leaf! And you were and will be the Hokage, and the best dam medic in the world! __YOU- DON'T - BEG!_

"Why don't you want anyone to know about that? That was amazing!"

"I-Just don't tell okay." I took a few threatening step toward him. "And if you tell anyone I'll break every bone in your body!" _Now that's more like it!_

"Okay! Okay! I won't tell!"

"Swear?"

"I swear! If…"

"If?" _Here we go._

"If you go on a date with me." Jiraiya said slyly.

shot him a death glare. He backed off. "You'll say yes eventually."

"Ummm… Let me think… NO!" I yelled. _Yeah she's back!_

The training went just as it had last time. Jiraiya got tied to the post and Orochimaru and I got the bells.

"Alright you two can eat but Jiraiya, "Hiruzen Sensei said, "You don't."

Jiraiya looked just as bitter as I remembered. I went back to the Stone and grabbed my lunch and raced back the Third Training Ground. Jiraiya was just standing there tied to the post looking miserable. I walked up to him, he didn't even notice. I sat down in front of him.

"Hey flat chest."

_Now _that_is going to get him knocked half way across the village one day (I'm not kidding), in time… I'm only six so hey, I'm going to let him go on that one. _"Well I guess you're not hungry." I said holding up my lunch box.

"Huh? Tsunade you'd get in trouble if you fed me."

"Those who break rules are scum."

"Isn't that what I pretty much just said?"

"But… Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." I raised my eyebrows. I held up a rice ball, Jiraiya opened his mouth and I stuffed it in.

"TSUNADE!" Hiruzen Sensei yelled. "Good job."

The rice ball almost fell out of Jiraiya's mouth. I pretended to look surprised. I smirked on the inside. _No kidding, old man!_

After training I started to walk home alone but surprise, surprise Jiraiya followed.

"Hey, Tsunade!"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can I walk you home?"

_You gonna answer him or not?_"Don't think anything of it."

A grin spread across his face. We walked for a little while before anyone said anything. Surprise, surprise Jiraiya was the first to say anything. "Hey, Tsunade?"

"Hm."

"How did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I just focused my chakra to my fist."

"Tsunade, that was amazing! No too many people, even Jonin, can do that!"

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" I stopped walking abruptly.

"I'm not! I'm not!" he put his hands up defensively

"You better not! Or I'll throw you half way across the village!"

We continued walking again. Again he was the first to start talking, "Thanks for the rice ball."

"We're teammates. That's what we're supposed to do for each other." I shrugged.

"So what's Orochimaru's deal, anyway?"

"His parents died." I said bluntly.

"Oh." I nodded. "But did you see the look on Orochimaru's face when Hiruzen Sensei told you 'good job?'"

I laughed. "Yeah that was funny!"

"I swear he was about to scream!" Jiraiya laughed.

I wish you could have seen your face, Jiraiya! You looked so stupid with that rice ball hanging out of your mouth!"

Jiraiya laughed at that, "Yep a real camera moment! You know what?"

"What?"

"Your hair would look really good in pigtails."

"Pigtails?" I shook my head. _So that's where I got it from! I can't believe I forgot that!_

That night I lay in bed thinking over the past two days events. _Okay so Jiraiya's still head over heels for me. __Like that was worth mentioning.__ I still have my chakra control that's a plus. __Yeah but there's one thing I'd like to know.__ What? __What about… Well you know…__ How the heck should I know! I didn't know last time either! _I sighed and clicked off the lamp that sat on my night stand. _This is going to be harder than I thought. __Gee ya think?__ Ahhhhh shut up!_

* * *

Author's Comments

So what do you think? Oh! The _underlined italics are the inner adult Tsunade__ and the italics are the inner kid Tsunade._ Like the inner Sakura in part 1 of the Naruto series. For those of you who are wondering. I know not too much Orochimaru yet but I'll give him something to do. Also I know the chapters in my stories are short, but that's the way I do things. And it helps me get them out quicker and if things are too long then people get bored reading it. No matter how good it is… Like that new movie Avatar, I haven't seen it yet but peoples told me it was good but they got bored because it was so long!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	3. Book One Chap 3

Book One: Tsunade's Chance- In Over My Head!

* * *

I woke up and as usual I pinched myself as I had been doing for the last nine years. _Yep still not a dream. __No kidding._

"Nade!" (Pronounced like Tsunade without the 'Tsu') a little boy called from outside my room. _And cue little brother! _A six year old Nawaki burst through the door. _I can't believe I used to get annoyed with this._

"Hey Squirt!" Picked up my brother and kissed him on his forehead.

"Ewww! Nade!"

I put him down, "Alright get out of here Squirt."

Nawaki left my room and shut the door behind him. I smiled after him. Then I walked over to the mirror I grabbed a hair tie. I gathered my hair to put it into the usual ponytail, but I stopped halfway through. I let my hair fall then grabbed half of it and put it into a ponytail and did the same with the other half, pigtails. _Huh, little earlier than last time but… Jiraiya's right it does look good… __Ugh, I hate admitting he's right._

I was just walking around the Konaha when I ran into Ami.

"Hey, Tsu!"

"Hey, Ami."

"There's gonna be a party tonight wanna go?"

"Sure." I shrugged. _Time has flown so fast I can't believe it… Guess it had to come sooner or later… _

That night the same thing happened as it had last time. I got drunk, for the first time, at the party and slept with the same guy. And of course like last time I got pregnant. And again like last time the first person I told was Ami. And again she flipped.

"You're pregnant!" Ami screamed.

"Keep it down I don't want the whole village to know!" I hissed clapping my hand over her mouth. I looked around the forest, no one.

"Tsunade when did this happen?" Ami was a medical-nin too.

"The party." I mumbled.

"Ohhhhh, this is my fault I told you about the party!"

"No it's not! It's my fault that I got drunk."

"What are you going to do? Abort? Leave until it's born and give it up for adoption?"

_No! I won't do that again!_ I screamed in my head. "I'm going to keep my baby."

"_You're going to keep it?" _Ami hissed, "Tsu are you crazy! What will the Village think! You're the granddaughter of the _Hokage_!"

"I don't care I'm not going to give it up!"

"I do have one question though." Ami's green eyes were filled with confusion.

"Hm."

"Who's the father?"

She almost screamed when I told her. Again I had to clap my hand over her mouth. _"Zip it!"_ I hissed.

"What?" I took my hand off her mouth.

"I said _he's_ the _father!"_

I nodded.

"So what are you going to do? If you're going to keep the baby, then you'll have to tell your grandfather."

I hesitated. _Last time didn't turn out so well.__ Yeah he almost blew a head gasket._ "I don't know." I shook my head.

"Well no matter what I'll stand by you, Tsu. If…"

"If what?"

"If I get to be godmother." Ami grinned.

I squealed and hugged her. _Wow that was so not me. __Yeah… But this is a huge step up since last time I had virtually no one._ _Hey, is it just me or have I seen Ami's eyes somewhere else. __I know but I can't put my finger on it._

Again, Grandfather blew a head gasket. "WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS THINK OF THIS IF THEY WERE HERE? WHAT ABOUT YOUR BROTHER! WHAT ABOUT SETTING AN EXAMPLE FOR HIM!"

He never got this mad, not even when Madara... I shuddered, that was not pretty. Truth be told I have no clue as to what they would say. Mom died after Nawaki was born and Dad died on a mission a month before Nawaki was born.

It took a few minutes for him to calm down, "Who's the father?"

I told him and he said, "Figures." Grandfather said he'd support me of course… But I knew he was still furious. _Well this didn't change. __Nope. Didn't think it would._

"What are you going to do?" his eyes bore right into me.

"Keep it." I dared him to challenge me. He didn't. He just put his face in one of his hands and made some comment about me being foolish.

That night I lay on my bed, my hand on my stomach. _Am I getting in over my head? __Who knows? Last time I gave the kid up because I was scared and it was the biggest mistake of my life! Apart from not telling – about his kid._"What have I gotten myself into?" I clicked off the light.

* * *

_**Authors Comments**_

I know short! But I didn't feel like making it longer! So there! And you all know who the father is! I just feel like putting in those of you who are completely stupid in suspense! I love playing with the stupid! Mwuhahahahaha! I also warned you about time jumps! So bleeh (Stick out tongue). I really hope I haven't disappointed you people…

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	4. Book One Chap 4

Book One: Tsunade's Chance- Perfect...

* * *

I got up before my Grandfather and Nawaki, which I have to get up pretty early to get up before Grandfather. He was still a little mad but he did admit he _really _over reacted. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, just for a walk to clear my head. I was just sitting in a tree, thinking. _I am in way over my head. __Didn't we go over that last night?__ Yeah, well Grandfather _never _freaks out like that! __So?_

"Hey Tsunade!"

"Oh, great." I mumbled under my breath.

Jiraiya jumped onto the branch I was sitting on.

"What do you want, Baka?"

"Sheesh, I just saw you sitting here and thought you might like some company, flat chest."

I didn't respond. I had long since lost my flat chest status.

"Wow, whatever it is it must be pretty bad because you throw me halfway across the village this time."

Still I kept my mouth shut.

"Look if this is about what happened at the party…"

"No, yes, sort of, I don't know!"

"Tsunade, I'm so sorry. I feel like I took advantage of you. I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again! I feel so stupid!"

Last time I hadn't forgiven him, but this time… "Jiraiya, I-"

"Tsunade I really am sorry! I don't how to make it up to you! I don't think I ever can! I am so sorry!"

"Shut up!" He did. "Baka, you dummy I _wanted _to do it. I was stupid and if anything it was my fault. But it doesn't matter how sorry or stupid either of us feels… The damage is done and irreversible."

He looked completely dumbfounded, "What-?"

"Jiraiya, are you that thick!"

"I still don't-"

"You idiot I'm pregnant!"

Jiraiya fell out of the tree.

_Oops hadn't meant it to come out like that. __Well can't take it back._ I jumped out of the tree and landed beside him. I knelt down beside him. "Jiraiya? Jiraiya, are you okay?"

"I must have hit my head." He said sitting up, "I thought you said you were…"

"Pregnant?" I finished, "I am and it's _your _baby."

"No… Tsunade! I-I- Are you sure?"

"You're the only one that I've ever slept with."

"What are y-we going to do?"

_He said we that is a start, I guess. _"I'm keeping my kid that's about the only thing I know. Whether you want to or not…"

"I'm not- Tsunade- I-"

"Will you please stop stuttering!" _Man, he took it worse than I thought he would.__ Mhm._

"Who else knows?"

"Just you, Ami and my Grandfather."

"What were their reactions?"

"Ami freaked out and agreed to help me if she gets to be godmother." That made Jiraiya laugh nervously. "And Grandfather completely went crazy, but cooled down after a bit."

"Do they know I'm?"

"Yes, Ami freaked, again, but Grandfather just said 'Figures' after he calmed down."

"Figures? That's all he said?"

"Yep."

"Tsu! There you are."

"And speak of the devil…" I muttered.

"I take it you told him?" Ami asked.

I nodded.

Ami looked up, "And he fell out of the tree?"

"Two for two, godmother to be." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya and I married two weeks later. It was small but I didn't care. It was just Ami, Nawaki, my Grandfather, Orochimaru, and a few other friends. Of course word spread through the  
Village like wild fire. Anybody in the Village who could put two and two together figured out I was pregnant. I received horrible looks and some even called me a slut, I just ignored them.

My colleagues at the Konaha Hospital all helped me… I never thought they would support me like this… True at the medical-nin at the Hospital are like extended family, but… I almost cried when they threw me a surprise baby shower!

Needless to say I didn't go on any missions. I didn't mind though.

I sat on the couch in the living room trying to get my baby to kick.

"Nade." I looked up. Nawaki stood in front of me.

"Hm." I was still trying get the baby to kick.

"How is the baby going to get out?"

I stopped rubbing my stomach. _Crap! How am I going to explain that one to him?_

Nawaki tilted his head. This was rather awkward. Thank God Grandfather just walked in and rescued me from answering Nawaki's question.

"Nawaki, don't you have homework?" Grandfather asked.

Nawaki walked away grumbling.

"Thanks." I said.

Grandfather laughed and left the room. I went back to trying to make the unborn child move. I kept glancing at the clock on the wall. I fell asleep at around one thirty in the morning. I bolted awake. I heard the front door close.

Jiraiya entered the room he dropped his bag on the ground as soon as he saw me. He was covered in dirt and dried blood. He walked over and knelt in front of me. I sat down on the floor next to him, falling asleep in his arms.

Yeah, everything was going great. The mood swings, the back aches … Yeah everything was fricken great. But I asked for it… So far nothing was different than last time; I had hoped the pregnancy would be easier due to the fact that last time I was traveling to give birth to my child. No such luck. Then the day I had been dreading came, January twenty-fifth. The labor began at two thirty in the morning, about three months early, just like last time.

A searing pain pulsed through me. What a way to wake up. I sat up right clutching my large stomach, panting. I glanced at the clock. _Two thirty. _"Jiraiya we got to go. Now!" I shook him, he still slept. "JIRAIYA!"

He sat up groggily, "What is it Hime?"

"Hospital…" I panted as the pain continued to throb through me, "Now…" I gripped the sheets tightly.

At that he flew out of bed and through on some random clothes. I shook my head as I watched him run around like a chicken without a head. I gasped in pain, gripping the sheets tighter.

"Hime?" Jiraiya practically ran over to me. "Hime are you alright?"

"I'll be fine if you get me to the Hospital." Pain continued through me, I felt wet. _My water broke!_ "And quick!"

"I'll wake your Grandfather."

I nodded falling back on the bed. About a minute later my Grandfather came into the room. They both helped me up. "What about Nawaki?" I asked.

"He'll be coming with us." My Grandfather said soothingly.

It was worse than last time. It was much more painful. Jiraiya refused to leave my side the entire time, even though I broke his hand twice so far, and several death threats, and a few other threats…

Nawaki had been out in the waiting room with my Grandfather for the last ten hours, no doubt bored and asking where his new niece or nephew was. Grandfather came into check on me several times. Most of the medical staff had been in at some point, it was touching, but it did get annoying.

I was barely conscious by the time I was fully dilated, just like last time. "Get- Him-Out-" I said gasped.

Jiraiya gave my hand a gentle squeeze, "Almost done, Hime." He kissed my cheek.

I screamed weakly as I pushed.

"He's here!" Ami said over the wail of my newborn son.

"He's beautiful, Hime!"

I scarcely heard him, another spasm of pain hit me, I gasped and then black.

By the time I came to it was dark in the room and judging by the fact that there was no light coming through the windows it was dark out there too. I sat up slowly, a dull pain going through the lower half of my body.

It took a few minutes for my eyes to get used to the dim light. I looked around the room, it wasn't the delivery room. Jiraiya was slouched in a chair to the left of me sleeping.

"Baka." I whispered.

His eyes flew open faster than he had flown out of bed earlier. "Hime?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Eight hours."

"Eight hours?" I sighed.

Jiraiya sat down next to me on the edge of my bed and put an arm around me. "You alright?"

I nodded, "Where's my baby?"

He smiled "The babies are small because they're early and the medics said the girl might not live past thirty days but she's tough like her mother. I just know it."

"_Babies_?" _This is new!__ Oh God! did he say the girl might not make it? _

Jiraiya got up and crossed the room. He disappeared into the shadows for a moment. He reappeared with a blanket bundle in each arm. I scooted over so he could have more room to sit. He put one blue blanket in my left arm and one _pink _blanket in my right. I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

_A son and daughter! Why didn't I… __I LOST HER! LAST TIME I LOST HER!_ _But you have her this time. And she must be tough, she has to have your will._

"What do you want to call them?" Jiraiya asked.

I looked at them closely. My son had my hair color but Jiraiya's hair texture. My daughter had white hair and had my hair texture.

"Our boy has blue eyes so far and our little girl has your eyes though." Jiraiya looked into my eyes.

"So Minato has my mother's eyes…"

"Minato?"

_Crap!_ "You don't like it?"

"Actually it goes with what I want our girl's name to be."

"And that is?"

"Minako, it means beautiful."

"Minako and Minato… It's perfect."

* * *

_**Author's Comments**_

So how do you like it? And I know the Tsunade and Jiraiya being Minato's parents was obvious but… How do you like the twin factor? I don't think anyone saw that coming!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	5. Book One Chap 5

Book One: Tsunade's Chance- Mom...

* * *

"MOMMY! MINATO TOOK MY BEARY!" I heard Minako wail from the playroom.

I sighed as I got up from my chair in the living room. When I got to the playroom Minako and Minato were wrestling over Minako's 'Beary'. By the looks of it four year old Minako was winning. Here I was one of the best medical-nin in the Village, one of the best kunoichi in the world and I was playing referee for two four year olds. _This is how things should have happened the first time._ I pulled Minako off of Minato.

"Minato give Minako her bear back."

Minato had a sour look on his face as he held it out to his sister, who snatched it back.

"Minako you don't snatch things like that from others, even if it is yours."

"Yes, Mommy." Minako said quietly.

For the most part Minato was more on the quiet side. While Minako was the exact opposite, but they did have a bit of a rivalry. That was early, but anyone could see it. Minako said her first word; Minato took his first step, Minato potty trained himself (that shocked us all), Minako was able to read… The list was endless.

I have a feeling the fight wasn't about the bear, but a show of strength. Despite how much the two of them fought, they were closer than most of the other twins in the Village.

Minako was my mirror image, except for her hair color. Jiraiya said she had my temper, honestly I can't argue with that. Nawaki has taken to being an uncle despite the fact that he's scarcely older than them. And to be perfectly honest, Grandfather was loving being a _great_-grandfather. Although he'd _never_ say it to the Village Elders.

I looked out the playroom window into the yard. _Not much longer until this era of peace is over… And The Second Great Shinobi War will begin… Nawaki…_

"What bout Uncle Waki?" I smiled at the nick name the twins gave my brother. I looked down at my children; I'm not sure which one asked the question.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." I shook my head. They gave me skeptical looks. I swear sometimes they can see right through me! I guess I must have said Nawaki's name aloud without realizing it.

The Second War began just a few weeks later. _Two years of this._ I thought as tended to some wounded at the Hospital. I had seen so many die, but a lot less than last time, I knew how to save them this time. Countering Chiyo's poisons was almost too easy.

Then the day we became the Sannin came. It was hard to leave the Twins behind, but I knew Jiraiya and I would be coming back. The battle was exactly how I remembered it.

Hanzō had left Orochimaru, Jiraiya and I standing there with our dead comrades surrounding us, their bodies littering the ground. I heard the faint sound of crying. "Jiraiya?" I put touched his arm, "Do you hear that?"

Jiraiya nodded, looking around.

"Whoever you are, you can come out! We know you're there!"

Three kids came out from behind trees, rain flowing down their faces. Although the one with red hair looked upset. For a few moments the three kids stared at the three of us, the newly named Sannin. "You kids alright?" I asked. They didn't answer; they just looked a little scared. My heart went out to them. _I just wish I could remember these kids' names._

Jiraiya walked up to the kids and pulled out some of our rations. _Poor kids this stuff is horrible!_

I went and stood next to Jiraiya, "Sorry about the taste but it's we got." I smiled as the boy with orange hair made a face as he bit in. I saw one of the red head had a small cut on his cheek. _Maybe…_

I walked over to the red haired boy. The blue haired girl backed away a little. I put my hand on his cheek and healed it. He looked at me for a moment and grabbed my hand. Jiraiya was quick to follow, Orochimaru followed slowly.

The red head lead me behind a tree where a puppy was laying there. "Can you help him?" the boy asked me.

"I'm no vet, but I'll see what I can do." I knelt down by the pup. I felt the pup slipping away. _Come on mutt, stay with me here. __The lungs! It was the lungs!_ I moved my hands to the pup's rib cage; the Mystical Palm Technique did its job. The pup's breathing became steady and less labored. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is he going to be okay?" the boy asked.

"He should be. He'll need to see a vet though."

"Oh…"

"What's the problem?" I looked at the girl.

"We don't have any money." The blue haired girl said quietly.

"Your parents?" I inquired, knowing the answer.

"Dead, all dead." The boy with orange hair said, "I found Konan," he indicated to the girl. "And Konan found Nagato and his dog Chibi."

"We should kill them, to spa-" Orochimaru didn't get any farther than that. I had thrown a kunai at him and pinned him to a tree.

If Orochimaru had ever been scared, it would be now. I was giving him a look that was scaring even Jiraiya, and I'd given Jiraiya worse looks.

"Wow…" It was the little girl, Konan, who spoke.

"Keep-Your-Mouth-Shut!" I hissed.

"Orochimaru, I've ticked my wife off multiple times… But I think you've just topped my worst moments." Jiraiya said as Orochimaru pulled the kunai I had thrown at him out of his sleeve with his free hand.

"Thank you, ma'am." I looked around at the red haired boy, who now held a sleeping Chibi.

"You're welcome." I walked over to Jiraiya, "What are we going to do? We can't leave them."

"I agree, Hime. But what can we do?"

"I know, but we can't stay with them. We have the twins. And Orochimaru would kill them…" I bit my lip.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"We could take them with us." Jiraiya said it like I was going to hit him for even suggesting it.

"Thank you for helping us." The boy with orange hair said from behind.

Jiraiya and I turned to see the three kids standing close together. The three of them looked like they were going to leave. Jiraiya looked at me for a moment; I gave him a small nod.

"Hold on, what about your pup?" Jiraiya asked.

The kids looked unsure.

"You know at the Hidden Leaf we have some pretty good vets." I offered.

"But what about after that?" The orange haired kid inquired boldly._ Smart kid._

"What was your name kid?" Jiraiya asked

"Yahiko."

"Well Yahiko, you let me and my wife worry about that worry about that." Jiraiya took my hand.

Two years later the War still raged, I was still easily countering Chiyo's poisons, and I still lost my brother. I foolishly gave the necklace to Nawaki hoping it wouldn't happen again. But I lost him again, despite how much I begged him not to go out on that mission. I was in my brother's room clutching the necklace, my legs gave out.

"Hime…"

I turned my head slightly to see Jiraiya standing in the door way, then turned my head from him. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I got up and walked past him.

I looked in on Minato, Minako, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. Minako had grown rather attached to Konan and Konan to Minako. Nagato and Yahiko clicked with Nawaki and Minato looked up to all three of them. Each of them were halfheartedly playing with random toys. Chibi sensing the kids' distress was chasing his tail trying to cheer them up.

Yahiko stood up and took a few steps closer to me, "If war is going to continue- I will become the God of the world!" His face full of ambition.

"That's a dangerous ambition, Yahiko. No one can completely end pain, not even a God. As long as there is life, there will be death. As long as there will be death there will be pain." _Come on Yahiko, stop being foolish! It's too dangerous… _

"Yahiko, I think she's right." Konan said, "It doesn't sound logical that someone can become a _God._"

"So you're turning your back on me!" Yahiko burst out.

"Yahiko... Even if you were to become a God and rule the world people would oppose you." It was Minato who spoke.

"No one can rule anything without someone wishing to over throw them." Minako continued for her twin. This was one of her rare serious moments.

"The Twins are right, Yahiko." I said slightly in shock that two six year had been able to comprehend that.

"I knew you'd take their side! Just because they're your biological kids! You don't care about us! I don't care what Konan and Nagato call you! I'll never call you mom! You're not my mother! You never will be my mother! I hate you!" Yahiko yelled as he shot past me.

"Yahiko!" Konan exclaimed.

Nagato started to go after him. But Minako grabbed his hand and shook her head. _It's hard to believe these kids are as young as they are…_

"Mom, when is this war going to end?" It was Konan who spoke.

"I don't know, Konan. I just don't know." I shook my head. Even though what I had just told her was a lie. Konan was the first to call me Mom; Nagato said I reminded him of his mother so he was soon to follow, but Yahiko… I don't mind him not calling me his mother. I know I'm not and I know I never will be his true mother.

I left the room when the kids went back to playing. I knew they weren't really playing; they were too upset to really play. I went outside to find Yahiko sitting under a tree with his knees pulled to his chest. He was really close to Nawaki, so this was just as hard for him as it was for me.

"Hime…" I jumped a little at the sound of Jiraiya's voice and looked at him.

"Let me talk to him." He walked past me. I watched him and Yahiko talk for a while before they started goofing around. I smiled at the sight.

I woke up in the middle of the night and made my rounds, checking on each kid. Everyone was in their bed, except for Yahiko. _Great! Now I have to go looking for him. __Hey you took him in.__ Haven't heard from you since I saved Chibi. __Didn't have a reason to.__ I really bug myself. __Hey! Ah well it's true._

I found Yahiko on top of the roof, stargazing, his knees pulled to his chest.

"You okay?" I sat down next to him.

He just shrugged.

"I used to come up here all the time after my parents died. Somehow it made me feel closer to them, as if I could just reach up and..." I raised my hand slightly and closed it into a fist and brought it to my chest.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you." He said sounding miserable, "I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"If you had let Orochimaru kill us I could be with my parents."

"Do you think that's what they would have wanted?"

"No. But it wouldn't hurt."

"But it would have hurt them." He looked at me as if I was crazy. "If you had died, you would have gotten to be with them, sure. But they gave their lives so _you_ could live. If you had died, then they gave their lives for no reason. You'll see them again when the time comes, but until then live your life."

We sat up there just looking at the stars and making pictures with them. We did this for some time. Although I'm not sure how long.

I remembered something, "Yahiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to be a God?"

"If I was God then I could stop all wars, and stop people from dying. I could stop the pain."

I chuckled a little.

"Why did you laugh?"

"It's not that funny really. If you stopped people from dying then there would be no room for new people to come into the world. There would be not enough food for everyone, people would starve. Even a God can't do everything. We'd all be packed together like sardines!"

That last bit made him laugh a bit, "I guess it was kinda stupid, to think I could be a God…"

"Not really. Everyone wishes they were one at some point in their life."

"Even you?"

"Yes, a lot of times actually. Hey it's getting late we should head in before we catch a cold."

I tucked him, "Goodnight, Yahiko." I was about to leave his room when he said…

"Night Mom."


	6. Book One Chap 6

Book One: Tsunade's Chance- Nozomi and Sumi!

* * *

Time passed and the children grew. Jiraiya still wrote his books. When Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato graduated from the academy they were put on the same squad. As it turns out they made sure their test scores lined up with each other's so that they would be put on the same squad. I gotta hand it to them, that was pretty smart. Two years later they were made Chunin. That same year Minako and Minato graduated from the academy, but they were put on separate squads. Honestly that's a good thing they fight like cats and dogs, every now and then, but not as much as- **CRASH!-** Oops, spoke too soon.

"Mom! Minato and Minako are at it again!" Yahiko called from outside.

I rolled my eyes. The scene outside wasn't pretty. Minako and Minato were trying to pin each other down. In the process they had put huge holes in five trees, knock down one, and there were two craters in the ground. The only time Minato loses his cool is with his sister.

Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato were sitting the only safe distance away, and by that I mean on top of the roof. I jumped up onto the roof landing next to Yahiko and Konan. "So what's the fight over this time?"

"Mhmm." Konan said shrugging playing with the origami flower in her hair, "I just got here."

"Nothing in particular, actually." Nagato said, "Minako just taunted that he couldn't pin her if he tried. And of course Minato had to prove her wrong. Sooo." Nagato indicated to the scene below us.

"And none of you are trying to break up the fight because?" I asked them.

"You always tell us not interfere. That being the parent's your job." Konan said.

"No one likes a smart allec!" I snapped. Konan smirked and the boys snickered.

"You kids should listen to you mother." Jiraiya joined us on the roof, "Honestly those two just became genin and there they go acting like kids."

"You one to talk, Baka." I said. Konan, Yahiko and Nagato laughed, while Jiraiya looked disgruntled.

"Hey, show some respect!" Jiraiya complained.

"Ummm. What's the word I'm looking for? No!" Konan said. We all, Jiraiya including, laughed at this.

"Who wants to break them apart before they kill each other?" I asked looking at The Mina Twins. They looked like they were trying to kill each other, not even bothering with weapons and jutsu, just their bare hands.

"I'll do it." Yahiko offered, "Konan got to do it last time." He made some hand signs (I don't feel like looking up jutsu hand signs) and within seconds Minato and Minako were drenched. I don't think I've ever laughed that much.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Minako yelled.

_Yep!__ Definitely__has my temper! __Well now I know Naruto didn't just get this from Kushina._

Dinner was always eventful, but today's was by far the most. As usual everyone was having their own conversations amongst each other. Konan and Minako; my granduncle and Nagato; Jiraiya, Yahiko and I; all having random conversations about today's antics.

"Mom." This was the first thing Minato had uttered tonight.

"Hmm?" was all I could say since my mouth was full.

"Uncle Nawaki-" He stopped talking because the whole table went silent.

The mention of my brother's name was like a taboo in the house. All eyes fell on Minato, who swallowed. "U-uncle Nawaki wanted to be Hokage, didn't he?"

Everyone was in shock that Nawaki's name was even spoken of. I answered nervously, "Yes, it was."

Minato's eyes filled with determination, "Then his dream doesn't end. I'll carry on Uncle Nawaki's dream! Someday I'll be Hokage!"

I didn't think the silence could get any thicker than it had.

"Alright then." Nagato said, "You'll need help to train harder. I'll do anything to help you realize that dream!"

"Count me in!" Minako burst.

"Same goes here." Konan said.

Yahiko nodded smiling.

"You'll need to learn a lot more jutsu." Jiraiya said winking at his youngest son.

My granduncle looked at Minato with the interest he and my grandfather used to look at Nawaki with.

Minato looked thrilled with the support he was getting from his family. Then his face fell slightly, "Mom?"

I smiled at my son, "I always did see my brother in you, Minato."

His face lit up. The kids spent the rest of dinner rambling on about training. I shook my head slightly. _They need to be kids too. Oh well, they're just excited._

Time passed relatively quickly. Jiraiya and I didn't have any more children, though it's not like we didn't try. I still mentored Shizune; although we weren't as close as before, the difference is barely noticeable.

Hiruzen Sensei became Hokage when my granduncle passed away. Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Minato, and Minako became Jonin and got their own Genin teams, Minato became a Jonin after Hiruzen Sensei became Hokage. The strange thing is Minato didn't seem bothered by it.

The Third Great Shinobi War came and went. Everyone lost someone they loved. I was no exception. I lost Yahiko. We all wept, Jiraiya and I lost a son, Konan, Nagato, Minato and Minako lost an older brother. Nagato left the Village after the War ended, he said he couldn't stay here, it held too many memories. Konan almost went with him but she wasn't going to leave when the Village needed her so badly, when our family needed her. I pray Pain won't appear again.

The day Minato became Hokage was one of the proudest days of my life. I couldn't help but gloat a bit to those who had called me a slut when I was pregnant with the Mina Twins. Konan and Minako were throwing a party, close friends and family only. Ami was there with her husband and her daughter, Aiko, who was four years younger than the Mina Twins. Konan's fiancé, Shikazen, a young man from the Nara Clan and a friend of Minato, came as well. Minako's husband, Hiroshi, got drunk, but it's not like I've got room to talk. Several others came. There were several gate crashers but it's not like we cared.

Jiraiya and I tried to prevent Orochimaru from leaving but there was no stopping him. I knew I failed to stop the rise of the Akatsuki.

My gambling habits decreased a considerable amount from the last time. Although I did go out and gamble every now and then. I was still known in the Village as the world's worst gambler, but I wasn't famously world renown for it. I haven't hit since Yahiko died, which in my book is a good thing. But one day, I hit… _big_. Everyone who was in the gambling hall was in dead shock.

That night the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Village. The battle was violent from what I could see from the house. Needless to say the boys were out fighting, except for Minato. Shikazen forced Konan stay behind, since she was seven months along. Konan wasn't too thrilled about staying behind, I swear she was about to throw a kunai at his throat. Minako had to stay with her two day old daughter, Nozomi. And Kushina went into labor. My girls have great fricken timing.

Kushina was holding her newborn son. I was barely able to save her, but her chances of survival were still slim. Konan's eyes were filled with impatience, which for her is unusual.

"What's the matter, Konan? Can't wait for yours to get here?" Kushina bantered lightly despite how tired she was.

"Hmph!" Konan said turning her head. We all laughed despite the battle that raged outside. Well everyone but Minato.

"Minato?" I asked.

"There's only one way to stop that Fox." He said grinding his teeth.

"A Sealing?" I asked. He nodded.

"But who?" Konan asked.

As far as the girls were concerned there were three potential candidates. Konan's unborn, Minako's two day old and Kushina's new born. Minato answered without saying anything, he took his son from his wife.

"Minato! No!" Konan wailed, "I lost my other two brothers! Don't make me lose you too!"

"He has to do this." To everyone's surprise it was Minako who said this, tears flowing down her face. Minato nodded to his twin in thanks and left, just like that.

We all watched from a window. Kushina sobbed silently as she, Konan and Minako clung to each other. I just watched, for some reason I couldn't cry. The tears just wouldn't come. I felt sad, but at the same time I felt proud...

Jiraiya and Shikazen came back with Naruto. They also brought Minato and Hiroshi's bodies. This was a great day of loss for my family. _It's worse than last time! _I feel like I'm going to be sick.

Konan, Minako, Kushina, Jiraiya, Shikazen; none of them looked at Naruto with hate. We knew Minato did what he did to save us all. We knew Naruto was only the container of the Nine-Tailed and if anyone threatened him...

I can't look at the baby who will become the Knuckle Head of the Leaf with hatred. The changes Naruto will bring, the people he will save from darkness. A thought struck me. _How different will Naruto be? Now that he has a family from the beginning? He will have a grandmother, a grandfather, two aunts, an uncle, cousins... Will he still know the pain? Will he-? __Oh shut up! And stop worrying!_

I sat alone in the living room, as I was the last one up. It was the same cup as it had been since the Fox was sealed. I just didn't have any energy to lift the stupid cup of sake to my mouth.

Then I could have sworn I some movement in the hallway. I got up and took a look down the hall; someone was going toward the cellar. The cellar was one place no one ever went. I have no idea what was down there. Only grandfather and granduncle Tobirama had ever gone down there. Nawaki and I had once tried to go down there but we got busted. Needless to say Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Minako and Minato tried to go down there once but they got busted too.

I followed, although I did hesitate once I had one foot on the first step. There were more steps than I thought there would be. _How deep does this go?_

What I saw at the bottom of the cellar surprised me so much I stopped in my tracks. Now I know why no one was allowed to go down her. At the bottom sat a huge golden colored wolf, about the size of the Fox, only slightly smaller. Behind the wolf was a large painting of it with _eleven _tails and on each one was a miniature version of each of the tailed beasts painted, including itself on the middle tail. But that's not what surprised me the most. In front of the real wolf was... _Minako_! Holding Nozomi in her arms.

"Minako!" I screamed. She nor the huge wolf acknowledged me at first. "Minako! What are you doing down here? What is that thing?"

"Minako, I think I should explain." The wolf spoke in a kind feminine voice. Minako nodded.

"Many, many years ago my mother died of an illness in my home dimension. My younger siblings became enraged and overcome with grief. One of them went too far, he attacked your dimension. You know him as the Ten Tailed Beast, but his name is Kuro. Besides me he was the oldest of our siblings. You know us as the Tailed Beasts."

I was too shocked to really comprehend this well.

The wolf continued, "I came to this dimension to stop him all those years ago. I teamed up with the one you now call the Sage of The Six Paths, to stop my brother from destroying your world. When we defeated Kuro he was sent back to our home dimension. But my other siblings were brought here when I sent Kuro back. I don't know why that happened." The wolf shook her head.

"Are you the reason why the Nine-Tails attacked today?" I asked. I wasn't sure how I felt, angry, curious, yet somehow I almost understood where the wolf was going with this.

"Yes, Kitsune came looking for me. He wasn't trying to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was just trying to find me." the wolf looked sad. "They want to go home, they all do. But I don't know how. I would have gone out there to stop him, to show him I was alright, but I cannot leave this cellar. Not in this form anyway, I must be sealed away."

"So... So Minako's going to seal you inside Nozomi just so you can leave?"

"Mom, it's more than that." Minako spoke up. "Naruto has Kitsune sealed inside him. And Kitsune will try to break out to get to Sumi. If Sumi is sealed within Nozomi then Kitsune won't try to break out!"

"I-I don't-"

"Lady Tsunade." The eleven tailed wolf, Sumi said. "I know all about this being your second chance, as does Minako. This is why you were brought back. So Minako would survive, so Nozomi would be born. So I could be sealed within Nozomi. I was sealed twice before, once in the Sage of the Six Paths and the other time in your grandfather, Hashirama."

"That's why Great-grandfather could control the other Tailed Beasts, because Sumi was sealed within him." Minako said, "Minato and I were literally born to seal two of the Tailed Beasts within our first and only children.

"NO! I DON'T CARE IF IT IS YOUR DESTINY! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT, MINAKO!" I screamed. _I won't lose two of my babies in one day! NO!_

"Lady Tsunade, I know how you feel." Sumi said kindly.

I looked at the wolf with hatred, "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I FEEL? TO-"

"To lose everything? To lose your children one by one? To have your little siblings taken from you?" Sumi was starting to get mad, "Believe me Tsunade, I know. I know the pain you're going through! I had to leave behind my mate and children to save your dimension! I could have doomed my siblings to be stuck here forever! How do you think _**I**_feel?"

I just stood there, not sure what to think. I just noticed I was crying, "Are-Are you sure?" I looked at Minako.

"I am." Minako said.

"Lady Tsunade," Sumi said.

"Y-yes?"

"If I am not to be sealed within Nozomi she would have wondered about her purpose in life. Whether I am sealed within her or not, she will wonder this. But if I am she will find her purpose."

Minako began the sealing process. I watched my daughter die by sealing this Beast, that was unknown to the rest of the world, inside my granddaughter. When it was all over I dragged my daughter's body out of the cellar and placed it in her bed. Everyone will assume she had died of grief. I placed little Nozomi in her crib. I watched Nozomi sleep, so peaceful, so unaware of what was inside of her. I thought struck me.

_What _is _Nozomi's Purpose?_

_**End**_

* * *

Don't worry the story isn't over! Tune in for the sequel to Tsunade's Chance, which is now up and running, Nozomi's Purpose!

Also the sequel to Nozomi's Purpose, Silent Angel!

OH and on Monday February 5th, 2010 Tsunade's Chance got 388 hits! THAT IS SOOO COOL THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOYALTY!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	7. Book Two Chap 1

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- I Am Nozomi: What is My Purpose?

* * *

I woke up

Not knowing

Whether it was night or day

I saw the sun

Not knowing

Whether it was rising or setting

A bird flew by

And into the sun

I paused. _What next... _According to my grandmother, Tsunade, I got my writing skills from my grandfather, Jiraiya. Although I'm more of a poet than a book author. I only read one of his books, _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, but that's because the _Icha Icha_ series is for adults only. I don't understand why _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ didn't sell very well. It was really good. Oh well, people just don't understand good literature.

My name is Nozomi. I am the daughter of Minako and Hiroshi. The granddaughter of Tsunade and Jiraiya, two of the Sanin. But that doesn't say who I am. My ancestors don't make me, me. I make me, me.

People look at my cousin, Naruto, funny. I keep close to him, so they give me funny looks too. Even when I'm not around him, though it is less frequent.

I keep all of my good poems, which is like one going on two, in a little blue and brown striped note book. It's really the only thing I have that's really mine.

I don't have a purpose in this world, so I look at like my purpose is to find my purpose. Though it doesn't fool me for long. I know I have no reason to exist, but I keep going for reasons unknown.  
Every day I feel drained, but yet filled with this energy. It's hard to explain.

My parents died two days after I was born. Naruto's father died the day he was born. Apparently there was some sort of battle, but no one will ever say anything. It gets so annoying.

I sighed and leaned against the Academy Dojo wall. I looked at Naruto and Choji stuffing their faces. My cousin, Shikamaya, was doing an origami fortune teller with a friend of ours, Xia. Okay so Shikamaya isn't my biological cousin. Grandma Tsunade adopted her mother, Konan, so technically... Oh whatever. Her cousin, Shikamaru, whom is pretty much family, was sleeping. Kiba was throwing a ball for his pup, Akamaru. As usual they were ditching class, I guess I'm ditching too, but only to make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid, and today was a review day.

I am top of the class, well with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha. One of my best friends, Sakura, has the hugest crush on him. She and her former friend, Ino Yamanaka, are always after his heart. Personally I don't see the point in ending a friendship to go after a guy, even though Sasuke is cute. Speaking of crushes, Hinata has the biggest one on Naruto, but he's too big of a baka to see it.

Tomorrow was our graduation day, or at least I hope it will be for Naruto, he's dead last in the class... This will be hard for him especially what one of the qualifications are, to create at least two clones. That's not exactly Naruto's specialty.

The bell rang, end of the day. _Finally. _Grandma Tsunade wasn't going to be too happy about us skipping another class. It's hard to say who really has been raising me. I have been growing up alongside my cousin, Naruto. I guess both my grandparents and my Aunt Kushina have been raising me.

Naruto's constantly acting out, just yesterday he put graffiti all over the Hokage Monument. We had to redo the transformation technique for Iruka Sensei. Although it wasn't much of a big deal for me.

Needless to say Aunt Kushina was furious as were our grandparents, although Aunt Konan did find it a little funny. I understand why they were upset Grandma Tsunade's Grandfather and Granduncle were Hokages in the past. Jōnin and Chunin were chasing Naruto all over the Village. Although I was the one to catch him. He wasn't punished at home though, suffering Grandma Tsunade's wrath was punishment enough. I swear not matter how many times you see her mad you will always want to run in fear. I'm scared just thinking about it. Although according to my Grandfather I can be just as scary as she can. Personally I doubt it.

I sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. _Why am I here? Why-_

"Nozomi come on! It's time to leave!" It was Shikamaya who brought me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Xia said.

I sighed yet again, "Alright I'm coming." I got up and put my small notebook in my pocket. I stretched and pulled blue my poncho, with the Senju Clan symbol on it, over my head.

Of course when Naruto and I got home Grandma Tsunade wasn't happy that we had skipped class although she seemed to shrugged it off today. Actually she has been a little depressed all week.

I sat outside in the yard in one of the two craters, looking up at the sky. Clear blue and cloudless. _Why are there two craters in the yard anyway?_

"Oink." Again I was interrupted, this time by Tonton, Grandma Tsunade's pet pig.

"Hey, Tonton. What is it?"

"Oink oink, oink."

I sighed, "Figures, I can't get a moments peace around here can I?"

"Oink..."

I picked up Tonton and walked into the kitchen where Aunt Kushina was making dinner. "You oinked?" I smirked at the joke we often made. Tonton often carried messages between Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan, Grandma Tsunade, Shikamaya, and I. We were the only ones who could understand Tonton. It is kinda funny though, one time Tonton showed up in the middle of class! It was so funny, everyone looked at me like I was crazy! Well everyone besides Shikamaya.

"Nozomi can you get some onions from the garden?"

"You couldn't have told Tonton to tell me that? I was right there." I sighed. _People bug me._ "Come on Tonton." Tonton left into my arms.

When I got to the garden Grandma Tsunade was there checking on some of our healing herbs. Grandma Tsunade, Aunt Shizune were medical-nin. I will be one someday, but I'm still in training, but Grandma Tsunade said I'm really talented. I guess I didn't just get my temper from her. "Hey, Grandma Tsunade."

"Hello, Nozomi. Why are you here?" She shook her gray blond hair from her face.

"Aunt Kushina wants some onions." I said while checking for the ones that looked ripest, and as usual I picked the best ones.

"You skipped class again." She commented kneeling over some celandine.

_Celandine good for eye ailments. _I quizzed myself quickly. "Yeah, well... Who knows what Naruto would have done this time. Yesterday he skipped, I didn't and look what happened. And before you say it, I know I won't be there for him forever. When we graduate we will most likely be put on separate squads and I won't be there to save his neck as always. I know!"

"Well that saves me some breath."

"Grandma Tsunade?"

"Hm."

"Why do you always get so depressed around this time of year?" I knew I was asking for it.

She sighed sitting up, "I guess it's because it was around this time of year when my brother died, and Yahiko, as well as your parents and Naruto's father..."

_Wow, she didn't blow up... _"Grandma Tsunade, what was my mother like? No one will ever tell me anything... I don't even know how she died!"

"Hmmm. Your mother is rather hard to describe. She was brave, there is no doubt about that. She had a temper, she had a tendency to pull pranks. I guess that's why Naruto's father fell for Kushina. Naruto's father and your mother had a rivalry like no other. One did one thing, the other did something else to try and top it." Grandma Tsunade had a faraway look in her eyes. Then she shook her head, "Come on let's go in." She got up and walked across the yard with Tonton at her heels before I could say anything else.

_Yeah, that's all anyone ever tells me! I know all that! But I don't know anything about her!_

That night I looked in my full body mirror. I stared at myself, not vainly, just stared, let my mind go blank.

Then Naruto burst in. "Nozomi come dinner! We can't eat until you're at the table! Come on!"

"I'll be there in a minute." I turned to Naruto. He ran down the hall. I turned back to the mirror and looked at myself. I had Grandma Tsunade's brown eyes and her blond hair, although my hair was wavy, like my father's according to what I could get out of my Aunt Konan. My waist-length blond hair was in a braid and elbow length strands framing both sides of my face. _Tomorrow's the day Naruto and I graduate... I hope..._

Naruto didn't pass, honestly I'm not surprised. I had hoped he'd pass but he never worked on his Clones and of course that's what the test was on. Naturally Naruto did something stupid to try and pass. He stole The Scroll of Sealing. Of course we hadn't seen Naruto all night, but we thought he was just moping. And of course we were woken in the middle of the night when we learned this.

There was a pounding on the door. A few minutes later Grandma Tsunade's angry voice rang throughout the house, "JIRAIYA, SHIZUNE, KUSHINA! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

Of course I raced out of bed and ran to the entry way with the others. When we got there Iruka Sensei was standing there solemn faced while Grandma Tsunade looked shocked, horrified and furious. I never seen her like this, it kinda scared me.

"Lady Tsunade?" Aunt Shizune asked uncertainly.

"Naruto... Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing." I never heard her voice so grave.

* * *

Okay so this is the first chap of Book 2! I hope you liked it! This will be updated a lot since I have every chap for Book 2 and Book 3 written! So... :D

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	8. Book Two Chap 2

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- The Chase For The Scroll!

* * *

I raced out of bed and ran to the entry way with the others. When we got there Iruka Sensei was standing there solemn faced while Grandma Tsunade looked shocked, horrified and furious. I never seen her like this, it kinda scared me.

"Lady Tsunade?" Aunt Shizune asked uncertainly.

"Naruto... Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing." I never heard her voice so grave.

Grandpa Jiraiya looked like he didn't know what to think. Aunt Shizune looked shocked and Aunt Kushina looked absolutely horrified

"Naruto..." I said. Everyone looked at me as if they just noticed I was there.

"Nozomi go back to bed." Grandma Tsunade said grinding her teeth.

"No."

"Nozomi, listen to your grandmother." Grandpa Jiraiya said seriously, which for him is... Well you don't want to know.

"No." I said more forcefully, "If Naruto really did..." I shook my head, "He's my family and I'm going to help find him whether you like it or not!"

The adults looked at each other. "Let's just find him before someone else does." Aunt Kushina spoke for the first time tonight. She sounded scared.

The adults took off in separate directions.

I stood there for a moment, then pulled out my makeup compact. It's not like I _use _makeup, don't have a need to. But I use it to Blank Out. I stared at myself in the small circular mirror, then I let myself be taken away. I was traveling through the Village, then through the trees, Naruto sat panting with a large scroll on his back by a shack. _So he did take the Scroll... But... Why?_ I snapped the compact shut. _At least I know where he is._

I took off following the path I had went in my Blank Out. _Faster... Faster... Faster... Naruto I'm going to kill you for this! _"I hate running!" I said aloud as I jumped from tree to tree.

I saw the shack and next to it stood Naruto with the Scroll on his back. But he wasn't alone, Iruka Sensei stood in front of him. _At least he found Naruto and not someone else._ They were talking. _So Mizuki Sensei told him to steal the Scroll. Oh this is going to be interesting._

I wasn't disappointed. Not a minute later someone threw a bunch of kunai at them, Iruka Sensei pushed Naruto out of the way But getting pinned to the shack in the process, one kunai stuck in his leg.

"I'm impressed you were able to find this place." I heard Mizuki Sensei's voice just to the left of me in the trees. I kept low to the ground.

_Evaluate: One Chunin verses another Chunin and my cousin who didn't even graduate. But Naruto said he learned a jutsu from the Scroll. If he really did master it then... They might stand a chance without me fighting with them. Darn it. What do I do?_

"Keep out of the way, dodge, that's what a medical-nin is supposed to do. For if we get hit then we have to waste our chakra on ourselves. Then what use are we to our injured comrades? However if the situation demands it, you fight." Grandma Tsunade's words rang in my ears.

"Naruto give me the Scroll." Mizuki Sen- _No he is not a true Sensei! He doesn't deserve that title!_

Naruto had no clue as to what was going on.

"Naruto, never give him that Scroll!" Iruka Sensei said pulling out the kunai that was lodged in his leg, "It contains forbidden jutsu. It was sealed! Mizuki used you in order to get it for himself!"

Naruto looked shocked. _You bast- No! Don't resort to that sort of language for someone like that!_

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you holding that Scroll." Mizuki spoke. Naruto still looked lost. _Come on you Baka don't let Mizuki get to you!_

"What are you saying Mizuki? Don't let him fool you Naruto!"

Mizuki laughed, "I will tell you the truth."

"You idiot! Don't do that!" Iruka Sensei yelled.

_Truth?_

"After an incident 12 years ago, a rule was created." Mizuki said.

Naruto said what I thought, "A rule?"

"That is, Naruto, a rule everyone knows except for you."

"Except me? What is it?"

"Stop it, Mizuki!" Iruka Sensei yelled.

_I don't like where this is going._ I pressed myself against the ground in case I had to strike.

Mizuki spoke, "The rule forbids anyone from telling you are the Demon Fox Spirit!"

_NO! WHAT IS HE SAYING? IT CAN'T BE TRUE!_

"You are the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the Village!"

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

"Everyone has been deceiving you ever since! Your Aunt, your grandparents, your own mother! How can any of them even look at you without feeling hatred! How can your cousin, Nozomi look at you with the devotion, compassion that she does, she defends you! Like you're her only reason!"

_I look at Naruto like that? I never noticed... _Memories hit me.

_**"Naruto if you want to be Hokage then you'll need my help!"**_

_**"Hey! Leave him alone! What'd he ever do to you!"**_

_**"Come on Naruto they're not worth it."**_

_Naruto..._

"How can _you_ be her only reason? When you killed her father, and caused her mother to die of grief! How can your grandparents look at you with _love_ when you killed their son and daughter! How can your Aunt look at you when you _killed_ her brother and sister!"

_Naruto... Killed my parents? No, Naruto wouldn't... I DON'T BELIEVE MIZUKI!_

"Didn't you think it was strange, that everyone hated you so much?"

"No, no, no, no, no..." I saw chakra swirling around my cousin as he yelled.

"That's why everyone hates you! That's why Iruka hates you!"

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _

"DIE NARUTO!" Mizuki yelled. He threw one of the large shuriken he had on his back.

So many things happened at once. Iruka Sensei threw himself in front of Naruto. I quickly made hand signs. But I don't recognize the order. I closed my eyes waiting for someone to gasp or scream in pain or something, but it never came. I opened one eye just a little, then they flew open in shock.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHO'S THERE?" Mizuki yelled.

I looked at the scene in front of me through the bushes. Iruka Sensei was shielding Naruto with his body and behind him was a pillar of wood with the large shuriken stuck in it. I looked at my hands. _Did I do that? _

_Yes, dear you did._

_Who is that? _

_I am apart of you._

_Who are you? _

_I have always been with you, whispering in your ear. Helping you throughout your life._

_WHO ARE YOU? _

_You'll find out when the time is right. But for now I ask you to put your faith in me, Nozomi. I will be here to help you whenever you need me._

_I don't know why but I'm going to trust you. _

_Thank you, Nozomi. Go out there and fight, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise._

I got up and stepped out of the bushes. I shot daggers at Mizuki with my eyes. "Don't ever touch my family! Or I'll kill you!"

"So you possess the Wood Kekkei Genkai." Mizuki laughed, "But why use it to save the Beast that killed your parents? Why waste you energy on that _thing_?"

"You mean my cousin?" I spat, "I don't care what you say that crazy Fox did! Naruto isn't the Fox itself! I don't hate Naruto nor will I ever!" I looked at Naruto, who looked confused and scared. "Naruto get out of here! Quickly! Iruka Sensei and I-"

"No! Both of you kids get out of here! Now!" Iruka Sensei stood up.

"N-!" _Listen to him! This is one fight I don't think you can win! Not yet. You just became a Genin!__ Fine. _"Yes, Iruka Sensei." I ran over to Naruto and pulled him up. "Come on Naruto let's go!" We took off into the woods as fast as we could.

"Oh no you don't!" Mizuki yelled.

There was the sound of kunai clanging against each other. Then I realized something. I felt my pant pocket. It wasn't there. _My book!_

"Naruto!" We looked to the left of us. Iruka Sensei was running alongside us in the trees. "Give me the Scroll! Quick Mizuki is after the Scroll!"

Naruto rammed into Iruka Sensei. They both went flying. Naruto backed up against a tree and took off the Scroll.

"Why is it, Naruto?" Iruka Sensei asked lying on the ground. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

"Hmm." I smirked.

Naruto chuckled then there was a puff of smoke, "Because I'm Iruka." Iruka Sensei sat there with a log next to him in place of the Scroll.

_It worked. __Of course it did._ I landed next to the real Naruto behind a tree. He clutched the Scroll. Iruka Sensei and Mizuki were talking, their voices filled with hatred for each other.

"Naruto are you okay?"

He nodded slightly, "How could you defend me back there?"

"You're my cousin you baka. No matter what you're my family."

"Why didn't you tell me I was the Fox?"

"I didn't know to be honest. Mizuki... If he lays one hand on you... I'll kill him. You're not a monster, Naruto. Mizuki is for trying to turn you into one. That Fox, you are just its container, its warden. Not the Fox itself. Sounds like Mizuki should have paid attention in school" I said smirking a bit. He just looked down at the ground.

We listened to Iruka Sensei and Mizuki's 'conversation.' At what Iruka Sensei said Naruto started to cry. _I could use some of this in a poem some time. __Is this really the time?_ _Oops sorry! _

Apparently I must have missed something because Naruto shot out from behind the tree and knocked Mizuki over. _Nice one cousin..._

"If you ever lay a hand on Iruka Sensei or my family... I'll kill you!" he said. _Naruto... Perhaps there's hope for you yet._

"Shut up! I can take care of a kid like you with a single blow!" Mizuki said angrily.

"Why don't you try? I'll strike back a thousand fold!" Naruto said threateningly, his hand ready to do a jutsu.

"Let's see you try, Demon Fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a thousand Naruto appeared.

"Great, and I thought one Naruto was bad enough." Grandma Tsunade appeared behind me.

I turned, my family stood behind me; Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan, Uncle Shikazen, Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya. They all looked ready to strike Mizuki. I held out my arm in front of them. "Let him go. Naruto's got this."

"Amazing. Those are solid clones." Aunt Konan said as Mizuki looked around confused.

"That's an advanced jutsu." Grandpa Jiraiya commented as Naruto and his clones taunted Mizuki.

"Naruto..." Aunt Kushina said quietly.

"Well who'd've thought." Uncle Shikazen said as Naruto and his clones beat the living crap out of Mizuki.

Grandma Tsunade and I couldn't help but laugh as Mizuki screamed like a girl.

When it was over Mizuki was beaten to a pulp at Naruto's feet as he rubbed his head. "I guess I kinda got carried away. Are you alright Iruka Sensei?"

"Yeah. Naruto come over here. I'd like to give you something."

I was ready to burst with pride. And judging by the way the rest of my family stood around me so were they. I wasn't sure what felt warmer the rising sun or the happiness and pride I felt inside of me.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Iruka Sensei said to Naruto. "Congratulations on your graduation!"

"YES! I GRADUATED!" Then Naruto's face fell.

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka Sensei asked.

"I just wish my family could have seen this..."

"But they did. Look." Iruka Sensei pointed to us.

Naruto turned slowly then his face lit up. Aunt Kushina raced over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Don't you ever make me worry like that again!"

"You really had us worried." Aunt Shizune said as the rest of us made our way over.

"Next time you decide to do something stupid, don't do it." Uncle Shikazen said.

"That wasn't exactly the smartest thing you've ever done." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, Baka, but you have done dumber things in the past." Grandma Tsunade said giving me a wink.

"Th-this isn't about me! It's about Naruto!" Grandpa Jiraiya said stuttering.

"By the way Nozomi you dropped this." Aunt Konan said handing me my book.

"Thanks, Aunt Konan." I said taking it, slipping it back into my pant pocket making sure it was clasped shut this time.

"By the way, who did the Wood Style?" Aunt Shizune asked.

"That was Nozomi. To be honest I might have been a goner if she hadn't." Iruka Sensei said.

"You can do Wood Kekkei Genkai?" Grandma Tsunade asked me.

"I didn't know I could until tonight... or would it be last night? I didn't even know what I was doing. My hands just made the signs, I had no clue what... Oh well." I shrugged.

"It looks like we have two graduations to celebrate tonight." Aunt Kushina said her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Iruka would you like to join us." Grandma Tsunade asked. I barely noticed the look she gave Aunt Shizune, who blushed a little, I noticed Iruka Sensei do the same. No one else noticed they were too busy congratulating Naruto.

"Thank you, that would be nice."

"Come on, Naruto. We have enough time to get ready for the academy!"

"I know I have enough time! But with the way you sit in front of the mirror, you'll need another six hours!"

"That does it! Naruto!"

Naruto started to make a run for the it, I chased after him. As I raced after my cousin I heard the adults laughing behind me.

_Maybe, just maybe, I have a reason... Whatever it is... I'll find it..._


	9. Book Two Chap 3

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Of Squads and Revenge!

* * *

In my makeup compact I watched Naruto walk away from Konohamaru with his hand raised in a goodbye wave, Konohamaru saluted him. _Well Naruto it seems you have a rival. And a worthy one at that... Hmm... I wonder who will get there first... __Who do you want to get there first?__Naruto of course! __Well then, there you go.__ You know I have a feeling you're going to get annoying. _

"Nozomi will you stop looking in that mirror!" It was Ino was said this.

I snapped my compact shut, sighed, "Sorry. I thought I had a zit. False alarm."

"Well get over here! We're trying to decide whose cutest in our class!" Sakura said.

I got up and joined the rest of the girls. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Xia, and Shikamaya had been at my place all day. We decided to make it a sleepover, our own little celebration for graduating the Academy.

Ino has blue eyes and blond hair that is longer than mine! Sakura has pink hair and her grandmother's green eyes. Sakura's grandmother, Ami, was a childhood friend of Grandma Tsunade's, so Shikamaya and I had know her all our lives. Shikamaya has amber eyes and chin-length dark blue hair that she keeps in a bun on the back of her neck. Hinata has short purple-ish colored hair, her eyes are the typical Hyuga eyes. Xia has grey eyes and copper hair.

The whole lot of us are close. We were all kinda considered the weaklings of the class so we stick together. I don't see the point in doing a list of whose cutest. I mean it's fun and all but all it ever leads to is fights. Sakura and Ino agree that Sasuke should be at the top, but then they argue over whose going to marry him. It drives me crazy! Then Xia thinks Kiba's kinda cute. Sakura and Ino gang up on her pointing out Sasuke's _perfect _(roll eyes) features. Then Hinata will hint shyly that she likes mine and Shikamaya's cousin, Naruto. It's a nightmare!

Then they ask me who I like and I say no one because well... I _don't _like anyone like that! At all! There must be something wrong with me. _Or maybe you just haven't met_ him _yet.__ Will you butt out!_

"Why don't we watch a movie? I have the latest 'Princess Gale' movie." I said trying to end the fight going on between Sakura and Ino. It worked. We watched it and it's prequels until Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Kushina told us to go to sleep.

We overslept a little and were almost late for the Orientation Meeting because we had to fix our hair a little. Thank God I have been braiding my hair for as long as I can remember, or else it would have taken me forever to get ready.

Ino wore her headband around her waist, Sakura used it to keep her hair off her forehead, Xia wore hers on her leg, Shikamaya had hers on her arm and Hinata had hers around her neck.

"Hey Nozomi where's your headband?" Sakura asked.

I went into my closet and pulled out a blue poncho, it was slightly darker than my old one. The metal piece of the headband was on the breast area and the Senju Clan symbol was across the stomach. "The headband piece was my mothers." I said as I pulled the poncho over my head.

Half way there Ino and Sakura got into an argument that turned into a race. And of course it turned into a 'last one there is a rotten egg' thing. And I hate running! Ino came in last and Shikamaya came in first.

Oh everyone was shocked to see Naruto there. Well everyone but Shikamaru. Aunt Konan and Uncle Shikazen told Shikaku who told Shikamaru. Hinata was staring at Naruto, blushing. Ino and Sakura were arguing over who got to sit next to Sasuke. Sure enough almost every girl there was arguing amongst themselves over who got to sit next to Sasuke. Well everyone one but Xia, Hinata, Shikamaya and I that is.

Naruto squatted on the desk staring Sasuke down. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this... I think they're going to kill each other. Why are those girls so obsessed with him? He's kinda cute, I guess but I don't see the big deal._

Some boy in the row in front of Naruto bumped him and him and Sasuke kissed! Well it really wasn't a kiss. "NARUTOOO!" I screamed grabbing him by the shirt and dragged him out to the hall. I heard several people say, 'Poor Naruto' 'Whatever we would have done to him, she can do tenfold.' I smirked at this as I dragged him into the hall.

"Nozomi! Please it was accident! I didn't mean to!" Naruto pleaded.

"I don't care that you did _that! _I'm just sick of having to bail you out of trouble! Every day! Can't you behave for once! Honestly Naruto! I'm not going to hurt you but I'll get you. You don't know when but I'll get my revenge." I turned and went back into the class room leaving Naruto looking more scared than when I dragged him out of the class room.

Iruka Sensei announced that we would be on squads of three. _Squads of three huh? I don't care who I'm put with. I hate working in groups, I mean it's nice to be with people and all. And I don't think they'll slow me down. If anything... I'll slow them down... People just bug me that's all._

I pulled out my makeup compact and Blanked Out. I looked at the paper Iruka Sensei was holding. _Let's see squads 1,2,3,4,5,and 6... don't care. Aaah here we go _Squad Seven; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha._What were they thinking! A Senju and an Uchiha on the same squad! Okay moving on. _Squad Eight; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame._ They'll be nice to Hinata. Squad Nine, no one I know... _Squad Ten; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi_. Ino's not gonna like this!_Squad Eleven; Xia Chang, Shikamaya Nara, and Nozomi Senju. _An all girls squad... Sweet! And the only one!_

I snapped my compact shut and pulled out a scroll from the family library. For some reason I had Grandma Tsunade's maiden name. Don't ask me why. But it's actually kinda cool, and suiting since I can apparently use Wood Style. Grandma Tsunade and I spent half the day, before the girls got there, digging through the library, finding scrolls that would help me master Wood Style. We found quite a few, too.

I didn't even listen to Iruka Sensei read off the Squads. I just studied my scroll. I listened to several protests and cheers. I shot Naruto a look that kept him from complaining. _Does that baka want two black eyes? __You must have patience with him. Girls mature faster than boys and to be honest you are far beyond your years. Unfortunately with your maturity didn't come patience.__ Ah, cork it!_

Naruto and I went to Ichiraku's for lunch, well after Naruto tried to eat with Sakura but she shot him down. Shikamaya and Shikamaru caught up with us, they brought Shikamaru's new teammate Choji tagged along. Naruto and Choji got into an eating contest, which I'll admit I got caught up in too. I easily beat them.

"Naruto, your cousin, can really eat." Shikamaru said in shock.

"Only when it's to show Naruto up." I said wiping my mouth with a napkin. "Well we should get going. Come on Shikamaya."

Shikamaya followed me and we met up with Xia at the Academy. We met our Jonin instructor Inari Mokume. She has black hair and dark blue eyes and wore her headband on her head.

"Alright! Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Inari said.

I sighed. _I already know these two their my best friends but this is more for her benefit, than ours. __You might as well start._"I'm Nozomi. I like to write poetry, read, and go off by myself. My hobbies include writing poetry and keeping my cousin Naruto out of trouble. And if you can believe it I actually do a good job. I dislike keeping Naruto out of trouble, being disturbed when I'm trying to think, waking up early and anything spicy. And as for my goals, well... I really don't have one, besides to live to be at least forty, possibly a Genin team someday. Which for a shinobi is a logical goal." I shrugged.

"Hmm. Interesting... Alright whose next?" Inari asked brightly. _Man is she always this cheerful? She reminds me of my cousin!_

"I'm Shikamaya Nara. I my hobbies and things I like include origami, flower pressing, playing Shogi and watching the clouds. I don't like well... I really don't dislike anything in particular, except for waking up early. My goal is to be better than my cousin, Shikamaru and get my own Genin team someday."

"You seem to have a laid back personality. And you?" Inari asked.

"My name is Xia. I love sports, racing, pretty much anything active, but I also like to relax every now and then."

"Yeah, like once every two months." Shikamaya muttered to me. I snickered.

"That was disrespectful to your teammate." Inari said of handily.

"It's alright! Actually they are right, I don't sit back and relax too often. I dislike being lazy for long periods of time, getting up early and I hate people who give up. My goal, to become a Jonin and get my own Genin team."

"So you all hate getting up early? Well that makes four of us! So you all want to be Jonin and have a Genin team?"

Shikamaya and Xia nodded. "The most important part of one's life... is the end, not the middle or beginning. Not what we did, but what we left behind to improve upon what we could not." I said.

Inari looked impressed at what I had just said, "Alright, I'll see you in the morning for training! But not to early!" she disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Yep, just like Naruto._

Naruto was gone long before I was the next day. According to Aunt Kushina he didn't even eat breakfast. _That is soo not Naruto._

We spent the remainder of the training, getting in sync with each other. Xia, unlike Shikamaya and I, didn't come from a Clan and didn't really have any jutsu specialty outside of the basics, but she seems to be pretty well suited to taijutsu. Shikamaya had the Nara Clan's Shadow Style as well as Paper Style, unique to Shikamaya and her mother. I think it's a Kekkei Genkai to be honest. I possess the Wood Kekkei Genkai as well as Grandma Tsunade's medical talent.

I met up with Naruto at our meeting place. It was in the woods that surrounded the Senju estate, a large circular clearing, with a clear pond about twelve feet deep. Naruto and I sat near the shore of the pond. "So how was your first day as a ninja?" I asked. Even though I knew. During my lunch break I Blanked Out and checked in on him.

"I-I got tied to a post, without lunch... You?" Naruto said embarrassed.

"Xia, Shikamaya and I trained all day. What's your Sensei like? Mine reminds me of you. Hyper, annoying and over excited."

"Kakashi Sensei was late today." Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I really don't know how to describe him. He's... kinda weird. I mean when he went to tell us about himself, all we really learned was his name."

_Yep, that's Naruto. _"Come on, let's get home. Aunt Kushina will be furious if we're late."

"Yeah! Last time..." Naruto shuddered

"Anything interesting happen today, Naruto?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked at dinner that night.

Naruto and I looked at each other. "No." Naruto said.

"Not really for me, but Naruto got tied to a post." I said giving him a sly grin.

The whole family burst into laughter.

"Thanks a lot, Nozomi." Naruto muttered.

I snickered. _Oh, revenge is sweet..._


	10. Book Two Chap 4

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- What Ever It Takes: Beyond The Limit!

* * *

_Naruto, you baka... Why did you do that! Oh well at least he did get a better mission. But why so I have a bad feeling about this? __I don't think this escort will go that smoothly.__ I have to agree with you. Something just doesn't feel right... At least he gets stuck with that crabby old man! __I must agree. __**Baka.**_ I snapped my compact shut.

"Oink." I looked down.

"Hey Tonton. What is it?"

"Oink, oink, oink."

_Crap! I forgot about training today! _"Thanks Tonton!" I raced out of my bedroom.

I was halfway across the large lawn when I noticed Tonton was still following me, I stopped."What you following me for?"

"Oink, oink."

_So Grandma Tsunade wants to keep an eye on me and Shikamaya... Oh well. _I shrugged and picked up Tonton. I jumped from roof top to roof top, still carrying Tonton.

"Oink, oink." Tonton complained.

"Hey would you rather walk?" I asked slightly annoyed. Tonton shook her head, her pearl necklace clacking. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Hey Nozomi!" _Shikamaya._

I stopped and looked down. Shikamaya, Xia, and Inari Sensei stood in the street looking up at me. I jumped down and landed in front of them. "Hey guys. Why aren't you at the training ground?"

"We were on our way there actually." Xia said.

"What's with the pig?" Inari Sensei asked a hand on her hip.

"You mean Tonton?" I asked.

"She's Grandma Tsunade's." Shikamaya said. "My Mom, Aunts, Grandma Tsunade, Nozomi and I communicate through her. One time she showed up in the middle of class and started oinking away to Nozomi. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy talking to a pig." Shikamaya continued.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember that!" Xia said, "That was three years ago I think..."

"Two and a half." I said.

We reached our usual training ground five minutes later. The entire time Tonton studied Shikamaya's and my every move. Lunch time rolled around, I Blanked Out to check on Naruto and on how his first actual mission was going.

_A puddle? But it hasn't rained in days... I knew I didn't like this! _Some Mist Ninja sprang out from the puddle. _This isn't a C-rank mission! Naruto!_

"What about Naruto?" Shikamaya asked.

"Did I say that aloud?" I said snapping my compact shut.

"Yes, yes you did." Xia said matter-of-factly "And something about a mission not being a C-rank..." Xia's eyes widened.

"What are you girls talking about?" Inari Sensei asked.

"Team Seven's in trouble, isn't it?" Shikamaya asked.

I nodded. I thought I was scared when Naruto stole The Scroll of Sealing, but now...

"So they ran into a bit of trouble. So what? That happens on missions." Inari Sensei said dismissively.

"They were ambushed by Shinobi from the Hidden Mist!" I screeched.

Inari Sensei's face drained a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I _saw_ it!" I said through clenched teeth.

"We aren't exactly on the best terms with the Hidden Mist... We should tell Lord Hokage."

We raced to the Hokage Mansion. "Lord Hokage!" Inari Sensei said as we burst into his office.

"Oh, what is it, Inari?" He said his pipe in his mouth as usual.

"Nozomi, somehow, _saw_ that Squad Seven is in trouble."

"And how did she _see_ this?"

"I don't know, Lord Hokage." Inari Sensei confessed looking slightly embarrassed.

"Nozomi," Lord Hokage said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" I said. _Come on! We don't have time for this! Squad Seven's in big trouble! __He's just trying to get this straightened out, Nozomi.__ I know but..._

"Nozomi, how _did _you _see _this?"

I sighed, "I saw it in a Blank Out."

"Blank Out?" Inari Sensei asked.

"Yeah, it's similar to Lord Hokage's crystal ball." I pulled out my compact. "I can use any reflective service. As long as I can see my reflection, I can Blank Out. I call it that because I have to let my mind go blank before I can do it."

"Sounds like the Telescope Technique." Lord Hokage said.

"Well... That's what I thought at first. But then I found I was able to do something else with it..."

"Something else?" Lord Hokage asked puzzled.

"I can look into someone else's mind with this technique. See their memories, their thoughts. It's kinda weird."

"I never heard of anything like that. How did you come across this?"

"Well I was just bored so I just stared at my mirror, let my mind go blank and- Oh that's not why we're here! Squad Seven was ambushed by Mist Shinobi! That is no C-rank mission!"

"Hmmmm..." Lord Hokage said, "If you are right-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!"

"Then I will need to send a squad of Chunin to-"

"No." I said.

"Nozomi... You aren't thinking about going after Squad Seven are you?" Xia asked.

"I'm not thinking about it. I'm doing it." I dared Xia to challenge me.

"Nozomi-" Shikamaya started.

"You can't stop me, Shikamaya!"

"I don't want to stop you." Shikamaya stood next to me and linked her arm in mine, "I'm going with you. Naruto's a pain in the butt, but he's my cousin too."

"Well I guess I'm out voted." Xia said linking her arm in my other.

"I think they'd go whether you give them clearance to do it or not, Lord Hokage." Inari Sensei said.

"I can see that." Lord Hokage said holding his pipe, "Nozomi do you think one Squad of Genin will be able to make much of a difference?"

"Yes, and I don't care what you say..." I said looking at Shikamaya and Xia, who nodded, "We're going after them."

"So you and your teammates are prepared to give you lives, even if I say no, when I could send some Chunin or Jonin to deal with this?"

"Yeah." Xia said.

"Yep." Shikamaya said.

"Pretty much." I said smiling.

"You are like you cousin." Lord Hokage said. "Fine. You can go."

"Lo-Lord Hokage! I understand my students are exceptional but this- this is..." I never seen Inari Sensei like this.

"They'll go with or without you, Inari." Lord Hokage said. "So you might as well go with them."

"I'll take Tonton with us. So I can send word if I have to." Shikamaya said.

Lord Hokage nodded.

Aunt Kushina was a little worried, but she took this better than I thought. Aunt Shizune tried to talk me out of going, but then gave in muttering something about me being as stubborn as Grandma Tsunade. Grandma Tsunade said it was typical for a Senju girl to have to go save a boys butt. Which Grandpa Jiraiya protested. I left with Tonton on my head before it could get uglier.

Shikamaya, Xia, Inari Sensei and I left not half an hour after we went to Lord Hokage. I Blanked Out several times on the way to make sure we were going on the right path. Kakashi Sensei easily beat the two ninja, which left all of us relieved. We decided to keep going because when there's one attack there's bound to be more. Naruto had gotten poisoned but cut himself to get rid of the poison.

"So do you still think Squad Seven and Kakashi are incapable of completing this mission?"

"I don't doubt them but you never know..." Shikamaya said.

"Kakashi is more than capable of taking care of a few enemy Chunin. He's so good he could take on a few Jonin..." Inari said trailing off.

Xia, Shikamaya and I looked at each other and giggled. Tonton almost fell off my head.

"Wha-what are you giggling for?" Inari Sensei asked.

"Nothing." Xia said still giggling.

"Check this on your next Blank Out." Shikamaya whispered giggling as well.

"Will do." I said just loud enough for Inari Sensei to hear.

"Will do what?" Inari Sensei asked.

We all giggled while Inari Sensei blushed like mad.

"Come on let's keep moving." Shikamaya said through a few giggles.

We kept moving. Squad Seven made it to the Land of Waves without any further trouble. Inari Sensei said if we kept moving we should meet up with them by noon the next day. We were nearly caught up, when I stopped. _Nozomi! Check on Naruto.__ Why? __Just check! I have a bad feeling...__ Honestly... So do I..._

"Nozomi?" I heard Xia say before I Blanked Out.

I flew through the trees so fast it was a blur. _They're being watched by someone other than me. That guy..._ I snapped my compact shut.

"What did you see, Nozomi?" Inari Sensei asked as I stood up on the branch I was on.

"They're being watched by someone other than me."

"Another Mist Shinobi?" Shikamaya asked.

I nodded, "Let's hurry." I picked Tonton back up.

We took off quickly. I honestly didn't think I could run this fast. _Faster! Faster! _Tonton let out a few oinks of worry or complaint every now and then.

When we got there a huge sword was spinning toward the old man, Tazuna.

"Nozomi!" Inari Sensei said urgently.

But I was already on it. The sword got stuck in a pillar of wood. I smirked.

"Wha-?" Naruto said.

"Honestly, Naruto do I have to bail you out of trouble every time?" I said as Xia, Shikamaya, Inari Sensei, Tonton and I jumped down out of the trees. We all landed in front of Tazuna and Squad Seven.

"Well, well, well..." We all turned to the sound of the man's voice, "Who'd've thought Kakashi of the Sharingan would need four girls and a pig to save him. Although I am impressed that one of them is a Makuton user." He stood on a branch a hand on the tree trunk.

"What's wrong with Kunoichi?" Inari Sensei asked pulling out a kunai.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't The Rouge Ninja of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi Sensei said, his hands in his pocket.

"Okay are we all going to introduce everyone so we can all get acquainted and have tea? Or are we going to cut to the chase?" Xia exclaimed.

"Kids! Keep back!" Inari Sensei ordered.

"Why? We can take em'!" Naruto said.

"This guy's on a whole different level than the guys from the other day." Kakashi Sensei said.

"So pretty much, keep out of the way?" Shikamaya said.

Inari and Kakashi Sensei nodded.

"Yes." Sasuke spoke for the first time, "Naruto! Sakura! Grab Tazuna and let's go!"

Naruto didn't look happy about it but grabbed Tazuna, Shikamaya grabbed Tonton. The other Genin and I ran into the forest with Tazuna. "Oh no you don't!" I heard Zabuza yell.

"Nozomi!" Xia said stopping, causing everyone else to stop.

"Already on it!" I did several hand signs, "Wood Style, Camouflage!"

Wooden pillars pushed us together, but not so close that we were completely squished. The wood grew up around us forcing most of us upward. The next second we were enclosed in wood and darkness. A tree had grown up around us, each of us sitting on a branch inside the tree itself. It's a little hard to explain.

"Nozomi, since when have you been able to use Wood Release?"Sasuke asked from above me.

"Since Naruto stole the Scroll." I shrugged, "And don't even think about trying to copy it, Sasuke. It's a Kekkei Genkai."

"How long are we going to be in here?" Sakura asked.

"As long as we have to be." Shikamaya said.

"Which is how long?" Naruto complained

"Shut it, Naruto!" Sakura said. Several of us chimed in, including Tonton.

"Will you all shut it!" I hissed. "This hides us physically, yes. But it doesn't make us soundproof!"

"You can say that again." Zabuza's voice came from outside the tree. He split the tree wide-open, narrowly missing Sakura.

"Sakura! Take Tazuna and go! We'll hold him off!" I said urgently.

"Yes!" Sakura grabbed Tazuna and made a break for it.

Zabuza started for them, but Shikamaya buried him waist high in paper. Zabuza cut through the paper with his sword.

"Looks like Paper Style's out!" Shikamaya said.

"Where the heck is Kakashi Sensei anyway!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep him busy and I can check!"

"Make it quick!" Sasuke said.

I took off into the woods. I landed a safe distance away on a branch, I Blank Out. I flew through the trees, until I got to where we had been attacked. Kakashi and Inari Sensei were trapped inside a large sphere of water. _They'll drown!_I snapped the compact shut. I ran back to the others, who were still fighting. Sasuke, Naruto, Xia, and Shikamaya looked beat up. I landed in between Shikamaya and Sasuke.

"Well?" Shikamaya muttered.

"Our Senseis' are trapped inside a huge sphere of water." I informed them gravely, "Scatter!"

We scattered; Naruto, Tonton and Shikamaya, Xia and Sasuke, I was on my own.

Naturally Zabuza went for me, they always go for the loners. I turned in mid jump "Wood Style! Smashing Mallet!" Zabuza narrowly avoided it. _Darn it!_ _Gotta keep him away from the others!_

"Wood Style! Smashing Mallet!" He wasn't able to avoid it this time, he went fell to the ground.

I jumped down to the ground, "If you think you're going to win this battle... You're wrong! Our Senseis My Squad had the top grades in the class." I hit him with another Smashing Mallet. "Sasuke is the last Uchiha! Wood Style, Impaling Roots!" He avoided being speared but still go hit and cut. "Naruto and I are the grandchildren of Tsunade and Jiraiya, two of the Sanin!" Another Smashing Mallet, but he avoided this one.

He came at me with his sword. A wood pillar that I _didn't_ summon stopped him and sent him back.

"I am the only Makuton user in the world! It will protect me! And I will fight with it! Wood Style, Wood Pillar Slam!" He was sent flying.

_Nozomi! You're using up too much chakra! You're pushing yourself to much!__I don't care what happens to me! I have to keep Zabuza way from the others while they free our Senseis! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! __If that is the case than let me help you.__ How? __Take some of my chakra, dear._

I felt a power surging through me. I never knew this kind of power. I looked at Zabuza, glared at him. He actually looked scared. I looked at my hands, my arms, my legs, there was _golden _chakra swirling around me. "I won't let you touch them! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! WOOD STYLE, CRUCIFIXION!" Zabuza was attacked by two wood pillars, he was on a wooden cross. Another wood pillar wrapped itself around his sword.

I felt light headed. _Nozomi, I can only help you so much at this point in time. Your body can only accept so much of my chakra at one time! I'm doing my best to keep it flowing into you but-_

I fell to my knees and the wood that made up the cross Zabuza was on went back into the ground. Although his sword still remained encased in wood.

"It seems you've reached you limit." Zabuza said mercilessly as he broke his sword out of the wood. "And I have so much left in me."

I was too light headed and weak to speak.

"Where's all that brave talk that you had earlier? I expected more from a Senju."

"Hey-I just-Became a-Genin a few-Weeks ago." I panted.

"Even so... Die!" Zabuza lifted his sword to strike. I shut my eyes ready for the pain but... It never came. I opened my eyes he was gone.

"Where?"

"Nozomi!" _Naruto..._

I turned my head. Tazuna, Shikamaya, Xia, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Inari Sensei and Kakashi Sensei stood there. None of them looked to good; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Xia, and Shikamaya were cut, and bruised, most likely from the fight with Zabuza they had earlier when I had to Blank Out. Inari and Kakashi Sensei were soaked and out of breath with minor cuts. Tazuna just looked scared and dirty.

"Hey guys. Where'd Zabuza go?" I collapsed. I scarcely heard some of them say my name, and a few oinks from Tonton. Their faces came in and out of focus. I saw their mouths move like they were saying something. Then black.


	11. Book Two Chap 5

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Dream Realm: Sumi Comes Clean!

* * *

_Nozomi! Nozomi!_

_It's, it's that voice..._

_Nozomi open your eyes, dear._

I opened my eyes a little, then flung them open. I sat up, blinked and looked around. I sat in the middle of a large, misty field. There were pale pink and blue flowers dotting the field. I could see trees encompassing the large field.

"Nozomi, are you alright?" it was the calm, reassuring female voice that I've been hearing since I found out I could use Makuton Jutsu.

I looked around, but the only thing I saw was a small four legged figure sitting a few feet in front of me. "Who are you?"

"I... Am Sumi." The voice spoke which seemed to be coming from the animal.

"Okay, but _who are you_?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I am Sumi, the Eleven Tailed Wolf. Eldest of the Tailed Siblings. The most powerful of all Tailed Beasts."

"Okay say for some chance I believe you. How? There are only nine Tailed Beasts."

"Where are we anyway?"

"You're in the Dream Realm."

"Dream Realm?"

Sumi told me everything; how the Ten Tails got here, why the Nine Tails attacked, that my mother died sealing Sumi inside of me, most importantly... The reason why I was able to stand my own against Zabuza.

"So I really didn't even fight him. It was you! It was all you!"

"Up to a point, Nozomi. You fought him alone until _after_ you caused Zabuza to fall to the ground with that Smashing Mallet. I took over after that, you didn't realize it but the entire time after that moment it was me. It was all me."

"Then why did you let me think it was me doing all that? God, I'm an idiot! I have no idea what the first hand sign is for Crucifixion! I've been trying to learn it but... God! I'm an idiot!"

"Nozomi, I-"

"Just forget it!" I turned around and raced across the field.

I ran through the forest as quickly as I could. I heard Sumi call after me several times. I just kept running, blocking out all sounds, eyes shut. I don't know how long or how far I ran. I kept trying and failing to block the thoughts in my head. I felt like I had been running for a week, when I tripped over something large. I fell face first, it didn't hurt, but I did get a mouth full of grass.

"Watch where you going, kid!" An annoyed female voice said.

"Sorry." I said getting up and turning around. "I-" I stopped midsentence. _Cloud Kunoichi._ She obviously saw my breast plate because she pulled out a kunai. I'm not sure which one of us drew first. Our eyes didn't leave each other, waiting for the other to strike.

I relaxed, for what reason I don't know. She followed suit and put her kunai away. I did the same.

"What's your name?" I asked. Don't ask me why I did. It just seemed appropriate at the time.

"Yugito Nii... You?" She asked.

"Nozomi..."

"Nozomi...?" She asked eyebrow raised.

"Senju..." I muttered.

"Senju?" Yugito's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's why I avoid saying my last name. It's actually my grandma's maiden name, I have no idea why I have it." I shrugged.

"How long a go did you graduate?"

"How did you know I was a-"

"Genin? Your stance."

"Oh... Yeah I've been meaning to work on that..."

"New graduate?"

"Couple a weeks ago... And yet I practically force Lord Hokage to give me and my Squad a B-rank."

"A B-rank? I always knew the Hidden Leaf was crazy but that's just stupid."

"Well my cousin and his squad went on a supposedly C-rank, which is more like an A or B-rank. I saw that they were attacked, I got worried, my Squad and I said we would go after them whether he gave us the mission or not. So he kinda had no choice." I rubbed the back of my head.

Yugito laughed.

"What?"

"That was kinda stupid of you Genin to go after them. Why didn't you just let some Chunin or Jonin handle it?"

"I've always been kinda protective of my cousin. Practically everyone in our Village hates him because he's a... Jinchuriki." I choked out the word

An odd expression came across Yugito's face. "What?"

"You sound like you don't like them yourself." She said looking past me, grabbing a handful of grass, pulling it out of the ground and dropped it, letting the blades fall. At some point we had sat on the ground Indian style, facing each other.

"No, I don't hate them. Then I'd be a hypocrite."

She looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"She means because she is one herself." We both turned our heads to the sound of the voice, Sumi's voice. Sumi stepped out of the trees and bushes. Yugito looked shocked and a little scared to see Sumi, a large, golden wolf with eleven tails.

"What-What is that?" Yugito asked.

"That's Sumi. My Tailed Beast, the Eleven Tailed." I said with some bitterness as Sumi sat down, fanning out all eleven tails in the air.

"E-eleven Tailed... There's no such-"

"Yes there is!" a female, childlike voice came from nowhere.

"Aoko..." Sumi said slowly, but sounded happy none the less.

Beside Sumi swirling, blue fire formed slowly into the shape of a cat, its tail split into two. The flames went out and in its place was a two tailed cat, blue and black, with flame patterns on its fur. Its yellow eyes looked playful. "Hi Sumi!" the childlike voice came from this two tailed cat. The blue flame pelted cat was about the size of an average house cat.

"Hello Aoko." Sumi said brightly, nuzzling the Two Tailed, Aoko. Who looked quite small next to Sumi. "You've grown a little since I last saw you."

"I know!" Aoko chirped, "That's Yugito! She's my Jinchuriki!" Aoko indicated to Yugito proudly, with one of her tails.

"I-I don't..." Yugito stuttered.

"She doesn't know." Aoko said it like she was explaining something.

Sumi and Aoko launched into the story that Sumi had told me. Aoko made several irrelevant comments throughout the tale.

"This is..." Yugito said at a loss for words.

"Confusing? Annoying? Overwhelming?" I offered.

"Yeah..." She said "I never thought the Two Tailed would be so... Childlike..."

Aoko looked a little put down. Sumi laughed lightly, "Aoko would be a little younger than Nozomi in our home dimension."

"This is... Strange..." Yugito said, still sounding overwhelmed.

"Welcome to my world." I said rolling my eyes.

"So all of the Tailed Beasts aren't really, well... Beasts?"

"Except for Kitsune and Kuro. They have anger management issues." Aoko chirped.

"Aoko!" Sumi scolded.

"Well its true." Aoko muttered, tails and ears drooping slightly.

Sumi shook her head, "Sorry about Aoko. She needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut."

Aoko ran, practically hopped over to Yugito and looked at her expectantly. Yugito lifted a hand and stroked her head unsurely. Apparently that's what Aoko wanted because she started to purr, causing Yugito to smile. Aoko rubbed up against Yugito and curled up in her lap, purring.

"Aoko has a way of warming up to people." Sumi said padding up to me and sitting down.

"Hm."

Sumi sighed. "I know I should have told you all of this over time instead of all at once like I did but..."

"If you would have told me all of this over a period of time I would have been mad that you hadn't told me all of this in the first place. I know, it's just..."

"Confusing? Annoying? Overwhelming?" Yugito said looking up. We laughed a little, including the Tails.

I turned around and flopped on my back and put my hands behind my head. "This Jinchuriki stuff is annoying."

"What do you mean?" Yugito asked clearly puzzled.

"I know in your Village Jinchuriki are treated with respect and honor..."

"But?"

"But in the Hidden Leaf..." a wind blew through the small clearing we sat in. "We are hated."

Surprise, then sympathy came across Yugito's face.

"Looked down upon. Growing up the people of my Village looked at Naruto with disgust and hatred. Some of them, though very few, looked at me that way." I sighed.

"I'm not very well known and I intend to keep it that way." Sumi said her voice so full of determination and hurt I barely recognized it. "If too many people knew about me word would spread..." Sumi paused. "Tell me... What does the word 'Akatsuki' mean to either of you?"

"Akatsuki?" Yugito asked puzzled.

"Nothing what so ever." I said.

"I see... Aoko!"

"Yes?" Although there was knowing in the young cat's voice. Aoko stepped out of Yugito's lap and followed Sumi into the trees.

"What was that about?" Yugito asked.

"I have no idea." I shook my head.

Sumi and Aoko reappeared a few minutes later, both looking grave.

"Aoko?" Yugito asked uncertainly getting up.

Aoko immediately looked cheerful, "Come on, Yugito! It'll be time to get up soon!" Aoko raced to the other side of the clearing and disappeared into the bushes briefly then reappeared. "Come on!" Aoko said impatiently poking her head out of the bushes.

"Coming!" Yugito turned back to me. "I guess I'll see you around, kid."

"Yeah, whether it's here or in the real world." I held up my hand. She grabbed it.

"Yeah I-"

"Yugito! Let's go!" Aoko whined.

"Bye!" She turned and ran in to the woods after Aoko.

I didn't notice Sumi standing next to me. "So what do you think about being a Jinchuriki?"

"I have no clue." I shook my head. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Couple of days." Sumi said offhandedly.

"I see..."

"Yes, your body's back in Tazuna's village. The final fight's almost over... If you would like to participate I suggest you hurry."

Light flooded around me. I let myself feel the warm light, I sighed. Then there was darkness. My head felt dizzy. I groaned and sat up, my hand on my head.

I opened my eyes, I didn't see anything clearly at first but my vision soon cleared. I was in a small room on a mat. _Where? The final battle! _I stood up and staggered a little, then regained my balance. I saw my poncho folded up next to my mat. I pulled it over my head. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I could see the battle on the bridge. I bolted for the bridge with each step the names of my comrades went through my head. _Shikamaya! Xia! Inari Sensei! Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Kakashi Sensei! _

I felt a pain in my right side with each step._Nozomi!__ What? __Don't overdo it..._ _Can't make any promises. __Nozomi!__ But I'll be careful. __Thank you._

I got to the bridge just as someone was about to take a hit with one of Kakashi's lightning attacks, for Zabuza. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. My hands made signs I barely knew. I timed everything perfectly. Just as the lightning attack was about to hit the person I wrapped wood around him or her. I made it look like he or she was killed, I even let some blood spill.

The wooden box disappeared and reappeared at my feet laying down. Surprise was on everyone's faces.

"Well..." I said loudly for everyone to hear, they all turned and looked. "I take it I missed something fun?"

My comrades' faces lit up. "Nozomi!" "She's alright!" "Thank goodness!"

"You..." Zabuza said slowly.

"Yeah, what of it?" I put my foot up on the oblong wooden box in front of me. An odd look crossed Zabuza's face. I smirked through the fog that was slowly lifting.

Zabuza yelled as he drew his sword and raced over to me.

"Nozomi!" Naruto yelled as he dashed to my defense. I held out my hand, Naruto stopped but Zabuza kept coming. I took some of the blood that was on the box and drew a cresset moon on the left hand in it. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram! _"Summoning Jutsu!"

Smoke encased me and the wooden box containing the unconscious body. I no longer heard Zabuza's footsteps. I laughed, a second laugh joined me, a feminine laugh. The smoke cleared. Standing over the box was a large, golden wolf with eleven tails.

"Everyone... This... Is Sumi." I said slowly.


	12. Book Two Chap 6

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Reason To Live: One For The Other!

* * *

The smoke was clearing, but I smirked through it. I looked up. Zabuza had stopped mid step, sword raised. Naruto, Xia, Shikamaya's eyes were about to bug out of their heads. Inari Sensei looked frightened, Kakashi on the other hand had his usual expression, but there was something about him that told me that he was scared as well.

"N-Nozomi! Wh-what is that thing?" Naruto asked trembling.

Sumi spoke to me slightly annoyed. "Nozomi what part of I want to keep on the down low don't you get?"

"Sorry, Sumi. I didn't even know what I was doing." I shrugged.

"That seems to happen to you a lot." Sumi said casually.

"Yeah, it does... Oh well." I shrugged again.

"Nozomi!" I heard Inari Sensei call, I turned to look at her. "What is that?"

"Do you want to tell them or keep em in the dark?" I asked Sumi.

"Might as well keep our mouths shut." Sumi said. "Or else!"

I shrugged yet again and turned around, walking towards Sasuke, who lay on the ground needles sticking out of him from multiple locations. Sakura was crying over him. "Move." I said slowly. Sakura got up tears streaming down her face. I bent over Sasuke pulling out each needle.

"It's too late." Sakura sobbed.

I smirked and placed my hands by one of his wounds. I exhaled. Golden chakra ribbons flowed into his wounds from my finger tips. Golden light stream out of each hole that was slowly disappearing. Sasuke stirred and groaned.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed throwing her arms around him, sobbing. Sasuke had a tired, blank expression on his face.

"Enough of this!" Zabuza yelled angrily.

"Sumi!" I warned.

"Right!" Sumi wrapping her eleven tails around the wooden coffin, sprang gracefully over Zabuza.

Zabuza didn't even glance at Sumi as she sailed over his head. His hate filled eyes were on me and me alone. He swung his sword at me, but it got stuck in a pillar of wood that had sprung out of the ground to protect me. "Sakura get Tazuna and Sasuke out of the way." I warned.

"Y-yes." Tazuna picked up Sasuke and he followed Sakura further down the bridge. Zabuza was still trying to pull his sword out of my wood pillar.

Something inside me clicked. I pulled out my blue note book and wrote a few lines for my poem.

_**I used to wonder why,**_

_**But now I know**_

_**Now I realize-**_

I couldn't continue because Zabuza forced his large sword through my wood pillar. I stepped back and easily dodged his blow.

"You feel so confident that you can beat me, that you start writing a victory speech?" Zabuza said his voice filled with hate. "Then you are to arrogant!" Zabuza took another swing at me.

I jumped up and dodged. "Why are you so upset? Is it because I nearly wiped the floor with you last time? Or is it because I added a few lines to a poem I've been working on for the last month? Or... Is it because of that teenager who gave their life for you?"

A laugh came from behind us. We all turned, there stood a short man with a cane in a business suit. "Let's see how things are going... Oh! You really got it this time." One arm was in a cast. I didn't like this guy. He was just... There's no other word for it creepy. Behind him many armed men stood ready to fight."You disappoint me, Zabuza. From what I've seen and heard this you lady has beaten twice now."

"I'm a kunoichi! And believe me I'm no lady." I spat on the ground in his direction.

"I can see... What is your name... young _kunoichi_?" He said kunoichi mockingly.

"Nozomi Senju."

A single bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. I smirked at this. "What is that interesting creature." He indicated to Sumi with his cane.

"That's Sumi. She's just a Summon Being. Nothing special really." _Boy are you lying!__ Ah shut up!_

"Gato, why did you come here?" Zabuza asked forgetting about me. "And who are those henchmen?"

The man called Gato laughed. I really don't like this guy. "Our strategy has changed a little..."

"I don't like this guy." I mutter.

Apparently Zabuza heard me, "I don't like him either but he pays well." Zabuza said just loud enough for only me to hear.

"I'm sorry about this Zabuza, but you will die here." Gato said.

"What?" Zabuza said quietly.

"Since hiring regular shinobi costs a lot of money, I hired Rough Ninja like you. And, it would have been more ideal to save my money and effort if ninja-to-ninja battles ended in each ninja killed the other off. Well you certainly aren't worthy of being called The Demon of the Hidden Mist village. If you ask me you're just a cute little demon!" The goons behind him laughed.

"I'll break his other arm if you like. And then I'll heal them and then I'll break them again." I hissed to Zabuza.

"Why?"

"Cause I _really_ don't like this creep." I hissed back.

"Kakashi, Inari, Genin... I apologize. Our fight ends here. As long as my mission to take down Tazuna is gone, there is no reason to fight you either.

"You are right." Inari Sensei said.

Gato walked forward.

"Guys!"

"Yes!" Xia, Shikamaya, and Naruto sprang to my side. Sumi jumped gracefully behind me with the wooden coffin still in her tails. Zabuza look at me, it was hard to read his expression.

"Where's Haku?" Gato asked. "I owe that brat for the broken arm." Then he saw the coffin in Sumi's tails. "I see so that brat's dead. Good! Who killed him? I'd like to reward him."

"How can you just let him talk about Haku like that?" Naruto asked Zabuza through clenched teeth.

"Haku was just a tool. A weapon. As all shinobi are." Zabuza said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Naruto yelled. Everyone was looking at Naruto. "He gave his life for you!" He pointed to the coffin. "He cared about you that much! And you say that he was a tool! A weapon! You were his only reason!"

My heart stopped for a second. Mizuki's words rang in my ears. "_How can your cousin, Nozomi look at you with the devotion, compassion that she does, she defends you! Like you're her only reason!"_

"I understand..." I whispered.

"You understand?" Xia asked.

"I understand Haku. I never met him, but I understand him." I felt a tear travel down my face.

"I understand living for one person. To help them achieve their dreams." I sobbed. "The look on Haku's face..." I was trembling as more tears cascaded from my eyes. "It's similar to how I look at Naruto!"

"At me?" Naruto asked.

Gato laughed. "Living for someone else's dream. How pathetic! I'd of thought a Senju would live to aspire their own dream!"

"SHUT UP! All my life I've looked after him! Kept him out of trouble the best I could! I've kept half the Village from killing him! I know I can't do it forever. He will be able to stand without me someday soon. But even then... Whenever he needs me, I will do everything in my power to do so! And I will get rid of anyone who stands his or my way!"

"What do you _love _him?"

"Yes of course I love him! He's my cousin! I'll fight to the last breath for my family!"

"You're pathetic, just like Haku." Gato scoffed.

"Don't you feel anything hearing him say those things about Haku? Weren't you with Haku for a long time?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

"As Gato used me... I simply used Haku. We shinobi are simply tools. I have no regrets." Zabuza said without emotion.

"Do you... Do you really mean that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, stop." Kakashi Sensei said as he and Inari Sensei made their way over to us. "There is no need to fight him anymore. Besides..."

"SHUT UP! He is still my enemy!" Naruto pointed to Zabuza.

"He cared about that much! And if I am Nozomi's only reason... She loves me so much..." Tears were flowing down Naruto's face. I felt like I was going to be sick seeing in so much pain, but at the same time, I felt proud. "It's like we're twins and not cousins! And I'm the stupid younger one that the other's always there for! She could have graduated years ago! But she- But she- If what Nozomi says is true than Haku... Then Haku...! HE THREW AWAY HIS LIFE FOR YOU!"

"Kid... Don't say anything more." I saw a few of Zabuza's tears hit the stone bridge. "Haku... Haku wasn't just thinking of me. He was feeling pain inside for you while he battled you guys too. I know... He was too kind. I'm glad we could fight with you in the end." Zabuza picked up his sword.

Zabuza ran toward Gato, who took off running into the crowd of goons. One of them stabbed Zabuza in the back with a spear.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed. Xia, Shikamaya, Naruto and I took off after Zabuza. One man with a club was about to hit Zabuza with it but Shikamaya used Shadow Imitation Technique to stop the man in his mid swing. Zabuza looked back in surprise. Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Zabuza nodded and continued forward towards Gato. Shikamaya used her Shadow and Paper Techniques to paralyze and slice her opponents. Xia beat the crud out of anyone who dared near her. Naruto used his Shadow Clones to defeat his opponents. I used my wood to protect both me and Zabuza.

Gato kept running away from Zabuza, but he wasn't fast enough. None of us looked away as Zabuza sliced Gato in half.

"Cool." I said as Gato's split body fell to the stone bridge he had tried to destroy. "Oh the irony." I smirked.

Zabuza dropped his sword and his knees gave out but he didn't hit the ground. Shikamaya held him up with her jutsu. He turned his head. Xia and Shikamaya stood to my right and Naruto stood off to my left. Shikamaya retracted her jutsu. Zabuza stood up on his own and turned to us. I smiled, turned and walked back to Inari Sensei, Sumi and Kakashi Sensei. By the sound of the foot steps behind me Naruto, Shikamaya and Xia were following. I stopped and looked back, Zabuza followed a ways behind us. I smiled and ran a little to catch up to the others.

Kakashi Sensei, Sumi and Inari Sensei met us half way. Sumi turned around and put the wooden coffin down. "I'm going now. Please, Nozomi, next time only summon me in an emergency." She knelt down next to my ear. "Or when you're alone." She whispered.

We heard Zabuza coming toward us. Naruto, Shikamaya, Xia and I parted. Zabuza stopped and fell to his knees in front of the box and pulled out the spear that was stuck in his back. I made a sign and the top disappeared in a puff of smoke. Haku lay there his eyes closed, dried blood on his chest.

"Haku..." Zabuza lifted the top half of Haku out of the coffin.

I made fingers into the shape of a heart. _Wood Style, Coma Coffin Jutsu._

Golden light outlined Haku. Everyone held their breath. The lights went out and Haku didn't stir.

_It didn't work! My timing was off! No!_ I closed my eyes and a tear leaked out.

"Haku..." Zabuza breathed but he didn't sound upset.

"Nozomi, what did you do?" Inari Sensei breathed. She didn't sound angry, just amazed.

I opened my eyes Haku was stirring. He opened his eyes. "Zabuza?"

"Haku!" Zabuza brought the boy to his chest. "I'm so sorry. You're not just a weapon. I'm so sorry."

"Naruto!" a small boy came running with a small crossbow in his hands, with what seemed half the village. Any henchmen that were left took off into a boat that I didn't notice was there until now.

There was cheering form the villagers. Zabuza and Haku had stood up. Zabuza looked at Haku like Iruka Sensei looked at Naruto. I smiled at this. I looked into the crowd I saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna towards the front. Sasuke looked kinda bitter that he had missed out on that last fight. Sakura looked relieved that everyone was alright. Tazuna was celebrating with the other villagers.

The celebrating died down when everyone noticed Zabuza and Haku. Many gave them cold and hateful looks. I went and stood in front Zabuza and Haku. Naruto, and Shikamaya came and stood on either side of me. Xia stood next to Shikamaya and Sakura stood next to Naruto. Sasuke limped over with Tazuna supporting him. Our Senseis stood with us.

"If you want them you'll have to go through all of us!" Naruto said fiercely.

"Naruto! What is this about?" The boy with the crossbow called angrily.

"Inari! This man killed Gato!" Naruto yelled.

There were gasps of shock throughout the crowd.

"He, he really killed Gato?" The boy who had the same name as my Sensei asked.

"Yes he did." Kakashi said seriously.

"I don't think we could have done it ourselves." Shikamaya said.

The boy started to applaud alone for several seconds. The other villagers joined in one by one. Then in groups, until everyone was clapping.

"We don't-" Zabuza started looking down.

"Zabuza." Inari Sensei said.

I continued for Inari Sensei, "You fought with us in the end. You saved the village, with our help, true. But never the less..." I smiled.

"Yeah. Just go with us on this one." Sakura said.

"Zabuza." Haku said.

Zabuza looked down at Haku, from behind his bandages I think he smiled.

"Friends all tried to warn me  
But I held my head up high  
All the time they warned me  
But I only passed them by  
They all tried to tell me  
But I guess I didn't care  
I turned my back and  
Left them standing there

All the burning bridges that have fallen after me  
All the lonely feelings and the burning memories  
Everyone I left behind each time I closed the door  
Burning bridges lost forevermore"

I sang softly when I was alone that night on a building roof. "Not this bridge. It will stand."

Everyone was fit to leave the village a few days later. Tazuna who turned out to be the boy Inari's grandfather, his mother Tsunami, Zabuza, Haku and half the village came to see us off.

"You guys going to be okay with us gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I think the village is in good hands." Tazuna put his hand on Zabuza's shoulder.

"We won't let anything happen to this village or bridge. I can assure you of that." Haku said.

We said our goodbyes and waved as we walked away from the village. The villagers waved and called out their goodbyes as we left.

"Well that was an interesting turn out." Kakashi Sensei mentioned.

"Yeah." "I'll say." "At least it was a good one." We all agreed.

"I'm just glad I was able to finish my poem." I said. I pulled out my Book and put in the last few lines. I smiled as I looked at it.

I woke up

Not knowing

Whether it was night or day

I saw the sun

Not knowing

Whether it was rising or setting

A bird flew by

And into the sun

I used to wonder why,

But now I know

Now I realize

That if I would have had wings

They would have been clipped

So long ago

That I would never remember flying

But perhaps now

If I was given the chance

I could fly forever

For Zabuza Momochi and Haku


	13. Book Two Chap 7

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Homecoming: Another Jinchuriki!

* * *

_Just twenty miles. Seventeen. Fifteen._

I stopped as my stomach growled. From the sound of it everyone else was hungry too.

"Alright we'll have lunch here then." Kakashi Sensei said.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed.

Some of us pulled out what was left of the food Tazuna had supplied us with before we left the village, while Inari Sensei and I went out and looked for whatever we could find.

"Nozomi." Inari Sensei asked from beside me as picked some blackberries.

"Yeah?"

"That battle..."

"Which one?"

"Both, I guess. In your first, your one on one with Zabuza... When we got there at first got there we watched you battle him for a short while. You held your own so well..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! Not at all! Actually I'm impressed. Some of those jutsu you used were beyond you level. Crucifixion for instance."

"It wasn't me that did that." I stopped picking berries. _Don't you dare!_

"Huh?"

"I don't know how I did it. I barely glanced at the scroll once. I saw it was much too difficult for my level so I put it back. You know come back to it when I'm stronger. I don't have a photographic memory so that's out. I don't know how I did it..." I looked through the tree tops.

"I see... Well maybe you just have someone watching out for you." Inari Sensei said pleasantly, but I could tell she was troubled. "What about that animal that you summoned? She reminded me of the Tailed Beasts."

My heart stopped momentarily."Her name is Sumi. Again I do a lot of things and I have no idea how I do them. They just- They just _happen_. Maybe it's part of my Kekkei Genkai... I don't know..." I shrugged and went back to picking.

"Hmmm." Inari Sensei was clearly troubled by my abilities.

_I hate lying to her. __I know but..._

"Nozomi, come on. Let's get back to the others."

I glanced at her basket, it was only half full. I sighed. _She only did this to get information out of me. Figures. __Get used to it, Nozomi. Hashirama, your Great-great-grandfather, the first Hokage, got it all the time._ _Great._ I rolled my eyes.

Halfway through lunch Tonton showed up. Apparently they had sent Tonton back to the Konaha when I'd went into the coma. And That Grandma Tsunade wanted to talk to me. Man that pig is slow.

That's it! No more sneaking dumplings to Tonton in the middle of the night!

Tonton said everyone was worried sick about me and to hurry back quickly. Also Grandma Tsunade wanted to talk to me and Naruto.

We took off shortly after lunch. Shikamaya carried Tonton the whole way back. Naruto and Sasuke had been acting weird towards each other. Oh well not my problem yet. I say yet because somehow it will become my problem somehow.

"The Gates!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Finally!" "We're home!"

"I need a nap and a shower." Shikamaya said. _That's Shikamaya for you._

Naruto and I took our time getting to the Mansion. Enjoying the fact that we were in familiar surroundings.

"We're home!" Naruto said loudly as we entered the house. When we entered the living room we were covered in people.

"You had us worried sick!" "Don't scare us like that again!" Of course those came from Aunt Kushina and Aunt Shizune. Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya stood off to the side waiting for my Aunts to stop crushing us.

"Mom! I can't breathe!" Naruto said.

"Neither can I." I choked out.

"Alright you two give them some space." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

Aunt Shizune and Aunt Kushina backed off a little.

"So how'd it go?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked.

"Oh not bad. I just went into a coma for a few days, that's about it." I shrugged.

"We know." Aunt Kushina said.

Naruto went into full blown detail about the mission. He didn't go overboard once, he didn't have to. I listened too, since I was out for most of it. A weird expression crossed everyone's face when Naruto told everyone about Sumi and when he unleashed the Nine Tails Chakra.

"An eleven tailed golden wolf, huh?" Grandpa Jiraiya put his hand on his chin, "I never heard of that Summons."

"Neither have I." Aunt Kushina said.

"I didn't know what I was doing. It all just kinda happened." I said blushing.

We celebrated the mission's success that night. The place is obvious, Ichiraku's! Aunt Kushina can cook really well but Ichiraku's is kinda our celebratory place. Something good happens we go there. Needless to say we all couldn't fit in the bar so we had to share stools. We were all squished but we didn't care. I just wanted the night to be over so I could see what Grandma Tsunade wanted to talk to me about. Although I have a feeling I know what is.

"Nozomi!" someone hissed.

I groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over my head.

"Nozomi! Get up! We need to talk!" someone hissed again.

I sighed and sat up. I shook my head to clear it. In the dim light that snuck through the curtains I saw Grandma Tsunade standing in the doorway. She gestured with her head for me to follow as she left. I sighed and crawled out of bed.

_Honestly I just got home from a mission that put me in a coma and she wants me to get of bed! Man she bugs me sometimes!_

I followed her down the hall. _The cellar? No one goes down there._

"Grandma Tsunade, what's this about anyway?" I asked rubbing my eye.

She didn't answer. She just went to the trap door in the floor and yanked it open. "You coming?" She asked as she disappeared down the steps.

I shrugged and followed her. I followed Grandma Tsunade in silence. Some golden light came from the walls themselves.

I gasped. The stairs had ended and we had entered a chamber under the Mansion. It was long, wide and had a high ceiling. On the far wall was a mural. Most of it was a large painting of Sumi. On each of her tails were smaller versions of each Tailed Beast.

"Grandma Tsunade, what is this place?" I asked.

"Ask Sumi." Grandma Tsunade said her back turned to me.

I sighed. _Go ahead._ I bit my thumb to draw the blood for the Summoning. I made the Cresset Moon on the back of my hand. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram!_ "Tail Summoning!"

Smoke surrounded us and as it cleared Sumi sat in front of me her eleven tails fanned. Only this time she was about the size Akamaru. "I knew I'd see this place again." She said solemnly.

"Hello Sumi." Grandma Tsunade said turning.

"Hello Lady Tsunade." Sumi said respectfully, bowing her head.

"This is the chamber where my daughter, your mother, Minako lost her life." Grandma Tsunade said her voice shaking. "Nozomi, your mother-"

"I know. I know everything. I even know who Naruto's father is."

"You told her?" Grandma Tsunade asked Sumi surprised.

"I told what she needed to know. I'm not going to lie to her, Lady Tsunade." Sumi looked Grandma Tsunade in the eye. Her normal kind demeanor was gone and replaced with sheer defiance.

"You two seem to be close." Grandma Tsunade said.

"Oh there are times when I want to kill, Sumi! But I'm stuck with her." I giggled as Sumi pinned me to the ground.

"Sumi." Grandma Tsunade said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Sumi said as I pushed her off.

"Can, the Nine Tails be Summoned like you?"

Sumi paused for a moment. "Yes... _Kitsune_ can be Summoned like I can." Sumi said slowly.

"But?" Grandma Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

"But I'm not sure how he'll react. I have always been able to control my siblings back home. And I can control their power here, easy."

"So what's the catch?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

Sumi looked at her and blinked. "There isn't one, really. Kitsune's always been... Unpredictable..."

"So he can be Summoned without breaking the Seal?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"Yes, we all can. Shukaku, Aoko, Mizu, Valin, Tasunke, Rokuro, Cho, Hachirou, Kitsune and I can all be summoned without breaking the Seals."

"Who?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"We all have names you know." Sumi said slightly annoyed. Sumi shook her head.

"Nozomi." Grandma Tsunade said. "When you came back I didn't expect you to know anything more when you left." Grandma Tsunade shook her head. I sighed.

"Lady Tsunade." Sumi said.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever tried to figure out how...?"

"I did for a short while but I just said forget it after a while. If I've been given another chance than so be it and if not then oh well."

"Fair enough." Sumi shrugged.

"Okay what?" I said.

"I'll tell you later." Sumi said.

"Huh?" I said quietly as Grandma Tsunade walked past me and Sumi.

"Sumi?" I asked.

"Time for bed, dear." Sumi said grabbing the hem of my nightgown with her teeth.

I picked Sumi up and carried her up the steps. _Why can't my life be normal?_

I ran along the roof tops with Sumi at my heels. She seemed to like being the size of Akamaru. Personally I think she just likes being carried.

"Nozomi, look down there." Sumi stopped. I looked down in the alleyway. "Isn't that Naruto being chased by Sakura?"

"You know..." I said tilting my head to one side. "I think it is. Along with Konohamaru and his little friends."

"Konohamaru?" Sumi asked tilting her head as well.

"Yeah. He's the Third's Grandson and he idolizes Naruto." I shook my head.

"Shouldn't we help them?"

"Ah, what the heck." I shrugged.

We followed them from along the roof tops for only a short while before Konohamaru bumped into someone. I sighed as Sumi and I jumped down from the roof.

"That hurt." Said the teenage boy in black with purple face paint.

Konohamaru looked scared.

_Nozomi to the rescue as usual._ "There you kids are!" I exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"He you little brother?" The blond teenage girl asked pointing to Konohamaru, who sat on the ground. _Sand Ninja._ I saw her forehead protector around her neck.

"No. He's the Third's grandson. I'm supposed to be looking after him and his friends today. But they wanted to find my cousin, Naruto. Which apparently they did." I nodded to Naruto. "So you guys must be here for the Chunin Exam. Am I right?"

"Huh? Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto! Don't you listen to anything Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya say!"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya? Two of the Sanin?" The Sand Ninja with face paint asked.

"Yeah. There my grandparents. Who are you?" I asked.

"Well since we _are _in your Village, I'll answer that. I'm Tamari, the Kazekage's daughter."

"I'm Kankuro, the Kazekage's son."

"I'm Nozomi. The First Hokage's Great-great-granddaughter; the Second Hokage's Great-Great-Grandniece; the Fourth Hokage's niece; Granddaughter to two of the Sanin." I raised an eyebrow at them smirking. They looked kinda put out. I laughed. "Relax. I'm not some spoiled brat who actually cares about that sort of crap." I rolled my eyes. "Again sorry about the kid. He just took off."

But I saw their eyes were now on Sumi.

"Oh, that's Sumi. She's a Summons."

"Hello, young ones." Sumi said respectfully and inclined her head slightly.

They jumped back a bit. I laughed at them and shook my head. "I understand the first time I met Sumi I thought the same thing. She does kinda remind me of a Tailed Bea-" I was cut off by a cough. I kept coughing until I was on my knees.

"Are you alright?" Tamari asked concerned.

I nodded still coughing. "I'm fine. I think I caught something from the hospital." I said still on my knees shaking a bit.

"Hospital?" Tamari asked.

"Yeah, Nozomi's training to be a medical-nin." Sakura spoke up for the first time.

Sumi nudged me up. "I'm fine. I'll just have to get something for this cold later." I scooped Sumi into my arms. "Again I'm sorry Konohamaru bumped into you. Sakura was just trying to help me get them back." I nodded to Sakura as I entered a smaller coughing fit. I shifted Sumi into one arm so I wouldn't cough on her. I sighed.

"Saved by your cousin again, Naruto?" We all looked up. Sasuke sat in a tree tossing a rock in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said annoyed.

Sasuke jumped down and nodded to the Sand Ninja.

"I don't see it." I said.

"See what?" Udon asked, sniffing.

"Why almost every girl my age in the Village is obsessed with Sasuke. I mean he's kinda-" I coughed. "cute. But I don't see what the big deal is." I shook my head.

Sakura went off. "WHAT?"

I sighed as I shook my head. "Sometimes I hate being the only kid with half a brain in this Village."

"There you are." an emotionless voice said. We all looked. A redheaded boy about my age stood upside-down on a branch.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro said nervously.

I glanced at the boy, Gaara. _There's something about him... But I don't know what._ Sumi fidgeted in my arms. "Sumi, you okay?" I whispered.

Sumi shook her head. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"Well, I gotta go." I said, I coughed. "Naruto if you need me you know where to find me." I turned and jumped into the tree Gaara was in. I glanced at Gaara, he stared at me and Sumi for a few minutes. I broke the stare with a shake of my head and jumped onto a roof top. "Sumi, who was that boy?"

"I don't know but he holds my youngest brother, Shukaku."


	14. Book Two Chap 8

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: The Pressure's On!

* * *

I hopped along the roof tops for a few seconds and stopped. I put Sumi down and Blanked Out.

"Hey you. What's your name?" Sasuke had jumped out of his tree.

"Oh, me?" Tamari asked.

"No, the one next to you. The one with the gourd."

"My name is Gaara of the Desert."

_Gaara..._ I looked in another tree. Three people, one girl two boys were sitting in it. _Their forehead protectors... I've never seen them. Oh well. Huh. So they're into me, Gaara and Sasuke. Well that's no surprise. Poor Naruto..._

I traveled away from them to the Hokage Mansion. _Alright so they're deciding who's going to participate in the Chunin exams... Let's see who makes the cut... WHAT? ALL OF US! THERE'S NO WAY IN- __No swearing, Nozomi.__ Right thanks. But none of us are ready. __Well your Senseis do. And so do I.__ Thanks, Sumi. __That's why I'm here, honey. That's why I'm here._

"We are being watched." Lord Hokage said.

The Jonin looked surprised and started looking around.

"No she is not in this room. Actually she's on Ichiraku's roof." Lord Hokage smiled.

"Nozomi." Inari Sensei said shaking her head.

_Busted._ I snapped my compact shut. "The Chunin Exams huh? I hear those are hard..."

"They are, dear." Sumi said.

"You really think I can do it?"

"You and your teammates are plenty ready. But be warned people have died during these Exams." Sumi gave me a serious look. "One of your opponents is the Jinchuriki to Shukaku. He won't be easy to beat."

"Three Jinchuriki in one Exam. This will be fun. There will be several skilled Genin there as well. I just hope-"

"Nozomi!" A voice cut me off.

I looked down. Grandma Tsunade stood in the street looking up at me with Tonton sitting at her heels. I jumped down, Sumi landing next to me. "Hello Grandma Tsunade." I said covering my mouth in as I coughed.

"Why is Sumi out like this? It's freaking people out."

"Well boo who for them. They'll just have to get used to her." I said putting my hands on my hips.

Grandma Tsunade shook her head. "Why were you eaves dropping on the Jonin and Lord Hokage?"

"You heard about that already?"

"I was outside the door."

"Now look who's eaves dropping." I said.

"Nozomi!" Sumi scolded softly.

"So you going to participate in the Chunin Exams?" Grandma Tsunade asked glancing at Tonton oinking to Sumi and Sumi replying in barks.

"I guess so... I mean it's a really hard test. It's made some really good ninja quit..."

"You're doubting yourself?" Grandma Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

I shrugged, coughing.

"She'll be fine. Even if she did it without me there's still a high chance of her passing." Sumi said. Tonton gave a small nod.

"So you're that confident in Nozomi's raw abilities?" Grandma Tsunade asked skeptically.

"Yes. After all you mentored her from a young age, Lady Tsunade."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Grandma Tsunade muttered. Sumi chuckled at this.

"Come on, Sumi! Let's go train!" I scooped Sumi into my arms and bolted.

"Water Style, Over Flowing River!" Water streamed over the training ground flooding it in six feet of water. I stood on the water, Sumi sitting next to me her tails fanned.

"Not bad, Nozomi." Sumi commented. "Now let's try an Earth Style."

"Earth Style, Rising Stone Spears!" Rock spear pillars rose from the depths of the pool.

"Excellent!" Sumi said.

"Not bad kid." A voice said from the trees. Sumi and I looked where the voice had come from. A man with a Hidden Rain forehead protector jumped out of the trees.

I sighed. "Do you honestly want to fight me?"

"Oh, big shot Genin huh? Well take this!" He threw his umbrella at me.

I sighed and didn't do a thing. A wooden pillar wrapped itself around it. A bunch of kunai poked out of the wood pillar. "Like I said." I coughed. "Are you sure you want to fight me?"

"So you're good kid I'll give you that." The Rain Shinobi said, he threw a kunai at me.

I easily dodged. "Water Style, Water Whip!" I knocked the man into the pool of water, but before he could hit the water he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He isn't coming back." Sumi said. I nodded. "Come on stamina training." Sumi said taking off across the pool.

_**Dream Realm**_

Sumi and I lay in the large clearing that we met in, just staring at the clouds. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Are you sleeping in the _dream realm_, kid?"

I opened one eye. Yugito looked down on me smiling. I let out a loud, fake snore. Yugito laughed at me.

I sat up. "So how have you been?"

"Oh, okay. Nothing exciting." Yugito shrugged. "So how'd the mission turn out? Or did you sleep through the whole thing?"

Sumi laughed. "She almost did!"

"Really?" Aoko asked cheerfully as she tackled Sumi.

"Well... Yeah." I admitted embarrassed. Yugito, Aoko and Sumi laughed. "Ah shut up!" I said, coughing.

"Sorry, dear but it's just-" Sumi tried to swallow her laughter, and failed.

They stopped laughing after a few minutes, I admit I joined in toward the end. I filled Yugito in on how the mission went. She said she'd heard of Zabuza before but promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone about his location.

"I wish I could have Aoko with all the time, like here."

"You can." I blinked in surprise.

"I can?" she was clearing bewildered.

"Yeah. Sumi's followed me everywhere since I got back to the Village. Just use a Summoning Jutsu and a Cresset Moon in the palm of your hand in blood."

"That's all?" Aoko asked.

"That's all." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me that, Sumi?" Aoko asked slightly miffed.

"I thought you knew." Sumi said in surprise.

"Of course I didn't know! How could I know?" Aoko exclaimed.

"And how was I to know you didn't?" Sumi hissed getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh! This is just like the time-!" Aoko said.

"And there they go." I muttered, coughing.

"Huh?" Yugito said as we stepped away from the sibling fight.

"Siblings fight. It's the natural order of things." I said as we walked across the clearing. "My cousin Naruto and I have been raised as siblings and we fight all the time, but we do get along most of the time."

Yugito shrugged. "I never had any siblings so I wouldn't know." Yugito glanced at me. "Something bugging you?"

"Chunin Exams." I said.

"Chunin Exams? Already?"

"Yeah. Apparently my Sensei thinks my Squad and I are ready."

"And you're not sure that you are."

"Yeah... I mean with Sumi by my side I doubt I could fail. And I could probably do it on my own. But-" a cough cut me off.

"You're just nervous. I felt the same way."

"_You _felt nervous?" I scoffed. "I doubt it. I mean I know you were a stupid, arrogant, bratty Genin at some point but..."

"Gee thanks." Yugito said sarcastically. We both laughed. "Don't worry about the Exams. You'll do fine."

"I know but have you heard who one of the instructors are? _Ibiki._ He's a master at mental torture! I mean I could probably see through anything-" I broke off in another coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah. Just a cold." I shrugged.

"Stop stressing. It won't help."

"I know. But here's the thing... This is the first time in _five years_ that a rookie has participated in the Chunin Exams. _And_ on top of that there are _four_ rookie squads from the Hidden Leaf participating! And my cousin's on one of them! Ohhhhh!" I buried my face in my hands.

I felt Yugito put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up. "You feel like you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, don't you?"

I hung my head. "I don't try to. It just happens. All of my friends for my class in the Academy are participating. I was the one who gathered my group of friends. All of us were misfits in small groups of twos and threes. And I just kinda grabbed em and we all clicked. You know? Misfits fit together. I brought us all together, so I'm responsible for them. If anything happens to them..."

"You can't protect everyone." Yugito said.

"I know. It always just seems to fall on- Oof!" Sumi tackled me from behind.

"I think I'm not the only one who thinks you need to relax." Yugito laughed scooping up Aoko.

"Come on, dear, you have to wake up soon or you'll be late." Sumi said getting off of me.

"See ya Yugito!" I said as Sumi and I faded. She and Aoko waved goodbye as they faded as well.

Light blinded me. _Chunin Exams... Just relax. Everything's going to be fine. Oh who am I kidding I'm gonna die!_


	15. Book Two Chap 9

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Rock Lee!

* * *

"Morning Sumi." I said as I pulled my poncho over my head.

"Morning." Sumi said stretching. "How's your cough?"

"Well I haven't-" a cough broke me off. "Never mind."

I scooped up Sumi and went into the dining room. Naruto had a pile of pancakes in front of him. "Morning, Nozomi!" Naruto called stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"Naruto, don't talk with your mouth full." Aunt Kushina scolded, raising her hand to smack him.

"I'm sorry, Mom!" Naruto said swallowing, and leaning away from Aunt Kushina.

Grandpa Jiraiya laugh a bit. "Jiraiya..." Grandma Tsunade said threateningly. He stopped immediately.

Aunt Shizune, Aunt Kushina and I laughed at Grandpa Jiraiya. But I was cut off by a cough.

"Are you alright, Nozomi?" Grandma Tsunade asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a cold." I said dismissively.

Aunt Shizune and Grandma Tsunade gave me death stares. I was forced to gag down some herbs. Yuck! But they did help. Although I could've done without Sumi laughing at me.

Naruto, Sumi and I met up with Sasuke, Sakura Shikamaya and Xia at the Academy. When we went into the Academy there was a huge group of people in one of the corridors.

Some boy with a soup bowl hair cut and bug eyes was on the floor. Two teenage boys stood over him.

"What's all this about?" I asked coughing.

"You will let us through." Sasuke said.

"You can also undo the Genjutsu barrier." Shikamaya said.

"We have business on the third floor, you know." Xia said.

"What are these kids talking about?" "I don't know" "This is the third floor."

"So you noticed eh?" one of the teenagers said.

"It was too obvious." I said offhandedly, waving one hand and holding Sumi in the other.

"How about it Sakura?" Sasuke said his hands in his pockets. "You should have been the first to realize it."

"Oh... Yeah... That's right! A mile away!" _Sakura's been so distant today. _"After all this is the second floor." Sakura finished confidently.

One of the teenagers tried to attack Sasuke but the boy with the soup bowl hair cut stopped them. I heard Xia giggle. _Oh no._ I watched Xia twirl her shoulder length copper hair as she looked at the boy, blushing slightly. Unfortunately he was looking at Sakura. _Poor Xia._

"Come on guys! We have to get to the third floor." I said turning grabbing Sakura and Xia, Sumi trotting at my heels. The others followed suit.

Before we turned in our forms we went to the Dojo for old time's sake.

"Man a lot of memories here." Shikamaya said.

"Yeah, so many classes." Xia agreed. "Skipped."

"I wish I could relive those days." Sakura said.

"Well I don't! I hated class!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How would you know? You were barely there." Sasuke said.

"You! With the unpleasant look! Wait a minute!" a voice called. We looked up at the balcony, the boy with the soup bowl hair cut stood there. "Why don't you fight me here and now!"

Sasuke looked bored, Xia blushed, Shikamaya and I looked at each other. Naruto just sat down. "Fight here?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not? This is the Dojo after all, Sasuke." I said.

"Yes!" The boy jumped down. "My name's Rock Lee. When asking ones name you are supposed to give your own first. Right? Sasuke Uchiha."

"Rock Lee..." Xia said quietly.

"If you already knew my name then why did you ask?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight you." Lee said.

"Well looks like we get front row seats." Shikamaya said jumping up onto the balcony. The rest of us followed suit. I sighed picked Sumi up and walked up the steps like a normal person.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" Sasuke asked. "Because if you want to battle the other..." Sasuke pointed to me on the balcony. "She's up there."

"Huh?" Lee said.

"She's a Senju, through and through. We were the top two in the class. She even has the Wood Kekkei Genkai. We've never battled it out so I don't know which one of us is better."

"I'm not that good." I muttered, coughing.

"No! The one I want to fight is you, Uchiha." Lee said. _Thank you. I don't feel like fighting._

Lee and Sasuke started fighting. Xia's eyes were studying Lee's every move. There's no doubt about it, this kid was a talented taijutsu user. Lee kicked Sasuke in the face, sending him across the room.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said.

Xia looked at Lee with admiration.

"He's good." Shikamaya commented.

"I concur." I said nodding as I coughed. Naruto remained silent, watching the battle intensely.

Sasuke got up, he looked up. _The Sharingan! So I finally get to see it. _Sasuke charged at Lee. Lee kicked Sasuke in the face. _What-?_ Sasuke went flying.

"That's right my technique is neither Genjutsu or Ninjutsu." Lee charged at Sasuke.

"Amazing." Xia said leaning over the railing.

Sasuke was getting his butt handed to him as Lee kicked, elbowed and punched him. "That's right my technique is mere Taijutsu." Now he was going on about his technique. Xia was clinging to every word he was saying. They had resumed fighting. This is an interesting information gathering opportunity, but we were running out of time.

"Enough!" I said. Everyone looked at me. I jumped down off the balcony with Sumi in my arms. "You can settle this another time but we have to turn in our entry forms." I turned to the balcony. "Shikamaya, Xia let's go!" I jumped onto the balcony and walked out of the dojo with Xia and Shikamaya in my wake.

"Nozomi why did you stop the fight? I was learning some good stuff!" Xia complained crossing her arms.

"Because Lee was about to do something that would have gotten him in big trouble. And we'll leave it at that. Hmph."

"What?" Shikamaya asked.

"These Chunin Exams are getting interesting."

"What do you mean?" Xia asked.

"Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, Tamari, Gaara, all the other Misfit Dozen... There are a lot of strong people in the Exams this year..." I coughed. "This will be fun." I smiled.

"What happened to your panic attack?" Xia asked.

"You know I think I'll be fine." _I'm so dead! __I can still hear your thoughts you know, Nozomi, dear.__ Crap! _

"Come on we better hurry." Xia said cart wheeling down the hall.

"How does she have so much energy?" Shikamaya asked.

"That's Xia for you."

"Hey did you see how she was looking at that boy, Lee?"

"Yeah, but I think he likes Sakura. Who likes Sasuke."

"I hate these love things." Xia said.

"Ditto."


	16. Book Two Chap 10

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Get Ready, Relax... Here We Go!

* * *

Xia, Shikamaya, Sumi and I walked to room 301. Inari Sensei was waiting there outside the room. "So you girls decided to show up. No surprise there." She said her hand on her hip. "But you're cutting it a little close aren't you?"

"We got a little side tracked." I said glancing at Xia and Shikamaya.

"Well go ahead through and good luck, Girls." Inari Sensei stepped aside to let through.

We went through the large doors and walked through. We were shocked at how many people were there.

I sighed.

"There are a lot of people here." Xia said excitedly.

"What a drag." Shikamaya said.

"You can say that again." A bored voice came from the crowd. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji stepped out of the horde of people.

"Hey cuz. So you decided to take the Exams too, huh?" Shikamaya said.

"Yeah, but if I knew this many people were gonna be here I wouldn't have bothered." Shikamaru said his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean you wouldn't have bothered? Then I wouldn't even have a shot at this!" Ino said loudly. Choji just kept stuffing chips in his mouth.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura came into the room at that moment. As usual Ino greeted Sasuke like he was her boyfriend and her and Sakura started arguing.

"What a drag." Shikamaya and Shikamaru said in unison.

"My, my everyone's here." We turned to see Kiba, Hinata and Shino stood there.

"Hey guys." Xia said.

"H-hello everyone." Hinata said timidly, blushing at the sight of Naruto.

"Looks like everyone in the Misfit Dozen's here." I said.

"Yeah, looks like it!" Naruto said.

"Hey what's up with the wolf?" Kiba asked.

"Hello, younglings." Sumi said amused.

"AHH!" "What the-?" "She talks?" Although Kiba didn't look too surprised though, he was shocked just not freaking out.

Sumi, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaya, Xia and I laughed.

"I never heard any dog talk besides my mom's and I've never seen one with eleven tails." Kiba said.

"Sumi's special." I said scratching her on the head causing her to wag her eleven tails.

Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's head and sniffed Sumi, who sniffed him in return. Akamaru tackled Sumi playfully. Sumi and Akamaru started a wrestling match.

"Sorry about this." Kiba said.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Hey, you guys." We turned to see a white haired boy a little older than us. "You should be a little quieter." He walked up to us. "You guys are the Misfit Dozen, right? Fresh out of the Academy?"

"Yeah, that's us." I said. "What of it?"

"This isn't a field trip you know."

"Who are you carrying on like that?" Ino asked.

"His name is Kabuto Yakushi." I said. "He's taken this Exam multiple times. And probably has more knowledge about this Exam than the people who instruct it."

"How do you this?" Shino asked. To be honest I've rarely ever heard him talk, so this is a surprise.

"I did my research." I shrugged.

"Good to see some people do research." Kabuto said nodding his head to me. "But take a good look around you."

They all looked around, I just stared at Kabuto. _There's something about this guy... __I know what you mean, dear._

"The ones behind you are from the Hidden Rain Village. They're hot tempered. Everyone's tense before the Exam." Kabuto said. "I thought I'd warn you guys before you got your butts kicked."

"They couldn't touch me if they tried." I said.

"Well someone's arrogant." One of them said.

I turned to them. "Do you want to fight me?" I asked cracking my knuckles and coughing.

One of them threw a kunai at me, it got stuck in a wood pillar that came from the wall. "Like I said do you want to fight me?" I asked smirking at them from behind the horizontal pillar.

They looked nervous and backed off. The wood pillar retreated into the wall and the kunai fell to the floor with a clatter. I picked it up and walked over to the Rain Shinobi. They backed away.

But I smiled warmly and held out the kunai to the Rain Shinobi with the bamboo pole on his back. "I have no quarrel with you." I said. He took to kunai cautiously and retracted quickly after he took it. "Relax! Worst case scenario at this stage of the Exam is we fail the written test and we take it again next year. Stop worrying." I turned around to see everyone was looking at me with curiosity.

"Nozomi, what happened to you? You were a nervous wreck the other day." Naruto asked.

"It was all a part of my strategy." I said smiling.

"Strategy?" A redheaded Grass kunoichi with glasses asked. There were several whispers from around the room.

"Yes, my strategy. Completely lose it before the Exams, over react. Then take a deep breath, meditate, dance, watch the clouds, write a poem, read a book. Do something to relax yourself."

"But what good does that do?" a Hidden Waterfall Shinobi asked from the front of the room.

"It gets out a lot of stress prematurely so there's very little stress left in you by the time you get to what you've been so nervous about. Also-" I coughed a bit. "Also during the time you spend relaxing think it all over. Why am I nervous? Should I be as nervous as I was?" I looked around at the Examinees they were whispering and hanging onto every word I was saying. Some were even trying out some of my suggestions. "The thing is life's a dance that you don't know. But you'll learn as you go. And don't be afraid to make up a few moves every now and then."

Everyone looked around and whispered. Some people were meditating or looking out the window. I sighed.

"Impressive." Kabuto said as I turned back to the Misfit Dozen.

"Thanks. Tensions were just too high in here for my liking. Plus I see people in the hospital with nervous breakdowns from these Exams every year. I just thought I'd lower the number."

"Oh, you're Lady Tsunade's granddaughter. Aren't you?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah." I said sighing.

"I've seen you around the hospital."

"Yeah I've seen you around too. You're good from what I hear."

"Thanks. I hear you have the potential to surpass you grandmother."

"That's what people tell me." I shrugged. "But I doubt it. She's so skilled..." I looked out the window. I remembered something. "Hey you have those cards right?"

"How did you know that?" Kabuto asked.

"I have my own means of information gathering." I said fiddling with the light purple hip pouch Aunt Kushina and Aunt Shizune bought me the other day for my blue notebook, I also kept my compact in there.

"I see..." _no you don't! _"So who are you interested in?" Kabuto asked.

"Rock Lee, Gaara, and some people with music notes on their headbands." I said.

"That narrows things down a good bit. Knowing names and the fact that there's only three Sound Ninja."

"Sound Ninja?" Choji asked as he stuffed chips in his mouth.

"Yeah, they're from the former Land of Rice Fields. It's now called the Land of Sound. It's a minor Village."

Kabuto pulled out three cards they were blank on one side. Kabuto released the information one by one. "Not much is known about these three really."

I was focused on their faces. _Kin, Dosu, and Zaku... Who are these guys?_

Kabuto made the cards go blank. He made Lee's and Gaara's data appear. "As you can see Lee is a skilled Taijutsu user but his other areas are rather weak. As for Gaara there isn't much info on him. Other than the fact he went on eight B-rank mission and came back without a scratch on him."

Everyone, including me was in shock. "I knew these Exams were going to be fun." I said.

"It kinda makes you lose confidence." Hinata said quietly.

"Why are you saying that now?" Ino asked.

"These guys are the elite Genin from their Villages." I said. "Which means we have our work cut out for us." I smirked.

"I WON'T LOSE TO ANY OF YOU!" Naruto burst out.

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto. Some were still agitated, some were confused.

"Alright that does it!" I said. I punched Naruto in the gut and sent him flying across the room. "Baka." I said quietly.

Everyone was looking at either Naruto on the floor with pity or me with shock, wonder and some even admiration of my strength.

"Alright nothing to see here." I said. "Go back to whatever you were doing." I waved my hands at them as I walked over to Naruto to make sure I didn't break any bones. "He's fine." I said.

"Hey, you." a female voice said.

I turned. It was that Sound girl, Kin. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?" She asked as she walked up to me.

I sighed. "Nozomi Senju." There were more gasps and more whispers from around the room. "You are?"

"Kin Tsuchi." she said looking confident.

"Nice to meet you, Kin." I extended a hand to her. She just looked at it. "What? Is it not customary to shake hands when meeting someone new in the Sound?" I smirked playfully at her.

"Huh." Kin shook my hand, she had a firm grip as did I. "Nice grip." She commented as we let go.

"Thanks. You too. As Kunoichi we have to let people know we aren't just soft little girls. Right?"

"Yeah."

"It gets _so _annoying. When I went to the Land of Waves some guy was being a total creep and called me a 'young lady.' Ha!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"You act like we're not from... You know... Separate Villages." Kin said awkwardly.

"Oh!" My eyes widened. "That." I rolled my eyes. "The only difference between Villages in my book is the symbol that their Ninja wear. But other than that are we really so different?"

Again more whispers filled the room. I shook my head as I picked Sumi up. There was movement. One of the other Sound Ninja was about to attack Kabuto. A wood pillar came from the ground and wrapped itself around the Sound Ninja, Dosu.

Everyone was in plain shock.

"Enough." I said firmly walking up to Dosu who was wrapped in wood. Everyone's eyes followed me as I walked up the aisle. "Save it for the Third Exam. For now our objective is to pass the _written _portion of the Exam. I understand tensions are still high but please taking it out on someone else will only escalate the matter at hand." I released him from the wood.

He glared at me as I released him. I walked back to Kin. "I'm sorry I did that to your teammate, Kin. But he would have only escalated things. And to be honest I would've done it to my own teammates if circumstances demanded it."

"You punching that blond idiot didn't help things much." Kin commented.

"He's my little cousin! I'm allowed to do that to him." I explained.

"Yeah, by two days." Naruto muttered as he got up.

"Still older." I said tauntingly. There was some laughter from the Examinees. "Lightening things up relaxes them as well as myself." I whispered to Kin.

"Interesting tactics." Kin said.

There was a large puff of smoke. "SILENCE! EXAMINEES!" A male voice said loudly. When the smoke cleared we all could see several men and women standing behind a tall man with a scarred face. "Sorry to keep you waiting." he said. "I'm-"

"Ibiki Morino." I whispered to Kin as Ibiki introduced himself. "ANBU Black Op, and instructor of the First Exam. As well as a master of mental torture."

"How do you know this?" she whispered back.

"My grandparents are two of the Sanin, I have three aunts who are Jonin and an uncle who is also a Jonin." I shrugged. "I'm bound to pick up a few things."

"Mental torture huh?" Kin said.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought." I said.

"You call this sort of stuff fun?" Kin asked.

"Nozomi has a different way of thinking." Sumi said.

"Hmph." I smirked at Ibiki.


	17. Book Two Chap 11

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: This Is Too Easy!

* * *

"You! From the Hidden Sound." Ibiki pointed the Dosu and Zaku. "No fighting before the Exam! Do you want to be failed before the tests even begin."

"Sorry, sir. This is our first time taking the Exams so we kinda flipped out." Dosu said.

"I notice your teammate didn't 'flip out.'" Ibiki said.

Dosu and Zaku looked at a loss for words. _Nozomi to the rescue._ "Actually Kabuto _did_ insult their Village, by calling it _minor_." I spoke shooting a look at Kabuto that made him flinch. "I admit I might have done the same if someone insulted the Konaha. As many of us would have done if our own Village was insulted. And as they said Exam pressures do tend to get to us. So their reaction is excusable."

Ibiki stared at me, squinting his eyes. I stared back calm as a vixen. "This is a good opportunity, so I'll say this. There will be no battles, competitions, without the permission of the proctors. And even if you get permission actions that could lead to death of an opponent will not be permitted. Any pig that screws with me will be disqualified immediately."

"This Exam looks to be easy." Zaku said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my friend." I said before Ibiki could say anything. "But these Exams are far from easy. Believe me I've seen firsthand what these Exams can do to people. I've seen people wind up in the psychiatric ward in the hospital from these Exams. They are far from easy."

"Now then, we will start the first test of the Chunin Exam! Turn in your applications and receive your number cards and sit in the seat with the matching number. After that we will pass out the paper for the written test."

"A written test!" Naruto yelled.

I moved faster than Sakura could. I hit Naruto over the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Naruto asked.

"Baka." I said.

"Yep. Definitely Tsunade's granddaughter." One of the Chunin behind Ibiki said.

"Right from the hit to the insult." another whispered back.

After we all turned in our applications. I sat next to the Waterfall ninja and the redheaded Grass kunoichi. Ibiki started explaining the rules. Boring. I already knew them. Some people started muttering them in the psychiatric ward last year.

Sakura made some outburst. _She needs to keep her mouth shut, she's going to get in trouble. _Sumi sat at my feet snoozing. _Lucky._

"Begin!"

There was the sound of papers flipping as people started their tests. I smirked. _Shikamaya has this in the bag. With her Paper Style she can seek out the correct answers and have them copied to her paper in her hand writing. I memorized the test answers from the answer key with my Blank Out this morning. But Xia... _I glanced over the page. The questions were there word for word, diagram for diagram. These questions were much too advanced for a Genin to answer. I knew this. _The tenth question is the only one that really matters. As long as Xia can hold on until then..._

I wrote the answers in as I pretended to struggle. _You really shouldn't cheat, Nozomi.__ Oh please you know that's half the point of this test. __I know I just felt like harassing you.__ That's unlike you. __I know. I just miss my siblings. We used to do this sort of stuff to each other all the time..._

I finished the test with a half hour to spare. I turned it over and looked ahead. Ibiki was looking at me skeptically. I looked around. Shikamaya was still working since everyone else but me was. Xia sat cattycorner to me in the row in front of me. I looked closely at her paper. She had all of the questions right out of the ones she had answered. _How's Xia getting these answers? __Blank Out and find out._

I pulled my compact out of my hip pouch. I Blanked Out. _Oh I see. Shikamaya's cheating for them both. And Shikamaya's cheating off of me... I love these girls!_

Naruto freaked out once. I sighed as he did so. I wish I had some inspiration about now. I'm _so _bored. _If you're so bored mess with the pro.__ Ibiki? __That's the idea.__ Works for me. _

I stared at Ibiki smiling. I looked at him as if I was the one who was the master at mental torture. He glared at me. I just kept smiling. He returned a 'you figured it out' smile. I gave him a too easy look. I broke it off with a cough.

I pulled out my compact. _Let's see how everyone else is cheating. The Sound Shinobi are using the sound of pencil strokes. Lee, and Tenten are using mirrors. Shino's using his bugs, Kiba is using Akamaru. Sasuke's using his Sharingan, Neji was using his Byakugan, Gaara's using some sand eye technique. Looks like I'm not the only one who's smart around here. _I closed the compact.

I sighed and coughed. They started calling out the numbers of cheaters. Mine, Shikamaya's and Xia's weren't called. It was an interesting show. I smirked the entire time. Naruto was completely freaking out. He probably almost cheated.

"This is fun." I whispered.

"You think this is fun?" the redhead Grass kunoichi next to me asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. This is amusing to me, seeing people with no common sense get busted. It's highly amusing when you think about it." I coughed.

"Hmm. I guess it is kinda funny. Your name is Nozomi isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yours?"

"Karin."

"Nice to meet you, Karin." I held out my hand, she took it.

"You do have a strong grip." She said.

I laughed softly, but was cut off by a violent cough, I shook as I did so. Several people looked at me.

"Are you alright?" Karin asked.

"My grandmother and aunt wouldn't have let me out of the house otherwise." I said. Karin still looked concerned. I glanced around. Shikamaya and Xia were done copying off of me and had turned their papers over. I smirked.

**This was too easy wasn't it?-N**

My writing disappeared.

**Yeah, tell me about it.-X**

**This was barely a drag-S**

Both of their words disappeared.

**How did you know to copy me?-N**

**You wouldn't come in here this calm without knowing something-S**

**We know you-X**

**So are you two finding this Exam amusing?-N**

**Very- X & S**

As we wrote our handwriting vanished from our pages. We all started to doodle on the back of our tests. I drew a simple rainbow. Not very original but it was all I could think of.

"Alright!" Ibiki said. I looked up from my doodle. "Here is the tenth question! Before I give the question I have some new rules to add." At that moment Kankuro walked in from his trip to the bathroom.

"Karin, whatever you do... Don't stand up or raise your hand."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I said.


	18. Book Two Chap 12

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: The Tenth Question!

* * *

"What do you mean?" the Waterfall ninja asked me.

"Ibiki... He's a professional." I said slowly.

"A professional?" Karin asked.

"At interrogation and..." I paused closing my eyes, coughing, leaving Karin and the Waterfall boy on edge. "And at torture." I opened my eyes.

"T-torture?" The Waterfall boy asked.

"You'll see. Just tune him out and sit pretty and we'll be fine... As long as he doesn't get to your teammates." The black haired Waterfall ninja and Karin looked nervous. "By the way what is your name?"

"Riku." He said we shook hands.

Ibiki spoke. "Let me explain. These are... The Hopeless Rules."

"H-hopeless rule?" Karin stuttered.

"Tune him out, dears." Sumi whispered to them.

"First, you guys will have to choose whether or not you will take the tenth question."

Everyone was on edge now but me. "What? Choose?" Tamari burst out. "What happens if you choose not to take the tenth question?"

"If you choose not to take the question then you get a zero. In other words-"

"You fail." I cut him off. Everyone turned to the back of the room to see me. "Which goes for your teammates as well. In addition you can take the Exam again when it rolls around again if you wish."

"I'd appreciate it, Miss Senju, if you would let me do the talking."

"Sorry, Ibiki, sir." I coughed. "I don't know what came over me." I lied. I looked at his headband and Blanked Our quickly. _This kid's going to ruin the tenth question at this rate._ Ibiki thought. I broke eye contact with his headband.

"And there's one more rule." Ibiki said. "If you choose to take it and are unable to correctly answer it then you will have to..."

"Here it comes." I whispered to Karin and the Waterfall Ninja.

"relinquish your right of taking the Chunin Exam ever again!" Ibiki said.

There were gasps of shock and yells of protests. The loudest came from Kiba, "What kind of a rule is that? Many people here have taken this Exam many times!" Akamaru yipped his agreement.

Ibiki laughed.

"Different instructors, different rules, Kiba." I said folding my hands in front of me.

"Your just unlucky." Ibiki said. "Miss Senju is right. This year I make the rules."

"What a drag." The Shika cousins said in unison, then Shikamaya went back to her origami.

"But I did give you the option to back down. For those of you who aren't confident, you can choose not to take it."

Everyone was silent. Some people like Gaara, Neji, Xia, Shikamaya and I were unfazed. But most people were on edge, some to the breaking point.

"Then let's begin. The tenth question... those of you who will not be taking it, raise your hand. Once I confirm you number, I'll ask you to leave."

Karin was breathing heavily, Riku was shaking. "Guys, relax. You'll be fine."

"But if we-"

"Don't worry." I cut Riku off. "You'll get it right." _Naruto... See through this! Stop panicking..._

The first one to back out was a Leaf, number fifty. Needless to say as were his teammates. Many more followed. But Karin and Riku stayed, so far neither of their teammates backed out. _Naruto... What... What will you do?_ For a while no one raised their hand. Then...

Sakura started to raise her hand. But then Naruto raised his hand. _Naruto... Don't..._ His hand stayed raised trembling. Then he slammed it on the desk. I smirked. He had caught on.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run! I'll take it! But even if I'm stuck as a Genin forever, I will become Hokage no matter what it takes!" Naruto stood up. "I'm not scared!" Naruto sat back down and crossed his arms. Hinata looked at Naruto with admiration.

"That's my little cousin." I whispered proudly. "He's not such a baka after all."

"I'll ask again," Ibiki said. "It's a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit now's your chance."

I laughed. "Ibiki, sir." I said standing up. "After that do you think any of us are going to give into your little charade? It was fun while it lasted for you. And I'll admit it was fun for me to watch but..." I looked around. "I don't see people full of panic anymore. I see people full of hope and determination and admiration."

Shikamaya stood up and smiled. "My cousins are right. You can't scare any of us away."

Karin stood up next to me. "I agree! No one's going anywhere!"

Naruto stood up next, then Riku, then Kin, the rest of the Misfit Dozen. Soon every examinee left in the room stood with me.

"We'll take your question pass or fail!" Naruto said.

I smirked and Blanked Out in Ibiki's Headband. _The Senju brats have a way of inspiring people. They're funny ones alright. They completely brushed away all the other examinees' fear and anxiety. Eighty-four left. That's more than I expected. It's going to be the same no matter how much I push it._

I shook my head. Ibiki looked at the Chunin, who nodded.

"I like your determination! Then..." Ibiki said. "for those who are still here... The first exam... You have passed it!"

Everyone was too shocked to say anything. I admit I was too. True I'd known this would happen all along but still I guess it still surprised me.

"Hey what does that mean?" Sakura asked loudly. Everyone turned to look at her. "All of a sudden telling us we passed! What about the tenth question."

"Sakura." I said. Everyone went from Sakura to me again. "That was the tenth question. Do you have the confidence to continue? Do you believe in yourself and teammates enough to continue?" Everyone was taking this in, most looked at me like most adults do. 'Is this a kid for real?' "Either that... Or there was never a tenth question to begin with. We could look at it like the tenth question was answered when we decided to take the tenth question. There are several ways one could look at it."

"Then were the other nine questions a waste of time?" Tamari asked.

"No." I said before Ibiki could. "The whole point of this test was to test our information gathering techniques."

"Huh?" "What is she talking about?"

I coughed. "It's simple when you look at it. Those questions were impossible for a Genin to answer. The whole point was for us to realize that and gather the needed information. Chunin put their lives on the line for information every day." I looked around at my fellow Genin. "Ibiki, sir, I'm sorry. I'm stealing your thunder aren't I? You can take it from here."

"Hmph. Miss Senju how do you know all of this?" Ibiki asked.

"One it was a part of our objective of this exam to gather information. Two..." I looked out the window. "I've always known these things. I don't know why or how... Logical thinking comes naturally to me."

"It sounds more like philosophy to me, Miss Senju, than logical thinking." Ibiki said. "But you are right. A Genin like yourselves aren't able to solve these kinds of problems. So in this case I imagine that most of you here would have come to the conclusion that Miss Senju did: 'In order to score points I'll have to cheat.' In other words this exam was created under the premise that you would all cheat!"

I remembered all the different ways people cheated. _I'm not the only person with, at the very least, common sense._

"That being said. I had two Chunin in the group who knew all of the answers. From whom you could cheat."

I laughed. _I like the way you think, Ibiki. Having the answers right in front of us the entire time and not even realizing it. I love my ability to Blank Out!_

"What?" "The answers were in front of us the whole time!"

Naruto went off saying how he knew it all along.

I sat down relieved it was over. Most people still stood.

"However..." Ibiki said. Everyone turned to him. "those who just foolishly cheated were disqualified." Ibiki took off his headband that covered his entire head. Most people gasped. I was even surprised by this. His head was badly scarred. "That's because... Information, depending on the time and situation, it will be more valuable than life. And in a mission or on a battlefield you will always have to risk your life for it!" Ibiki said.

He put his headband back on. "When information is gathered and the enemy or a third party finds out about it, that information is no longer guaranteed to be correct. Just remember this. To be given the wrong information can bring a catastrophic blow to your friends and town. So, that is why out of necessity that we forced you guys to cheat in order to test your ability to collect information. And we filtered out those who were clearly lacking those abilities." Ibiki said.

"But..." Tamari said. "The last question doesn't make any sense."

"However." Ibiki said. "this tenth question was the main issue of this exam. The tenth question was to take on the tenth question or not. Needless to say, it was a painful decision to make. Those who chose not to take on the question, would be immediately disqualified along with their whole squad! Those who chose to answer the question and got it wrong, would be robbed of their chance to take the Chunin Exams forever. It really is an unfair question."

I sighed. "The path of the Shinobi is a hard and treacherous one." I said. "If we were to have gotten the question wrong it would have been like getting the wrong information. If we got the wrong information than there is a high possibility that we would die." I coughed. "It compares getting the wrong information and dying to getting the question wrong and not being able to progress in our journey as Shinobi."

"Yes. That was the point. Miss Senju, you are correct. Life is unfair and full of difficult choices. Just as this exam was. The first exam of the Chunin Exams is completed. I wish you all well."

"Alright! Alright! We passed! We passed!"

"Your cousin's something else." Karin said.

Something black broke through the window.

"What?" Riku said. "Is this part of the Exam?"

"Uhuh." I shrugged.

"You guys!" a Kunoichi with short violet hair in a somewhat spiky ponytail stood in front of a banner. "This isn't the time to be celebrating! I'm the proctor for the second exam! Anko Mitarashi! Let's get into the next stage! Follow me!" she punched her fist into the air.

"This lady's crazier than my cousin." I whispered to Karin and Riku. Both she and Riku snickered.

Everyone else was staring at her bug-eyed. Ibiki poked out from behind the banner. "Read the atmosphere."

Anko blushed. "Eighty-four, Ibiki? You let twenty-eight teams slide by? I guess the first exam this time around was too easy."

"It seems this time there are a lot of excellent candidates. Three of them are the three grandchildren of the Sanin.

"The grandchildren of the Sanin, huh?" Anko looked thoughtful. "That still doesn't let you off the hook. Well alright then... I'll drop more than half of them in the second exam. I'm getting excited. I'll give you the details tomorrow. We'll be changing locations, so get the information from your Jonin about the location and time. That's it, you're dismissed."


	19. Book Two Chap 13

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: The Death Forest!

* * *

I raced through the trees, Sumi at my heels. I jumped to the top of a tree. I inhaled and exhaled as I looked around the never ending forest.

"I love the Dream Realm." I whispered.

"The Dream Realm is an amazing place." _Yugito._

I turned to my right. "Hey, Yugito!"

"Hey, kid. So how'd the first exam go?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It was too easy. I can't believe that I was worried."

"Told you." Yugito grinned like a cat. I stuck out my tongue. Aoko giggled from Yugito's arms.

"I thought Ibiki was supposed to be a master at torture." I rolled my eyes. "But he was _so_ easy to figure out."

Yugito shook her head. "You're really something else you know that kid?"

"I'm nothing special."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Aoko said.

I shook my head. "So how have you been?"

"Can't complain really. Although it is annoying to have this mischievous kit around."

"I knock over one bag of flour..." Aoko muttered.

"You covered the Raikage in flour!" Yugito exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"The Raikage, is the older brother of a personal friend of mine, Killer Bee. They came over, Aoko was on top of the fridge, that's where I keep my flour, and..." Yugito trailed off blushing with embarrassment."

"Killer Bee? That's an odd name."

"It's actually a nickname. His real name is Kirabi. But he asked people when he was little to start calling him Killer Bee."

"It does sound cooler." I said. "I can't believe Aoko did that!"

"I didn't mean to!" Aoko practically wailed, burying her head in Yugito's chest.

Sumi and I laughed. "Aoko always was a trouble maker." Sumi said.

Yugito joined in on the laughter. "So what's the second exam?"

"Forest of Death. And the proctor for it is Anko Mitarashi." I said thoughtfully.

"I remember that." Yugito shuddered. "It was hard."

"I have a plan to get through it."

"And...?"

"I've befriended a few other examinees. If we team up we might be able to get through it together. There is the risk of betrayal, but I don't think it'll be a problem."

"How so?"

"I'm a Senju. I'll be in my element. And I have my Blank Out ability so I'll know of any thoughts of treason."

"Impressive. If the rules are the same from when I took the exams one of them was 'anything goes.'"

"It's still the same. One team is from the Sound, the other is from the Grass."

"Sound, Grass, and Leaf..." Yugito said. "Keep an eye on the Sound, I heard they're untrustworthy."

"And I was told the same about the Cloud." I raised an eyebrow.

"Touché." Yugito said. She and Aoko started to fade. They both waved goodbye.

"Well time to get up." Sumi said uncurling herself as she stretched. "Come on Nozomi." She shook me. I pushed her off the bed. "Oof!"

I rolled over and smirked at Sumi. "That's for waking me up."

Sumi put her front paws on the edge of my bed. "Well I just don't want you to be late for the second exam."

"Alright, alright. I'm up" I got up and dressed. There was a knock on my door as I brushed my waist length hair. "Come in."

Aunt Kushina came in.

"Hey, Aunt Kushina. What is it?"

"I just heard from Inari about how well you did in the first exam." Aunt Kushina crossed the room. Inari Sensei and Aunt Kushina were friends.

"Thanks. I guess I did okay."

"Okay? Okay? You did fantastic! From what I've heard you couldn't have done better! Ibiki's thinking about going into an early retirement because you were able to figure it out so quickly!"

I was too stunned to say anything. Aunt Kushina kept braiding my hair. "You are a really talented kunoichi, Nozomi. Don't ever doubt yourself." She tugged on my braid and left the room.

Naruto and I packed for the five day test. I made sure I had plenty of medical supplies in my tan backpack. After all I had to supply the stuff for three teams. I left before Naruto who was still stuffing food in his bag. Sumi and I raced to the Academy. When we got there the Xia, Kin, Dosu and Zaku were waiting.

"Where's the Grass Ninja?" Kin asked.

"Right here." I heard Karin say. We all looked up at the tree with the swing. Kin stood there with her two teammates. One boy had blond hair and the other had brown hair. They jumped down.

"Okay that just leaves Shikamaya." Xia said.

We waited for five minutes. During this time we got acquainted with each other. Finally Shikamaya showed up.

"There you are!" I said.

"Where were you?" Zaku asked.

Shikamaya smirked lazily and held up a long roll of paper. "Sorry I'm late. I just thought this would be useful to us."

"What is it?" The blond Grass Shinobi, **Ginjiro, asked.**

**"A map of the Forest of Death."**

**"Nice." Zaku said.**

**"How'd you get it?" Karin asked.**

**"I have my ways. All I can tell you is that it wasn't easy to find." Shikamaya said making it disappear with a puff of smoke.**

**"Alright let's get going." Dosu said.**

**We literally raced to the Forest. Xia won and Oda, the brown haired Grass Shinobi came in last. The Sound team was laughing like they never get to have fun. When we got there everyone else was there already. But it was worth being late since we have a map.**

**"This place is kinda creepy." Karin said. The rest of us nodded in agreement. Even I had to admit this was one creepy forest.**

**"Good now that everyone's here we can get started." Anko said and went on to explaining the rules.**

**"We all have been assigned Earth Scrolls so this works out perfectly." Shikamaya whispered to us. "We know what gates we're going to go in through and we know where to meet, right?"**

**"Yep." "Yes." "Can she take any longer to explain the rules?"**

**Naruto mocked Anko and she threw a kunai at him. Everyone in our little alliance snickered quietly. Anko was behind Naruto in an instant. She whispered something to him. She pulled out another kunai quickly. Grass Shinobi gave back Anko's kunai with his tongue.**

**"I don't recognize him." Oda said.**

**"What do you mean?" Kin asked.**

**"We gather once a month in the Kusa to show off our skills and I've never seen him." Oda said.**

**"We'll be careful of them then." I whispered. The rest of the alliance nodded. "This is going to be more fun than I thought."**

**Anko passed out consent forms. We all signed them, barely looking at them. "Let's try to avoid making a mess. In other words, don't kill anyone. We don't want people to know just how strong we are until the third exam." I said. "I'm not big on cleaning up messes."**

**"Fine." "Whatever." "Yes." Although Dosu sounded reluctant when he said 'fine.' **_**Something's not right here. **__**I know what you mean.**_** I picked Sumi up.**

**"Besides..." Shikamaya added as we walked toward the booth to hand in our forms. "It's more fun to leave them alive and watch them struggle in whatever trap we leave them in." **

**I smirked as I tucked one of my elbow length strands behind my ear. The others laughed. We were the first squads to hand in our forms. After we got our scrolls we didn't say a word to the other teams in the alliance. No one noticed the fact that three different squads, from three separate Villages were plotting with each other. Man, people are oblivious. **

**We went to our gates. We chose ones by the main river. The second the gates opened most of the teams flew in. But my squad walked in calm as vixens. Our gate was practically on the river. **

**"Be careful girls who knows what lurks in here." Sumi warned as she ran slightly in front of us.**

**"We know, Nozomi. Stop worrying about us." Xia said.**

**"You act like you're responsible for whatever happens to us." Shikamaya said.**

**"That's because I am. I'm the oldest. I brought the Misfit Dozen together. I'm at fault for whatever happens to any of its members. Regardless if I'm there or not." I clenched my fists as we walked next to the river.**

**"You worry too much." Xia said.**

**I pulled out my compact and Blanked Out. Team Sound was ten minutes away from the meeting point, while Team Grass was twenty.**

**"Team Sound travels fast. We better get a move on." Xia, Shikamaya and I took off quickly. **

**"I hate running." Shikamaya said.**

**"Yeah, I'm not fond of it either but we can't keep the others waiting." I coughed. "Shikamaya, do you have a lock on our allies scrolls?"**

**"Yeah." Shikamaya said. "I'm also locating Heaven Scrolls for all of our teams."**

**"One step ahead of the game." Xia said.**

**We reached the meeting point before the Sound or Grass got there. Not two minutes after we got there Team Sound showed up.**

**"Bout time you guys got here." Xia said.**

**"You guys are fast." Zaku said surprised.**

**"Shikamaya and Nozomi don't like running but when it's to beat someone..." Sumi said.**

**Kin shrugged. **_**They look nervous. Like they feel like they're betraying someone... **__**Check it out then.**_** "One minute." I said. Wood came from the ground and formed a dome around Sumi and I.**

**"Huh?" someone said from the outside.**

**I opened my compact in the dim light. I Blanked Out. I looked into Dosu's mind. **_**I see... They are to kill Sasuke... But they're having mixed feelings about it now. They really don't want to anymore... I'll have to keep them away from Squad Seven... Just in case.**_** I stood up and the wooden dome retreated into the ground.**

**"What was that about?" Kin asked.**

**"Nothing. Nothing important any way." I dismissed. They didn't argue. Probably because they have a secrete of their own.**

**Team Grass showed up five minutes later.**

**"Awe man. They beat us here." Oda said.**

**"Alright can we get to it?" Karin asked.**

**"Hmm." I nodded. "Shikamaya do you have a lock on three Heaven Scrolls?"**

**"Done." Shikamaya said lazily.**

**The other two teams were in shock.**

"One Heaven Scroll is held by a Sand Team."

"Gaara's?" I asked.

Shikamaya shook her head. "No some other team. The other two that are close by are both in the possession of Stone teams. The closest is a Stone Team." Shikamaya finished lazily. "Alright everyone hand over the Scrolls." She held out her hands.

"Huh?" Karin's blond teammate, **Ginjiro, asked.**

**"When I am in possession of paper no one can touch it but me. Also I can summon paper from anywhere I please. So long as I know where it is. In addition I can track the paper if I concentrate hard enough."**

**"I never heard of a technique like that." Dosu said.**

**"It's unique to my mother and I." Shikamaya said. **

**The two other teams looked at each other and shrugged. Karin handed over her teams Earth Scroll to Shikamaya, who made it disappear in a puff of smoke. Zaku handed his Earth Scroll to Shikamaya as well. **

**"Alright." Shikamaya said making the map of the Forest appear. "The closest Scroll is here." Shikamaya pointed to a spot on the map.**

**"Alright let's move!" Ginjiro said.**

**We took off Shikamaya in the lead. We traveled quickly.**

**"Shikamaya, how much further?" Dosu asked.**

**"We should be upon them soon." Shikamaya called back to the rest of us.**

**The Stone Team had no clue they were being watched. They were too busy arguing whether to set up camp or go looking for a Scroll.**

**"Are they really that pathetic?" Kin asked me.**

**"Uhuh." I shrugged muffling a cough.**

**We exchanged looks with each other from around the large circle we made in the trees. We all nodded in turn. We sprang. Kin, Karin and I attacked the female member of the group; Dosu, Ginjiro and Xia attacked one of the males and Zaku, Shikamaya and Oda attacked the leader.**

**The female was really putting up a fight. She threw a kunai at Karin who dodged it. Kin threw some senbon needles at her. **

**"Aaah!" the Stone kunoichi exclaimed as Kin's senbon stuck her in the arm and Sumi bit her leg. Kin smirked.**

**"Nice shot!" Karin said.**

**"Thanks, nice dodge!" Kin said.**

_Snake, Rat, Dragon, Dog, Tiger! _"Wood Style, Binding Nest!" a tree close to the Stone Kunoichi wrapped itself around her. She struggled in vain.

"Our part's done." Kin said.

We watched the others in their battles. We would have helped but it looks like they had it under control. **Zaku, Shikamaya and Oda **were easily taking care of the leader, effortlessly dodging his kunai. They knocked him out. Shikamaya walked up to the unconscious Stone Ninja. She reached inside one of his weapon pouches and pulled out the Heaven Scroll. She made it disappear in a puff of smoke.

Xia, Dosu and Ginjiro were standing over the remaining member. The rest of us walked over to the cowering Stone Ninja.

"What should we do with him?" Karin asked as we all surrounded the remaining Stone Shinobi.

"Y-you can't do this... I-its against the rules." He trembled.

"Actually..." Dosu said. "The rules were anything goes."

"And that includes alliances!" Xia said making a victory sign with her middle and pointer.

_Snake, Rat, Dragon, Dog, Tiger! _"Wood Style, Binding Nest!" I wrapped both Stone Ninja in wood.

"Alright let's head back." I said.

"Huh?" Oda asked. "But we only have one Scroll."

"True." I said. "But take a look." I pointed to the sky. The sun was already setting. "Who knows what kind of creatures lurk around here at night." I turned to the direction of the meeting place. "And I for one _don't _want to find out."

We raced back to the meeting place. When we got there the Grass and Sound Teams were setting up tents. Xia, Shikamaya and laughed at this.

"Why are you laughing?" Zaku asked.

"Because you guys are with us." Xia said.

"And when you ally yourselves with us you camp with us." Shikamaya said.

"Nozomi, would you...?" Xia asked.

"I'd be delighted." _Snake, Rat, Ox, Ram, Snake!_ "Wood Style, Four Pillars House Technique!" a wooden, single story house sprouted from the ground.

The other two teams were in shock.

"Nice." Karin grinned.

"Not really." I coughed. "It's supposed to be bigger and have a second floor. But I don't have much of a chance to work on it."

"I don't care." Kin said. "It beats the tents."

"After you." I said holding the door open for the others as they filed in.

The inside wasn't all that impressive. It was completely empty. "Like I said I don't have much of a chance to work on it."

"It has four walls, a roof, and it beats sleeping outside in a tent." Oda said.

Everyone pulled out their sleeping bags and laid them out on the floor.

"So all in all not a bad day." Ginjiro said rolling over in his sleeping bag to face us.

"Yeah, formed a strong alliance." Zaku said.

"Got a Heaven Scroll." Xia said.

"And now sleeping in a warm house." Karin said.

"It's like one of Nozomi's sleepovers." Shikamaya said.

"One of?" Dosu asked.

"Yeah, I used to have them once a week before my friends and I graduated." I rolled onto my back. "They always went the same..." I felt myself over come with memories. "We'd do our homework first. Then we'd have spars on the estate grounds. Sakura and Ino would always go at each other full force. We'd work on our jutsu." I smiled. "When we got bored we'd play a game of soccer. Sometimes my Aunts and Grandparents would join in. Sometimes my cousin, Naruto, the spiky haired blond who kept yelling during the written exam, would have his friends sleepover on the same nights."

I shook my head. "The girls would always make a list of the cutest guys in our class. Which always led to a fight. I'd always stop it with a 'Princess Gale' movie."

"Princess Gale? I love those movies!" Kin said.

"Yeah, those are pretty good." Oda said.

We all started discussing our favorite scenes from random movies. Some of them weren't even 'Princess Gale' movies.

"You know I never realized how alike we all are." Zaku said.

I sighed. "People are too focused on the symbol and forget..." I shrugged. "Oh well whatever. Night guys."

"Night." Everyone chorused.

I covered the windows in wood, getting rid any remaining light. Well almost any light. I left just a small crack in the window I was sleeping under. I opened my compact.

I traveled through my allies minds.

_Can I really trust them?- Karin_

_Are they just going to leave with all the Scrolls?- Zaku_

_Will they betray us?- Oda_

_Am I betraying the mission?-Dosu_

_I'm hungry.-Ginjiro _

_Okay that last one was random. _I thought. _Kin next._

_What am I going to do? I don't want to go through with this mission. But I don't want to betray my Village...-Kin_

I closed my compact quietly and got rid of the last bit of light. _What am _I _going to do? __I wish I knew, dear. I wish I knew._ Sumi snuggled up to me in my sleeping bag. I sighed and let sleep claim me.


	20. Book Two Chap 14

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Panic In The Death Forest!

* * *

Kin, Dosu, and Zaku stood in a foggy clearing.

"Where are we?" Kin asked.

"The Dream Realm." I said stepping out of the forest with Sumi in my arms.

"The Dream Realm?" Zaku asked.

"Hm." I nodded.

"Okay this is a crazy dream right?" Kin asked.

"No and yes. Yes this is the Dream Realm but this is not a made up by your subconscious."

"What?" Dosu asked.

"Never mind. It's a complex subject." I said as Sumi jumped out of my arms and sat next to me, her tails fanned.

"Okay so if this is really happening and these are the real Dosu, Zaku and Nozomi... Then why are we all...?" Kin trailed off.

"I called you here." I held out my hands indicating to the scene around me.

"Okay but why?" Dosu asked.

"Because I want to talk to you guys. Away from unwanted eaves droppers."

"What about?" Zaku asked.

"I know about the invasion plan." I said.

Expressions of shock crossed their faces. "So what are you going to do?" Kin asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head and walked toward them. "But what I do know is that you guys feel torn about attacking the Konaha."

Panic crossed their faces.

"I wouldn't blame you if you tried to kill us when you woke up." Zaku said.

I sighed. "It would be the logical thing to do. But... I'm not sure if I could kill a friend." I looked at them. They looked torn. "I don't know what to do at the moment... But for now let's just try and get through the second exam."

"But if you know our mission than you know-"

"That you have to kill Sasuke." I cut Dosu off. "Yes I know. But if I keep you guys away from Squad Seven no one can blame you. Because Shikamaya has all the Scrolls, my Squad has all the cards. You need the Scrolls, we have them, you can't go anywhere." I smirked.

"You are good." Zaku said.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. "So for now we just wait and see what happens."

"But what if we do decide to stay loyal to our Village. Then what?" Dosu asked.

"I-I don't know... But I can say this if you decide not to go through with it I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Why would you do that for us?" Kin asked.

"Did that battle mean nothing to you? We kicked butt!" I said.

"That still doesn't answer why." Zaku said.

I laughed. "Because you're my friends. I don't know if it's customary in the Sound to make friends but here it is and to most of use Konaha Shinobi they can be more important than some mission." I smiled. "Not all of us think that way but most of us do." I turned and walked into the woods. I noticed Sumi didn't follow after a few paces. I listened.

"She'd risk that for us?" I heard Zaku ask.

"Nozomi isn't one for following orders. She nearly disobeyed the Hokage to go save her cousin. She nearly went on a mission without authorization to save her friends, she thinks of all her friends like family. She gathered the Misfit Dozen together from small splinter groups, small groups of twos and threes. She sees herself as their protector. Nozomi's more worried about them than she is herself. She thinks of you children the same way. As she does Karin, Oda and Ginjiro."

"She thinks of us like that..." Kin asked, she sounded as if she never had anyone who cared about her before.

"Sumi! Come on!" I called.

"Gotta go kids. Whatever you decide, Nozomi-"

"Come on Sumi!"

"Coming!"

I raced ahead quickly, Sumi caught up with me. "So what do you think?" Sumi asked me.

"I don't know." Light claimed me.

I sat up in my sleeping bag. I wasn't sure if it was morning or not since it was so dark in the house. I opened the windows and morning light flooded the house. I heard multiple groans of complaint from my friends. I noticed some buried themselves deeper into their sleeping bags. I looked outside it was past sunrise.

I ducked below the open window and Blanked Out. No one was in the area. _Weird... You would think people would be swarming all over this place..._

I stood up and stuffed my compact back into my hip pouch. "Alright time to get up everyone! Come on up and at em!"

"Go away!" "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Fine I'll just eat all the food."

Everyone flew out of their bags. I shook my head. We had plenty of food to go around.

"Alright, so should we get both of the remaining Scrolls today or just get one at a time?" Ginjiro asked over breakfast.

"Let's see how long it takes to get one Scroll." Kin said.

"Where's the closest one, Shikamaya?" Karin asked.

"Hold on." Shikamaya made the sign she normally made when she used her Paper Style. "The closest Scroll is the one in possessed by the Sand Team I told you about yesterday.

"Well let's get moving." Oda said.

We followed Shikamaya for an hour. We saw the Sand Team Shikamaya was talking about. It was a team of all males.

"Alright same teams as yesterday." Dosu said. We all nodded and sprang. Karin, Kin and I attacked the shortest member of the group, he pulled out a kunai. Karin disarmed him quickly. Sumi tripped him with one of her tails, and Kin kicked him ten feet away.

"I got it from here, girls! Wood Style, Smashing Mallet!" the Sand Ninja got clobbered by a wood mallet and knocked unconscious.

Kin searched him he didn't have the Scroll. "Rats! The others are going to get it again."

"Oh well." Karin said. "These guys are supposed to be the best. They aren't so tough."

"That just means we'll get to fight the best ones later." I said. "Come on let's get back to the others."

Karin raced ahead. I noticed Kin stood there looking at her hands. "You are troubled, Kin."

"I just had a weird dream last night is all."

"Would you like to discuss it? Dreams are often the gateway to ones heart, troubles and fears." I put my hand on Kin's shoulder.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine." Kin shook her head. "Come on, let's catch up with the others!" Kin took off.

Sumi and I followed close behind Kin. When we got back to the others it looked like they had a harder time than we had but they got the Scroll never the less. Oda, Dosu, Shikamaya and Xia were scratched up and Zaku had a broken arm.

"Alright line up." I said when we got back to our base by the river. I healed their scratches and cuts quite easily. But Zaku's broken arm was another story. All I could do was put it in a splint and heal it little by little for a few days.

"Sorry that's all I can do for now." I told Zaku.

"Don't worry about it." Zaku said.

"Hm." was all I said as I got up. "I'm just glad it wasn't completely shattered. That would have caused a huge problem."

Oda helped Zaku up.

"Should we go after the last Scroll or stop for the day?" Karin asked.

"Depends." Dosu said. "How far away is the other Heaven Scroll you located?" He asked Shikamaya.

"Hold on." Shikamaya made her sign. "Three hours if we take it slow, East, currently trying to find an Earth Scroll."

"How long if we hurry?" Zaku asked.

"Hurry? HURRY!" I exclaimed. "You'll be lucky if I let you take one step out of this base!"

"Nozomi, relax." Xia said.

I turned abruptly walked to the far corner and made a wall around me.

"What was that about?" Karin asked.

"Ignore her. She just gets like this whenever she feels like she can't do anything." Shikamaya said.

"What do you mean? She's probably done more than any of us." Ginjiro said.

"She's always taken it upon herself to look after everyone." Xia said. "She's always been like this."

"What if I were to stay here and the rest of you go chasing the Scroll?" Zaku asked.

"She might go for it." Oda said.

"Maybe." Ginjiro said.

I made the wooden wall disappear. "Sorry, I just hate feeling useless." I looked around at the alliance.

"Don't worry about it." "You worry too much." And similar responses were given. I shook my head.

"Shikamaya how far away is the remaining Scroll?" Karin asked.

Shikamaya made her sign. "Actually the Stone Team is coming to us."

Grins and smirks traveled around the group.

"For once we don't have to leave base." Dosu said.

"How long until they get here?" Oda asked.

"About ten minutes." Shikamaya shrugged.

"We have to be careful." Karin said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Xia asked twirling her copper hair.

"Karin can sense how strong someone is." Ginjiro said.

"That would have been nice to know." Zaku muttered.

"These guys are stronger than the other two teams we faced. We'll have to be careful." Karin said.

"Well if that's the case..." I said I made the house disappear into the ground. "We'll need the element of surprise on our side."

"Huh?" "What?" "What was that about?"

"Everyone get to the edge of the clearing." I said. They all looked puzzled but did so anyway. "Alright this is going to be weird but..." I made the signs. "Wood Style, Camouflage!" Individual trees wrapped themselves around the others.

"What the-?" "Huh?"

"Guys keep your mouths shut. We can hear each other inside the trees. I'll spring you guys when they get here. Karin, Shikamaya, focus and let us know when they're in our circle."

"Y-yes." Karin stuttered.

"Sure." Shikamaya said.

We waited in silence. I could hear my allies breathing, some were breathing heavily, while others remained steady.

"NOW!" Karin said.

I sprang everyone but Zaku from their trees. The Stone Ninja were surprised. No doubt to see eight people jumping out of the trees literally, but for them all to be from different Villages.

We fought for quite some time. I could see what Karin meant, these guys were tough. We moved in perfect sync with each other. Kin, Karin, Sumi and I fought the leader. Oda and Shikamaya were taking down the weakest member since I wasn't permitting Zaku to fight. I'd probably get an earful later from him but I don't care.

The Stone Team fought hard but in the end we came out on top. Karin, Kin, Sumi and I got the Scroll this time. For some reason this put Kin on Cloud Nine. I wrapped the Stones in wood.

"You can let Zaku out now, you know." Xia said twirling her hair.

"Oh, right." I said embarrassed. The tree Zaku was wrapped in slowly released him. "Sorry about that but I-"

"Just forget it." Zaku cut me off. "I know you're only looking out for us. Thank you."

_It's amazing. The change in these people. Just over two days. __You have that power over people, dear. As does Naruto. He's stronger than you think._

"Alright guys let's move." I said. I took off into the trees with the others in hot pursuit.

We raced along the river for hours. Then someone spoke. "Is it just me or is that tower not getting any closer?" Dosu asked.

"So you noticed it too, huh?" Oda said. We stopped.

"What's going on. We should be getting closer..." Kin said.

"I don't know." "No clue."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. But for now let's set up camp." I said. "We've had a long day." _, Rat, Ox, Ram, Snake!_ "Wood Style, Four Pillars House Technique!" the wooden, single story house sprouted from the ground. We all filed in.

I healed the wounds that we had gathered from the battle with the Stone Shinobi. We set up our sleeping bags.

"Can you believe it? It's only been two days and we have all the Scrolls we need?" Xia asked.

"The power of coming together and forming bonds." I said. "Is perhaps the strongest power there is."

"This exam is too easy." Zaku said.

"Don't get too cocky, Zaku." Kin said. "Even with our alliance there are stronger people in this forest than us."

That dampened the high spirits a bit. "True, but we still must be careful. Word could have traveled by now about our alliance." Oda said.

We all nodded.

"We'll have to be cautious from now on. We have three Heaven Scrolls and three Earth Scrolls." Shikamaya said. "True no one can get to them but people will still come after us." she rolled on her back. "Other people might start to get the idea that alliances aren't a bad thing and they might team up against us. In which case we'd be out numbered."

"I see what you mean." Ginjiro said. "If enough Squads ally with each other then we would be out numbered two to one. I don't like those odds."

"Even if that is the case we have a better chance of passing this exam if we stick together. The more people throw themselves at us..." Dosu said.

"Alright. We'll take turns keeping watch." I said. "In our groups. Dosu, Ginjiro and Xia first, then Kin, Karin and I and last Shikamaya, Oda and Sumi."

"What about me?" Zaku asked.

"With your arm I'd like you to get as much rest as possible." I said.

Dosu, Ginjiro and Xia got out of their sleeping bags and went outside for their watch. Everyone went to sleep as quickly as they could, knowing it would be a matter of hours before it was their shift.

When Kin's, Karin's and my shift rolled around it was midnight. We sat on top of the house keeping a close eye on our surroundings.

"Guys, I sense someone." Karin said urgently.

Kin and I were on our feet in an instant.

"How strong are they?" Kin asked.

"Very... This person's _really _strong. Like they should be a Jonin strong."

"What? That makes no sense." I said.

"They're here!" Karin sounded scared.

At that moment a kunai narrowly missed me. "I'll wake the others!" I said. I sunk into the roof quickly. "Guys get up and get ready to fight!" I yelled.

Dosu, Ginjiro, Xia, Shikamaya, Oda and Zaku were out of their bags instantly. We all raced outside where Kin and Karin were frozen with fear.

"KIN! KARIN! MOVE!" Xia yelled but they didn't.

The rest of us raced to the person in front of them. We all attacked but the woman dodged us all.

"Careful everyone. This woman's really strong." I said. _It's that woman with the creepy tongue._

"No kidding." Shikamaya said. "Man what a drag."

We attacked again but the others were quickly tossed aside, unconscious. Kin and Karin were still paralyzed with fear. Sumi and I had to fight this woman alone. I looked into her eyes and froze too. The only thing I saw was my family, my friends all dead around me. _Stop this! Snap out of this! It isn't real! __Nozomi... This person is pure evil. I don't think-_

"Well, well, well..." the woman spoke. "If it isn't Tsunade's other little grand brat."

"Who are you?" I asked. I don't know where I got the strength to say it.

"It figures she and Jiraiya would never say a word about me." She grabbed her face and ripped it off. But it was just like peeling a layer of skin.

I knew the face that was revealed. I'd seen it before in pictures that were stored in the attic. "Orochimaru..."


	21. Book Two Chap 15

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: The Scars of a Vow!

* * *

The morning dawned too early for me. Karin and I were on look out for the rest of the night, beings that we were the only ones that escaped injury the night before. The others insisted we get some sleep before we left and started moving again but we refused.

We hurried through the trees without showing any sign of exhaustion.

"Have any of you noticed that we haven't gotten any closer to the tower?" Ginjiro asked.

We all stopped.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Dosu said.

"So have I." "Me too." "What's up with that?"

"Do you think it's a Genjutsu?" Karin asked.

"Probably." Shikamaya said.

"If so than we walked right into a trap." Zaku said.

"We should have been more careful." I clenched my fists. "Be right back." A wood dome surrounded me. I left just a small hole for light, I Blanked Out. _Mist Ninja!_

I sprang out of the dome, barely giving it time to retreat into the ground. "Mist Ninja!" At that moment they started coming out of the trees. Like melding in reverse.

Everyone in the Alliance stood back to back in a large circle. Kin pulled out some of her senbon while everyone else pulled out a kunai. They were all the same person, clones.

"Be careful, guys." Karin said. We all nodded.

We hacked, bit and slashed through probably fifty clones but they just kept coming and melding.

"This isn't good." Kin said.

"We aren't getting anywhere." Xia said her teeth grinding.

"What a drag." Shikamaya said.

The clones kept saying 'Scroll please.' My wood and trees kept them away from Zaku and Kin. Karin and I were getting tired quickly. I had used a large amount of my chakra healing everyone. Even Sumi was tired. "This stinks." I coughed.

"It's all an illusion." Dosu said.

"A Genjutsu." Oda said. "We have to break it somehow."

"But our wounds are real." Xia said.

"I know this is too freaky." Dosu said.

"We have to find the original." Shikamaya said. "Karin!"

"Right!" Karin closed her eyes. They flung open. "There!" Karin pointed into the trees.

The clones eyes widened. "Get em." I said.

We split up into our groups. Kin, Karin, Sumi and I; Zaku, Shikamaya and Oda; and Ginjiro, Xia and Dosu. We attacked with full force. We left them laying unconscious.

"Let someone else deal with these creeps." Xia said twirling her copper hair.

We took off. I didn't have the chakra to bind them. We ran and jumped through the trees toward the Tower. We got there without any further problems.

"Well this is it..." Kin said.

"Our alliance ends here..." Oda said.

"No it doesn't. Remember our vows." Karin said.

I pulled out a kunaiand cut a crescent moon deep into my left hand. I healed it, but it left a scar. I held out a kunai to the others. Shikamaya took it next and did the same. The kunai went around the circle, everyone cutting a crescent moon deep into the back of their left hand, I healed them as I went. Sumi even had me cut one into her left front paw. Kin was the last to do so. When I held out my hand for the kunai.

"Do you mind if I keep it." Kin asked. "To protect those who need protecting."

I nodded. I turned my hand over to show the crescent shaped scar. "For our willingness to take pain for those we love."

We all put our hands in the circle. "For our faith to came together as one." Karin said.

"No matter what!" we all chorused.

We held our scarred hands in the circle until someone else came along.

"What are you guys doing?" a male voice asked.

We all turned and broke the circle of hands. It was Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara.

"So you guys got your Scroll. Man this third round is going to be a- ."

"Drag!" The alliance finished for her. We all laughed, well everyone but the Sand Shinobi. They just walked into a door.

After they went in we still stood there. "Come on we came in the forest together..." Oda said.

"We finish together." Dosu finished.

We walked up to the door. Ginjiro opened the door and broke the seal tag. We stepped into the room together some of us supporting others.

"Look at that." Shikamaya pointed to the writing on the far wall.

"If 'Heaven' does not exist then enrich your knowledge, and prepare for the chance." Oda read. "If 'Earth' does not exist, run the fields in search of an advantage. Open the series of 'Heaven' and 'Earth', and the perilous way shall be redressed..." Oda paused. "This is namely the secret of 'the one who guides'..."

"What?" "I have no idea what that means." "What the heck?"

"I see..." I coughed.

"What do you mean 'I see'?" Ginjiro asked.

I laughed. "The 'Heaven' refers to the human mind." I turned to my friends. "If your mind is your weakness, like my cousin, Naruto. Work on it. Be prepared for missions by gaining knowledge. And 'Earth' refers to the human body. If you lack stamina and strength then you must continue to train hard."

"You understood that?" Dosu asked.

"Yes..." Sumi said. "Don't you remember what she told Ibiki? She's always thought like this."

I smiled at mine friends. Realization dawned on them. "Oh and we're also supposed to open the Scrolls now."

"Shikamaya will you do the honors?" Zaku said gesturing with his good hand.

"I'd be delighted." Shikamaya made her sign, there were three puffs of smoke and all six Scrolls appeared.

She held her hands spread, off the side of her body. They all opened and started smoking. She thrust her hands forward and sent the Scrolls flying to the far side of the room. The Scrolls smoked as they lay on the floor. Then there were huge bursts of smoke from the Scrolls.

When the smoke cleared three people stood on them, Anko, Ibiki and some guy I've never seen before.

"You kids really took the anything goes rule to heart didn't you?" Anko asked her hand on her hip.

I can imagine how this looked to them. Three different Squads, from three different Villages. It must look weird.

"Just as expected from Miss Senju." Ibiki said. "Do something out of the ordinary."

I laughed but was cut off by a cough.

"It looks like you kids got pretty beat up." The third person said.

"Well..." Kin said wincing as she shifted her weight. "When you participate in five battles you would get kinda beat up."

"We would be in even worse shape if it weren't for Nozomi." Karin said. I blushed.

"Five battles?" Anko asked.

"Three for the Scrolls," Ginjiro said.

"One when someone was trying to get our Scrolls," Xia said.

"And..." Karin clutched her shoulder.

The Shinobi looked at us. Anko looked at Karin's shoulder intensely.

"And we were attacked by Orochimaru." I said offhandedly.

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"We. Were. Attacked. By. Orochimaru." Kin said annoyed, clutching her stomach wound.

"What happened?" Anko asked grinding her teeth.

"We were just minding our own business, Karin, Kin and I were on watch, then the next thing we know somebody thinks it's funny to throw a kunai at us!" I said. "Now at first we thought it was someone just trying to get our Scroll. It turned out to be that creepy Grass Kunoichi." I coughed. "Now at first we were all like 'great this creep'. But everyone but Karin, Kin and I were knocked out." I said rolling my eyes. "Then Karin and Kin get knocked out too." _Why are you lying?__ Saves them the embarrassment. _

"Then Orochimaru makes some comments on how I look, act and battle like my Grandmother. We fought. He made a comment about my flat chest. I punch a hole in the ground. We fought again. Kin wakes up and throws herself in front of a blade that he makes come out of his mouth. Which is really-" I coughed. "Creepy. Then he throws her into the freezing river. I pull her out." I coughed. "Then I tell him if he's smart he'll run. He ran. End of story. Bye bye." I said dismissively.

The Shinobi in front of us looked shocked.

"You kids..." Ibiki said slowly. "Get attacked by a powerful, rogue, slightly insane Shinobi that is one of the Sanin and you kids stand here like it's no big deal?"

"Yeah." "Pretty much." "Yep." "That about sums it up."

"Unbelievable." The third Shinobi said.

"What? Nozomi kicked his butt." Xia said. I blushed. Although I'm not sure if it was from embarrassment or fever.

"This whole test was such a drag." Shikamaya said.

"You didn't find it challenging?" Anko asked surprised.

"Oh it was hard, but we go through it." Zaku said.

"Not uninjured, but hey no one in our alliance died." Oda said.

"We should probably get to explaining the writing on the wall." The third shinobi said.

"No need." Karin said.

"Miss Senju figured it out, I take it?" Ibiki said.

I took a bow. "These kids are really something." Sumi said.

"Well it looks like we don't have any further business here." Anko said. "Oh and congratulations on passing the exam." They all disappeared in puffs of smoke. I saw respect in Ibiki's eyes before he disappeared, Anko looked like something was really bothering her, the other Shinobi looked troubled as well. But Anko...

"Nozomi." Ginjiro said.

I nodded and whipped out my compact.

Anko sat on a couch clutching her shoulder, Lord Hokage stood in front of her. Anko filled him in on what we had told her and the other two proctors.

"So Orochimaru is here..." Lord Hokage said.

"Yes and I think he put a Curse Mark on a Grass Kunoichi. From what the kids were saying he was going for the Sound Kunoichi but the Grass Kunoichi threw herself in front of the Sound Kunoichi." Anko said.

"I see..." Lord Hokage said. "I wish to have a word with these Genin."

"I'd wait a few days. They looked beat." Anko said. "And besides Lady Tsunade's probably going to beat you to it."

"I wouldn't doubt that. Tsunade's..." Lord Hokage shook his head. "He's probably after Sasuke isn't he?"

"Yes..." Anko said. "I wouldn't doubt he's got his eye on Nozomi too now..." Anko looked up. "Have you noticed the golden wolf that goes everywhere with her?"

"The one with eleven tails? Yes I've noticed her. She could be a Tailed Beast."

"But there are only nine." Anko said.

"The Tailed Beasts have always been mysterious to us."

"Minako died the night Minato died... Do you think?" Anko asked.

"I don't know... But it seems the Senju Clan might have some secrets..." Lord Hokage said. He turned around and walked toward the door.

"Lord Hokage?" Anko asked.

"I need a word with Tsunade and Nozomi." He exited the room.


	22. Book Two Chap 16

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: The Scars of a Vow!

* * *

The morning dawned too early for me. Karin and I were on look out for the rest of the night, beings that we were the only ones that escaped injury the night before. The others insisted we get some sleep before we left and started moving again but we refused.

We hurried through the trees without showing any sign of exhaustion.

"Have any of you noticed that we haven't gotten any closer to the tower?" Ginjiro asked.

We all stopped.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Dosu said.

"So have I." "Me too." "What's up with that?"

"Do you think it's a Genjutsu?" Karin asked.

"Probably." Shikamaya said.

"If so than we walked right into a trap." Zaku said.

"We should have been more careful." I clenched my fists. "Be right back." A wood dome surrounded me. I left just a small hole for light, I Blanked Out. _Mist Ninja!_

I sprang out of the dome, barely giving it time to retreat into the ground. "Mist Ninja!" At that moment they started coming out of the trees. Like melding in reverse.

Everyone in the Alliance stood back to back in a large circle. Kin pulled out some of her senbon while everyone else pulled out a kunai. They were all the same person, clones.

"Be careful, guys." Karin said. We all nodded.

We hacked, bit and slashed through probably fifty clones but they just kept coming and melding.

"This isn't good." Kin said.

"We aren't getting anywhere." Xia said her teeth grinding.

"What a drag." Shikamaya said.

The clones kept saying 'Scroll please.' My wood and trees kept them away from Zaku and Kin. Karin and I were getting tired quickly. I had used a large amount of my chakra healing everyone. Even Sumi was tired. "This stinks." I coughed.

"It's all an illusion." Dosu said.

"A Genjutsu." Oda said. "We have to break it somehow."

"But our wounds are real." Xia said.

"I know this is too freaky." Dosu said.

"We have to find the original." Shikamaya said. "Karin!"

"Right!" Karin closed her eyes. They flung open. "There!" Karin pointed into the trees.

The clones eyes widened. "Get em." I said.

We split up into our groups. Kin, Karin, Sumi and I; Zaku, Shikamaya and Oda; and Ginjiro, Xia and Dosu. We attacked with full force. We left them laying unconscious.

"Let someone else deal with these creeps." Xia said twirling her copper hair.

We took off. I didn't have the chakra to bind them. We ran and jumped through the trees toward the Tower. We got there without any further problems.

"Well this is it..." Kin said.

"Our alliance ends here..." Oda said.

"No it doesn't. Remember our vows." Karin said.

I pulled out a kunaiand cut a crescent moon deep into my left hand. I healed it, but it left a scar. I held out a kunai to the others. Shikamaya took it next and did the same. The kunai went around the circle, everyone cutting a crescent moon deep into the back of their left hand, I healed them as I went. Sumi even had me cut one into her left front paw. Kin was the last to do so. When I held out my hand for the kunai.

"Do you mind if I keep it." Kin asked. "To protect those who need protecting."

I nodded. I turned my hand over to show the crescent shaped scar. "For our willingness to take pain for those we love."

We all put our hands in the circle. "For our faith to came together as one." Karin said.

"No matter what!" we all chorused.

We held our scarred hands in the circle until someone else came along.

"What are you guys doing?" a male voice asked.

We all turned and broke the circle of hands. It was Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara.

"So you guys got your Scroll. Man this third round is going to be a- ."

"Drag!" The alliance finished for her. We all laughed, well everyone but the Sand Shinobi. They just walked into a door.

After they went in we still stood there. "Come on we came in the forest together..." Oda said.

"We finish together." Dosu finished.

We walked up to the door. Ginjiro opened the door and broke the seal tag. We stepped into the room together some of us supporting others.

"Look at that." Shikamaya pointed to the writing on the far wall.

"If 'Heaven' does not exist then enrich your knowledge, and prepare for the chance." Oda read. "If 'Earth' does not exist, run the fields in search of an advantage. Open the series of 'Heaven' and 'Earth', and the perilous way shall be redressed..." Oda paused. "This is namely the secret of 'the one who guides'..."

"What?" "I have no idea what that means." "What the heck?"

"I see..." I coughed.

"What do you mean 'I see'?" Ginjiro asked.

I laughed. "The 'Heaven' refers to the human mind." I turned to my friends. "If your mind is your weakness, like my cousin, Naruto. Work on it. Be prepared for missions by gaining knowledge. And 'Earth' refers to the human body. If you lack stamina and strength then you must continue to train hard."

"You understood that?" Dosu asked.

"Yes..." Sumi said. "Don't you remember what she told Ibiki? She's always thought like this."

I smiled at mine friends. Realization dawned on them. "Oh and we're also supposed to open the Scrolls now."

"Shikamaya will you do the honors?" Zaku said gesturing with his good hand.

"I'd be delighted." Shikamaya made her sign, there were three puffs of smoke and all six Scrolls appeared.

She held her hands spread, off the side of her body. They all opened and started smoking. She thrust her hands forward and sent the Scrolls flying to the far side of the room. The Scrolls smoked as they lay on the floor. Then there were huge bursts of smoke from the Scrolls.

When the smoke cleared three people stood on them, Anko, Ibiki and some guy I've never seen before.

"You kids really took the anything goes rule to heart didn't you?" Anko asked her hand on her hip.

I can imagine how this looked to them. Three different Squads, from three different Villages. It must look weird.

"Just as expected from Miss Senju." Ibiki said. "Do something out of the ordinary."

I laughed but was cut off by a cough.

"It looks like you kids got pretty beat up." The third person said.

"Well..." Kin said wincing as she shifted her weight. "When you participate in five battles you would get kinda beat up."

"We would be in even worse shape if it weren't for Nozomi." Karin said. I blushed.

"Five battles?" Anko asked.

"Three for the Scrolls," Ginjiro said.

"One when someone was trying to get our Scrolls," Xia said.

"And..." Karin clutched her shoulder.

The Shinobi looked at us. Anko looked at Karin's shoulder intensely.

"And we were attacked by Orochimaru." I said offhandedly.

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"We. Were. Attacked. By. Orochimaru." Kin said annoyed, clutching her stomach wound.

"What happened?" Anko asked grinding her teeth.

"We were just minding our own business, Karin, Kin and I were on watch, then the next thing we know somebody thinks it's funny to throw a kunai at us!" I said. "Now at first we thought it was someone just trying to get our Scroll. It turned out to be that creepy Grass Kunoichi." I coughed. "Now at first we were all like 'great this creep'. But everyone but Karin, Kin and I were knocked out." I said rolling my eyes. "Then Karin and Kin get knocked out too." _Why are you lying?__ Saves them the embarrassment. _

"Then Orochimaru makes some comments on how I look, act and battle like my Grandmother. We fought. He made a comment about my flat chest. I punch a hole in the ground. We fought again. Kin wakes up and throws herself in front of a blade that he makes come out of his mouth. Which is really-" I coughed. "Creepy. Then he throws her into the freezing river. I pull her out." I coughed. "Then I tell him if he's smart he'll run. He ran. End of story. Bye bye." I said dismissively.

The Shinobi in front of us looked shocked.

"You kids..." Ibiki said slowly. "Get attacked by a powerful, rogue, slightly insane Shinobi that is one of the Sanin and you kids stand here like it's no big deal?"

"Yeah." "Pretty much." "Yep." "That about sums it up."

"Unbelievable." The third Shinobi said.

"What? Nozomi kicked his butt." Xia said. I blushed. Although I'm not sure if it was from embarrassment or fever.

"This whole test was such a drag." Shikamaya said.

"You didn't find it challenging?" Anko asked surprised.

"Oh it was hard, but we go through it." Zaku said.

"Not uninjured, but hey no one in our alliance died." Oda said.

"We should probably get to explaining the writing on the wall." The third shinobi said.

"No need." Karin said.

"Miss Senju figured it out, I take it?" Ibiki said.

I took a bow. "These kids are really something." Sumi said.

"Well it looks like we don't have any further business here." Anko said. "Oh and congratulations on passing the exam." They all disappeared in puffs of smoke. I saw respect in Ibiki's eyes before he disappeared, Anko looked like something was really bothering her, the other Shinobi looked troubled as well. But Anko...

"Nozomi." Ginjiro said.

I nodded and whipped out my compact.

Anko sat on a couch clutching her shoulder, Lord Hokage stood in front of her. Anko filled him in on what we had told her and the other two proctors.

"So Orochimaru is here..." Lord Hokage said.

"Yes and I think he put a Curse Mark on a Grass Kunoichi. From what the kids were saying he was going for the Sound Kunoichi but the Grass Kunoichi threw herself in front of the Sound Kunoichi." Anko said.

"I see..." Lord Hokage said. "I wish to have a word with these Genin."

"I'd wait a few days. They looked beat." Anko said. "And besides Lady Tsunade's probably going to beat you to it."

"I wouldn't doubt that. Tsunade's..." Lord Hokage shook his head. "He's probably after Sasuke isn't he?"

"Yes..." Anko said. "I wouldn't doubt he's got his eye on Nozomi too now..." Anko looked up. "Have you noticed the golden wolf that goes everywhere with her?"

"The one with eleven tails? Yes I've noticed her. She could be a Tailed Beast."

"But there are only nine." Anko said.

"The Tailed Beasts have always been mysterious to us."

"Minako died the night Minato died... Do you think?" Anko asked.

"I don't know... But it seems the Senju Clan might have some secrets..." Lord Hokage said. He turned around and walked toward the door.

"Lord Hokage?" Anko asked.

"I need a word with Tsunade and Nozomi." He exited the room.


	23. Book Two Chap 17

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Sumi's Full Story!

* * *

I snapped my compact shut and stood up. Everyone looked at me.

"Come on." I jumped up onto the balcony. I heard the others land on either side of me.

We walked down the hall. When we got to the end we were on a balcony overlooking a large room. On one side of the room there was what looked to be a low stage and as well as a large... Well it's hard to describe... But it's like a giant set of hands making a 'Ram' sign.

There were only three teams here. Gaara's, and two other Leaf teams. Both Leaf squads were being treated by medical teams. Gaara's team was uninjured. We jumped down off the balcony.

A medical team rushed over to us and started taking care of more critically injured of the group first.

"It looks like you kids had some trouble." I turned to see Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Shizune walking over to us.

"What? Us? Trouble? No." I said smirking.

"What would give you that idea?" Shikamaya asked standing next to me.

"Because I know my granddaughters." Grandma Tsunade smirked. We all laughed, including our friends.

"Grandma Tsunade, Aunt Shizune. These are our friends." Shikamaya said. "Karin is the Grass Kunoichi, Ginjiro is the blond Grass Shinobi and Oda is the other."

"The other?" Oda said. "Thanks I feel soo loved."

We all laughed. "Kin's the Sound Kunoichi, Zaku is the one with the broken arm, and Dosu is the leader of their squad."

"You kids really took the 'anything goes' rule seriously didn't you?" Aunt Shizune asked.

"Yeah... Well there's strength in numbers." Dosu said embarrassed as a Medical-nin attended to a shoulder wound.

"We can take over from here." Grandma Tsunade said. The Medical-nin got up, bowed to my grandmother an left. Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Shizune went to work.

"How'd this happen?" Grandma Tsunade asked Kin when she got to her gut wound.

"Orochimaru..." Kin said gravely.

My grandmother froze for a minute then went back to work."Why does this not surprise me." Grandma Tsunade said.

"I did the best I could but between fighting and healing I can only do so much." I said apologetically.

"You did pretty well by the looks of things." Aunt Shizune said. "This boy's arm looks like it was worse."

"It was." Zaku said. "I don't know where we'd be without her."

I blushed but I didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or fever. Grandma Tsunade noticed. By this time she had Kin all taken care of. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Kin said respectfully.

Grandma Tsunade smiled at Kin and nodded. She walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead. "One hundred and three." she said.

"You shouldn't have jumped in after me." Kin said.

"Well you don't know how to swim! So what the heck-?" I was cut off by a violent cough. "Just when I was getting over this cold."

Grandma Tsunade was about to say something when...

"Lady Tsunade, Nozomi, I need a word with you two." It was Lord Hokage.

"Can this wait, Hiruzen Sensei?" I don't know why she and Grandpa Jiraiya still call him that. "Nozomi has a fever of a hundred and three."

Lord Hokage looked at me. Honestly I wanted to see what this was about. "I'm fine." I said.

"You have a fever of one hundred and three. You'll be lucky if you even get to compete in the third round." Grandma Tsunade said.

"Yeah, but I'm _your _granddaughter." I looked at her. "You rarely do what you're told and so do I." I smirked.

Grandma Tsunade glared at me, which she never does. Now I see why people are scared of her. I returned with the look that I gave others that caused them to fear me."Fine." she said shifting her glare to Lord Hokage. "But if this puts too much strain on her..."

My temper was rising as well, but with Grandma Tsunade, not Lord Hokage. I inhaled, then exhaled. I can calm down quickly when I want to, unlike my grandmother. "I'll be fine." I said.

Lord Hokage gestured for us to follow him. "Sumi." I called she lept into my open arms. We both followed him. I looked back at my friends and shrugged. Lord Hokage jumped up onto the other balcony, Grandma Tsunade and I followed suit. We followed him up stairs and down hallways. He stopped at a door, opened it and did the 'Ladies First' gesture. I noticed the look Grandma Tsunade gave Lord Hokage as she went in.

_This should be interesting. __Man if Shikamaya was here she'd say this was a drag. __And?__ I'd agree. _Sumi chuckled.

Lord Hokage gave Sumi and I a funny look. I just gave him this smug smile and sat down on the couch. It was the same room he and Anko were talking in. Grandma Tsunade didn't sit down, she just glared at Lord Hokage. "What is this about?"

"It's about the wolf." Lord Hokage said taking his pipe out of his mouth and exhaling smoke.

"Her name is Sumi." I said evenly.

"Sumi..." Lord Hokage corrected. "What... What is she?"

Grandma Tsunade and I looked at Sumi. Sumi sighed. "I guess I have no choice. This was bound to happen eventually, coming out in the open like this." She jumped down from my lap.

"Long ago my mother died. My siblings and I were distraught. But my younger brother, Kuro, took things too far. He attacked your world in an emotional rage."

"My world?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Yes, your world. You see my younger siblings and I from another dimension." Sumi looked at Lord Hokage. "You know Kuro as the Ten Tailed Beast. You believe that the nine Tailed Beasts were originally from one Beast. But that is not the case." Sumi paused allowing Lord Hokage to let it all soak in. To be honest I was too. She was saying more here than when she had first explained it to me.

"After Kuro opened the inter-dimensional vortex, I knew I had to go after him. I left behind my mate and three pups to come and aid your world. I chose a partner. You know him as The Sage of the Six Paths."

"The Sage of the Six Paths..." Lord Hokage said.

"Yes. He found me and taught him to control his chakra. He was my best friend..." Sumi trailed off. "Nobuyuki... He was exceptional... When he found me he was traveling the world in an attempt to end the harsh war that had been raging for centuries. For some reason Nobuyuki wasn't afraid of me. I was a huge golden wolf with eleven tails and he wasn't afraid."

"Nobuyuki... That was his name?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"The Sage of the Six Paths' name has never been known to us." Lord Hokage said.

Sumi laughed good naturedly. "I expect that over time things are forgotten. Nobuyuki said he could see I meant no harm and that I was here to help. He thought it was to end the war, apparently Kuro hadn't made his move for some reason. I knew this young teenage boy found me for a reason. I taught him chakra control. He was able to do things even I didn't think possible. He figured out how to make me smaller. Travel sized he called it." Sumi laughed.

"We traveled the world teaching people this art we had created together. The first person we taught became his wife. Reiki did something with her chakra Nobuyuki couldn't do. She could _heal_with it. And that is why these two are such exceptional healers." Sumi turned to Grandma Tsunade and I.

She seemed to be enjoying telling this story. "Eventually all good things must come to an end. Kuro made his move. You see for us Tails time here can move relatively quickly. Since in our home dimension time moves slower. Back home not even a day has passed since Kuro and I left until now. But I've adjusted to this time frame. Anyway." Sumi shook her head. "Kuro made his move. Nobuyuki and I knew the only way to stop Kuro would be to send him back home. But we didn't know how. So we Sealed Kuro away inside Nobuyuki with me for the time being to keep him under control." Sumi's eyes clouded with memory and sorrow.

"When we sent Kuro back, but the vortex dragged my other siblings here in his place. I meant to follow Kuro back but I didn't want to drag anyone else from back home here. My younger siblings were frightened but didn't do any harm since I was there. They know when I'm there nothing bad will happen to them. Nobuyuki made them 'Travel Sized' like me and we all lived together fine. But then..." A grave look crossed Sumi's face.

"Then Nobuyuki fell ill. Reiki was devastated, she knew there was nothing she could do. He was dying. Nobuyuki left me and my siblings to his younger son, Hashirama. This angered Ichiro, his older son. You know of the hatred between the Senju and Uchiha Clans. My siblings and I are the cause of this. Nobuyuki wasn't going to leave some of us to one brother and the rest to the other because he knew how they were about me." Sumi looked at us. I was absorbing this tale, I understood Nobuyuki. Grandma Tsunade was in deep shock, apparently she wasn't told everything either. Lord Hokage's expression was hard to read.

"I was later sealed inside Hashirama, named for the original Hashirama, the First Hokage, before he was born. I was extracted from him eventually, leading to his death. During the periods of time when I wasn't sealed, I stayed in a chamber far below the Senju mansion. I have had three Jinchuriki; Nobuyuki, Shodai Hokage Hashirama and now Nozomi. When I'm sealed inside someone their thoughts become mine and mine theirs. We can communicate with each other without talking. And if the bonds are strong enough, over time, they can communicate with other Jinchuriki over great distances. As can my siblings and I." Sumi said.

"Over time we were dispersed to protect the other Villages as they appeared. My siblings were more than willing to help them. Although Shukaku, being the youngest, got a little out of control at points... When our people are young we can't always control our powers." Sumi jumped into my lap. "That is all there is."

"I didn't know a lot of this." Grandma Tsunade said clearly over whelmed with the weight of the story.

Lord Hokage blew some smoke out of his pipe. "Why did the Nine Tails attack the Konaha?"

"His name is Kitsune and he was trying to find me. He's always been more attached to me than the others, that and he does have anger management issues. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone, he..." Sumi trailed off.

"I see..." Lord Hokage said putting his pipe in his mouth. "You never told anyone outside of you Clan before have you, Sumi?"

"Over time most of the Clan didn't know about me. It was to ensure my power wasn't abused." Sumi said as I scratched her behind the ear.

"Just how powerful are you?" I asked.

Sumi looked up at me. "To be honest I don't even know the full extent of my powers."

"I see..." Lord Hokage said. "You can control your siblings, Sumi?"

"Yes they will do whatever I ask. Our bonds are exceptionally strong. Some of us are closer than others. Like Aoko, the Two Tailed and Hachirou, the Eight Tailed. Aoko... She always clung to him like glue." Sumi laughed.

"That explains why some Villages have more than one Tailed Beast." Grandma Tsunade said.

Sumi nodded. "My family is certainly an interesting one." Sumi hopped down from my lap. "Come on, Nozomi. You have to get back to your friends." Sumi walked out the door.

"Is it just me or does she almost look like she hops when she walks?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"Yeah I've noticed that too." I said.

"This is really... Odd." Lord Hokage said.

"Welcome to my world." I said as I walked out the door.


	24. Book Two Chap 18

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: A Chat Between Jinchuriki!

* * *

I scooped Sumi up as I walked. "How come on you didn't tell me all of this at first?"

"There are still a lot of things you don't know, dear." Sumi said. "And a lot of things you're not ready for."

"Oh, well that's nice." I retorted. "Wha? Hey!" Grandma Tsunade had come up from behind me and picked me up bridal style.

"You have a fever of a hundred and three, you've been coughing since you got home, and these Exams are hard enough."

"But-"

"But nothing!" she cut me off. "You're lucky you were able to participate in these Exams up until now."

"I'm not dropping out of these Exams." I said stubbornly.

"Nozomi, I don't know how you, Shikamaya and Xia did it but you girls got a hundred percent on the written Exam. You girls could become Chunin even if you dropped out now."

"What does that mean?" I felt dizzy.

"She means even if you girls were to quit now you'd still become Chunin because of your written scores." Sumi said as she lay on my stomach.

I tried to sigh but a cough cut me off. "You're right. I'm just being stubborn."

"Good." Grandma Tsunade was clearly surprised that I gave in so easily.

All three of us were silent. The only noise was my coughing my coughing and the sound of Grandma Tsunade's low-heeled shoes as she walked.

"Well, look who it is." I looked up at the sound of Grandpa Jiraiya's voice. "If it isn't the two prettiest blonds in the Konaha."

"Prettiest _blonds_?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"Well Konan and Shikamaya aren't blond now are they?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked playfully. He loves teasing her almost as much as he loves her. Grandma Tsunade shook her head."What's going on?"

"I'm not taking the Chunin Exams anymore." I said.

"I see..." Grandpa Jiraiya said slowly. He reminded me of Lord Hokage when he did that. "I'm surprised Tsunade's let you compete at all." He took me from Grandma Tsunade.

"I feel like a stupid rag doll." I crossed my arms.

"Deal with it." Grandma Tsunade said.

"Hime, you remember how you felt when-"

"We said we'd never bring that up again!" Grandma Tsunade snapped.

_Okay what the?" __I have no idea._

Grandpa Jiraiya carried me all the way back to the large room where everyone else was being treated. No one else had shown up yet. I felt so stupid when he and Grandma Tsunade walked over to my friends with me looking like some helpless child. I noticed Karin wasn't there.

"Umm..." was all Kin, anyone, could say.

"I'm not taking the Exams anymore." I said tiredly.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Nozomi we have a dam good reason for not letting you continue." Grandma Tsunade sounded just as angry as I felt. I knew she was right to take me out of the Exams, but that didn't mean I was happy with it.

"Please put me down. I'll sit, not stand." I looked at Grandpa Jiraiya in the way I always did when I wanted him to do something for me. He always had this faraway look when I did it.

_**Flashback.**_

I was six or seven in the garden with Grandma Tsunade. For some reason we almost always had our talks there. My hair was only to the middle of my back then, it was still in a braid. It's always been that way. It was Grandpa Jiraiya who insisted I wear it like that.

"Grandma Tsunade?" I asked.

"Yes, Nozomi?"

"How come Grandpa Jiraiya has that weird look when I ask him for something?" I tilted my head.

A sad but happy looked crossed her face. "It's the expression _you_ make when you ask for something that makes him have that expression."

"What expression?" I asked blankly.

"Your mother used to make that expression when she asked for something. Minako could get him to do anything with it. It was like her secret weapon with him..." Grandma Tsunade trailed off.

_**End Flashback**_

Grandpa Jiraiya put me down on the ground. Grandma Tsunade shot him one of her glares causing him to flinch.

"Where's Karin?" I asked.

"They took her into another room because of her shoulder." Oda said.

"How did you kids get so beat-up anyway?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked sitting down in between Shikamaya and I.

"Orochimaru." We all chorused. Grandpa Jiraiya jerked with shock, then a dark look crossed his face.

Grandma Tsunade came over with Karin, who was holding her shoulder. The others went into full detail about the last few days in the Forest of Death. They didn't exaggerate once. They didn't have to. I just listened with Sumi in my lap. No other teams turned up that day.

"Alright, time for bed. All of you." Grandma Tsunade said to all of the teams who had made it this far.

There were grumbles of protests, but most were relieved to go to bed. I hated to admit it but I couldn't wait to hit the hay. I made Grandma Tsunade let me walk to my room. She only agreed because the girls promised they'd keep an eye on me. As it turns out the girls shared one long room and the boys shared a room in the floor below the girl's. I was out the second I hit the pillow.

For some reason I woke in the middle of the night. Sumi was curled up next to me. I felt slightly light headed. I sat up. The only people here were Xia, Shikamaya, Kin, Karin and the Kazekage's daughter Tamari. They were all sleeping like rocks. I got up without waking Sumi.

I opened the window and went out onto the roof. Since the girls room was on the top floor it wasn't that big of a climb. I looked down. Bad idea.

"Don't expect me to grab you if you fall."

I turned to see the Kazekage's son, Gaara. "Don't worry if I do my wood will make sure I won't die."

"Hm." was all he said as he looked at the moon. It was half full.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked walking over to him and sitting down in front of him.

He looked at me blankly. "I can't sleep."

"Insomnia?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Bummer." I coughed and put my hand on my head.

"Why are you up here when you're sick?"

"Because I feel like and if you squeal to my grandmother I'll make you wish you were never born." I held up my left fist.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." Gaara said. He didn't say it tauntingly, he said it like it was a rather boring fact kinda like I did before the first exam.

"Oh, yeah, you're Shukaku's Jinchuriki. The sand protects you as the wood protects me."

"Protects you? But you're so beat up." Gaara asked surprised.

"I call it off. I want to fight my own battles. Although it will come in handy someday." I said, Gaara's surprise deepened. "You didn't know you could do that?"

"No, I didn't. I've never felt physical pain." Gaara looked at the moon.

"But you've known emotional pain." I said. Gaara whipped his head to look at me. "It's very deep too." I blinked. "I can see it." I half sighed half coughed. "Sometimes emotional pain is far greater than any physical pain can ever be."

Gaara looked at me with this blank, emotionless expression. "You sound like an elder."

"I know. It's just how I am..." I stared at him. "People look at me like I'm some sort of freak. Especially kids my own age. People fear what they don't understand." I lay down on my back and looked at the stars. "There are several people like us out there. We meet the people we're destined to meet. Whether it be for them to cause us pain so we may grow and gain strength or..." I rolled over to face Gaara. "To befriend. The world's what you make of it. Take my cousin Naruto for example."

"Who?"

"The spiky, blond moron that I punched before the first exam. He's the Jinchuriki to the Nine Tailed Fox, Kitsune."

Gaara looked at me, his head tilted to one side.

"Our Village doesn't see him as the hero my uncle, Minato, intended them to see him as. They hate him. It's true he's been able to befriend some of them but..." I looked Gaara dead in the eye. "Most of the villagers wish he were dead." Gaara looked as if he had just been dunked in ice water. "They even tried to kill him once. But my cousin, Shikamaya and her cousin, Shikamaru and I stepped in. We wouldn't allow our family to be killed. I have a feeling they would have killed us too but then..." I paused. "I remember that horrible but at the same time, wonderful day."

_**Flashback**_

"We were playing at one of the playgrounds. We were playing soccer if I remember correctly. Sasuke, we'd barely managed to get him to play." I laughed. "Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaya, Xia and I..." I sighed, laughed and coughed all at the same time. "Xia kicked the ball a little too hard and sent it half way across the playground. Naruto said he'd go get it. But when he got to it he accidentally kicked farther away, across the street and into a busy walkway."

"When he didn't come back after a few minutes we got worried and went searching for him. We found him by the river being stoned by the villagers. Shikamaya and I weren't going to stand for it. We jumped in front of Naruto. The stones kept coming. Shikamaru and several of the others stepped in too. The last one to step in was... You know I can't remember who stepped in last..."

"We were like five at the time. One second were being pelted with stones on the next second nothing. The villagers gave up. From that day we were all friends, The Misfit Dozen."

_**End Flashback**_

"Naruto vowed on that day to become Hokage. So the villagers would see him with respect. He wants to protect them though they wish he were dead. He wants to make and design his own future. He-"

"You all put yourselves through that much pain because of one person?"

"Aquellos que te aman son los que más te harán sufrir" I said fluently.

"Which means what in what language?" Gaara asked.

"In Spanish it means 'those who love you the most are the ones who will make you suffer the most." I coughed. "I better get to bed. Night, Gaara." I got up and walked to the edge of the building and swung myself into the open window. _Gaara... Maybe someday you'll know what I meant... Maybe someday you'll see it too._


	25. Book Two Chap 19

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Preliminary Rounds!

* * *

Other teams arrived over the two remaining days. Shikamaya was glad Shikamaru, Ino and Choji made it through. Those two were always wanting to have a go at each other. It was the few times they broke their lazy demeanors. Next to show up was Hinata, Kiba and Shino. As it turns out Rock Lee, to Xia's delight, and his squad made it through too. After that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke finally showed up on the last day. Unfortunately that guy, Kabuto and his squad made it through too.

Then the proctors, Lord Hokage and our senseis called us all together. We lined up. Karin and Kin were on either side of me just in case my legs gave out. I could tell they were all surprised that this many people made it through.

"First off congratulations on passing the second test." Anko said, her voice magnified by a microphone headset.

I coughed. Karin and Kin moved a little closer to me. "You alright?" Karin asked.

"A little dizzy but I'll live." I whispered. Grandma Tsunade was watching me like a hawk from the balcony with Grandpa Jiraiya. It was easy to pick out Lee's Sensei, he had even bushier eyebrows and the same jumpsuit and hair cut. _I can't believe I'm quitting this... These matches are going to be so much fun and I'm going to miss out on it. __Deal with it!__ That's not like you. __I just don't want to lose you over a stupid match!_

"You shouldn't have been up on the roof these last two nights." Kin, Karin and I turned to see Gaara standing behind us. Kin and Karin were kinda freaked out about his demeanor and turn to face front quickly.

"I know but when you can't sleep, you can't sleep." I smiled at Gaara. I noticed his sister, Tamari was looking at the two of us oddly. I faced front and pulled out my compact. I plunged myself into Tamari's mind.

_This is the first time Gaara's looked at someone without wanting to kill them... Who is this girl? _Tamari thought.

I noticed Karin, Zaku, Dosu, and Sasuke were holding their shoulders. _Where is he then?_ I looked around at the Genin and then at the adults. "Karin."

"Hm." Karin clutched her shoulder tighter.

"Where is he?" I coughed.

"There. The Sound Jonin." Karin whispered.

"Now, then Lord Hokage will explain the third test to you." Anko said.

Lord Hokage stepped forward. "Before I explain the third exam I have just one thing I want to tell everyone at the outset." Lord Hokage said around his pipe. "About the true purpose of this test..."

I coughed and put my hand on my head.

"Why do allied nations conduct these tests on a conjoined basis?" Lord Hokage asked his pipe in his mouth. "Raising the levels of the Shinobi and the friendship among the allied nations."

Karin, Kin and I looked at each other and smiled.

"It won't do to have the wrong idea of the true meaning of that statement. These tests are so to speak..." He paused as he took his pipe out of his mouth. "A microcosm of battle between allied nations."

"What does that mean?" Tenten asked.

"If we look back on history, the allied nations of today were once neighboring nations, that continued to vie with each other and battle for power. In order to avoid a futile crushing of each others' military strength, these nations mutually selected a place to battle. And that is how the Chunin Exams originally began."

"W-why do we have to do such a thing?" Naruto asked. "We're not doing this to select Chunin?"

"Naruto..." I said. "Do you honestly think-" I was cut off by a cough. "We'd gather all these nations just to select Chunin? We could do that within our home Villages." I coughed. "There are no questions that this test is to select Shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin... Also so that the Feudal Lords of the nations may see who would be the best Shinobi to select for certain missions." I paused. "

But..." I looked up, everyone's eyes were on me, glued. Ibiki had a 'here we go again' look. "But on the other hand-" I coughed. "Through these exams we learn to carry the true weight of our nations pride with our lives. Also some people may find reasons that weren't originally intended to find." I looked around. "Some people learn to see past the differences of the imaginary land and Village boundary lines."

"Imaginary?" Neji asked.

"Yes imaginary." I coughed. "If you look at a map you'll see them. But if you were to climb to the top of a tree on the 'border'" I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't see that line. Why?" I coughed again, this time I grabbed my throat, it was starting to ache. "Because it isn't really there. When you take away the lines there are no differences between the towns and the people living there. The only differences are the ones we make." I coughed, I continued to hold my throat. "It is true we must carry our nations pride but..." I paused and looked down. I could feel their apprehension. "Focusing on our differences alone..." I paused. I looked up. "will only lead to our Villages' destruction!" I said quietly. There were whispers from around the room.

"Lord Hokage, I apologize for interrupting." I coughed.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya." Lord Hokage said.

"Yes?" They both asked from the balcony.

"Did you fail to teach your granddaughter manners?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Hiruzen Sensei, I-"

"But she is right never the less." Lord Hokage cut Grandma Tsunade off. "I can see why you were able to see through Ibiki's exam, Nozomi." I blushed from both embarrassment and fever. "Now this is the part where I'd like to explain the rules of the third exam. But actually..."

A Leaf Shinobi appeared in front of Lord Hokage. "Lord Hokage, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, who was given the task of judge, to speak first."

"Poor Lord Hokage." Kin whispered. "He can't get much of word in."

"Well, how was I to know that another person was going to ask to speak." I coughed.

"I leave it to you." Lord Hokage said.

"Nice to meat you everyone." Hayate coughed.

"Must be a bug going around." Kin muttered.

"Hm." Karin and I said. "Hush." Sumi said from my arms.

"Umm... There's something I'd like you all to do..." Hayate coughed. "Before the third test." He coughed again. _Man do I know how this guy feels._ "And that is a preliminary to the test."

"A preliminary?" "Really?" "There hasn't been one of those in five years."

"It makes sense." I said. Everyone's attention was back to me. "Twenty-seven people passed the second exam. They knew the numbers would be cut down to at least half with the second exam but... They were expecting numbers in the single digits, not twenty-seven."

There were whispers from around the room.

"Anyone who wishes to quit now... may." He coughed.

I raised my hand. "I'm out." I coughed.

"What?" "_She's _quitting?" "I'd thought she'd be the last to quit."

"I cannot continue with these exams due to my ailment. I wish the rest of you good luck." I coughed as I walked over to the balcony. I jumped up onto it landing in between Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya. I put Sumi down in front of me and leaned against the railing. "And don't forget to tell them that these are one-on-one battles from here on out." I called as I put my hand on head.

"You don't let these proctors have any fun do you?" Grandma Tsunade said loud enough for only me and Grandpa Jiraiya to hear.

"They thought they'd be the ones toying with us..." I smirked. "But I just like turning the tables on them." I remembered something. "You see that Sound Jonin?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I see him." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

"Watch him..." I coughed. Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya looked at me with curiosity. At that moment Sasuke, Dosu, Zaku, and Karin all grabbed their shoulders.

"How do you know to watch him?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"Don't ask just do." I looked at her. "Trust me... You don't want to know... Yet..." I coughed. I watched Anko and some of the other adults talk urgently. Also Sakura was pleading with Sasuke. "But I think you already know..." I looked down at my friends. _What's going to happen... Things don't look to good. I don't... I don't...! __Nozomi, I'm here for you no matter what, dear.__ Thank you Sumi._

Kabuto raised his hand to quit.

"Watch him as well." I said. Grandma Tsunade nodded. Kabuto walked out of the room. "I don't trust him anymore. There's just something... Wrong..."

I looked intensely at the remaining examinees. _Karin, Dosu, Zaku and Sasuke... Just going on to the next round is... Dangerous... With those curse marks... I'll be there to watch them, just in case..._

"I'm going to watch the fights." I said.

"Nozomi, I took you out of the exams for a reason and now you-"

"Grandma Tsunade." I cut her off. "Trust me, there are some weird things going on and I don't like it. It's in the best interest of a few of my friends if I'm there."

"Nozomi, what are you-?"

"Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade..." Sumi cut him off. "If you won't trust her on this, trust me... Things aren't what they seem." Sumi looked up at Grandma Tsunade. "You, Lady Tsunade should understand this better than anyone else."

Grandma Tsunade's eyes looked haunted.

"Hime..." Grandpa Jiraiya said quietly.

"Fine, you can watch. Just don't-"

"Whatever you say." I cut her off. "I won't do anything stupid." _NOT! __Nozomi!__ Yeah, yeah I know._

Hayate coughed. "Then there are no other who wish to quit." No one else quit and Hayate explained that from here on out there are no rules. Just fight.

Everyone moved to the upper levels. The first two up were Sasuke and Yoroi Akado, a boy on Kabuto's team. Everyone in the alliance and Misfit Dozen, and Gaara's team were on my balcony. Everyone else was on the other.

"This is going to be fun..." I said.


	26. Book Two Chap 20

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Senchiha!

* * *

I looked on at the scene in front of me. Sasuke and Yoroi, that boy from Kabuto's squad standing in front of each other. Sasuke was clutching his shoulder.

I walked over to Karin. "Keep an eye on the chakra levels for me. Let me know if things get out of control. This could get bad." I whispered.

"Yes." Karin nodded.

"Now then, begin." Hayate said.

Yoroi came at Sasuke, who had somehow wound up on the ground, and grabbed his head. Yoroi had Sasuke on the ground holding onto his head, Sasuke was trying to throw him off. But Yoroi had size on his side.

"That guy's draining Sasuke's chakra." Karin said.

Everyone on our balcony looked at Karin, whose eyes were wide. One of Sasuke's arms had hit the floor while the other struggled to shove of Yoroi's hand.

"I knew I was missing out." I coughed. Some people on my balcony shook their heads and rolled their eyes in a 'That's Nozomi for you' style.

Sasuke was still trying to get Yoroi off of him. His other hand hit the floor. Sasuke was gasping and making noises of pain. _Come on Sasuke... I know this is hard but you can do this. _Sasuke kicked Yoroi in the gut and sent him across the room.

_Now that's more like it!_ There were a few cheers from the Dozen and the Alliance. Yoroi got up easily, while Sasuke struggled to get up.

"To think you still have strength left..." Yoroi said. "Though you're just a guinea pig."

_Guinea pig? __Nozomi?__ I don't like this guy at all, Sumi. Something just doesn't feel right... __I know what you mean, dear._

"To put your mind at ease I'll end this right away." Yoroi said. He went at Sasuke as Sasuke got up. Sasuke was dodging his attacks but not too easily. I looked at Karin, who shrugged. Yoroi barely touched Sasuke and Sasuke was already weakening. _At this rate that curse mark could go haywire... I really don't like this..._

Sasuke went to kick him but he dodged. _You can do better than this. I've seen you fight. But you chakra..._

"Is this the best he can do?" I looked to my left Gaara had stepped next to me.

"No, I've seen him fight. He normally does better..." I squinted, then coughed. "Something's not right here..."

"I sense it too." Karin said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "You call yourself an Uchiha with that? Stop looking so lame! Give it all you got!" Sasuke was looking back at us, panting.

"What's up with your cousin?" Kin came and stood next to Karin on my right.

"He's normally like this." Shikamaru said stepping next to Gaara.

I coughed. "He's just saying what's on all our minds. As my kin I know he can do better than that."

"Your kin?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, the story of the Sage of the Six Paths is true." We watched Sasuke and Yoroi fight. "Though it has been broken and many details forgotten over the centuries. I'll tell you guys later. But the Senju and Uchiha Clans should all be one clan actually. The two brothers just-" a cough cut me off. "Just had different views and the clan was split in two." I coughed. "The younger brother took the 'Sen' part of the family name and put 'ju' at the end as in jutsu." I coughed. "And the older brother took the 'chiha' portion and you got me where he got the 'U' from." I shrugged.

"So in reality the name should be Senchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep." I said. Sasuke was dodging Yoroi's punches.

Sasuke vanished momentarily then reappeared as he kicked Yoroi in the jaw. Yoroi went flying.

"Huh." I coughed. "Taijutsu..." I smirked. Sasuke appeared under Yoroi as he flew across the room. "Dancing Leaf Shadow..."

Karin gasped. "The mark!"

I didn't understand at first then I saw the curse mark was spreading. _Nozomi this isn't good!__ I know!_ Then I saw the mark retreating. _He was able to push it back by will alone... That's a Senchiha... _A coughing fit came over me. I was on my knees.

"Nozomi!" Sumi said, I felt her cold nose against my arm.

"I'm fine." I said getting up.

I looked up. Sasuke had gotten Yoroi on the ground. Sadly so was Sasuke. _Come on Sasuke... Get up! _Sasuke slowly got up. Everyone was holding their got up and Hayate declared Sasuke the winner. Cheers erupted from the Dozen, I would have cheered to but I admit I was tired. _That's it. Nice job, Sasuke... Senchiha..._

Sasuke almost collapsed but Kakashi Sensei appeared behind him in a puff of smoke. Naruto started teasing Sasuke about being so beat up.

I laughed but was cut off by another cough. "That's just like Naruto."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said, his hands in his pockets.

"Your cousin's..." Kin said.

"A baka. I know." I shrugged. "But when you grow up with it..."

"There are quite a lot of skilled Genin here..." Karin said.

"I can't believe I'm missing out on this." I said. "But..." I put my hand on my head.

"Hey." We all turned, it was Tamari. "Can I talk to the blond?"

"My name is Nozomi." I coughed. "And sure."

I scooped up Sumi and looked back at Grandma Tsunade but she was busy healing Yoroi. I followed Tamari out of the dojo and onto the roof. She turned and faced me.

"Okay what is this about?" I asked putting Sumi down.

"What are you?" Tamari asked looking me dead in the eye.

"What am I?" I smiled. "I think I'm a Libra." I coughed as I tried to laugh.

But Tamari looked dead serious. "What. Are. You?" I was still confused. "Gaara's never looked at anyone without wanting to kill them. Including Kankuro and I. He hasn't looked at anyone like that since the first exam."

"I see..." I said. "I don't know why. But I still don't understand what you mean."

"Are you inhuman or something?" Tamari asked she was getting impatient.

I understood then. "We're..." I looked at Sumi who nodded. "We're the same."

"The same?" Tamari asked.

"We're both Jinchuriki." I coughed. "I'm the Jinchuriki to the Eleven Tailed." I indicated to Sumi. "Gaara's the Jinchuriki to the One Tailed and my cousin, Naruto is the Jinchuriki to the Nine Tailed."

"Eleven Tailed?" Tamari said.

"I'll explain later." I waved her question away.

"But I still don't understand why he's been acting like this..." Tamari looked up. "Not that it's a bad thing but..."

"Sometimes it's nice to know that you're not the only one like you out there. Naruto felt so alone when he found out he was the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki. Even though I was there for him. Neither of us knew at the time that I was a Jinchuriki too..." I coughed. "When I found out I was one as well I was so scared..." I looked Tamari in the eye. "But I knew I wasn't alone, Naruto and I were the same, we had each other. And when I met Gaara I knew he was just like us." I coughed. "I knew he held Shukaku, just has I hold Sumi and Naruto holds Kitsune."

"You say it like the Tailed Beasts think like us."

"Don't call them beasts. It kinda offends them. And they do." I coughed.

"They may seem bad, but most of my siblings are just children. They don't mean to act out. When my people are young we can't always control our powers." Sumi said apologetically.

Tamari looked really surprised.

"Come on. We're probably missed at least one fight." I picked up Sumi and walked away. I was halfway back when I heard Tamari catch up.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all the way up there." Tamari said.

"Don't-" I coughed. "Don't worry about it." I smiled at her. "I've been sneaking onto the roof at night with Gaara anyway. So it's not like it matters."

"I never really thought there were other Jinchuriki until now. I always thought Gaara..." Tamari trailed off.

When we got back Zaku had lost to Shino. _I should have been here to watch them..._ Tamari and I walked over to the others.

"Where were you?" Kin asked. "You missed Zaku's and Shino's fight."

"Roof." I coughed.

"Sorry there were something's we had to discuss." Tamari said.

_What was that about?- Gaara_

_Yeah? What the heck?- Naruto_

_Tamari just wanted to know why Gaara's been acting so... Normal..._

_She's concerned about me?- Gaara_

_Yes of course she's concerned about you. _

_She _is_ your sister after all!- Naruto_

Shino supported Zaku as they walked up onto the balcony.

"Sorry I missed you fight. I-"

"It's alright." Zaku said. "I embarrassed myself out there anyway."

"I still -" a cough cut me off.

"No. It's alright." Zaku said as Shino lowered him to the ground.

I noticed the Sound Jonin looking at me. There was blood lust in his eyes. _Orochimaru... _I turned away from him. I leaned against the railing and took my compact out of my hip pouch. I searched Zaku's mind.

_Orochimaru saved me from being weak, from the streets, he made me stronger, but... But... But Nozomi saved me from a lie, from a life not worth living. Nozomi... She saved all three of us from a life not worth living. A life not worth living is one that helps no one, that lives to make one's self strong but intends to do nothing worthwhile with it... Whatever it takes. No matter what I'll stand by her. I hope Kin and Dosu feel the same way..._

I smiled and closed my compact. I looked at the screen as the names started to fly across it. _Who's next?_

The names stopped. Karin verses... There were gasps of shock.

"What is this a joke!" Grandma Tsunade yelled.

_What? It can't be..._

Return to Top


	27. Book Two Chap 21

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Karin Verses...? !

* * *

I shook my head. Then I looked back at the screen. It was the same, I wasn't seeing things.

"This can't be right." "What's going on?"

I looked over at Grandma Tsunade. She looked furious as she clutched the railing, it bent under her grip.

"Nozomi...?" Kin asked.

"I'm fine." I looked at the screen again. The words were plain as day. Karin verses Nozomi.

"Nozomi, you don't have to fight." I turned to see Inari Sensei standing next to me. "You quit the exams." I don't like seeing Inari Sensei serious, it kinda freaks me out.

I looked back at the screen.

"How did this happen?" Ino asked.

"It's not a question of how..." Shikamaya said.

"It's a question of who." Shikamaru finished.

"I don't mean to steal your catch phrase but..." I coughed. "This _is_ a drag. Sumi stay here." I swung myself over the railing. I landed a little shaky but stuck it never the less.

"Nozomi, you are not fighting!" Grandma Tsunade yelled.

"What choice do I have? Besides there would be an odd number if I didn't fight." I shrugged.

Karin jumped down from the balcony. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Good because neither am I." We both took a fighting stance.

Hayate looked unsure of whether he should start the battle or not. Finally he gulped. "Begin."

Karin and I both came at each other at the very second Hayate said 'begin'. She tried to kick me but I ducked. We both exchanged several blows but all were dodged.

I smirked. No more hand to hand... "Earth Style, Rising Stone Spears!" Rock spear pillars rose from the ground. Karin was shot into the air. She barely managed to land on her feet.

"You weren't kidding when you said you weren't taking it easy." Karin said, she pulled out a kunai.

I coughed. _She's good, but can she beat me? __Nozomi, you shouldn't be fighting.__ I know but I have to give this my all. I quit when I shouldn't have and now-_ I was cut off because I had to dodged Karin's attack. I punched her in the face.

"Looks like I got the first blow." I said.

"But I'll get the last." She came at me again.

Now both of us were landing blows. Karin grabbed me by the arm and threw me against one of the stone pillars. There were several 'Ooo's' and 'That had to hurt's' from the spectators. My head was spinning. I looked at my friends out of the corner of my eye. Everyone looked like they were holding their breath. I noticed Gaara was swirling some sand over his hand. I got what he was saying.

"Wood Style: Smashing Mallet!" a wood pillar hit Karin against the wall. I coughed as I smirked.

Karin got up and pulled out another kunai, I did the same. Our kunai clanged as the hit each other. Karin made my kunai fly out of my hand.

_Ha! She got you there!- _Naruto

_That's alright. Frees up my hands._ "Wood Style: Wood Projectiles!" Wooden projectiles pinned Karin to the wall by her cloths.

I walked over to her. She just hung limply from the wall, her head resting on her chest.

"This match-"

"Wait." I interrupted Hayate and held up my hand. I walked cautiously over to Karin. _Something doesn't feel right..._

Karin's head jerked upward. The mark had spread. Karin broke out of her restraints sending splinters of wood flying in all directions. A wood pillar sprang from the ground to protect me from of the larger pieces.

_I thought you said you call it off?- _Gaara

_I also said it would come in handy, now didn't I?_

_Yeah but- Gaara_

_Aaah! Just give it up Gaara! The only person who can win an argument with her is Grandma Tsunade and even she doesn't win by much- _Naruto

Karin can at me. I dodged but barely. _Can we save this conversation for another time? One where none of us are... Oh, I don't know. Fighting for our lives!_

_...- _Gaara

_...- _Naruto

_Bakas._ I dodged another one of Karin's punches. The mark was spreading further. I tripped Karin by having a root poke out of the ground. I pinned her down. Her red eyes weren't the ones I knew. They were full of pure rage.

"Karin snap out of it!" I held back a cough.

She tried to throw me off. _Thank you Grandma Tsunade!_

"Karin don't let that mark take over you." I hissed. Karin continued to struggle. I punched her in the face with my left hand. I held up the scarred side. "No matter what, remember?"

Karin shut her eyes tightly. The mark started to retreat. It was gone. I relaxed. Big mistake. Karin threw me off. I did a back flip in order to land on my feet. I felt horrible, my head was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up. Karin stood up slowly, shakily. It had come to this. Who ever went down first, whoever stayed standing. I could tell Hayate wanted to call it a tie but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. A coughing fit came over me and my legs gave out. I lost. I lay face down on the ground then rolled over on my back. I started laughing for what reason I don't know. Karin rolled onto her back and started laughing too. Our hair mingled with each other's.

"You win, Karin." I said.

"Yeah, but barely!" She laughed.

Medical-nin came and started healing our wounds. Grandma Tsunade looked furious as she worked on my wounds. My wood couldn't stop all of the splinters, I only let it stop the larger ones.

Karin and I supported each other as we walked up the steps to join the others. Everyone said how it was really close and congratulated Karin on winning and told me I was stupid for fighting. Personally I don't blame them. Grandma Tsunade looked like she wanted to grab me and drag me home but Grandpa Jiraiya held her back.

"Guys." Kiba said. Akamaru barked as Kiba pointed to the screen. Names were flying across it. Everyone stopped talking. I sat down and put my legs through the bars of the railing. The names stopped next up was Xia verses Shikamaya. There were a few gasps of shock but not as many as when my name had popped up.

Xia and Shikamaya turned to each other.

"Well this is a drag." Shikamaya said.

Xia laughed and pulled out a scroll. "There's something I've been meaning to use any way." Her eyes had their usual playful look.

"I didn't know you were-"

"I want to keep it a surprise." Xia interrupted Shikamaya winking.

Shikamaya smirked and flung herself over the railing at the same time Xia did.

Gaara and Naruto stood on either side of me. "This is going to be a fun match." I said.

There were several laughs and murmurs of agreement from my friends. Shikamaya and Xia were staring each other down, both smirking.

_Is it just me or is smirking like your squad's thing?-_ Naruto

_Yeah, I've noticed that too.-_ Gaara.

_I never noticed that._ I raised my eyebrows. _This is really going to be fun..._ I giggled.

"Begin." Hayate said.


	28. Book Two Chap 22

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: The Alliance Grows!

* * *

Shikamaya and Xia were smirking at each other. In their eyes I could see they've been waiting for this for awhile.

"Begin." Hayate coughed.

Xia pulled out a kunai and Shikamaya pulled out a paper shuriken. Shikamaya threw it but Xia easily dodged it. Xia was always the most agile out of everyone in the Dozen. Xia did a triple back flip just to show off. Her grey eyes were playful.

_Why does she act like it's a game?- _Gaara

_It's Xia's style._

_Style?-_ Naruto

_It works too. But Shikamaya knows this so it might not work as well._

_What are you talking about?- _Naruto

_Technically I'm thinking it. _

_Whatever!- _Naruto

_Xia acts like this so people underestimate her. Then they let their guard down and it makes it easier for her to win. She could win without the technique but she just likes to have fun and mess with her opponents._

_Your squad likes to play mind games with your opponents-_ Gaara

I and Shikamaya were going hand to hand, Xia at this point was winning since she specialized in Taijutsu. Xia hit Shikamaya into the air using Lee's move only she punched instead of kicked.

_Now things are going to get good._

_What do you mean?- _Gaara

"You'll see." Naruto said crossing his arms smugly.

Shikamaya flew through the air. Sheets of paper swirled around her and formed into paper wings. Shikamaya's wings were shaped differently than her mother's. Shikamaya's wings looked like butterfly wings. Shikamaya floated in the air.

Xia looked annoyed, but Shikamaya looked smug yet she had her usual, Nara Clan, bored expression. Shikamaya flew low, Xia dodged her easily. Then Xia's eyes widened. She couldn't move.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu." Shikamaru said. Everyone tore their eyes away from the battle to look at Shikamaru for a brief second then reverted their attention back to the battle.

Xia was struggling to move. Shikamaya threw paper shuriken at Xia. Xia was somehow able to move and dodge them. There were several gasps of shock. I looked at Lee. He looked at Xia's every move with intensity.

Xia smirked and pulled out the scroll from earlier. She unrolled it, bit her thumb and spread the blood across it in one fluent movement. Smoke surrounded her. Shikamaya looked at the smoke cloud, her expression hard to read. Her amber eyes filled with concentration.

The smoke around Xia cleared. On her hip was an empty scabbard, in her hand was a golden Dao Sword. I saw there was something engraved in the Dao. I couldn't read it from here.

"Since when has Xia been equipped with a Dao?" Choji asked, through a mouth full of chips.

"I have no clue." "Beats me."

Shikamaya extended her shadow across the ground.

"I don't think so." Xia said as the shadow crept toward her. She scrapped her Dao across the ground where the shadow was. The shadow withered and retreated.

"What the heck?" Shikamaya asked bewildered.

Xia did a few twirls and fancy moves with her sword. "My father is from Village of Artisans, he's been perfecting this Dao for me for years. He finally finished before the second exam."

"Hey, hey, Nozomi." Naruto said.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

"Did you know Xia's dad was from the Takumi Village?"

"Nope." I coughed. "This is a new one on me."

Xia came at Shikamaya, who was still in the air. Xia jumped over Shikamaya's head her Dao ready to strike. Shikamaya almost dodged but Xia's Dao caught part of her paper wing. Shikamaya tried to reform her left wing but the paper just kept fluttering down to the ground. She tried to add more paper to the wing but it wouldn't mold. Xia kicked Shikamaya down to the ground. Sheets of paper fluttered to the ground, you couldn't see Shikamaya and Xia in the mass.

Xia had her Dao at her side and Shikamaya held a paper shuriken. Shikamaya threw her shuriken, Xia quickly sheathed her Dao and dodged gracefully. Shikamaya smirked.

Xia was trapped in the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu again. Shikamaya made Xia get on her knees, Xia struggled under Shikamaya's Jutsu. Xia broke free for a moment but was quickly put back under it.

"This match is over. Shikamaya Nara is the victor." Hayate coughed.

Shikamaya retracted her shadow and walked up to Xia who was still on her hands and knees. Shikamaya held out her hand to help Xia up. Xia accepted and started laughing. Shikamaya felled Xia as Xia ran up the steps. Shikamaya being lazy walked.

"Nice fight, guys." "Awesome job." "When have you been equipped with a Dao, Xia?" "Nice Paralysis Jutsu." "That was too cool!" Complements went flying around to Xia and Shikamaya.

I still sat with my legs dangling over the edge of the balcony. Gaara and Naruto still stood beside me.

_Why haven't you congratulated Shikamaya yet?- _Gaara

_Or complemented Xia on how well she did out there?-_ Naruto

_I'm just waiting for the crowd to disappear. _

The crowd dissipated when the names started to go across the screen. I got up and walked over to Xia and Shikamaya. "Great battle out there girls." I said.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Seriously you two were awesome! Shikamaya I never seen you use wings before! And Xia-" a cough cut me off.

"I just kinda learned how to do that just then. I mean you know I've been trying to work on it in training but until now I haven't really gotten the hang of it." Shikamaya sighed. "This whole Exam is such a drag!" Shikamaya put her hands in her pockets. She looked just like Shikamaru when she did that. Shikamaru and Shikamaya looked alike except for their hair and eye color and that Shikamaya was a girl. But other than that they were mirror images of each other.

"I've been working with a Dao since I was two actually. I just never told you guys." Xia said brightly, and shaking her copper hair.

I coughed. "You are impossible." I went back to Gaara and Naruto. I sat back down and put my legs between the bars. Shikamaya stood next to Gaara and Xia next to Naruto.

Kankuro beat Misumi Tsurugi by breaking every bone in Misumi's body except for his neck.

"Gaara, your brother is really good." I said coughing.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but hear a bit of pride in his voice.

Kankuro was treated by the medics for any wounds he had, then he joined the rest of us on the balcony. The alliance and friends walked over to Kankuro congratulating him and complementing him.

"Kankuro." Gaara said. Everyone stopped talking. Kankuro looked nervous as he looked at his little brother. "You did really well." Gaara looked at the screen quickly. Kankuro was really surprised at this.

We took a short break for lunch. Everyone went down into the ring for space purposes. The Dozen, Sand Siblings, and the Alliance sat in one large circle. We were all talking and laughing about random things. Well Gaara wasn't laughing but he was enjoying being a part of a group that didn't judge him. Sakura and Ino had gone to the bathroom.

"Hey." We all turned to see Neji, Lee and Tenten standing there holding their lunches. "May we join you?" Lee asked.

"Sure!" Xia said before any of us had time to think for a second. We all backed up to expand our circle so Team Guy could join us. Lee sat next to Xia making her face turn redder than her hair.

"Hi." Lee said winking at her and giving her his thumbs up. *Teeth glint*

Xia nearly choked on her tuna roll. "Hello, Lee."

The girls in the Kin, Karin, Shikamaya, Tenten, Hinata and I all giggled. The boys looked at us clueless. Our conversations were of past missions, the exams and academy days. The Dozen did most of the talking.

"Hey remember when Naruto painted-"

"NO! No!" Naruto interrupted Kiba. "There's no need to tell them that one!" Naruto exclaimed embarrassed.

"What story?" Kin asked blinking.

The Dozen and Team Guy laughed, even Neji, Shino didn't though, he never shows any emotion. Weird...

"Naruto covered the Hokage Monument in graffiti a few days before he graduated!" I said laughing and coughing.

Everyone else started laughing including our Sensei's and Lord Hokage! Some people were rolling on the ground. I looked up on the balcony to see even Grandma Tsunade laughing.

"He-he really?" Tamari broke off laughing.

"Yeah!" Choji said.

"I have pictures!" Shikamaya said when everyone was calming down. She made her sign. Pictures of the graffitied Monument appeared in the center of the circle. Everyone was busting up laughing. (Except for Shino) Gaara even laughed a bit.

"You guys really have fun here, don't you?" Oda asked.

"We can." Xia said.

"I can't tell you guys how often we skipped class." Shikamaya said.

"You guys skipped class?" Lee asked.

"Well... Yeah..." Xia said embarrassed. "Mostly on review days..."

"Or whenever we didn't feel like going." Shikamaru said.

"We'd always go to the Dojo." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"It was the one place the teachers never thought to look." Shino said pushing his glasses. "Those were good days."

"Sometimes we'd play soccer, sometimes we'd spar, but mostly we just sat back and did a lot of nothing." Kiba said. Akamaru barked a little.

"After we did homework of course." I coughed. "I made sure we did the day's work before we played and relaxed." I looked at Shikamaya. "I had Shikamaya steal a look at the lesson plans so we would know when we could and couldn't skip."

"So that's how you kids did it." We all looked at the balcony that my grandparents were standing on. Iruka Sensei and the other instructors, Senseis and Lord Hokage were up there as well. "I'd always wondered how you kids were always there whenever I introduced something new." Iruka Sensei said.

The Dozen and I gave nervous laughs.

_Sasuke... _I looked around the circle of friends. _You should be here with us right now... _Everyone was forming bonds with each other. People were leaning in and laughing.

Sakura and Ino had come back from the bathroom. We all moved back to enlarge the circle so they could join. Ino and Sakura were quick to join in on the fun. I noticed Kin was playing with the kunai we had used to scar ourselves.

"What's with the kunai?" Ino asked.

The talking ceased. Karin, Kin, Shikamaya, Xia, Oda, Ginjiro and I looked at each other then we held up our scars.

"Ah. So that's what you guys were doing." Kankuro said.

"Doing?" Naruto asked. "I still don't get it."

"When we got out of the Forest of Death we didn't want all we'd gone through together to come to an end." Ginjiro said.

"So Nozomi cut herself with this kunai and handed it off to the rest of us." Kin said.

"No matter how the memories will fade over time," Karin said. "These scars won't."

"No matter what we'll always be friends." Dosu said.

"I think it's a good thing to have friends outside one's own Village." Lee said.

Everyone in the alliance looked at each other and nodded. Kin threw the kunai at Lee, it stuck in the ground just in front of him.

"Really?" Lee asked picking it up.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. "What are the rest of us? Chopped liver?"

Everyone laughed. He cut right through his bandages. "I'll have to cut through the bandages every morning." Lee threw the kunai to Tenten who was separated from Lee by Xia, after he scarred the back of his hand with the cresset moon. The kunai was thrown around to those who weren't scarred yet. I followed the kunai healing as I went. Gaara was the last one to get the kunai. He hesitated.

"What's the matter Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"He's never felt physical pain before. His sand's always protected him." I said finishing up with Neji. I walked over to Gaara and put my hand on top of his around the kunai. Gaara lowered our hands shakily to the back of his left hand. He cut into his hand, his eyes widened at his first physical pain but he continued. I made sure he didn't go too deep. I healed it.

We were all sitting and talking when we heard the screen start going again. They stopped.

'Sakura verses Ino'

"You have got to be kidding." I muttered coughing.


	29. Book Two Chap 23

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Yin and Yang!

* * *

We all filed up onto the balcony opposite to Lord Hokage, my grandparents and our Senseis. Sakura and Ino remained behind in the ring. I sat down putting my legs through the bars. Gaara, Karin and Dosu stood off to my left, while Shino, Shikamaru and Neji stood to my right. Everyone else stood a few feet away.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Karin asked looking on at the two kunoichi.

"I don't know." "It's going to be close."

"All I know that this is going to be fun." I said grinning. I coughed but the grin didn't leave my face.

Sakura and Ino stood facing each other their eyes were full of determination. "I never thought... I'd be fighting you, Sakura." Ino said.

"Man to think those two of all people." Shikamaru said.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaya said.

"What do you mean?" Ginjiro asked.

"Sakura and Ino have always had a rivalry." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"So we're in for a real match, then?" Temari asked.

"Uhuh." Hinata said quietly.

"Sakura! Good luck!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't yell Naruto." I said putting my hand on my head. "I have a head ach already." I coughed. I looked at the adults on the other balcony. The ones from the Konoha knew of Sakura and Ino's rivalry and were all on edge.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Sakura and Ino came at each other the second he opened his mouth. They both came at each other with a series of kicks and punches. None of them with their opponent. Sakura pulled out three kunai. Ino caught one and used it to stop another.

"This is getting good." Zaku said.

"Mhm." "Yeah."

Sakura and Ino kept going at each other. Ino was the first to land a punch. Ino hesitated and slapped Sakura for some reason. They both just stared at each other.

"I don't need to pull out my compact to see it." I said.

"Huh?" almost everyone but Shikamaya, Xia and Hinata said.

I laughed lightly but was cut off by a cough. "I'll tell you guys later."

Sakura put her hands into a fist. "From this time on I don't even plan to fight you over Sasuke. You and Sasuke don't work together and I'm a lot stronger than you. You are beneath my notice!"

"Sakura! Do you know who you're mouthing off too?" Ino asked furiously. "Don't press you luck! Crybaby, Sakura!"

"What'd I tell you guys." Shikamaru said.

"This is a drag." Shikamaya said.

Sakura and Ino stared at each other for a while then Sakura took her forehead protector out of her hair.

"Huh?" most of us said. I just coughed and looked at them both intensely.

Ino took her forehead protector off and both of them tied it around their foreheads. I instinctively put my hand on my forehead protector that I had sewn into my poncho.

_Nozomi why do you wear it there?- _Gaara

_Yeah. It's kinda unusual...- _Naruto

_To protect my heart._

_Huh?- _Naruto

_I don't understand.-_ Gaara

_I mean that in more ways than one. One way to protect it in battle, another reason is for my mother, so she would always be near my heart as it was once her protector, and the last reason-_

I was jolted out of my thoughts as Ino and Sakura charged at each other. Their fists collided.

There were several gasps. I looked at them both, neither is going to give easily. They exchanged blow for blow. They both fought hard but in the end it was a tie. Both of them went down.

The medical-nin did their work on the two of them both of them made their way up to the balcony.

Complements went around to them. Sakura and Ino were loving the attention. Although they would prefer to have it all to one of them.

I shook my head. "Those two never quit."

I clutched my chest protector. _Mother did you see my battle? Are you proud?_ I could see her in my mind. I remember the picture hanging in my room of my mother lying in bed holding me with my father sitting next to her on the bed. Both she and I were exact mirrors of Grandma Tsunade, except my mother, Minako had white hair, like Grandpa Jiraiya.

The screen beeped to life. Everyone's attention turned back to the screen. Tenten verses Temari. There was silence. During lunch the two seemed to grow close.

They both jumped over the railing.

"Good luck." Temari said.

"You too." Both kunoichi had eager expressions on their faces.

Lee was incessantly cheering Tenten on. "Begin." Hayate coughed.

Tenten threw some stars at Temari. They didn't hit. There were several shocked gasps. Temari grabbed her fan. Tenten literally ran circles around Temari then jumped in the air and pulled out a scroll. She spun in circles in the air with the open scroll swirling around her. Tenten spun so fast she was a blur. A flurry of various weapons came from the scroll and were heading directly for Temari. But when any of them drew near they were blown away as if by wind but Temari wasn't doing anything. Tenten landed on the ground with the used scroll in hand. The two of them were exchanging words that we couldn't hear.

"This is interesting." Shikamaru said.

"Mhm." "Yep." "This is weird." The squad leaders all agreed with Shikamaru. Lee was still yelling words of encouragement to Tenten.

Tenten pulled out two scrolls. Tenten put both of them on the ground. Tenten made hand signs. "Rising Twin Dragons!" Smoke covered the ring.

Two dragons made out of smoke rose from the sea of smoke. As they rose they entwined around each other. Then when they reached their full height they turned back into scrolls. Tenten jumped in-between them. Tenten started throwing weapons at Temari. Temari blew them away with her fan.

"I'm not done yet!" Tenten jumped doing a back flip in midair she held clear strings that were attached to the weapons. They rose into the air as Tenten pulled on them. She sent them flying at Temari, who blew the weapons away. Tenten went flying.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari waved her fan and Tenten was blown into the air in a wind cyclone. The wind was cutting Tenten. The wind stopped and Tenten fell.

There were several gasps. Tenten was going to land on some weapons whose sharp ends were facing upward. Temari's eyes widened. She waved her fan and Tenten flew away from the weapons and hit the wall.

"Oooh!" "That had to hurt!"

Tenten slide down the wall and onto the floor, she was done. Temari walked over to Tenten. She helped her up. "You alright?"

Tenten nodded. Temari helped Tenten up the stairs to the balcony. I got up and healed Tenten's wounds. The medical-nin were pretty much at this point just sitting back and watching the matches.

I walked back to my spot and swung my legs in-between the bars again. "Well that was interesting." I said coughing. I pulled out my compact.

_These kids aren't holding back but they are showing mercy.-_ Lord Hokage looked across the ring at me and Naruto.

_Naruto and Nozomi... They really are strange kids...- _Guy Sensei

_To think in any other circumstances these Genin would be trying to kill one another. I haven't seen Gaara have one urge to kill someone since the first exam... Those two...- _Gaara's Sensei

_But... In this case Naruto and Nozomi were able to win them all over and the Village barriers...-_ Kurenai Sensei

_Such power Nozomi posses and she held back from killing that Grass girl... She needs to be ruthless with her power... She would be an interesting addition to my collection.-_ Orochimaru

I snapped my compact shut. _Orochimaru's not going to get me._

_What do you mean?-_ Gaara

I was blocking Naruto from this conversation. _I know about the invasion Gaara, what you and the others do is up to you guys. But Orochimaru won't have me in his _collection_.-_ I thought bitterly. Gaara was silent. _Orochimaru _collects _people with rare abilities and powers and uses them for his own personal game. He's a bad man Gaara._

_How so?-_ Gaara

_He... I shouldn't say..._

_Nozomi, tell me!-_ Gaara

_He killed the Kazekage._ I could feel Gaara's shock, and.. A little bit of sorrow.

_I see...-_ Gaara

_I know he wasn't much of a father to you and you siblings but even so... I'm sorry._

_If he's dead than who?- _Gaara

_Orochimaru's impersonating him. Your father's body is lying in a ditch along with his bodyguards... _

_I see... I wish...- _Gaara

_That you could have proved you were more than a weapon?_

_Yes- _Gaara

_He knows that now... Sadly it took death to make him see it..._

_I wish he could tell me that...-_ Gaara

_Well..._

_Well what?-_ Gaara

_Go to sleep to night_

_What! Are you crazy or something? Shukaku- _

_Shukaku won't do anything with Sumi and Kitsune around. It will be fine._ I cut Gaara off.

_Alright-_ Gaara

The screen beeped to life and jerked us out of our conversation. Shikamaru verses Kin.

"And here we go." Kin said. She jumped over the railing, Shikamaru did the same.

Ino cheered Shikamaru on eagerly. Kin and Shikamaru fought. _She's using her same tricks... I wonder how this'll turn out. Shikamaru is a strategist like Shikamaya and he has Shadow Style... But Kin... Kin's bells got quite a few people in the Forest. This will be an interesting turn out... Whichever way it goes..._ I coughed.

Kin had Shikamaru for a moment but Shikamaru got her by sending his shadow along her strings. He won.

Shikamaru walked up to her. "Nice try." He held out his hand to her.

She sat up and held her head with one hand and accepted with the other. "You're good."

They both jumped up onto the balcony. The usual greetings were bestowed on the two of them.

"That's the Nara Clan wit for you." Shikamaya said as she stood in front of her cousin.

"Huh. You can say that again." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I would but that would be too big of a drag." Shikamaya smirked.

"Looks like they're both moving on." Neji said.

"It would be interesting to see a family brawl in the third round." I said. "Too bad I lost or I could have had a chance to fight Naruto. If..." I coughed then smirked. "If he makes it past this fight."

The screen beeped to life. Naruto verses Kiba.

"You know how to call them." Dosu said.

I coughed. "That is the one thing I didn't inherited from my grandmother. She can't gamble but I can." I smirked.

Naruto started shouting about how it was his turn.

"Naruto really needs to learn to be quiet." Sumi said.

We all agreed to that.

_Naruto really is...-_ Gaara

_Annoying?_

_Yeah.-_ Gaara

_I'm interested to see how much he's grown, though._

Naruto and Kiba jumped into the ring. They started yelling at each other.

"How did the biggest loudmouths in the Village get pitted against each other?" Shikamaru asked.

"Mhm." "Beats me." "Rotten luck on our part."

Kiba came at Naruto and elbowed him in the gut. Kiba turned and walked away but Naruto got up. I smirked. Kiba threw smoke bombs at Naruto. Smoke covered the arena. By the sound of it Naruto was being beat up. Naruto charged out of the smoke and was attacked by Akamaru and thrust back into the smoke. When the smoke cleared Akamaru sat wagging his tail while Naruto lay on the ground.

"Good job Aka-" Kiba was cut off because Akamaru bit him. There were several gasps. I smirked. _Nice one Naruto._

Naruto won the match but he did get knocked around a bit. I looked at my grandparents. Both looked impressed with Naruto. Grandma Tsunade caught my eye and... Well her expression was hard to read. It looked mad yet at the same time... I don't know...

Next up was Hinata and Neji. It was fierce. Neji showed no mercy. _Neji you have a lot to learn... You and Hinata can learn from each other. You have the Yang, aggression, power... But Hinata is the exact opposite she's Yin, gentleness, flowing... You two are two halves of a whole. You both can learn much from each other if... If you let each other... _Hinata fought her hardest but Neji was older and better than Hinata. Neji went at Hinata even after the match was called. Kakashi, Guy, Inari, and Kurenai Sensei had to step in along with Hayate. Hinata grabbed her heart.

"HINATA!" Everyone in the Alliance was in the ring ASAP. Grandma Tsunade was down there quickly but I got to Hinata first. Kurenai Sensei held Hinata. "Lay her down." I said firmly. Kurenai did as I said. _Hinata._ I unzipped her jacket and placed my hands on her heart. I let my chakra flow into her. _Hinata!_ My hands glowed brighter. I felt light headed but I kept going. I let more flow into her. I felt her wounds heal. I poured out almost every ounce of chakra I had into Hinata's wound. I noticed my golden chakra was whipping my hair out of its braid. Her wound was fully healed. I stopped the flow, Hinata stirred and sat up.

"She'll be fine." I said. I felt dizzy, I fell backward. Someone caught me, I heard several people say my name, it all went black.


	30. Book Two Chap 24

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: It's About Time!

* * *

I sat up and looked around. I was in the same clearing I had met Yugito in.

I sighed. "I over did it yet again."

"You seem to have a habit of that." Sumi sat in front of me, she was 'Travel Sized' as she would put it. "You didn't have to use that much chakra you know."

"I know I just..."

"I understand, dear. I would do the same for my siblings." Sumi walked up to me and sat in between my legs as I sat Indian style. "We have a while before anyone will be asleep."

"I know. So what do we do until then?"

"I don't know. Just sit here I guess." Sumi shrugged.

"That works for me." I lay back and watched the clouds roll across the sky. I closed my eyes and listened to the chirping of birds and the chatter of squirrels. I don't know for how long.

"What did you do now?"

I opened my eyes and I saw Yugito looking down on me. "Long story." I told her everything.

Yugito shook her head at some parts and laughed at others. "You are the oddest kid I've ever met, Nozomi."

"I'll take that as a complement." I laughed.

"SHUKAKU! KITSUNE!" Aoko squealed and darted into the bushes.

"Looks like they're here." I said.

Not a second later Aoko, Kitsune and Shukaku came tumbling out of the bushes.

"Alright runts get off of me." Kitsune said trying to push his little siblings off of him.

Sumi laughed. "Need some help, Cub?" She walked toward him. Naruto and Gaara came out of the bushes as well.

"Don't- Oof!" Kitsune said as Aoko head butted him. "Don't call me that! I'm not a cub anymore!"

Sumi laughed. "You'll always be a cub to me, Kitsune. Now would you like some help."

"Please and thank you."

Sumi grabbed Aoko by the scruff of her neck. Aoko turned on her and the two began wrestling as well.

"You would think they'd be more dignified." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Like you're one talk." I rolled my eyes. "Besides they haven't been together like this in almost over a century."

I introduced Yugito to Gaara and Naruto and vice versa. We talked, laughed, told stories. Even the Tails had a few things to spill on each other. As it turns out Kitsune was quite the trouble maker when he was younger. All six of them started fading after a while. Eventually I was alone again with Sumi. We ran around the Dream Realm for god knows how long. Looking into others dreams and day dreams. Frankly we were just bored.

Finally light claimed me. I opened my eyes. I lay in a hospital bed. "Bout time I woke up."

"You can say that again." I heard Kankuro say.

I sat up. I was shocked to see the entire Alliance in my room. Even Hinata was up and standing, though Neji was supporting her a bit. It was plain as day he knew he had went too far and regretted it.

"They really let all of you guys in here?" I asked. I noticed Sumi lay next to me, stretching.

"No. But they refused to leave until you woke up." Everyone looked at Grandma Tsunade, who stood in the doorway. "Alright deals over, she's awake, everyone out."

There were some grumbles of protest as they filed out. Most of them waved goodbye to me although some, like Naruto, were too busy grumbling. I noticed Naruto and Gaara were carrying their Tails. Kitsune was hanging around Naruto's neck like a fox fur wrap. Shukaku sat on top of Gaara's head. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Once every one was out of the room Grandma Tsunade came in. "You really have a habit of over doing things don't you?" She said as she sat down next to me. Sumi hopped into my lap.

"She does." Sumi said sighing.

"You should have let me handle Hinata." Grandma Tsunade said.

"I was just doing what you trained me to do." I said defensively.

Grandma Tsunade was silent but her expression said it all.

"Why do you always baby me? You don't treat Naruto like this." My temper was rising as well.

"What do you mean I baby you?" She was getting mad too.

"You always encourage Naruto when he goes beyond his limit. But when I do it you go berserk!"

"It's different with Naruto!"

"HOW?" I screamed. "How am I different than him? We're both Jinchuriki so that's out! I'm just like you in almost every way! I'm strong, I'm a medical-nin! I will most likely surpass you! Everyone says it! _What makes us so different!_"

Grandma Tsunade just glared at me. "Have you ever searched my mind before, Nozomi? _Really_ searched it?"

"No. Not like that anyway." My anger was still flaring but I kept it out of my voice as much as possible.

"And you never told her?" Grandma Tsunade asked Sumi.

"I never got around to it. I only tell what she needs to know at the present time." Sumi replied calmly.

"What are you two talking about?"

They told me. I was silent at first. I clutched the sheets. "I shouldn't even exist."

"No, Nozomi. You and your mother should have existed the first time around but..." Grandma Tsunade looked at me. Her eyes were haunted. "But I was too scared and the traveling killed Minako before she was born. I didn't even know I lost a child."

"Nozomi, dear, please understand why I tell you things little by little. I-"

"I don't care about that. I understand why." I cut Sumi off. "I just... Don't understand..." I felt tears travel down my face. "I just don't understand what difference I can make. I'm the only real difference, besides Shikamaya, from this time line and the last one. What difference can I possibly make?"

"Nozomi you've made all the difference in the world." Grandma Tsunade said shocked. "Lee would have had to undergone a surgery that might not have worked this time around because you helped Naruto save Gaara. You brought multiple Villages together. You saved Naruto countless times when you were younger. Zabuza and Haku would be dead now. You've made a greater difference than I have."

"I still don't see why you baby me." I said, still angry about it.

"Nozomi, you usually think clearer than this." Sumi sighed. "She's over protective of you because your future to her is uncertain. She knows Naruto's future to a point but you're a complete mystery to her." Sumi looked at Grandma Tsunade then back to me. "She's afraid to lose you because she doesn't know what's going to happen for once in this life. Yes your mother's future was just as uncertain to her but losing Minako because of me made her frightened of losing you. I knew your mother quite well and you resemble her in many ways. And not just physically but your personality is almost identical to Minako's. Lady Tsunade doesn't want to lose Minako a third time."

I was too shocked to say anything. I gathered myself. "But that's the way it is with the path of a Shinobi. It's always uncertain. You never know what's going to happen."

"I know." Grandma Tsunade said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." She smiled. "I guess I am overprotective of you and it's not because your incapable. It's just-"

I hugged her around the waist. She stopped talking and hugged me back. Sumi apparently felt left out because she nuzzled her way into the hug.

"Good to see you're awake." Grandma Tsunade and I broke the embrace as we looked at the doorway. Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan and Aunt Kushina stood there, Aunt Shizune held Tonton. All three of them entered.

"Oh so they're allowed in but not my friends?" I asked teasingly.

"There were twenty three people crowded in here excluding you, Sumi and Akamaru." Grandma Tsunade said firmly. I stuck out my tongue a bit.

"I brought your leisure cloths, although they are getting too small aren't they?" Aunt Kushina said. "Your kunoichi outfit was torn to ribbons."

"You really went overboard this time, didn't you?" Aunt Konan asked seriously despite the playful look in her amber eyes.

I laughed nervously.

"She was only doing what Lady Tsunade and I trained her to do." Aunt Shizune defended.

"What? How to go crazy?" Aunt Kushina joked.

We were all laughing. Aunt Kushina threw me the bag with my cloths in it. When I finished changing my grandmother and aunts were all staring at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

"Since when did our little Nozomi go from a little girl to a young lady?" Aunt Konan asked her hands on her hips.

"Huh?"

"Well none of us would ever know since she's always wearing that concealing poncho." Aunt Kushina said.

"It's about time." Aunt Shizune said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I was getting annoyed. Aunt Shizune grabbed my wrist after putting Tonton down and dragged me into the bathroom. She put me in front of the mirror. My shirt was a little on the tight side so it was plain as day. I blushed and covered my chest. My grandmother and aunts laughed. I quickly exited the bathroom blushing.

"I think her fever's coming back." Aunt Kushina said.

_Coming back? __It must have broke while you were unconscious._ _I haven't coughed yet either._

"How long was I out?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Three days and you're not going to change the subject like that." Grandma Tsunade said.

_Crap! __You tried, dear, you tried._ "I'm not going out there." I said glaring at them for laughing.

Grandma Tsunade smiled and pulled off her green jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Better?" She asked.

I nodded, still embarrassed. "Sumi." I said. Sumi hopped off the bed and jumped into my arms. I grabbed the folds and held it closed with one hand and held Sumi in my other arm. I had Sumi's head poking from the folds.

Aunt Konan picked up Tonton who oinked a greeting to Sumi who yipped back. All five of us walked out to the hospital's lobby. As it turns out no one in the Alliance left they just came here. I was surrounded by my friends faster than a rabbit can run. I was still blushing like mad.

"Is your fever coming back?" Kin asked.

"No." I said quickly. "I just can't believe I fainted like that!" I wailed. _Nice cover.__ Thanks._

Everyone was laughing, except for Shino, he never laughs. Everyone who was moving onto the next round left to go train. The guys went to do God knows what. The girls and I went shopping. One I needed new cloths. Two... Well I'd rather not say...

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note

So what do you think? Doing okay so far? Please review, I can't read mind's like Nozomi! How would you guys describe Nozomi? I can't really put words to describe her... Isn't that ironic? Seriously though please review!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17

Return to Top


	31. Book Two Chap 25

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Another Medical-Nin!

* * *

Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kin, Karin, Xia, Shikamaya and I all crammed into Ichiraku's. Some of us had to double up on the bar stools but we managed. Sumi sat in my lap.

All of our shopping bags were at our feet. Temari apparently collects decorative fans as she bought three of them at one of the shops. We all got some new kunai and throwing stars, Tenten went to town there getting this weapon scroll and that scroll. Karin bought one of Konoha's special perfumes. Kin stopped at a music sheet store and bought some music sheets for both soprano and alto. Apparently she can sing, who knew? I snuck off to the piano section for some new sheet music. All I got was a new leisure outfit. A tan squart (skirt in the front, shorts in the back) and a light blue short-sleeve shirt with eleven in kanji on it. I'd get the kunoichi outfit later.

"It's good to see you up and walking, Nozomi." Ayame said putting two bowls of ramen in front of me. "Here you two go." The smaller of the two was a little something Ayame had whipped up for Sumi the first time she met her. Sumi adored it and always had it every time we came here.

"Thank you, Ayame." Sumi before she went to eating.

I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug in. Some of us were focused solely on eating the ramen, others chattered away only pausing to stuff more ramen in their mouths.

"It's on the house today girls." Teuchi said.

"Thanks!" "Thank you, sir."

"Don't worry about. You girls worked hard in those exams." Ayame said dismissively.

"Alright girls, my place!" I said.

"Yes!" "Alright!" "Awesome!"

"Why are you guys celebrating like that?" Temari asked.

"Yeah we're just going to Nozomi's." Kin said.

"Is it that big a deal?" Karin asked.

"Not really if we were just going over for a few hours..." Ino said.

"But every time we go over for a few hours it turns into a sleepover." Sakura said.

"We never intend to stay for so long but we always stay so late we just spend the night." Hinata said quietly.

Temari and Kin looked a little uneasy.

"What?" Shikamaya asked.

"I've never been to a sleepover before..." Kin said.

"Neither have I..." Temari said. They both looked kinda embarrassed at this.

"Well than your first will be the best one ever!" Xia said excitedly.

"Nozomi never fails to throw a great one." Ino said matter-of-factly.

"I never plan them, it all just kinda unfolds." I said sheepishly.

Of course the few hour stay turned into the usual sleepover. It went the same as always. Well almost always...

"Alright it's time for the list!" Ino said.

"Here we go again." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"Cutest boy list." Hinata said quietly.

"Alright Sasuke at the top..." Ino said scribbling down his name.

"No way!" Xia said. "Lee is soo much cuter!"

"Neji." Tenten said firmly.

"No way! Sasuke is _so_ perfect! His dark eyes..." Sakura said dreamily.

"His gorgeous face..." Ino said in the same manner.

"Who do you like, Kin?" Shikamaya asked trying to break up the fight before it started.

Kin turned beet red. "Umm..." Kin buried her face in her hands. She muttered something.

"Who?" Karin asked.

"Zaku..." She muttered just loud enough for us to hear. There was several little squeals from the other girls. The list was aside and they were all obsessing over the ones they liked. I sat back and watched the show as usual. _First time I never had to break up a fight with a 'Princess Gale' __Unusual. Indeed._

"So who do you like Nozomi?" Karin asked.

"No one." I said simply. No one looked like they believed me. "I don't like _anyone._" I said.

They all rolled their eyes. "Yeah sure." "Uhuh." "_Right._"

I shook my head. "I'm just weird."

Then it went into the 'Princess Gale' movie marathon. We crashed before the third movie was over. When we woke the next morning the TV screen was doing that black and white snowy thing.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked Aunt Kushina when we'd all filed, more like ran, downstairs for breakfast.

"He and Jiraiya went to train for the third exams." Aunt Kushina said flipping a pancake into the air and having it land perfectly back into the pan. "Those three ate faster than I've ever seen them eat."

"Three?" Temari asked.

"Oh! Kitsune was with them." Aunt Kushina paused. Her eyes looked sad for a moment. "Naruto's been carrying him around a lot lately like Nozomi does with Sumi." Aunt Kushina shook her head. "Tsunade went to the hospital with Shizune, some of those ex-examiners are still a little beat up."

"Kushina..." Sumi said.

"Yes?" Aunt Kushina put a plate of pancakes stacked twenty high on the table. The plate was passed around and they were quickly gone.

"Kitsune..." Sumi said uncomfortably. "Do you hate him?"

Everyone went silent. Aunt Kushina actually burst out laughing. "No. No, of course not!"

"Heh?" "What?" the girls whispered.

"Apparently there are something's even you don't know Sumi." Aunt Kushina said still laughing a bit. "Actually Kitsune didn't attack the Village. He-"

"We know that." I said dismissively.

"He lost control because of Madara."

"Madara." Sumi growled. She never acted like that.

"Madara had come back to the Village and Kitsune knew he couldn't fight him on his own so he came looking for you. He was trying to _save_ the Village that night." Aunt Kushina said.

We were all silent for the rest of breakfast. We dispersed after that. Tenten went with Temari to help her train for the next round. Shikamaya and Xia went to train with each other. Kin went to go help Dosu with his training. Hinata, Sakura and Ino went to train with each other. That left just me, Sumi and Karin. We went for a walk around one of the many forests on the estate.

"This almost reminds me of the second exam." Karin said.

"Yeah, it does." I said jumping onto a fallen log.

"Only we don't have to worry about being attacked." Sumi said sitting down on it.

"Yeah..." Karin said absentmindedly.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Karin was silent at first. She pulled her legs up onto the log and hugged them with one arm and had her free hand on her shoulder. "You remember when Orochimaru attacked us?"

"Yeah? I remember. It's kinda hard to forget." I joked.

Karin looked serious. "I felt so useless..."

"Karin, from what Kin said you saved her life." I said trying to reason with her.

"I know and I guess I did but..."

"You feel like you could have done more?" Sumi guessed.

"Yes. When I saw how important Nozomi was out there and how tired she was after she healed everyone... I-I wanted to help but I was just useless."

I looked at her blankly.

"Teach me!" Karin burst out. She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, her face turning redder than her hair.

I raised an eyebrow. "You... Want me... To teach... You?"

Karin nodded adjusting her glasses embarrassed. I blinked. "I'm just learning myself." Karin looked a little put out. "But I can get you started." I grinned.

"Thank you!" Karin hugged me.

"Don't worry about it." I said. We both got up. "Come on. We better get back so we can get started." We ran back to the mansion.

"Alright the first thing any medical-nin has to learn is..." I tossed a ball in the air and hit it with the baseball bat. "DODGE!"

Karin dodged it, but barely. The smoke filled ball burst against a tree leaving the trunk dyed blue. Karin stood up giving me a look that said 'Is that all you got?'

"Heh." I smirked. "Not bad for a first try." I shot several smoke balls her way using some wood tendrils as well as my bat.

Karin dodged most of them but by the time the sun was going down she was covered in paint powder.

"You look like a rainbow threw up on you." I said walking over to her. She was kneeling on the ground panting. She looked up at me, her glasses had paint smeared all over the lenses but they were clean enough that I could see her eyes. I held out my hand and helped her up.

"Is this what you two have been up to all day?"

We both turned around. Grandma Tsunade stood there flanked by several medical-nin from multiple Villages, major and minor.

"What are they doing here?" Karin asked. All of the medical-nin, including myself, laughed at this.

"Karin, since your new to this it's natural you wouldn't understand." I said looking from her to the other medical-nin. "It's more along the lines of a joke amongst us medical-nin." I smiled.

"Joke?" Karin asked. Some of them were still laughing a bit.

"All of our Senseis at some point said it to us." A female Star medical-nin said.

"That half the purpose of the Chunin Exams..." A male Moon medical-nin started.

"Is for us to get together and bullshit." A female Cloud medical-nin said. The laughter resumed.

"Huh?" Karin still didn't get it.

"You see when the Chunin Exams first started the Konoha had a little trouble handling all the injuries from the exams as well as the ones from routine missions." A Rain medical-nin said once he had stopped laughing.

"So the medical-nin from other Villages decided to lend a hand." the Star medic said.

"It's a good thing we do too or else the Leaf would be in over their heads." A short, old female Sand medic named Chiyo said. It was commonly known amongst us that she and Grandma Tsunade have a rivalry.

"Oh, let it go Chiyo." the Cloud medic said.

"Easy for you to say, Chizue." Chiyo muttered.

"Oh, so what she countered your poisons big deal." A male Waterfall medic said.

"I'd be a little livid if someone did that to me..." A green haired, pink eyed Waterfall medical-nin said quietly. She looked about my age, most likely an apprentice like me.

"Someone with some sense." Chiyo muttered.

All the medical-nin left for the mansion. Most likely to play cards or talk. They never bet anything in the card games. The Waterfall apprentice stayed behind with me and Karin.

"So you're Nozomi." She said. "I've heard a lot about."

"I don't know whether that's good or bad." I said.

"Good of course!" The girl exclaimed. "You're supposed to be the best of our generation!"

"Thanks..." I said embarrassed. "What's your name?"

"My names Fu! I'm a Jinchuriki as well!"

"I see my grandmother's been blabbing to the others." I shook my head.

"So you're Cho's Jinchuriki." Sumi said leaping into my arms.

"Yep!" Fu smiled. "By the way how do you get them out like that?" Fu tilted her head off to the side.

"Summoning Jutsu." I said. "Just like any other summons."

"Can you show me sometime?" Fu asked inquisitively.

"Sure. Why not." I suddenly remembered Karin was with us. _Oops! _"This is my friend Karin by the way." I said linking arms with Karin.

"Nice to meet you Karin!" Fu said. "I take it you're a medical-nin novice too?"

"I'm thinking about it." Karin said. I was surprised to see the determination in her eyes. "I saw how important Nozomi was to the alliance in the Forest of Death and well..." Karin trailed off.

"That's normally how most of us find our way to the art." Fu said. "We feel like we can do more so we find our way to it."

"Come on the conversations are always worth a eaves dropping on." I said taking off across the lawn. The other two followed close behind. _I meet a lot of Jinchuriki. __Of course, Nozomi? What do you expect? We're their protectors._

_**

* * *

**_

Authors Notes

How was it? Good? Bad? What do you think? I CAN'T READ MINDS LIKE NOZOMI! PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks to Kaiser for constantly reviewing to my story! And Fu is fair game! No one ever really specified what she was like so you know what!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	32. Book Two Chap 26

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: A Terrible Omen!

* * *

I ran through the forest. _The clearing! __About time._

I was the first one there.

"There you are." Yugito stepped out of the bushes, Aoko laying in her arms. "I was about to go look for you."

"Hey, Yugito." I put Sumi down. Sumi and Aoko raced over to each other. "How've you been?"

"Can't complain much." Yugito shrugged. "You?"

"I met another Jinchuriki today." I said offhandedly.

"Really?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah. She's from the Waterfall Village."

Right on cue Fu stepped out of the trees. She jogged over to us. "Hi! I'm Fu!"

Yugito was a little taken aback by her spontaneous and enthusiastic introduction but quickly smiled. "Yugito Nii and that's Aoko." Yugito gestured to Aoko who was sitting on her feet.

"I've never met my Tail." Fu said.

"Cho's kinda on the quiet side." Aoko chirped.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Yugito muttered. Aoko's ears instantly drooped. "Oh you know I love you." Yugito said picking Aoko up.

"Hey guys!"

"And let my head ach return." I muttered.

Naruto jumped out of the trees with Kitsune around his neck like a wrap. Gaara soon followed with Shukaku on his head.

"So which one is she?" Gaara asked.

"Cho's." Aoko chirped.

Shukaku instantly lifted his head. "Cho? Cho's in Konoha?"

"Yeah, I'm her Jinchuriki. Although I've never met her..." Fu said curiously.

"I'll show you how to do it tomorrow." I said.

"It would be great to see that runt again." Kitsune said.

"Well Kitsune and I have to go. We got early training!" Naruto faded quickly.

Fu, Gaara, Yugito and I spent the rest of the time just talking and doing a few sparing matches.

We all said our goodbyes as we all faded.

"Morning Sumi." I said freeing myself from the sheets.

"Morning, dear." Sumi said stretching.

I pulled out my new kunoichi outfit out of my closet. It was a fingertip length teal dress with elbow length sleeves that widened at the end. I wore a pair of dark blue pants that went just below my knees. I had sewn my forehead protector into place at the sleepover two nights ago.

Sumi was sitting on my bed her eleven tails fanned out behind her.

"Wood Style: Wood Tendrils." Wooden tendrils braided my hair in an instant.

"How'd you come up with that?" Sumi asked.

"I don't know. Just figured what the heck." I shrugged. I picked Sumi up and walked down stairs. Aunt Kushina was making eggs by the smell of it.

"Morning." I said sitting down next to Grandma Tsunade. She isn't much of a morning person.

"Morning." My Aunts chorused.

"The boys went off earlier." Aunt Kushina said dishing out the eggs.

My plate was empty in three minutes.

"Do you even taste the food?" Aunt Shizune asked.

"Yes I do!" I said indignantly. "I just eat quickly so I can taste it all sooner." I washed my plate in the sink before I went to train Karin.

"Bye!" I called as I slipped my sandals on.

I raced into town. I was meeting Karin and Fu at the river. When I got there Fu and Karin were waiting.

"There you are Nozomi!" Karin said.

"We've been waiting." Fu said.

"Sorry." I said walking toward the river. "Alright you got dodging pretty well yesterday." I said stepping onto the water. "Next thing is chakra control."

Fu joined me on the river. "Hey Nozomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we begin..." Fu asked.

"OH! Right! I did promise didn't I?" I turned to Fu. "It's just like any other summoning actually. Only it doesn't require hours of practice."

"Okay... How do you accomplish that?" Fu asked.

"The hand seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram." I said. Fu started to make the seals. "Wait!"

"What?" Fu asked.

"You have to do a blood offering first." Sumi said sitting next to me on top of the water.

"What's a blood offering?" Karin asked from the shore.

"A blood offering is a offering of blood done in a specific shape or pattern on ones arm or hand." Sumi explained.

"Exactly." I said. "The blood offering for a Tail is a cresset moon." I said.

"Like our scars." Karin said.

"Yes that where I got the idea for our scar from actually."

"Scars?" Fu asked.

"I explain later." I said dismissively.

"Alright." Fu bit her right thumb and drew blood on her left hand in the shape of cresset moon. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. There was a cloud of smoke surrounding her. The smoke cleared slowly. Fu stood in front of the Seven Tailed, Cho. Cho was about the size of Sumi. Cho fluttered cautiously in front of Fu.

"A-are you Fu...?" Cho asked timidly.

"Yep!" Fu said excitedly.

Cho was a little timid still.

"It's good to see you again, Cho." Sumi said.

"Sumi?" Cho fluttered over to Sumi. "Sumi!" Cho said quietly but excitedly never the less. Cho butted Sumi lightly as she flew excited circles around her. Sumi chased Cho around a little.

"Okay back to Karin's training." I said. Fu and I redirected our attention to Karin. She didn't look like she felt we were ignoring her.

"You have to focus your chakra not only to the bottom of your feet..." Fu said.

"But into the water around yourself as well." I finished.

_This is fun! Now I know why my sensei likes teaching. _- Fu

_Hey! I can hear your thoughts already_!

_Already?_- Fu

_Jinchuriki, when they form bonds, they can communicate with each other telepathically. _

_Really? Cool!-_ Fu

"I did it!" We were both jerked out of our thoughts. Karin was standing on the water.

"She catches on fast." Fu said.

"Yeah. From what Grandma Tsunade told me it took me two days to learn how to do it." I said.

"From what she said?" Cho asked fluttering next to Fu.

"I learned how to water walk when I learned how to walk." I said.

"Actually Nozomi's first step was on water." Sumi said.

"That's astounding." Fu said in awe.

Karin was celebrating that she was walking on water on her first try.

"Nice job, Karin." I said. "That's pretty good." I smirked. Karin's smile faltered but came right back saying 'bring it!'

_What's the plan?-_ Fu

_Dodging _and _walking on water._

_Now I know why the older apprentices like messing with the fledglings. It's fun!-_ Fu

_Yeah. It's always fun!_

"Alright. You've done pretty well so far, Karin..." I said smirking.

"But now it's time to make things a little more complicated." Fu smirked.

Karin did well and only fell through the water twice that whole day.

_She's getting good.-_ Cho

_Yeah- _Sumi

_I must concur-_ Fu

_Yeah. She's got talent that's for sure._

"Alright let's go back to my place. The adults are most likely playing cards and what not." I said.

Karin, Fu, Cho, Sumi and I all made our way back to the mansion. Half way there we ran into Grandpa Jiraiya, Naruto and Kitsune.

"Cho!" Kitsune scrambled off of Naruto's neck.

"Hey! Watch it with those claws!" Naruto said loudly.

"Sorry, runt." Kitsune said but he was distracted by his sisters. Cho was shyly battering Kitsune while Sumi was tackling him.

"Alright you three break it up." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

Kitsune climbed up Naruto's arm that he held out and hung himself around Naruto's neck. Cho fluttered over to Fu's shoulder and sat on it. Sumi leapt into my arms.

"Where's Shukaku?" Cho asked quietly.

"He's around here somewhere." Naruto said.

"Oh well. If I've waited this long to see him I can wait another day." Cho said.

Fu, Karin, Cho, Sumi and I watched the full-fledged medical-nin play card game after card game. Chatting and bragging about their achievements and apprentices. They argued, laughed and told each other to shut up.

"This is fun." Karin whispered to me, Fu and several other apprentices. We all laughed and agreed.

Suddenly Grandma Tsunade dropped the cards that were just dealt to her like they burned. Everyone looked at her. Grandma Tsunade looked horrified.

"What's the problem?" Kaede, a Grass medic, who was going to take over Karin's training when the exams were over, asked.

Grandma Tsunade flipped each card over slowly. A royal flush. There were several gasps of horror.

"What's the crisis?" Fu asked. "She won."

"Tsunade never wins." Kaede said.

"Whenever she does win something bad happens." Michi, Fu's sensei said. "It always does.

"It can't be every time." Karin tried to reason.

"Deal me in." I said. "Grandma Tsunade and I only."

Chizue got up so I could sit face to face with Grandma Tsunade. All of the other medics got up and watched anxiously. I dealt. All eyes were on us.

"What's up with this?" Ichiro, the Moon apprentice asked.

"Tsunade never wins bets and games. But Nozomi always wins." Kyo, his sensei answered.

"This is why we never gamble with each other." Chiyo said. "We'd clean Tsunade out, but Nozomi would win it all back tenfold."

I took a breath as I picked up the cards. This was the worst hand I'd ever been dealt. Grandma Tsunade had another royal flush.

There were several gasps. I never_ lost to anyone... Let alone Grandma Tsunade!_ "This is bad." I said. "Very, very bad."

Outside the rain fell, lightning flashed and thunder roared. This was the begging of something terrible. This forthcoming battle was going to be worse than I thought.

* * *

Authors Notes

Haha! I left you hanging! Sorry it's shorter than usual! Please read and review! The only people who review are Kaiser and Soraya! I mean some of you will ocasionally leave a review but it would be nice to have someone besides those two review per chapter. Just one person besides them! You two keep it up! And I'd like to thank Kaiser for being my idea bouncer! You rock Kaiser! Thanks a ton to both of you for reviewing!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	33. Book Two Chap 27

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Ally To The Alliance!

* * *

_**Authors Notes!**_

There is no POV for this chapter! Nozomi isn't watching this! This is a short chapter to introduce a character who won't be seen much but will play an important role, especially in the shippuden stories!

* * *

A woman jumped from roof top to roof top, her long black hair flew freely out behind her. The full moon sang to her, it always had. She knew where she had to go, she knew why she was in Konoha.

She dressed all in black, from her face to her feet. The only part of her face that was showing was the area around her eyes, her purple eyes. Her forehead protector was one of a kind. It had a cresset moon encompassing an eleven point star. She had one purpose tonight and one purpose only. Unfortunately she won't be able to meet that objective. Something caught her eye.

Hayate was being attacked by Baki of the Sand. She stopped Baki from using the Wind Sword.

"Wh-What is this?" Baki stuttered.

"Enough." the black haired woman said. She pushed them both backward. "You two are not enemies."

"But-"

"Not enemies." the purple eyed woman said cutting them both off. "The Sound cannot be trusted."

Both Baki and Hayate were shocked.

"The Leaf and Sand aren't enemies." the woman repeated. "Both of you will leave and never speak of this again. Neither of you will report what you have heard." She spoke mainly to Hayate.

"But-"

"Something's must unfold." she cut Hayate off. "Both of you go and act like this never happened." she made the hand sign to do the Body Flicker Jutsu when Baki stopped her.

"Wait." Baki said.

"Yes?" she asked getting slightly impatient.

"What Village are you from? I've never seen that symbol before."

"I am not from a Village." she lowered her hands. "The cresset moon symbolizes my loyalty to the alliance and the eleven point star represents the heart and leaders of the alliance." she raised her hands to do the Body Flicker Jutsu when Hayate stopped her.

"At least tell us your name." Hayate said. "And what alliance?"

"My name... Is Tsukiko." She disappeared before either of them could say another word.

"Who was that woman?" Baki asked.

"I don't know." Hayate said quietly. "Should we continue our fight?"

"I don't think it would be smart. She must be powerful to stop my Wind Sword." Baki said. "To be honest I didn't think that was possible."

"We never speak a word of what happened tonight." Hayate said.

"Agreed." Baki said.

They both disappeared.

* * *

Authors Notes

Short and not what you were expecting but I just couldn't resist making this! BTW Gaara didn't kill Dosu because he's in the Dream Realm with the other Jinchuriki. Who do you think this black haired, purple eyed woman is? FYI she's an OC! Haha! I know I'm evil! Now I see why Sasuke and Orochimaru chose the path of evil! It's sooooo fun!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	34. Book Two Chap 28

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Ghostwood Park!

* * *

**_Authors Notes_**

Back to Nozomi's POV!

Hey, is there any point to these stories?- Nozomi

No not really

So why write them?- Nozomi

Because you wouldn't exist otherwise. That's why!

Good point- Nozomi

_**End Authors Notes**_

* * *

Fu, Cho, Sumi and I joined Naruto, Kitsune, Gaara, Shukaku, Yugito and Aoko in the clearing.

"Hey, girls." Yugito said warmly.

Fu and I just looked at them blankly.

"Hey, Nozomi what's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"I lost a card game." I said gravely.

Naruto's expression turned to plain shock. "You lost?"

"To Grandma Tsunade." I said.

"That's bad." Naruto said.

"What's so bad she lost a card game?" Yugito asked.

"Grandma Tsunade never wins unless something bad is going to happen." I said.

"And Nozomi never loses." Naruto said.

The Tails and other Jinchuriki were silent.

"This isn't going to turn out well is it?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know..." I said. The bushes rustled behind us. We all turned.

A woman dressed in all black came out of the bushes. The only part of her face we could see were here eyes, her purple eyes. She had long black hair. "Lady Sumi." She said respectfully.

"Ah, Tsukiko. I was wondering when I would hear from you." Sumi said.

"I am sorry, Lady Sumi. It took awhile-"

"It's alright, dear." Sumi said cutting off Tsukiko's apology. Sumi gestured for her siblings to follow. Sumi, Tsukiko, Cho, Shukaku, and Kitsune disappeared into the bushes.

Kitsune poked his head out of the bushes. "You runts can wake up now. We'll be while." He disappeared back into the brush.

"I hate it when they do this." I said.

"They do this often?" Gaara asked.

"Yep." Yugito said. We all disappeared.

I sat up in bed. Sumi was still sleeping next to me. _You can catch up later._

I got dressed and just poured myself cereal. Aunt Kushina went out on a mission halfway through the day yesterday, so no fancy breakfast for me. I can cook almost as well as she can but I'm just not a morning person.

Sumi still wasn't up by the time I was ready to go out the door. _Strange..._

I was walking down the pathway that lead from the Mansion to the road that lead into town.

"Nozomi! Wait up!" Naruto was running down the path, unaccompanied by Kitsune.

"Still asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, that fox can really snooze." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head as we walked.

"It feels weird not having them with us doesn't it?" I asked as we turned onto the road.

"Yeah it does." Naruto said.

"So you training for the third round today?"

"Nah. Pervy Sage had to go on a mission."

"No wonder I didn't see either him. And stop calling Grandpa Jiraiya 'Pervy Sage!" I scolded.

"Well he is." Naruto muttered.

"He no doubt would be if weren't for the fact that Grandma Tsunade would kill him if she caught him." I rolled my eyes we continued walking. When we reached town we found the entire alliance in one of the playgrounds just sitting and talking. Gaara and Fu didn't have Shukaku and Cho with them. Even Sasuke was up and walking.

"Hey guys. Taking a break today?" I asked.

"Yeah." "I need to just sit back and relax." "Ditto."

We all got off our rear ends and went for a walk. We had all started goofing around and chasing each other. Then...

Then I realized where we had ended up. "G-guys..." my eyes widened.

There were several gasps.

"What's the big deal?" Temari asked. "It's just a playground."

"It's more than a park..." Neji said. Even he sounded freaked out.

"It's Ghost Wood Park..." Hinata stuttered.

"Man what a drag that we wound up here." Shikamaru said gravely.

"Ghost Wood Park?" Dosu asked.

"It's said to be haunted." Sasuke said, he sounded a little nervous.

"Haunted?" Karin asked sounding scared.

"Come on you don't believe in that stuff, do you?" Kankuro asked.

Everyone clustered away from Kankuro. We were pressed up against each other. All of us were terrified. Even Gaara.

"It's right behind me isn't it?" Kankuro asked.

"Uhuh." We said in unison. Kankuro turned his head slowly. Behind him a blond ghost floated, his face and body covered in blood. He bolted to the rest of us.

"RUN!" Xia screamed.

We all took off in separate directions but the ghost made multiples of itself. We all clustered back together.

"Man. I really hate ghosts!" Naruto said.

Ino and Sakura were holding onto each other for dear life. Akamaru was acting freaky. Temari and Tenten were shaking. The only one to not show any sign of emotion was Shino. But how is that new? Although I could tell he was a little scared.

"W-we're experiencing a very a-atypical ph-phenomenon." Fu said rubbing her new cresset scar on the back of her left hand.

"I-in Japanese?" Kiba asked.

"GHOST!" Oda yelled.

I heard stars and kunai jingling in our pouches. _God, we are pathetic! _We all tried to run again but the specter wouldn't allow it.

Several of us tried to throw shuriken and kunai at it but it just went right through him.

"Are you guys stupid or something?" Karin yelled.

"You can't throw stuff at a ghost!" Kin exclaimed.

"It just goes right through it." I muttered.

We tried everything but nothing worked. We couldn't run and we couldn't fight.

"We're screwed." Sasuke said.

"Leave." We were all shocked, the ghost had spoken.

"Well that's what we're trying to do!" Kiba shouted.

"LEAVE!"

"Forget what it was doing earlier just run!" Choji said.

We all ran as fast as we could back into town.

"Let's never do that again." Dosu said.

"Agreed." We all chorused.

_**Third Person POV**_

"They gone?" someone asked from behind a tree.

"Yep." The ghost said. Smoke surrounded the ghost. In its place stood, on the ground, Anko.

"Nice Transformation Jutsu." Ibiki stepped out from behind the tree.

"Thanks. Nice Genjutsu." Anko said. "That was fun."

"Too bad we had to scare those other kids as well to get to Nozomi." Ibiki said.

"I'm not sorry. It makes up for the fun we didn't get to have with them in the Exams." Anko said.

"True." They both burst out laughing. A third voice joined them. They both almost stopped laughing, it was more of a nervous laugh they were giving off as they turned slowly. Behind them floated the very ghost Anko pretended to be.

Ibiki and Anko looked at each other. "Hi." the ghost said.

"!" They both took off running.

The ghost boy continued to laugh. "Stay away from my playground."

Ibiki and Anko were still running when they passed the Alliance, who stood leaning against the fronts of a shop.

"What is their problem?" Shikamaya asked.

The others shrugged as they panted.

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

Yeah. I know there was virtually no point to this chapter. But the idea just came to me when I was chatting with Kaiser about experiences we've both had with ghosts and the idea kinda struck me so... ;) I also thought that Ibiki and Anko would like a little revenge on Nozomi for screwing up their tests! Hope you liked this one!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17

Return to Top


	35. Book Two Chap 29

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Lullabies of The Villages!

* * *

**_Authors Notes_**

Underlined means it's being sung or written, in this chapter it is sung. Probably won't do that later on but... Now here's the chapter!

**_End Authors Notes_**

* * *

Naruto and I walked back to the Mansion alone. The medical-nin were already there but they weren't playing cards as usual they were all whispering urgently. When Naruto and I entered the room they stopped talking.

They all looked at us. I had never seen them all so serious.

"Where's Sumi?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are those two still asleep?" Naruto asked.

"I thought they were with you." Grandma Tsunade said.

"Guess they're both still asleep." I said. "Night."

I didn't go to my room. I went to the library. The Senju Clan Library was where I used to spend most of my time. I paused in front of the tall wooden doors. The Clan symbol was carved into it. I pushed them open slowly. They didn't even creak once.

I stepped into the large library. The library almost took up half the Mansion. Although only a sixteenth of its vast shelves were filled. It was purposely done like this. I walked down the long narrow aisle. I stopped when I reached the back of the library. The white grand piano sat waiting there for me like always. I ran my hand along the keys. wiping off the dust.

I pulled out my favorite piece. 'Lullaby of The Flame'. It was the first piece I had learned to play.

I let my hands glide across the keys. I sang the lyrics as I played.

"Hush now.

My dear little one.

The sun has gone down,

but the flame still burns,

in your heart.

And it will until you're dying breath.

And throughout your life,

Pass it onto the next.

The Will of Fire,

Shall glow on.

Lighting the way for all time..."

It was a short piece but it was my favorite.

I put the lullaby away and pulled out 'Into The West'. (Yes the same one as in 'Lord of The Ring') It was a totally different feeling when I played the piano than when I wrote poems. When I write I'm putting my thoughts down and concentrating but yet letting myself go. But when I played... It was totally different. I just let my hands glide across the keys, I didn't have to think at all. It all just flowed.

I stopped after an hour. I sighed and looked out the window that went from floor to ceiling. The moon shone brightly through it. There has always been something about the moon that fascinated me, calmed me.

_Sumi... What are you talking about with that strange woman...?_

_That' s what I want to know.- _Fu

_Hey Fu. This is some weird life we lead isn't it?_

_You can think that again-_ Gaara joined the conversation

_Why are those four keeping secrets from us?- _Fu

_They don't think we're ready to know whatever it is that they are discussing_

_It's still annoying- _Naruto butted in

_Looks like the gangs all here then-_

_**YUGITO?- **_Fu, Naruto, Gaara and I

_Since when have you been able to do this?-_ Gaara

_I just figured I'd try after you kids told me about it.-_ Yugito

_What do you think they're discussing?- _Fu

_I have no clue_

_Beats me!-_ Naruto

_These Tails are a real pain-_ Gaara

_Aoko's been acting oddly...- _Yugito

_Oddly?-_ Gaara

_Yeah, she's been looking over her shoulder a lot as if she's expecting someone to come and take her away or something...-_ Yugito

_Come to think of it Kitsune's been doing that too...-_ Naruto

I don't know why but I started playing 'Lullaby of the Flame' again.

"Hush now.

My dear little one.

The sun has gone down,

but the flame still burns,

in your heart.

And it will until you're dying breath.

And throughout your life,

Pass it onto the next.

The Will of Fire,

Shall glow on.

Lighting the way for all time..."

_You can play the piano?-_ Fu

_You can sing?-_ Gaara

_Yeah, Nozomi's been playing for as long as I can remember- _Naruto

_Do you know 'Lullaby of the Clouds'?-_ Yugito

_Sure, hold on._

I pulled out the song from the trunk where I keep all of my music.

"Look out the window.

The clouds have come down to you,

so you may sleep in peace.-"

I stopped. I noticed the shamisen had joined in. _Who's playing that?_

_I am. Sorry if it's-_

_No it's alright. I was just curious._ I cut Yugito's thoughts off. I started over.

"Look out the window.

The clouds have come down to you,

so you may sleep in peace."

Yugito had started singing as well.

"Knowing that they are here,

to take you home,

and fill your head with gentle,

Dreams.

Now drift off among them,

And dream adoring dreams,

Of tomorrow.

For tomorrow's all we have.

And tomorrow,

The clouds shall come down again,

To take you home..."

_What about the 'The lullaby of the Desert?'- _Gaara

I pulled out the song sheet.

"The desert winds and storms,

rage as does my love for you.

It protects the Village,

as my love protects you.

The desert appears void of life,

But look closely,

And you will see it is alive.

Protect the life that exists here,

For it is fragile..."

_Wow. I have never heard that one. Do you know the 'Lullaby of the Waterfall?- _Fu

_Who said I was taking requests? Yeah I know it. One minute._

"The water hurries,

To a steady beat.

Giving you this lullaby.

Listen to the voices that have gathered,

Just to sing you to sleep.

It never stops singing,

As I will never stop loving you.

The waterfall keeps flowing,

to sing us all into a deep slumber.

Now listen carefully,

My voice is there too..."

Yugito didn't play during this one, apparently she didn't know it.

_My mom used to sing that to me.-_ Fu

_I remember my mother singing me 'The Lullaby of the Flame' to me..._

_But didn't she die two days after you were born?-_ Naruto

_Yes but... It's all I had so I guess it kinda stuck..._ I clutched my breast plate.

_Well it's obvious these four aren't going to wake up any time soon so let's go bug them-_ Naruto

_I can go with that-_ Gaara

_What the heck_

_I do owe that little kitten any way-_ Yugito.

I got up and put the sheets away and walked back down the long narrow aisle. The moon light flickered as I passed in between bookshelves. I walked to my room just by moon light not bothering to turn on any lights.

I saw Sumi was still sleeping. "Lazy butt." I crawled into bed after a shower. I cuddled up to Sumi like she was a teddy bear. I was asleep in minutes.

Yugito, Gaara, Fu, Naruto and I stood in the clearing.

I pulled my compact out.

"They can't know about the Akatsuki yet." Sumi said. She sounded like they had been arguing.

"The runts have a right to know, Sumi!" Kitsune yelled.

"They aren't ready! They've already had so much thrust upon them..."

"FINE! BUT IF NARUTO AND I MEET ONE AKATSUKI MEMBER I'M TELLING HIM THE TRUTH!" Kitsune roared. "And I don't care what you say, Sumi. I won't have Naruto in the dark. He's been in it his whole life and I won't allow the runt to in it any more than he has to be." Kitsune turned away from his sisters and brother.

"We've been here all day." Cho said quietly.

"Your Jinchuriki must be worried about you." Tsukiko said. "I am sorry to have kept you so long."

"Do not worry about it, Tsukiko." Shukaku said. "We needed to know what you have told us."

"I still-"

"Don't worry about it." Kitsune said. He was still furious with Sumi. He turned and walked into the bushes.

"I agree with Kitsune." I heard Aoko say as I closed my compact. "They're coming."

"What have they been talking about?" Yugito asked.

"Something about the Akatsuki and they were arguing on whether to tell us about it. That's all I heard."

"Should we pester them into telling us?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should just let things unfold." Fu said.

"All in favor of bugging them?" I asked.

Yugito, Gaara and I raised our hands.

"Looks like we bug the crap out of them until they tell us." I said.

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

So what do you think of the lullabies? I have them all in another fic. 'Lullabies of the Naruto World'. If you have a suggestion for one feel free to share! I give credit where credit is due!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	36. Book Two Chap 30

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Pain In The Tails!

* * *

Shukaku's POV

I blinked in the sunlight that crept through the window shutters. "Morning, Gaara."

"Morning. Now get off of my head." Gaara sat up slowly. I slipped off his head. "Why do you like sitting on my head anyway?"

I shrugged.

"So what were you and you siblings talking about?"

_Knew that was coming._ "Nothing." I said nervously. I'd always been a bad liar.

"Alright, then…" Gaara said he made the hand signs that I knew all too well.

I was surrounded by smoke and then the next thing I knew I was in the dim light of the holding chamber. _Crap. You really are a pain you know that? _

_Yeah, I know. You can stay there until you decide to spill or until I feel like it. - _Gaara

_CRAP! Sumi, I so hate you right now! I wonder how Aoko's holing out?_

Aoko's POV

I uncurled myself from my basket. I stretched and sat down on the light blue fabric. I looked up at Yugito who was just getting out of bed.

"Morning, Yugito." I said stepping out of my basket.

"Moring, Aoko." Yugito stroked my head and I purred.

She went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I went out into the garden. _A blue bird..._ I stalked quietly across the ground. _I'll get that stupid thing today._

"Morning, Aoko!"

The bird flew away mocking me with its song. _As usual._

"Rats!" I looked over at the fence. Some of the Nii Clan's kids stood behind the fence. "You scared away my bird." I said.

"Sorry!" "Oops!" The Nii Clan had taken to me right away. None of them opposed me being here.

"It's alright! I'll get the next one!" I chirped. _If it ever come back to this garden! Oh well._

One of them gasped. "We're gonna be late for class!"

"Bye!" "See ya, Aoko!" the tree kids ran off. I watched them take off for the Nii Clan Estate's gates.

"Aoko! Breakfast!" I hear Yugito call.

I caught the whiff of tekkadon. _My favorite!_ I jumped through the window that Yugito always left open so I could get in and out of the house.

Yugito stood in the kitchen holding my bowl.

"Thanks!" I chirped.

"Ah, uh, ah." Yugito said. "First talk." She held the bowl away from me.

"I can't tell you anything." I said. "Sumi won't let us."

"Then I guess no tekkadon for you." She moved the bowl back and forth. I followed it. _This is torture!_

"Sumi won't let us tell you guys but I agree with Kitsune."

"And what does Kitsune think?"

"That you guys have the right to know what's going on." I paused to eat a bit. "But we're out voted." _Man she is trying to bribe me with this! I hate you Sumi. I really do!_

Yugito sighed. "Here" She said reluctantly.

"Thanks!"_ I wonder what torture Cho's going through?_

Cho's POV

I fluttered over to the bowl of sugar water Fu had kept out for me. I love this stuff. It's too bad I don't have sugar like this back home. I drank from the bowl, the water tasted different than usual. _A truth serum..._

"Nice try Fu. I'm immune to truth serums."

"RATS!" I heard Fu call from the bathroom.

_Right now I think I want to change my vote to 'Tell them.' I wonder how much luck Kitsune's having._

Kitsune's POV

"Moring, runt." I said sliding out from under Naruto's neck.

Naruto yawned and sat up slowly. "Soooo…."

"So what?" I asked.

"What were you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing."

Naruto squinted at me. "What were you talking about?"

"Even though I want to I can't tell you."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No." _This is going to be a very, _very _long day. I really hate you right now Sumi._

Sumi's POV

I wiggled out of Nozomi's arms. She stirred. "Morning Sumi."

"Moring, dear." I said jumping lightly to the ground. _Any second now she'll be asking me what my siblings and I were talking about._

"So what you wanna do today?" Nozomi asked.

_What the? _"I don't know." _She doesn't want to know?_

"You really slept yesterday."

_And here it comes._

"I guess it just takes a lot of chakra to maintain yourself in this dimension or something." Nozomi said offhandedly.

_She isn't curious at all?_ "Uh. I guess so, dear."

"Come on we should get going. I want to do some training with Wood Style today. I have something I want to try out."

"Alright." _She isn't curious... AT ALL?_

"Wood Style, Strangling Roots!" Nozomi said loudly. Roots came from the ground and wrapped itself around the Wood Clone. Nozomi had infused the Wood Clone with chakra. She was trying to drain the chakra out of the Clone and into herself. I was working.

"Nice job, Nozomi." I said. _When is she going to start asking me?_

"Alright. I think I'm going to practice this for a while. You can go do something else if you like." Nozomi said still trying to perfect her technique.

"O-okay..." I took off into the woods leaving Nozomi alone.

I raced through the forest I used to know so well. It had changed so much since Hashirama and I used to play here. I don't know how fast I was going but everything was a blur. I stopped when it was near noon. I had reached the place I'd been meaning to go for so long.

I skidded to a halt. The sight was just as breath taking as it was all those years ago. The entire valley was just as I remembered it.

_**Flashback**_

"Where am I?" I looked around. The cliffs were tall enough to hide me in full form, the waterfalls cascaded down over the sides of the valley. _Where's Kuro!_

I looked around, he wasn't in the valley.

"Hello!" I heard someone shout. I looked down. A small two legged creature, male by the sound of his voice, stood in front of me.

I bent down to get a closer look at him. He had black hair and grayish-purple eyes that had a ripple pattern to them. _What is this strange creature?_

"I am Nobuyuki. What is your name?" The odd creature asked.

I blinked in surprise. He spoke my language. "My name is Sumi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The creature named Nobuyuki said.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a human." He didn't find this question odd. "What are you?"

"My people call themselves Tails." I said.

"Tails?"

"When we are born we have multiple tails." I waved my tails gently. "As I have eleven tails it means I have ten little siblings. One for yourself and for each little sibling."

"That's weird." Nobuyuki said blinking his rippled eyes.

"It is odd to you perhaps but for my people it is natural." I said calmly.

"So what are you doing here? And where did you come from?"

"I came here because of my brother..."

_**End Flashback**_

"This place hasn't changed a bit since I met Nobuyuki." I sighed. "Someday I'll take Nozomi here."

I turned and raced back to Nozomi. When I got there she was exhausted but she had a triumphant look on her face. "I take it you figured it out?" I asked.

"Yep. Took me a while but I finally got it." She said getting up.

_It's sunset but she hasn't asked anything yet! Me being gone all day didn't help but she suggested it._

"Come on Sumi, I'm starving!"

_Okay that does it!_ "How are you _not_ curious! How are you not curious about the Akatsuki! Who by the way want to capture my little siblings and as a result kill all the Jinchuriki?"

She smirked at me. _Oops..._

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

Please review this story! Also please read 'Naruto: Namine's Story'. It's a really good story written by CarlaFox1997. She's a rookie but her story is really good! Please read and review it!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	37. Book Two Chap 31

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Training!

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

"Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?

Because I had a sad dream last night." A tear slip out of my eye and travel down my mask.

"My eyes are red from the tears I shed.

Swollen as I cried..." I felt more tears slide from my eyes, soaking paths down my mask.

"Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way?

I'm searching for a child who has gone afar.

he can't be found though I search all day

My sad dreams come once more..."

I looked up to the setting moon and the stars started to fade. They never faded like this back home. It's been ten years since I was last there. I was twenty six now. But I have more important matters than being home sick. And yet...

_**Flashback**_

I sat in a tree just daydreaming.

"There you are Tsukiko!" my cousin, Airi, landed next to me. She had my Clan's purple eyes like me. "I can't believe _you_ were chosen! That's so _cool_!"

I looked at the moon. "I guess so..."

"What you aren't happy?" Airi asked.

"Of course I am. It's the biggest honor anyone in our Clan can have. It's just..." I trailed off tucking my shoulder length black hair behind my ears.

"You were the obvious choice! The moon calls to you, you have the best control of chakra... You are the best choice!"

"But I'm only five! Is it right to push this on me?" I asked searching her purple eyes.

"It's the Clan tradition, I learn not to question." Airi said.

"But that's just it! I don't understand things like you do, Airi!"

"And you asking questions will prove for you to be the best Chosen One our Clan will ever have." Airi smiled. "Besides I'm too old to be a Chosen One."

_**End Flashback**_

Movement from outside the Mansion caught my eye. That loud mouth Jinchuriki, Naruto. I watched him walk down the long path from the Mansion to the main road that lead into the Village. He looked like he was pestering Kitsune, who hung around his neck.

I followed him, there was no way he could detect me. The ANBU couldn't detect me as I snuck into the Village. He went to the Village gates. Master Jiraiya was entering the Village as Naruto neared the gates.

Naruto ran up to him, "Pervy Sage!" he greeted.

"Stop calling me that." Master Jiraiya said putting his hand on Naruto's head.

"Come on!" Naruto said grabbing Master Jiraiya's other hand. "You promised to show me a new technique!"

Naruto's POV

"Come on Pervy Sage!" I said.

"Runt, do you even know where we're going to train?" Kitsune asked me from around my neck.

I stopped. "Crud..." I quickly straightened up. "Well we better get going to where ever we're going!" I felt Kitsune shack his head. "So what were you and your siblings talking about?" I asked.

"Not saying a word." Kitsune said.

"What! Why not!"

"Because Sumi will kill me if I say anything."

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms.

"What are you two talking about?" Pervy Sage asked.

"It's nothing that's of anyone's business but mine and my siblings." Kitsune said. "Besides if I so much as say a certain word Sumi will bite my head off."

"Sounds like what Tsunade, Nozomi or Shikamaya would do." Pervy Sage said.

"Yep." Kitsune said. "Sumi may seem all calm and refined, but get her mad enough..." I felt Kitsune shudder.

As it turns out the special jutsu was Toad Summoning.

While I drained myself of my normal chakra so I could have full access to Kitsune's chakra, Kitsune just sat curled up on a stone watching me. I think the annoying fox is enjoying this. Although it was funny when one of my Clones hit both Pervy Sage and Kitsune at the same time sending both of them in the river!

I was exhausted by the time the Clones were all gone. I rolled onto the ground. I heard Pervy Sage's footsteps and felt Kitsune's cold nose nudge me up.

"It looks like you've used up most of your chakra." Pervy Sage said. "Now at least I can teach you that technique."

"Yes!"

"Annoying runt." Kitsune said.

"You're the annoying one!" I said pointing at Kitsune. "You won't even tell me what you and your siblings were talking about!"

"You know Nozomi's wrath but you have no idea what Sumi's wrath is like..." Kitsune muttered.

"Alright, it's similar to when you summon Kitsune." Pervy Sage said. "But by the looks of how easy it is for you to summon him, this will be very easy."

"Actually..." Kitsune said. "Jinchuriki don't have to focus too much to get their Tails to appear..." Kitsune paused. "As our chakra, energy and life force are nearly the same it doesn't take much to summon the Tails into the physical world."

"Aren't chakra and energy the same thing?" I asked confused.

"No, runt. They are not." Kitsune said. "I don't fully understand it myself but I can tell you what I know. Chakra is a mixture of two energies, physical and spiritual, and there is also elemental energy... However..."

"However?" Pervy Sage asked.

"However there is another type of energy."

"Another type?" Pervy Sage asked intrigued.

"Yes." Kitsune nodded. "To use nothing but raw energy, un-manipulated, unchanged, literally raw power..."

_Raw power?_

"This power is very hard to control, the only person I've ever met who could do this was Nobuyuki."

"The Sage of the Six Paths?" Pervy Sage asked.

"Yes. Well... There is one other..."

"One other?" I asked.

"Nozomi..." Kitsune said. "When she tries to channel chakra, she doesn't get chakra. She gets raw energy, hence the golden glow. It takes an immense amount of power and chakra control to do this. Even Nobuyuki couldn't use Raw Energy most of the time. But Nozomi is something else entirely..."

"How so?" Pervy Sage asked.

"It's like that's all she has is Raw Energy. I know she has chakra, everyone does and she can use it. But now we're getting to where I don't understand things..."

"Nozomi..." I said quietly. I looked up into the trees.

My first attempt at the Toad Summoning Jutsu didn't go over to well. I Summoned... A tadpole... Kitsune was rolling on the ground with laughter. I threw him in the creek for it. And of course that annoying fox had to turn the tables on me by shaking the water all over me when he got out.

"Tell me..." I said.

Kitsune just looked at me. "No." he said.

I crouched down to his level. "You. Annoy. Me."

Kitsune shook more water on me.

"!" I stood up and held up a fist. "I'LL GET YOU! YOU CRAZY FOX!"

I chased Kitsune around the training ground. Pervy Sage was shaking his head.

Fu's POV

"Wind Style: Wind Wall!" I shouted sending Karin flying.

"I'm not going to quit!" Karin said as she came at me again.

_Is she going to keep coming at me with head on attacks?_ "Wind Style: Wind Wall!"

Karin went flying, but when she hit the ground she disappeared in a puff of smoke. _A clone?_

"Behind you!" Cho said.

I was able to dodge Karin who had snuck up behind me. "Nice move." I said.

"Thanks." Karin panted.

"Let's take a break."

Karin nodded. "Where's Nozomi?"

"She took a personal training day." I said.

Karin shrugged as she bit into a rice ball.

I sighed. _Do you feel like we're being watched?_

_I do- Cho_

We both looked into the trees, no one.

Gaara's POV

I dodged my brother's puppets and tried to avoid the wind my sister's fan was generating. It was difficult calling off my sand without Shukaku beside me.

_Let me out! Please!- _Shukaku

_Not until you tell me what you guys were talking about._

_I can't! Sumi will rip my head off!-_ Shukaku

_Then deal with it!_

_Please! I'm claustrophobic! It was murder for me in that Teapot!-_ Shukaku

_Fine_.

"Hold on." I said to my siblings biting my thumb. I drew a cresset moon on the back of my left hand, tracing the scar in blood. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. _"Tail Summons!"

Shukaku appeared in front of me in a puff of smoke. "Thank you!" Shukaku leapt on top of my head.

"What the?" Kankuro asked.

Shukaku was still saying 'Thank you' incessantly.

Nozomi's POV

I watched Sumi take off into the woods. "Can't wait for her to get back." I smirked.

I tried multiple times to drain my Clone of the chakra I gave it. It wasn't working.

"Come on, Nozomi." I said to myself.

It was near sunset when I finally got it.

"I take it you figured it out?" Sumi asked.

"Yep. Took me a while but I finally got it." I said getting up.

"Come on Sumi, I'm starving!"

"How are you _not_ curious! How are you not curious about the Akatsuki! Who by the way want to capture my little siblings and as a result kill all the Jinchuriki?"

I smirked at her. _I win._

Tsukiko's POV

_They are good... But are these four ready for the challenges ahead?_


	38. Book Two Chap 32

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Sighs And Snowdrops!

* * *

Yugito's POV

We all emerged from the bushes slowly, with their Tails at their heels. Gaara looked like he always did kinda emo, Naruto looked annoyed, Fu looked disappointed, all of their Tails looked relieved.

But Nozomi looked scared, haunted... And Sumi looked guilty. _Maybe they were right not to tell us..._ "Any luck kids?"

"Nope." "Zip, nada" "None what so ever." Nozomi didn't answer, she just took one look at us and took off running into the undergrowth.

"Nozomi!" Sumi called desperately as she started to go after her.

"Wait." I said, they all turned to look at me. "Let me go after her." I raced after Nozomi before anyone could say anything or object.

The entire time the only part of Nozomi that I could see was the tip of her braid. I lost her eventually, although I kept running after her. When I finally caught up to her she had collapsed.

"Nozomi!" I ran toward her as she lay on the ground.

As I approached I saw she was shaking from how hard she was crying. "Nozomi..." I said pulling her close to me.

"I'm scared..." Nozomi sobbed into me.

"It's alright. Whatever it is, it's alright." I held her tightly, Nozomi always seemed so strong, but everyone has their breaking point I guess. "I won't let anything ever happed to."

"I-I'm not scared for me!" She wailed. "I-" her sobs cut her off.

_Nozomi..._ I just held her as she sobbed, I noticed I was crying too. _Have I gotten this attached to these kids?_ I looked at Nozomi, I've never seen her this broken. "Nozomi..."

"Th-the Akatsuki..." She trailed off as she whipped her tears away.

I stiffened. "The Akatsuki?"

Nozomi nodded. "They- They're after..."

"It's alright, you can tell me." I said stroking her hair.

"They're after the Tails!" she howled.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"Y-yes! They want to take them away from us and use them!"

_No... Aoko..._ "I won't let them take them away from us." I said. "I promise. Okay?"

Nozomi nodded.

Nozomi's POV

I awoke the next morning early, I didn't want to see any of the others, how could I tell them that the Akatsuki...

I crawled out of bed making sure I didn't wake Sumi. I dressed quietly and slipped out of my room, walking quieter down the hall. Everyone was still asleep, as it was barely sunrise.

I walked over to the junk drawer in the kitchen and pulled out two incense sticks. I smelt them. _Snowdrop..._ I grabbed the incense holder out of the cabinet, sticking both the incense and the holder in my light purple hip pouch.

I walked through town as if in a trance, the Yamanaka Clan's flower shop snapped me out of it. It had just opened as I looked at the window.

Ino was sweeping the floor, she paused to wave at me. I walked in for what reason I don't know.

"Moring, Nozomi." Ino said leaning on her broom.

"Morning, Ino." I said glancing around. They had them.

Ino followed my eyes to the Snowdrops. "How many?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven? Why not just the full dozen? It's cheaper that way."

I raised an eyebrow. She should know by now not to question my actions and motives. Ino glanced at my hip pouch, seeing the incense sticking out of the top as she went to go get the Snowdrops.

I waved good bye to Ino as I left with the Snowdrops in hand. I walked to the Memorial Stone in silence. When I got there a pale skinned boy stood at the Memorial Stone, he just stared at it, his face emotionless. I nodded to him as I knelt in front of it.

I pulled out the incense and the holder. I lit them with a lighter I had taken along, the sweet scent of Snowdrops filled the air. I lay the eleven Snowdrops in a circle around the incense holder.

"You like Snowdrops, don't you?" the boy asked.

I looked up at the black haired boy. "Yes, as did my mother, Minako."

"Is that who you're visiting?"

"Yes and my father, Hiroshi as well." I paused to inhale the sweet scent. "Who are you visiting?"

"My parents and brother." he said blinking his black eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why eleven?"

"It's my lucky number. It was my mom's too..." A thought struck me. "What's your name?"

"I-I don't have one..." he stuttered.

I sighed. _This boy is weird._ "Well I'm Nozomi." I said standing up and holding out my hand.

He shook it.

"You're still not going to tell me your name are you?" I asked.

"I don't have one." he said.

I sighed, then something clicked. "I'll just call you Sai then."

"Sai?"

"Because all you've made me do is sigh." I said simply.

"Sai..." He said as if he was testing it out, he smiled. It was the first real sign of emotion he had shown in the last ten minutes, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He glanced at his watch. "Bye... Ummm... Sabishii Hana ." he left before I could say anything else.

"Lonely Flower?" I shook my head as I knelt down in front of the still burning incense.

"Dad... Mom... What am I supposed to do? I'm not brave or strong like you were." I started shaking. "You were so brave to seal Sumi away in me, to give your life like that... I don't think I can do this anymore." I felt a tear drop into one of the unoccupied incense holes. I looked down at my reflection in the small hole that was now filled with a single tear. I felt myself being pulled away.

I didn't know where I was, although it was vaguely familiar.

"Nozomi." _Where have I heard that voice before?_

I turned. I was in shock. _Mother..._

Sure enough she stood there, her white hair and dress blowing in the gentle breeze. She walked up to me.

"Mother..." I said as she knelt down to look me in the eye.

"Nozomi, god you've grown up." a tear leaked from her eye, she wiped it away. "You look..." she pulled me into an embrace that I eagerly returned.

"I didn't think I'd see my girls like this until Nozomi was much, _much _older." My mother and I broke our embrace, my father stood behind us.

He had wavy, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. My mother stood up and took my hand to lead me over to my father. It felt so good to be held by them, I only had the vaguest memory of being held as an infant.

"Nozomi, you are every bit you mother's girl." my father, Hiroshi said.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself like you do." my mother, Minako said.

"I'm just not brave, or strong or anything like you guys!" I said.

They laughed and shook their heads. I felt myself being pulled away from them. "Mom! Dad!"

They both just smiled and waved as I was being pulled away from them.

The next thing I knew I was back at the Memorial Stone. I stared at my reflection in the small hole, the water was gone as it had been absorbed by the wood. I hugged my arms as the scent of Snowdrops, faded. The incense were burning out. I looked at the sky, it was a pale golden color.

_The sunrise was blue and gray..._ _I still don't know what to do but..._ "I can't give up..." I stood up. "I have to have hope."


	39. Book Two Chap 33

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Zero Hour: The Invasion Begins!

* * *

"I won't be weak anymore." I whispered gathering up the incense. I took the incense that was still burning and lit the withered Snowdrops of fire. The fire spread from flower to flower. I turned my back to the burning flowers.

I walked through the virtually deserted Village. I heard a someone yell from an alley. I was there in a flash.

"So..." I said as the Sand and Leaf Shinobi stopped fighting once I had spoken, one of them was Ibiki. "The battle has begun already..."

"Miss Senju, you knew of this?" Ibiki asked, his eyes boring into me.

"An inkling, but you guys already knew." I said calmly. "Now stop fighting will you, please, or..."

"Or what?" A Sand Ninja asked me mockingly.

"Or this." wood wrapped itself around all three Leaf Shinobi and all three Sand.

"Miss Senju." Ibiki asked in shock. "What are you-?"

"I'm stopping this fight before it gets started." I said. "And to make sure of it... Wood Style: Draining Roots!" my golden chakra aura glowed around me as I drained them dry of chakra. It felt good to have so much power. "Now none of you can fight." I smirked.

All of the Shinobi in front of me were shocked.

"NOZOMI!" Kankuro, Neji and Lee landed in front of me kneeling with one fist on the ground.

"The invasion's begun." Kankuro said gravely. "I didn't know it would start this early."

"Yes, we have to stop it before this gets out of hand!" Lee said.

"One step ahead of you." I said. "Neji find Fu, Kin, Zaku and Temari, you five are to protect the Daimyos. Fu knows where to take them."

"Yes ma'am." Neji took off.

"Lee find the rest of the Alliance and tell them to gather as many people who will side with us as possible."

"Yes!" Lee took off.

"Kankuro, you're with me."

He nodded.

"Miss Senju, what is the meaning of this?" Ibiki asked as he struggled.

"Kankuro! Why are you committing treason!"

"I am not committing treason!" Kankuro shouted. "_YOU_ are!" The Shinobi before us were shocked at his words. "This will start nothing but war and pain! You are betraying you Village by stirring up trouble!"

The Shinobi from both Villages were considering this.

"Alright Miss Senju." Ibiki said. I looked at Ibiki. "You win. You're right."

I Blanked Out through his head band. He was telling the truth, he'll fight with me. I released him from his restraints and returned his chakra to him.

"I'll stand by you kids." "As will I." "Me too!" Two Sand Shinobi and one other Leaf said. I checked them out, they'd stay loyal to me. I released them and returned their chakra.

"Thank you, Baki Sensei." Kankuro said.

"I should be thanking you, Kankuro." Baki said.

"What about them?" The other Sand Shinobi asked.

I made us all disappear in a puff of smoke. We all reappeared on the Senju Estate, as the smoke cleared I could see Lee had already gathered the Alliance and there were several adults who were there as well.

"Nice job, Lee." I said looking around at those he had gathered. The entire Alliance was here along with all of the Daimyos looking freaked out. Those Lee and the Alliance had gathered consisted of:

Iruka, Ebisu, Kurenai, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Inari Senseis, Grandma Tsunade, Grandpa Jiraiya, Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan, Uncle Shikazen, Shikamaru's father Shikaku, almost half the Nara, Yamanka, Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka and Akimichi Clans, multiple Sound and Sand Ninja, almost all of the medical-nin from the Leaf, all of the foreign medical-nin with the exception of Chiyo, some Senseis from the other Villages that had come with their Genin for the Exams as well as every Genin that was participating in the exams.

They'd all stay loyal to this cause. "Thank all so much for doing this. I know it may seem like you're betraying you Villages by doing this but in the long run this will pay off. If we can stop this fight before things get out of hand more innocent lives shall be spared." I looked at everyone before me, their eyes held nothing but determination, respect and willingness. "I can't thank you all enough for this."

"We should be thanking you." A Sound Kunoichi said. "Orochimaru used the Shinobi of the Sound, he tricked us all into joining him."

"He also deceived the Sand and killed my father." Gaara said. "I won't forgive him for it." Gaara clenched his fists.

"Lord Kazekage's... Is..." One of the Sand Shinobi stuttered.

The Alliance nodded, we all had known this for some time now.

My heart lurched. "Does... Does anyone smell... Smoke?" I asked.

They all started sniffing, their eyes widened as we all whipped around.

"Was that a part of the invasion?" Kiba asked.

"No..." "That's not the invasion..."

"Oh my God..." Grandma Tsunade whispered.


	40. Book Two Chap 34

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Zero Hour: More Than Half!

* * *

The smell of smoke grew stronger with each passing second, the Inuzuka Clan's dogs were restless.

"What are we going to do now?" one former Sound Shinobi asked.

"Gaara, Shukaku, Naruto, Kitsune and Sumi you five are with me. Neji, Temari, Kin, Zaku, and Fu you five guard the Daimyos. Fu, you're in charge and know where to take them. We'll need to divide our forces here, Shikamaru, Shikamaya, I entrust that job to you. Also..." I made wooden bracelets appear on everyone's left wrists. "If you are injured I'll be able to heal you remotely also they will encase any opponent you might have in wood. Inescapable."

Neji, Temari, Kin, Zaku, and Fu gathered up the Daimyos and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If you know Water or Earth Style go to left side of the shadow." Shikamaru said. We all looked at the ground to see that he had extended his shadow, slowly we divided up.

"And if you can Summon a being that uses Water or Earth Style go to the right as well." Shikamaya said, more people moved to the right side of the shadow, the groups were about even.

"Alright, Xia you're in charge of Operation Extinguish." Shikamaru said.

"Yes!" Xia said as she stood at the head of the Earth and Water Style users, Xia was highly skilled at Water Style she just preferred hand to hand. Team Extinguish left quickly, Grandpa Jiraiya among them.

"The rest of you are to stop the invasion." Shikamaru said. "Shikamaya I'll need you to go with them, you're the leader of Operation Takedown."

"Yes, Shikamaru." Shikamaya said taking her place in front of Team Takedown.

"Wait!" one Leaf Chunin s aid.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are we taking orders from kids? It's nothing against you but shouldn't people with more experience be leading these operations?"

"I'm fine with it." Ibiki said. "If Miss Senju trusts them to lead these Operations than I do."

"And if you still aren't sure, the Shika Cousins both have IQ's of over two hundred." Asuma said. "Do you still doubt them?"

This shut that Chunin up.

"Jinchuriki, Tails," I said, I never felt this way before. Sumi, Kitsune, and Shukaku enlarged themselves and stood in front of us. "Let's go!" Gaara, Naruto and I mounted our Tails like horses.

As the Tails raced through the Village I felt confident, yet terrified. Empowered, yet somehow helpless. Somber, yet energetic. Hoping I'd make it back, but excepting the fact that I might not.

_This is what it feels like before battle, Nozomi. Before war.- _Sumi

_I don't know what to make of this feeling... What is it called?_

_There is no true name for this feeling, Dear. But Nobuyuki called Humanity...-_ Sumi

_Humanity...? Why call it that?_

_He called it this because almost all human emotions are running through you at once.-_ Sumi

I looked up as the Village flew past us. I saw Team Extinguish putting out the fires, Team Takedown trying to talk some sense into those who still wished to fight. Many of those who still wanted to fight were being encased in my wood. I barely felt my chakra being drained from me.

"Nozomi." I looked to my left, Gaara was riding Shukaku.

"Do you have an actual plan from here or are we just winging it?" he asked.

"Gaara!" Naruto said. "Don't you know us by now? The two of us never have a plan!"

"I have to agree with the Runt." Kitsune said.

Sumi laughed. "We couldn't have gotten Jinchuriki who actually planned things through?"

We all laughed at this. Down below I couldn't believe what I saw. Grandma Tsunade and Chiyo were _actually_ fighting side by side.

"Eleven!" I heard Chiyo yell.

"Tweleve!" Grandma Tsunade yelled. Apparently their making a contest out of it.

This caused us to laugh even harder despite the situation around us. A head of us I could see the tall, ugly, purple barrier that was on top of the Hokage Mansion. We just kept heading for it as we raced across the Village roof tops.

When we got there four ONBU members were standing helplessly on the outside of the barrier. The second they saw us they struck. I just blinked and they were wrapped in wood. Gaara, Naruto and I dismounted the Tails.

"That man isn't my father." Gaara said to the ANBU, who stopped struggling the second he said this.

Lord Hokage looked at us. "Kids, get out of here."

"No way Old Man!" Naruto said. "We're-"

I held my arm out in front of Naruto. "This was a nice little plan you had set up..." I shut my eyes. "Orochimaru." I looked up slowly as I opened my eyes.

"So you know..." Orochimaru/Kazekage said as he ripped Lord Kazekage's face off to reveal his true face.

"Or-Orochimaru..." Lord Hokage said.

"You didn't count on one thing, Orochimaru." Naruto said walking. Our steps were synchronized. "You didn't count on my cousin and I. You didn't count on us not believing in Village barriers. Us seeing that the difference between one Shinobi and another doesn't lie in the Village they are from, but what lies in ones heart."

We were now only feet from the barrier. "When we first met Gaara he was lost and alone but-" I said.

"But they made me see I wasn't. That there were people out there that were willing to care about me." Gaara said. "And I will do anything to protect me Village from here on out. One day I will prove to my Village that I am not just a weapon. From here on out I am nothing more than another Shinobi of the Sand. And one day..." Gaara looked at Naruto, who was looking at Orochimaru with hate, "I will be Kazekage."

"Big words from small children." Orochimaru said. "And I see you have your hands full with not only my invasion but a fire as well."

"Actually..." I said, I looked at Gaara who was to my right and Naruto who was to my left, our Tails standing behind their Jinchuriki. "My forces are dealing with both problems as we speak."

"Your forces?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Yes, _my_ forces. Half of the Leaf Shinobi are fighting with me, more than half of the Sound have betrayed you and are now loyal to me, half of the Sand fight with the Alliance of the Cresset Moon." I smirked. "And from there those with Water and Earth attributes and Summons are fighting the fire, the remainder are fighting what little remains of the forces of the Leaf, Sand and Sound that still wish to fight to fight against each other." I smirked as I watched Orochimaru lose his confidence. "You can't win."


	41. Book Two Chap 35

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Zero Hour: Just The Begining!

* * *

Orochimaru stared me down.

"The kids are right Orochimaru." we all looked behind us, Grandma Tsunade, Chiyo, Shikamaya and Shikamaru stood behind us.

"Nozomi, Operation Takedown is complete." Shikamaru said. "All citizens evacuated, and all resisters in restraints."

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done today." I said. "Now you guys might want to get out of here. Gaara and I have unfinished business with Orochimaru and I know that Naruto won't want to miss out on this."

"I'm not going to leave." Grandma Tsunade said stubbornly.

"I can respect that." Gaara said. "Wasn't he your former teammate?"

"Sadly." Grandma Tsunade grinding her teeth.

"The rest of you get out of here!" I said.

"Yes!" Chiyo and the Shika Cousins left at the word.

"I hope you know who is going to be the Fifth Hokage, Hiruzen Sensei." Orochimaru said pulling out a kunai and licking it. "Because you die here and now."

"That's just disturbing." Shukaku said. His siblings muttered their agreements.

"If we take out the four that made the barrier than we'll be able to aid Lord Hokage." I said.

"That means one for each of you." Kitsune said as Naruto jumped onto his back. "Dibs on two heads!"

"I'll take the big one." Gaara said.

"I'll take the girl." I said. "That leaves four arms to you, Grandma Tsunade." I said hopping on Sumi.

"Wait." Grandma Tsunade said. The four Sound Shinobi put a barrier on the inside.

"Okay this stinks." Sumi said uncharacteristically.

Lord Hokage and Orochimaru went at each other. Orochimaru made his tongue into a snake, it came at Lord Hokage but Lord Hokage had used a Substitution Jutsu.

"I hate this!" Naruto said. "All we can do is watch."

"I know what you mean." Grandma Tsunade said.

It was an amazing fight, none the less. Flurries of Jutsu were thrown left and right, high and low level.

My heart stopped momentarily, "No. Not that Jutsu." I said.

"What Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

I looked at them. "Impure World Resurrection."

Looks of pure horror spread across their faces. Before Lord Hokage could act four wooden coffins came from the roof top. The lids fell forward.

"No... It can't be..." Sumi said.

The First, Second and Fourth Hokage were in the first three coffins and a man that looked strikingly like Gaara was in the fourth. They all stepped out slowly.

"Long time no see, Hiruzen." The First said. "The same goes for you three." Hashirama directed this toward Sumi, Kitsune, and Shukaku.

"Hashirama." The Tails said.

"Grandfather..." Grandma Tsunade said a tear leaking out of her eye.

"And by the looks of it those two boys are yours, Minato, Katsu." The Second, Tobirama said. "And the girl can only be Minako's little girl."

"Each of them Jinchuriki." Minato said.

"Regrettably." The former Kazekage, Katsu said. His face was filled with regret and sorrow as he looked at his son.

Anger was building up in me, all I can do is stand here.

"I'm sorry, Kitsune." Minato said. "I didn't know or understand that night."

"Minato, I do not hold a grudge for what you did. I lost control and you saw it as the only way." Kitsune chuckled. "This little Runt needs a lot of work, but in the end I might be able to do something with him."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. That did it. I sent a wooden whip to hit Naruto in the back of the head. "HEY!" He yelled again.

"Shut up you baka." I said as evenly as I could.

"So you possess my Kekkei Genkai..." The First said. "And you can control it quite well."

I blushed. "I'm doing okay since I have to teach myself."

"Impressive." Uncle Minato said.

"Well isn't this a Kodak Moment." Orochimaru said. "OW!" A wooden tendril hit him in the back of the head.

"For the record I didn't think that would work." I said pointing at Orochimaru. The Kages, Jinchuriki, Tails and Grandma Tsunade busted out laughing at Orochimaru.

"Enough of this!" Orochimaru said, he threw four kunai with tags on them at the back of the four former Kages' heads, they immediately stopped laughing. The real fight had begun. And things were looking bleak for The Third.

Something clicked. "THAT'S IT!"

The Tails, Jinchuriki, Grandma Tsunade and the bond ANBU members looked at me.

_If The First uses a Wood Style that sends roots into the roof top I can go to the top level in the Mansion and get in through the roots!_

_Nozomi, that's brilliant!- _Naruto

_Nice one-_ Kitsune

_So you have a plan?-_ Gaara

_It's incredibly stupid, crazy and might not work but... Yes. I have a plan._

_Stupid and crazy or not it's still a plan-_ Shukaku

We raced inside the Hokage Mansion, hurrying up the steps as quickly as we all could. When we reached the top floor there were roots hanging from it.

"Bingo." I said grabbing one root. "I can get through this way and I can create a tunnel through one of the roots for Gaara to get through if he turns himself into sand. And if we put our Tails away we can summon them once we're through."

"What about me!" Naruto asked.

"Umm..." To be honest I couldn't think of how he could get through.

"We can fire from the outside to try and break the barrier." Kitsune said obviously trying to break the awkward silence.

"Fine." Naruto said mounting Kitsune. "Good luck." and with that the two of them took off.

"Ready Shukaku?" Gaara asked. Shukaku groaned.

Gaara and I put away the Tails. I touched the lowest root and began to sink into it. I left a tunnel behind for Gaara to follow through. When we reached the surface the roof top was nothing but a small, dense forest. No one had noticed us.

"Gaara I'm going to do something crazy again." I whispered looking at him. "Guard me just in case." He nodded. I pulled out my mirror. I plunged into the former Kazekage's mind. _There!_ I saw the kunai with the tag. I yanked it out and pulled out of his mind.

I sat next to Gaara with the kunai in hand. "I can't believe that worked." The Kazekage was still going at The Third, along with the Fourth. "Then again..."

The Kazekage punched the Fourth in the face at the last second. "Thanks, Nozomi." He said looking back at me.

"Wow. This is one weird day." I said.

"You weren't brought back from the dead." Kazekage Katsu said landing next to us.

"Dad..." Gaara said.

"Gaara, I'm sorry for everything..."

"Another Kodak moment I see." I heard Orochimaru's creepy voice.

"This is just the begging." I said.


	42. Book Two Chap 36

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Zero Hour: The Showdown begins!

* * *

"This fight has just begun so I hope you two are ready." I said to Gaara and his father, Katsu.

"I owe Orochimaru." They both said. I rolled my eyes. The Third was fighting off the First, Second and Fourth Hokages.

"Sumi, Shukaku go help Kitsune. Attack the barrier from the inside."

"Yes." They both took off to aid their brother.

"I need you two to distract them while I get those tagged kunai out of the others' heads."

"No problem." Katsu said, he and his son taking off to assist the Third.

"Now you've left yourself wide open, Nozomi." I heard Orochimaru behind me.

"I can take you." I said smirking.

"We'll see..." Orochimaru said turning his tongue into a snake. It was almost too easy to dodge.

A wooden tendril grabbed him by the ankle and flung him against a tree.

"NOZOMI!" _Gaara._

I bolted for a tree trunk and melded into it. I pulled out my compact and Blanked Out by a small hole in the trunk letting in light. I raced through the Fourth mind and yanked out the Tagged Kunai.

_I can't keep this up forever!- _Gaara

_Well I just freed the Fourth Hokage! This isn't as easy as it looks!_

_Well technically I can't even see you.- _Gaara

I dropped the Tagged Kunai and slipped outside the tree. Gaara, Katsu, The Third and Uncle Minato were fighting Orochimaru, Hashirama and Tobirama.

I hit Orochimaru in the back with a Smashing Mallet and did a back flip over the First's head and landed perfectly. "Miss me?" I asked.

"You are just like your mother." Uncle Minato said.

"I'll take that as a complement." I said tucking one of my elbow length strands behind my ear.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The Third said, "Monkey King Enma!" Smoke surrounded us. When it cleared a large, clothed monkey with a Leaf headband stood before us.

"Well isn't this an interesting situation." the large monkey said.

"Know what you mean." I said. "The Fourth Hokage, the former Kazekage, and the current Hokage battling the First and Second Hokage and a Hokage wannabe." I said. "And I thought the day I found out I was a Jinchuriki was weird." I rolled my eyes. "Now let's get this over with." I held my hand off to the side, wood rose from the roof in s thin column. I snapped the column and broke it into a staff.

"I think I like this kid." Monkey King Enma said.

"You adults can take the Second. Gaara and I can take the First."

"And Orochimaru?" Gaara asked, I could hear his desire to kill Orochimaru.

"Whoever's around him at the time." I said.

"Your niece is quite the general." Katsu said.

"Hm." was all Uncle Minato said.

"Go!" I said, at my word all of us took off toward our targets.

"Sand Wave!" Gaara made a wave of sand come from his gourd. I made a long oval of wood come from the ground and I rode the sand wave.

The First tried to make a wall of wood to stop it but the wave of sand was taller than the wall and I rode over it.

I yelled as I shoved the wood spear through his heart. The First's eyes widened, but he was still alive. Wood sprang from the ground shoving me into the wall, but I melded into it. I glared at the First as I sank into the wood. _Kill me!_ I heard the First think.

I gasped as I came to the other side of the wall.

"You get him?" Gaara asked.

"I stabbed the First in the heart but he's still alive." I glanced at the adults, they were having an easier time than we were. "I heard his thoughts and..."

"And?"

"He said 'kill me'." I looked at Gaara.

"We should oblige than."

I nodded and made the wall disappear in a puff of smoke, The First just stood there. _He's fighting the Tagged Kunai._

_Well he can't hold out forever!-_ Gaara

We both ran forward, my heart beat was synchronized with the booming that had been going off for who knows how. The source of the booming was no doubt Kitsune, Sumi, Shukaku and Naruto trying to break the barrier.

Gaara had several spears of sand shoot at Hashirama as I had several spears of wood shoot at him from the ground. Hashirama almost dodged but our spears caught him, blood trickled and gushed out of his multiple wounds.

I Blanked Out as we walked toward the First. I yanked out the Tagged Kunai.

I looked at the First's face. There was pure gratitude on it. "Thank you, kids." He said as Gaara and I got rid of our spears.

"Hashirama, I'm sorry it had to come to this." I said as I knelt down next to him, Gaara still stood.

"You really are more talented than I was at your age, Nozomi." he said looking at me. "I know Sumi may get annoying at times but-" He coughed up blood. "She means well in the end. Make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid, the Village will need him to lead it someday."

I laughed a bit. "With the exception of the Third, the title of Hokage seems like it's staying in the family."

Hashirama smiled as the life left his body. "The Village will need you too, but in a different way. The bonds you and Naruto have made with the other Shinobi from the other Villages and the ones you two will befriend will prove to be a great help to this Village and many of the others." Hashirama nodded to Gaara. "You are a Senju through and through. I had a feeling your mother and Minato were no accident." His voice was getting weaker.

"No." I said. "I'm a Senchiha."

"I suppose you are." He chuckled weakly. "The Clan still lives and it's larger than you think..." His eyes were glazing over.

"Wait! What does that mean!" I exclaimed.

"Take my soul out of me." Hashirama said. "It's the only way to kill me."

"Tell me what you mean first." I said forcefully.

"You really are Tsunade's granddaughter." Hashirama said. "You'll know everything when the time is right."

"You sound just like Sumi." I said placing my hand over his heart. I let my golden chakra flow into him, I clenched my fist. I felt his soul struggling in my grasp. I jerked it out of him before it could escape my hold.

"He's gone." Gaara said putting a hand on my shoulder.

At Gaara's words Hashirama's body turned to ash and dirt. We both gasped at what we saw. Dosu's body was lying amongst the ashes and dirt.

"He was loyal to us, I saw it in his mind." I said.

"He must have been taken." Gaara said gravely. "We'll ask what happened when this is over."

I nodded standing up. "The adults have Tobirama under control."

"We get Orochimaru?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"Yep."

"Good." Gaara growled.

Orochimaru stood ten feet in front of us. He looked like he was going to wet his pants from what he just saw.

"Orochimaru..." I said every syllable filled with venom. "You've attacked my Village and killed my friend..." I glared at him. "I said I'd kill you if you did... And I hold true to my word." I stepped toward him with Gaara walking beside me. The constant booming was synchronized with our steps. "I'll kill you."


	43. Book Two Chap 37

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Zero Hour: The Death Of The Hokage!

* * *

Gaara and I walked over to Orochimaru, I don't know what was louder the blood pounding in my ears or the booming of the Tails trying to break the barrier. Orochimaru was backing away.

By the sound of things the adults had just taken down the Second. But I didn't even glance at them. My eyes only saw one thing. Orochimaru.

I heard the adults footsteps join mine and Gaara's.

"Who's going to get the pleasure of killing him?" Katsu said with venom.

"I'd like piece of him for what he's done to my Village." Uncle Minato said clenching his teeth.

"He killed my father and tricked my Village." Gaara said.

"I'll take him." The Third said.

"But-" the others protested.

"If one of us kills him it would be an act of revenge." I said cutting them off. "He has to redeem himself." I nodded to the Third, who nodded back.

The sound of shattering glass replaced the sound of booming. The ugly purple barrier fell in shards. I protected everyone but Orochimaru with my wood, I wrapped Katsu, Gaara, Uncle Minato and I in wood. I left a small roof over the Third's head as the shards continued to fall. "Good luck." I said as we sank into the roof.

We all reappeared on the edge of the Mansion's roof. The shards of the barrier were still falling.

"MINATO!" Grandma Tsunade exclaimed as she rushed forward.

"Mom..." They both embraced. "I'm not going to be here much longer."

"I know..." Grandma Tsunade pulled away from her son so he could get a look at his son.

The two of them just embraced, Naruto probably never thought he'd actually get to see his father. Naruto and his father pulled away from each other.

"I never thought I'd see this." We all turned to see Grandpa Jiraiya and Fu standing behind us. Cho was fluttering over Fu's head.

"Make my son a strong Hokage someday, Dad." Uncle Minato said.

Grandpa Jiraiya smirked. "What no hug?" We all laughed despite the battle that was no doubt raging in the small woods that covered most of the roof.

"You two ready?" I asked.

"Just one more thing." Katsu said, he glanced at Uncle Minato who nodded. "You two take care of the Villages and when the time comes."

"You'll be great Kages." Uncle Minato finished.

Naruto's face light up, Gaara looked at peace for once. "You don't have to worry about that! I'll be the greatest Hokage ever!"

"I'll prove to the Village why Jinchuriki really exist. To protect the Village, not as weapons but as true Shinobi." Gaara said.

"I think you four have already proved that to most of the Ninja here tonight." Grandpa Jiraiya said walking over to Grandma Tsunade.

"By the way, Fu-"

"I left Neji in charge." Fu said in one of her rare serious moments, cutting me off.

A yell brought us back to reality.

"Should we stick around just in case?" Uncle Minato asked.

"No. Our time here is done." Katsu said. "They've proven they can handle things here without us."

Uncle Minato nodded. "Take care of your mom, Naruto."

"And your siblings, Gaara. God knows what trouble they'll get into." Katsu said jokingly.

I walked up to them and a wooden stump grew from the roof so I could reach their hearts. Their souls struggled to stay in their bodies, but my will was stronger than their meager life force. When I pulled my fists back their silver souls stayed in them until they fizzled out. Katsu's and Uncle Minato's bodies turned to dirt and ash. Two Sound Shinobi's bodies lay amongst the mounds, those two had no allegiance to me.

I turned and jumped off the stump as it retreated into the ground. Sumi turned Travel Sized and pawed at my leg until I picked her up. I looked at the others. Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya were crying a little. Naruto didn't look sad he looked enthusiastic as he scratched Kitsune, who was draped around his neck. Gaara looked oddly peaceful with Shukaku on his head. Fu looked as she usually did, like she was daydreaming.

A yell brought us out of it.

"Hiruzen Sensei!" Grandma Tsunade ran into the small forest with Grandpa Jiraiya hot on her heals.

"It's too late." I whispered as I followed them. "It's over." I released the ANBU from their wooden binds. They followed far behind me.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he, Fu and Gaara caught up with me. But the scene before us answered his question.

Grandma Tsunade knelt over Lord Hokage, who lay on the ground, as seal on his stomach. Grandpa Jiraiya stood behind her his face solemn.

"Hiruzen Sensei. Hold on." Grandma Tsunade said desperately, the green glow of the Mystical Palm technique covered her hands.

"Ts-Tsunade." Lord Hokage chocked out. "There is nothing you can do."

"Hiruzen Sensei I-" she was cut off because Grandpa Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him her face covered in tears, he shook his head. Grandma Tsunade stopped the glow but didn't get up.

"Just kill him now, Tsunade." Orochimaru said. I noticed his arms were brownish-black and were hanging limply. "Just spare him-" He didn't get any farther. I threw a kunai at him and pinned him to a tree behind him by his sleeve.

"Shut. Up." I hissed.

"Tsunade..." I heard Lord Hokage say weakly. All eyes returned to him. He reached up and grabbed the crystal necklace Grandma Tsunade never took off. "The Village falls to you. As of tomorrow you will be Godaime Hokage." His hand released its hold on her necklace, he was gone.

Grandma Tsunade stood up slowly, her head down.

"Hime?"

"This is laughable." Orochimaru said still pinned to the tree. "The old man really was weak."

Grandma Tsunade's head whipped up and shot him a death glare. Orochimaru took off running, leaving a shred of clothing behind as he hadn't even bothered taking out the kunai.

_Bad move, moron._

_Yep.- _Fu

_Big time-_ Naruto

_Oh yeah-_ Cho

_If he's smart he'll keep running-_ Kitsune

_Run! Coward! Run!-_ Shukaku


	44. Book Two Chap 38

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- One Battle Ends, Another To Come!

* * *

Grandpa Jiraiya raced after Grandma Tsunade. We started to go after them.

We all turned to the Village. Three giant snakes was attacking the Village.

"How could I have missed _that_?" Fu asked.

"We're on it." Gaara said.

We all hopped on our Tails, Fu lay down in the curve of Cho's horn.

Our Tails who came to a stop on one of the few buildings left standing.

"Leave this thing to us!" Shukaku said.

The Tails enlarged themselves to about the size of the snakes.

"This is going to be fun." I said smirking.

"Cho!" Fu exclaimed. Cho forced wind to slice the head off of one snake.

"My turn." Gaara said. "Shukaku!" Shukaku shot a blast of sand from his mouth at one of the two remaining snakes completely destroying it.

"Couldn't have made that a little less messy?" Cho asked.

"That's half the fun." Kitsune said, he didn't wait for Naruto to give the order he just shot something at the third snake destroying it as well.

"What was that!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sonic Roar." Kitsune said. "It was on a much smaller scale than I would have liked but it would have destroyed the Village." Kitsune shrugged.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!"

_Boys-_ Cho, Fu, and Sumi.

"Great not only do we have to clean up the Village wreckage but snake guts as well." Sumi scolded her brothers.

They started arguing. I whistled to get their attention, the fighting ceased. "The Hokage just died and you four are fighting over the clean up!" I yelled. "Grow up all of you! We have more pressing matters at hand!"

A loud boom thundered in the distance. All of us looked at each other and nodded. The Tails raced through what was left of the Village and Forests.

"It's sad isn't it..." I said. I felt more drained then I have ever felt.

_Are you alright, Dear?-_ Sumi

_I think I used too much chakra is all._

_You don't use chakra- _Sumi

_I don't?_

_No. You use Raw Energy. Raw Energy is-_ Sumi

_I know what it is. I've read the book. But I didn't know I could use it_

_That's all you've ever used.-_ Sumi

_Weird._

When we got to the spot where the boom had originated from only Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya were there. Their backs were turned to us and both were looking in the same direction.

"Grandma Tsunade!" I scrambled off of Sumi. "Grandpa Jiraiya!"

They both turned. Naruto and I stopped in our tracks, they looked so haunted...

"Grandma Tsunade? Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

They both snapped out of their trances. "Let's get back to the Village." Grandma Tsunade smiled. But I knew her well enough to know it was fake but it fooled Naruto, Gaara, Fu and the Tails.

We all walked slowly back to the Village, Naruto and Fu rambled on about us destroying the three snakes.

"What happened to Orochimaru?" Gaara asked interrupting them.

He obviously caught my grandparents off guard with that question. "He ran, the coward." Grandma Tsunade said. Grandpa Jiraiya just looked ahead, his face unreadable.

When we got back to the Village all the Shinobi were waiting in front of the Hokage Mansion. Everyone looked at us.

"Thank you all for what you have done today." Grandma Tsunade said. "Tomorrow will be Hiruzen Sensei's funeral. And reconstruction will start the day after. I do not expect any Shinobi from the other Villages to help."

"But what if we want to help?" Called on former Sound Shinobi.

"Then you may. The Leaf will be grateful for any help, though it is not necessary."

Several calls came from the crowd saying they were more than willing to help with repairs. Not just Sand and former Sound called out.

"I suggest you all get your rest then. There is much work to be done."

The Shinobi dispersed, although Sand and former Sound stayed behind.

"We're sorry for all the trouble we've caused." on Sound Kunoichi said. "My people will stay until the repairs are complete. It's the least we can do."

"The Sand shall stay as long as we can." Baki said.

"Orochimaru tricked and used you." Grandpa Jiraiya said. "You don't need to apologize."

That night I just couldn't sleep, so I wandered around the Mansion. Naruto was out cold as were the Tails. I heard voices arguing in the living room.

"Tsunade are you actually going to fight him!" I heard Grandpa Jiraiya ask, he sounded like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Tsunade? He _never _calls her that. He always calls her 'Hime' or 'Tsunade Hime'. Never _just_ Tsunade._

I walked closer to the living room and listened harder.

"Jiraiya you know Orochimaru has to be stopped." Grandma Tsunade fired back. They fight but it's never really serious. This was... There is no other word for it... Scary. Seeing them both so angry... And with each other... Grandma Tsunade had thrown him across the Village but this...

"But Tsunade what if-"

"But noth-"

"What if you don't come back!" Grandpa Jiraiya grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, Grandma Tsunade's feet were lifted off the ground. She was now eye level with him.

Grandma Tsunade's eyes widened momentarily, then her face softened. Grandpa Jiraiya loosened his hold on her and put her back on the ground.

Grandma Tsunade put her hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine, Baka."

"Tsunade, when the Twins were born I almost lost you." Grandpa Jiraiya said looking Grandma Tsunade in the eye. By the expression on her face this was news to her. "I won't gamble your life."

"Jiraiya we've gotten out of worse situations than this."

"No we haven't. Tsunade this is _Orochimaru_-"

"And _you're _not gambling my life, Baka. _I _am."

"And you always lose your gambles!" His grip tightened on her shoulders again causing Grandma Tsunade's hand to fall from his cheek. "I won't-"

"Jiraiya!" She cut him off. "It's my duty to put my life on the line, as the Fifth Hokage. Even if I wasn't Godaime I'd still fight him as my duty as a Leaf Kunoichi."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind is there, Hime?"

_It's ending._

"No. There isn't."

"Then I'll go with you." Jiraiya said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said.

Grandpa Jiraiya held her close to him. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Only if you do." she said.

I walked back down to my room smirking. Careful isn't in Grandpa Jiraiya's vocabulary. _Now to find out when this 'Sannin Showdown' is..._


	45. Book Two Chap 39

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- The Third Hokage, Forever...

* * *

**Dream Realm**

Naruto and I walked silently through the Dream Forest, Naruto was taking the Third's death much harder than I was.

"Naruto! Nozomi!" I saw Yugito racing towards us. She took one look at us and her expression changed. "What happened?"

"The battle happened." Naruto grinded his teeth.

"What-?"

"The Third was killed." I said solemnly.

"Oh my God." Yugito whispered her hands flew over her mouth in shock.

"The funeral is in an hour." I said. "We have to go."

"Our meetings here are getting briefer and briefer as time goes on isn't it?" Yugito asked.

"It seems to go that way." I said. Naruto was silent. I hugged Yugito good bye before Naruto and I faded.

The sky was grey and cloudy. "Morning, Sumi." I felt even more drained than I did the day before.

"Morning, dear." Sumi said uncurling herself.

I grabbed my black dress out of the closet. A Shinobi has few dress requirements, but one of them is a black funeral outfit. I took a long, wide, black ribbon out a drawer and tied it around Sumi's neck.

I picked Sumi up and walked quietly down the hall. Naruto stepped out of his room shortly before I reached his room. Naruto was dressed solely in black as well and Kitsune had a black, sleeveless jacket with the Konoha Leaf on the back. Aunt Kushina had probably made it for him.

Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya were waiting for us outside clad in black. Grandma Tsunade and my aunts were all wearing shin length black dresses and Grandpa Jiraiya wore and outfit like Naruto's.

We walked to the Village in silence. We joined the massive stream of citizens and Shinobi from multiple Villages. Thunder clapped as we all walked to the funeral. Many stood by complete strangers from other Villages. The rain started to poor shortly after we all arrived.

"Even the Heavens weep." I heard Asuma say. Many muttered their agreements.

"Who said they're crying tears of sorrow." I said. Many people looked at me weird, but most looked at me with dull, lifeless expectancy.

"Hush now.

My dear little one..." I sang slowly.

"The sun has gone down,

but the flame still burns,

in your heart.

And it will until you're dying breath.

And throughout your life.

Pass it onto the next.

The Will of Fire,

Shall glow on.

Lighting the way for all time..." The Lullaby of The Flame was over.

"One death ends a life, not a relationship." I turned to the Shinobi before me. "It's our duty as Shinobi to give our lives for our Villages, our friends and our families. The Third had a great understanding of this." I looked at the Shinobi before me, they looked at me with the usual expression, 'Is this kid for real?'

"All Shinobi are family and we proved that yesterday. Most of us fought beside each other despite what Village we were from. There will be more pressing and challenging times ahead of us. If we don't stand together when that time comes then everything that every Kage, every Shinobi fought and gave their lives for will have lived in vain." Realization was dawning on many faces but some were still confused.

"We all would give our lives for the people around us. That is a Shinobi's job. But it is an even greater sacrifice to _live_ for our people than to die for them. The Third Hokage died for us, yes and he will always be honored for it. But."

"But?" "What is this kid talking about?"

"_But_ what will be remembered most about him is how he lived his life. And yet..." Paused and looked at the grey sky, a few rain drops went into my eyes and my hair was damp. "How a person lived their life is the most important part and yet it's the end of their lives that is equally important."

"How can you say that?" Konohamaru yelled. "How can you say those things? Do you even care that my Grandpa is dead?" He ran at me. I grabbed his fist before he could punch me, I forced him to the ground by his wrist.

"Konohamaru..." I looked down at the wet and now muddy boy. "I care, it breaks my heart that he's gone. But-"

"BUT NOTHING! HE'S GONE!"

"No. He isn't." I said kneeling down to look Konohamaru in the eye. "He lives in you." Konohamaru looked at me, his eyes filled with tears. "He lives in all of us, don't you pay attention to the Lullaby? 'And throughout your life, pass it onto the next?' The Will of Fire shall glow on?' Konohamaru he lives in everyone he's passed his Fire onto, and everyone they've passed it onto. He will _never_ be gone."

Konohamaru hugged me as he continued to cry.

"Listen to the rain  
Pouring down  
And washing away sorrows  
Wiping clean  
The minds of all  
Until another day dawns  
And listen to the rain  
Wrapping you in  
A blanket of comfort  
And safety  
Listen to the rain  
As it protects you  
And keeps you safe  
From the troubles  
Of this world..."

I stood up slowly, Konohamaru still clung to my waist, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "That's why it's raining." I said walking back into line, Konohamaru still clinging to my waist.

The ceremony continued without any more interruptions, although the mood was slightly lighter, and people had more of an understanding look to their eyes. Konohamaru and I were the last to place our flowers, there weren't too many people left by this time just Konohamaru and my family. Soon Konohamaru (still clinging to my waist), Naruto, Grandma Tsunade, Grandpa Jiraiya and I were the only ones left.

"Nozomi." I looked down, he was ready to leave.

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to Ichiraku's?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." I smiled. "My treat. Naruto!" He looked my way. "Ichiraku's! My treat!"

His face lit up. "Alright!"

Tsunade's POV

Naruto, Nozomi, and Konohamaru left for Ichiraku's.

"Nozomi certainly has her way of doing things doesn't she?" Jiraiya said staring at Hiruzen Sensei's picture.

"Yeah." I said, I was soaked, my shoes were muddy and I would no doubt be slipping in my sandals on the way back home. But I didn't care. "What she said made sense."

"She defiantly does posses a philosophy all her own." Jiraiya said. I felt his eyes on me now.

"We will get Orochimaru for this." I said through my teeth. "I vow it."

"Hime..."

"Yes?"

"The Village needs you. Hiruzen Sensei made you Hokage..." I turned to look at him, his black eyes bored into me. "Do you really think you should go looking for a fight?"

"I'm not looking for one. He has to be stopped. We had this discussion last night, Baka."

"I know Hime." He put his arm around my waist. The rain was slowing down.

_Hiruzen Sensei... I'm not doing this for revenge... He has to be stopped... I won't allow him to harm anyone else. Hiruzen Sensei... Do you approve of what we will are going to do...?_


	46. Book Two Chap 40

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- The Parting Of Ways: A Purpose Found!

* * *

Naruto was carrying Konohamaru piggy back as we walked to Ichiraku's.

"What a mess." I said. "Not only is there rubble but snake guts as well."

"Excuse me for having some fun with it." Kitsune said sarcastically as he walked at Naruto's heels. We all laughed.

"Naruto." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have three eggs in my ramen?"

"That's up to Nozomi. She's the one who's buying."

"Nozomi?" Konohamaru asked pleadingly.

"Why not." I chuckled. _It's the least I can do, Konohamaru..._

Ichiraku's was one of the few buildings left intact. Needless to say it was crowded, Ayame told us to come back after closing so we could eat without a hundred people breathing down our backs.

All three of us made our way to the Senju Mansion, when we got there the whole of the Alliance was there as well just playing soccer. Even Gaara had tossed his gourd of sand aside. Naruto and Konohamaru was quick to join in. But I noticed Sasuke was leaning against a tree being emo.

I walked over to Sasuke. "How come you're not playing?"

"I don't have time to be playing games. We should be training." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well you know what? We're kids. That's a ball. We play with it." I looked at him. "Come on! Even _Gaara's _playing! Even the Tails are playing!"

Sasuke just looked away.

"You are so emo you know that?"

"SHUT UP!"

I was taken aback by his outburst. I looked over my shoulder, no one noticed. "Sasuke-"

"You didn't lose your whole Clan!"

"Sasuke-"

"You don't know what it's like to be on your own! You've always had someone there for you! You-!"

"SASUKE!" I yelled, the others still didn't notice. "Do you not attention to anything I say? Blood ties aren't everything. I know it hurts to lose someone. I never had a mother or a father. Yes, I've had substitutes but it's not the same. Sasuke, if open your eyes you'll see you have family." He didn't look like he believed me. "Sasuke-" I started again but he walked away from me and down the path to the Village. _Emo much? _I ran to join the others in the soccer game.

The next morning dawned clear and warm. "Morning, Sumi." I said throwing on my usual outfit.

"Morning, Nozomi." Sumi leapt off the bed.

Sumi sat by the door while my Wood Tendrils quickly braided my hair. Sumi started to nudge the door open.

"Sumi, come here." I said leaning against my desk drawer. Sumi tilted her head as she walked over. "Close your eyes." She did so. "Okay open."

Sumi opened her eyes and looked in the full body mirror in front of her. Around her neck was a purple ribbon, the exact same shade as my hip pouch with the metal piece of the forehead protector I'd gotten when I had graduated from the academy.

Sumi just gazed at herself for a moment in shock. The next thing I knew I was on the ground being nuzzled by Sumi. "Thank you." She whispered getting off of me.

I scooped her up in my arms. "You're welcome." I laughed.

Naruto and Kitsune were waiting for us outside Naruto's bedroom. Kitsune wore a sleeveless, orange jacket to match Naruto's with the Leaf symbol on the back. Another one of Aunt Kushina's masterpieces, no doubt.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Out like a light." Kitsune said climbing up Naruto's arm and laying himself around Naruto's neck.

At the ceremony Grandpa Jiraiya, Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan, Uncle Shikazen, Shikamaya, Naruto, Kitsune, Sumi and I all stood on top of the Hokage Mansion during the inauguration. Along with the two advisors Homura and Koharu. I never liked them much.

"From this day forward, I will protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves as the Fifth Hokage!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening even from this height.

"There is a lot of work to be done and I thank those of you who are helping restore the Leaf Village, whether you be from here or not." Grandma Tsunade was mostly speaking to those who had volunteered to stay and repair the Leaf. Which was everyone who participated in the Chunin Exams along with their Senseis and every Sand and former Sound Shinobi. "Let's get to work!"

The roar was even louder this time, if that is even possible.

The two and a half weeks flew by for all of us. Repairs were nearly finished and the forests were nearly fully restored thanks to me. Well... It was kinda my fault that the forests caught on fire in the first place... Who knew it was a bad idea to burn flowers and walk away? Oops... It was one of those secretes that everyone and their grandmother knew about and by grandmother I mean mine. I was in soo much trouble, me having to restore the forests was my punishment. But let's face it I would have had to do it anyway even if they didn't know what started the fire.

All of the Shinobi worked well together and only two fights had broken out and they weren't even that serious and were quickly resolved.

Shikamaya, Shikamaru, Xia and I were all made Chunin for our leadership and fighting skills as well as us being the only ones to actually do something. But I personally disregard that as we had bound most of the other Shinobi in wood before they could do anything. Grandma Tsunade said I defiantly had the Will of Fire. She no doubt said it with double meaning referring to the fire I'd accidentally started.

I knelt on the ground exhausted from how much Raw Energy I was using.

"Miss Senju you've done more than enough today." Ibiki said. Several Shinobi came to watch me restore the forests on their lunch breaks and when their shifts were over. Most of them were just in awe of how long I could go restoring hundreds of acres of forest.

"One more acre." I panted. "Just... One more..."

"Nozomi if you do any more you'll most likely go into another coma." Sumi said nudging me up.

My legs almost gave out, but Sumi enlarged herself to catch me. "Thanks, Sumi." I said stroking her head.

Sumi swung me onto her back. "You've done enough."

I nodded tiredly, laying on her back. Sumi walked away from the large group of Shinobi.

"Her stamina is amazing." "Her power is incredible." "Her quantity of chakra..."

I've been hearing these comments for over a week now. They were still shocked at what I could do. My family had come by most of the time to make sure I didn't go into another coma, they did it in shifts, today it was Aunt Konan who watched me.

"You're really doing great, Nozomi." Aunt Konan said walking along side Sumi.

"Thanks. The next time I decide to burn flowers for symbolic reasons..."  
I said tiredly. "I'll make sure the fire's out before I leave." Aunt Konan and Sumi burst into laughter.

"Nozomi..."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you or any of the other kids say anything? Anything at all?" Aunt Konan asked.

"Some things you just have to let happen." I said turning my head toward her, I was still laying on Sumi's back half of my face buried in her fur. "No matter what you do things will turn out the same. This was one of those situations."

"I see..." The good thing about Aunt Konan was that she understood this sort of stuff. "Poor Naruto."

"Poor Naruto?" I asked.

"Out of the four of you he's the only one that wasn't made a Chunin." Aunt Konan said lightly.

I laughed a little bit.

**Dream Realm**

Gaara, Shukaku, Fu, Cho, Naruto, Kitsune, Sumi and I all stood at the edge Clearing. I stared at the center of the clearing, it looked like it was missing something. I closed my eyes and remembered the pond in the middle of the Senju Forest. I opened my eyes to see the clear pond had appeared in the center of the Clearing.

"I always thought something was missing."

We all looked across the pond, Yugito was standing on the other side holding Aoko. She made a gesture with her head as if telling someone behind her to come. As it turns out she was. A tall, dark skinned man with a muscular build stepped out of the brush behind her. He had an uncertain look upon his face, though I couldn't see his eyes as he was wearing dark oval shaped sunglasses.

Yugito ran across the pond over to the rest of us, the white haired man didn't follow her as he still looked uneasy.

"He'll come over when he's ready." Yugito said as Aoko leapt from her arms.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's Hachirou's Jinchuriki." Aoko chirped. "Killer Bee."

"Oh yeah you told me about him once didn't you, Yugito?" I asked staring across the pond at Killer Bee.

"Yes, I do believe I've mentioned him to you." Yugito said trying to recollect.

Naruto and Fu went into full detail about what they saw and did in the battle. Gaara sat back and threw in his two cents worth whenever they forgot something. The Tails, including Hachirou, were wrestling as usual. I sat a ways off from them, it was one of those days where you really don't feel like talking much.

I was going over a rough draft of a poem I'd written during my lunch break today. "_Why won't you flow?"_ I said through my teeth.

"What are you doing?" I looked up, it was Killer Bee.

"Trying to touch up a poem..." I paused looking down at it. "But I just can't get the words to flow and rhyme." I sighed. "Poetry can be so frustrating sometimes, but at the same time when I write the world's troubles just..."

"Disappear." Killer Bee finished.

"Yeah..." I looked up from the poem that was written on a napkin. "It's funny how things will come to me at the oddest times." I laughed a bit.

"I know what you mean." Killer Bee said sitting down next to me. "One time I started writing in the middle of one of my fights in the Chunin Exams."

I laughed. "One time in the Academy, in composition class, we had to write a poem that was at least fifty words long. I just sat there the entire time."

"Why?"

"Because I had already written a two hundred word poem a month before the assignment was given." I shrugged. "On workshop days I helped other kids and proofed their poems. I ticked off my Sensei so bad!" I laughed. "She said she'd fail me if I didn't work one day. I told her I was doing more work than she was! All she did was walk around and see if we were working." I shook my head. "She is one of the few people who made my list."

"How'd you do on it?"

"There wasn't a dry eye in the room. But I got 'C' because I just sat there on workshop days." I said smirking. Killer Bee laughed at this.

"It's only one of two that have made my book." I said.

"Your book?"

I pulled my blue and brown book. "Only two have made it. The one for the class and one I finished in battle."

"May I?"

"Sure." I held out the book to him.

By the time he was done reading the two of them tears were leaking out of his eyes. "These are very good."

"Thanks. I have no clue where any of it comes from... It just flows." I pinched my temple. "But other times I can get the basics down but not the flow. The way the original is written sometimes it's just too blunt. That's what's wrong with this one. Oh well, it'll come as it comes."

"I take it the one dedicated to Zabuza and Haku is the one you wrote in battle?"

"Forgot that tidbit was there. Yeah, he first thought I was writing a victory speech." I laughed. "I sometimes hate my ability to write..."

"Why would you hate something you clearly have a gift for?" It was Yugito who said this. The others had apparently been listening.

"Because it puts me on a different frame of mind than others. It gives me more of a philosophical outlook on things and most people don't understand." I sighed. "It's just annoying having to spell things out for people all the time when things are so obvious."

"Yeah, half the time I don't even know what she's talking about." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. "Although it was funny when she showed Ibiki up!"

I laughed. "It was funny, but it was you who showed him up in the end. You slamming your hand down like that and saying how you'd become Hokage one day even if you were stuck as a Genin for the rest of your life. Yeah, I stole his thunder a bit. But it was you who completely shut him up!" I said.

"No way! You cut him off every time he tried to say anything!" Naruto said.

"You-"

"You both shut him up. Happy?" Gaara interrupted me.

"I can live with that." I said.

"Mhm." Naruto said.

"Can I talk to you alone before we leave?" Yugito whispered to me.

"Sure." I whispered back.

Everyone one disappeared shortly after that, including our Tails.

"I'm glad you could help Killer Bee." was the first thing Yugito said.

"How did I help him?"

"He's always been a bit weary of those from other Villages but I think you changed his mind."

"I noticed he was a little uneasy at first." I said.

"It took me a while to convince Killer Bee to come here."

"I can see that." I said. "Bye, Yugito." We hugged each other good bye before we faded.

"AH!" I awoke to find Sumi sitting on top of me. I bolted up and Sumi was launched to the foot of the bed.

"Well good morning to you too." Sumi said.

"Sorry you just startled me."

I glanced at the calendar, today was the day all repairs were supposed to be done. Sadly things went according to schedule. Everyone was leaving today, even the former Sound.

Many Shinobi were saying good bye to each other, some were even crying. It was amazing how close everyone had gotten in such a short period of time. But I think the hardest parting was for the Alliance.

Kin and Zaku weren't going with the other Formers, they were going off on their own. The Formers were going to make their own village somewhere. Not a Shinobi Village, just a town where they could live together.

"Bye!" "Take care!" "See ya!" All of the Villages left together and would no doubt travel together until they reached where their paths split.

These last few months were hard and challenging but I found out why I'm here, my purpose. It's my responsibility to look after all the Jinchuriki. Also keep the relationships between Villages strong and the Alliance that I led would no doubt be a great asset to this. My purpose to bring peace to the world of the Shinobi.


	47. Book Three Chap 1

Book Three: Silent Angel- The Nightmare

* * *

Yugito and Killer Bee ran in a dark tunnel, Aoko and Hachirou were running at their heels. They stopped abruptly and turned. Two men in black robes with red clouds on them stood before the Tails and Jinchuriki. One of them wielded a large, crimson triple-bladed scythe, the other one was just creepy.

"Yugito, Aoko get out of here." Killer Bee said drawing one of his sword.

"We'll hold them off." Hachirou said crouching down.

"But, Killer Bee-"

"Just GO!" Killer Bee yelled.

"Come on, Yugito." Aoko said tugging at Yugito's pant leg.

"Be careful..." Yugito said before she and Aoko took off down the tunnel.

Yugito and Aoko ran in the dark until light finally claimed them. They kept running until a large boom stopped them in their tracks. Yugito and Aoko whipped around, the building they had just left had exploded.

"KIRABI!" Yugito shrieked. "NO!"

"Yugito, There's nothing we can do!" Aoko said desperately. "They're gone..."

Yugito fell to her knees hugging herself, tears were streaking down her face. "Kirabi..."

"NO!" I bolted up in bed.

"Nozomi, it was just a dream." I heard Sumi say.

I ignored her and walked over to the full body mirror. I barely saw myself before I blanked out. Yugito and Aoko were just getting out of bed both looking un traumatized. Killer Bee and Hachirou were still asleep.

"Thank God." I breathed coming back to my room.

"Nozomi?"

"You were right. But that dream wasn't just a dream..."

"Sadly I must agree." Sumi said.

I walked slowly to breakfast with Sumi in my arms.

Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Shizune had left early to do some paper work. Naruto, Kitsune and Grandpa Jiraiya were training, the only one home besides me and Sumi was Aunt Kushina but she was leaving soon on yet another mission. She always goes on missions, she'll be home for a few days and then leave again. That's the way it's been with her since Naruto, Shikamaya and I started at the Academy.

After Aunt Kushina left Sumi and I were alone.

"Now what?" I asked. I was used to being alone as I used to wander off alone all the time. My family called me a 'Lone Wolf' up until recently I didn't understand why. Now I'm used to being around a lot of people and it's kinda odd to be alone again.

"I have something I want to show you." Sumi said.

Sumi took me to the edge of the Forest on the Senju Estate. She enlarged herself to Mounting Size. "Come on."

I had barely mounted Sumi when she took off. She was running so fast the trees were a blur. "Where are we going?" I held onto the ribbon that was around her neck, it apparently enlarges as she does.

"You'll see!"

It was nearly noon when Sumi started to slow down, she came to a full stop.

"Well there goes my hair." I said dismounting Sumi. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Not here." Sumi said disappearing through the brush. I followed her. "Here."

I gasped, it was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. The cliffs were tall enough to hide Sumi in full form, the waterfalls cascaded down over the sides of the valley, blue and pink flowers dotted the field. "This is amazing." I breathed.

"There is someone you need to be acquainted with." Sumi said. Someone stepped out the bushes, it was that black haired, purple eyed woman Tsukiko. Only her mask was removed, she looked strikingly like... Me...

"I think you remember Tsukiko." Sumi said.

**_

* * *

_**

Author's Notes

First chapter up the day after I end it's prequel! YES! I know it's short but... Please reveiw if you like! I want to know how many people are reading!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	48. Book Three Chap 2

Book Three: Silent Angel- Tsukiko, Yugito and My Mother!

* * *

"You will learn much from her, Nozomi." Sumi said. "I'll be back around Sunset." with that Sumi took off into the woods. Leaving me alone with Tsukiko in this mysterious, beautiful valley.

Tsukiko stood before me, looking me over. Her lilac eyes scanned me slowly, but the smile never left her face. It wasn't a smirk, just a gentle welcoming smile. "Nozomi..." She said my name like she was testing it. "It suits you..."

"Suits me?"

"Your name. Nozomi meaning 'hope'..." She paused. "Your Minako named you right."

"You knew my mother?" My interest was sparked.

Tsukiko's eyes were clouded in memory. "Yes and quiet well too. When I first met her she intrigued me. I saw her the way you see Yugito."

_The way I see Yugito..._

"I saw her like an older sister." Tsukiko said. "I met her when I came to take the Chunin Exams. I'm from the Star Village you see. She was a Chunin already, I followed her around the Village every day I was in the Leaf. I never stopped asking her questions." Tsukiko laughed. "I'm surprised she didn't tell me to get lost."

"What was she like?" I asked. I don't know why but I feel just as comfortable talking to Tsukiko as I do with Yugito. "No one tells me much really."

"Your mother had two personalities. She could be hyperactive like your friend Xia." Tsukiko paused and knelt down to look me in the eye. "You got your personality from her other half." Tsukiko smiled.

I sat down and looked at Tsukiko.

"Your mother and I got in a lot of trouble. We actually glued the Hokage to his chair!"

We both burst out laughing. "I can't believe Naruto never thought of that!"

"It was a classic. I learned a lot from her and not just pranks. She could fight better than almost anyone I'd ever met. She worked with me day and night. She never cared for Village boundaries, sound familiar?" Tsukiko asked smirking.

I looked at her in disbelief. I was getting more out of a complete stranger than I'd ever gotten out of my family.

"Of course neither of us could take credit for the idea of gluing the Hokage's butt to his chair."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Yugito's." Tsukiko laughed. "Yugito and I took the Exams together. Our squads took the 'anything goes' rule literally and formed an alliance with each other. Like you and your friends did."

_Yugito?_ "Y-Yugito knew my mother?"

"Yes she did. We both pestered the crap out of your mom." Tsukiko blinked in confusion. "You didn't know that she knew her?"

"No." I said. I felt betrayed somehow. "She didn't say a word about it."

"Don't blame Yugito." Tsukiko said. "You look just like your mother except for your hair. It's no wonder she lowered her guard when she actually got a look at you."

**Flashback**

I tripped over something large. I fell face first, it didn't hurt, but I did get a mouth full of grass.

"Watch where you going, kid!" An annoyed female voice said.

"Sorry." I said getting up and turning around. "I-" I stopped midsentence. _Cloud Kunoichi._ She obviously saw my breast plate because she pulled out a kunai. I'm not sure which one of us drew first. Our eyes didn't leave each other, waiting for the other to strike.

I relaxed, for what reason I don't know. She followed suit and put her kunai away. I did the same.

**End Flashback**

"That explains why she was the first to put away her kunai..."

"Yes I saw that." Tsukiko said.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Since you were born, practically. It's not just you, it's all the other Jinchuriki. I haven't seen the Star Village since I was sixteen..."

"Why don't you go home?"

"It's my duty to watch over the Jinchuriki. As it is yours."

"Why both of us?"

Tsukiko shrugged. "It's just the way things have always been for the Chosen One of my Clan. Once the new Chosen One turns five the old Chosen One transfers their knowledge to the Newling and..."

"And...?"

"And the Oldling dies." Tsukiko rested her head in her hands as she lay on her stomach.

"They die just by transferring knowledge?" I asked in awe.

"There's more to it than that, but you're-"

"Not ready." I finished.

"And Minako shows through." Tsukiko laughed.

"I wish I could have gotten to know her." I looked up at the clouds.

"You are a lot like her." Tsukiko laughed. "It's like she got split between you and Naruto. Naruto got her prank side and you got her deep level of thinking and understanding."

"Why didn't Yugito tell me she knew my mother?"

"I don't know. I think it might just have been painful for her to think about. Your mother probably saved our skin when we took the Exams. Yugito probably felt obligated to look after you as your mother did for us."

_Is that the only reason she-_

"Yugito really does care about you, Nozomi."

"How did-?"

"How do you think I knew what you were thinking." Tsukiko's lilac eyes were teasing.

"Blank Out?"

"And Bingo was his namo." Tsukiko sang. "It's a trait amongst the Clan. It's pretty rare. The fact that there are two at the same time who can Blank Out is really unique."

_Clan? Is this what Hashirama meant?_

By this time the Sun was setting. "Sumi will be back soon." Tsukiko said.

"Yeah..." I said. "Sometimes Sumi gets so annoying. She rarely ever tells me anything."

"I know what you mean." Tsukiko said absent mindedly.

"You do?"

"Yeah. The Clan can be annoying." Tsukiko said dodgingly.

"Hmmm..." I muttered. "I wish I could pick Sumi's mind but the Tails seem to be beyond my limit with Blanking Out."

"No one can do it. Believe me."

I raised my eyebrow and shrugged. _Why is everyone trying to keep things from me?_

"Nozomi." Sumi stepped out of the brush. "Let's go."

"Alright." I said getting up. "Bye, Tsukiko." I said mounting Sumi.

"Good bye, Nozomi. We'll talk again soon."

"I hope so." I smiled as Sumi turned to the forest, I gripped Sumi's ribbon just as she took off.

Sumi raced through the woods and didn't slow down until we reached the Mansion. It was dark when we returned. We weren't the only ones just getting home, Grandma Tsunade was walking up the path to the Mansion. Sumi walked over to her.

"Enjoy the paperwork?" I asked still riding Sumi.

"Very funny." Grandma Tsunade muttered. I couldn't help but laugh. "So where were you all day?"

"Just wandering around." I said. "Do you know anyone named Tsukiko?"

Grandma Tsunade thought for a moment. "Yes. She was a young lady from the Star Village. She followed your mother around like a shadow every time she came to the Leaf. There was one other girl too... From the Kumo... Yugito! That was her name. Those two idolized your mother. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know..." I lied.

**Dream Realm**

I waited for Yugito impatiently. We were almost always the first two here whether we be the first ones asleep or not. Finally she appeared.

"Why are you so anxious to talk to me? I've been feeling your anxiety for hours." Yugito asked. She came closer to me, she was clearly concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew my mother?"


	49. Book Three Chap 3

Book Three: Silent Angel- Confrentation!

* * *

I looked Yugito dead in the eye. She was frozen in mid-step.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?" I took a few steps toward her. She didn't back away.

"I. It." Yugito stuttered.

"Why?" I never broke eye contact. "Don't you think I would have found out some other way? I did. You want to know what really gets me?" I still continued to move closer to her, she still didn't back away. Yugito looked close to tears but I didn't care, I wanted answers. "The fact that I have to learn this stuff from complete strangers. My grandparents, my aunts, my uncle. No one in my family tells me _anything _about my mother." I stopped when our noses would be touching if I was taller. "I thought you were the one person who would never lie to me, to keep things from me. _Why?_"

"I- I don't know." Yugito hung her head so she wouldn't have to look me in the eye anymore. "I don't know, Nozomi. I really don't. I would tell you anything you ask. I'd be honest with you. But your mother... She's the one thing..." Yugito paused. "It's just hard to talk about."

"You at least could have told me." I said, my anger at her was dying but not gone. I turned my back to her, my nails were digging into my palms. I just realized I was shaking, with rage or with sorrow I'm not sure. I felt Yugito wrap her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I felt one of the tears land on head. "I should have told you."

"I over reacted." I said apologetically. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No. No, you didn't." Yugito turned to face her. "I should have told you."

I hesitated. "There's something I need to tell _you_."

"I'm all ears." Yugito said.

I told her about the nightmare, an odd look crossed her face. "I had a similar dream, about Fu. She was confronted by two men, they were different ones than the one you saw, but they wore the same clothes."

"Do you think _they're _the Akatsuki?" I asked.

"They very well might be..."

"It makes sense." I said. "Both of us had dreams about them and their targets were..."

"We have to be careful. If either of us see them-" Yugito stopped midsentence.

"Should we fight or run...?" I finished for her.

"I don't know... But an even bigger question is. Do we tell the others?"

"I think it's more of which _ones_ do we tell." I said.

"Elaborate."

"Naruto's unpredictable. Even I don't know how he'd react. Killer Bee seems like he'd go looking for them and trouble."

"I see what you mean... Gaara's just figuring out who he really is and this could cause a relapse. And Fu would probably go looking for them as well..." Yugito continued.

"Do we keep them in the dark or not...? It's a hard decision." I looked up to the sky as if it held the answers. "I was so angry with you when I found out you were keeping something from me... I know, when we eventually tell the others, that they will be furious with us for not telling them sooner. But are they ready to know...?"

"I don't know what to do." Yugito sat down in frustration. "I wish I knew, things always seem to fall on me."

"I know what you mean." I lay down on my back. "It seems like everything is thrown on my shoulders to bear and it always seems like 'Nozomi to the rescue.'" I sighed.

"It seems that way to me too. I always had to bail my family and friends out of trouble!" Yugito laughed. "Well when I wasn't the one causing it..." Yugito smirked.

"I heard it was you idea to glue the Third Hokage's butt to his chair." I laughed.

"You heard about that!"

"Yep!" I laughed. "I can't believe Naruto didn't think of it! Although he did graffiti the Hokage Monument."

Yugito burst into laughter. "I can't believe we didn't think of it!"

"Morning's approaching." I said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Yugito asked.

"I'd say we should consult the Tails but they'd say 'Keep your mouths shut.'"

"Hmph." Yugito laughed before we both faded.

I woke up, the sheets were twisted around my body.

"Sleep well?" Sumi asked, she'd been awake for a while.

"I slept okay." I said. _Why is my life so complicated?_


	50. Book Three Chap 4

Book Three: Silent Angel- Animosity!

* * *

I walked slowly through the Hokage Mansion with Sumi at me heels. The Council had insisted we live in the Hokage Mansion instead of the Senju Mansion outside of town. But Grandma Tsunade looked Homura and Koharu dead in the eye and said 'I don't think so.'

I nearly burst out laughing. Although Grandma Tsunade had to get up earlier to get there, it was worth not having to leave home.

I didn't even both knocking when I entered Grandma Tsunade's office, Naruto, Shikamaya and I never do. As it turns out Homura and Koharu were still trying to talk Grandma Tsunade into living in the Hokage Mansion, they weren't succeeding.

"Don't you guys get it?" I said walking in. "We're not leaving the Senju Mansion."

"And you have no respect for authority." Koharu said annoyed.

"Respect is earned not given." I smirked.

_You could show some respect-_ Sumi

_I would but she shows none for me._

_Can't argue with that-_ Sumi

Koharu glared at me and they left the office.

"You really don't like them much do you?" Grandma Tsunade asked me, leaning forward on her desk.

"Not really." I said smirking. "You getting all of your paperwork done?" Grandma Tsunade hates paperwork.

"You're as bad as Shizune." Grandma Tsunade muttered.

I stuck out my tongue and sat on her desk. "Those two are annoying."

"You have no idea."

"I have a feeling I'll be having a big clash with them on multiple occasions." I sighed. "People bug me."

Grandma Tsunade grabbed another pile of paperwork and put half of it in front of me. "If you're here you might as well help."

"Alright, beings I'll probably be doing this someday."

Grandma Tsunade looked at me sharply. I kinda worded that wrong. "I mean I'll be helping Naruto with this sort of stuff."

Grandma Tsunade attempted to hold back a laugh but failed and it came out as a snort.

"Naruto's going to have a ball with all of this isn't he?" I asked raising an eyebrow at a complaint on taxes. _Joy to the fricken world. _"Don't they know tax complaints are supposed to go to the Daimyo?"

Sumi sighed. "Humans are odd creatures."

"Thanks." Grandma Tsunade said sarcastically. Sumi rolled her eyes. I laughed.

We went home for lunch a few hours later. "I can't believe what's happened over the last few months." I said as we walked up the path to Senju Mansion.

"Welcome to the world of a Shinobi." Grandma Tsunade said. "You'll see things that you'll wish you didn't see."

"I can't wait." I smirked. I remembered something. "What's going on with the Sanin Showdown?"

"W-What?"

"The Sanin Showdown. When are you and Grandpa Jiraiya facing off with Orochimaru?"

"How-? What-?"

"I overheard you and Grandpa Jiraiya arguing." I said.

Grandma Tsunade stopped in her tracks. "Nozomi. You. Are. Not. To. Interfere."

"I can't make promises I can't keep." I said looking her in the eye.

"Nozomi-"

"I won't let you go into something like that without back up." I said. "And I don't mean ANBU."

"What makes you think you would be a match for Orochimaru?" Grandma Tsunade asked me challengingly.

"I fought him before didn't I?"

"Nozomi, he was probably going easy on you to test your strength. He no doubt wants you for his _collection_." She practically spat the last word.

"I know. I saw his thoughts. And let me tell you..." I remembered some of the sickening things I saw. "It's not a nice place."

"What did you see?" Grandma Tsunade pressed.

"Just some creepy experiments and a few other people's memories..." I trailed off. "He has to be stopped."

Grandma Tsunade knew I was right. "I don't want you, Naruto, Shikamaya, any of you kids near the battle do you hear me?" her eyes were like fire, her hand gripped my shoulder.

"I hear you but that doesn't mean I'm listening." I said stubbornly.

"You are just like-!" Grandma Tsunade cut herself off.

"I'm just like who! I who am I just like? Huh?" I was furious. "WHO?"

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOU MOTHER!" Grandma Tsunade shook me. "You're stubborn, conniving, disrespectful!" She was breathing heavily and shaking with emotion. "Village boundaries don't matter to you, you care about everyone... You're just like her..."

"At last I got something out of you." I said.

"What?"

"I learned more about my mother from a complete stranger than I ever did from any of you." I said.

"Who?"

"Tsukiko."

"What does she have to do with any of this?"

"A lot apparently." I turned my back and walked away.

**Tsunade's POV**

"Don't mind Nozomi's behavior." Sumi said, she hadn't followed Nozomi. "A lot is going on right now."

"And she won't tell me? She always confided in me..." I felt so lost.

"But you don't confide in her." Sumi said. "She is more mature than you think, and you know she's mature for her age."

"What's going on, Sumi?"

"Part of it is that she knows about the Akatsuki, she knows it's her responsibility to look after all of the others."

"Others?"

"She knows five Jinchuriki and is extremely close to them. She knows what the Akatsuki are after."

"How can she know?" I asked understanding a little more.

"That is my fault. She tricked me into telling her. I wasn't going to tell her for another year but..."

"I understand. Nozomi has her way of doing things." I paused. "Why does she think-?"

"She knows what her purpose in this world is, Lady Tsunade. And she knows part of it is to protect her family... Whether they be blood or not. All Jinchuriki are family, the bonds they make cannot be severed. The bonds of the broken cannot be severed."

"What?"

"Naruto, Nozomi, Gaara... All three of them were broken. Fu was lost for the longest time but meeting Naruto, Nozomi and Gaara helped her find her way. Yugito and Killer Bee..." Sumi looked up at me. "They all were broken in some way, shape and form. But as they started to come together they found pieces of themselves they never knew they lost. They still haven't found all of the pieces."

"I see... In other words they are all supposed to meet?"

"There's more to it than that but for now you seem to have a basic understanding of what's going on." Sumi paused. "All of the children in the Alliance will stand by all of the Jinchuriki when the time comes. There will be no stopping them, they will not rest until the Akatsuki is destroyed and their family is safe again."

"The Alliance of the Crescent Moon... Will be that powerful?"

"Yes. But the only ones who should fear it are those who wish to keep the Villages feuding."

"How much will be thrust upon these children?" I feared for them all.

"I wish I knew." Sumi said walking up the path.

A horrible foreboding hit me like a tsunami. _Why is everything going out of control?_

_**

* * *

**_

Authors Notes

Who is your favorite female character in my stories so far? Just something I want to know.

Please leave a review, thirty people read the first chapter and only two reviewed. That's just sad people!


	51. Book Three Chap 5

Book Three: Silent Angel- Shared Regrets

* * *

**Dream Realm**

I sat in a grove a small distance way from the clearing. I didn't want to be found by anyone. I just needed to think. I'd heard something Sumi said when she was talking to my grandmother.

_'__They all were broken in some way, shape and form. But as they started to come together they found pieces of themselves they never knew they lost. They still haven't found all of the pieces.'_

Sumi's words were in my ears like echoes.

"Bonds of the broken huh?" I let out a shaky breath. My heart stopped momentarily, then started again rapidly. I didn't even realize how quickly I pulled out scratch paper.

It wasn't ready yet. There were still lines missing and words to be changed. It wasn't ready for the Blue Book. This was a rare poem. It had a name before it went in the Blue Book.

**Bonds of the Broken**

In the darkness we found each other

Lost and alone we had no one

We changed that

Death may divide us physically but...

But the bonds we made while broken

Cannot be destroyed by physical barriers such as Death

Bonds that are made by the broken are in-severable

Those bonds shall not be broken

Those bonds are the things that made us whole again

As they made us a family

I pressed my back against the tree that I sat on. "Where am I going?" I tucked one of my elbow length strands behind my ear. "I'm turning into Sasuke..." I shook my head. " Hmph. I can't have that happen now can I?"

I thought back to the day I had seen my mother and father in a vision at the Memorial Stone. I knew about my father. He was funny when it was time to be funny, he had a bit of a smart ellick attitude. I knew plenty more about him. Whenever I ask anyone about my mom they'd go straight to my father. Well normally, Grandma Tsunade didn't do that.

"I've been so emo lately..." I shoved the scrap paper into my hip pouch. I pulled out a kunai and threw it into the branch I sat on and pulled it out, I repeated this for some time.

"BOO!"

"AAAH!" I fell out of the tree. Or I would have rather in some tendrils hadn't have sprung out and wrapped themselves around my waist. I shook my head. "Fu! What did you do that for!"

"You seemed down and needed a laugh." Fu shrugged as she hung upside down from a branch. "Where's Sumi?" "Where's Cho?" We asked at the same time.

"Tail Meeting." We said.

Fu swung herself up onto the next branch. The tendrils that had sprung out of the tree carried me up to the branch Fu sat on. "So how have you been?" I asked.

"Not sure." Fu shrugged. "I mean things are okay. Some people are weary about Cho but for the most part they've been treating me better."

"That's good." I smiled.

"So how have you been?" There was concern in Fu's pink eyes.

"Okay..."

"Liar."

"I've been just horrible!" I brought my knees to my chest. "I'm learning things about my mother I never knew."

"How's that bad?"

"Almost everything I've learned was from Tsukiko. A complete stranger!" I felt anger rising in me again. "I learned more from a stranger than I have my entire life from people I knew and trusted!"

"Nozomi, maybe it was just hard for them to talk about."

"I know. It's just annoying." I said calming down.

"At least you're learning things." Fu said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I know it feels like..."

"You were betrayed?"

"Yeah."

"You always seemed to be more open-minded than this."

"I am but my mom's one subject I'm touchy on."

"I wish clean up could have lasted longer." Fu said.

"Yeah, it was kinda fun for you! All I did was restore acre after acre of forest!"

"Your fault." Fu shrugged.

"Touché." I said.

"Well I gotta go. I have dawn training with Shibuki." a light pink blush crossed her face.

"Who?"

"Just a boy I like." Fu giggled. "See I admit it when I like someone."

"I can't admit to something that isn't true." I said stubbornly.

"You. Like. Some. One."

"No. I. Don't."

"Yes. You. Do. You're blushing."

I realized I was.

"Who is it, Nozomi?" Fu asked teasingly.

"I don't know." and that was the honest truth.

Fu and I faded.

**Morning**

I sat up slowly. Sumi wasn't there. _Where does she disappear to?_

I walked out to the dining room, only Grandma Tsunade was there picking at some boiled rice. I don't too much of my family any more.

Grandma Tsunade glanced at me and looked away. Guilt crept over me as I sat down across from her. I moved the scrambled eggs I had made around my plate. I was about to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up. I hadn't expected Grandma Tsunade to say anything.

"No. I really over reacted."

"No, you didn't. I just kept repeating the same things to you for years like a broken record." Grandma Tsunade's eyes were filled with more guilt and regret than I felt. "You deserve to know. But the thing is she kept so much from me I can't tell you as much as you would like to know."

"I know I guess I was just being emo. God I was turning into Sasuke!" I shuddered. I noticed Grandma Tsunade flinched. "What?"

"It's just a scary thought is all."

I shrugged. "What are you going to do about the Sanin Showdown?"

"I wish you would stop calling it that."

"It sounds cool!" I protested.

Grandma Tsunade smirked, then she became serious again. "I have to face him."

"I'm not trying to stop you." Our eyes met.

"You're still not going, neither are either of your cousins."

"Since when do we follow anyone's orders but our own?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're too much like me for your own good." Grandma Tsunade muttered.

I laughed. "Is it true that Grandpa Jiraiya went looking for the Onbaa?"

Grandma Tsunade laughed. "The Baka claimed to have Sumo Wrestled it!"

"Did he really?"

"I don't know if he even found it! But he claimed to have and even wrote a story about it!"

"Found what?" Naruto stood still in his pajamas Kitsune wasn't around his neck. He wasn't even with Naruto. _Odd._

"Never mind." Grandma Tsunade said winking at me.

I glanced into her mind and saw the encounter Naruto had with one in her past life. I couldn't help but role on the ground with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Naruto exclaimed. This only caused Grandma Tsunade and I to laugh harder.


	52. Book Three Chap 6

Book Three: Silent Angel- Family Bonds!

* * *

"Why are you two laughing like that?" Grandpa Jiraiya finally crawled out of bed. He was dressed unlike Naruto.

"N-nothing!" I said trying to swallow my laughter. I Blanked Out through his forehead protector.

_It's good to see those two patched things up. Although comforting Tsunade Hime- -_Grandpa Jiraiya

I pulled out before I heard and saw things that would scar me for life.

Grandpa Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Where's the Tails?"

"They wondered off somewhere." I shrugged.

"We're not their baby sitters." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. "They turn up eventually."

"Well eat, go get dressed, and we'll work on the Summoning." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

"Alright!" Naruto took the eggs I had been pushing around on my plate and devoured it.

"Hey!"

"You weren't eating it." Naruto said his mouth full of _my _eggs.

I smirked. "Oh well, they were cold anyway. Now I can make an omelet!"

"Any chance I can get one?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Ah man!" Naruto yelled as he plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Shouldn't have eaten my eggs." I said getting up.

Naruto and Grandpa Jiraiya left after they ate.

Grandma Tsunade walked toward the Bedroom Wing. Well that's what I call it anyway. "You coming?"

I followed her to her and Grandpa Jiraiya's room. She walked over to her armoire and pulled something out of it. She held something in her closed hand as she walked over to me. "Close your eyes."

I did so. I felt something cold and hard around my neck.

"Open."

I blinked a few times and looked down. A necklace was resting on my chest, the charm was a jade tree.

"It was your mother's." Grandma Tsunade put her hands on my shoulders.

I turned and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Thank you." I pulled away and turned around. "You know it's been a long time."

"A long time since what?" Grandma Tsunade sounded confused.

I whipped around as quickly as I could, she blocked my punch. "Since our last spar." I smirked, she smirked in return.

She released my fist. "It shows. You've gotten a little slower."

"Haven't gotten much time for training since I'm still restoring some parts of the forest."

"Tell you what." Grandma Tsunade bent down to my eye level. "I don't feel like doing paperwork and you need some practice. Why don't we both take the day off." She winked.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

We walked in silence as we went out into the lawn. We stood facing each other, both of us were wondering who was going to make the first move. Grandma Tsunade touched her forehead protector. "I haven't worn this thing in a while. I kinda missed it."

I didn't answer. I just kept my eyes locked on her, seeing if she'd make the first move. Grandma Tsunade was undoubtedly waiting for me to do the same. We hadn't sparred since I was in the Academy.

One time we spent an hour waiting for the other to make the first move. She normally got impatient and made it. But this time...

Wood came from the ground and wrapped itself around her ankles. By the look on her face she had forgotten I'd learned some new tricks other than restoring forests.

"Nice first move. Restricting your opponents movements." She broke her feet out of the wooden binds, her strength is something I can't equal myself to yet.

She came at me, I dodged almost all of her blows but my wood stopped one and wrapped itself around her wrist. Again she broke herself free of my wooden restraints. "You've have improved greatly since we last sparred." She came at me again.

"Yeah, well fighting a few creeps will do that." I said as we exchanged blows that were either blocked or dodged.

"So do you miss the other members of the Alliance?"

"Yeah, but I'll see them again." I said as we continued to fight.

We did this for a few hours, how Grandma Tsunade could keep going like this I don't know. I could keep it by my Raw Energy. Even so I was getting pretty tired.

"How much do you know about the Akatsuki?"

"Not much other than they want to capture all the Jinchuriki and take the Tails away." I ducked to avoid one of her kicks. "Thus resulting in our deaths. They're goal is to rule the world and that's about all I know."

"No wonder you were acting strange." Grandma Tsunade tripped me.

"Look at that." I pointed over toward the Village.

"Not falling for it." Grandma Tsunade said.

"I'm dead serious look."

She did. I could see Gamabunta from here.

"I think Naruto got it." I said still on the ground.

"I think he did." Grandma Tsunade helped me up.

"Wanna go see how this turns out?" I asked.

"What the heck." she shrugged.

We both disappeared in puffs of smoke. Grandma Tsunade and I appeared next to Grandpa Jiraiya.

"He did it." Grandma Tsunade said in awe, but she seemed to have expected it. Most likely from her past life.

"Took him long enough." I looked down Kitsune and Sumi were here.

"Is this where you two have been all day?" I asked.

"Eh. Here and there." Kitsune said.

Gamabunta was trying to throw Naruto off.

"It's going to be fairly entertaining." Grandpa Jiraiya said. "Shouldn't you be doing paperwork, Hime?"

"I should but I didn't feel like it." Grandma Tsunade said.

Grandpa Jiraiya laughed and put an arm around her waist. All day Gamabunta tried to throw Naruto off and Naruto almost fell of a couple of times. All in all it was funny to watch. Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya might have been rolling with laughter if it weren't for the fact that they were supporting each other. Kitsune was having a ball with it.

Gamabunta placed a sleeping Naruto before us at the end of the day. Naruto had definitely earned Gamabunta's respect to a certain degree.

"He is a stubborn one." Gamabunta said before he disappeared.

Grandma Tsunade made sure Naruto was alright. She could be harsh at times but she cares. "He'll be fine, he's just exhausted."

_No duh!_ To be honest that spar with Grandma Tsunade left me pretty tired too.

Kitsune enlarged himself and pulled Naruto onto his back.

_The Runt does have determination.-_ Kitsune

_That's Naruto for you._

_You may be more protective of him than Lady Tsunade but you do hold him in high regard.-_ Sumi

_He is talented but he needs to stop goofing off._

_And back to babying him.- _Sumi

On the way back to the Mansion I collapsed but Grandpa Jiraiya caught me and put me on Sumi's back. I fell asleep shortly after.

Tsunade's POV

Naruto and Nozomi were both worn out from today. I watched them both sleep as we made our way back home.

"Those two push themselves, don't they?" Jiraiya commented.

"They're stubborn alright." I said smiling. Sumi and Kitsune kept quiet.

After Naruto and Nozomi were in bed I pulled out an old photo album. I compared pictures we had taken of the Twins to pictures of Naruto and Nozomi. "Hm."

"What are you looking at?" Jiraiya leaned over the back of the couch. "The resemblance between our kids and our grandkids is remarkable."

"It is, isn't it?" I said sadly.

"Worried about tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked sitting down next to me.

"No." I knew we'd come back. "Orochimaru will regret what he's done." Tomorrow the 'Sanin Showdown' would begin, again.


	53. Book Three Chap 7

Book Three: Silent Angel- Blood Lust!

* * *

"Nozomi!" I heard someone say. "Nozomi, wake up!"

"Alright, alright." I sat up slowly, it wasn't even dawn. "It's still dark out! Go away, Sumi!" I pulled my covers over my head.

"Nozomi get up...!" I felt my covers yanked off of me. "NOW!"

"What is it?" _Man what has gotten into her?_

"Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya are gone." Sumi said seriously.

"The Sanin Showdown?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." Sumi said.

It felt like a boulder was dropped in my stomach. "Did they take Tonton?"

"No. She's the one that told me."

"Where is she?"

"In Shizune's room, like always."

"Is Aunt Shizune here still?"

"Yes she's-" I didn't hear the rest of what she said because I left my room not even bothering to braid my hair, although I did grab a hair band and quickly tied my hair into a ponytail as I rushed to Naruto's room.

"NARUTO!" I burst through the door.

"What?" Naruto sat up quickly and Kitsune, who had been sleeping on his chest, was flung across the room.

"Thanks." Kitsune muttered sarcastically as he sat up slowly.

"Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya went to fight Orochimaru." I said gravely.

"WHAT?" Naruto flew out of bed.

"Come to the living room once you're dressed." I shut the door quickly.

I raced to Aunt Shizune's room. When I opened her bedroom door she was already awake and dressed. "You know?" She asked me.

"Sumi told me." I said.

"Stay here." She said walking past me.

"Umm. Let me think about it..." I said as I followed her out. "What's the word I'm looking for... NO!"

"Nozomi you have to stay." Aunt Shizune pressed.

I bolted in front of her and stopped. "I. Am. Going." I gave her a glare that made her flinch.

"You are staying." Aunt Shizune said after she recovered from my glare.

"We're both going." Naruto stood behind me with Kitsune around his neck.

Aunt Shizune looked from Naruto to me.

"Shizune I don't think you can convince them to stay." Sumi said from my feet.

"Fine." Aunt Shizune said reluctantly.

"Tonton go tell Shikamaya and if she wants to come she can."

"You two aren't dragging your cousin into this!"

"She has just as much right to come as we do." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Go tell her Tonton." Aunt Shizune said knowing she wouldn't win. Tonton took off down the hall.

We walked out onto the lawn, we were surprised to see Shikamaya there already fully dressed. Shikamaru came too.

"Wow. You got here fast." I said.

"I ran." Shikamaya said shrugging.

"It was a drag." Shikamaru said. "Now what's going on?"

"Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya went to fight Orochimaru." I said.

Shock and horror crossed their faces.

"What do you want us to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, you and the rest of the Alliance in the Village go guard Sasuke, that's what he's really after. Don't ask why now, I'll tell you later."

"Man what drag." Shikamaru complained before he took off he nodded to his cousin.

"Shikamaya you're coming with us."

"Right..." Shikamaya was clearly troubled.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Why are they after Sasuke?" Shikamaya's amber eyes can really see through you at some points.

"I'll explain on the way." I said with that we took off, Sumi, Kitsune and Tonton were leading the way.

"So what's going on?" Shikamaya asked. "Why is Orochimaru after emo?"

"You're one to talk." Naruto muttered. Shikamaya and I both shot him our glares.

"Orochimaru is immortal because he uses human vessels. He thinks Sasuke would make the perfect vessel." I said. "In short anyway. I don't know all the details."

"Any idea who Orochimaru's going to send to get Sasuke?"

"No clue. He was still undeceive when I read his mind. He might send Kabuto or some guy named Kimimaro Kaguya and the Sound Four. Does that name mean anything to anyone?"

"No." "Never heard of it."

"Figures." I muttered, I stopped.

"Nozomi?" Aunt Shizune asked uncertainly.

I pulled out my compact. _At least we know who he's going to send..._ "He's going to send the Sound Four and Kimimaro." I said standing up.

"Great. We know who he's sending but we know nothing about them." Shikamaya said sarcastically. "What a drag." She scribbled down what I had just told her on a piece of paper and made it disappear. She no doubt sent it to Shikamaru.

We raced as quickly as we could through the trees. Suddenly the Earth trembled and shook the trees.

"Something tells me we're getting close." Naruto said.

"What was your first clue?" Shikamaya and I muttered.

Not two minutes later we saw it. The Sanin Showdown. Grandpa Jiraiya, Grandma Tsunade and Orochimaru were going at each other full force. I saw someone else there. Kabuto.

"Finally. Payback time, Kabuto." I said with relish.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Aunt Shizune glanced at Kabuto and then me. "I see."

"What are you talking about, Aunt Shizune?" Shikamaya asked.

"Nozomi and Kabuto have long since had a rivalry. Both of them were training as Medical-Nin from early ages." Aunt Shizune said.

"But I was under the impression you guys met at the Exams." Shikamaya said.

"No. We've never liked each other, he's stolen several papers from me as well. I worked on one for years and the creep stole it!" I grinded through my teeth.

Kabuto went at Grandma Tsunade. Shikamaya threw a paper shuriken and I threw a wood kunai, both stuck him in the back. Sadly neither were fatal.

"Well it looks like your back up came." Orochimaru said tauntingly. "It's laughable- OW!" I hit him in the back of the head with a wooden whip.

"You really need to shut up you know that?" I asked crossing my arms.

Grandma Tsunade seized the opportunity and attacked Orochimaru, who barely dodged her punch but it left a huge crater in the ground.

"I thought you two said you had heard of each other?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we have _heard_ of each other and I am able to lie you know." I snapped.

Kabuto seemed more than willing to stop attacking my grandparents and go after us. I was more than willing to attack him rather than Orochimaru. A thin wooden column came from the ground, I snapped the column into a staff and twirled it.

"You three go help the Alliance guard Sasuke. Kabuto's _mine_!" I never wanted to kill anyone more in my life. Kabuto had stolen my work, betrayed the Leaf, and attempted to kill my family. I can't allow him to live. I wanted _his blood_.


	54. Book Three Chap 8

Book Three: Silent Angel- Striking To Kill!

* * *

"No. I won't leave you."

My heart stopped. Shikamaya wasn't one for speaking out like that.

"I won't let you face him alone." Shikamaya stood beside me to my right. I looked into her amber eyes, they were filled with fire instead of her usual bored Nara Clan expression.

_I want to prove I'm a part of this family. Not just the daughter of an adopted child._- Shikamaya

"Shikamaya! How dare you think that!" I yelled. The Sanin stopped their fighting to listen. "I won't have you killed over that!" I wasn't going to lose her over that stupid thought. "You know it doesn't matter to us! Right?" I felt tears coming but I held them back.

"Even so..." Shikamaya lost the anger in her eyes but the fire was still there, it was pure determination now. I'd seen this in Naruto so many times. "I can't help the way I feel... Even if it is a drag."

I knew she wasn't going to back down. "Fine... Just be careful and don't do anything stupid."

"With you and Naruto for cousins? Yeah right!"

"Well if she's staying than so am I!" Naruto stood to my left.

"Aunt Shizune they will need help dealing with the Sound Five." I said hinting for her to get lost.

"But-"

"Go." I said. "We can handle this."

She nodded and took off.

"What a touching-" Orochimaru was cut off because Grandma Tsunade attempted the kick him but instead left another crater in the ground as he dodged. The Sanin continued their brawl.

"He really doesn't know when to shut up does he?" Shikamaya asked.

"Baka." Shikamaya and I said.

"Are you two little girls just going to talk or fight?" Kabuto said mockingly.

"Man he's almost as annoying as Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"You have no idea. " I said giving my staff a twirl and charged at Kabuto.

Kabuto struck at me with his Mystical Palm but he only snapped my staff in half. I threw the two pieces into the ground and dodged another blow. I back flipped over to Naruto, Kitsune, Sumi and Shikamaya.

"Did you see that glow? Don't let him touch you or it's game over." I said.

"Right!" they all said in unison.

Shikamaya looked like she was thinking hard, thinking and origami were the only thing she put effort into it seemed. Her eyes flew open. "You four distract him so I can paralyze him, then once he can't move hit him with everything you've got."

"As long as I get to kill him." I growled, my blood lust returned tenfold. I could feel it spreading to Sumi. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was having Kabuto's blood spilled. Nothing else matters.

"We'll distract him for you." I said, "Sumi!"

"Kitsune!" Naruto and I went at Kabuto.

Naruto made clones of himself and Kitsune. All four of us attacked him, he managed to dodge some of our attacks but not all. Suddenly he stopped moving, Shikamaya had worked her magic.

Now we were at a major advantage. Kitsune, Sumi and his clones left several bite wounds, and Naruto and his clones were pounding him left and right.

Naruto, Kitsune and Sumi left an opening for me. One of the short wood spikes that I had thrown into the ground earlier flew into my hand.

"KABUTO! YOU'RE MINE!" I plunged the wooden spike into his chest like knife. I twisted my hand so the spike was virticle. The spike grew upwards inside his body into a long sharp pole. I could see the top of it through his open mouth. "You're dead." I growled making the spike shrink back to it's original size.

His wounds started to smoke but the major ones would not heal. "Not even your cell regeneration can save you." I pulled my fist and the spike out of his body. His blood covered my hand and the spike.

"Wolf bitch." Kabuto spat as he coughed up blood. Blood wasn't just coming out of his mouth, it was gushing out of his remaining wounds left by Sumi, Kitsune and Naruto. Shikamaya had released her hold on him. I side stepped as he fell face first to the ground.

"You're pathetic." I snarled.

I turned my back to him and walked back to Shikamaya with Sumi and Kitsune at my heals.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

We all whipped around. Kabuto had gotten to his feet, by some nightmarish miracle. Naruto held a swirling blue ball of chakra in his hand, a clone that was standing next to him disappeared. Naruto charged at kabuto who had be paralyzed at the last minute by Shikamaya's Shadow, and I bound him with wood.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto thrust the spirling ball of chakra into Kabuto's open stomach wound. Kabuto was flung backwards. Dead.

"Not my family." Naruto panted.

"Naruto that was amazing!" I exclaimed. Shikamaya, Sumi, Kitsune and I raced over to him.

"You finally got it, runt." Kitsune said. He sounded unusually proud.

"That was incredible!" Shikamaya said, her Nara Clan gene was starting to come back though.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" We turned to see Grandma Tsunade trying to chase after Orochimaru but Grandpa Jiraiya grabbed her. They both looked pretty beat up, although not as bad as Orochimaru. I looked around at what had been their battle ground. We had been so absorbed in our own that we hadn't payed much attention. A large purple snake lay dead on the ground, there were several craters several feet deep in the ground. I had missed a good fight.

Kabuto's body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I said as my family stood around me. I could feel Grandma Tsunade's rage. Grandpa Jiraiya was solemn, there was no other word for it. Naruto wanted to get Orochimaru, the gears in Shikamaya's head were turning a million miles and hour, Sumi and Kitsune wanted to rip him limb from limb.

I knew Orochimaru. He was slippery and cunning like a snake. He'd get away many times before we would catch him. But I'd call today a victory.


	55. Book Three Chap 9

Book Three: Silent Angel- I Left It All Behind...

* * *

My family and I raced through the woods, hoping to get back to Konoha before noon. Sumi and Kitsune were being lazy and made Naruto and I carry them.

"NOZOMI, NARUTO, SHIKAMAYA!"

All five of us came to an abrupt stop. The Misfit Dozen, Tenten, Neji, Lee and Aunt Shizune stood on tree branches before us. Something wasn't right... Sasuke wasn't with them.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He was gone before we got there." Ino said tearfully.

"We have to get back to the Village now!" Grandma Tsunade took off ahead, not waiting for us.

There was no sign of a struggle when the ANBU investigated his apartment. Sasuke had went willingly.

"We have to go after him!" Naruto shouted at Grandma Tsunade.

"No!" Grandma Tsunade said angrily as she sat behind the Hokage Desk.

"But-!"

"Naruto." I cut off his protest. "We're not going to win. Let's just go home." I turned and left Grandma Tsunade's office.

_We're going after him without permission aren't we?-_ Naruto

_No duh!_

_You two have no respect for authority do you?-_ Sumi

_No, they don't._- Kitsune

_Like you're one to talk Kitsune. Remember when you and Ha- -_ Sumi

_We said we'd never speak of that again!-_ Kitsune

That night the Leaf Alliance met at the Academy.

"Everyone's accounted for." Xia said.

"Good." I said. "Xia, Sakura, Ino. You three stay here and cover for us."

"Yes."

Sumi, Kitsune and Akamaru were hot on their trail.

"Who's all there?" Shino asked.

"Those four Sound Shinobi who made the barrier, Kabuto and two others." Kitsune said.

"I don't really know who these people are exactly but they're strong." Sumi said. Akamaru yipped his agreement.

"We can take them, easy!" Lee said.

_Sasuke... What have you done?_ I thought as I knelt on the ground, I glared at the barrel that Sasuke was held in. I was virtually unharmed, just exhausted. I wish I could say the same for my comrades. They were bruised, bloody, some broken bones. Yugito and Fu had showed up soon after the fight started. Yugito and Fu heard my cries for help in their heads and had rushed to our aid. I have no clue how they got here so fast. Even so things seemed to be a draw.

My foes were in a similar state. The two unknown Sound Shinobi were Guren with the ability to wield crystal and Kimimaro who could use his own bones as weapons. I sense Kimimaro is ill and dying.

My worst nightmare happened. Orochimaru showed up. Kimimaro, Guren, Kabuto, and the Sound Four stood up. They were just as tired as we were.

I stood up panting, I staggered.

"Kill them." Orochimaru said.

"Wait!" I screamed. I was desperate.

_Nozomi what are you doing?- _Fu

_Saving your lives. Bargaining is another form of gambling._

_But Nozomi-_ Gaara

_No! This is something I have to do._

"Yees?" Orochimaru asked, he knew I'd bargain. I knew what else he wanted besides Sasuke.

"If I go with you will you leave them be?" I was desperate but I won't let my desperation show.

Orochimaru nodded. Shock was on everyone's face but Orochimaru's and my own.

"Nozomi!" "Don't do it!" "Please don't!"

"I have no choice." I said shakily. "Sumi, stay here." I wasn't going to let Orochimaru have her. I glanced at him, he didn't look like he was going to argue with the term of Sumi remaining behind.

"Yes." Sumi said sorrowfully. "Just... Be careful."

As I walked over to Orochimaru I pulled off my fingertip length dress as I walked over. I had an light blue undershirt on. I had to leave behind my chest plate.

_I'll return. I promise, I won't let Orochimaru keep me forever._

_Nozomi... Why?-_ Naruto

_It's the only way you'll live. I'll contact you all again when..._ I couldn't finish the thought, I didn't know what the circumstances would be.

I left with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Guren, and the Sound Five. The barrel Sasuke was in was carried by Jirobo. I don't know what lies ahead but... I won't be lost to Orochimaru's darkness. I was leaving behind everything I loved for my family. I left it all behind to save their lives. I left behind everything... For them...


	56. Book Three Chap 10

Book Three: Silent Angel- Inintiation Pranks!

* * *

Tayuya was escorting to my room. The base was underground like almost all of them from what I heard from Kin and Zaku. Tayuya was hard to read, well not Blank Out wise I could do that easy. I don't think anyone else but me would notice it, Tayuya was bad mouthed, mean and aggressive but there was something about her that lead me to believe it was all just an act. I have seen into people's minds and matched up facial expressions with their thoughts, I knew expressions better than probably Ibiki.

"This is your room. Mines across the hall." Tayuya said stopping in front of a door that looked like all the others. She turned and went into the room across the way.

I started to go into my room, I stopped. "Hey, Tayuya?"

"What?" She sounded cold, anyone else would have flinched at her voice. But not me, one I was used to this with Grandma Tsunade. Two it was all an act, a very good act that deceived Orochimaru and everyone else. I knew acting when I saw it, probably since I've been doing for most of my life. Pretending to be okay but dying inside.

"Are you alright?" I turned to her. She looked at me as if I was from another planet or something. "You can always talk to me, you know. I'm a good listener." I smiled.

Tayuya looked as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Uhh..." She looked uncertain and rather taken aback. "Thanks?" With that she went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

I shrugged. It would take a while for people to get used to me, the way I acted was alien to even those in the Leaf. I turned and walked into my dark bedroom. I fumbled for the light switch on the wall, my hand pushed it upward while I was still trying to find it.

The room was an average size, nothing special. It had a twin sized bed in the back right corner, the covers were white. There was a large desk in the back left corner. A dresser was against the same wall the door was on. Nothing special, but what did I expect? A royal suit? Nope, to be honest this actually meet what I was expecting.

I walked over to the bed there was a white nightgown folded on top of it, as well as a white bathrobe, white bath towel, white wash cloth. What is it with white in this place? Oh well, white is cheap. I pushed them to the foot of the bed and just sat on it.

_What have I gotten myself into? They better be grateful I-_

A knock on my door cut off my train of thought. "Yes?"

The door slide open, Guren, the lady who could wield crystal was there in a, surprise, surprise, white bathrobe, her towel slung over her shoulder.

"Showers. We only get-" She stopped in midsentence. I noticed I was crying. She crossed the room and sat down next to me. "I'm not going to ask if you're alright because that would be a stupid question."

I glanced at Guren. She actually looked concerned. I shrugged. "Things just bottle up and over flow." I said, I sounded very old and I felt it. "Life is never easy. Always throwing things at you that you don't think you're ready for. But the world only gives you what it thinks you can handle..."

"You sound very wise for your age." I felt Guren's shock.

"Hmph. I wish I wasn't. With wisdom comes pain. What can one expect from the life style of a Shinobi?"

"You sound like an-"

"Elder? I know. I get that a lot." I stared at the ceiling. "This world sucks." I don't know what came over me. "Sorry, I normally don't talk like that."

"You think what you said is bad?" Guren laughed. "You should hear what some people say around here! Tayuya especially. A word of advice stay out of the lounge after midnight. Not a place for kids."

"I'll think I'll take that advice..." _A lounge? _"There's a lounge here?"

"It was just a large empty room someone came across once and they collected mismatch furniture and poof. Those who play instruments often practice there. It's the one place Lord Orochimaru doesn't go." Guren said.

"There a piano in there?" _Please let there be a piano!_

Guren thought for a moment. "Yes I think there is. No one plays it and its probably out of tune but... Why? You play?"

"A little. Like most things I know I taught myself." I paused. "Come to think of it... I pretty much taught myself everything but medicine..."

"Really?"

"There are no other Wood Users are there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know what you mean there. I never met another Crystal User."

"It's almost kinda lonely. Being the only one."

"It is." Guren glanced up at the wall. "Look at the time! We have ten minutes to get there and shower!" Guren sprang up. I hadn't noticed the clock on the wall.

Guren left so I could get into my robe. I slipped my feet into the slippers at the foot of the bed. Guren was waiting for me outside my room. "Thanks." I said as we started walking.

"Don't worry about it. I was kinda scared when I first came here."

"How'd you get to be here? You know my reason but what's yours?"

Guren looked off into space. "As a child, I came from a small village. I was shunned by others because I had unique powers. Later, Orochimaru appeared and destroyed the entire village single-handedly. He was intrigued by my powers and offered for me to come with him. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"I see..." I shook my head. "Orochimaru tends to go for that."

"For what?"

"People who are alone and lost. Nowhere to go and no one to turn to. He uses that to his advantage. Makes people feel like the only way for them to be useful is to work for him. There's more but it would most likely offend you." I said.

"Why did you leave that animal behind?" Guren asked.

"Her name is Sumi and I didn't want her to see any of this. Sumi... To me..." I couldn't put my feelings to words.

By this time we'd reached the showers. each shower was separated by dividers, there were doors as well for privacy. _At least that much._

I reached for the soap bar but I noticed it didn't smell right. I didn't touch it but I bent down and smelt it. _I get it. Prank the new girl... Do they think I'm this stupid?_ There was no one in the stall next to me. I had a root grab the soap bar in my stall and switch it out with the one in the next stall. This one smelt like regular soap. I heard a someone get into the stall next to me. I couldn't help but smirk. I stepped out of the shower robe on, towel wrapped up on my head.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

A Sound Kunoichi bolted out of the shower towel wrapped around her body, itching like crazy. All the other girls and women were laughing so hard some were leaning against the wall for support. Some had stood up on the metal seats in their shower so they could see what was on.

I felt kinda bad for the brown haired teenager, she was about my age. "What the hell!" She screamed. "I went through my initiation already three years ago!"

"Sorry." I said. "But do you people think I'm that stupid?" I raised my eyebrow at the Kunoichi around me. "I grew up with Naruto for a cousin and Kushina for an aunt. I know every trick in the book. Poison Ivy soap? Pa-lease! That armature prank! Not to mention I was head of the Initiation Committee at Konoha's hospital. You _don't_ want to know what I made those poor rookies do! I know more tricks than all of you combined."

They were all looking kinda disappointed and some even scared. I paused before I left the showers. "Oh and by the way... I know every poison known to man and twenty I invented. All tasteless and odorless. Also half of them have no cure. So think twice next time, okay?" I smirked leaving them all scared. _This might be just a little fun..._


	57. Book Three Chap 11

Book Three: Silent Angel- Feelings Of Panic!

* * *

I walked back to my room feeling triumphant. I can't wait to see if they dare try anything again. I heard footsteps coming toward me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, it was Guren.

She stopped running when she was a few feet in front of me. "I hope you know I had nothing to do with that."

"I know." I shrugged. "I'm not mad about it at all actually. Initiations are always like this. I just said those things to shut them up." I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just remembering my Initiation at Konoha's hospital! Nasty!"

Guren laughed. "Don't underestimate these Kunoichi." she suddenly became serious. "Tayuya may be young but she's alpha around here with the Kunoichi. Don't mess with her."

"I'll try not to but something tells me she already has me in her book." I said waving my hand dismissively. "How long does Initiation last here anyway?"

"Until they see what you're made of or when they think you've suffered enough." Guren said we had started walking back to our rooms. "I don't know what Lord Orochimaru has in store for you but be ready, it might not end well."

"I've seen into the guys mind and let me tell you this... Not. Pretty." I shuddered. "I know you are loyal to him but you should be careful too. Don't put all your faith into him." I search Guren's eyes, not her mind just her eyes. She knew there was truth to what I said. She just didn't want to believe it.

"How do you tell these rooms apart?" I asked.

"The door handles." Guren said. "Mine is made of crystal, Tayuya's looks like a flute. Everyone does something to theirs so we know what room is ours. You haven't gotten a chance to change it yet. This is yours." We stopped I looked closely at the handle it looked like... A bell.

"Who had this room before me?" I asked.

"Actually it was Tayuya's twin sister, Kin Tsuchi." Guren said sadly. "She was killed in the Invasion of the Konoha."

"I knew her." I whispered.

"You knew Kin?" Guren's surprise was no surprise to me.

"Yes we met in the Chunin Exams. Despite her mission she was still a good friend. Good singer too." I said.

"They are both of the Fuma Clan." Guren said before she left.

_I can't believe I'm living in Kin's old room... Did Orochimaru do this on purpose...?_ I touched the doorknob lightly. _Kin... _I smirked. _I can't believe they think you're dead! Oh this is just too funny!_

I broke off the doorknob after I opened the door. I sat on my bed clutching the metal door knob. I noticed that the doorknob was actually a bell with the metal ball taken out. "Well that's interesting." I looked in the opening in the bell, there was something inside. I grabbed the sheet of paper inside of the bell and pulled it out carefully.

I went over to the desk and straightened it out. I was a picture of Tayuya, Kin and two other girls. Kin and Tayuya looked ten as did the orange hair girl. The other was about thirteen, twelve in the picture which means she would be about sixteen, seventeen now. The girl looked strikingly like Kin. I gazed at the picture. All four of them looked so happy.

I smiled slightly as I put the picture and doorknob in the top drawer of the desk. An image flashed before my eyes. A sun with eleven rays inside of a crescent moon. I shook my head and opened my eyes. On the desk was a wooden, oval shaped doorknob with the symbol I had just seen on it.

I picked it up and put in the door, the two objects melded together. _I guess this is my room now..._

"Wolf Bitch." I turned my head to see Tayuya standing there in her bath robe. Her brown eyes looked like they were on fire.

"Why is everyone calling me that? First Kabuto, now you." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"You don't belong here." Tayuya spat.

"I know, but I had no choice." The Konoha flashed before my eyes. I shook my head, my towel was still on my head, though it felt like it was going to fall off.

"You had a choice. You could have died." I could feel her hatred.

"What did I ever do to you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You know what you did Wolf Bitch." Tayuya spun around and slammed her door shut.

"Great." I muttered. "I'm here not even a day and people already hate me." I shook my head and went into my room.

I looked around the room that used to belong to my friend. The furniture was plain. _And wooden..._ "At least I can do something with it." _Oak wood would be nice._

I looked at the desk and closed my eyes. I thought of the desk at home, the ornate swirls of vines that connected the Oak leaves. The back of the chair was like an Oak leaf, the seat was a plain circle. _Alright now for the head board... An Oak tree... _The Moon and Sun symbol flashed before my eyes, I saw the light wooden floor change to a light Oak wood. The symbol was in a dark Oak wood. _The dresser... Oak... Keep a theme. _

I felt light headed, I closed my eyes tighter than they already were. I felt myself fall to the ground but it felt like I had fallen from a few feet. I heard someone say my name. Then I was out.

Tayuya's POV

I sat on my bed, my wet red hair was hanging in my face. I noticed a light green light was shining out from under my door. I walked cautiously to the door, I hesitated as I reached for it. The second I opened the door the light was blinding. It was coming from Nozomi's room. _What is that Wolf Bitch up to?_

Through the blinding light I saw several Kunoichi walking this way. Guren was already standing in front of Nozomi's room, door open. I stood next to Guren. I couldn't help but marvel at what I saw. The wooden furniture was changing before my eyes, patterns appeared in the furniture, even the type of wood changed.

Nozomi levitated several feet over a large symbol. Even her _clothes _were changing. The colors were hard to make out, but her tank top became a loser fit, the sleeves were off the shoulder. A skirt that reminded me of two leaves sewn together appeared. _How is she doing this?_

Suddenly the light rushed back to her and Nozomi fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nozomi" Guren raced into the room and knelt next to Nozomi. I couldn't see Nozomi well since Guren was in the way. I heard Guren gently slapping Nozomi's cheek, trying to get her to regain conciseness. Several of the Kunoichi walked past me, clearly worried. I hate to admit it but Nozomi had earned a lot respect quickly.

I looked around her room. It was so ornately done, no wonder she was exhausted. I couldn't help but walk over to see if she was alright. I noticed Nozomi's jeweled necklace was giving off a soft, green pulsating light. It reminded me of a heartbeat.

I could see Nozomi wasn't unconscious, she was sleeping. Her pants were a lighter shade of blue, like a sky blue. Her shirt was a light blue-green color and her skirt was the same color as the pulsating light.

Nozomi started to shake violently. Fear couldn't help but grip me. _What's wrong with her!_


	58. Book Three Chap 12

Book Three: Silent Angel- Worry, Comfort and Pity!

* * *

Guren's POV

Nozomi shook violently in my violently in my arms. Panic gripped me, I'd never seen anything like this. "Someone get help!"

One of the Kunoichi raced out of the room. Everyone was standing around unsure of what to do, I didn't know what to do. Nozomi was whimpering something. Everyone leaned in to try and hear what she was saying.

I could barely hear her, they were coming out as shaky, whispers that were barely louder than someone's breathing. "Energy... Energy flows... Blocked by hate... Opened by love... Hate is nothing but a locked gate... Love is a free dove... The path is chosen by belief... Both paths are traveled seeking relief... One path is nothing but a dead end... The other is a chance to begin..."

_Poetry...? But there is truth to her words..._ Her shaking wasn't stopping. In fact it was getting worse. I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, they skidded to a halt.

Nozomi grabbed her necklace quickly. The second her hand was clasped the charm the bright green light filled the room. The light retreated back to her necklace, once it had she stopped shaking.

"What the Hell just happened?" I heard Tayuya ask from behind me somewhere. There were several whispers from my fellow Sound Kunoichi.

Nozomi was still unconscious, though she seemed to be sleeping now.

"What happened here?"

We all turned to see Kabuto and Orochimaru standing in the door.

"I don't know." I said. "I just saw a green light coming from Nozomi's room and this happened."

Kabuto walked over, took one look at her and took her from my arms. "She's in a coma."

"What?"

"It's not the first time this happened." Kabuto said, turning his head to look at me. "She often over does things and goes beyond her limits. She'll be awake in two days, if that." with that Kabuto left the room with Nozomi.

There were several whispers as the other girls and women left the room. I was still paralyzed at what had just happened. _Nozomi..._

Nozomi's POV

I lay in the Grove alone. No Sumi, no Yugito, no Kitsune, no anybody. I was alone. I knew I couldn't go back to the Clearing, they'd hate me. I knew they would. I just know it.

Every horrible memory I had was racing through my head. I felt like screaming.

I lay there not wanting to get up. I felt weak and woozy. Nothing felt right.

I stood up slowly and glanced around. It was the same, large guarding Oak trees, shielding me from the outside.

"What have you gotten yourself into."

I whipped around. "Tsukiko!" I raced over to her. A friendly, familiar face.

"Nozomi how do you get yourself in these situations?" Tsukiko asked placing her hands on my shoulders.

"I have no idea. But I did what I had to do..." I looked down. "Do you hate me?"

"What? No! Of course not! You did the only thing you could do to ensure your family's survival." I looked up at her. "And you made a great sacrifice."

"Then why do I feel like I betrayed them?" I felt rotten inside, like my stomach was being ripped apart.

"Nozomi you have to be strong. Living in that place will be challenging but use your strengths." Tsukiko was bending down to be at eye level with me. "You have an amazing ability to befriend and change people. So many of Orochimaru's subordinates need someone to truly believe in them."

"Nozomi to the rescue." I said rolling my eyes. We both laughed. "Thanks Tsukiko. It's good to see someone who actually cares."

"I don't know... Guren seems like she cares about you and you have definitely have earned respect from a lot of those Sound Shinobi."

"How long have I been out this time?"

"Day and a half." Tsukiko shrugged. "Think it's time you get up."

"I think you're right." I said, the usual green light claimed me.

Kabuto's POV

Nozomi's vitals were fine. It seemed like she was having a restless sleep.

_What is with this girl? She goes into a coma every month at least it seems... Nozomi-_

Nozomi's scream cut me off. Her shaking started back up again. By the looks of it she was having a nightmare, like every terrible thing she's ever experienced...

After all the experiments I've done and the screams and protests and begs I've heard, this made my heart stop. I couldn't deny that she's seen some horrible things. _Is this pity? _

Nozomi suddenly stopped shaking and screaming. A sad, yet happy and relieved expression replaced her anguish. _What is going on inside of her mind...?_

Nozomi sat up slowly and let out a shaky breath. She looked around as if she was trying to recollect where she was. "Right... Figures..." she muttered.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." I said. I suddenly realized I sounded too friendly. "Wolf Bitch."

"You are predicable." She sighed getting out of her bed and unhooking the machines. "When did I get new clothes?"

"You don't remember anything?" I asked.

"Nope. All I remember was thinking my room was plain and boring and the next thing I know I'm here." Nozomi shrugged.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you to join training before you work in the labs." I said pretending to work on something so I wouldn't have to look at her.

"And that is where? And does it involve any mutations?" She spat the last word.

"Tayuya is to escort you. And no. You don't have undergo any mutations, so far..."

"Works for me." Nozomi crossed her arms. "How did I get into this?" Nozomi indicated to her outfit.

"You were found in it."

"With my track record I can believe that." Nozomi was rather accepting of this.

"And you aren't trying to rip my head off why?"

"Same reason as in the Chunin Exams."

"And that is...?"

"Don't want to stir up unnecessary trouble. Although it is a tempting offer..." Nozomi's glare was something no one liked to be victim of.

"Wolf Bitch!" We both turned to the door. Tayuya stood there, she hates Nozomi more than I do. "Training let's go!" Tayuya whipped around.

"Is that going to be a permanent nickname?" Nozomi asked raising an eyebrow. Wooden tendrils quickly braided her waist length hair. _Where'd she come up with that? Girls!_

"Might be." I shrugged. "Things never stay the same for too long here."

"Whatever." Nozomi said as she followed Tayuya out.

_Nozomi is one odd girl... Powerful but odd..._


	59. Book Three Chap 13

Book Three: Silent Angel- A Spar Goes Too Far!

* * *

Tayuya's POV

Nozomi followed me down the labyrinth of hallways.

"How do you know where to go?" Nozomi asked.

"When you're here long enough you just go." I snapped.

"Okay." Nozomi said.

I stopped and opened a door. "You go in here."

Nozomi shrugged and went in. I watched her disappear into the dim room. _She has no idea what I'm doing. _I smirked. _What a stupid bitch._

I went into the door beside the one Nozomi went into. I followed the hallway until I came into the large sparing ring. There was a large, clear Chakra dome around it so bystanders wouldn't get hurt.

Nozomi stood at the other end confused but the second she saw me... She understood.

I lifted my flute to my lips but before I could play a single note I felt it twist in my grasp. Then it was nothing but a bunch of splinters. "What the-?"

"What's the matter?" Nozomi taunted. "Can't do a little hand to hand? Or is that flute your only attack?"

_This girl pisses me off!_ I dropped what remained of what used to be my favorite flute and ran at Nozomi. I threw a punch at her but she dodged before I was halfway done with the motion. I fell flat on my face.

I could hear the laughter of the other Sound Shinobi, though it was muffled by the Dome. _I hate her!_

I went at her again and again but I never came close to hitting her. She was too good at close range as well as medium and far. She was an all around fighter, I was long-range... _This sucks!_

Nozomi looked like she was having fun but bored at the same time.

"What's with that expression, Wolf Bitch?" I spat.

"You amuse me." Nozomi said.

"What?"

Nozomi sighed. "You are a talented long range fighter but if you want to be a great Shinobi you have to master several different ways of fighting..." She smirked. She came at me so quickly I didn't have time to move. "Close-range." She said as I tumbled backward from her punch.

"Next..." she said cunningly. I was hit so hard with a wood whip I flew upward and hit the upper regions of the Dome. "Mid-range."

I felt like time was slowing down as I fell from the Dome's roof.

"Long-range!"

I was grabbed by a thick wooden tendril and slammed into the ground. Four more tendrils came from the ground and bound me down.

"Field advantage. Water Style: Overflowing River!" Nozomi yelled.

The wooden tendrils released their grip on me. I opened my eyes to see the ground become covered in water, at least twelve feet of it. _Don't panic! So I'm under twelve feet of water and I can't swim... _My heart stopped. _I'm dead! I'm going to die!_ I was floating to the top. I saw something coming towards me through my blurred vision. Everything went black.

Nozomi's POV

I broke my gaze from my reflection in the water. _She can't swim! _

I dove into the water without thinking anything else. I heard several gasps of shock. I swam over to Tayuya, she was unconscious. A wooden tendril forked in two and wrapped itself around both of us. I made the hand signs that made the water disappear.  
The second the water was gone I coughed, trying to breath. I glanced at Tayuya. _She's not breathing!_

I rolled her onto her back and listened for a heartbeat. It was barely there. I placed my hands over her lungs and took a deep breath. Golden light surrounded my hands. I pulled my hands away and the water that was in her lungs came out of her chest.

Tayuya gasped and coughed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Tayuya sat up slowly, she took one look at me and an odd expression crossed her face. It was a mixture of shock, terror and something else... But what I don't know.

"Tayuya, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you couldn't swim. I went too far. I am _so_ sorry!" I don't know why I was apologizing like this.

"Just forget it!" Tayuya said racing out of the ring. I knew I had completely humiliated her. _Great! Things just don't want to go my way, do they?_

**_

* * *

_**

Authors Notes

I know it's short but what do you think? Please let me know! I hope I'm doing things well... And come on people! I have at least 100 of you reading my story and only two or three people leave reviews! PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie of your choice! JK!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	60. Book Three Chap 14

Book Three: Silent Angel- The Inintiation Continues!

* * *

Many Sound Shinobi came into the ring. All impressed with my power and skill. I heard none of their praise. The only thing I noticed was the splinters of what used to be a flute. Wood gathered the fragments, and then formed a box around them.

I picked up the box. I knew how to make it look like I was enjoying the attention. I've had to do it all my life. I made a Wood Clone of myself and slipped out of the mass. The second I was back in the main hall I made the Clone disappear. I held the box close to my nearly flat chest. I didn't know where I was going, I just walked.

"Heading for the mess hall?"

I turned around to see the brown haired girl that I had switched soaps with. She was covered in Calamine lotion.

"Ummm. Yes?" I was unsure of what to say.

She laughed. "I'm Kotone." She held out her hand, then retracted. "I don't want to give you Poison Ivy."

"I'm not allergic to Poison Ivy by the way." I shook hands with her.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "Most people are." She took the lead since she knew where the 'Mess Hall' was.

"What's a Mess Hall?" I asked.

Kotone laughed. "It's where we eat. A big dining room pretty much."

"Why do you call it that?"

"Well this is before I came here, so I'm kinda sketchy on the details but... There was a massive food fight like the first week the Sound was formed!" Kotone shuddered. "Lord Orochimaru wasn't pleased from what I heard."

We both laughed. "Hey, what's Tayuya's problem?" I asked.

"Tayuya's tough on all the new girls but she does seem to hate you..." Kotone paused. "OH! Lord Orochimaru told us you killed Kin." An odd expression crossed her face. "You don't seem like the type to kill someone though..."

"I didn't kill her!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Kin was a friend of mine!"

"She was?"

"Yes. We met in the Chunin Exams. In the Forest Of Death her squad, my squad and a squad from Kusa formed an alliance. We had it easy!"

"Really? Kin became friends with you? Just like that?" Kotone asked me in surprise.

"Yeah. I have a feeling it was because I punched my cousin and sent him flying!"

"You did that?"

"Yep! The kid was bugging me!" I laughed, Kotone was laughing as well.

"I can see why you were friends with Kin. You're easy to get along with..." Kotone went quiet.

"What's the matter?"

"Kin was a friend of mine as well... And if you didn't kill her... Who did?" Kotone looked me dead in the eye. Her cerulean eyes met my brown ones.

"I never said anyone killed her." I blinked.

"You mean... Kin... Is...?"

"Yes. I watched her and Zaku leave the Leaf. They didn't leave with the other Former Sound but they're alive."

"And Dosu?"

"He was killed." I felt anger pulse through me.

"Who-?"

"Orochimaru used him as a sacrifice for Impure World Resurrection." I made it clear I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"You're in for it." Kotone said. "If you think your Initiation is over..."

"I can take whatever they throw at me." I said dismissively.

"You sure? The people around here can be cruel..."

"I can handle it."

"Here's the Mess Hall. Although I might want to warn-"

I pulled open the door without hearing the rest of what she said. I did summersault forward and caught the bucket of water before it could spill. There were several gasps of shock, some groaned in disappointment.

"I told you she wouldn't fall for it." I heard Kabuto say from a table against the wall. "She didn't fall for it at the Hospital either."

The Mess Hall was just as Kotone had said, a huge dining room. Four long wooden tables extended from one end of the room to the other. Some of the people here had mutations done to them but most didn't.

Tayuya was glaring at me, still soaked with a towel around her head. She got up and grabbed my wrist. "Next thing is a tradition here." She got an evil smirk on her face and sat me down on a bench.

Jirobo placed a large plate with a cover in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked as he lifted the cover.

"Worms and grasshoppers?" I asked grabbing the plumpest worm I could see, I held it as far from me as possible. I scrunched up my face in disgust. I smirked before I popped it into my mouth. "Is that the best you can do? I grew up having to prove that I wasn't a girly-girl! Believe you me I have eaten _a lot _of these over the years. By the way..." I grabbed a grasshopper, it was cooked. _At least that much. No tape worms then._ I made sure there was a nice, big crunch when I ate it. "Tastes like chicken." I said licking my fingers.

I continued to eat, making sure it grossed out the people around me. "Well I'm full." I carelessly tossed a napkin onto the large, now empty platter. "Night!" I waved my hand in a goodbye gesture as I walked out the door. _These people need to be original._ I thought as I walked down the hall.

"Nozomi!"

I turned to see Kotone coming toward me.

"That was the coolest thing I've _ever_ seen! You totally showed them up! I've never had the guts to do _anything_ like that!"

"I've just been through this before. The Initiation stuff. It's old hat for me."

"I mean the way you showed Tayuya up as well!" Kotone's eyes held admiration.

"She does that to everyone."

We turned to see Sasuke standing there, his eyes were full of hate. He gave me a glare that made Kotone wince, but I just gave him a blank look as he passed me.

"He's kinda cute but he's also..." Kotone's words died in her throat.

"Don't go after him." I said. "His heart is filled with darkness. He cares for no one. He only wants revenge." By the looks of it Kotone was going to take my warning. "Let's hit the showers. I need one."

Kotone laughed as she lead the way. _At least not everyone here is heartless._


	61. Book Three Chap 15

Book Three: Silent Angel- Apologies, Hatred and Screams!

* * *

Tayuya's POV

I rushed past Nozomi and Kotone. I was _furious!_ I hate Nozomi with every fiber of my being! She _killed_ my sister!

"I'll do anything to get to her. Make her break and cry." I growled.

"Anything?" I turned to see Sasuke standing there.

I nodded.

"Then get her alone, no one there, not you, not anyone." There was a dark hunger in his eyes.

"I can arrange that. I can get her alone in the Mess Hall. On my groups shift. Next month."

"Can you guarantee that?"

"It's tradition for the newbie's to do clean up on their own. She will be alone."

"Good." with that Sasuke walked away.

I walked back to my room in silence, not a thought ran through my mind.

_Something doesn't feel right..._ A little voice in the back of my head said. My hand hovered over my flute shaped doorknob. I glanced back at Nozomi's door. She had switched out my sister's doorknob with her own. Anger flared in me. _I _hate _Nozomi!_

Felt myself start to enter the First Stage of the Cursed Seal Mode. I shook my head, trying to think of things to calm me down. But Kin's face kept appearing, that only made me madder. I slammed my door behind me. _Whatever Sasuke has planned for that Wolf Bitch... It can't be bad enough!_

Nozomi's POV

One Month Later

Kotone and I were sparing in the Dome. I hadn't gone nearly as overboard with spars since I almost killed Tayuya. Who by the way still hated me.

I started working with Kabuto two weeks ago. It was hard to keep from punching him every two minutes. But I managed.

The pranks stopped a week ago, some of them consisted of spraying perfume on toilet paper, whoopee cushions, itching powder in my sandals, the list was endless. I saw past the whoopee cushions and perfumed toilet paper easily. They almost got me with the itching powder but thankfully I was sleepy and knocked over my sandal and some of the powder got on the floor.

I walked bare foot all day. Frankly I took a liking to it and haven't worn shoes since. It reminds me of when I used to run around bare foot through the forests growing up. Kotone said with my clothes and me being bare foot all the time I looked like a nymph.

I dodged Kotone gracefully, she fell flat on her face. "Almost got it, Kotone." I said helping her up. Kotone was a great friend and fighter but she was _really _clumsy.

"Come on." Kotone said. "Gotta get to the Mess before Tayuya blows her top!"

"Yikes!" I said. "And I thought _I_ had a temper!"

We both laughed as we walked down the hall. "Hey, I gotta do something first. Meet you there?" I asked.

"Sure!" Kotone ran towards the Mess Hall Kitchen, she stumbled once. I rolled my eyes at her. _Klutz._

I raced back to my room so quickly I nearly slipped and fell myself. I pulled out the wooden box I had been keeping the flute fragments in. I gazed at the repaired flute, I did a good job if I do say so myself. I took the picture of Kin, Tayuya and the two other girls along with Kin's old doorknob in the box as well.

I hesitated as my hand hovered over Tayuya's doorknob. I took a deep breath and burst into the room. Tayuya wasn't there, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. I placed the box on her desk. I pulled out a scrap of paper out of my Blue Book and jotted down what had happened. I turned it into the full story. I hadn't realized it was so late by the time I was done, I had used at least four sheets of paper. I glanced at the clock on Tayuya's wall.

_I'm late!_

I raced the Kitchen but they were already done making diner.

"I'm _so _sorry! I got distracted! I-!"

"Don't worry about it." Su, a blue-eyed girl whose room next to mine. "You just have to do all clean up jobs."

"I can live with that..." I felt guilty still.

I was done with dishes and cleaning up the Kitchen. Now all what was left was wiping down the tables and sweeping the floor.

The Mess was completely deserted, with the exception of me and the food that littered the floor and tables. I sighed. _I had to be pokey, didn't I?_

I was almost done when Sasuke walked in.

"Hey, Emo." I said leaning on my broom. "Don't suppose you've come to help?" I raised an eyebrow.

He closed his eyes. I barely saw his Sharingan before I was caught in Sasuke's Genjutsu.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming. Now what the heck-?" I stopped in midsentence. The look in his eyes frightened me. It was full of hate and evil intentions. "S-Sasuke what-?"

He advanced toward me slowly. I couldn't move. _The Genjutsu..._

"You really are a Wolf Bitch." His spiteful glare was...

"S-Sasuke? No! Don't! Please!" I shouted.

"You're not nearly as wise as they say you are..." Sasuke was mere feet from me. "Scream if you like. No one will hear you..."

I did just that. Scream.


	62. Book Three Chap 16

Book Three: Silent Angel- Tears of Pain!

* * *

Kabuto's POV

I was walking back to the lab when I heard the scream. The bloodcurdling, bone chilling scream. I turned on a dime and raced back to the Mess Hall, where the scream was coming from. It was long and continuous. It stopped and not two seconds later it started again.

"_STOP! PLEASE, STOP!"_

The second I skidded to a halt I saw what had caused the scream. _I knew I've heard it before! But this is worse... _

Sasuke had Nozomi by the wrist, she was frozen where she stood. Fear and tears covered her face. Her mouth wasn't open but her screams and pleads were loud and clear. _The Sharingan!_

The next thing I knew I had Sasuke pinned to the wall. I shut my eyes so he couldn't put me under his Sharingan. I heard many people storming down the halls, coming this way.

"Nozomi!" "What happened?" "Are you alright?"

I heard Nozomi sob. _What did he do to her?_

Guren's POV

"Alright! Back away! Give her some room! Move it or lose it!" I said loudly. The Sound Five, including Tayuya to my surprise, were pushing people away from Nozomi.

I knelt down beside her and pulled her close. "What happened." I whispered.

"H-He-" Nozomi burst into tears.

"Nozomi." I looked up to see Tayuya kneeling in front of Nozomi. "What. Did. Sasuke. Do?" Tayuya was furious and trying her best to suppress the Curse Mark.

"HE RAPED ME!" Nozomi's wail caused the entire room to go silent.

"He... _WHAT?_" Tayuya shrieked.

Tayuya shoved Kabuto out of the way and punched Sasuke square in the face. I heard several people crack their knuckles, almost everyone closed in on Sasuke.

I carried Nozomi back to her room. Several of Nozomi's friends were beating the crap out of Sasuke, but Su and Kotone followed me.

I placed Nozomi on her bed and held her close. She sobbed for hours, eventually her voice was so hoarse she was just shaking, she eventually fell asleep. My shirt was wet with her tears but I didn't care. What had just happened to her was the worst thing any woman could experience.

Kotone and Su fell asleep on the floor. I couldn't sleep, I was too furious. _I hope they kill that brat for what he did!_

Nozomi's POV

I barely stood in the Grove for a second before I ran. I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I fell down eventually and cried. I felt myself be pulled close to someone.

"What happened?" It was Yugito's voice.

I just kept crying.

"It's alright. I'm here. Nothing will happen to you." Yugito was trying to soothe me but there was nothing even she could do.

"Nozomi!" "What's the matter?" "What happened?" "Is she alright?"

The other Jinchuriki had arrived. I felt someone grab my shoulders, it was Naruto.

"Nozomi, what did they do to you?" Naruto's eyes were furious.

I pulled away from Naruto and Yugito. I looked around at Naruto, Kitsune, Killer Bee, Hachirou, Fu, Cho, Yugito, Aoko, Gaara and Shukaku. They all looked concerned, some angry though they knew not what had been done to me.

"S-Sasuke..." Saying his name burned my throat.

"What? What about Sasuke? Is this about something they did to him?" Naruto pressed. "Tell me!"

"H-he used his Sh-Sharingan and..." I couldn't go on, I buried my face into my hands.

"WHAT?" apparently I had said enough to make the Tails' and Jinchuriki understand. Well all of them but Naruto.

"What's going on? I still don't get it? What did-?"

"You stupid, Runt! He raped her!" Kitsune shouted.

"Wh-Wha?"

"Aoko, go find Sumi." Yugito said.

Aoko bolted into the underbrush. Naruto looked like he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"H-he didn't get too far. Kabuto stopped it before things..." I couldn't speak anymore.

"Nozomi!" Sumi burst from the trees. My knees gave out, I held her close. "I'm going to come with you."

"S-Sumi... No. Orochimaru..."

"I'll stay in the Holding Chamber. I'm not going to leave you like that again."

I buried my face in her warm fur. Light claimed me before I could say goodbye to the others.


	63. Book Three Chap 17

Book Three: Silent Angel- Silence and Truth

* * *

I blinked in the dim candle light of my bedroom. I realized I was leaning on Guren.

"You're awake. That's good." Guren looked tired, like she hadn't slept all night. She placed her hand on my head.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come. Su and Kotone were asleep on the floor, sharing my pillow. They had all stayed the night. I noticed Tayuya was sitting on my chair in a corner, she looked extremely guilty about something, she probably didn't sleep either.

My eyes burned from the tears I had shed the night before, my throat was sore, I felt light headed... I felt... I can't put it to words.

"You okay?" Guren asked.

I looked up at her and blinked. No I wasn't okay. I never would be.

"Hey, she's awake!" Kotone shook Su, who was still sleeping. "WAKE UP!"

"Who? What?" Su bolted up.

Su was one of the heaviest sleepers I'd ever met. Normally waking Su up was something I looked forward to each morning and made me laugh but I couldn't even bring myself to smile. I just blinked.

Kotone and Su gave me a helpless look, like they didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell them they could leave if they wanted to, but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. But they understood and left unsurely.

Tayuya looked like she wanted to burst out and say something but she held back.

Guren obviously noticed. "Is it alright if I leave for a little while?" I nodded and sat up. Guren looked back at me before she left and shut the door.

Tayuya got up slowly. She was shaking as she walked over to me. She looked like she was about to burst into tears herself, I had always known she was dying inside. Her knees gave out. "I'm so sorry! Nozomi, I truly am! I didn't know! Orochimaru told me you killed her! Sasuke used my hate! I told him you'd be alone! It's all my fault! Please! I know you could never forgive me but-!"

I rested my hand on her shoulder. I didn't blame her. _He_ would have found me alone eventually.

"Nozomi... Please forgive me..."

I wanted to say 'Yes' but words wouldn't come to my mouth. No words would come. So I just smiled the best I could and nodded.

Relief spread across Tayuya's face as she wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Tayuya looked down. "Nozomi, if I had known... That Kin... I..." She looked up at me slowly and smiled. "Thank you for telling me the truth when no one else did."

I felt my heart stop at her words. So very few people ever told me the truth, I knew how she felt. I walked over to my desk and pulled my Blue Book out of my hip pouch. My pencil moved across the page faster than it ever had before.

Truth is a bittersweet thing

We suffer from it

We learn from it

We heal from it

The truth leads to answers

but also to more questions

We remember lies more than truths

We are told to tell the truth.

But those who tell us that hold secretes and truths

that they don't wish to share

We suffer from the truths they have kept

The knowledge we crave is often kept

hidden in places out of reach

We are told to share what we know

But how often do they withhold knowledge

that they feel we aren't ready for but are?

How can we learn if the knowledge of truth

is forbidden?

They say time heals all wounds

but that is not so.

Only when we know the truth will our wounds heal

Our world spun of lies only deepens the wounds

Only when the truth is known and accepted 

can we truly heal

From Truth's healing powers

Tayuya looked over my shoulder. I pushed the Blue Book out of the way so she could see better. Halfway through. "The truth was kept a lot from you too?"

I nodded. _Why can't I speak...?_

Tayuya stayed with me for a few hours, but eventually she left to go eat. Two minutes later Guren came in. She brought me dinner, apparently I had missed breakfast and lunch. I didn't eat much, I could barely keep down what I did eat.

I went to bed right after that. I didn't fall asleep, though I pretended to. I lay on my side, facing the wall. I felt Guren sit down on my bed. She stroked my hair gently. _She'll be a good mother someday..._

"Nozomi... I wish there was something I could do." she sighed gently. "Don't let this destroy you. You've brought so much life to this place. It was pure hell, people disappearing everyday for experiments... Kabuto's changed too... Almost everyone has... Please... I know you need us right now but... One day we'll need you the most."

_Need me? But what can I do?_


	64. Book Three Chap 18

Book Three: Silent Angel- Declared: A Missing Nin of the Leaf!

* * *

Tsunade's POV

I couldn't take my eyes off of the Hokage Monument. The Hokage's before me had their trials, Grandfather, Uncle, Hiruzen Sensei, Minato...

I tore my eyes away from the Monument and walked into the Hokage Mansion. I walked silently down the halls and up the stairs to my office. I could see_ both_ Shikamaya and Nozomi sitting on my desk helping me with paper work. Now there was just Shikamaya, but she wasn't around much since Nozomi left. Always off training with Xia, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Inari.

Squad Seven and Squad Eleven had merged since they were both missing a member. It wasn't the most ideal arrangement but it worked. I miss Nozomi disrespecting the Advisors, it got them off my back. _Nozomi..._

_Flashback_

It had been a long day, it was nearly morning before I was done with all the paper work. I was about to walk into the Senju Mansion when Kushina burst out the door, nearly knocking me over.

"Kushina, what-"

"Naruto and Nozomi are gone!" Kushina burst out.

"What?"

"They must have went after Sasuke. We have to-"

"MOM!"

Konan, Shikazen, and Shikaku were racing towards us.

"Shikamaya and Shikamaru are gone!" Konan burst out.

"So all four of them-" I was cut off.

Seconds later the parents of the Misfit Dozen were surrounding me, all saying the same thing. Their children were gone. Well all but Sakura, Ino and Xia's parents. It was chaos.

"QUIET!" I shouted, everyone was silent. "It seems they went after Sasuke against my judgment. To be honest I should have seen this coming. But..."

"But what?" one of them burst out, I'm not sure who.

"I think they can handle themselves. True I did not want them to go but maybe this would be just the thing for them. It will either prove they are capable or prove they were wrong."

"What if they are killed?" again I don't know who said this.

"They know the risks!" I shouted. "They are willing to do this for their friend. What they are doing takes guts and I have to admire that about them. All we can really do is wait."

The parents were silent but slowly agreed. We all waited for news to come. Sakura, Ino and Xia turned up half an hour later with their parents. It was virtually silent the entire wait. Jiraiya and I sat on the love seat, I couldn't help but grip his hand tightly. I couldn't deny that I was worried.

News finally came but it wasn't what I had expected. Kotetsu Hagane and Inzumo Kamizuki arrived saying that we had all better go to the Hospital. Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see and hear.

All of us raced to the Hospital. As it turns out no one was critically injured, just bumps, bruises and a couple of broken bones. The Sand Siblings and Shukaku had turned up to help as well as Fu and Cho. But there was someone else there. A Cloud Kunoichi, she was the worst looking out of everyone. The beat up blond clutched a sleeping cat with blue and black flame patterned fur.

"What is she doing here?" one of the parents asked. I stopped trying to keep everyone straight.

"I came to help them!" the blond woman burst out.

"Yeah right!" "Kumo hates Konoha!"

"Wait a minute." Jiraiya stepped forward. "Weren't you that little Cloud girl who followed Minako everywhere?"

"Yes. Minako was one of my best friends." The blond stroked the cat gently. "When I met Nozomi she instantly reminded me of her mother." She smiled gently.

"How would you know Nozomi?" Konan asked.

Gaara answered for the Cloud Kunoichi. "Jinchuriki can communicate in the Dream Realm. Physical boundaries like distance doesn't matter."

"My name is Yugito. I first met Nozomi when I was in the Dream Realm. I didn't even know any other Jinchuriki at the time besides Killer Bee. Nozomi had found out from Sumi what she was and she was running and well... She tripped over me. Everything sort of fell into place from there." Yugito said.

"So that is the Two Tailed?" I asked.

"My name is Aoko!" the blue cat jumped from Yugito's arms.

"Aoko please!" Sumi scolded, I had just noticed something.

"Where's Nozomi?"

The group of children, Tails and Yugito all had looks of pain on their faces.

"Nozomi left." Naruto said through his teeth.

"WHAT!" "Impossible!" "No, she'd never go traitor!"

"Nozomi did _not_ betray your Village!" Yugito said loudly, she stood up so fast she almost fell down in her weakened state. The entire room was silent. "She only did it so Orochimaru would spare our lives. He would have killed us if she hadn't gone... She did what she had to do to see that her fellows survived! If anything she's a hero!"

_End Flashback_

Sadly the Council didn't see things the way Yugito did. Even though I agree with her. My own granddaughter was declared a Missing-nin.


	65. Book Three Chap 19

Book Three: Silent Angel- Intruders: Evacuation Chaos!

* * *

Kabuto's POV

One Month Later

Nozomi hadn't said a word since the _incident_. Whenever she needed something she'd point, if she had the energy to do that. Orochimaru, as it turns out, had ordered Sasuke to test her. Although I don't think that's what he had in mind. Then again... What if it was?

Nozomi just stared at the formula she had been working on. She would write something down if she really needed it but she most likely found it too tiring and didn't do it much. She gave weak smiles on occasion but that was the extent of emotions beyond depression.

Nozomi barely did anything anymore but write in her Blue Book and stare off into space. I've only seen her write in it twice.

She barely ate anything and was almost underweight. Her hair would be a mess if it weren't for the fact that her friends did it for her.

_Why do you care so much?_ I didn't have an answer for myself.

I remembered something. I snapped my fingers a couple of times to get her attention. She looked up at me and blinked. She looked so defeated.

_**"Dumb question but are you alright?"**_ It was standard for all medical-nin to learn sign language in case we ever had to deal with a deaf patient.

Nozomi blinked in surprise. Her hands trembled as she lifted them. _**"I've been better."**_

_**"She lives!"**_

Nozomi actually smiled at that. _**"Baka."**_

_**"Why did you punch your cousin at the Exams?"**_

_**"Kept me from hitting you. Didn't want people to know I actually hated someone. And tensions were high enough."**_

_**"Well I appreciate that."**_

Nozomi made a little jerking motion that people do when they laugh. _**"Why are you doing this?" **_she raised an eyebrow. This was the widest variety of emotions she had shown in about a month.

_**"I don't know. It's depressing to see you depressed."**_

_**"I can live with that."**_ She shrugged.

I noticed she had two tattoos, one on each shoulder. I have never noticed that before. On her left shoulder was a crescent moon, the open end of the moon was facing her neck. On her right shoulder was... Well it was hard to tell if it was an eleven point star or a sun with eleven rays. _**"What's with the tattoos?"**_

_**"They're birthmarks."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yes. It is kinda odd."**_ Nozomi looked like she was thinking about something.

_**"What are you thinking about?"**_

_**"Why did you go with Cockroach?"**_

_**"Cockroach?"**__ What is she talk- signing about?_

_**"Snake?"**_ I still have no clue what she's signing about.

I was confused. "Snake? Cockroach?" I didn't mean to actually speak.

Nozomi face palmed herself. She flipped her paper over and scribbled something down.

Orochimaru is cockroach. Both hard to get rid of! The only way to kill a snake is to cut off its head. But a cockroach can live for weeks without its head!

I busted out laughing. I can't deny that it's true. Nozomi smiled slightly and then looked depressed again. _That didn't last long._

"Nozomi! Kabuto!" Tayuya had burst through the lab doors.

Nozomi was up in a second. _**"What happened?"**_ But Tayuya didn't know sign language.

"What happened?" I asked a frazzled Tayuya.

"Kimimaro! He's gotten worse! He completely collapsed!"

_**"Where?"**_ again Tayuya had no idea what Nozomi was saying.

"Where?"

"Mess Hall!" Tayuya bolted toward the Mess.

Nozomi and I followed her as fast as we could. Kimimaro was just laying there, his breathing was shallow. Nozomi made a wooden stretcher form under Kimimaro.

"INTRUDERS!" someone burst into the Mess Hall doors.

"Dam it!" "Get to the emergency exits!" "Hurry!"

Some Sound bolted for their rooms to pack and others raced for the Lounge to put the instruments back in their scrolls. Many of the Sound Shinobi looked back at Kimimaro but Nozomi motioned for them all to go. Many were reluctant to leave.

Su, Kotone, Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, Guren, Kotohime, Kagero, Jigumo, and Kamikiri, all of them stayed.

Nozomi started signing away but they didn't know what she was saying.

I translated for them. "Everyone, do as Nozomi says and we'll all make it out alive."

"You know sign language?" Su asked.

"It's standard for Medical-nin." I said dismissively. Nozomi signed and pointed to Kamikiri and Jigumo. "Kamikiri, Jigumo, take Kimimaro and get out of here as fast as you can."

Nozomi made Ninjutsu signs and Kimimaro's stretcher became a coffin. Nozomi used sign language. "Kimimaro's not dead, this Ninjutsu puts him in a coma." I looked at Nozomi for her to tell me what to say next. She did. "He'll stay like that until she releases him. Hurry!"

Kamikiri and Jigumo grabbed the coffin and ran.

Nozomi signed. "Go pack quickly. She says she knows who the intruders are."

They all looked at Nozomi uncertainly. They had all grown to trust her, but the promise of them making it out alive was a little hard to believe. They all took off quickly, despite some hesitancy. Nozomi and I raced back to the Lab. Nozomi wrapped all of our research in wood and made it disappear.

We both parted ways to pack our things. When we met up again everyone who had stayed behind was waiting, backpacks slung over their shoulders and anxious.

_**"Let's go!"**_

We all followed Nozomi down the halls to the main exit. _We're creating a distraction for the others!_

A head I heard the annoying voice I knew pretty well. _Naruto?_


	66. Book Three Chap 20

Book Three: Silent Angel- A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words!

* * *

Tsunade's POV

The rain continued to fall, as it had been raining since Jiraiya, Naruto, Kitsune, Sakura, Shikamaya and Xia left for the Land of Rice Fields. Technically its now the Land of Sound but I just don't see it that way.

I gazed out of the office window as rain streaked down it. I heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

From the reflection in the glass I could see that it was Koharu. _What does this old crab want?_

"You're worried aren't you?" I was surprised, it wasn't like Koharu to worry about my well being.

"Worried about what?" There are a lot of things I was troubled about.

"Your oldest grandchild for one." Koharu walked over to me and gazed out the window as well. "Ran off with Orochimaru-"

"You know why she did it!" I snapped.

"I cannot deny what she did was noble but stupid none the less. Getting herself marked as a Missing-nin." Koharu sighed. "To be honest the two of us never got a long well."

_No kidding!_

"But I did have high hopes for her." I looked at Koharu in surprise. _What?_

"Nozomi had a rebellious nature, witty, a leader, kind, compassionate, willing to do whatever it took to save another. I often wondered how she would fair playing second fiddle if Naruto ever did become Hokage."

I was surprised. Normally all Koharu ever did was complain about Nozomi not showing respect for others of high authority. "I didn't know you paid such close attention to her actions." I raised any eyebrow.

Koharu _actually _gave a small laugh. "She could talk her way out of Hell if she wanted to. There were times if I wondered if she wanted to be Hokage herself."

"Nozomi wouldn't take Naruto's dream away." I said leaning against the glass.

"That is a flaw." Koharu said. "Sacrificing one's own dreams for another. Again noble but she never thought much of herself despite being the strongest of your three grandchildren. Shikamaya close behind in strength although in wit I have to say she out does Nozomi. But none the less Nozomi did doubt herself too much."

"Nozomi has always been that way. She'll repeat what others say about her to gain the upper hand but she never believed any of it." I cannot deny that great flaw.

"I imagine Nozomi is giving Orochimaru Hell. Interrupting him all the time, and from what I've heard she has a tendency to whack him in the back of the head with a Wood Whip."

I laughed. "She probably is!" Something still bothered me. "But..."

"But?"

"Nozomi had to be reassured all the time, she believed in others but never herself."

"And you're worried of what will become of her in the aspect?"

I nodded.

"With the way Nozomi is I wouldn't doubt if half the Sound would follow her to Hell and back by now and say 'Screw Orochimaru'."

"I hope you're right."

"If I know one thing she's tough even if she doesn't always know it."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt she's thrown Kabuto through a few walls by now."

"And Orochimaru banging his head off the wall asking himself 'Why did I bring her here?"

We both burst out laughing. I had never seen this side of Koharu before. Koharu turned to leave. "Koharu...?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you keep such a close eye on Nozomi?"

Koharu was silent for a moment. "I often thought she'd take my place on the Council one of these days. And no doubt do a better job than I ever had." With that she left.

_Who'd have thought?_

Another knock interrupted my thoughts. "Yes?" _Now what?_

"We're back." I turned to see Jiraiya, Naruto, Kitsune, Shikamaya, Xia and Sakura standing in the doorway. Their expressions were hard to read, sad, disappointed yet it looked like they understood something.

"What-?"

Shikamaya threw a Paper Shuriken, it stuck in the desk. Shikamaya can put her memories onto a piece of paper. This was something she had come up with. Moving pictures. She can do up to an hour if I recall correctly.

The back of the picture was facing me. I pulled it out carefully. I nearly dropped it.

There were fourteen people, a mixture of adults and teenagers. I recognized some of the from the Invasion. But that wasn't what shocked me. Nozomi looked so... Broken... But the way the people were surrounding her... It wasn't a defensive formation, they looked ready to let her go but willing to take her away. What surprised me more was who Nozomi was standing beside... Kabuto...

Shikamaya's POV

Picture Memory Flashback

A group of thirteen stepped out of a tunnel. They looked like there was a fourteenth person they were shielding.

"Where is Nozomi!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't have to yell. She's right here." Kabuto and several others stepped aside.

"Nozomi thank-" the words died in my throat.

That wasn't the Nozomi I knew. This one looked so broken yet some of her old self lingered. Wood raced towards us and chased us out of the base. _Why is she attacking us!_

Sasame, a girl from the Fuma Clan who had kinda been shoved on us somehow, fell on top a Sakura as we were shoved out of the base by Nozomi's wood.

"What's going on? Why is Nozomi acting like this?" Xia asked in dismay.

The large group of people climbed over the interlocked branches, Nozomi was the last to walk out. Now that we were in better lighting I could see her more clearly.

Her knee length pants and off the shoulder top were sky blue, her light green skirt was shaped like a leaf, she didn't wear a forehead protector. _At least that much._

She walked out of the wood infested entryway of the base. She looked like she hadn't seen the light of day in a while. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

The other thirteen people stood behind her, one of them broke the ranks and stood beside Nozomi. It was that creep Kabuto.

"Nozomi! Get away-!" Naruto started to beg for her to return but Nozomi lifted her hands.

She made signs but they weren't Ninjutsu signs. _Sign language? Why won't she just talk?_

"She says it's good to see you again." Kabuto glanced at us but didn't take his eyes off of Nozomi's hands as they continued to sign. "And wants to know why you're here."

"Why are we here? To bring you home of course!" Naruto yelled. "Nozomi stop playing around!"

"Hold on, Naruto." Grandpa Jiraiya said taking a step forward. "I don't think she can talk."

Nozomi nodded sadly.

"What happened?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked, he was addressing all of the Sound Shinobi.

Nozomi's face remained the same, but I've known her long enough to know she wanted nothing more than to cry. Kabuto put a hand on Nozomi's bare shoulder.

"Get your hands off my cousin!" Naruto went at Kabuto with a Kunai. Nozomi moved so quickly I could barely register what had just happened.

The next thing I could understand Naruto had hit a tree and Nozomi was standing protectively in front of the Sound Shinobi.

My team was silent with shock.

"Nozomi." Kabuto put his hands on her shoulders, she instantly relaxed and stood beside him again, though slightly in front.

"Nozomi, you and Sasuke have to come back!" Sakura begged.

Something weird happened when Sasuke's name was mentioned. All of the Sound Shinobi looked murderous.

"After what he did he deserves to die!" One of them spat, it was the Crystal user.

"He's a sick son of a-"

Nozomi raised her hand and the flute Kunoichi was silenced. Nozomi signed.

"Sasuke isn't here. He was moved to a different base two weeks after the... Incident." Kabuto seemed to know sign language and was Nozomi's interpreter.

"What incident?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked.

The Sound Shinobi's expressions were ones filled with disgust.

"Sasuke-" the Crystal wielder tried to explain but she was to filled with anger to continue.

"I see..." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

"What the heck am I missing?" Xia asked. _Typical Xia._

"No! Sasuke wouldn't-!" Sakura started to protest but the glares of the Sound Shinobi made her stop.

"Take it from the person who stopped him from going any farther." Kabuto said. "He. Hurt. Her." Kabuto's grip on Nozomi's shoulders tightened.

Nozomi looked down at her bare feet. Kabuto turned Nozomi to face him. "If you want to go we won't stop you."

Shock filled the air like lightning. _He's giving her a choice... Why...?_

Nozomi turned her head to look at us and then back at the Sound Shinobi. She turned her whole body to face us. Her birthmarks started to glow. The moon glowed green and the sun glowed gold. The marks glowed brighter and we were engulfed in the two different colored lights.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Nozomi was showing us her memories. The song "Concrete Angel" rang in my ears. I don't if it was just me hearing this.

They were all of her time in the Sound, the lives she had saved while she was here, the people she had comforted, moments of laughter, some where she was playing a piano and several people were playing other instruments. It was like watching a silent movie. She showed a part of when Sasuke "hurt" her. All she showed of that was Sasuke approaching her, I saw Nozomi give a silent scream in the memory. She showed us her weaker moments after she was "hurt" up until now.

The green and gold light returned. We were back outside the base. My team and I were mortified at what we had just seen. I noticed that everyone, except Nozomi was crying. Sakura fell to her knees in disbelief. Grandpa Jiraiya was trying to maintain his composer but was shaking slightly.

I noticed Nozomi was signing.

"I miss Konoha and my family and my friends." Kabuto translated. "But the people here need me more than the Leaf does."

I felt my heart ache. I wanted to beat some sense into Nozomi but I knew what she was explaining made sense. I walked up to Nozomi. "You won't forget where you're from right?" I held up my left fist to show the scar. Nozomi smiled and held up her scar. We fell into each other's arms. Nozomi pulled away and signed something. I looked at Kabuto confused.

"She said to keep Naruto and Xia in line for her."

"What a drag." I sighed. Nozomi gave a silent laugh, then her face went kinda blank and she collapsed. Kabuto caught her.

"Typical Nozomi." A brown haired Kunoichi said.

"Does something amazing and faints!" a blue eyed Kunoichi said. The entire group of Sound Shinobi burst into laughter, it wasn't cruel laughter just... Laughter.

"Take care of her." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

"Don't worry." "We'll look after her." "Like she's done for us." There were many similar comments were given. The Sound Shinobi took off before anything else could be said. Kabuto was carrying Nozomi away from us bridal style._ Nozomi..._

The base exploded and caved in. None of that mattered now. Nozomi wasn't coming back home.

End Paper Memory Flashback

Everyone in Grandma Tsunade's office was silent.

"She never does do what's best for herself does she?" We all turned. Koharu stood there. I hadn't realized she was standing there when I preformed my Paper Memory.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She decided to stay because the _people_ of the Sound need her. She would have been better off taking that young man's offer to let her go but she thought of all the people who needed her there and stayed for them."

"What about us!" Xia screamed. "We need her!"

"That's not the way Nozomi saw things." I spoke. "We want her back but those broken people need her. They were willing to let her have what she wanted but she stayed where she was needed."

"That is exactly what I'm saying young lady." Koharu said.

Grandma Tsunade stared at the picture. She was shaking with rage.

"Hime?"

Grandma Tsunade jumped through the glass, not even bothering to use the door.

"Let her blow off some steam." I said. _To be honest I need to do the same. I wonder if I can beat Shikamaru in a game of Shogi? _

_**Author's Notes**_

I started a poll on my user! What you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know! Only like two or three people let me know what they think! I'm not asking you to review every chapter! Just once in a while so I know how I'm doing!


	67. Book Three Chap 21

Book Three: Silent Angel- Why Can't My Life Be Simple?

* * *

Kabuto's POV

We all had reached the next base the day after evacuation. Nozomi had been out for two days and Kimimaro was still in that 'Coma Coffin'. Everyone was anxious to see if Nozomi and Kimimaro would wake up. Nozomi's birthmarks were glowing slightly. I can't help but wonder if those two birthmarks are the reason she doesn't need an IV or anything to keep her alive. I had no idea what Kimimaro's state was as the 'Coma Coffin' wouldn't open. No one was dumb enough to mess with it either.

Her birthmarks suddenly stopped glowing and she stirred. I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. _Why do I care about her?_

Nozomi's POV

I sat in the Grove stroking Sumi gently.

"You should have gone home." Sumi said.

_I know_.

"Why won't you speak, dear?"

_I can't. I try but nothing will come._

Sumi sighed. "Tsukiko and... No it can't be!"

_It can't be who?_

"Lady Satsuki." Sumi breathed.

Tsukiko came out of the brush with a woman who looked ancient. The old woman shared Tsukiko's purple eyes, though her left eye looked somewhat blind.

"Lady Satsuki." Sumi got up and dipped her head in respect for the old woman.

I stood up and gave a small bow myself. _**"Who are you?"**_ I signed.

"Ah, yes." The old woman said. "Nozomi, third Jinchuriki of Sumi, heir of the Wood Kekkei Genkai, Medical-Nin, extremely talent Water Style user, poet, piano player and mute." She finished. She looked like she was thinking. "You know if you were a character in a book many would say you were overdone."

I didn't know whether that was a complement or an insult.

Satsuki laughed. "Yes. Yes. There is no doubt you are your mother's daughter."

My head snapped up. _**"My mother?"**_ The woman had captured my attention.

"Ooh, yes. Your mother... She was a very bright girl. Though you defiantly surpass her." Her purple eyes searched me. "I knew her very well and she would be proud of your decision to stay where you are need most over your own desires. She had similar choices, but she didn't chose right with some of them... Aw now, one mustn't speak of the dead in such ways."

_**"I repeat. Who are you?"**_

"I am Satsuki, younger sibling to Ichiro the Uchiha Clan Ancestor. Older sister to Hashirama the Senju Clan Ancestor. Daughter of Nobuyuki and Reiki."

_**"How can you be alive?"**_

Satsuki laughed. "A curious one you are! Much like Tsukiko was when she was younger!"

"Lady Satsuki, please." Tsukiko blushed.

"Dear, there is nothing wrong with being curious!" Satsuki laughed her rusty laugh. "Now Nozomi I have seen many trials for you, none are easy. Dealing with old friends who are unsure of what to think, dear, dear, those situations are never easy. There are people around you who would follow you to the deepest depths and farthest corners of the Earth and back. But be warned... There are some who seek to destroy you."

Her words were swirling in my head.

"I have also seen three young girls about seven. They will give you hell." _Great_. "But they will become some of your most loyal Shinobi."

_My most loyal Shinobi? My? God why can't my life be simple!_

"That is all you are ready to know for now, dear. I will see you again." Satsuki turned and disappeared through the undergrowth.

Tsukiko stayed. "I am so proud of you, Nozomi. Your mother is too." Tsukiko smiled warmly at me before she followed Satsuki, "Oh, by the way. Nice choice with 'Concrete Angel'." Tsukiko winked at me before she vanished.

Light claimed me.

Kabuto's POV

Nozomi sat up slowly.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

Nozomi rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed.

"Well someone's energetic." I raised an eyebrow.

Nozomi shrugged and looked around. She sighed.

"You still aren't going to talk are you?"

_**"I can't."**_

"Alright then." I shrugged. "We haven't been able to get Kimimaro out of that coffin... Is he even alive?"

_**"Yes. It's called a Coma Coffin."**_ Nozomi rolled her eyes.

"We have our work cut out for us." I went on. "With Kimimaro as ill as he is and working on a solution to Orochimaru's arms..."

Nozomi snapped her fingers. I looked at her. _**"Bones has a month! If we don't come up with something by then he's through! Forget Cockroach's arms! They can wait! But Bones can't!"**_

_A month! Kimimaro has a month! God why can't my life be simple!_


	68. Book Three Chap 22

Book Three: Silent Angel- The Promised Shinobi!

* * *

Kabuto's POV

Nozomi poured herself over book after book trying to come up with something. We had been researching in vain for a week. She looked over all of Kimimaro's medical files. Her lips would move silently as she read, often signing _**"I'm missing something."**_

_**"You're not. We don't know enough about his body to do anything."**_ I'd reply

_**"You need to be a little positive."**_

Tayuya would often sit in here with us, getting whatever we needed. Tayuya never admitted it but she loved Kimimaro.

I watched Nozomi reread _'A History The Land of Water's Clans'_. She covered her face in her hands. Suddenly she slammed her hand down on the table. Tayuya jumped a foot in the air. Nozomi sprang up and grabbed a book from the shelf, she flipped the pages so fast I thought she might rip a page.

She stopped, skimmed the page and grinned. Nozomi plopped down in her chair and scribbled something down on a sheet of paper. She scanned it carefully, her grin spread even further. She slapped the paper down in front of me.

I glanced over it dumbfounded. "I don't believe it..."

"What? What is it?" Tayuya asked excitedly.

"I think she's done it."

Nozomi gave me a raspberry. I have to admit I deserved it.

"Really?" Tayuya looked like she was on Cloud Nine.

Nozomi grinned. _**"The plant is in the Land of Waves. It's rare on a global status as it only grows there. But in the Land of Waves it's as common as a clover. Pay up!"**_

Note to self, never bet against Nozomi. You'll wind up broke. I tossed Nozomi her winnings. _Great. I'm out an entire month's salary. Have to admit, she really does beat the odds though._

Nozomi was leaving the next day for the Land of Waves. The other members of the Sound Five wanted to go but taking too many might attract too much attention. In the end only Tayuya and Su were going with Nozomi to the Land of Waves. The only reason Su was going was because she knew sign language as she had a deaf little sister once. What happened to her is beyond me.

I was helping Nozomi pack a few medicines and a few books when Lord Orochimaru walked in.

"Lord Orochimaru." I said respectively, but some part of me wanted to attack him.

Nozomi barely inclined her head, her eyes were of pure defiance. Nozomi hadn't actually gotten permission to go. She was just going whether he liked it or not.

"You didn't clear this with me." Lord Orochimaru said.

_**"I don't care what you think, I'm going."**_

Lord Orochimaru had no idea what she was saying. I groaned inwardly. "She said 'I don't careyou think, I'm going."

"And if I say no?"

_**"I repeat. I don't care what you think, I'm going. And if you have a problem with it go to Hell."**_

"I repeat. I don't care what you think, I'm going. And if you have a problem with it... Well I don't think I have to translate that last bit."

Nozomi gave a silent laugh. Sign language for 'go to Hell' was the middle finger and let's face it everyone knows that one.

"Well if you're going to go then I want you to take something with you..." Lord Orochimaru grinned cruelly.

_Oh no... He's not going to make her take Sasuke go with her is he?_

Orochimaru made a motion with his head, as if signaling for someone behind him to come in. Three girls, about seven, came into the room. The one in the middle had silver eyes and dark blond hair, she looked strangely unresponsive somehow. The girl to her right had light blue hair and green eyes, her expression was almost bitter. The last and third girl she looked like a shy kid, with light purple hair, aqua blue eyes.

"From now on these girls are your responsibility, Nozomi." With that he left. But not before Nozomi whacked him in the back of the head with her Wood Whip. All three of the girls giggled at this.

The girl in the middle looked like she hadn't heard any of it, she laughed because of what she saw but she looked confused as to why she was left with us. _Weird..._

"Megumi's deaf..." The purple haired girl said quietly.

_**"Well that works out well for me. I'm mute."**_

_**"Really?"**_ the deaf girl, Megumi asked in sign language.

Nozomi nodded. Megumi looked at the other two girls and grinned. _These three are going to give Nozomi trouble._

_**"Pack a week's worth of things. We leave in the morning."**_ with that Nozomi went back to putting things in her backpack.

The three girls nodded and left without a word.

I snapped my fingers to get Nozomi's attention, it was something Nozomi did to get people's attention and I kind of picked it up. She looked up at me.

_**"Those three are going to give you trouble."**_

_**"I know, it'll be fun."**_

_**"What's the matter with you? Back in the Leaf all you ever wanted was your own Squad."**_

_**"I am happy, but right now I want to stay focused on the task at hand. Saving Bones' life."**_

_**"Why give you a deaf girl? He normally kills people with disabilities. He thinks its kinder."**_

_**"Maybe because I'm one of three people who know sign language in the whole of Oto?"**_

_**"Might be."**_ I shrugged. _What is he up to?_


	69. Book Three Chap 23

Book Three: Silent Angel- Departure: Sisters Reunited!

* * *

Tayuya's POV

I was dressed and waiting near the exit of the base. We were supposed to leave an hour ago and no one was here yet but me. _Okay this is typical of Su but not Nozomi. _"Dam it."

I saw Nozomi coming through the dim light. "Bout time you got here!" I noticed there were three extra people with her. Three girls who looked about seven. "What's up with the kids?"

_**"They're my Genin."**_

I knew a little sign language from my time with Nozomi but all I could recognize was 'My' and 'Genin'. But I got what she was saying. "Whatever so long as they don't slow us down. What are your names?"

"My name is Ayame." The light purple haired girl said. "That's Nami." She pointed to the blue haired girl. "And that's Megumi..." She sounded pretty shy.

_**"Where is she?"**_ Nozomi signed.

"Su's always late." I scoffed. "What's her problem?" I looked at the blond girl, she was staring at me blankly.

"Megumi's deaf..." Ayame said quietly.

_Oops!_

"Sorry I'm late!" Su said as she raced toward us. We all turned, Megumi turned once she saw us turn. Su was brushing her dark blond shoulder length hair as she ran. "I couldn't find-!" She stopped in midsentence.

Su's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. _Megumi..._ I knelt down in front of the deaf girl and put a hand on her cheek. _**"Is that really you, Imoto?"**_

_**"One-Chan?"**_ Megumi signed before she fell into my arms.

Flashback

Megumi was sitting on my bed playing cards, it was a typical afternoon for us in Oto. Or so we thought. There was a knock on the door. Megumi and I looked up. Megumi may be deaf but she could channel chakra into the air around her, enabling her to see sound waves. She didn't know what they were saying but she could determine if someone's voice was high or low pitch, and eventually recognize who was speaking.

"Yes?"

Lord Orochimaru came in.

"Lord Orochimaru." I said, both my sister and I got up and bowed.

"I need to borrow your sister for something." that was all he said.

I was hesitant. _**"He wants you for something."**_

Megumi shrugged and walked over to Lord Orochimaru. I never saw her again... Until now.

End Flashback

Here she was. In my arms. I released her.

_**"Where have you been? What happened? Are you alright?"**_

_**" I'm fine. I don't know what happened and I don't know where I've been, I just woke up yesterday."**_

Megumi never answered in questions in order. I stood up holding her hand.

"What are these three doing here?" I asked.

_**"Orochimaru gave them to me. They're my Genin."**_ I couldn't help but see a bit of pride in Nozomi's light brown eyes as she signed this. _**"Of course I know these three are going to give me Hell. But I look forward to it."**_ Nozomi smirked glancing down at the three young girls.

"I don't mean to be insensitive but Kimimaro's dying." Tayuya said awkwardly.

"Right." I said. The six of us left the base. I couldn't believe it... My sister was alive!

Nozomi's POV

We had covered a lot of ground before sunset. I stopped and turned off the road and into a field.

"Nozomi? What the h-" Tayuya remembered there were small children present.

I closed my eyes, I could see my birthmarks glowing from behind my eyelids. This wasn't like all the other times I had used Energy. This time I felt in control. I opened my eyes and the wood house was coming out of the ground. I walked over and opened the door. The others followed.

Tayuya's POV

Dream Realm

I stood in the middle of a forest. "Hello?" my voice echoed around me.

Nozomi stepped out of the shadows, smiling. She motioned for me to follow. She bolted before I had a chance to even move. Nozomi ran through the forest smoothly, she jumped over streams and over bushes. I scrambled to keep up with.

"Wait up!" I called.

Nozomi halted that very second, I nearly ran into her. She grabbed my wrist and pushed me through the bushes. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Kin?"

"Tayuya!" Kin exclaimed as she raced over to me.

_God I wish this wasn't a dream._


	70. Book Three Chap 24

Book Three: Silent Angel- Memories of Pure Pain!

* * *

Tayuya's POV

I blinked in the morning light that crept through an open window. _Why did it have to be a dream?_

I sat up slowly in my sleeping bag. Two of the girls were sleeping near each other, Ayame and Nami I think, the deaf girl was curled up with Su. I glanced over by the window where Nozomi had fallen asleep by. Her things were packed and ready but she was nowhere to be seen. I noticed there was a note on the door.

Went into town for food and money.

Be back around noon.

Nozomi

_What are we supposed to do until then? Great! Aren't theses her Genin?_ I sighed in frustration. My stomach growled. _And no breakfast! Dam! _

I went to go find something to eat.

Su's POV

I woke up with Megumi's dark blond tickling my nose. Megumi wasn't easy to wake up, even before she went deaf.

Flashback

I came home from work in the market to one of the most horrific things I've ever seen. Megumi was lying unconscious on the floor. Something liquid surrounded her head. I walked over and stuck my finger in it. _Blood! It's my sister's blood!_

I ran as fast as I could into town for the local doctor. I waited outside the house anxiously as the doctor examined Megumi. _Please let her be alright! Please!_

The doctor came out solemn faced. _No! God no! She isn't dead! She can't be!_

"Su, your sister is alive, thank God, but..."

"But what?" I felt my heart stop.

"She's deaf. There is extensive damage done to her eardrums."

"Oh my God..." I breathed.

"This kind of damage isn't normally done in one shot like that. By the looks of things this has happened before multiple times."

"My mother..." I couldn't say anything else, the words died in my throat.

"I see..."

I didn't need to say anything else. The next day my sister and I were placed in the orphanage run by the nuns. Our mother committed suicide the night she had dammed my sister to a world of silence. My father? What father?

End Flashback

I untangled myself from her and glanced around. Nozomi was gone, but by the looks of Tayuya's stuff she was still asleep. I shrugged. I glanced at Nozomi's note on the door. _Tayuya can watch them for a little bit. I gotta find something to eat._

Ayame's POV

I woke up and there was no one in the house but Nami and Megumi. I saw a note on the door. _They left us alone! No! Not again! Please not again!_

Flashback

I walked into my old home. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I searched the whole house. They were nowhere to be found. I raced to their room and flung open the door. The dresser drawers were open and empty. A piece of paper lay folded on the bed.

I walked over toward the bed, my hand shook as I reached for it.

Dear Ayame,

Your mother and I can't support you anymore. Please understand that we love you dearly, but we can't survive like this. From month to month, day to day. I know you'll be fine on your own. You're my little trouper. Be strong, be well, be safe.

With Love,

Your parents

End Flashback

I walked over toward the note that was pinned to the door.

Went into town for food and money.

Be back around noon.

Nozomi

A wave of relief crashed over me, but it wasn't enough to get rid of most of my anxiety. I practically crawled over to Nozomi Sensei's belongings. I leaned up against her backpack.

_She'll be back. She'll be back. She'll be back._ The thoughts whirled in my head as rocked silently. _She'll be back. She'll be back. She'll be back._

Megumi's POV

I woke to my world of silence. My sister wasn't there, most likely to go find something to eat. Tayuya was gone, she might have gone with Su. I noticed Ayame was rocking by the mute girl's things. I saw a note on the door. _Did they?_

I walked over to the message and read it. Apparently the mute girl's name was Nozomi. I didn't understand why Ayame was freaking out like that, she said she was coming back. I knew of Ayame's past but...

I walked over to Ayame and wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't help but think of when Lord Orochimaru...

Flashback

I couldn't hear it but I could see the sound waves. The other nine children around me were screaming. I felt the same burning sensation as they did but this pain was nothing compared to the pain I felt that night when my so called mother beat me to deafness. I grabbed the hands of the two girls who lay next to me. _We'll make it. We'll make it. We'll make it._

The next day I couldn't move, I was in so much pain. Almost as much as the horrible night. I glanced next to me to the right, Ayame was asleep as if the pain was gone. To my left Nami lay motionless, but I could see the sound waves of her heartbeat, and I could feel her breath.

Light flooded the room as the door opened, I closed my eyes tightly. I felt Ayame jerk awake, she released my hand and sat up slowly.

I saw Lord Orochimaru was saying something. With that he and Ayame left with Orochimaru. I screamed, the only reason I knew was because I saw my sound waves and felt the vibrations. Orochimaru turned on the spot and Nami jolted awake.

I think Orochimaru said, "Three out of ten."

End Flashback

Nami's POV

I woke to see Megumi's arms wrapped around Ayame and the teenage girls were gone. I read the note and scoffed. _Yeah sure_._ In the end she'll just leave us to die. Why bother with her?_

Flashback

I woke in a small, dark, confined space. "Hello?" I realized where I was. _A coffin! They think I'm dead! NO!_

"HELP! PLEASE HELP! I'M NOT DEAD!" I sobbed. "I'm not dead... I'm not dead..." I fell into unconsciousness.

When I awoke in a dimly light room, in a bed. _Was it a dream?_

"Good. You're awake." I looked up. A pale man with creepy yellowish eyes stood over me. Somehow I knew he had saved me, but I didn't feel like I could trust him. I would later learn that this man was Lord Orochimaru and he would also leave me for dead.


	71. Book Three Chap 25

Book Three: Silent Angel- A New Squad Similar Beginings!

* * *

Megumi's POV

Ayame was shaking like a leaf in the wind. I felt bad for her but I was getting restless. I hated not doing something. Nami was standing in a corner looking bitter, but she was always like that.

I stood up and walked over to the door. _**"Come on. If they aren't coming we're going to find them."**_

_**"Why bother? They left us." **_Nami signed bitter as always.

_**"Her note said she was coming back... We should just wait here."**_ Ayame signed shaking still.

_**"Well I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing."**_ I was getting annoyed but I didn't let them know that.

_**"Alright. It beats just standing here." **_Nami walked over to me. Ayame got up as she pretty much had no choice but to come.

The house Nozomi had made sat near a cliff overlooking the village below. It would be quicker if we climbed down from here rather than taking the road. I started to descend and motioned with my head for them to follow. I saw Nami sigh and follow me down. By the time Nami and I were at the bottom Ayame was just starting to climb down, glancing upward every now and then as if unsure if we were doing the right thing. Nami yelled something to Ayame that made her scramble down. Sometimes I hate being deaf, I miss so much of what's going on.

_**"Where should we look?"**_ Ayame asked when we got into town.

I hesitated. To be honest I have no clue where Nozomi was going to get money. Maybe we could play the hungry children bit. God knows we looked the part. Our clothes were getting small, they were tattered and worn, colors faded. We could pull it off...

Nami's POV

We scored BIG with the hungry children bit. Of course it was Megumi being deaf that really hit it home! We were able to buy a pound of candy! YES! I may be bitter but I love sweets! We split the prize evenly amongst ourselves. If the teens want some they can get their own. I always felt a bit more playful when candy was in the mixture.

I grabbed Ayame's bag of candy and ran with it. They knew I was playing.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ayame raced after me.

I bolted down an alley. Ayame caught me and pinned me to the wall. "Give. It. Back." she hissed.

_Oops. I forgot about __her __dissociative personality disorder._ I handed her the bag.

"Thank you!" she went back to her sweet self. Behind her Megumi rolled her eyes, she may be deaf but she still knew what was going on.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a group of five men were blocking the only exit.

Ayame, Megumi and I took our positions, ready to fight.

"Oh isn't this cute!" "Those little girls think they stand a chance?" Their jeers were really irking me.

Megumi naturally wasn't bothered by it. I doubt she would have been even if she _could _hear. But they were ticking me off.

"Eternal Nightmare!" I trapped one of them in my Genjutsu. Sadly that's the extent of my powers, one person. But what I was making him go through wasn't pleasant. But sinking in lava isn't pleasant for anyone, I think.

"Ooh! Tough girl!" more taunts and jeers came.

Ayame must have noticed the puddle near the men's feet because they were frozen in place. At the same time Megumi went at one of them with a kunai. _We are so out of sync with each other!_

Before me was a mugger and Megumi ice sculpture.

"What did you do that for!" I shouted. "She was going for it!"

"She was in my way!" Ayame's violent side was showing through.

I wasn't able to hold my Genjutsu any longer. The man I had just released stood up and came at me. _How did he recover so quickly? _I pulled out a Kunai and charged at him as well. At the same time Ayame shot an icicle at him but it got me by the hem of my short dress and pinned me to the wall.

"Will you two stop getting in my way!" Ayame couldn't hold it any longer and the ice melted. One of the men had Megumi in a headlock, her legs were kicking violently in midair. Unfortunately for Megumi the man was wearing shin guards.

_We're so dead!_

At that moment all of the men fell simultaneously. Megumi was able to gain her footing before the mad fell on top of her. She scrambled over to us.

I looked up to see Nozomi standing there, the golden glow that was around her hand was fading. She didn't look too happy. In fact she kinda scared me.

Her hands we shaking with rage as she signed. _**"What the hell are you three doing here? Where's the others? They were supposed to be watching you!"**_ she walked towards us slowly.

We backed up against the chain fence behind us. She stood inches from us and knelt down. Her light brown eyes scanned us carefully. Her anger was replaced with relief and she smiled gently. _**"At least you're alright."**_

_Why does she care?_ Ayame looked ready to cry, Megumi was confused. Me, I just wanted this day to be over, I wanted to run but there was nowhere to go. I don't know what I want.

_**"Let's go and get you three cleaned up."**_ she paused. _**"And maybe some new clothes while we're at it."**_ She picked up the candy that littered the alley and left without looking to see if we would follow.

Ayame followed without hesitating, Megumi thought a moment and followed as well. I didn't want to follow her but the way I saw it I had no choice but to go with them. _Why did she have to see us like that? Why? _

I may not like her much, but I cannot deny her strength in battle. Or maybe it was the fact that we were forced to be with her that I don't like her either way it's still embarrassing.

I guess we could have been given someone worse. Can't think of who but... Oh well, maybe I can learn something from her. I can't put my finger on it but there was something about her that reminded me of the three of us; Megumi, Ayame and I. _What is secretes is she hiding?_


	72. Book Three Chap 26

Book Three: Silent Angel- A Midnight Stroll

* * *

Naruto's POV

Kitsune and I raced through the Dream Realm. We had to tell the others what had happened. They were already waiting for us in the Clearing.

"What's this about?" Gaara asked. Despite what I had to tell them I could barely hold back a laugh. It is so hard to take Gaara seriously with Shukaku on his head.

"Did Nozomi go back to the Leaf?" Yugito asked hopefully.

"No." I wish I didn't have to tell them this. "She's never coming back." I clenched my fists, Kitsune rested his head in between his paws.

Everyone was shocked. "Why would Nozomi stay there? Did they force her to stay?" Fu asked quickly and anxiously.

"They gave her the option to go. They were... They were going to let her go, just like that. But she chose to stay..."

"They were willing to let her go?" Killer Bee wasn't going to rap, not at a time like this.

"Well... Orochimaru wasn't there. It was just a bunch of his Ninja but they were all going to let her leave. But Nozomi said, or signed, that the Leaf wanted her but the people of the Sound needed her."

"Signed?" Shukaku asked from on top of Gaara's head.

"Yeah. She wouldn't talk at all. From what I got she doesn't talk anymore..."

"It makes sense." Yugito said. "A lot of girls go silent after..."

"What are we going to do?" Cho asked.

"Let her stay." I said. "If she thinks she's needed there let her stay. Besides..." I perked up. "She normally is right about these things."

The others looked like they didn't want to believe what they had heard.

"I just hope she'll be alright." Yugito said.

"By the sound of things she's made plenty of friends." Fu said. "By the end of year she'll probably have more than half of the Sound Village following her!"

"I wouldn't doubt that." Hachirou said shaking his horned head. Everyone was soon pretty confident that Nozomi was alright. Well, everyone but Yugito.

Ayame's POV

Why do I have a feeling we're in trouble? I knew we shouldn't have left! The three of us followed Nozomi Sensei back to the house. When we got there Tayuya and Su were standing there both looking a bit panicked. Relief spread across their faces as we approached.

"Nozomi, I thought Tayuya was asleep when I left! I'm so sorry!"

"You should have checked!" Tayuya snapped.

"Oh yeah! Well-!" Su's comeback was cut off by a whistle from Nozomi Sensei.

_I didn't know she could do that...-_ Sweet Me

_Of course she can! She's mute not breathless or whatever!-_ Violent Me

_Okay... Sorry...-_ Sweet Me

_**"Knock it off!" **_Nozomi Sensei signed. _**"Let's just eat and we can get moving."**_ She sighed.

_Do you need me to explain that too?-_ Violent Me

"Where'd you get the money, Nozomi?" Tayuya asked while we were eating brunch. I sighed this to Megumi so she would know what was going on.

_**"Gambling Hall."**_ Nozomi Sensei shrugged.

_**"How did you get in?"**_ Megumi asked, clearly intrigued.

_**"Transformation Jutsu."**_ Nozomi Sensei shrugged. _**"I have notoriously good luck with gambling, unlike my grandmother."**_

"Cool." Nami said, she was clearly impressed. Nozomi Sensei nodded, acknowledging Nami's comment.

_**"Let's go. We've wasted enough time already." **_Nozomi Sensei got up and the house behind her sank into the ground.

We reached the Land of Waves two days later. Along the way Nami, Megumi and I had gotten some new clothes as our old ones were pretty much rags.

Mine new outfit was _so _cute! It was similar to Nozomi Sensei's. Only my pants were the same shade as an iris flower. My top was the same color as my pants and I also wore an off the shoulder top but the sleeves clung to my arms and didn't hang loosely like Nozomi Sensei's did. I also had a skirt similar to Nozomi Sensei's only mine looked like a water droplet instead of a leaf. Nami called me a kiss up. But personally I just like the outfit and maybe I did model it after Nozomi Sensei's. There's nothing wrong with it.

Megumi got a silvery colored elbow length shirt, with a buttercup yellow, layered pixie like skirt. Nami got some black net fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, ankle length black pants and a grey tank top.

Nami wanted to get a black tube top but Nozomi Sensei wasn't going to let her wear something like that. Nami wasn't too happy about it but kinda let it go since Nozomi Sensei signed Nami could get the gloves as well if she got the tank top instead of the tube top.

I felt rich as can be in my new outfit. Megumi looked like she was happy she was out of the rags. Nami probably couldn't care less.

"Where are we going exactly?" Nami asked and signed. "Or are we just wandering around until we find that stupid plant?"

_**"I have some friends out this way who might help us."**_ Nozomi Sensei signed.

"And that stupid plant is going to save my friends life you little-" Tayuya's little rant was cut off by a glare from Nozomi Sensei.

We stopped walking when it was getting dark and we found a clearing to spend the night in. When everyone else was asleep I snuck out of the house. I walked down the road to see if there was a town nearby.

"What are you doing out so late?" Someone stepped out the forest.

"Ummm..."


	73. Book Three Chap 27

Book Three: Silent Angel- Ice Angel!

* * *

Ayame's POV

The person walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The person had long dark hair and was wearing a kimono. The teenager looked like a girl but I could tell it was a boy. "Out for a midnight stroll?"

"Umm... Yes?" I felt unsure of whether to run or not. I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but something told me I could trust this boy.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around the village." The boy indicated to the town on the horizon.

"Who are you?" I countered.

"Fair enough." The boy shrugged. "I'm Haku."

"My name is Ayame." I said. "And you're right I'm not from around here."

"Traveling with your parents?" Haku asked.

"No. With some friends."

Haku had a faraway look to his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked tilting my head to one side.

"Oh, nothing. Me and my friend used to travel all the time but..." Haku smiled. "Things all happened so fast after we came here it's hard to explain."

"I have time." I sat down in the grass in front of him.

Haku's story had me captured. How his parents died, him being found by Zabuza of the Hidden Mist... But what intrigued me most was about a girl named Nozomi who had come from the Leaf with her and her cousin's squads. The Nozomi in the story can't be my Sensei... Can it?

"And that's all there is." Haku finished.

"Is there like a pond or something nearby?"

"Yes, just that way." Haku pointed to where he had come from. "Why?"

"There is something I want to show you."

Nozomi's POV

I opened my eyes the second I heard the door shut. _Where does she think she's going?_

I sat up and put my hip pouch on. I glanced back at the others, they were defiantly asleep. I melded through the wall.

I bit my thumb and traced the crescent scar in blood. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. Smoke surrounded me. As it cleared I saw the figure I had been yearning to hold, to feel, to even see. Sumi.

I fell to my knees and spread my arms as Sumi raced toward me. I buried my face in her soft golden fur that seemed to glow in the moon light. I stood up slowly, still holding Sumi.

"Nozomi, I've missed you so much."

_I've missed you too._ I felt a tear fall from my eye as I looked down at her. Sumi started liking my face. If I could laugh I would have been laughing so hard that it would have woken the others. I put her down and did a Transformation Jutsu to make her eleven tails become one. I wanted to be able to have her with me.

It felt so good to have Sumi in my arms again, I hated shifting her to one arm so I could Blank Out to look for Ayame.

God! That's something I haven't done in a while!

Ayame was following someone in the woods. It was too dark to see who it was.

_Ayame!_

I took off down the road, putting my compact in my pouch as I ran. I bolted off the road and jumped through the trees, my heart was racing. Something glinted in the moonlight as it shot towards me. I gracefully dodged them. _Senbon needles?_

I punched the ground as I landed. The Senbon thrower was sent flying, a tree wrapped its branches around him. I put Sumi down and walked toward him.

"It's been a while, Nozomi." I stopped in my tracks. _Haku?_ I walked cautiously toward him. It _was_ Haku.

"Nozomi Sensei!" Ayame burst from the bushes. "Don't hurt him!" Ayame tried to punch me but I grabbed her fist.

I smiled reassuringly at her. I released Haku from his binds. _**"Sorry about that." **_I signed once I release Ayame.

"What?" Haku was plainly confused.

"She said sorry about that." Ayame said going back to her normal sweet self.

Haku looked at me curiously but decided not to ask. "Who's that?" Haku asked indicating to Sumi.

_**"Su Me."**_ Well there's no sign language for Sumi.

"Sue Me?" Ayame asked confused.

"Oh, Sumi!" Haku said but he was confused. "Didn't Sumi have e-"

I made a jerking motion saying shut up. Haku was smart and didn't go any farther. Ayame looked at Sumi, tilting her head to one side.

"Sensei where did that wolf pup come from?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Sensei?" Haku asked.

_**"I'll explain later."**_ I signed and Ayame translated.

The Sun was rising on the horizon. _**"We better get back before the others have to go looking for us."**_

"But I wanted to show Haku something!" Ayame pouted.

_**"Alright."**_

Haku led the way to somewhere I didn't feel like asking. Ayame seemed to have taken a liking to my old friend sometimes she would run a little ways in front of us. "She's energetic." Sumi said good-naturedly from my arms.

We finally came to our destination. A pond... _That's what Ayame was so excited about?_

Ayame took a deep breath and stepped out onto the water. _So she already knows how to walk on water... That saves me some time if the other two know how to do it as well._

The water rose around Ayame, she bended it to her will. It formed shapes and swirls, some parts she froze, others she kept bending and shaping. When Ayame was satisfied with what she had done she turned to Haku and I as if for approval.

The ice behind her wasn't in any particular pattern, but it was beautiful none the less. The light of the rising Sun glinted off the ice. A large beam of Sunlight surrounded Ayame._ A little Ice Angel... Hmm... That has a ring to it..._

"Amazing..." Haku said. "She and I possess the same Kekkei Genkai..."

_Ayame... This is your true power... _


	74. Book Three Chap 28

Book Three: Silent Angel- Reunions and Greetings!

* * *

Ayame's POV

_Is Sensei scared of what I can do? Did I do well? What if-?_

_AH! Shut up! Who cares what they think?- _Violent Me, which I think I'll call Kioko. Kinda ironic but hey. It's getting boring putting Violent me. So from now on your name is Kioko.

_That's stupid!-_ Kioko

_I like it._

_Jerk-_ Kioko

I looked anxiously at Haku and Nozomi Sensei. Haku was looking over what I had done in amazement, Nozomi Sensei was smiling. My heart leapt. I ran off the water and stood in front of my Sensei. "Isn't it pretty?"

_**"It's very beautiful, Ice Angel."**_

"Ice Angel..." I grinned. _I like it!_

_For once we agree on something-_ Kioko

Nozomi Sensei picked me up, I giggled as she swung me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She whistled for the wolf pup to follow. Haku followed us back to the house.

Nozomi Sensei whistled when she opened the door. Tayuya, and Nami bolted awake. Su could sleep through anything and Megumi being deaf...

Nozomi put me down and walked over to Su and clapped her hands right beside her ear. Su jerked awake, waking Megumi in the process.

"What the Hell, Nozomi?" Tayuya asked rubbing the sleep the sleep from her eyes. Nami laughed at this. "Aw, shut it!"

"Whatever." Nami said rolling her eyes.

"You're no bottle of sunshine either!" Tayuya snapped.

"Ignore them. Their always crabby in the morning." I said.

Once everything calmed down and we were packed Nozomi Sensei made the house sink into the ground. Her abilities are incredible... But what's up with the wolf pup?

Nozomi's POV

Ayame pestered Haku with questions on the way to the town, all of them were about their Kekkei Genkai. Personally I don't blame her. If I met someone else who could use Wood Style I would be doing the same. Su was carrying Megumi piggy back, as Megumi went back to sleep. Tayuya was just staring off into space and Nami looked like she was in deep thought about something.

Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that little girl's mind. Nami was like the Shikamaya of the group, a little different but the basics are there. She obviously thought things through before she did them, that showed when she put the leader in her Genjutsu. Although she is more outspoken than Shikamaya.

Ayame was clearly Xia through and through. Hyper, sweet, both even use water style. Although Xia preferred hand to hand and her sword; Ayame liked using her Ice Style. There wasn't much difference between the two none the less.

Megumi... Well I don't know what to say about her. She doesn't let on much, even though she is deaf. She hid so much pain behind her mask. I don't know how else to describe her for now.

Me. I may not be a Jonin but when life gives you noodles make ramen. I did get the Squad but why? Orochimaru didn't trust me at all and why give me these three, clearly talented, but uncooperative and emotionally disturbed girls? Oh well. At least I have Sumi with me now.

My thoughts were cut off by movement that no one else noticed. I didn't know who it was but I had them bound by the branches of the surrounding trees. I had the branches bring him forth. _Zabuza! Oops._

"Long time no see. Now can you let me go?" Zabuza asked.

I gave a guilty smile as I released him. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. Sumi shook her head.

"Sensei you know him?" Ayame asked.

"Sensei?" Zabuza asked. "Didn't you become a Genin in May?"

_**"It's a long story."**_

Zabuza looked more confused.

"She said it's a long story." Su said. "And believe me it is."

"Great. We'll be translating for hours." Nami muttered.

I gave my silent laugh and shook my head. I tapped Nami on the head lightly. She just rolled her eyes.

Ayame was babbling away about random things, endlessly asking questions.

Many of the civilians recognized me as we walked through town. I waved to some of them.

"You're quite the celebrity around here." Tayuya commented.

"Well after what her, her cousins and their Squads did of course they'd be popular around here." Haku said.

"What did they do that was so great exactly?" Nami asked.

"They saved the village and us." Zabuza said.

"What that's it?" Nami asked. I cuffed her lightly on the head.

"There's a lot more to it than that." Haku said. "But from what Zabuza told me I slept through the good parts."

_**"I was told I missed the good parts!"**_ I gave my silent laugh.

"She said she was told she miss the good part." Ayame said. "What happened exactly? Haku told me a little bit but..."

"When did you two?" Su asked as she shifted Megumi, who was still sleeping.

"I went for a night stroll and we ran into each other and we started talking." Ayame said.

"Pretty much." Haku said. "I did most of the talking though. Although she did show me something very interesting."

"Oh?" Zabuza asked.

"She uses Ice Style as well." Haku said.

"Really? Well that is interesting." This Zabuza seemed so different than the one I first met. He seemed rather amused by Ayame's constant questions and random babble, understanding and patient with Nami's irritable attitude. _Who is he and what has he done with Zabuza?_

"What? How is that interesting?" Ayame asked. "I'm sure lots of-"

"Tayuya?" We whipped around.

Kin stood there in the streets with Tsunami, both of them had their arms filled with groceries. Kin placed her bags on the ground and walked slowly toward us.

"Kin!" Tayuya was in plain shock. The two sisters embraced, neither of them could stop crying.

"What are you doing here?" Kin asked once they pulled away from each other.

"Kimi- Nozomi- I- Oh it's a long story." Tayuya couldn't stop stuttering. "What are you doing here?"

"After the Invasion Zaku and I broke off from the others to go off on our own and we wound up here. I got sick, a family here helped us out and we've been here ever since." Kin said excitedly.

"How do you know her Kin?" Tsunami asked.

"She's my sister." Kin said her arm was around Tayuya's shoulder. "She never let me forget who was older either. Two minutes big whoop." Kin rolled her eyes.

"Okay now I'm really confused." Nami said.

"We'll explain later." Kin said dismissively. "It's good to see you, Nozomi."

"What am I?" Su asked. "Chopped liver?"

Even if they didn't fully know what was going on everyone laughed. "It's great to see you too, Su."

"Can we get to where ever the heck we're going so I can know what the hell is going on?" Nami asked. I cuffed her on the head a little harder this time.

_**"Great. Another Sailor Mouth." **_I signed.

"What? What did I do?" Tayuya asked.

I shook my head. Sometimes I really wish I could talk, life would be so much simpler.

_Then speak.-_ Sumi

_I can't. I want to. But I just can't._


	75. Book Three Chap 29

Book Three: Silent Angel- What the Hell Is Going On Around Here! ?

* * *

Nozomi's POV

"So what the heck is going on?" Boy Inari asked. I call him that because he and my old Sensei have the same name and it kept confusion down for me.

"Well-"

Kin started to speak but I have a better idea. _Genjutsu: Memory Flashback!_

The green and gold light engulfed the room. _Might as well start it with when I found out Squad Seven was in trouble._

"Who's doing this?" Tsunami asked.

"Nozomi." Su said. "Last time she did this was unconscious for two days afterward."

Everyone glanced at me, I just shrugged.

"You got your butt kicked by a little girl." Nami commented to Zabuza. I cuffed her over the head. "Ow! What'd I do?"

Watching the last few months really made me realize something... My life sucks. I never realized how much crap happened to me. I mean, I had several mental breakdowns, went into like four comas, had to leave my family behind... Some people would call it amazing that I survived so many things but I call it unlucky.

They laughed, cried, impressed, sometimes they just shook their heads and smiled. They were all degusted at what Sasuke did, soon they were caught up to the present.

"My respect for you just skyrocketed." Nami said. _But you're still going to give me Hell._ "Wow, Sensei you life sucks."

I shook my head. _Brat._

I released the Genjutsu, no time had passed.

"I have to agree with the kid." Tazuna said. "A lot of crap does tend to happen to you."

_**"I learn to live with it. Training in the morning, girls. Not too early, though. I hate waking up at dawn."**_

Nami's POV

I woke not too late, not too early, just like Nozomi said. I looked around; Megumi, Su, Tayuya and Ayame were gone.

I crawled out of the sleeping bag slowly. _I hate mornings. Just another day closer to death._ I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My bangs reached my chin but the rest of my hair was short, it didn't reach past my ears. I shook my head and ruffed my pale blue hair quickly. "Good enough."

I looked over my new outfit. It was rather plain I guess. Black pants that showed my ankles, a grey tank top, black sandals elbow length fishnet gloves... That's it. Not much to it. _Maybe I can sucker Nozomi into buying me a red skirt to go over top of the pants... _

_Nozomi can't be tricked like that, my friend._

It was that voice. A cool, but somehow warm, kind, female voice. I've been hearing it since a friend of mine died, Amaru. We had studied under the same Medic, Shinno. One day we found her dead, I don't know how she died. The rest of the day was fuzzy, I only remember pain.

I shook my head and walked to breakfast. When I got there Tsunami, Nozomi and the wolf pup were the only one's there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked sitting in an empty seat across from Nozomi.

"Haku's teaching Ayame some Ice Jutsu. Kin and Tayuya are catching up. Zabuza, Zaku and Inari are training and later Inari has lessons with my father. Megumi and Su left a while ago." Tsunami listed off. "And something tells me you two have some training to do as well. Looks like everyone's busy today." Tsunami said thoughtfully.

"What about you?" I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that she would be here by herself.

"Today's my day with my friends." Tsunami smiled. "It's our social day."

_Happy?_ the voice asked.

_Yeah, I'm good now._

After breakfast Nozomi took me out into the woods until we found a decent sized clearing. _What is she going to do?_

She sat down and closed her eyes.

_What the-?_ "What the heck are you doing? Should we be training?"

She opened one eye, jerked her head saying for me to come over and join her.

_She is your Sensei.-_ Voice

_NO! She. Is. Not. My. Sensei! My Sensei betrayed me!_

_You don't know Nozomi.-_ Voice

_And you do? Who are you anyway?_

_Just listen to her. She won't abandon you-_ Voice

I sighed and walked over and sat down in front of her. "Now what?" I asked. _Man this is dumb!_

She opened her eyes and signed. _**"Let your mind go blank."**_

I tried to but the storm in my mind wouldn't stop raging. My worst memories kept flashing before my eyes. My parents lying dead before me. Finding Amaru dead. Those boys... Waking up in that coffin. Getting that horrible tattoo on the back of my neck... _STOP!_

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up

_**"What happened back then will never happen to you again. I won't let it. Just trust me." **_her caramel eyes were calm and comforting. _**"Clear your head. Relax."**_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could see green and gold light from behind my eyelids. They flung open automatically, I was in a grove in a pine forest. I felt safe, like someone was guarding me.

"What happened to the clearing?"

"Relax, you're safe here."

"Who said that?" I sat up quickly and looked around. The only person I saw was Nozomi... _But she couldn't speak... Right?_

"You're hearing my thoughts."

"Your thoughts?"

_Yes. This is rather odd... Only Jinchuriki can hear each other's thoughts...-_ Nozomi

"Jinchuriki..." I said slowly. "What are you-?"

"An excellent analysis." it was that Voice again.

I looked to the left. The wolf pup sat next to...

"The Zero Tailed?" My head was killing me.

_That I would like to know as well_... _Sumi, how many things have you been keeping from me exactly?-_ Nozomi

The wolf pup enlarged and it's on tail became eleven. "I tell you things as they come, Nozomi." The wolf had a similar voice to the Voice I've been hearing for about a year now, but it wasn't cool and warm. It was just warm, like an older sister would be. I think... I wouldn't know.

_Exactly how many Tails are there?-_ Nozomi

"Twelve." The wolf, Sumi I think, said a matter of factly. "The Zero Tailed is my cousin. The rest of us are siblings." Sumi said.

I grabbed my short hair and screamed. "What the Hell is going on around here?"


	76. Book Three Chap 30

Book Three: Silent Angel- History Repeats Itself, And Yet It Doesn't

* * *

Nami's POV

I was scared and trembling and I don't know why. I looked over at the huge Eleven Tailed Wolf and the enormous Zero Tailed Leech. _This isn't happening!_

"Nami, please, calm down." Zero Tailed said in her cool voice.

"Why should I?" I screamed. It felt like a brick hit my head. "It was me... It was me who killed Amaru wasn't it?"

"Nami, no. Please listen t-"

"Just forget it!" I screamed cutting off Zero Tailed.

I turned and ran. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I ran through the forest as quickly as I could.

I heard Zero Tailed call after me several times. I just kept running, blocking out all sounds, eyes shut. I don't know how long or how far I ran. I kept trying and failing to block the thoughts in my head. I felt like I had been running for hours, when I tripped over something large. I fell face first, it didn't hurt, but I did get a mouth full of grass.

"Ouch. Not again." A female voice grunted.

I sat up slowly, shaking my head.

"Who are you young lady?" I turned to see a blond woman in her twenties standing up. I noticed a cat with blue and black fur was giggling.

"Aoko!" The blond woman scolded the flame patterned cat.

"Sorry, Yugito..." The cat dipped its head. It's female voice sounded childish.

The woman named Yugito picked up the cat. Its _two _tails dangled over the side of Yugito's arms as she cradled Aoko.

"Y-you're a Jinchuriki..." I stuttered. _Why me?_

Yugito sighed. "Another person who judges us before they get to know us."

_She's just being a hypocrite.-_ Nozomi

"Great! Can't I just be left alone?" I wanted to run again but I was rooted to the spot.

_You can't out run who you are, Nami-_ Nozomi

"Nozomi what's going on? Who is this girl?"

_She is the Jinchuriki to the Zero Tailed-_ Nozomi

"The Zero Tailed, huh?" Yugito said slowly. "Our family seems to grow quickly doesn't it..." She sounded saddened by this.

_It seems so...-_ Nozomi

Even though I was just hearing her thoughts, I could feel hers and Yugito's sorrow. I could feel what another person was feeling. Again, something I've been able to do since Amaru died...

"That's because Shinno extracted me from Amaru." I turned. Zero Tailed and Eleven Tailed were near Nozomi. Sumi sat at Nozomi's feet, while Zero Tailed was coiled like a snake.

"W-what?" _No! NO!_

"Amaru would have died either way." Zero Tailed said sadly. "She was a good, strong girl but not everyone can handle a Tails' power. She was one of those who couldn't."

"It's true." Yugito said. "Many Jinchuriki couldn't handle Hachirou, the Eight Tailed. Killer Bee was one of the first to do so..." She blushed slightly when she said 'killer bee'.

"It's your fault..." I felt anger like I never had before. I raised a shaking finger at Zero Tailed. "IT'S YOUR FAULT AMARU'S DEAD!" I screamed. "IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I ran again.

Nozomi's POV

I watched Nami run away again.

"Shouldn't we be going after her?" Yugito asked.

"No. Nami needs time to think." Zero Tailed said laying her head on the ground, almost as if she was sulking. She was probably hoping for this to go better than it did, but seemed to have been expecting it.

"Miu is right." Sumi said. "If I can recall correctly Nozomi ran when she first found out as well."

_In time she will accept who she is. We all have and as will she._

"It wasn't easy." Yugito said, she glanced down at Aoko. "Even though most of my life I didn't have Aoko at my side, I can't imagine life without her." Yugito brought Aoko to her face and kissed her nose. Aoko licked her face in return, Yugito giggled and snuggled Aoko.

Those two were a perfect match. Aoko's playful, childish nature with Yugito's kindheartedness and understanding. Naruto and Kitsune... Not ideal but from what I saw they had a grudging respect for each other. But despite how much they fought and argued they were close. Fu's outgoing and bubbly nature was the reverse of Cho's shy and quiet persona. Killer Bee's overconfident, cocky and stubborn behavior kinda clashed with Hachirou who finds his antics annoying but somehow comical. Gaara and Shukaku... A hard to describe pair. Gaara was serious and quiet most of the time while Shukaku never shut up. although Gaara acts considerably lighter when he is talking to Shukaku.

Sumi and I... I guess she's like my conscience and yet a sisterly and motherly figure at the same time... I guess she was kinda like Grandma Tsunade as well, only she didn't get mad over every little thing. They both kept things from me but Sumi was always more willing to talk about things that my grandmother tried to avoid.

In a sense I think the Tails are our other halves. They complete our personalities. Well... Except for Naruto and Kitsune not much of a difference there...

Miu and Nami... I wonder how those two will get along...

"So how's your life been?" Yugito yanked me out of my train of thought.

I raised my eyebrow. _Do you really want to know?_

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and let the gold and green light engulf us.


	77. Book Three Chap 31

Book Three: Silent Angel- Chap 31 (any ideas for chap title are apprieciated!)

* * *

Nami's POV

I woke early. These last few days in the Land of Waves have been okay I guess. I just wish what I had dreamt was only a dream but I couldn't bring myself to believe that's all it was.

We had spent a week here, but it was time to leave. Tayuya didn't want to leave but we had to. I don't think Ayame wants to leave either, Haku had taught her a lot in the last few days. Ayame, Megumi and I have had three training sessions with Nozomi, our teamwork was still horrible but Nozomi said it as getting better.

Miu kept trying to talk to me but I pushed her away. I don't want anything to do with her. I hate being a Jinchuriki. I. Hate. It! I suppressed Miu's influence the best I could but it felt unnatural to do so. Nozomi did try to communicate telepathically with me but I pushed her away as well. I don't want anything to do with being a Jinchuriki. I don't want to use my powers I don't want to talk to Miu. I don't want to talk to Nozomi. I don't want to see or hear anything to do with Jinchuriki!

Most of the residents came to see us off. I didn't care, I didn't look back, I didn't wave. All I did was keep my gaze on the horizon.

Nozomi's thought rang through my head.

_You can't out run who you are, Nami._

_In time she will accept who she is. We all have and as will she._

I don't want to... I don't want to...

Tsunade's POV

I flipped through page after page of paperwork. Joy to the fricken world. I covered my face in my hands and looked out the window. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The leaves were starting to turn color, as it was mid-October. _Nozomi..._

Flashback

A six year old Nozomi stood in front of an oak tree, her shoulder length hair in a braid. She always had a bittersweet feeling to this time of year. She loved the colors and they often inspired her but she hated to see the trees die but understood they would come back.

She stared at the tree in wonder. "Why do the trees die and come back but humans don't?" she tilted her head to one side.

"It's just the way things are I guess." I hate her and Shikamaya's questions sometimes. I can rarely answer them, but Konan often could. All three of them had a mindset for these things.

"I guess in a sense we do come back." Nozomi pondered. I had no idea what she was talking about. "When someone dies, someone else is born and the person who died lives on in them..." Nozomi's head tilted to the other side, her chin length strands fell over her face.

"I wish things were that simple." I sighed.

Nozomi's hair glowed in the setting sunlight. "What was my parent's favorite time of year?"

My heart stopped. _Minako..._ "It's getting late. We should head in." I picked her up, not answering her question.

End Flashback

_Why couldn't I answer a question as simple as that... I couldn't even tell her Hiroshi's favorite season... God I screwed up so badly with Nozomi..._

It was winter... For both of them. Minako loved it because she knew there was life under the frozen ground and water. She knew and understood the Cycle of Life and Death from a young age. She loved Winter.

Hiroshi loved it because it reminded him of Minako's hair. Her frosty, snow-white hair that reminded him of snow. He actually first met Minako in the winter. He had started in the academy in the middle of the year, because he was sick for the first half of the year. Hiroshi loved her ever since, almost like when Jiraiya first saw me.

But Nozomi loved Fall. Not too hot, not too cold. The colors of the trees, jumping in the leaves that littered the ground. For Nozomi Fall represented that nothing was permanent. That things would change from bad to good and vice versa. That things could always be worse than they are now and things could always get better. She was like the Season of Change herself in many ways...

It suited that Minako and Hiroshi were born in Winter and Nozomi in Autumn. It reminded me that Nozomi wasn't Minako. Alike in many ways but not the same. I all too often forgot that.

As Nozomi grew up I tried to replace her mother, as did Kushina, and Shizune. And when Konan was around her she also played substitute. She only had one substitute father, Jiraiya. Shikazen treated her like a niece. In a sense I think he was smart to do so. Maybe it was the fact that Kushina, Shizune, Konan and I tried so hard was what pushed her away. Perhaps it was overwhelming for her. Maybe us all trying to play surrogate mom was what made her miss her real mother so much. Did she feel smothered in that sense?

I had more regrets with Nozomi than I did with my other two grandchildren. Shikamaya, I treated her like a biological grandchild. I personally didn't give a dam if she was my blood or not, she was my granddaughter. Naruto was Naruto. I felt the same about him in this life as in the last life, and that's not a bad thing.

I was two thirds of the way done with the paperwork when I came across a letter from the Land of Waves.

_Dear Lady Hokage,_

_We just thought you would like to know that Nozomi was in the Land of Waves recently. She seemed fine, except for the fact that she wouldn't speak the entire time. She had four other girls with her, two of them were her age, one of those two was my twin sister. The other three were about seven. Apparently Orochimaru gave her a Squad. _

_I know shocker. He probably thought they'd give her Hell but it's quite the opposite really. One girl, Ayame, seems to idolize her. Megumi, the leader of the three girls, has respect for her but doesn't seem to trust anyone really. The third girl, Nami, was distant toward everyone. Even Nozomi. But I guess these things take time._

_Oh what I would pay to see the expression on Orochimaru's face when he sees these girls idolize her! HA! You gotta admit he's had it coming!_

_I don't know if you know she can do this but she was able to show us her memories. I couldn't believe the differences in the Sound Shinobi since Zaku and I left. She really has changed that place. I know it must be hard for you to deal with this Lady Tsunade but she's definitely alright. Apart from the not talking thing anyway. _

_I thought you should know about Nozomi's latest whereabouts and how she is doing. She was here because of some rare plant that was needed to save a friend's life. I hate to admit it but Nozomi really seems to fit in with the people of the Sound. Well, the new Sound any way. Or maybe they fit in with her... Either way she's saved a lot of people in her short amount of time there. I know she left but in a sense I think she belongs with them more than she did in the Leaf. When I was watching her memories she seemed to be more at home with the Sound Shinobi than the Leaf. Maybe it's because she feels like people actually need her there, I don't know exactly. _

_I just thought it you should know how Nozomi's been._

_Sincerely,_

_Kin Tsuchi_

_P.S._

_Give my regards to the rest of the Alliance! _

I reread the letter twice. _Nozomi..._ "Hmph." I couldn't help but agree with Kin. But that didn't mean I liked it.

_I guess you made the right decision to go. After all you do dream of peace... Maybe this is how you're supposed to do it... Save one Village of people from darkness... That alone takes away a large threat... _

I got up and gazed out the window. I watched kids play in the streets, people shopping and laughing, every seat in Ichiraku's was filled... I smiled. _Who'd have thought you'd be an angel for them. Even if the words you say are unspoken. A Silent Angel is still an angel after all._


	78. Book Three Chap 32

Book Three: Silent Angel- Chap 32 (this one needs a title too! help!)

* * *

Nozomi's POV

We made it back to Oto fine. People welcomed us back warmly, but I didn't listen much. I raced to the Lab as quickly as I could.

"You got it?" Kabuto asked.

I nodded holding it out. Not a leaf was withered, ripped or harmed in anyway. We got to work quickly, we modified the formula once but that was all. After hours of work the moment of truth came. This was the only chance Kimimaro had. If we were wrong. If I was wrong...

I released Kimimaro from the Coma Coffin. He looked paler than usual, he was weak and... It made _me_ sick to even look at his condition. My hand shook as I held the needle not even a quarter of an inch from his skin.

_What if it doesn't work? Or what if he has an allergic reaction to it? Oh God..._

My entire body was shaking.

Flashback

I was eight and my hair was to the middle of my back. I followed Grandma Tsunade from room to room in the hospital, observing everything she did like a hawk.

She was about to administer a shot to a patient when she smiled. "Would you like to do this one?"

I glanced at the patient making sure it was alright with her. She nodded. I grinned.

Grandma Tsunade handed me the needle. I had done this before on dummies but never on a real person. I did it perfectly and the patient didn't feel a thing. I was on cloud nine.

Not two minutes later the woman started shaking violently. Grandma Tsunade leapt into action. All I could do was watch in terror. _What did I do wrong!_

Half an hour later the woman was fine, I was in the break room shaking.

"Nozomi, it wasn't your fault. She was allergic to the medicine. If anything it was her fault for not telling us what she was allergic to."

I couldn't bring myself to believe Grandma Tsunade. I could have killed that woman.

End Flashback

I looked up. Kabuto had placed his hand on mine to keep it from shaking.

"If you want me to do it..."

I shook my head. _GROW UP! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!_

I held my breath as I inserted the needle in his skin. I felt light headed for a moment but it went away. The liquid was injected into his bloodstream. I pulled the needle out almost dropping it.

"All we can do now is wait."

I nodded in agreement. I walked over to one of the chairs at the table and collapsed in it. I must have fallen asleep.

Dream Realm

I look around. It was a place I'd never been before. It was a field of wheat, about waist high. One end faded into white light while the other end continued back to the pine and oak forest. There were several people walking past me, not taking notice. Some people ran into the arms of others, weeping with joy. Others looked sad as they walked on into the light. A few, but not many, were standing there like I was, but somehow I was different than them.

I looked around until my eyes landed on someone. _Kimimaro... _

I ran over to him, I wanted to call his name to get his attention but words wouldn't come. But Kimimaro turned anyway. I stopped when I was a few feet in front of him and held out my hand.

"I want to go with them but I want to stay with the rest of you." Kimimaro sounded like a confused child. Then I realized something... Everyone here was young, about six possibly five.

I smiled and held out my hand a bit more earnestly. He glanced back at the light as if he could see people waiting for him. I saw there _were_ people in the light, taking the hands of those who were walking into the light and pulling them in, hugging them, speaking to them. But some of the light dwellers pushed people out of the light, once they did that the person disappeared. Many people ran out of the light and raced in the other direction.

I shook my head, taking a step toward Kimimaro. He glanced at the light again, the back at me. He smiled and took my hand. I didn't hesitate, I ran pulling him along with me. As we got further and further from the light we got older and older. The second we stepped into the threshold of the pine and oak forest green light claimed us both.

Kabuto's POV

My eyes traveled from, to Nozomi, the machines, to Kimimaro and back to Nozomi. Why did I have a feeling Nozomi was up to something even though she was sleeping. Odd and powerful. Two words that fit her so well.

Kimimaro had improved greatly in the last five hours, almost like a miracle. I'd leave to tell Tayuya and the others but It would be stupid to leave.

Nozomi stirred at the same time Kimimaro did. Coincidence? Probably not with Nozomi's track record.

Kimimaro was conscious for all of two seconds then was back asleep. Nozomi sat up and stretched.

"Do I want to know what you did?" I asked.

Nozomi turned to me and gave me a look that said. 'Probably not.' _**"I'll go tell them he'll be alright."**_ Nozomi left, breaking into a run when she was halfway out the door.

I glanced at Kimimaro, it was like someone else lay there. The Kimimaro I had seen before the injection was some unreal, grotesque, dummy.

"Nozomi did this?"

I whipped around. Nami stood there on her tiptoes to get a look at Kimimaro.

"Yes." I was pretty amazed by what Nozomi had done. "She was one of the best apprentices in the Hospital. Actually she was better than a few of the full-fledged Medics."

"She was that good?" Nami asked, she raised a pale blue eyebrow.

"Actually yes. I kinda hated her for it."

"Why?"

"Jealous." I shrugged.

"Of what?" Nami scoffed. "She's just some stupid, stuck up bitch who thinks she knows everything. Makes you feel like you can trust her and she stabs you in the back!" Nami spat.

"I used to think that too." I looked down at the green eyed girl. "Like I said I used to hate her. I stole her work, tried to frame her for things. I wanted to make people see she wasn't so great. But..."

"But what?"

"If you actually get to know her she isn't so bad. She has her faults."

"Name five."

"One, she doubts herself. Two, her temper. Three, she's too trusting. Four, she's over protective. Five, she has no respect of adults."

"Exactly." Nami said. "What do you mean she's too trusting? She doesn't doubt herself. I haven't seen her blow her top once and since when is she over protective. And lastly she's a teenager."

"Give it time, get to know her and you will see her flaws."

"Still didn't answer me." Nami said.

_This girl is stubborn!_ "It was Nozomi being too trusting that got her hurt. She didn't think Sasuke would do something like that to her. She'll repeat things people say about her to make people think she's great and scare the crap out of them but she doesn't believe it's true. Meanwhile it is."

"Her temper?" Nami's pale green eyes glared at me.

"Trust me. You don't want to know. When she gets close to someone she'll often go overboard to protect them."

"I still don't think she's so great." Nami turned and left.

Nami's POV

All people have to say about her is good things and I keep hearing the same five faults. Is that all she has?

_Nami, trust her. She- -_Miu

_I don't care! I hate her and I hate you!_

I could feel Miu's sorrow, it felt like being dunked in ice water after being stabbed in the heart. But I didn't care.

_At least let me say this- _Miu

_Fine! What is it?_

_She's the one person who will understand you.-_ Miu


	79. Book Three Chap 33

Book Three: Silent Angel- Snake In The Grass!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

I watched Tayuya sleep in a chair beside Kimimaro's bed. I smiled at the sight. _All's well that ends well._

_For now any way-_ Sumi

I looked down at Sumi, I kept her eleven tails as one to keep suspicion down. But it probably wouldn't fool anyone who had seen Sumi in Tail Form.

It was my shift and I still haven't showered since I'd gotten back. Oh well, it's my job as a Medical-Nin to think of the patients first and myself later. I didn't learn that from Grandma Tsunade. I learned that from Aunt Shizune, she was the one who discovered my potential as a Medical-Nin.

Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan and Grandma Tsunade all tried to be a mother to me. But it was too much, I loved them all dearly but they smothered me. And they wondered why I spent so much time on my own.

I sighed. _I wonder how they're doing?_

Shizune's POV

I sat on the swing outside the Academy. The bell rang. _Finally._

Students ran out of the Academy laughing about whatever the class clown had done, complaining about homework, just being kids. I smiled remembering my days in the Academy, my graduation day... I distinctly remember seeing a younger boy with a very distinctive scar across his nose that would always look at me. Even though I was out of the Academy just before he was enrolled.

"How long have you been waiting out here?"

I glanced up, Iruka was leaning against the tree. I blushed slightly. "Not long." I lied.

He helped me up off the swing. For the last two months we'd always take a walk after he was done at the Academy. Never in any particular direction, sometimes we'd wind up in the middle of town or in the middle of the forest.

Today we took an all too familiar root. It was the root Nozomi and I used to take to the Hospital.

Flashback

Nozomi ran a little ways in front of me, slipping on a patch of fallen leaves. She regained her balance in the nick of time, and gracefully stood back up again.

The five year old blond shook her head laughing.

"You're rather excited today." I smiled.

She jumped up and down, she was normally more composed than this. "Uhuh! Today you're going to ask Grandma Tsunade if I can start training as a Medic!" She twirled around once.

"Aren't I already training you?" I raised an eyebrow.

She instantly looked guilty. "I-uh... I mean officially! You've been training me in secrete for a year now. I want Grandma Tsunade to see I can become half as good as you..."

"Half as good?" I blinked.

"I can never be as good as you, Aunt Shizune..." Nozomi wasn't just buttering me up, she was dead serious. She had no self confidence.

"If anything you'll be better." I said picking her up.

"There's no way I could be as good as you..." She repeated.

End Flashback

I smiled. _I wonder if she still thinks that she could never surpass me...?_

"What are you thinking about?" Iruka asked.

"Nozomi and I used to walk this way to go to the Hospital..." I smiled tucking my hair behind my ear. This was something that Nozomi picked up from me. She always tucks her bangs behind her ears.

"I see..." Iruka said. "I did see you two walk this way quite often."

"You watched me even back then?" I blushed.

"Well... A lot earlier than that actually..." Iruka rubbed the back of his head.

I blushed a deeper shade of red. "Sometimes it feels like Nozomi was never even here." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"It just doesn't feel like she was ever here." I hated this feeling, it made me feel hollow.

Iruka put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine."

Nozomi's POV

I sat Indian Style on my bed, flipping through "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi". I love page 227.

'I'll never give up! Not as long as there are people who need me!' Naruto said struggling to stand.

'Why bother defending people who have wronged you!' the villain scoffed.

'The Curse made them hate! I will break it even if I give my last breath to do so!' Naruto charged at the villain.

"Nozomi..." Nami stood in the doorway. Her hand was holding her opposite shoulder, obviously feeling awkward.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... I-I'm sorry for the way I acted. In the Dream Realm..."

I smiled at her and scooted over on the bed to make room. Nami walked in and sat down uncomfortably.

"What are you reading?" Nami leaned over. I shut the book. Nami backed away, feeling putout.

_If you're going to read a book, always start with the first page_

I handed Nami the book.

"I've heard of it. People said it kinda stunk."

_My grandfather wrote it. _

"Oh... I... Uh..."

I gave one of my silent laughs. _And at first it's a little dull but once you get past the first chapter it's a really great book._

Nami looked at the book and opened it slowly. She looked rather bored during the first chapter as predicted but the instant she started reading chapter two she was sucked in. I smiled as her eyes flew across the page, sometimes rereading a page grudgingly because she wanted to get to the next. I sat there for two hours just watching her read. I wasn't bored, far from it, seeing Nami like this made me happy.

When Nami was halfway through she started to get tired. Well it was late. She was struggling to stay awake.

"Do you mind if I take it with me?" she yawned.

_Not at all! Just don't stay up too late._

"You're not the boss of me!" Nami scoffed tiredly as she left.

_Some things won't change._ I didn't transmit this to Nami. _In time she'll learn._

Karin's POV

I walked home from the hospital in deep thought.

When word had traveled to Kusa about Nozomi I couldn't have been more shocked. Oda and Ginjiro couldn't believe it either.

I walked down the streets of Kusa in silence. From what I'd heard Nozomi had gone mute. How can someone who has so much to say go silent? The one who had shown me my calling. The one who brought several stupid Shinobi from several ignorant Villages together...

By this time I was out of the Village and in the large vast plains that surrounded the Kusagakure. I often came out here to think, almost everyone did. It was private because of the fifteen foot grass that hid Kusa.

_How could Nozomi go with Orochimaru after what he did to Dosu? After what he did to her Village... But she did do it to save her family and friends... Does that make it alright...?_

My hand flew to my Curse Mark. It hadn't burned like this since the invasion.

_Orochimaru... _My eyes scanned the tall grass, looking for any signs of movement. _Where are you, you snake..._


	80. Book Three Chap 34

Book Three: Silent Angel- Decisions and Letter To Old Friends!

* * *

Karin's POV

I closed my eyes and focused. It wasn't hard to pick up Orochimaru's charka signature. I'll never forget it.

I through a kunai in his direction. Naturally it missed. Kunai, senbon, shuriken... They never hit their target. So why do we have them? Personally I think it's just to look cool or something.

Orochimaru stepped out of the tall blades of grass and into the small area that had been stamped down over the years. His creepy yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight. His black, fathomless pupils were like slits.

"What do you want?" I glared at him pulling another kunai. Again, why do we have these things?

"I came to claim an experiment of mine." Orochimaru's words were like oil, it was slick and it burned the skin.

"Experiment?"

"You survived the Curse Mark. That makes you mine." Orochimaru took another step towards me. I didn't back away.

"What makes you think..." I glared at him, I was hiding my fear quite well. "That I would go with you?"

"You have two options..." Orochimaru said. His voice made a shiver go down my spine. "One you go with me."

"Like I'd-"

"You might want to hear what happens if you don't come." Orochimaru said, his voice was full of sick triumph. "Two, you stay here and my forces will attack your precious, little, insignificant Village."

"INSIGNIFICANT!" I shrieked and threw my kunai at him.

"You have a day to think it over..." Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_I have to tell Grandma Chetanzi!_

I sprang from one blade of grass to another. I didn't stop running even once I was inside the Village. I banged on Grandma Chetanzi door until she opened it. She stood there in her long nightgown, by the looks of it I had woke her up.

"Karin..." She yawned. "Do you have any idea-"

"I saw Orochimaru!" I cut her off.

She was instantly wide awake. "Come in." she stood aside so I could enter.

I followed her to her study. Her golden hawk like eyes were filled with urgency. "Where did you see him? What did he want?"

I looked up at her. She was a tall, thin and formidable woman but she cared for our Village and its people with all her heart.

"I-I saw him in the Fields. He said he came to claim an experiment of his." I slowly regained my composure.

"An experiment?" Grandma Chetanzi's gold eyes narrowed. They weren't at all like Orochimaru's. His were cold and murderous, hers were like molten gold, warm, caring, a little scary at times but nothing like Orochimaru's.

I grabbed my Curse Mark out of habit.

"I see..." Grandma Chetanzi said slowly. Is it just me or do all of the Village Leaders say that?

"He gave me two options." I looked up, still holding my Curse Mark.

"Options?" She asked sitting down behind her desk.

"Option One, I go with him."

"That is not much of an option." Grandma Chetanzi said dismissively.

"You might want to hear-"

"I won't let y-"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

She looked taken aback. No one ever spoke to her like that. "A-alright." she was still shocked.

"The other option was I could stay, BUT!" She was about to interrupt me. "If I stay he'll attack Kusa. And I won't let that happen over one stupid Genin."

"I don't care what your rank is. I won't allow-"

"Konoha could barely stand up against Orochimaru's forces. So what makes you think we could?"

"Konoha kicked Oto's butt in the invasion." Grandma Chetanzi commented.

"The only reason that happened was because so many Shinobi were there at the time who were willing to stand by Konoha!" I exclaimed. "You were there! You fought beside Lady Tsunade! There was no way they could have won alone! I don't care what you say! I don't care if you're Kusakage! I don't care that you're my Grandma! And there's no way I'll let my entire Village be destroyed because of me!" I just sounded like Nozomi! Cool!

Grandma Chetanzi looked deep in thought. She ran her hand through her short, grey, spiky hair. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Nozomi did the same. And at first I didn't understand her choice. I thought she was stupid for going. But now I see why she did it. Sometimes one person has to be sacrificed for the greater good."

Grandma Chetanzi took a deep breath. "You do realize I'd have to mark you as a Missing-Nin for this."

"I don't care. My Village is more important than my life."

"I see..." by the look on her face she got an idea.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I have a mission for you..." Grandma Chetanzi said slyly.

Tsunade's POV

_Does this mountain of paper ever end?_ There was a knock on the door. "What?"

"Lady Tsunade, this just came for you. It's from Kusagakure." Shizune held an envelope in her hand.

"Kusa?" Shizune handed me the envelope.

Dear Tsu,

As we are both very busy woman I'll cut to the chase my old friend. Orochimaru approached one of my Genin, Karin. In the Chunin Exams he branded her with a Curse Mark, now he's come to claim his experiment. He gave Karin two options. One she goes with him and he leaves Kusa alone. The other, she stays, he attacks Kusa.

_OH GOD!_

I refused to let her go, at first. But she convinced me otherwise. Your granddaughter's really rubbed off on mine. I will not declare her a Missing-Nin though. I made it her mission to gather information on Orochimaru and his forces by whatever means necessary. 

_Thank god! Dam! Why didn't I think of that?_

I thought you should know. I hope you're coping well, Tsu. I know it's going to be hard without Karin. Don't worry if I know Nozomi she'll be fine. She's a survivor. I guess both of them take after us in that way!

Your Old Friend,

Chetanzi

Trust Chetanzi's granddaughter to... I smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper.

Dear Tanzi,

God! You scared me at first! I thought you were going to say you needed help! Karin certainly is like you. Even her hair is a bit like yours. I wonder if she'll get annoyed with it and cut it short like you did!

I wish I'd thought of that! Lying and saying it was her mission! Dam! I know you're right about them but I still can't help but worry. 

You'll never guess who actually misses Nozomi! Koharu! Who'd have thought! 

Funny how so many Villages are getting involved in this. Suna, Kusa, Konoha... Nozomi and Naruto befriended the Jinchuriki from Kumo, Taki and Suna... I hope things doen't get out of hand. I have a feeling there are troubling times ahead, my friend. When it comes I hope that the Villages will be able to stand together to face this threat, whatever it may be.

Your Old Friend,

Tsu


	81. Book Three Chap 35

Book Three: Silent Angel- Play Hookie, A Reunion and A Regret!

* * *

Tsunade's POV

I didn't mind the mountain of paper work that sat before me. I just read, stamped, signed and moved onto the next. It became a rhythm almost. Amazing how much gets done when I'm not complaining about it. I needed the distraction, I guess...

I covered my face with my hands. _I'm not cut out for this anymore... _

_And I thought I had it bad last time.-_ Inner Me

_Shut up!_

"Hey, Tsunade-Hime."

_Great. Just what I didn't need. _I looked up, Jiraiya was squatting on top of my desk. "What do you want, Jiraiya?" I asked tiredly. "Hey!"

Jiraiya snatched the stack of paperwork that had yet to be done. He dropped the pile on the far corner of the desk. "You've been working too hard, Hime. Why don't you take a break?" He made the motion like he was drinking sake.

_Dam!_ "No, Jiraiya. I have too much work to do." I reached for the heap of papers.

Jiraiya grabbed my wrist before my hand traveled half the length of the desk. I felt his cold wedding band on my wrist. "You need a break, Hime."

"Jiraiya..." I said warningly, yanking my hand from his grip.

"Hime, you're letting all this get to you."

I sprang up in pure rage. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FOOLING AROUND ANYMORE, JIRAIYA!"

He fell of the desk backwards.

"As much as I would like to go out and drink, gamble, just cut loose and have fun I can't! I have too much work to do! With all that's going on I can't!"

Jiraiya looked a little scared for a moment, but then shook his head. I turned my back to him, I was still shaking, on the verge of tears. "I have to be Hokage first before anything else. Before a Medic, a mother, a grandmother, before a wife..."

_Are you hearing yourself!-_ Inner Me

I jerked a bit as he placed his hand on my shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me, I always feel so small when he did that. "You remember the time I got hurt and you wouldn't let me fight, but I still wanted to?" he asked.

"Which time? I lost count." I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Every time I guess..." Jiraiya rested his chin on my head. I could feel his warm breath. "And each time you made me sit back until you said I could fight again."

"Yeah..." _I don't know whether or not I like where this is going._

"Well, now I'm telling you that you need to sit out for today." He turned me to face him, I was lost in his black eyes.

Even though I wore heals I had to stand on my toes to kiss him. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Come on. Let's go." His grin spread across his face. "Besides it would really tick off the council."

_Dam! He really does know how to persuade me._ "I guess I do need a mental reprieve."

I twirled my hat in my hands before I placed it on the desk. Jiraiya and I snuck out the window. It felt good to be out of that office. We just walked aimlessly while we talked and laughed. Somehow we'd wound up in the forest.

"Admit it. You're glad I came and ticked you off."

"I don't have to admit anything, Baka." I turned my head away playfully. "Hey!"

I laughed as he swung me in a circle. We hadn't acted like this since the Mina Twins were kids. After he put me down I realized where we were. _The Third Training Ground..._

"A lot of memories here." Jiraiya said solemnly.

"Yeah." I walked over to the middle post and rested my hand on it. "Back when we were Team Hiruzen..."

"The good old days." Jiraiya rested his hand on my shoulder. "Despite how things are going we did have some good times."

"Like the time you and Orochimaru replaced Hiruzen Sensei's noodles with worms?"

"Or the time you threw all three of us in a river?" We both busted out laughing. "I wonder how Orochimaru's holding up against Nozomi."

"Kin sent me a letter the a little while back saying Nozomi was in the Land of Waves."

"She was?"

"Yes. And from what Kin was saying Orochimaru gave her a Squad."

"Is he insane? !" Jiraiya exclaimed. "He must be asking for a coup!"

"Koharu said he's most likely banging his head off the wall going 'Why did I bring her here?' To be honest I think he probably is!" We both started laughing again.

Nozomi's POV

"Nozomi! Wake up!" Then a sharp note rang in my ears.

I bolted upright. Tayuya was standing in the doorway smirking, her flute was to her lips. "Good, you awake." I threw my pillow at her, she almost dodged it. "Hey!"

Tayuya had been in a much lighter mood these last few days. It might have something to do with her boyfriend being out of the danger zone. I rolled out of bed. Sumi was on the ground covering her ears with her paws.

"Sorry, Sumi." Tayuya said rubbing the back of her head. "Hurry up! There's a new girl today. And she gets her 'Welcome to Oto' initiation meal..." Tayuya grinned like a cat.

I rolled my eyes and gave a silent laugh as Tayuya shut the door. I brushed and braided my hair quickly.

Tayuya, Su, Kotone and I walked into the Mess Hall just in time to see who the newbie was. _KARIN!_

Orochimaru's POV

I sat pondering over the events since Nozomi got here. Tayuya went from wanting to kill Nozomi to willing to follow her to Hell and back. Kabuto very well might have a crush on the blond mini-Tsunade. Nami was actually being half friendly to Nozomi. Megumi actually seemed to trust her. Many of them seemed like they'd follow her to Hell and back. I had thought they'd follow Sasuke and hate Nozomi.

I started to hit my head off the wall. "Why did." Bang. "I." Bang. "Bring her." Bang. "Here?" Bang.

_I am going to have such a migraine in the morning... _


	82. Book Three Chap 36

Book Three: Silent Angel- Desperate Measures!

* * *

Koharu's POV

I opened the door to Tsunade's office and of course she wasn't there. _Figures._ I squinted at the open window. _She has been pretty stressed lately... Can't say I blame her._ I placed the stack on her desk.

There has been an abnormal amount of paper work, I don't ever recall Hiruzen having to do this much. Fate and Destiny must be making her pay for something or maybe Hiruzen just pushed it all off. Either one made sense to me. Although it could just be Tsunade's bad luck.

I have always found it odd that Tsunade lost every bet and gamble while Nozomi won hers. Nozomi... Now there was a girl who was hard to understand. Powerful but no self-confidence. A mind for politics but hates political affairs. Compassionate but tough. She contradicts herself in so many ways.

She pissed me off with her cunning and well thought-out comments. Saying how stupid politics were, but would always eaves drop on council meetings. Would often interrupt and come up with more and better ideas than any of us could come up with. She interrupted Daimyos, Kages and Village Leaders from many countries and would often amaze them with her logic and heart. It got to the point where she just sat in at meetings, not even bothering to conceal herself. She drove me crazy! I hope she's giving Orochimaru Hell for all of Konoha right now.

Flashback

Hiruzen and the Raikage had somehow gotten into an argument over the Hyuga Incident.

"And I say it was your fault!" Raikage shouted, he had always been headstrong.

"Well-!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Nozomi kicked down the door with her amazing strength, though nowhere near on par with Tsunade's. "It's Kumo's fault for breaking the treaty BUT!" Nozomi shouted before the Raikage could interrupt. "But," Nozomi said much softer, it had a calming effect on the two Kages. "Hiashi didn't have to kill that Kumo Shinobi, he could have simply knocked him out and that be that. It was both Villages faults in a sense but Kumogakure did provoke the situation. Its ancient history and let it be."

Ā gapped at the eight year old girl. Nozomi was smiling as she left the room.

"Who does that brat think she is?" Hiashi Hyuga exclaimed after Nozomi left. "She has no idea-!"

"I think she sees the extra degree that you don't." I shot at him. The expressions on Ā's and Hiashi's faces was priceless. I almost hated to admit it at the time but Nozomi was right.

End Flashback

I felt a twinge of pride in Nozomi that day. Both Villages had been so stuck on one way of looking at things and that was their own. But Nozomi never thought from one point of view, she looked at everything three hundred and sixty degrees. I may call her an insolent, disrespectful, temperamental brat but she was defiantly a brilliant, kind, compassionate child. A young woman who kept the pro's and con's for both sides into consideration. She _really_ has to be giving Orochimaru Hell.

Jiraiya's POV

It was weird to wake up and not see Tsunade and Nozomi virtually asleep at the breakfast table. I had always looked forward to Naruto snatching Nozomi's breakfast and Nozomi making something even better than what she had been eating to screw with Naruto. You think the kid would learn by now.

Tsunade was almost always gone before I got up anymore just to bury herself in paperwork (which she hates) to shut out the rest of the world. Even after I got her to cut work last week she still did the same crap. She was in a deeper depression than when the Mina Twins died.

_Time for drastic measures._

I walked through town slowly, trying to think of what will send my wife over the edge.

"Hey Grandpa Jiraiya." Shikamaya walked up to me.

"How've you been?" I asked.

Shikamaya shrugged. "I've been better but I've been worse." Shikamaya fingered the blue and green paper flower in her hair. "Grandma Tsunade's been so depressed lately."

"I had her out of it for a little while but..." I shrugged in defeat.

"She'll get over this whole 'My life sucks' stage soon."

"You don't." I kidded, nudging my granddaughter playfully.

"That's the Nara in me." Shikamaya said dismissively. "I just wish I knew why she was acting like this."

"So do I... Got any ideas on how to snap her out of it?"

"Weeellll..." Shikamaya said cunningly. "I might have something in mind..."

"Anything to get her to stop acting like this."

"Alright then..." She stood on her toes and I knelt down so she could tell me her little plan.

_Dam she's a fricken genius! But why did all of her plans involve me getting beat up?_

I took a deep breath before I entered Hime's office.

"Jiraiya I'm not cutting work again." She said not even looking up.

"Alright. I just wanted your opinion." The look on her face was just how I thought it'd be.

'What did he do now?' Hook. Line. Sinker. "Fine what is it?"

"This." I rolled up my sleeve.

"YOU FUCKING BAKA!" Tsunade punched me square in the face. _When did she move? Dam I forgot how fast she was!_ "WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT? ME AS A PREGNANT PIN UP MODEL? YOU BASTARD!" She punched me with each word. _Shikamaya if this doesn't work you are in so much trouble!_

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" she continued punching me. I have no idea why ANBU weren't bursting into the room.

She collapsed out of mental and physical exhaustion. I hated seeing Hime cry like this but she needed to let it go. "Let's go home." I whispered in her ear. She nodded, I wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and we disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade's POV

I felt so hollow. So empty. Everyone was slipping away. Minako, Minato, Yahiko, Nagato, Nozomi, Nawaki... I lost so many and I'm losing more. Who's next? Konan? Naruto? Shikamaya? Jiraiya?

_No... God, please no... Stop taking everything away from me... Please... Please..._


	83. Book Three Chap 37

Book Three: Silent Angel- Comparisons!

* * *

Tsunade's POV

Dream Realm

I turned him down, yet again, we were just ten.

I got drunk and he knocked me up, I never told him then. I lost my daughter and I never knew it. My son lived and I had to watch him grow from a distance.

I fell in love with Dan. But perhaps I never loved him at all. Maybe I just used him to fill the void of the one I really loved but couldn't have, wouldn't let myself have. Did I cry when he died so I could cry for the two men that I really wanted in my life, but could never truly have?

How could I leave three innocent children to die and let Jiraiya look after them on his own? Perhaps not to remind me of the son I couldn't have.

He died because I gave him the necklace, not knowing it was cursed.

I couldn't tell him how proud I was when he graduated, I couldn't tell him how proud I was when he became a Chunin, a Jonin, when he got his Squad of Genin. The only time I got to tell him I was proud of him was when he became Hokage. I cried like everyone else did when he died but for another reason.

I gazed upon my newborn grandson, not sure how I felt about him. Hate, for unknowingly taking his father's life or love, to hold him and claim him. I chose neither, I ran. But he found me, both of them did. My grandson and former lover. Why would I want the job my son died for? He died because of the title Hokage? Why did I bet that my grandson couldn't perform the technique his own father, my son, created and with the stakes that we bet?

How many times I could have told them both. How many times I could have told them I loved them. How many times he called me 'Grandma Tsunade' and was unknowingly right to do so.

I blew my last chance to tell him I loved him. I blew my last chance to tell him I bore his child, his son. But somehow he knew, but never said a word.

I stood before Jiraiya's grave, my legs just gave out, I couldn't stand through the pain anymore as I had been doing for so long.

_How could he leave me alone? How could he just die on me? How could I break his heart over and over again? How could I not tell him? I'd give anything to do it over again._

I somehow got what I wanted. I got to do it over again. It was better but at the same time worse.

I turned him down time after time yet again.

I still let him knock me up. I told him, we married. I nearly lost my daughter again but she lived both of them lived. She had my will, my strength but she was still stronger. I got to raise them, hold them, kiss them.

I got to make love to him more times than I could count without guilt. I could have him hold me, let him wrap his arms around me.

Why did I give him that necklace? Why?

I realized I never loved Dan. I used him to fill the void. He still died under my hands but I never felt the immense sorrow that I did before. I felt sad I couldn't save a life but not that I lost him personally.

We brought them with us. Raised them beside the Twins, loved them like they were our blood. I could them all how proud I was. When they graduated, when they were made Chunin, Jonin, when some of them got Squads. I still got to tell him I was proud when he became Hokage but it felt so much better this time.

Two sons died, one daughter died, one son left and one daughter remained. One son died in battle, one son and daughter died in Sealing.

A grandson and two granddaughters, they call me 'Grandma Tsunade' I never dreamed this would happen. But one was taken away. She left, but was taken. She was hurt, who knows what's happening to her now...

"You dwell on the past too much Mother."

"Minako..." I turned and faced my daughter. She looked exactly how she did when she died, shoulder blade length white hair, a pale blue knee length nightgown, her light brown eyes sparkled. I held her in my arms, I couldn't help but cry and neither could she. "Why did you have to do it?"

She pulled away. "Mother I had no choice and even if I did I would have done it anyway." She suddenly became serious. Sometimes I hated this side of her. "Nozomi is fine. She's stronger than either of us. Most people in the Sound respect and like her more than Orochimaru." She smiled gently. "She'll be fine. But what is the matter with you Mother? Living life a second time not as good as you thought it would be? Not as easy?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I never expected it to be easy." I confessed. "But I didn't expect things to be worse than before."

"How are things worse Mother? You've lost a little more but you've gained so much." Minako placed her hands on my shoulders. "Snap out of this. History repeats itself to a point but these things will change. Nozomi may not need you anymore but the rest of the Leaf still does." She turned and left with that. A golden light claimed her retreating figure.

I stood there still comparing my two lives. _I guess this one is better... And it's worth living for._


	84. Book Three Chap 38

Book Three: Silent Angel- A Long Awaited Showdown!

* * *

Tsunade's POV

I blinked in the morning light, my head spun and ached. _God this is worse than a hangover!_

As my blurred vision came into focus I realized I wasn't in any of the rooms in the Senju Mansion. But I knew where I was, during the Second and Third Wars I virtually lived here. The Hospital.

I sat up slowly and looked around the white room. No one was here although by the looks of things Jiraiya was in here not too long ago, he had left the notepad he uses for brainstorming on a chair near my bed. I noticed my Hokage robes were folded on a small table on the other side of the room.

I got up slowly, I wobbled a bit but soon regained my balance. I grabbed the robes and pulled them over my head and hospital gown. _Why am I still wearing a bra? Oh well._

A piece of paper fluttered to the ground after I picked up my hat.

If you wake up in time you might want to get to the Meeting Room ASAP. I don't think you'll like this.

There was no signature. I continued to stare at the note. I recognized the handwriting but I forget who it belongs to. Several combinations of faces and hand writings ran through my head. The door opened pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hime! Thank God you're alright!" _Jiraiya!_ He stood in front of me, cupping my face in one of his hands.

I slapped him across the face and while he was still dazed I kissed him. "That's for the tattoo." I muttered.

"What, the kiss?" He asked cheekily.

"No. That was just for being you." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "By the way you better get some cloths but on that."

"Actually it was a Henna. It's mostly gone now."

_You have got to be kidding me! _Out of the corner of my eye I saw the note on the floor. _The meeting!_I pulled away. "Jiraiya, did they call a meeting?" He looked hesitant. "Jiraiya..." I said warningly.

"Yes, it started a few minutes ago." He said reluctantly.

I rushed past him and walked swiftly through the halls of the Hospital. Several Medics looked like they were going to tell me to go back to bed but decided against it.

"Hime!" Jiraiya called after me. "Hime, you can settle this later! You need rest!" he caught up to me after I was already outside of the Hospital.

"Dam it, Jiraiya!" I spun around to face him. "I've been moping for too dam long! I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and do the job that Hiruzen Sensei left me! Now you can either shut up and come with me or get thrown halfway across the Village _again_."

He glared at me. "You. Are. Stubborn." Jiraiya said through his teeth.

"Can't argue with that. Now let's go." I walked briskly to the Hokage Mansion with Jiraiya at my heels. The entire time he kept mutter things like 'Foolish woman' 'Stubborn woman'. I'd get him for it later but right now I have a Council to put in place.

I burst into the Meeting Room. "Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?"

"What is this about?" Although I have a general idea...

"Well now that you're back, Lady Hokage, the purpose of this meeting is void." Danzo said getting up. God did he look bitter!

The other members of the Council got up and left. Most looked relieved, but some of their expressions said 'Crap! So close!' I smirked as they left.

Homura didn't say anything, he just left after glancing at Koharu. Leaving both of us alone with each other.

God, why doesn't he just ask her out already! It's been decades! Everyone knows they like each other. Probably just trying to maintain a professional relationship. Bad idea, I speak from experience.

"You have timing." Koharu said. I noticed she didn't say whether it was good or bad timing. With that she left.

I went out for a drink after I finished what I call a day's worth of paperwork. Translation, not much.

"Figures you'd be here." I looked at the booth across the aisle from me. Koharu sat alone, drinking a cup of sake. Don't ask me how but we somehow wound up drinking together.

"I take it Danzo was about to take my place." i said matter-of-factually, yet slightly drunkenly.

"You were out for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Wow. Surprised you guys waited this long."

"It wasn't easy. Some people wanted to permanently replace you."

"Including you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I have too much respect for Nozomi to do that." I think Koharu was just as surprised as I was that she said that. Maybe it was the sake. "Tsunade..."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you fight with Hiruzen against Orochimaru?"

"Nozomi said it was his fight." I thought struck me. "You know in all the years I've known you I've never seen you fight once."

"So you're saying I can't fight?" Koharu almost snapped.

"No. I'm-"

"I could beat you any day." Koharu challenged. Yeah, she's drunk.

"Is that so?" I asked. Yep, I'm drunk too.

"You wanna find out?" Koharu said a little loudly.

"What the Hell! You're on!" I said.

Don't ask me when or how but we wound up in some clearing in the forest.

_Dam I must be drunk._

Koharu made the first move, drawing a kunai and throwing it at me. I easily dodged it, but I caugth the smirk on Koharu's face.

_What-?_ I suddenly felt a strong electric charge surge through me. It was strong enough to make me fall to one knee. _I see... Lightning Release... She sent the electric charge into the kunai and it jumped from there to my body... This won't be as easy as I initially thought..._

"Still think this is going to be easy?" Koharu asked me.

"There's no way..." I appeared behind Koharu. "I'm going to let you win so easily!" I went to punch her but she used a move that used my strength against me. I flew a few feet backwards. _Dam I didn't think she was this good... Uncle Tobirama did train her... But this style of fighting... _"Alright, enough playing around!"

"So you finally decided to get serious about this..." Koharu smirked. She drew the metal pin from her hair, it fell in waves. The short pin expanded into a long, thin staff. "Good. I'd hate for this to be too easy."

I came at her again. She made several quick jabs at me with the staff as I tried to get a blow in. _She's fast!_

I almost landed a blow but she she caught my wrist with her staff and flung me to the ground. I got up but she just kept doing the same thing, flinging me to the ground.

I went at her again, things seemed to move in slow motion. She flipped me with her staff and at the same time I struck her behind the knee ever so slightly. I was able to catch a glimps of Koharu's face, it said 'Uh oh'.

_Gotcha!_

Koharu tried to move but the wrong part of her body moved. "What did you do?"

I smirked. _The same thing that I did to Kabuto in my first life. Hmmm... I wonder how he is...? _Okay that was random.

It took her ten minutes to regain full control of her body, during which I took full advantage of.

We were both tired, and running low on Chakra. Part of me wanted to stop and call it a draw but the other part of me wanted to kick her butt. "You ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"Not even close!" Koharu said.

The beads at the end of her staff were taking on an electric charge, the glow around them glowed brightly. She made a motion like she was going to fling the staff at me but the Lightning Spheres flung off of the beads and at me. I dodged the Lightning Spheres and punched the ground at the same time. One of the smaller Spheres hit my ankle. Koharu's foot got stuck in the large crack in the ground, I heard it snap as she fell.

We both lay on the ground not to far from each other. Her ankle was bent in an awkward angle and my ankle smoked. I got up painfully and limped over to her.

"Why don't we call this a draw?" I said helping her up.

She winced as I pulled her arm over my shoulder. "That sounds good to me."

_**

* * *

**_

Authors Notes

How did you like it? Koharu actually did something besides talk! Please tell me what you think! I decided to put my project on hold until I finish Silent Angel, i figured it would be cruel to make you guys wait... So... Yay for you!

with authorly love,

fw17


	85. Book Three Chap 39

Book Three: Silent Angel- Bells, Teamwork and Bets!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

My Girls' teamwork has improved greatly since I first saw them fight in the ally way. I think it's time I gave them a certain test.

I walked over to a loose floorboard near the dresser and lifted it out of place. Under it was a array of bells of all sizes that Kin had left behind assuming she'd come back. All I needed were two, small bells around the same size.

"What are you doing, dear?" Sumi asked, stretching.

_I think it's time they had a little test..._

"Do you honestly think they're ready for something like that?" Sumi asked sitting next to me on the floor. "I mean, Megumi barely trusts you, and Nami still doesn't respect you very much. Ayame is the only one what actually likes you."

_What does that have to do with teamwork?_

Sumi sighed and reached into the floor grabbing two small bells. "Will these work?" She asked from around the leather straps of the bells.

_Perfect. Thanks Sumi._ I scratched her behind the ear as I took the bells from her mouth and tied them to my hip pouch.

I walked to breakfast with Sumi in my arms. I passed Orochimaru on the way like every morning, he was heading back to his study. He glanced at the bells on my pouch, I noticed his eyes briefly took on a far away look before turning into his usual sadist expression.

I walked into the Mess Hall, everyone was still half asleep. I took my usual seat between Kotone and Su. Megumi sat on the other side of Su, Ayame next to Kotone.

_Nami, where are you?_

_Sleeping! Go away!- _Nami

_Well get up. I have special training planned for you girls today. Meet me outside in twenty._

_Ugh!- _Nami

I had a feeling she just rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Despite Nami's reluctance all three of my Girls met me just outside the Base. I motioned for them to follow. I found a suitable clearing for the exercize.

**_"Alright today's training objective is for you girls to get these bells from me." _**I moved my hips a bit making the bells jingle, they had a light, silvery chime.

"That's it?" Ayame asked tilting her head to the right.

Megumi snapped her fingers letting us know she had something to say. **_"There are only two bells but there are three of us. Why?"_**

**_"An excellent observation. One of you won't be getting a bell. And for that unlucky kid there will be two consequences."_**

"Consequences?" Nami asked, although she sounded like she could care less.

**_"For the one who doesn't get a bell they'll be tied to a post without lunch, that's consequence number one. Consequence number two will be whatever I think of at the time. And I assure you it won't be pleasant."_**

"And what if none of us get a bell?" Ayame asked timidly.

**_"Let's just say. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." _**I smirked slightly at their expressions.

I actually managed to faze Nami, Ayame looked scared but Megumi had a look that said 'Bring it on!'

**_"You have until Noon. Begin!" _**I disappeared in a puff of smoke, making a Wood Clone in the process.

The Girls went at the Wood Clone, who stood on a branch on the opposite side of the field, not realizing it was a decoy.

"Think they'll figure it out?"

I turned around to see Orochimaru leaning against a tree, watching the show. I would have signed but he didn't know Sign Language, so I just shrugged as I leaned against the tree behind me. I was almost comical from my perspective, watching my Girls go at a Clone.

"Do you actually have a second consequence or did you just say that to scare them?" Orochimaru asked.

I jerked my head to the area of trunk above my head. I had what I wanted to say carved into it.

**Nope. I just like screwing them.**

Orochimaru laughed at this, it wasn't even a cruel laugh really, almost just a laugh. "I see why you were able to out think Ibiki in the First Exam. You can be ruthless."

**Not proud of it. But it is fun.** Those words replaced my previous comment as I smirked. **I do have one question for you.**

"And that is?"

**Why did you give them to me?**

Orochimaru shrugged. "They were from the same batch and three of them lived. It would have been a waste not to have them trained."

**But why me?**

"Sometimes there are no reasons."

I got what he was saying but he was lying. He had a reason, what ever it was.

Orochimaru's POV

I heard the bells on her waist as I walked past her like every morning. It brung back memories but whether or not I'd like to remember is another story. I know Nozomi noticed, she was, as much as I dislike to complement the brat, an inteligent child. Much like her mother was.

Minako... Now there was an odd girl. Dual personalies, bright, gifted with Snake Summons, Wind Release, always seeming to know what was going to happen before it did. Odd and powerful. The two words that described both mother and daughter.

I sat in my study grudgingly letting memories flow. Countless pranks and tricks Jiraiya and I played on the old man, Tsunade punched either of us more times than I can count, when the Mina Twins came along things got really interesting.

Minako never left me alone, not in a fan girl way but in a big brother/uncle way. I hate to admit it now but I was rather fond of the child back then.

Flashback

"Hi, Orochi!" a ten year old Minako burst from nowhere. She always called me that, pronouncing the 'chi' shortly, quickly and a little high pitched.

"What do you want?"

She wasn't put off by my response. "Nothin'. Just saying hi!" Minako skipped off.

End Flashback

She would always do that, come and go like the wind. It's probably how she got her nickname 'The Leaf's Lucky Wind'. Well that and her speed and her amazing ability to use Wind Release. As for the Lucky part, it was sheer luck that she survived past thirty days and she seemed to win her bets unlike her mother.

She was the oddest person I've ever met. She was saddened with Nawaki's death but didn't dwell on it like her siblings did. It was the same with everyone's deaths. Her Squadmates who died in battle, Yahiko, Tobirama, Hashirama... She never seemed bothered by death, accepting, calm but prefered not to kill, avoided it like the plague. I never did understand that girl and I probably never will.

Megumi's POV

I tried my hardest to get a bell but it just seemed impossible. Not because I'm deaf and can't hear them, no I can see their vibrations. But because Nozomi was good and we were barely Genin. How does she expect any one of us to get a bell on our own? Wait a minute... ALONE! That's the trick! Nozomi is always signing how we need to work together!

_Who's closest?_

Nami was running around on her own trying to find Nozomi, so she's out. Ayame was kinda just standing there like she wasn't sure what to do. Works for me!

I gave up my search for Nozomi and bolted over to Ayame.

_**"Teamwork! That's the key to this exercise!" **_I signed excitedly. **_"We have to work together to get the bells!"_**

**_"What about Wave?"_**

**_"There's only two bells and there are two of us. If we include Wave than there will be a conflict."_**

**_"Alright, let's do it!"_**

I kept my eyes pealed for the familiar sound waves of the bells. I finally saw them. I tapped Ayame on the shoulder and pointed in the direction. I saw the sound waves again. We both pounced, Ayame went to the rigth and I went to the left.

_Why is Orochimaru with her?_

Nozomi's POV

I whipped around and had the branches grab Megumi and Ayame. I smirked at them, they may not have been able to get the bells but they understood the purpose of this training. I stretched and walked away, releasing the girls when I was nearly out of their sight. _Now to go find Nami._

Ayame's POV

I watched Nozomi Sensei walk away, Orochimaru didn't even glance at us, he just disappeared in a puff of smoke. I noticed something glitter on the ground. _The bells! She just dropped them! Wait this could be a trick..._

When Nozmoi Sensei was almost out of sight the trees release Megumi and I we were in shock.

**_"What just happened?" _**Megumi asked.

I just shook my head and gazed at the bells that just lay on the forest floor. I pulled water out of the air and lowered the two streamed so they'd wrap around the leather straps. I lifted the bells off the ground, feeling like a booby trap was about to go off. Nothing happened. I handed one bell to Megumi and we walked back to the clearing, still not understanding what had just happened.

Nami's POV

I was tied to a post, no lunch, and God knows what Nozomi has in store for me! This stinks!

_You should have listened to me-_Miu

_Shut up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I hate you!_

Miu backed off like she always did.

"Nami..." I looked up Ayame and Megumi stood there holding their lunches in their hands. "It's not right that you go hungry... We should have gone looking for you..." Ayame said.

"No..." I hate swallowing my pride. "You'll get in trouble and it was my fault I went all solo act." I remembered that Nozomi told me that if they fed me they'd get a punishment that was worse than mine. "I can't let you guys do that."

Megumi put down her lunch. **_"We're a team. We need to learn to rely and trust each other. And we can't do that if we don't help the others."_** Megumi picked up her lunch and shoved a rice ball in my mouth before I could protest any further.

I couldn't help but cry a little. I never had anyone who really cared about me and when they did they got hurt...

_Give people a chance Nami-_ Miu

Nozomi's POV

"You're not going to...?" Orochimaru gestured to My Girls.

**No. They understand and that's the point of the Bell Test. Remember?**

"Hm." Orochimaru looked at my Girls. "I have a bet for you..."

**Oh?**

"We fight in two weeks. You win and almost all of you're questions about you're mother will be answered. I win..." He didn't continue. I knew what would happen if he won. He'd kill me and I was okay with that. If it was to learn more about my mother...

**It's a deal!**


	86. Book Three Chap 40

Book Three: Silent Angel- Chap 40 needs a title still...!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

I watched my Girls eat contently. Nami looked in deep thought, but happy none the less. Megumi looked like she was beginning to trust her Squad-mates. Ayame was Ayame, not much else to say.

"To be honest, dear, I didn't think they were ready for this. But as usual you are right about these things." Sumi looked up at me, she was sitting on my lap. "Your parents would be proud of what you've done in your time here and how much you've grown..."

_But...?_

"But are you sure you can beat Orochimaru? He is a Sanin, after all. And he did tra-" She cut herself off.

_What were you going to say, Sumi?_ I glared down at her.

"He trained your mother." her reluctance to tell me this couldn't have been plainer.

I felt my heart stop. _He trained her?_

"Yes. Summons, Wind Release... Before he went insane anyway."

_Oroch not insane? That I would pay to see._

Nami's POV

I saw a shadow cast over us. _Uh oh..._

I looked up to see Nozomi standing there, she didn't look mad... In fact she looked rather pleased. Sumi walked padded behind the stump I was tied to and bit the ropes that bound me. Nozomi scooped Sumi into her arms and motioned for us to follow her. Nozomi didn't go to the Labs like she always did after training, she went to her room.

_That's just plain weird._

_Something must be wrong.- _Miu

_Maybe. Or maybe she's just trying to break a routine._

_Nami!- _Mui

_Okay! Fine! I'll go check on her! Shouldn't she be doing this for us though?_

_She tries but you just push everyone away!-_Miu

_Speaking of which... GO AWAY!_

Miu backed off as always. I went back to my room. It was plain, but not white. I bought black and red things to add some color to my room. I like the combination of black, red and white. Dark, mysterious and light. I grabbed the book Nozomi lent me out of the bottom drawer of my desk. I can just act like I'm returning the book.

I walked down the dimly lit halls of the Base, wondering exactly how I would go about this once I gave her to book back.

I bumped into someone, jerking me out of my train of thought. "Sorry." I said looking up to see who it was. "Hey Kimimaru."

"Hello, Nami. What's that?"

"A book Nozomi lent me. 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. It's actually a really good read."

"I heard it was rather boring." Kimimaru blinked in surprise.

"Once you get past the first chapter..." I snapped my fingers. "You're hooked."

"I know its not yours but can I borrow it then? I'll give it back to Lady Nozomi for you."

"Ummm... Alright..." I handed him the book and walked back to my room. _Well now I have no reason to talk to her. And what's with people calling her _Lady_Nozomi?_

_Kimimaru's POV_

_Dam the later chapters better be good..._

Chapter Two

I must have reread that book five times in the last six hours. Nami was right. I just couldn't put it down! But I guess I should return this to Lady Nozomi now... But I bumped into Su in the hall and she asked if she could borrow it. Well it's Su, she's always careful with things so I lent it to her.

Author's POV

And from Su it went to Kotone to Ayame to Jugo to Tayuya to Karin and to many more Sound Shinobi for a week. Somehow it wound up in Orochimaru's hands.

Orochimaru's POV

I remember this book. Jiraiya finished it about two years after he and Tsunade adopted the three orphans. I never understood those two as much as I did try. How could they take all that heartbreak? Out of their five kids only one of them was alive. for certain, who know what happened to Nagato. Minato, Yahiko and Minako were dead. Minako... Why is it she is the first thing I think of when I think about the old days?

I glanced at the top drawer of my desk. _That girl had better be ready. Because I won't hold back._

Nozomi's POV

_Seven days... Seven days until we fight..._

So far no one knew about the fight. That was the plan, we don't tell them until the day of the showdown. I don't know how things will turn out and I'm not sure I want to know.

I instinctively touched my mother's necklace and read the words on the back.

God be with me and luck shine on my path

It gave me a headache to read the back because it was a choker style necklace. But I loved reading it. Luck and God is what's let me live this long. If those two things weren't with me than I'd be dead by now.

I almost wish today was the day of the fight. I just want this to be over with! I don't care whether I live or die. Either way I'll learn about my mother. The only way I'll live is if I win.

I sat at my desk and tore a sheet from my Blue Book.

If I win Pro's

I'll get to continue training my Girls

I'll get to be with my friends

I'll get to learn about my mother

That's about it...

If I lose Pro's

I'll get to be with my parent's

I'll still get to learn about my mother

I won't have to watch my back any more

I won't have to experiance any more hurt

I won't have to watch those I love die

So far dying doesn't look to bad.

If I win Con's

I'll have to watch those I love die

I'll have to watch my back

I won't be able to return to Konoha

I'll have to run for the rest of my life

I'll have to face the Akatsuki

Yeah dying is looking really good about now.

If I lose Con's

Aren't they the same?

I sighed. _Is life even worth living? I've gone into comas since I was six. I've been raped, lied to, hated and I nearly killed someone! What kind of life is this? Is there even a point any more?_


	87. Book Three Chap 41

Book Three: Silent Angel- Chap 41 Needs a title...!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

Alright time to stop sulking and get to work. I sighed. _Life sucks!_

"It doesn't get any easier, dear." Sumi said from her spot on the bed.

I scratched Sumi on the head before I left for the Labs. She never went into the Labs with me, she always stayed here and slept. I still don't understand why an limitless Chakra being needs to sleep so much.

I walked slowly to the Labs, feeling nothing but an emptiness. I was proud of my Girls, I had so many friends, people who were more loyal to me than Orochimaru, most Sound Shinobi, called me 'Lady Nozomi'. A great sign of respect that not many kunoichi earn. The one person that I used to hate with all my heart... I think I might actually _like._

So why do I feel like this? Is it the knowing that I might only have a week to live? Being away from my family? Being raped? I don't know, maybe it was the combination of them. What I'd give to see Konoha again.

I just stared at the piles of notes before me. Kabuto, Karin and I had been working nonstop in shifts. There were always someone working two people sleeping or eating. It wasn't our idea, it was Oroch's. Personally if it were up to us we'd work our eight hours together and be done with it.

I yawned. _I'll just rest my head for a moment..._

I felt someone shake me lightly. I must have fallen asleep.

"Nozomi. Wake up..." I heard whoever it was sigh. "Nozomi Orochimaru will be here any minute and if he see's you're sleeping on your shift..."

_Kabuto, the pain in my butt._ I smiled slightly despite myself.

I groaned as I sat up, blinking. I glanced at the clock. _I slept my whole shift away!_

I stood up tiredly, at that moment Orochimaru came in. I nodded acknowledging his presence.

"Tell your _Girls_ to pack up. Nozomi you and your Genin are infiltrating the Leaf."

_Did I hear him right? Konoha..._

"It's simple. Get in. Get out. Undetected if possible. There is some research in the Nara Clan Medical Research Center that might help _your _research."

_Is this baka saying I'm incapable? Oh well I was still learning when I left Konohagakure._

I nodded and left.

Kabuto's POV

I watched Nozomi leave. I guess that old saying is true. Hate to see em go. Love to watch em leave. _When did she start looking-?_

"You're hooked boy."

I was brought back to the real world. _Dam _"What?"

"You. Are. Hooked. I'm probably the last person you'd think would give this advice but take it. In the Shinobi World. Never assume there is a next week, or even a next day." He turned and left.

_Did _Orochimaru _just give romantic advice? And good advice at that? What the fuck?_

Nozomi's POV

My girls and I were packed and gone in an hour. We didn't tell anyone we'd left, but everyone would know within the half-hour. Gossip and news travels fast in Oto. Well it's not like there's anything else to do. Play music, dance, train, work; pretty much it. So what else is there to do?

"Sensei?" I looked down at Ayame and raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going? And what's the mission?"

_**"Leaf Village. Infiltration. Don't be seen. Get in. Get out. Follow my lead."**_

"Figures." Nami muttered running rolling her holly green eyes.

"Figures what?" Ayame asked curiously.

"She doesn't tell us anything." Nami snapped bitterly.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Ayame said reasonably.

"Yeah right!" Nami shook her head, her short blue hair got in her eyes.

"Will you lay off Sensei! What did she ever-!"

"She lied to me! That's what!"

"DON'T INTERUPT ME!" Ayame shrieked, the water in the air was freezing.

Megumi's POV

I watched Nami's Chakra build, it was dark but not with hatred, it's hard to explain. More and more ice fragments were forming around Ayame. _Why isn't Sensei stopping this?_

I looked up at her, she was staring at the two of them in deep thought.

Everything happened in slow motion. Ayame's Icicle Spears were sent flying toward Nami, whose Dark Spikes were being flung at Ayame. I could see the sound waves of their yells. It would have to do.

I bent the waves back at their sources and sent Ayame and Nami flying. The ice melted and the chakra faded. I was panting.

"What the heck?" Ayame screamed. I can't hear that is true but I can read lips and judging by the sound waves she was yelling. I'm may be deaf but I know what people are saying most of the time.

_**"Knock it off! We're a team! Act like it!"**_ I turned walked back to Sensei. _What happened to the Bell Training? Did it mean nothing to them? _She smiled at me and nodded. She waved for Ayame and Nami to follow.

I don't know how long we walked but the entire time it was in silence. No one said or signed anything. It made me kinda uncomfortable. It's not like I can hear but I like seeing the sound waves. We stopped for the night in a field and Sensei made a wood house spring from the ground. The Leaf was at least two days away and Sensei hadn't exactly told us anything about what we were actually supposed to do.

Nami's POV

Dream Realm

I sat in a tall pine tree. _Please don't let anyone find me..._

_Too late, Hun.- _Nozomi

"Great! I can't I get away from you?" I snapped. Nozomi sat down next to me on the branch. "What do you want anyway?"

_Nami, for the record I had no idea you were a Jinchuriki when I met you. I wasn't even aware there was a Zero Tailed Masked Leech.-_ Nozomi

"What difference does it make?" I brought my knees to my chest.

Gold and green light surrounded us.

Nozomi stood before Sumi looking horrified. She looked different. Not just her clothes, but the way she held herself as well.

"Nozomi I-"

"Just forget it!" Nozomi screamed taking off and ran away. _She did what I did..._

Nozomi ran until she tripped over Yugito, at least that's what I think her name is.

"Sorry." Nozomi said getting up and turning around. "I-" she stopped midsentence_._ Yugito pulled out a kunai. I'm not sure which one of us drew first. Our eyes didn't leave each other, waiting for the other to strike.

Nozomi relaxed, for what reason I don't know. Yugito followed suit and put her kunai away. Nozomi did the same.

Gold and green light blinded me. We were back in the Pine Grove. I didn't know what to say.

_It's never easy, Hun. But you learn to live with it. And our Tails become a part of us. I don't know how I'd live without Sumi beside me. And for the time we were apart was unbearable. Even though I've only known her and had her by my side for a few months... She is a part of me, as Aoko is a part of Yugito, Shukaku and Gaara, Cho and Fu, Hachirou and Killer Bee, Kitsune and Naruto... We may not always agree and get along with our Tails but...-_ Nozomi

Nozomi looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Have you ever gotten mad at Sumi?"

_Have I ever got mad at Sumi? Hell yes! She bugs the living crap out of me! She keeps things from me, she lies to me but who doesn't? Besides everyone is entitled to their own secretes. And Nami.-_ Nozomi

"Yeah...?"

_I don't expect you to like me or trust me. I don't even expect you to respect me. But I do expect you to at least listen to me. Like it or not I am your Sensei.-_ Nozomi

With that she got up and left, leaving me alone. I don't know what to think. I looked across the Pine Grove. I noticed Miu was coiled up on the ground at the other side of the Grove. Miu lifted her head slightly then lowered it once she saw I was looking at her.

_Maybe I have been a little hard on Miu. After all it wasn't her fault..._


	88. Book Three Chap 42

Book Three: Silent Angel- Angels Infiltrate The Leaf!

* * *

Tsunade's POV

Sakura had asked me to train her, she wanted to be of some use to the team. It did give me a distraction and she had her grandmother's natural talent. Ami... Some things just can't be changed...

I gazed out the window. It was such a nice day, why waist it inside? I grabbed a stack of paperwork off the desk and put it in a bag along with some. I pushed the bag onto my shoulder and grabbed my cane. Ever since that one ball of lightning hit my ankle in the brawl with Koharu its been acting up. I don't mind the cane making me look old, in my last life I would have but now age doesn't seem to matter to me as much.

I was about to leave when Koharu walked in, okay she was on crutches because she had a broken ankle. My bad. "Where are you going?" She asked. _Bitter old bat._

"It's too nice a day to spend it inside." I turned to her. "Might as well take work outside."

"In that case I'm coming with you." Koharu gave me a sharp look. "Don't want you sneaking off to a bar do I?"

I smiled and shook my head. Both of us struggled down the stairs but we managed.

"Isn't Jiraiya leaving today?"

"Yeah. Poor Naruto. Jiraiya promised to train him today." I smiled slightly.

Koharu laughed a bit. "Figures you'd do that."

"It wasn't planned. I have no doubt Jiraiya'll give him a scroll that contains his 'special' training scroll." I snickered.

"Special training scroll."

"Yep. It'll just say 'willpower'."

Koharu snickered. "Now I almost fell bad for him."

"I would too if it weren't for the fact of the headaches he's given me over the years."

We were at a picnic table in a park, not to many people come here anymore. It was one of the older ones in the Village. We had sifted through more than half the piles by noon. Koharu and I would often make snide remarks and comments on some of them.

"Hmph."

"What?" Koharu asked.

"It's nothing really. Nozomi just said she had a feeling you two would often clash..." I looked up. "Never got the chance did she?"

"I guess not... Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"What happened? Before even the mention of her name made you go into depression. Now it seems like you don't care at all." Koharu crumpled up a sheet of paper and tossed it into the bag.

"I realized you can't mope around and dwell on what happened. All you can do is move on but not forget."

"I see..." Koharu picked up a booklet of work, a single, small, old sheet slipped out of it. She glanced it over. "I'm no medic but this looks like a formula for some sort of medicine." She held it out to me. _Can it be...?_

"Let me see the book it fell out of." I took it. "I was afraid of this."

"What is it for?" Koharu looked worried.

"I have to go. Clean this up for me will ya?" I grabbed my cane and took off as quickly as my ankle would allow me to.

"Tsunade?" Koharu called confused.

"I'll explain later." I called over my shoulder. _I know what you're up to this time... Mizuki!_

Nozomi's POV

We made it into the Village undetected. I knew the security routes, the blind spots in the watch towers and the forests by heart. I've known it since I was little and any time they made a change I memorized it. They hadn't changed it since I left. _Too easy. _I put my mask on.

By the looks of it My Girls were ready too. Ayame wore the mask Haku gave her, it was the same one he wore when we first met on the bridge, only modified to suit Ayame's taste. Ayame had painted the words 'Ice Angel' on the side that didn't have the red design. She had also painted over the white in ice blue. She's an extremely talented artist apparently.

She had also made me one; light blue for a base color with a bonsai tree painted on one side and 'Angel of the Forest' painted on the opposite side. She made one for Megumi and Nami as well. Megumi's was black with a shimmering, silver treble clef; 'Angel of Silence' was painted on the opposing side. Nami's mask was the only one that looked like an animal, a panther for some reason; 'Angel of'... Ayame didn't put anything else. I don't question another artist's visions.

Morning was dawning around us.

_I wonder what distraction Oroch was talking about. Someone's coming!_

I had the trees wrap themselves around my girls and I. _Medics... _I recognized them, I know all the Konoha Medics.

"Sakura's training has been going well hasn't it?" the taller of the two said.

"Well it's no wonder with Lady Tsunade as her teacher." the shorter one said.

_So Grandma Tsunade's training Sakura..._ I felt slightly saddened by this for some reason. I transported myself from tree to tree to catch more of their conversation. Maybe see how things have been since I left.

"I'm glad Lady Tsunade has something to distract her. She's been depressed lately."

_Grandma Tsunade..._

"Hey did you hear about the prison break last night?"

"No. How many escaped?"

"That's just it. All of them!"

"Really! All of them!"

_So that's the distraction._

"Apparently Mizuki was acting as ringleader."

"Mizuki? That Chunin who tricked Naruto into-?"

"That's the one. Kurenai and Asuma got beat-up pretty badly by all the prisoners. That's how I found all this out."

_Kurenai Sensei... Asuma Sensei... Figures. Medics can't keep secretes from each other._

I transported My Girls to me and melded us outside of the trees.

_**"I have a personal stop to make before we continue the mission. I'll be right back."**_ They were surprised when the trees engulfed them. I shook my head and took off.

I found Kurenai and Asuma Senseis' room easily. Both were, as the Medic said, pretty beat up. I removed my mask as looked down at an unconscious Kurenai. _Mizuki must have gotten a lot stronger..._

I placed my left hand on her forehead. I closed my eyes and left my Energy do its job. The room was full of golden light, I felt Kurenai Sensei's wounds heal quickly. I smiled as I moved on to Asuma Sensei. The room was surrounded in golden light once more.

I heard Kurenai stir behind me, I turned.

"Nozomi..." she said quietly.

I put my finger to my lips and put my mask back on. I walked around her bed and to the open window. Even though she couldn't see it, I smiled before I flung myself onto the roof.

Tsunade's POV

Asuma and Kurenai were already up and dressed in their usual attire.

"Shouldn't you two still be resting?" I raised an eyebrow.

"When we woke up our wounds were fully healed." Asuma said. "I can't explain it."

I glanced at Kurenai, she looked like she was hiding something. "Kurenai?" It was more of an order than a question.

"A Forest Angel healed us." Kurenai walked past me and out into the hall.

"Forest Angel...?" I asked Asuma, he shrugged.

"Kurenai!" I called after her.

She stopped and turned. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Was it...?"

Kurenai made the 'locking my lips and throwing away the key' motion.

_Nozomi's in the Leaf!_


	89. Book Three Chap 43

Book Three: Silent Angel- The Word's Out: The Kids Step Up!

* * *

Inari's POV

I stared at the river from my place on a park bench. Next to me were six escaped prisoners, unconscious and bound with streams of water. I yawned, it was too early for this.

"Looks like you already found out about the prison break." _Kakashi!_

"Yep." I yawned. _Play it cool...! _"It's too early for this much excitement. Oh well."

"Shouldn't you take them in?" Kakashi asked, he held two unconscious.

"They aren't getting anywhere on their own any time fast." I crossed my legs. "But I guess you're right." I shook my dark hair out of my face.

"Kakashi, Inari." I turned my head; Asuma and Kurenai stood behind us.

"Hey guys, you don't look like you got your butts kicked a few hours ago."

"According to Kurenai a 'Forest Angel' healed us." The expression on his face couldn't be more confused on that matter. But I understood the look on Kurenai's face.

"Nozomi..." I whispered. Their eyes were now on me.

"I never said that." Kurenai said but the look on her face told me I was right.

"What is she doing here? She obviously doesn't want her presence to known." Kakashi said tossing his to prisoners on top of the ones I'd already caught.

"What makes you say that?" Asuma asked.

"She wore a mask and put her finger to her lips after she healed us." Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

_If I see her I'd have to attack her... Now I understand how Lord Hokage must have felt... At least a little..._ "Well I gotta go turn these prisoners in. Meet up with ya later." I made myself and the eight prisoners disappear in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaya's POV

_Nozomi! She's in Konoha! But what's she doing here? _

I hurried to find the others as quickly as I could. _God do I hate running! But Nozomi's here! _

"Where are you going?" I skidded to a halt, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were standing outside the BBQ restaurant. "Besides a race you never run." Ino said, tilting her head.

I motioned for them to follow. "I'll explain when everyone is gathered."

We split up from there, gathering everyone. We met in the Academy Dojo just like the old days.

"This better be good Shikamaya." Naruto said. "I just got a lead on Orochimaru!"

"Baka!" "Keep your voice down!"

"What is it Naruto?" I asked. Well someone had to step up now that Nozomi was gone.

"Get this. The leader of the prison break was Mizuki!" Naruto said urgently.

"Mizuki?" Neji asked.

"Wasn't he a teacher here? The one who deceived Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing that up." Naruto muttered. "Any way, he's involved with Orochimaru!"

So much just made sense. "I see..."

"What is it?" Shikamaru inquired. This was a time when we actually liked using effort but we don't let people know it.

"I overheard some of our Senseis saying that Nozomi's in the Village."

"What?" "Nozomi?" Naruto remained silent, the only one to do so. Kitsune looked like he was concentrating on something.

"So the prison break could have been a distraction. So Nozomi could be free to do whatever it is Orochimaru told her to do..." Shikamaru said.

"NO! Why would Nozomi-!"

"She went with Orochimaru to save us." Shino said cutting off Naruto. "She could be doing whatever it is to save someone else."

"But... Nozomi loves Konoha... Why would she..."

"Runt, I just got word from Sumi and it's true... She is on a mission here given to her by Orochimaru." I'm not sure but I think I heard Kitsune mutter to Naruto 'I'm sorry.'

"So... What are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"I say we just ignore her and help round up the prisoners!" Ino said. "I mean if she wants to stay with that creep Orochimaru then fine! Let her!"

"But Ino..." Tenten said slyly. "If we find Nozomi we could find Sasuke..."

We hadn't told them what Sasuke had done, though I'm not sure why...

Ino's expression said 'Crap.' "Well... I. Uh... You know maybe we should find her."

"She's probably gotten stronger." Sakura said. "Think about it. She's been with Orochimaru for how long, he's probably taught her a lot. Also she showed us that her and her _friends_ spar on a regular basis..." Sakura looked down in thought as she leaned against the wall. "Plus she was able to sneak into the Village undetected until she revealed herself to Kurenai Sensei and I don't think she meant for Kurenai Sensei to even know she was there."

"Your point Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"My point is..." Sakura looked up. "She's probably out of our league."

This sent a shockwave through all of us. Well except for Shino, nothing fazes him.

"Nozomi always was the strongest of us." Xia said thoughtfully. She had taken Nozomi's refusal to come back the best, which completely surprised me. "If anything she's gotten stronger. Nozomi... She very well might be beyond our capabilities..."

"Oink! Oink!"

"Tonton?" I saw Tonton speeding toward us, she leapt into my arms. "What is it?"

"Oink, Oink, Oink!"

My heart stopped. _Aunt Shizune!_

"What the heck is that pig saying?" Naruto asked.

"Aunt Shizune is in trouble. She and a group of Shinobi went after Mizuki and were injured. We need to act fast. Sakura, Naruto, Kitsune, Xia; you four will go after Aunt Shizune. I'm sure Kitsune is fully capable of tracking her."

"Don't insult me, kit." Kitsune said. He only called Naruto 'Runt'. Everyone else was 'kit'. I guess it's just one of those things.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji; you three go round up some prisoners. The rest of you find Nozomi and stop her. She may be a part of the Alliance but it's an act against the Leaf what she's doing and as Leaf Shinobi it's our job to do protect our Village."

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have to see how much of this Grandma Tsunade knows." I took off with Tonton in my arms. _Man this whole thing is such a drag!_


	90. Book Three Chap 44

Book Three: Silent Angel- Secret Catacombs and A Vast Library!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

I had My Girls and I transported from tree to tree. Finally I found it. There were secrete catacombs all over Konoha, I don't think there is a person alive besides me who knows these exist. They went miles into the Earth, I think some of them even extend beyond the Land Of Fire and into other countries. I'm not sure, I never really explored the tunnels. I was always too scared I'd get lost.

I only knew of three entrances; the one outside the Village, the one outside Senju Mansion, and the one inside the Senju Mansion. I found the catacombs when I was six, I was exploring around the Forests and I fell asleep amongst the roots. When I woke up I was facing a tunnel. I was curious and went inside, there were several forks but somehow I found my way into Senju Mansion. Ironically it didn't lead to the cellar but to a closet. I used the tunnel on multiple times to sneak in and out of the house.

I crawled under the roots with slight difficulty. _Was the entrance always this small?_ I had the roots grow apart to allow myself access. I turned around and motion for the girls to follow. When we were out of the small entrance and in the Catacombs it was pitch black.

Nami's POV

"I can't see a thing!" I hissed.

I heard Nozomi sigh, to be honest that's the most sound I've ever heard her make. Fire light suddenly lit the area for. I blinked in the dim light, an old torch was attached to the wall.

"Well that's better." Ayame said.

Nozomi turned to us and removed her mask. The shadows made her face look more haunted than it really was, or maybe she was just...

A cool wind picked up in the Catacombs. Right now I am really glad I got the tank top and net gloves instead of the tube top.

Megumi touched my shoulder. The flame on the torch was literally picked up by the breeze and it ignited the torches along the tunnel walls. It kept going until it was out of sight and I have a feeling it didn't stop once it left our line of sight.

"Cool..." I said. I saw Nozomi roll her eyes before she turned around and continued down the long tunnel. Megumi and Ayame followed close behind, I lingered for some unknown reason. "Hey! Wait up!"

I noticed the torches went out behind us as we walked. We came to a fork in the tunnels._ Where do these go?_

_It goes to my old home. Or at least one of the them does.-_Nozomi

_Which one?_

_Left-_Nozomi

We followed her down the tunnels, they inclined and declined, the ceiling was at least ten feet high at some points and there were other's where we had to crawl.

_Nozomi?_

_Yes- _Nozomi

_Where does that other tunnel go?_

_To other countries- _Nozomi

_Really?_

_I never actually went that way before... It's just something I know... Something I feel...-_Nozomi

_That actually makes a bit of sense... Somehow..._

_We're coming to another split. Three this time, we take the one in the middle. I've never really explored these tunnels before so I don't know where the other two lead. Stay close-_Nozomi

We somehow caught up to the flame, it was always almost out of our line of sight. We could scarcely see the flame being carried from torch to torch. I kept close to Nozomi the entire time, not wanting to get lost in this labyrinth. Megumi held onto my red skirt the entire time and I think Ayame held onto Megumi's.

We finally stopped when we reached a small wooden door. Nozomi held up her hand signaling for us to stay here. _Are we going to actually do anything? Or are we just supposed to follow you around?_

_If all goes well hopefully that's all you'll have to do-_Nozomi

Nozomi's POV

I melded through the door. It was a tight squeeze, I guess I must have grown a bit. I opened the hidden door that lead to the Catacombs. I motioned for the Girls to come out.

"This is where you used to live?" Ayame asked in awe. I nodded.

"Why the heck would you leave a place like this for Otogakure?" Nami asked, squinting at an old painting.

**_"I had priorities." _**I gazed at the couch in the living room. I often used to fall asleep on it waiting for someone to come home. Be it Grandma Tsuande and Aunt Shizune from the Hospital, or Grandpa Jiraiya or Aunt Kushina from a mission.

Looking around a lot of memories came back to me. My cousins and I making a large tent out of kitchen chairs and blankets to playing cards with the other Medical Apprentices. From pre-Academy years to me chasing Sumi around the coffee table.

"Sensei...?" I noticed my face was wet.

I shook my head and removed my mask, wiping my tears away.

Megumi's POV

Nozomi left all this behind for her family... For her friends... Maybe... I was snapped out of my train of thought when I saw Nozomi walk toward a hallway. I followed close behind her. _And I thought the Catacombs were easy to get lost in! This place is huge!_

Every inch of this place was Ornately decorated. The detail in the wood work was astounding, the paintings were done in such detail I doubt even Ayame could measure up to them. The three of us followed Nozomi for a short while until we came to large wooden doors with a symbol on it. It looked like a Clan Symbol.

Nozomi pushed the enormous doors open, they didn't even creak, despite how old they must be. What I saw next was even more amazing than the rest of the house. It was a library, it looked like it took up half the mansion. I was disappointed to see that there were so many empty shelves. I tugged on Nozomi's sleeve.

**_"Why are there so many empty shelves?"_**

**_"So there will be room for future information."_**

**_"That makes sense."_**

We stopped near the back of the Library. Nozomi faced a section, she looked at it cautiously although I don't know why. It looked like any other section in the Library. I focused my Chakra into my eyes. I could see it. A seal had been placed on this area. It's strenght and power kinda scared me.

Nozomi Sensei made several complex hand seals. She stepped up to it confidently but I saw the seal barrier wasn't deactivated, it was weakened but not gone. I grabbed her wrist and shook my head. Nozomi looked at me curiously and closed her eyes for a brief second then flung them open. Her eyes were wide, like she had forgotten something.

Nozomi made a few more hand seals and the barrier disappeared. She glanced back at me, I nodded telling her it was gone. She looked at me with great curiosity before she entered the the narrow walking space between the two shelves; Nami and Ayame followed her. I wanted to look around the place a bit more.

I walked slowly down the main aisle. Some areas had seals placed on them but none of them were nearly as strong as the one Nozomi had deactivated. I finally got to the end of the aisle, there was a fairly large area with a white grand piano. I touched a dusty key, I pressed too hard and a high note went off, it rang and echoed throughout the Library. _I am so dead!_


	91. Book Three Chap 45

Book Three: Silent Angel- The Secret Seals!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

I wrapped the last of what I'd need in wood and had it disappear in a puff of smoke. It was not very well known but Grandpa Jiraiya did teach me a thing or two about Seals. I heard a high piano note ring throughout the Library. I looked behind me; only Nami and Ayame were there. _Shit! Megumi!_

I bolted down the main aisle with Nami and Ayame on my heals. Megumi stood behind my old piano looking terrified.

**_"Sensei, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"_**Megumi looked close to tears. _Sensei...? She's never..._

I grabbed her black and silver mask off my lovely piano and put it on her.

**_"Let's go!" _**I grabbed Megumi's hand and lead them quickly through the Library. I almost forgot to replenish the Seal. We made it to the living room when...

"Long time no see. Nozomi..." I turned slowly. Grandpa Jiraiya stood leaning against the wall. "I didn't think you'd be able to break a Seal like that yet." He said this all rather casually. Like I had never left, like I had never refused to return to this place I once called home.

**_"I was taught well." _**Of course like Oroch he had no idea what I was saying.

"She said she was taught well." Ayame said from behind her mask.

He looked at My Girls carefully and then glanced back to me. "Yours?"

I nodded from behind my mask. I noticed Nami stepped closer to me when he said this, her panther mask gave her a fierce appearance, although I have a feeling her actual expression was more so.

"Why do you want the information?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked slowly. "It's not for Orochimaru's arms... Is it?" His black eyes bore straight into me. As much as I dislike to admit it... He knew me pretty well.

I grabbed Nami by the shoulders and spun her around. Her short hair allowed me to easily show him her Curse Mark. Megumi saw, turned around and held up her dark blond hair, revealing her Curse Mark as well. Ayame followed suit, holding up her purple hair, revealing her Curse Mark as well.

The disgust couldn't be plainer on his face. "He did that to children that young." He muttered.

_Nami_

_Yes?- _Nami

_Try and put him in a Genjutsu so we can get out of here_

_Are you nuts! He's a Sanin! Do you honestly think I- - _Nami

_Nami, I'll help you, hun. Just listen to me!_

_Yes- _Nami

I could feel Nami's uneasiness about this. I focused my Energy with Nami's Chakra. Her Chakra was... There was no other word for it, dark... I have a feeling it has something to do with Miu. It worked but just barely. In this brief window of opportunity I struck a pressure point; Grandpa Jiraiya crumpled to the ground.

I hurried them back into the Catacombs, I covered my Chakra trail as I went. I had a flame light and put out the torches as we went. Curiosity got to me.

_Nami?_

_Yes?-_Nami

_What did you do to my grandfather anyway?_

_I didn't give him anything bad just weird-_Nami

_Weird how?_

_Just floating islands in the sky. Colorful, large, exotic birds. Stuff like that.-_Nami

_You have quite the imagination._

_Thanks-_Nami

Inari's POV

I was still in shock that Nozomi left, to be honest. It shocked me even more so that she refused to return when she had the chance.

_I have to find Nozomi before anyone else does! But if I do find her I'll have to..._

I raced among the trees trying to find Nozomi's Chakra Trail. It was easy yet hard at the same time. Her Chakra, as I had come to notice, was a part of every tree in Konoha. As if it was a part of her and her it; making her almost impossible to track in Konoha.

_I have to find her. I have to see her myself._

Nozomi's POV

_Where are we going next? Are we leaving Konoha or is there another stop?- _Nami

_We have one more place to stop._

_Where?- _Nami

_The Nara Clan Medical Research Center._

_I repeat where?-_Nami

_Somewhere in the Mountains. I'll find it._

_Comforting-_Nami

I saw her roll her eyes in the firelight.

Shikamaya's POV

I burst into Grandma Tsunade's office with Tonton in my arms. "Grandma Tsunade, Nozomi-!"

"I know Shikamaya." She said, her elbows were on her desk, her fingers interlocked. "But... What is she doing here is the question."

I grimaced, I felt weird for a moment. A strange feeling came over me; I felt slightly dizzy, almost weak.

"Shikamaya!" The next thing I knew I was in Grandma Tsunade's arms.

"I'm fine." I said but I couldn't get up, my head suddenly started to ache.

I blinked, now my vision was going blurry but I could make out that my mother had just appeared in a puff of smoke. "Mother..."

I felt my mother place her hand on my forehead. "It's the Seal."

"What Seal?" Grandma Tsunade said what I thought.

"After Nagato left Dad created a Seal that would counteract my abilities. In case I would ever leave the Village."

"He did that...?" I could tell Grandma Tsunade was getting mad.

"I asked him to do it." Grandma Tsunade shared my shock. "I was afraid. I was so close to going with Nagato I didn't want to chance anything. What if I decided that I wanted to leave Konoha after all? I just wanted to protect Konoha just in case I ever..." My mother trailed off.

"He put a Seal like that on you...? On Shikamaya...?" I heard her grind her teeth.

"The Seal was designed to stop either of us to Summon the paper... Like if we ever did betray the Leaf we couldn't Summon important documents. But why would Dad use it..."

"What if..." I started to speak but I was still pretty dizzy. "What if he taught it to Nozomi?"

My vision was returning to normal; I could see their expressions more clearly now. Grandma Tsunade still looked pretty miffed and confused. My mother's expression was hard to read.

"I wouldn't doubt he would have..." Mom said slowly. "Just in case..." _What a fricken drag!_

"But why did it affect Shikamaya like this?" Grandma Tsunade pulled me a little closer to her. It was times like this that made me realize that it didn't matter that my mother was adopted. I was still a part of the Senju Clan. I was still her granddaughter.

"The Seal was never activated before. Not in her lifetime anyways. The first time it was activated on me I was worse. Dad put a better, improved version of it on her the day she was born. To be honest he didn't want to do it but I forced him to. I could never chance Konoha like that."

"He activated the Seal on you before?" Grandma Tsunade pressed.

"I... I almost left once. It was a month after Nagato left. I thought about leaving, finding him and not coming back... I'm glad he did use it. I might have..." I felt one of my mother's tears land on my face.

"Is... Is your Seal activated?" I asked, my head had stopped spinning by now.

"Yes it is." My mother clutched the back of her shoulder. "It's not nearly as bad as the first time it's activated."

"I have to find Nozomi." I got up shaking, I was halfway there when my legs gave out again.

"You can't use Paper Style at all. I'm not going to let you-"

"I'm also a Nara, Mom. It may be a drag and all but I can still go after her and fight if I have to."

"Shikamaya the Seal also virtually depletes you Chakra as well. Do you really think-"

"I'll be fine." I opened a window and hurried to find Nozomi.

Tsunade's POV

I got up. "She may be mostly Nara but she does have the Senju drive when she puts her mind to it."

"Hm."

"How do you feel?" I held my daughter in my gaze. _Why do they keep such things from me?_

"I'm fine. A little dizzy and almost completely drained of Chakra but other than that I'm fine."

"I never did understand either of you." I said shifting my gaze to the window, not looking at anything in particular.

"Huh?"

"You and Minako. You two were always such mysteries to me." I looked at her and smiled. "Just the way you two were wired mentally. I could never understand."

"Minako said to me quite often 'One will never know what truly goes on inside another man's mind' I guess it still holds true."

I sighed. "You two would have the deepest conversations back then. I couldn't believe you two were children. Sometimes I thought you two sounded like people three times your ages at least."

"Something that got passed onto Nozomi." Konan smiled. "Shikamaya too. Although she's just too lazy to do it half the time. Ever since Nozomi left she's been getting less lazy and stepping up more, though."

"She always just let Nozomi and Naruto do the talking. She'd just stand there and throw in her two cents worth to back them up. Now Nozomi's gone and..." I lost my voice for a moment. "Why don't you go find your Baka of a father and see if he can lift the Seal's effect. Shikamaya might need it."

"Yes. And Mom..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I should have told you."

I was about to say something but she was already two buildings away.

Konan's POV

The moment I walked into Senju Mansion I knew something was wrong. I let my instincts guide me. My heart nearly stopped when I saw my father crumpled on the floor. "DAD!"


	92. Book Three Chap 46

Book Three: Silent Angel- Declared: A Traitor To The Leaf!

* * *

Konan's POV

I raced to my father's side and knelt down beside him.

"Dad? Dad wake up!" I slapped him across the face. _Why does it have to come to this? Why?_

"Dad..." I shuddered. "Mom got a new negligee..." _Okay gag me!_

He bolted up right. _Figures. _He'd be the biggest pervert alive if it weren't for the fact he and Mom were perfect together. Well that and she'd kick his ass from one end of the Village to the next. Hell, she'd probably kick his ass from Konoha to Iwa and back if he ever... I shuddered again.

"Konan...?" He asked still groggy. He covered his face with his hands.

"Dad. What happened?" _Whoever did this-_

"Nozomi-" He gripped his side in pain. "Nozomi broke into the Library."

It felt like a boulder was sitting on the bottom of my stomach. "Nozomi did this...?"

"She had three other girls with her. One of them put me in a Genjutsu just long enough for Nozomi to strike a pressure point."

Nozomi... That sweet little girl who had no confidence in her own abilities... Is becoming more and more dangerous... "Dad, did you teach Nozomi the Seal?"

"Which Seal? I must have taught her at least a hundred." He was still sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"SHIT! MY SEAL! SHIKAMAYA'S SEAL! THE ONES I MADE YOU PUT ON US! THOSE SEALS YOU BAKA!" I never lost my temper like this but dam it this was serious! Possibly a matter of life and death! If Nozomi even thought about attacking Dad then who knows what she'd do to my daughter!

"Yes... I think I taught it to her just in case..." He rubbed his face. "Why?"

"Because they're both activated..." His expression mirrored mine, horror. "And that's not the half of it."

"What?"

"Shikamaya went to find Nozomi on her own."

"Is that girl insane? She can't use Paper Style and she went after Nozomi? Why did you let her do that?" Grandpa Jiraiya shouted as he sprung up, trying to ignore the pain in his side, which is exactly what this entire day is turning out to be. A pain.

"We have to find her quickly. There's no doubt about it Nozomi isn't who she used to be. Otogakure... Orochimaru changed her. I'll stop her... If it means to defend my daughter. My Village..." I felt a tear travel down my cheek. I felt Dad wrap his arms around my shoulders. _Minako I'm sorry..._

Nozomi's POV

We raced from branch to branch. _We still have a ways to go..._

"Sensei. Look." Ayame pointed to the ground. I stopped to see what she was pointing out. I felt my heart stop.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were fight the Legendary Idiot Brothers; Fujin and Raijin. _They must have been some of the escaped prisoners... _Ino-Shika-Cho... They were stronger than I remember but not nearly strong enough to handle those two morons. _I'm going to kick myself for this. Nozomi to the rescue. _

I jumped out of the tree and landed behind Shikamaru and Ino. Choji was trying to hold down one of the Idiot Brothers. I'm not sure which. I stepped in-between Shikamaru and Ino.

"Nozomi..." Ino said. I didn't acknowledge her, I just continued walking towards Choji and the Idiot Brothers. I grabbed Choji by the arms and lightly tossed him to the ground. I knew Ino and Shikamaru couldn't hold out much longer. As I stood in front of Fujin and Raijin I gave them the signal to stop what they were doing.

"Is she insane?" Ino asked, I could hear it in her voice, she was ready to give out.

Despite their uncertainty that they could even trust me they retracted their Jutsu. I grabbed both of the Idiot Brothers by their jackets and threw them against the trees. I removed my mask, at the sight of me the two shrank into submission. They started blubbering out apologies, most likely thinking I was my grandmother for some reason. Well they are called the Legendary Idiot Brothers for a reason.

"You might want to head back or you won't get any dinner." Nami said as she landed behind me.

The Idiot Brothers had a look of sheer horror as they bolted back to the prison chanting 'Dinner. Dinner. Dinner.'

_What idiots.- _Nami

_How'd you know that would work?_

_I guessed. You know they're big guys and big guys like to eat so...- _Nami

I almost did my silent laugh when out of the corner of my eye I saw Grandma Tsunade. I grabbed Nami and pulled her out of the way just in time. I held Nami in one arm while I kept myself from falling on my face with the other.

"SENSEI! NAMI!" Ayame and Megumi were at our sides in a flash. There was a huge crater where Nami and I had just been standing. Mine and Nami's masks had landed a few feet from us. Both were intact, to Ayame's relief, no doubt. I clutched Nami to my chest, glaring at my own grandmother.

I stood up slowly taking Nami into a bridal style as I went. I dared her to attack me again. I saw Nami was clutching her right wrist. A piece of rubble must have hit it. I took it carefully from Nami's grip, she winced at my touch. I healed it as gently as I could, it was just a small fracture thank God. Nami fainted in my arms.

Ayame raced over to the masks she had so carefully crafted and bolted back to me. Both Ayame and Megumi were still masked.

"Sensei... She looks like you..." Ayame pointed at Grandma Tsunade.

"Of course she does! She's Nozomi's grandmother!" Ino shouted. _Yep. Ino hasn't changed at all._

"Really?" Ayame asked surprised. "Well at least you know you'll still look good even as you get older. Huh Nozomi Sensei?" _She's just kissing up. Flattery gets you everywhere kid. Especially when it comes to her age._

Megumi stood so close to my leg it looked like she was glued to it. I wanted to wrap an arm around her but I needed both of them for Nami.

"Sensei?" Choji asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"What a drag. Now I'll have to hear Shikamaya complain about you beating her to it." Shikamaru said sticking his hands in his pockets. _He hasn't changed much either, I see._

I shifted my gaze to Grandma Tsunade, she was still glaring at me. "You think I'll let you hide behind a little girl?" she yelled as she came at me again. Megumi bended the sound waves back at Grandma Tsunade, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to slide back several feet. Grandma Tsunade was always a bit of a loud mouth. I used this opportunity to escape. I made sure Megumi and Ayame were in front of me the entire time.

"You're a traitor to this Village!" Grandma Tsunade yelled as I fled with Nami in my arms.


	93. Book Three Chap 47

Book Three: Silent Angel- Return To The Forest Of Death!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

_A traitor... Me a traitor... I did everything I could to protect them. I didn't kill anyone. I didn't destroy anything. Why would I be a traitor...?_

"Sensei..." I looked to my right Ayame was gazing at me as we fled. "Are you alright?"

I looked at her, my heart was aching, it felt like it had been ripped out. I wasn't sure if I felt heavy because of what Grandma Tsunade said or if it was because I was carrying Nami.

I remember Hashirama's words from the battle.

'The Village will need you too, but in a different way.'

_How can it need me if I'm a traitor?_

But at the same time... I felt relieved. My ties were now broken to this Village. I was free. I had only responsibility to Otogakure's people. I didn't have to worry anymore. About what I'm not sure but I was free for the first time in my life. I had a sole responsibility. Oto. It's Shinobi. My Genin. My loyalty was no longer split between the two. I was free...

But the Alliance... What about that? Was I still a part of it?

Flashback

"We'll always be friends, no matter the conditions of our Villages." Oda said.

"No matter how mad we are at each other." Zaku added.

"Until the end." Shikamaya said.

"Our lives, our destinies, our purposes are interlocked with each others, no matter what." Karin said.

"No matter what!" We all chorused.

End Flashback

_Does that still hold true?_

Tsunade's POV

I watched Nozomi flee with the blue haired girl in her arms. _Traitor..._

"Lady Tsunade, I hate to say this but that was way out of line!" Ino yelled.

I gave her a death glare, she flinched but didn't back off.

"I hate to say it Lady Hokage but Ino's right. She probably just saved our lives." Shikamaru said. "If she was a traitor she would have aided the Idiot Brothers and we'd be dead."

"Or completely ignored us and let us be killed." Choji threw in.

"They're right you know." We looked up. Shikamaya jumped from the tree and landed slightly in front of her cousin. "That was uncalled for Grandma Tsunade." Her amber eyes were fire.

"SHE ATTACKED HER OWN GRANDFATHER! SHE ACTIVATED YOURS AND YOUR MOTHER'S SEALS! SHE STOLE INFORMATION! JUST LEAVING THE VILLAGE LIKE SHE DID! SHE. IS. A. TRAITOR!"

"We made a vow to each other." Shikamaya hissed. "I don't care what you say. She isn't a traitor. She does what she has to do. That's all she's ever done. And if you call her a traitor for that you call her a traitor just for living."

I glared at her. "Shikamaya do you have any idea how severe this is?"

"No. And I don't care."

"She stole information. Your grandfather's research on Seals. Do you get what this means?" I hissed. She just continued to glare at me. "Hiruzen Sensei used a _Seal _on Orochimaru's arms. You're plenty smart enough to put the pieces together."

Shikamaya shook her head in disbelief. "I already thought about that." She jumped back into the trees and took off in Nozomi's direction. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji followed close behind. I could barely see their outlines when I saw more people join them.

Shikamaya's POV

The four of us were soon joined by Shino, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Kiba and Tenten. We traveled without saying anything. What is there to say? Our former leader and one of our best friends was officially a traitor declared by the Hokage.

Kiba and Akamaru lead the way.

"Isn't one of our research centers out this way, Shikamaya?" Shikamaru asked.

"What a drag." I muttered. _She's still after information on Seals!_

"I hate to admit this but Sakura was right." Ino said. "She's gotten stronger."

"Yeah. She was strong enough to make the Idiot Brothers submit to her." Choji threw in.

"She also attacked Master Jiraiya." Shikamaru said. "She's definitely changed."

"That means whatever she needs this information for is of great importance." Lee said.

"It's just like Ibiki said in the exams..." Hinata sounded discouraged.

"I see what you mean Hinata. Nozomi is going to extremes to get what she needs." Neji said.

"If she'd attack Master Jiraiya than imagine what she'd do to us." Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"I mean Nozomi is desperate if she'd attack him. If she'd attack Master Jiraiya than she would not hesitate to attack us." Kiba said over his shoulder.

"I'm not interested in what she's done." I said. "I'm interested _why _she did it."

"Well you can ask her when you see her. Cause we're here." Kiba said.

_Nozomi..._

Nami's POV

I woke up in Nozomi's arms, I felt the wind rush past me. I moved a little and Nozomi looked down. My mask had been put back on although I don't see the point in wearing them now.

_Do you think you could run on your own?-_Nozomi

_Yeah. I'll be fine._

_Alright then, hun- _Nozomi

She stopped and put me down. None of us said a word as we ran, we didn't ask where we were going next. I just wanted to make it out of Konoha alive. I had to admit it though... It was a beautiful place. Especially out in the mountains, like we were now. Nozomi held up her hand, we stopped. Before us was a large building.

"Looks like nobody's home." Ayame said as we entered it.

It was completely deserted. "Looks like someone already raided this place." I said looking around.

_I know. It was our distraction-_Nozomi

_Why raid the place we need raid?_

_Why would anyone come back to a place that was already raided?- _Nozomi

_Huh?_

Nozomi sighed. _The perfect place to go is somewhere that was already robbed. Why would anyone come back?- _Nozomi

_So the distraction came here got something we didn't need. Once the Konoha Shinobi searched this place for clues the odds of them coming back are slim to none. This leaves us free to get what we need... Right?_

_Precisely- _Nozomi

_You're good._

_Thanks-_Nozomi

Shikamaya's POV

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kiba shouted.

"What?" Most of us chorused.

"She stopped there for five minutes and now she's going another way!" Kiba growled.

"Which way?" I asked. _What a drag! She's moving faster than I thought she would._

"Southeast. Back towards Konoha." Kiba said.

We quickly changed course. About half way there we knew where we were headed. "We're not the only ones following Nozomi." Kiba said.

"Who else-?"

"Our Senseis and Lady Tsunade."

_Great! Why can't they just stay home and play with their Kunai and let us handle this?_

By the looks on their faces everyone was thinking the exact same thing I was.

A feeling of dread came over me was I looked upon the metal fence. "The Forest of Death. What a drag." I moaned.


	94. Book Three Chap 48

Book Three: Silent Angel- Secret Catacombs and A Vast Library!

* * *

Jiraiya's POV

Konan had sent Tonton to inform Tsunade-Hime of what happened. Dam. Who'd have thought that piglet would one day be useful? And my boys and I were all for turning her into pork chops.

My arms were still wrapped around Konan.

"Dad...?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think I should do? Because I..."

I looked into Konan's amber eyes. She had never been in such a devastated state. Even when her siblings either died or left.

The situation at hand was... Odd... Nozomi was able to infiltrate the Village undetected, _healed _Asuma and Kurenai, activated Konan's and Shikamaya's Seals, snuck into and stole information from the Library and attacked _me. _And God knows what she's done since then! Why is everything falling apart? Why couldn't I have been stronger. Me. A _Sannin _taken down by a Chunin and three seven year olds! "I... Honestly don't know..."

Inari's POV

I followed the strongest trail I could find. At first it went to somewhere in the Forests, then it veered towards the mountains and then back towards Konoha. The thing is with Nozomi's Chakra being a part of every tree and what seemed like shrub in Konoha I have to follow the trail exactly or else I'll lose it.

Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai caught up to me. We ran in silence, what was there to say?

I followed Nozomi's faint trail towards... _Oh god... _Towards the Forest of Death... _What is that foolish girl going that way for?_

"Inari!" I looked over at Asuma. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"I'm just following Nozomi's trail. It's hard to get a lock on it, though. But make no mistake... I know where I'm going." _Why are you going this way Nozomi? _"There are three others with her, as well." I threw in.

"So she came with a group..." Kurenai said. "Why would she heal Asuma and I if-"

"I don't know how Nozomi's mind works." I cut her off. "The only person who could have a remote idea on what goes through that girl's mind is Shikamaya and I have no idea where she's at."

"She went after Nozomi." We all looked to our left, Lady Tsunade had joined us. How she was able to jump through the trees with that cane I'll never know. "Along with most of your Genin."

I felt their shock. But frankly I wasn't surprised, they always did what they wanted. Them going after Nozomi was about as surprising as a dog chasing a rubber ball.

"The power of their belief in each other is youthful." Guy said.

"I don't know what I would call it." Lady Tsunade said, her voice was full of venom. "Stupidity or treason."

Now _that _shocked me. "Treason?" I asked. I felt a rock sit in my stomach.

"She attacked Jiraiya. She stole information from the Senju Library as well as a Nara Clan research center. I call it treason." Lady Tsunade spat.

I glared at Lady Tsunade but Kakashi spoke before I could reply. "I don't think Nozomi would do these things without a good reason." Kakashi tried to reason with Lady Tsunade.

"I don't give a dam what her reasons are! She's attacked out Village..." I'm not sure but through the rage I thought I saw a hint of regret. "She has to be treated like any other deserter."

_Why are you doing this Nozomi...?_

Shikamaya's POV

None of the gates to the Forty-Fourth Training Ground, which means they jumped the gates.

"We gotta go in after her don't we?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep." I said.

"What a drag." we chorused.

We all hopped the fence and into the Forest of Death. No one was two feet from anyone else. We'd all been in here before. We all knew how dangerous this place was even without a bunch of enemy Shinobi running around.

"Be ready. We don't know how Nozomi will react." Neji said.

"Hm." "Right." "Yeah."

I saw something move. Out of automatic reaction I went to throw a paper shuriken. But I forgot about the Seal.

"Relax." Everyone whipped around. Anko stepped out of the brush. "It's just me. Now what are you kids doing in here? Don't you know how dangerous this place is?"

None of us responded.

Anko eyed us suspiciously. "If it weren't for the fact that you kids already made it to the second round I'd ask if you were getting an idea of where you'd be taking the Second Exam. What _are_ you kids doing in here anyway?"

"You mean you didn't hear?" Tenten asked.

"Hear about what?" Anko put her hands on her hips.

"About the prison break." Hinata said quietly.

"Prison break?" Anko blinked. "You see anyone come in here?"

"No. All the prisoners but one have been rounded up and he went in another direction." Shino said. "And is being pursued by another group."

"I take it by the missing members of your gang here?" Anko asked licking her lips.

"Yes." "Yep." Some of us just nodded.

"So if the only one left is nowhere near here than..." She squinted at us. "Why _are_ you here?"

"Nozomi's back." Neji said grimly.

"She's back? Then why are you here? And not out celebrating?"

"Who said she was here to come home?" Shikamaru said.

"Nozomi came on a mission given to her by Orochimaru."

Anko's eyes widened. "Orochimaru..." She hissed. "So the prison break was a distraction..."

"That's what we're thinking." Lee said.

"I'll help you look for her. No one knows this place like I do." Anko took off into the woods with us hot on her heals.

We raced through the Death Forest with Anko, Kiba and Akamaru in the lead. I knew where we were heading... We stopped in the clearing where we camped out in the Second Exams...

Nozomi stepped out of the brush slowly with three seven-year-olds in her wake.

_Why do I have a feeling this is going to be one Hell of a drag?_


	95. Book Three Chap 49

Book Three: Silent Angel- The Angel Falls: Her Will of Hope!

* * *

Tsunade's POV

My ankle was killing me but I wasn't about to let it stop me from confronting that treasonous child. I loved her, yes that was true, but she's hurt other people. People I love. My husband whose love I denied in my first life. The daughter I now had but never gave a second thought about in my first life. The granddaughter whose life didn't exist in my first life because of my cold heartiness. Everything was falling apart. There was only one option left. To protect everything I've worked for. Everything I've made a vow to protect. The last and final option.

Nami's POV

I followed Sensei out of the undergrowth. We were virtually surrounded my Leaf Shinobi, all but one were around Nozomi's age. The other one was in her early twenties, she had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She reminded me of Orochimaru somehow, but she looked nothing like him... It's just a feeling I have...

A thin, wood column came from the ground. Nozomi snapped it and twirled it like a staff. The three of us got into fighting positions. I generated my chakra in to Dark Kunai, or at least that's what I call them. Ayame pulled water out of the air, froze it and turned them into shuriken. Megumi pulled out a pair of electric yellow clackers from the pouch she wore around her leg; she made them clack over her wrist several time before the electric charge built up. This was something her sister Su taught her before she...

"Nozomi we just want to talk." The blue haired girl said, raising her hands; showing that she had nothing in them.

Nozomi tilted her head to one side. Then she stuck her staff in the ground and nodded. My Dark Kunai fizzled out, Ayame returned the water to the air and Megumi slowed down her clackers until the charge was gone and the balls at the end of the string clacked slowly, then to a complete stop. Megumi would use the constant sound waves for attacks as well as fling the electricity off the balls and at people. I have to admit at first it seemed weird but it was actually pretty cool once you see it in action. I eyed the large group of Shinobi wearily.

Inari's POV

You go ahead. Lady Tsunade said. My ankles just holding you up. I'll catch up.

We all nodded and took off. We didn't give a second glance at the warning signs on the gates to the Forty-Fourth Training Ground as we jumped over the fence. It was easier to follow the Chakra Trails now because the Genin were headed in the same direction. Before we had only Nozomi's path to follow. We traveled quickly through the Forest, we finally found them. Our subordinate and Anko surrounded Nozomi and three little girls.

_Could they be... Her Genin...?_

Shikamaya's POV

Nozomi, we just want to know what the heck is going on! Ino exclaimed.

Nozomi sighed and removed her mask. I was in complete shock. This wasn't the Nozomi I had seen months ago. She looked so dead back then but now... She looked... It's hard to describe. She had a light in her eye I remember seeing when Inari Sensei used to look at the three of us. She... Looked like she did before she went to Oto. But yet... Her smile was slightly sad.

"Nozomi-" Hinata was cut off by a blinding gold and green light.

I had never seen this place Nozomi was showing us before. It was obviously a place in Otogakure because everyone in the room was wearing it's hitai-ate. The room looked like a huge dining room, long tables and benches ran the length of the room, people were sitting, eating, talking and laughing.

The scene zoomed in on Nozomi and a bunch of other Oto Shinobi. I recognized all of them; The Sound Six and all the others were with Nozomi when we had tried to rescue her. And... _Karin!_

"That was fucking _brilliant_! Tayuya exclaimed.

Did you guys see the look on Orochimaru's face? Karin laughed so hard she almost choked on her food.

I noticed their hair was soaked and they had towel over their shoulders or on their heads.

Fill the Dome with water and turning it into a swimming pool! Genius! Sakon or Ukon exclaimed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that pissed off!" the other was ready to fall off the bench laughing.

Can't forget whose idea it was! Kimimaro said waving his at Nozomi, who was ginning like a cat.

"ALL HAIL THE PRANK QUEEN!" Kotone exclaimed.

The entire room burst in laughter. Well everyone but ten people, whom Sasuke was amongst. They glared at Nozomi's group spitefully.

Kidomaru accidentally sent his spoon flying when he was laughing and banged his fist off the table. It flung through the air and landed on the table. It landed in a large bowl and sent its contents flying, splattering the people near it in corn. One of the Shinobi grabbed a handful of corn and chucked it at Nozomi's group, they ducked and the corn nailed a particularly beefy looking guy in the face.

He grabbed a handful of yams and yelled. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Instantly the entire place was in an uproar. People screaming, laughing and food was flying everywhere. I noticed Sasuke and his group slipped out of the room. The scene zoomed in on several random people. Then it focused on one girl in particular. I remember her, she had dark blond hair and her blue eyes were filled with laughter. Then... Suddenly her face went blank with the exception of pain. She clutched the back on her neck and crumpled to the ground. She had a Curse Mark and it was glowing an angry shade of red.

Someone saw this and started screaming. "MEDIC! I NEED A DAM MEDIC NOW!"

Five heads turned immediately; Kabuto, Karin, Nozomi, Sakon or Ukon (whichever one doesn't wear the beads) and the little blue haired girl that was with Nozomi.

All five of them rushed over to Su, who was having violent spasms. Kabuto scooped her in his arms and the other four followed him. I noticed the food fight had stopped, everyone's faces were whiter than sheets and looked completely worried and scared.

The scene changed completely, we were outside. It was a warm and pleasant night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars were shining bright. A flute started playing a sad tune. I turned slightly and saw what looked like everyone that was in the large dining room wearing black. They were standing before a lake, blending into the night.

A harp joined in, then a fiddle or a violin, soon it was an orchestra of instruments playing the sorrowful melody. Everything zoomed in on a picture, it was of Su. _She... died..._

The scene zoomed out again and focused on the shore line of the lake. People started walking up one by one, placing a lit candle that was attached to a paper plate for a raft and sent out over the water. Eventually there were over a hundred candles on the lake, illuminating it in a soft, warm glow. Everything focused on Nozomi's group. Many were crying, some had anguished looks on their faces, Nozomi looked as she had at the Third Hokage's funeral. A little blond girl was crying her eyes out into Nozomi's chest. Nozomi rocked the seven-year-old girl gently.

The scene changed to a large room. Nowhere near as large as the dining room was but it was still fairly big. Books lined the shelves, there were three circular tables, all of them had piles of papers scatter on their surface.

The five Medics were sitting at one of them. All five looked exhausted, like they hadn't slept in days.

Karin banged her fist against the table, I think I heard it crack a bit. "We're not getting anywhere!"

I know what you mean. Kabuto said. We just don't know enough about what happened with that Curse Mark. He removed his glasses and covered his face with his hands. It might have been a freak one-in-whatever thing. Or...

Or it could happen to anyone. At anytime. Sakon or Ukon said, still can't remember.

You know it could have been what caused Kimimaro's illness. The blue haired seven-year-old said, her head was resting in her hand.

I think Nami is right to a point... Karin said. I'm looking at what happened to Kimimaro now and it does add up. Only I don't think it was the cause. Maybe the Mark contributed to it but it wasn't the cause.

Let's face it. We don't know enough and we're not experienced enough Karin, Nami and I have only been training for a few months. You and Nozomi have been training for years but I think this is beyond anyone of us.

"I hate to admit it but Ukon might be right." Nami said. "There's no way in Hell- Ow! What I do?"

Nozomi had wacked Nami on the back of her head. Not very hard but just enough to make her say 'Ow'.

What are we going to do? Countless people have these Marks... Any second now the same thing can happen to them! Karin exclaimed. It's not fair? Why her? Why Su?

Nozomi placed her hand on Karin's shoulder. Her expression said it all. 'That's just the way life is.'

Gold and green light took over the scene. We were back in the Forest of Death

_It killed that girl... That's why Nozomi's gone to such extreme lengths to get this information._

"Who was that girl? The one who died?" Anko asked.

She was Megumi's older sister. The last family member she had. Nami said motioning to the blond girl in the black mask. I could see her silver tear filled eyes behind her black and silver mask.

I understand now. Inari Sensei jumped from the trees. You never do anything rash unless...

Nozomi nodded and motioned for the three girls to stand in front of her. All three of them were before us in a flash, their backs turned to us. The Megumi and the purple haired girl held their hair up, Nami didn't have to as her hair was short.

There were several gasps. These girls were branded with the Curse Mark as well. I saw Anko clutch her own. "Orochimaru..." She hissed under breath.

The other Senseis jumped out of the tree and landed beside Inari Sensei.

"That was..." Kurenai trailed off.

Lady Tsunade had no right calling you a traitor! Ino yelled.

You're only doing your job as a Medic. Tenten said.

Nozomi nodded sadly. The three girls faced us now. We wouldn't be here unless we had no choice. Nami said.

There are probably over a hundred people with these Marks. The one behind the mask, that looked strikingly like the one Haku had, said.

"Ayame's right." Nami said. "So many lives are at risk. We had no choice but to do what we're doing."

Tsunade's POV

I finally caught up to them. But what I saw shocked me. The land was a bloody battle field that had served its purpose. Inari, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Shikamaya, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino... They were all unconscious and beaten up badly, some looked like they were dying.

Ice spikes stuck out of them and they were stuck in the trees. There were countless spears of what looked like dark purple, almost black Chakra sticking out of them. It looked like lightning had fried many of the trees and large areas of now dead grass. Wood stuck out of my Shinobi. _Oh God!_

Nozomi stood in the middle of the clearing, not a scratch was on her or the three young girls that stood around her. _I'll kill them for this!_

YOU BRATS STAY OUT MY WAY! I screamed at the seven-year-olds. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE TRAITOR!

We fight with our Sensei to the death. the purple haired girl said, her voice was strong and filled with loyalty towards Nozomi.

"Then you'll die with her." I growled

The other two girls grouped in front of Nozomi.

Nami's POV

_Nami you promised me you'd listen to me!- _Nozomi

_I know what I said but-_

_BUT NOTHING! YOU, AYAME AND MEGUMI RUN!-_Nozomi

_I WON'T LEAVE TO DIE NOZOIM SENSEI!_

_You called me...- _Nozomi

_Because you are my Sensei. And I won't leave you._

_Alright... Just, please, if things get to dangerous you'll run. There are more lives at risk back in Oto. Promise me...-_Nozomi

_Yes... I promise..._

Nozomi's POV

we all looked up into the trees. Grandpa Jiraiya stood there, I hate it when he has a serious expression on his face, it reminds me of how serious the situation really is. He landed beside Grandma Tsunade.

Jiraiya, this fight is between me and Nozomi. And if those little brats want to get involved I'll-

"I'll take the kids." He cut her off.

That just makes things that much easier on me. Our identical brown eyes met. Hate filled hers but sorrow filled mine. I didn't even glance at the fight that was unfolding beside mine. I knew Grandpa Jiraiya wouldn't kill them, or hurt them bad enough to kill them. My fight was with my grandmother. My former teacher.

She punched the ground and I dodged the crack she made.

_**"I don't want to fight you!"**_

I don't care! You betrayed us! Grandma Tsunade spat. She came at me and I dodged her punch.

_**"Please! We're family! We shouldn't be doing this!"**_

"You're no family of mine! You attack your _family_. And I won't forgive you! You are a threat to the Leaf! Look what you and your brats have done! As the Hokage I will stop you here and now! I won't let you hurt _my_ family again!"

_**"If that is how you wish it to be then hear me out first! People are dying back in Oto! I need this information or else-"**_

"It's obvious what Village you are loyal to now! I don't need to hear it!" she spat at me.

_**"Alright then... If you refuse to listen then I guess I have no choice!"**_

Wood attacked her from all sides but she managed to dodge them all somehow. I sent walls of water at her, I knocked her down but she kept getting back up. _I knew I got my stubbornness from somewhere..._

I didn't stop my flurry of Jutsu. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Wood... It didn't make a difference she either dodged or got up. She was a Sanin and I'm just a Chunin, what hope did I have of beating her? But I wasn't about to give up, most of my Jutsu hit her. She nearly hit me multiple times but she couldn't land a blow. I had trained with her for too long, I had gotten better since I went to Otogakure.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my eyes. I was like an observer watching my own fight. I saw Grandma Tsunade throw her cane at me but I dodged. It went straight passed me and hit Megumi. Megumi's scream echoed throughout the Forest. Then she fell to the ground... Dead...

I was snapped back to the fight. No time had passed. I saw her throw her cane. _Megumi! _

I forced myself not to move. Me being injured was a small price to pay for Megumi's life. Grandma Tsunade's cane went right through my heart. _Shit! _I turned my head to glance at Megumi. If I would have dodged, it would have killed her. Despite the unbearable pain I just winced, forcing myself not to scream. I grabbed it to pull it out but... I heard a click. A searing pain shot through my heart. _Hidden blades... And... Poison... MY POISON! I'm sorry girls... But this is the end..._

Nami's POV

I saw her fall. I saw my Sensei fall. I ignored the my fight and raced over to her. I fell to my knees.

"SENSEI! SENSEI! NO! DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE!" I screamed. I tried to focus my Chakra on her wounds. Ayame and Megumi ran over, abandoning our fight to rush to our Sensei's side.

"Nami..." She whispered. _She spoke! _"Ayame... M-Megumi..." The three of us were crying, our tears fell onto her open wound. "Promise me... Promise me..."

"What? Sensei?" I shook with sorrow. She had done everything for me but I...

"Promise me you'll get that information to Oto... People's lives..."

"I'm not going to promise you that because you're going to take it there yourself!" I wish I could believe myself.

"No... Nami... I won't be able to do that... I give this last..."

"Sensei there will be plenty more lessons you'll teach us because you're going to live!" Ayame cried.

"It's not a lesson... It's my will... I give you my will..."

"What? How can you think of that at a time like this?" I cried, I was still trying to heal her wounds but... They were too great. The Leaf Shinobi lay unconscious around me. There was no one who could help me. No one... God knows that bitch wouldn't! She's the one who...

"She means her Will of Fire." It was _her _voice. Tsunade was barely standing, her ankle looked like it was going to give. She stood over us, she pressed a button on her cane that was sticking out of Nozomi Sensei's chest. I heard the blades inside Nozomi Sensei retract back into the cane. The Coldhearted Hokage pulled it out of her. "That's the most precious thing a Shinobi of the Leaf can give to anyone." Her face was soaked with regret and tears. The old man I had been fighting, Jiraiya, stood next to _her_.

"No..." Nozomi Sensei breathed. "And yes... I am no Leaf Shinobi anymore. I fight for only those I love. My love goes beyond any Village barrier... My Will... Is that of hope... Of faith... The Will of Fire is restricted to the Leaf. My Will... Is that of Hope... Hope goes beyond all barriers. I give them... My Will... My Will... A fire can be relit. But once hope is gone... There is nothing left. Don't lose hope. No matter what... Promise me... Promise me... Promise..." her breathing became much more labored, then weak then no breath at all. Her eyes were glazed over, a tear falling from her eye.

"Sensei... Don't talk... Please... You'll live... I won't let you die..." _MIU HELP ME! PLEASE!_

_Nami... There is nothing anyone can do... Nozomi's gone.- _Miu

"NO!" I sobbed into Nozomi Sensei's chest, her blood covered me. Ayame and Megumi were crying, I could hear them. "It's not fair... She didn't do anything wrong! Sh-she... SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO SAVE PEOPLE!" I screamed into her chest.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, it was that murderer. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked slapping her hand away. "IT'S YOUR FAULT MY SENSEI IS DEAD! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN GRANDDAUGHTER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"

I almost lost all control of my powers. My Dark Chakra swirled around me, around my face it formed to mimic the feathers that were attached to Miu's mask; my short hair was flying all over the place. I had very little control. I didn't want control. I just wanted to make this woman pay for what she did.

_Nami! NO! Nozomi wouldn't want revenge...Please Nami... Stop...-_Miu

I let my powers fade but not my rage.

Tsunade's POV

The blue haired girl, Nami turned her back to me. I saw her arms move like she was making hand signs. A large puff of smoke surrounded the girls, when the smoke cleared they were gone. They didn't leave her body, they took Nozomi away.

My legs gave out. _WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?_

_Nozomi's POV_

I watched Naruto defeat Mizuki with a Rasengan.

"Well Naruto... It looks like you don't need me anymore. You've grown into a fine Shinobi." I smiled as I looked down at my cousin.

"He has grown considerably." My father walked up beside me. My mother soon joined us.

"Let's go darling." she said as they each wrapped an arm around me.

For the first time in my life I knew... I knew Naruto was ready, my purpose to protect him was gone. My parents and I walked through the light. And... I knew... I knew I was home.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Notes

There's one more chapter to this story and there SHALL be a sequel! If you are as confused as all Hell please just bear with me!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	96. Book Three Chap 50

Book Three: Silent Angel- A Funeral and A Promise To The Dead!

* * *

Tsunade's POV

One week Later

I sat at my desk, staring out the window blankly. People had come from all over the world to come to my granddaughter's funeral but I couldn't get my butt off my chair to walk a few miles to go. People came from Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Hoshi, Getsu, Suna, Taki... People came from nearly every Village.

Zabuza, Haku, Kin, and Zaku came from the Land of Waves. I found it odd that those who came from Kirigakure didn't attack Zabuza and Haku on sight. I guess it's because they were here to mourn Nozomi. I'm not sure. All of the Former Sound were here as well.

Most of those who came were Medical-Nin. But all of the last Chunin Exams' participants were here in honor of their fallen and former General. Fu and Cho had come as well. Yugito and Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of Kumogakure, had come to morn their fallen sister. People were flooding in to pay their respects to Nozomi. Even a Jinchuriki who had never even _met _Nozomi came. His name was Roshi, of Iwa, Jinchuriki of the Four Tailed. In his travels he had heard rumors of the mysterious Eleven Tailed and her Jinchuriki. How could a person who didn't even _know _her come? He said his reason was she was a fellow Jinchuriki, a sister, it was the least he could do. I was completely shocked.

So many people... So many came from hundreds of miles away and I couldn't even get my rear end off this chair and walk a few miles to the cemetery. What kind of grandmother am I? I raised her. I taught her. I called her a traitor. I killed her. How could I go to her funeral? What right did I have? She wouldn't want me there. After what I did...

I watched people flood the streets. They looked like a river of black water, flowing towards the cemetery.

A knock on the door jolted me out of my thoughts. "Yes...?" I saw Koharu enter through the reflection of the glass. "What is it?"

"You aren't going?" She asked hobbled up to me, she only needed one crutch now. Judging by her black dress she was going.

"No." I placed my hand on the glass for what reason I don't know.

"And why not?" She asked sharply. "She was you're granddaughter."

"Exactly, Koharu." I turned to face her. "I _murdered_ my own grandchild. What right do I have to go to her funeral?"

Koharu slapped me across the face. I was too dazed that she did that to say anything about it. "But you're still her grandmother. You raised her. You taught her. I know Nozomi. She wouldn't have cared that you killed her! She'd want you there." Koharu glared at me. "If people from Iwa, people from Kumo can come from hundreds of miles away then you can certainly march your sorry ass down there and pay your respects to her!" Koharu turned and left with that. She slammed the door on her way out.

I was in complete shock still. I hated to admit it but Koharu was right. I sighed heavily. My cheek still stung a bit, but it was nothing compared to how much I was dreading going to this funeral.

I joined the river of black, I just blended right in. Yes I was wearing black, though I hadn't intended on going to the funeral. I saw many familiar faces, some I didn't recognize as well. I noticed the Jinchuriki stuck together; Gaara, Yugito, Roshi, Fu, Killer Bee, Naruto... They looked like they were glued together. Their Tails were with them; Shukaku sat on top of Gaara's head, Aoko way cradled in Yugito's arms, Valin clung to Roshi's back like a back pack, Cho was perched on Fu's shoulder, Hachirou walked beside Killer Bee I noticed he was the only Tail to do so, and Kitsune was around Naruto's neck.

No one knew that I killed her. That was hushed up. If these people knew...

I barely noticed that we had arrived. The mourners were standing in a large circle, one person deep, somehow everyone fit. It was a tight squeeze but they made it work. I stood against the cemetery wall. I couldn't stand with the others, I couldn't stand with my family, I couldn't gaze at her picture. God I don't even know what picture they used. I let Kushina, Shizune and Konan do all the planning.

"It's sad when the young die before you isn't it?" Chiyo walked up and stood beside me.

"Yeah..." I looked out at the large, black circle. I noticed many people had removed their hitai-ates; most likely for Nozomi's disbelief in Village boundaries.

"I knew Nozomi left an impression on people but for this many to turn up." Chiyo said it almost like a joke. I just sighed. "I know it was you Tsunade."

I looked at her in complete shock. "How did you know?"

"The expression on your face." Chiyo said.

"And I did let her onto it." Koharu limped up to us.

"You can't keep your yap shut for one minute can you?" I asked.

"Old woman gab." Koharu said shrugging.

"You can say that again." Chetanzi walked up to us, she joined us. "I guess we're all just a bunch of old fools." She smiled sadly.

The rest of us couldn't help but agree. All four of had made our fair share of mistakes and blunders over these long years. Why couldn't it be me in that grave? Why did there have to be an empty grave for a young child? I felt tears running down my face.

"Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?

Because I had a sad dream last night." I looked up to see Tsukiko singing.

"My eyes are red from the tears I shed.

Swollen as I cried..." Her voice shook with sorrow but didn't miss a note of the sad lullaby.

"Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way?

I'm searching for a child who has gone afar.

he can't be found though I search all day

My sad dreams come once more..."

Yugito and Tsukiko embraced. For them they weren't just at Nozomi's funeral, they were at Minako's as well.

"Why are we all crying?" Everyone's head turned to the source of the voice, it was Roshi. "I know I can't know the pain you all know because never got the honor of meeting her. But... At the Third Hokage's funeral she said, at least this is what I've heard from almost all of you, that the One death ends a life, not a relationship? The people we love and care about are never truly gone because they live in us? You all said the same things. So... Why do you cry?"

We all knew he was right, we just couldn't bring ourselves to admit it. People slowly started to leave, leaving gaps in the circle. Eventually the grave yard was almost empty. Soon Chetanzi, Koharu and Chiyo left as well. I looked around, the only people who remained were Jiraiya, Shikazen, Shikamaya, Konan, Shizune, Kushina, any members of the Alliance, the Jinchuriki and their Tails.

I noticed Inari didn't come. _Where the Hell is she?_

I slipped out of the cemetery. I found Inari at the Memorial Stone, many people had insisted and some were ready to fight to get her name on the Stone. Technically she didn't meet the requirements but with all she'd done for the Village... She deserved to have her name on the Stone.

"I have half a mind to tell them all who killed her." Inari said, her voice was dead. "But... What good what it do?"

I couldn't say anything. I would never expect her to forgive me for killing one of her students. "Why weren't you there?"

Inari said. "You never had a Genin Squad so you wouldn't know..."

"Know what?" I asked blinking.

"If any of our Genin are to die before us..." Her deep sea blue eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. "We don't go to their funerals with everyone else. We come here alone. It's tradition. A private mourning session.

Come to think of it I never see any Senseis at their students funerals. _Could this be where Orochimaru was when he lost his entire Genin Squad in one day? Mulan, Xing, Nawaki... I guess Orochimaru did care... At least just a little..._

Inari turned back to the Stone. I walked up and gazed at the Stone. A lot of familiar names jumped out at me. Ami, Lee, Su Li, Asahi, Kenta, Kozue... So many familiar names... Now that I look back I do recall Orochimaru spending more time here after _they _died... _Could this be where Orochimaru was during their funeral? When he lost his entire Genin Squad in one day? Mulan, Xing, Nawaki... I guess Orochimaru did care... At least just a little at least..._

"Nozomi seemed to know she'd die young..." Inari said.

"What?" This was news to me.

"She said one of her goals was to live to be forty but..." She smiled sadly. "It looks like that didn't happen. I think she always knew... Somehow..."

I didn't feel any worse about what I did. It was impossible. I touched the Stone, it was warm from the sunlight. It had been bright and sunny since Nozomi died. I stared at my reflection in the Stone, all I could see was Nozomi. Her smile, her smirk, the face she made when she wanted Jiraiya to do something for her, her sorrowful expression when we fought... I had to look away. I shifted my gaze to the sky, the Sun shone brightly, promising a tomorrow. I sighed and walked back to Senju Mansion alone.

When I got there it turned out Naruto, Kitsune and Jiraiya weren't there. They must have already left for their three year training. It would be three years until I saw them again. Three years until I could be held by my husband again, if he'd even forgive me for this. Three years until I could at least attempt to tell Naruto why I did what I did. But I guess it gives me three years to figure out why I did it in the first place.

I walked to mine and Jiraiya's room. The halls seemed empty now. There was no Naruto chasing Kitsune around the house calling him a 'Crazy Fox'. There was no Nozomi playing her piano in the middle of the night, no Sumi howling along. In this life the Senju Mansion, since I was young, had never known empty, childless halls. There was Nawaki or any of my five children or Naruto and Nozomi. It was hollow. Now I remembered one of the reasons why I left in the last life, the empty halls, quiet halls of Senju Mansion.

I closed the door to my bedroom. It's my fault. Everything that's happened has been my fault. I walked over to my dresser and opened a small metal chest that sat on top.

A variety of poisons lay in it, organized by how lethal they were, sat on the velvet bottom. My eyes rested on clear one. The first one in the first row. The first one Nozomi created on her own, it was the first one she had _ever _made; with or without help. It was by far the most lethal poison I'd ever seen, no cure. In fact I don't think it's possible to create a cure for it. Nozomi said she hadn't intended for it to be so deadly but that's just the way it turned out. It was designed to shut down your body quickly and painfully. The last thing it shut down was your ability to speak. Her explanation for this was that everyone deserves to have their last thoughts spoken.

I lifted it out of the box with a shaking hand. I popped off the cork and let it fall to the floor with a dull thump. The sunlight from the window glinted off the vial. I lifted the vial of clear liquid to my lips, the rim of the vial was cold but the gel-like liquid inside was warm but not from the sunlight. Nozomi designed it this way, naturally warm. The reason behind it is unknown to me.

I held it to my lips, I still hadn't tipped it the single degree back to pour the poison down my throat.

_I never begged for Nozomi's forgiveness as she lay there dying before her Genin. I never even tried to help her. What right do I have to live? _I closed my eyes. _Nozomi... Almost all of my regrets involve you. _

A tear fell from my eye and ran down my cheek. _I should be dead instead of you. At the very least... I can join you..._

I heard the door open. I looked out of the corner of my eye. _Jiraiya._

"Tsunade..." He said slowly. "What are you doing?"

I lowered the vial. "It's just a pain killer." In a sense it was but I still couldn't look him in the eye.

He glared at me as he approached. "I'm not that stupid, Hime." He grabbed the hand that still held the vial. "I know what that is." He growled.

"WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW, JIRAIYA? YOU DIDN'T KILL HER! I DID! AND I CAN'T LIVE WITH IT! IT'S TEARING ME A PART!" I burst into sobs, I shook so violently that I lost my grip on the poison and Jiraiya took it from me.

I heard him place it on the dresser, I knew the toxin was oozing out of the glass vial and on to the wood.

He held me in his arms making me feel small. "Hime..." he rested his head on mine. "We won't go if you need me."

"N-no... N-Naruto needs you to t-train him. I-I'll be fine..." I buried my face in his muscular chest. I needed him so bad right now but Naruto and Kitsune need him more. I just have to suck it up and grow up.

"Hime. No. You obviously can't handle this alone." He pulled me away from his just enough so he could look me in the eye.

"No." I shook my head. I was still crying fairly hard but I was no longer sobbing uncontrollably. "I have Shizune, Kushina, Konan... Hell I even have Koharu. She's the one who convinced me to go to Nozomi's funeral in the first place."

Jiraiya blinked in surprise. "Koharu? Really? I knew you and her had been getting along a lot better but..." He shook his head. "Tsunade-Hime I don't think I can leave you like this..." He cupped my face in one hand, the other was around my waist.

"Jiraiya, you have to go. I'll make it an order. I swear I will." I glared at him.

"But-"

"Jiraiya. It's no different than when she left. I have to suck it up. That's the Shinobi world. Grin and bear it or be eaten alive by it." I wanted to cry again but I wouldn't allow myself to. He _had _to go. No matter how much I want him to stay. "Well are you going to go or not?"

"We're not leaving until tomorrow, Hime. Remember?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "We still have one more night together, after that we won't see each other for two and half years."

I smiled only my Baka can think about that at a time like this.

Naruto's POV

I saw Pervy Sage go towards his and Grandma Tsunade's room. Then I heard her yelling, the I heard crying, now I hear nothing. I have a feeling I know why. What? I may not like the 'Icha Icha' series much but I have taken a peak at them once or twice...

Do I hate Grandma Tsunade? No. I'm mad at her but I don't hate the old bag.

I stared at the ceiling, I felt Kitsune's weight on my stomach. I stroked his fur absent mindedly. I don't think Grandma Tsunade realized it but that wasn't just Nozomi's funeral but Sumi's as well. If a Jinchuriki dies while a Tail is Sealed inside them the Tail dies as well.

Kitsune said he wasn't going to go crazy and attack people like his brother did when their mother died. I was kinda shocked at this.

I don't know if I'll tell her I don't hate her before I go. I know I should but part of me can't stand the sight of her. I felt so torn.

_Forgive her, Runt. If you don't you'll be living with that guilt for the next two and a half years.-_ Kitsune

We left the next day. I didn't see Grandma Tsunade. She had already gone to the Hokage Mansion, I didn't get the chance to tell her...

The Alliance, Senseis, some mourners and other Jinchuriki seed me off. None of the mourners were leaving for at least another day or so. I looked back at Konoha and the Hokage Monument. _I'll be stronger when I get back Nozomi. I won't let all you've worked for disappear. I promise and I'll keep it! Because I never go back on my word. Because that is my Nindo, my Ninja Way._

* * *

Okay I know I said this would be the last chapter but I meant one more after this one. Hehe! Don't complain you get an extra chapter of this!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	97. Book Three Chap 51

Book Three: Silent Angel- The Choice For A Torn Heart!

* * *

Ayame's POV

One Week Ago

Smoke surrounded us, the next thing I knew we were a few feet from Oto's entrance.

Megumi gave a sharp whistle to get our attention. _**"Iris go get help! Hurry!"**_

I nodded and took off quickly. I knew where I had to go. The Labs. They never left the Labs. I burst through the door. Kabuto, Karin and Ukon looked thrilled as they poured over the information Nozomi Sensei had sent them before she...

"Ayame! This is brilliant!" Kabuto exclaimed. "Well done!" Ukon said excitedly. "We might stand a chance now!" Karin squealed.

Their happiness was short lived, the second they saw my expression.

"Ayame..." Kabuto asked, he sounded scared. "What happened?"

"Nozomi Sensei's..." I burst into tears, I buried my face in my hands. Kabuto knocked me over as he rushed passed me. I didn't mind, I just kept crying. Karin took me in her arms and bolted down the halls with Ukon in her wake. Several people saw us as we raced through the halls. They had sense enough to know something was wrong and followed. When we got outside there were at least twenty or so people with us.

I squirmed out of Karin's arms and walked over to Nozomi Sensei's body with what little strength I had left. Kabuto cradled Nozomi Sensei's limp body, I don't think I've ever seen him cry before...

Kabuto's POV

She was gone. Her light brown eyes were glazed over, the color was gone from her face, blood was dried on her chest. Her expression was... peaceful, happy yet sad. Her body felt so heavy in my arms. Heavier than it did when she had gone into a coma when she first came to Oto. She died... She died so others would even have a slim chance at survival.

"Who killed her?" I didn't recognize my own voice.

"Her own grandmother." Nami hissed.

I felt like I had been dunked in ice water. _Lady Tsunade...? Why would she...?_

I ran my hand through Nozomi's soft, golden hair. I stood up with her body still in my arms. I don't know where I got the strength to do so. Her arm hung limply, tapping my knee as I walked. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I heard people whisper. "Oh God." "She can't be..." "She isn't..." No one said it though. I heard some people burst into tears. I ignored them all. Nothing mattered anymore. The Angel of the Forest. The Angel of Hope. She was... She was a real angel now I guess.

I walked slowly through the halls, people lined the halls to see if it was true. When they saw it was they bowed their heads, removed their hitai-ates.

Sasuke was also along the hall, he wasn't sad, in fact he looked rather thrilled. One of his few friends said. "Wolf Bitch got what she deserved."

I would have pounded on him if it weren't for the fact that I had my Angel's body in my arms and the other Oto Shinobi beat me to it.

I walked into the one of the Labs and placed her body on the examination table. I couldn't help but look at her and expect her birth marks to start glowing gold and green. Telling me that she was alive, in a coma. But they never glowed. I wish her caramel eyes would blink open and she would smirk, call me a baka for thinking she would die on me. But she never would. I caressed her cold cheek. There was nothing anyone could do. I covered her body with the cloth that was folded at the foot of the bed.

Tomorrow would be her funeral. Tomorrow her body would be cremated. Tomorrow we would all stand by the same lake that we stood before when Su died. Tomorrow we would light the candles and send them out onto the lake. Tomorrow... I wish we had one, I would have told her...

Orochimaru's POV

Word travels fast in Oto, I wouldn't be surprised if any base with in fifty miles knew of her death before the report was on my desk. I warned Kabuto that there might never be a next week, but I suppose I told him a little too late. Do I regret her death? Not really. Shinobi are tools and nothing more. I have one regret with her though. No, it's not bringing her here in the first place. It's... That I never gave Nozomi her mother's diary. She would never have another question about her mother again. Everything she would ever need to know... That is my only regret.

Nami's POV

I walked slowly toward the exit of the base with the stream of black. It was a six mile march to the Lake. It was around ten o'clock on an unusually warm fall night. The only thing lighting the path were the candles were carried with us. The trail was rocky and uneven. The ground was like gravel under my sandals. I wore what I usually wore with the exception of my red skirt.

I walked in front of Ayame and Megumi was in front of me. I felt many hands touch my shoulder as we walked. About a two miles in, somehow, the three of us were at the back, trailing far behind the rest.

I went broke the rank with Megumi and Ayame and walked to the side of the path. I sat down and took off my sandals. I left them where I was sitting and walked back over to them. It hurt but I didn't care. If my Sensei could smile through all that pain she was in, even before she died... I could handle walking eight miles like this. We resumed walking but not in rank. We stood together, side by side, Megumi in the middle, slightly ahead of us. As leader of our Squad now that was her rightful position. Everyone was waiting for us.

As her Genin Ayame, Megumi and I placed our lit candles on the lake first. That's the way it went. The way it has always been. Out of the three of us I went last.

_I know you're watching Sensei... I promise... I won't let you down. I'll protect the people of Oto. I'll figure out how to destroy the Curse Marks. I won't let your death be in vain. I'll try my best to hold back the tears._

_Nami... I'm so sorry..._- Miu

_I should have let you two help me all along. Maybe if I hadn't pushed you both away I would have been stronger. I would have been able to do something..._

_Nami... I don't think there was anything anyone could have done. The Shinobi world is Like a game of Shogi. There are a lot of lessons in that game besides strategy. Nozomi taught you a few of them.- _Miu

Flashback

Sensei and I sat in the Lounge playing a game of Shogi.

_Checkmate, hun- _Nozomi

"I hate you." I said, flicking my King into her open and waiting hand.

_Hate the game. Not the player. Remember that, hun. You could have beaten me if you would have sacrificed your Rook- _Nozomi

_But I didn't want to._

_Sacrifices must be made... No matter how much we wish not to do it...- _Nozomi

End Flashback

_I didn't understand what you meant then Sensei... But I do now... I won't hate her for what she did. That's the game of being a Shinobi. Protect your Village and Land at all costs. No matter what the consequences are. But yet be reasonable. Try to kill as few people as possible, try to sacrifice as few pieces as possible. For death brings pain, pain brings revenge, revenge brings death and the cycle repeats._

Kabuto's POV

I stood over her body for hours. I wasn't going to her funeral. I wouldn't stand with everyone else. They didn't know her like I did. I just wanted to be alone.

I caressed her cold cheek one last time. I went to lift her body off the table when light blinded me and something sent me flying into the wall.

I held my head and blinked a few times to clear my head. The light was still blinding me as I walked cautiously toward where it was coming from, Nozomi's corpse.

I reached out to touch her hand. I hadn't been thrown again by the mysterious light yet. I rested my hand on hers, it was still ice cold. I closed my eyes.

_This doesn't make any sense. _She has no vital signs. She's cold as ice. But... But her Chakra flow was constant and steady, now that I look at it closer. Her body hadn't soiled itself. There wasn't any decay whatsoever. No bacteria was growing. This just doesn't add up.

I checked to see if she was in a suspended state of animation when her Genin brought her back in a crazy hope that she might be alive. But there was no such luck, hers had run out. I recognized the poison in her system. It was her poison, along with the damage done to her heart. Death was inevitable. But why is her Chakra still flowing like this?

The gold and green light was fading, it was now just a soft glow around her body. I glanced at the small table next to hers, it had a similar glow beneath the white blanket. That was where Sumi's body was. We found her body on Nozomi's bed, she died as Nozomi did. The table was ordinarily used to hold medical tools but it felt wrong to put Sumi in another room.

I don't know why but I just left the room. I didn't attempt to cremate her body again. Something told me it wouldn't decay or rot. I didn't even try to touch Sumi's. I looked back one last time, it didn't make it any easier. It just made things worse.

I walked down the hall slowly. When we first met when we were young children, I thought she was pretty and I could tell by the look on her face that she thought I was kinda cute. I had no choice when we were a few years older than to steal her work, orders were orders. I can't remember who told me to do it, Orochimaru or Sasori. But either way she hated me from there on out, enough to try and kill me only a few months ago. I saved her the best I could after what Sasuke did. She didn't care about anything after that but just when we were finally starting to get somewhere...

I never admitted it to anyone, not even myself until now, I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. I pretended to hate her because she hated me. Moving on? Finding someone else? Not an option. There was no one else in the world like her. And there never will be.

Nozomi's POV

Meanwhile

I watched my funeral. As odd as it may sound to a mortal it is common for Spirits to do so.

"I hear you, Nami." I whispered. "I believe you can do it."

"You trained her well in these last few months. She should be able to do with time." I looked up, it was Lady Reiki, the first Kunoichi, the first Medical-Nin

"That means a lot coming from you." I said softly.

"You should have had more time with them." Hashirama said, I hadn't realized he was here.

Looking around I now realized just how many people were here. Nobuyuki, my parents, Tobirama, Nawaki, Dosu, Su, Hiruzen, Uncle Minato, anyone who used to be a Jinchuriki, many members of the Senju Clan, even some Uchiha Clan members.

I turned my gaze back to my funeral below. I noticed who wasn't there. Only twelve people out of everyone in my old Base. Sasuke, his nine friends and Orochimaru. It didn't bother me that they weren't there. I never expected them to be. Orochimaru never attends any of the funerals. But the twelfth missing person... It felt like a kunai stabbed my heart a thousand times and then some. I sighed.

Before Guren left she created a statue of crystal. When it was finished it sat where shadows where a tree would shade it during the day and only when night falls will it bask in the moon's pure light. It was of me and Sumi. The crystal Sumi sat at my feet, loyally, peacefully, looking out across the lake, toward the horizon. while the crystal me stood with her right hand over her heart and her right extended out, like someone who was explaining philosophy or holding out their hand to help someone up. I was truly touched by this, I saw how much effort and Chakra it took for her to do this. For every different type and shade of crystal flowed together seamlessly.

I watched people slowly leave my funeral. Most of the candles that were on the lake had gone out. Eventually only my Genin remained. They too finally left together, tired, emotionally and physically.

I looked up. Almost every Spirit was gone, except Tobirama, Hiruzen, my parents, Uncle Minato, Toka Senju, Lady Reiki and Nobuyuki.

"Nozomi..." Hiruzen said but my mother held up her hand.

"I think this should come from me and her father." She said gently. Hiruzen nodded.

My dad spoke. "Nozomi, when you were born you had a Seal placed on you-"

I was confused as Hell. "Dad, I know Mom Sealed Sumi inside me. That's ancient history." I rolled my eyes.

"This is going to be interesting." Toka muttered rolling her eyes. _So that's where I get it from..._

"That was done _two _days after you were born." My mother said. "Long before you were born, long before I fell in love with your father, I had a vision. Much like the one you had of Kirabi and Yugito. Like the one you had of Megumi." I was seeing where she was going with this. "I saw your death." my mother said sadly.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, she told me what she saw all those years ago." my father, Hiroshi said. "I was terrified of you dying so young, so I spent the remainder of your mother's pregnancy developing a Seal. A Seal that would spare your life but only if you chose it to."

"But it's too late." I said simply. "I knew I was dying. I didn't try to fight death. I knew with the damage done to my heart by the blades, as well as the poison, I wouldn't live." _If I had tried-_

"No. The Seal activates _after_ you die." My father said. "It'll take a month for your body to regenerate. But you don't have much time to decide. Your body can only support the Seal for a little while longer unless you chose to live."

"You were the sacrifice, weren't you?" I asked my father. "For something like that to happen a life would have to be given."

"Yes. Willing and the person must love you unconditionally." my mother said.

_My father died to give me a life line... _

"Nozomi, it was only an option." my father said. "It would not be an insult at all if you chose to stay with us."

I was so torn, my heart had already been cut to ribbons now those ribbons were being pulled in two directions. Stay with my parents... Be with them. Be held and loved and cherished by them for all eternity... Or I could live. My Genin, my friends, my family... I'd had those things for a decent amount of time. Now I had to chose... I had to chose between two things I want more than anything in the world. My life on Earth or my parents.

_It's not fair! WHY DO I HAVE TO CHOSE? Why? Why...?_

* * *

End

* * *

I know cliffhanger! I'm evil yes. But it makes you want to read the sequel. I got six votes for 'Go Back' so it is unaminous. There are at least two chapters up for the fourth story in the Nozomi Chronicles, "To Stop An Angel". Please R&R!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	98. Book Four Chap 1

Book Four: To Stop An Angel- Under The Willow!

* * *

Minako's POV

I watched my daughter, test out some of her improved skills. She had changed so much in the last month. Everything about her had matured her power, her personality, her intelligence, she had physically grown as well. One month on Earth was equivalent to two years here. Sadly... But yet joyously... She was ready.

Kabuto's POV

Nami played idly with her pencil. Ukon was making random marks on the sheet of paper before him. Karin was gazing at the book in front of her blankly. It was just one of those days that no one could focus. It was the end of December and snow was thick on the ground. Or at least the last time I was outside that's the way it was; that was a week ago. We don't go outside much in Oto. Why should we? We have what we need down here. Friends, a place to hang out, places to be alone. What's up there that we need?

I can only think of one thing. The lake and... Her statue... My Angel's Memorial of Crystal that lay under the willow. I got to my feet and left the room no one but Nami acknowledged the fact that I left. Nami followed me out.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Nami hadn't been in a daze like Ayame and Megumi have been in. She was sad yes but she wasn't dwelling on it.

"Angel's Lake." Nami said sadly.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked. Nami's reply was a shrug. I took it as a yes.

Though clouds covered the sky it was fairly bright out as the snow still blanketed the outside world and more continued to fall. We walked the all too familiar path to Angel's Lake. We walked in silence. I thought about the events that have happened since My Angel's death.

The Base had been plunged almost back into the darker days of Oto. Yeah the Lounge was now the only place with life again. But it seemed even bleaker than it was before My Angel came, and I never thought that was possible. The Mess Hall became a quiet place, only mutters of 'Can you pass me that?' 'Are you done with that?'. Although Karin, Ukon and Nami seemed like they became more determined in their path to become full fledged Medical-Nin. Most likely not wanting to let Nozomi down.

Karin became a Medic in the first place to prove her worth in the Shinobi World and to Nozomi. Nami had been trained as a Medic before she came to Oto but never said where or who or how; I wasn't going to pry. Ukon approached both Nozomi and I because he was tired of having to rely on his brother all the time, he wanted to be able to stand on his own two feet, to not be dead weight.

An other Jinchuriki had been created. Orochimaru found out that the Three Tailed had no Jinchuriki and was roaming wild. He sent some of his Shinobi, including me, to seal it in a young boy. We met no resistance from the Mist, if they even know we were there. The boy about a year and a half older than Nami; his name was Yukimaru.

No one in our group held a grudge against me for helping to create a new Jinchuriki, it was officially/unofficially known that Nozomi was a Jinchuriki, so people here showed no hatred to him; except Sasuke's group but they didn't say or do anything because they didn't want to get beat up by the entire Village.

I pity Yukimaru all the same, the Sealing prosses looked painful but at least Guren was there holding him the entire time. Guren was a mother to him and he was a son to her. I'm not proud of what I had to do but I knew he'd have a chance of having a family this way. He would have had _both _Nozomi and Nami to help him, but now he just had Nami. Yes, I know Nami is the Zero Tailed's Jinchuriki. Nozomi told me this in confidence; I will never betray that, Nami doesn't even know I know.

I glanced at Nami as she clutched Nozomi's necklace. At some point before the funeral Nami took it. I don't think Nozomi would object to one of her students wearing it. I wrapped my arm around the young girl's shoulders was we approached Angel's Lake.

Yugito's POV

I gazed out the window and out into the garden. It was covered in snow, I watched Aoko try and get a cardinal but as usual some of my Clan's children showed up and scared it away. I think they like annoying Aoko, they love her but I think they like messing with her. Actually my entire Clan loved Aoko, they loved her childish antics, the way she was always eager and happy... It makes me wonder what kind of life I would have had if I could Summon Aoko since my childhood. It probably would have been a lot better but at least this gives my successor a chance for a happy life.

Aoko and her siblings were so sad when Sumi and Nozomi first died, to be honest I was too. But Roshi... He was right. There was no reason to be sad. I would be with Nozomi and Minako again. My best friends besides Aoko and Tsukiko. Yes, Killer Bee was a childhood friend but I... Well... Wish it to be more... Aoko and Hachirou try to push Killer Bee and I together but Killer Bee can be so thick sometimes!

I sighed, put a hat on and went outside. Aoko chased a squirrel around the willow tree and then up it and back down it and the cycle repeated. I couldn't help but laugh so hard I was rolling in the snow. Aoko pounced on me and we wrestled for a moment. She curled up on my stomached and I think she fell asleep.

I stared at the clouds, sunlight actually peaked through them for once. I stared at a particulat hole in the clouds. I could see it clearly from under the willow as there were no leaves and the snow had fallen off the branches. It was shaped like a winged girl, an angel. _Nozomi..._A tear trickle down my cheek and I felt Aoko lick it away, apparently she hadn't been sleeping.

I stood up and Aoko leapt off my stomach. She ran to the door and waited for me to open it. I walked to the door slowly, still in deep thought.

I opened the door for Aoko and she bolted in to curl up by the fire. I don't know why but something in me jolted as if it had been shocked by lightning. I looked at the sky. The gap between the clouds had closed in, the wings were gone, it was just a girl now...

_What does this mean...?_

Nami's POV

Kabuto and I walked rounded the bend in the trail and Ange's Lake was before us in all it's glory. The snow was untouched and the lake looked like glass as it was covered in a sheet of ice one foot thick, the Hallelujah Mountains stood in the backround, a mountain chain that went from The Land of Sound to The Land of Lightning. I saw my Sensei's Crystal Memorial near the shore under a willow tree. But it wasn't the only thing under the willow.

Mine and Kabuto's Medic instincts took over. Someone was lying in the snow before the statue under the willow.


	99. Book Four Chap 2

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Akiha and Amnesia!

* * *

Yugito's POV

I sat in the arm chair in front of the fire. _What did that mean? It meant something but what?_

I looked into the fire, I listened to it crackle and pop, hoping for some kind of clarification. Aoko's yawn brought me out of my trance. I glanced at her as she washed her face with her paws. I always loved it when cats did that. I was just too adorable. Aoko got up and sat in the fire itself, Aoko stretched and went to sleep. She often did that. I'm just glad the ribbon on her ear and the hitai-ate didn't burn when she did this.

I turned my gaze back to the window. _What did that mean? Nozomi... What... _

_"_OH!" I clutched my heart.

"Yugito?" Aoko asked from the fire. "Are you alright?"

Nami's POV

Kabuto raced across the snow towards the body. We both knelt beside her. I touched her cold, pale skin.

"We have to get her warm and fast!" Kabuto said taking the redheaded teenager in his arms. As we ran I took in the girl's features. Her knee length, wavy hair was the color of an Autumn leaf, her face was slightly rounded, and she looked about fifteen. She wore a light blue, ankle length dress, that had a knee length slit up the front. She had a thick, light green belt around her waist, on the large buckle it said 'Angel'.

_Who is this girl?_

_Nami...- _Miu

_Yeah?_

_I know this will sound crazy but... Oh never mind.. It's too insane- _Miu

_Ummm... Okay..._

Miu could so weird sometimes. People stared at us as we raced through the halls, we didn't stop to explain. I raced a head of Kabuto to hold the Lab doors open.

"You guys are about to get a first hand lesson on Hypothermia!" I warned Karin and Ukon. They bolted out of their chairs like an electric shock had been sent into them. I have to admit Ukon's reflexes have been getting a lot better.

Karin's POV

Kabuto brought in the patient bridal style. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, or feeling. My sense of Chakra is a bit hard to explain. But... It couldn't be... It was impossible... But there was no one else with this amount... This strength... The boldness and the brightness... It could only be... But... She was dead... This girl was older than her, the hair color was different... It just couldn't be...

Nami's POV

With in a few hours this mysterious girl was out of danger and on oxygen and a warm IV drip. To be honest she didn't need to be but it was just a precaution. We were gonna take shifts on watching her. No doubt by now Karin and Ukon had blabbed to the whole base about the redhead and Oroch would be here momentarily. Speak of the devil.

Oroch walked into the room to see what was going on. He didn't say a word but an odd look crossed his face. He stared at her for a while longer and said. "Inform me when she wakes." and with that he left.

"That was..." I trailed off.

"Weird?" Kabuto supplied, obviously he was just as confused as I was.

_Why do I get the feeling I know her?_

_Because... Because you do, Nami...- _Miu

_Spill. Now._

_She's- -_Miu

It suddenly felt like a jolt of electricity went through me.

"She's awake!" Kabuto said quietly.

Yugito's POV

I had that feeling again... Lightning straight through my heart...

_It has to be. It just has to be..._

"Aoko... Did you feel that?"

She looked up at me and blinked her yellow and green eyes. "Yes... But it's impossible... But it is..."

"We have to tell Kirabi!" I got up quickly and bolted for the door.

"Wait up!" Aoko called, I was still pulling my coat on when I was halfway down the walkway.

Killer Bee's POV

I almost ran into Yugito as I raced down the snowy streets with Hachirou on my heals.

"You felt it too? The lightning?" Yugito asked.

"Through the heart?" I asked. I wasn't about to rap at a time like this. Besides she'd slap me for it.

We both nodded. Yugito started to cry. I felt awkward as I held her, not bad awkward but nervous awkward.

I noticed Aoko and Hachirou were holding eye contact, as if have a serious conversation. No doubt telepathically. Why can't they just tell us instead of keeping everything a secrete?

Nami's POV

I held my gaze on the redhead as she stirred. She sat up slowly and blinked. She had jade green, pupiless eyes. I noticed they were the same shape as my Sensei's had been. Weird...

Kabuto looked at me. I knew what he was saying. 'Go get Orochimaru.'

I returned with a look that said, 'Why do I have to do it?'

His next expression was either 'Just do it!' or 'Because I said so!'

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I headed for the door. I walked to Oroch's office. What's the rush anyway? I knocked on the door before opening it. "She's awake." and with that I left.

I ran back to the Labs just to screw with Oroch. When I got back Akiha was looking around with a calm expression. She was on her feet, and walked slowly around the room. Her dress moved like water, I was compelled to touch it to see how it felt but I'm not a child. Okay I am. But I wasn't going to act like one.

Her gaze rested on a picture that hung on the wall. It was of Kabuto, Nozomi Sensei, Ukon, Karin and I. An odd expression crossed her face as she gazed at it; like she was lost in memory. She turned away from it and continued to walk around the room as if in a trance. Her black, wedge sandals clicked on the ground as she walked.

"Where am I?" She finally asked. Her voice... It sounds so... Familiar... Slightly high pitched, light, calm... Where did I...?

"You are in Otogakure." I turned, that cockroach of a snake had walked in.

"Oto..." She pondered this for a moment. "I've heard of it... I take it you must be Lord Orochimaru then..." She tilted her head to one side.

Oroch nodded. He was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She blinked her leaf green eyes once. "I'm Akiha and... " She closed her eyes tightly. She opened them slowly. "I can't remember anything else..." she fingered her light blue dress, tilting her head to the other side. "That is strange... Where did you find me? I don't recall ever being in this room before..."

"We found you by Angel's Lake." Kabuto spoke for the first time. "In the snow. You suffered from Hypothermia."

"Really? Huh. I don't recall being by any lake... Hypothermia? Isn't it Autumn? Late November I think..."

Oroch, Kabuto and I were looking at each other like, 'Is this girl pulling our leg or something?'

"No it's the end of December..." I said confused.

"How very strange..." Akiha said taking a few steps around the room.

"This girl cannot take care of herself." Kabuto muttered to me. "'I've been asking her questions and she can't answer a single one besides the day and month of her birth and her name. She doesn't remember what country she's from, her family, her friends, nothing..."

"Virtually complete amnesia." I said, not bothering to speak quietly.

Akiha heard what I said and shrugged slightly.

"Find a room for her." Oroch said, then he left. No reason given for keeping her here, which is weird. Normally he only keeps people who can be of use to him. _What does that snake know that we don't?_


	100. Book Four Chap 3

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Feelings That Can't Be Shaken!

* * *

Tayuya's POV

_How do I always get stuck with showing the new girl around?_ I shook my head as Akiha followed, her gaze traveled around the halls as we walked, smiling at everyone we passed. _This girl's not going to last five minutes on her own here. What the Hell was Orochimaru thinking?_

She was being placed in Lady Nozomi's old room. I guess this room has a bad luck streak. First a woman named Suki had it, then my sister, then Lady Nozomi... I hope this tradition doesn't hold true. Okay so my sister isn't dead that's true but you get the idea.

"This is your room." I said indicating to her door. "I'm just across the hall."

I started to go into my room.

"Hey, Tayuya?"

I froze. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You can always talk to me, you know. I'm a good listener." She smiled before she went into her room.

_Déjà vu... That was weird... _

Lady Nozomi said those very words to me when she first came here. Besides Kin she was one of the best friends I'd ever had. Despite the fact of what I did she forgave me.

I stared at the closed door of what used to be my sister's room. I shook my head slightly and went into my room. I sat on my bed and gazed at the picture that sat on my desk.

It was of all of us; Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Kotone, Su, Lady Nozomi, Kabuto, Megumi, Nami, Ayame, Karin, Yukimaru, Guren and I. We were all on the stage in the lounge. The stage was a few feet off the ground, it was more like a platform I guess. Lady Nozomi and Megumi shared the piano bench while Kabuto stood behind them with his hand on Lady Nozomi's shoulder. Nami held her purple and black ocarina and Megumi held her fiddle as if playing it, both of them sat on top of the beat up grand piano. Su, Kotone and I sat with our legs dangling over the edge of the stage, Su held her violin, Kotone held her harp and I my flute. Kimimaro knelt down behind me. Kidomaru held his guitar in one hand. Jirobo sat behind a drum set. Guren had her arms wrapped around Yukimaru. Sakon and Ukon stood back to back. Karin sat Indian style on the stage.

We were crammed up there but we made it work. I sighed. Things changed so much around here since Lady Nozomi passed away. I think she took a bit of everyone with her.

I heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Kotone and Karin stood in the door. "So there's yet another new girl? We seem to be getting a lot of them lately. Huh, Karin?"

"Ha ha." Karin stuck her tongue out. She sat down on the floor Indian style. "So what's the new girl like?"

"Well..." I was hesitant.

"For starters what color are her eyes? She was asleep last I saw her." Karin said.

"Jade green." I prompted. "She seems kinda... I don't know out of it..."

"How so?" Kotone asked.

"She just seems completely fucking clueless is all." I said shrugging.

"Well having near complete amnesia will do that to a person." Karin said annoyed, she had a bit of Lady Nozomi's temper.

"I can't shake the feeling that I've met her before..." I said.

Karin looked nervous for a second, or was I imagining things? "I doubt you have. But what I want to know is what happened to her to make her forget. I mean there are no signs of injury so it's unlikely it happened in a battle and there were no signs of a fight anywhere near the Angel's Lake."

"Maybe she tripped and hit her head on the Memorial?" Kotone offered. "I mean Kabuto and Nami did find her near it."

"I don't think anyone but you is that fucking clumsy." I said shaking my head. "Besides a fall like that would leave one Hell of a bump."

"I gotta agree with Tayuya on that one, Kotone." Karin said. "But here's a really strange thing... There were no foot prints anywhere around the lake besides Kabuto's and Nami's... And she couldn't have been there before the snow fall because she was barely covered in snow and she would have been dead by the time Kabuto and Nami found her if she had been."

"Well I'm just tossing ideas around!" Kotone huffed. "I wish Lady Nozomi was here... She could find out who she is no problem."

"I knew you were talking about me." We all jumped and looked at the door, Akiha stood there. She didn't seem angry or hurt. In fact she smiled calmly. "It's alright. I would be talking about me as well if I was you." She stared off into space. "I wish I had the answers for you but I don't sadly." She blinked returning to Earth. "Who is Lady Nozomi?"

Sadness struck me. "She was one of our best friends." I said quietly.

"She gave her life for her Genin. For all of us... So we could have a chance..." A tear leaked from Kotone's eye before she whipped it away.

"She was strong. Brave. Caring. Forgiving. Intelligent. Hot tempered. No self confidence. Wise. A great teacher and healer..." Karin trailed off.

Akiha was silent. "I see... She was special. I can understand that... What did she look like?"

_Dam she's not going to leave is she? I don't want to talk about her..._ "She had wavy, golden blond, waist length hair. Light brown eyes. About thirteen years of age." I just gave her enough to make her shut up, talking about Lady Nozomi was hard for any of us. I couldn't shake the feeling off.

Karin's POV

Akiha's eyes traveled to the picture on Tayuya's desk. An odd expression crossed her face, the same expression she had when she looked at the picture in the Labs. _Her Chakra is so familiar..._

"I'm sorry I just barged in like that. I was actually wondering where the showers are..." She trailed off.

"It's alright." Tayuya said shrugging.

Nozomi's death seemed to have mellowed almost everyone out, or at least got them so depressed that they didn't care much about anything. I was one of the few people who didn't call her 'Lady Nozomi'. Mostly because we were so close before she earned her title.

We walked to the showers together. Tayuya, Kotone and I smirked as Akiha went into a stall. Just because we were depressed about Nozomi's death doesn't mean we're going to stop the tradition of messing with the new girl.

She came strolling out ten minutes later with the towel wrapped around her body. It was obvious how large her breasts were when she was wearing only a towel. She kinda reminded me of Lady Tsunade in that aspect... And now that I look at her again Akiha's just a little shorter than her as well... Weird... _Wait. Why isn't she itching?_

The girls and women were looking at each other and whispered confused.

"What's wrong?" Akiha asked blinking.

"Ummm. Did you guys put the right soap in her stall?" Kotone asked.

"What you mean the poison ivy soap?" Akiha asked. We all nodded, wondering how she could have possibly known that. "I'm just not allergic to the stuff is all."

"You have got to be kidding me!" "Damn." "There goes a classic." "Crap! I always look forward to this one..."

I can't shake the feeling I know this girl...

Akiha's POV

I walked through the halls without having to think twice about where I was going. Which is very strange considering how big this place was. I couldn't shake the feeling that I met these people before, that I knew this place... And that guy, Orochimaru... I couldn't shake the feeling that he was... I don't know... Hiding something...

I lay on my bed and rolled over. I had my arm out stretched, like I was supposed to be holding something... I could shake the feeling something was missing. Something important...

A sharp pain went through my eyes. I saw a flash of something... But what I'm not sure.

There were so many feelings I couldn't shake... But the biggest one was some sort of hole in my heart... Like it had been cut open, a huge chunk had been taken out and never healed right.

I didn't even bother changing into my nightgown. I just drifted off into sleep.


	101. Book Four Chap 4

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Shogi and Memories!

* * *

Tsunade's POV

I had finished at least three stacks of paperwork and I haven't even made a dent. I sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'll never be done." I muttered to myself as I rested one elbow on the desk and my head in my hand.

I opened my top right drawer and gazed at the picture that lay on the bottom. It was last Christmas when it was taken. It was only of Nozomi, Naruto and Shikamaya. Nozomi smiled gently, I had never noticed how wise she looked when she did that. Shikamaya was rolling her eyes since Naruto, at the last minute, had put a pair of holiday deer antlers on her, despite that there was a faint smile on her face. Naruto's eyes were shut because he was laughing so hard as he pointed at Shikamaya.

I smiled despite the fact that there will never be another time like that again. Nozomi was dead. Naruto was off training. Shikamaya was the only one of the three here and she hated me for what I did. The day Nozomi died was a day never liked to remember for several reasons.

Flashback

Nami turned her back to me. I saw her arms move like she was making hand signs. A large puff of smoke surrounded the girls, when the smoke cleared they were gone. They didn't leave her body, they took Nozomi away.

My legs gave out. _WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?_

Jiraiya stared at the spot where Nozomi gave her last breath.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I heard Shikamaya screech. I turned my head slightly, my eyes widened in shock.

They were all standing, unhurt, all alive.

"Genjutsu." Kurenai said before I could ask. "I didn't make it. Nami did. Very talented at it. Though she did go a bit overboard..." Kurenai trailed off. It had been obvious she was trying to distract us from what had just happened but everyone just gave her a look that said 'Is this really the time for that?'

"I can't believe you..." Shikamaya growled. "You killed her..." her shoulders were shaking with rage and sorrow. "I hate you!" She spat before she took off deeper into the forest.

I got up to go after her but I suddenly couldn't move. Shikamaru had me trapped in his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. I could have broken out but I just didn't have the mental strength.

"Let her go. She just needs to blow off some steam." Shikamaru said releasing me.

Everyone slowly left, Inari had gone after Shikamaya. I was alone.

End Flashback

Shikamaya still hated me for what I did. She never looked at me, whenever she gave a report to me from a mission she'd just drop the papers on my desk and walk out. My gaze traveled back to the picture.

_Shikamaya... You were always so distant and hid things with your lazy nature and bored expressions... What have you been bottling up all these years...?_

Shikamaya's POV

I moved my rook.

"Checkmate." Shikamaru said.

_Dam!_

"You've been making beginner mistakes, sloppy, un-thought out and aggressive moves for a while now." Shikamaru said gathering up his pieces. I glared at him, he flinched momentarily then his usual lazy expression returned. "I don't think you've noticed but this has been going on since before Nozomi died."

I looked at him in surprise. "I know... I've just been so frustrated lately."

"It's a lot of pressure being the leader of a large group." Shikamaru said. "After Nozomi left it fell to you and Naruto. Now that Naruto's gone for a while you're in charge."

"Don't remind me." I sighed. "What a drag."

"I think you do need to be reminded of it."

_Huh?_

"You know they look solely to you for leadership now. Before it was a joint leadership of Nozomi, Naruto and you." Shikamaru had finished setting up his pieces while I hadn't even touched mine. They still sat in the same spots. "If you act depressed, spiteful, angry; then so will your subordinates. Also you holding onto your anger at Lady Tsunade doesn't help either."

"I can't help but be angry with her."

"That may be true but Nozomi, in her own eyes, was the necessary sacrifice to win the game and complete the mission."

_I hate it when he's right..._

Kitsune's POV

"Pervy Sage why did we have to leave right before winter? Why couldn't we have left as Spring started or something?" Naruto complained as we traveled down a snowy road.

"Because then you would have complained about the rain or the heat." Jiraiya said annoyed. "Besides you have a neck warmer."

"Very funny." I muttered. Here I am one of the most powerful beings in this dimension and the highest status I get is a neck warmer? Great.

I looked up at the falling snow. There was a gap in the clouds shaped like an angel.

_Nozomi... I guess you're watching huh?- _Naruto

Naruto barely started walking again when a searing pain went through my heart.

_Did you felt it too, Runt?_

_Yeah... What was that?- _Naruto

_I have no idea..._

"Naruto! Hurry up!"

Jiraiya had stopped when he was almost out of our sight.

"HEY! Wait up!" Naruto took off running. I glanced back up at the clouds as he ran to catch up to Jiraiya. The wings were gone.

I curled up next to Naruto that night. The light of the quarter moon shown right through the tent canvas. I was just about to go to sleep when I heard a single wolf's howl in the distance. With Sumi for a sister I understood the wolves' complex system of howls. This wolf was telling the pack it was coming home with food. The lone female wolf's howl was returned with warmth and welcome.

I was never one for signs but that was just too weird...


	102. Book Four Chap 5

Book Four: To Stop An Angel- Akiha's Power :Dual Dragon Destruction!

* * *

Akiha's POV

Otogakure sure was a strange place. I understand the pranks, seeing what I'm made of but what is up with the worms and grass hoppers? Oh well, it tasted like chicken...

That's not the only weird thing about Otogakure... They all live underground, rarely going outside... I mean one would think they'd go outside to train but no. They have several small arenas of many different environments for training. Then there was the Dome. A large, tall, circular fighting arena. It was common for many people to watch the matches held in the Dome. Often more than half the seats on the other side of the Chakra Dome would be filled, depending on who's fighting.

I wonder what it's like to use a Jutsu. I wouldn't know since I've never used one. Or at least I don't think I've ever used one...

The only time people went outside was for missions or to go to Angel's Lake. That's where Kabuto and Nami found me. I don't remember ever going there. I think I'll check it out one of these days. I don't know how long I'll be here, maybe I'll stay even after my memory comes back, if it ever does. I was kinda taken in by a group, Kabuto was amongst them. I noticed there were several groups like the one I was in. They kinda reminded me of families.

I don't know why they took me in but I think it had something to do with a black haired boy named Sasuke... I mean he was kinda cute but they were all telling me he was bad news. I didn't have to be told that. I could sense the darkness within his heart. But he still was cute...

For some reason all of the people in my group felt so familiar. I can't explain it... Tayuya, Karin and Kotone I clicked with quickly, like I knew them before, I seemed to know what they would say and do before they would do it. Jirobo I knew how to get on his good side quickly, eat. I beat him in one eating contest and I earned his respect. In his eyes anyone a good eater can't be all bad. Kidomaru and Sakon... Just crack a few jokes and you're cool with them. Ukon was a little tricky to figure out but encouragement seemed to be what gets him to trust you. Kimimaro was a fairly peaceful kind of person, he was kind to me from the start. Nami, Megumi and Ayame were distant, I think only time will get them to like and trust me. Guren and the other adults were welcoming, like parents would be... There was a boy named Yukimaru who was kind and often asked what I liked to do for fun, I honestly can't remember. So he just started firing off activities, I couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. Kabuto... I can't explain it at all... I blush when I look at him, I get a warm feeling in my chest, but at the same time something held me back... I don't understand...

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, the feeling came yet again. He was always so sad, he didn't cry, he was just quiet. Sometimes the others would rest a hand on his shoulder. I couldn't help but wonder why he was so sorrowful.

Tayuya shook her hair out of her face, I saw that funny mark on her neck. I noticed several people had these funny marks on their necks, some on their foreheads... What were they?

"What's with the weird mark?" I asked tucking my bangs behind my ear.

"Weird mark...?" Tayuya asked with venom. "These things have killed people. You could at least call them by name!" She spat.

I hadn't expected her to snap like that. "Ummm... What are they called?"

"Curse Marks." Karin said clutching the back of her neck.

"What do Curse Marks do?" I asked.

"Why don't I show you..." Tayuya said.

"Tayuya!" "I don't think that's such a good idea..." "Don't! She doesn't even know how to fight!"

What I saw next was totally weird. An odd pattern spread from her neck and it spread throughout her body. "You look funny." I tilted my head to one side.

"FUNNY!" Tayuya shrieked. _How did I know she was going to do that?_ "Why don't you fight me and I'll show you how _funny _these things are." She growled.

"Come on Tayuya calm down she didn't know." Kimimaro said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No." Tayuya pulled away from him. "She's been here a week and we don't even know if she can fight... Now's the perfect time to find out..."

The next thing I knew I was in The Dome. Tayuya was still in Curse Mode. She raised her bone flute to her lips. She played a few notes and I was caught in a Genjutsu, I can't really explain its effects.

I started to panic, but for some reason I was able to relax. I closed my eyes and opened them slowly. I felt them widen in shock. I had broken the Genjutsu... How...?

"Looks like you have some skill if you were able to break my Genjutsu." Tayuya said. "Let's see how you handle this!"

Ukon's POV

Every last one of us were on the edge of our seats.

"She must be good to break Tayuya's Genjutsu." My twin brother, Sakon said to the left of me.

"Yeah... Must be..." I muttered.

I didn't take my eyes off of Akiha's movements. It looked like she was feeling her way through this match, she had no idea what to do. But her speed was amazing. I don't think I've seen anyone move so quickly, not even Lady Nozomi was that fast. And the way she was moving was like an improvised dance, making it up as she went but it was graceful none the less. She was easily dodging Tayuya's Doki, evading and avoiding all of their attacks by sidestepping, back flips, somersaults...

_At this rate she could win just by causing Tayuya to run out of Chakra... If she can keep this up anyway..._

Tayuya was getting frustrated and the Curse Mark was spreading farther. Not good. At this rate she could go into the Second Stage... And with what we were able to figure out was the more you use the Curse Mark the higher the risk...

I glanced to my right at Kabuto, Nami and Karin; they all had similar expressions on their faces, 'Not good.'

_At this rate Tayuya will go into the Second Stage in about two minutes... Either Akiha wins or gives up soon or things could be ugly... Because Tayuya doesn't give up... _

Akiha's fighting style was so similar to Lady Nozomi's... Even though Akiha hadn't used a single Jutsu it was clear she was a Shinobi before she lost her memory. I glanced around the stadium. Everyone was shocked, amazed and on the edge of their seats. The entire base had shown up to see this fight. Even Orochimaru was here. A rare occurrence by far.

Orochimaru was watching Akiha as closely as I had been, but there was a look of knowing on his face... _What does that sadistic jerk know?_

Several people gasped in shock. I quickly returned my attention back to the battle. _A Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu? Akiha can use Water Style... _

"Water Style: Over Flowing River!" Akiha's Jutsu flooded the fighting arena. _That's really advanced stuff! Who the Hell is she?_

Tayuya stood on the water, unlike when she fought Lady Nozomi. Besides even if she hadn't done so Tayuya can swim like a fish now thanks to Lady Nozomi.

"You're good." Tayuya said. _Did Tayuya just give a complement?_

"Uhhhh... Thanks!" Akiha said, her Water Dragon was coiled behind her, ready to strike.

Akiha and her Water Dragon fought together as though they shared a brain. The even destroyed two of Tayuya's Doki. The Dragon destroyed one and Akiha simply kicked the other to splinters. I had never seen such raw strength. I could see the panic and struggle on Tayuya's face as she tried to suppress going into the Second Stage. _Tayuya give it up you can't beat her!_

"Wind Style: Great Hurricane Dragon!" _What! Wind Style on top of Water Style! TAYUYA GIVE UP NOW! YOU CAN'T WIN THIS FIGHT!_

Akiha made a hand sign I'd never seen before, she put her hands together and put down both of her middle fingers. The second he middle fingers were lowered we could see wind whipping around Akiha and the water was splashing everywhere.

"Wind and Water Combine: Dual Dragon Destruction!" Akiha's two dragons shot forward. They entwined like a spiral. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"I GIVE DAM IT! I GIVE!" I heard Tayuya shriek.

That was it. I didn't hear anything else. I opened one eye slowly, the other flew open in shock. Tayuya stood there covering her face with her arms, I could see that she tucked her flute behind her one arm to protect it. But there was no need. The Dragons hovered mere inches away from her.

Tayuya looked up and lowered her arms slowly. She sighed in relief, I saw her Curse Mark retreat. _She was able to push it back before it could get worse. Good._

Akiha raised her middle fingers and pressed them together. The Wind Dragon slowly disappeared into a gentle breeze, the Water Dragon slowly trickled into the water below.

"You're really good Tayuya." Akiha said. She pulled her hands apart and the water that was under their feet slowly drained to God knows where.

The second their feet were one solid ground Tayuya knelt down slowly, her flute in one hand and her other keeping her from collapsing completely.

"Did I do this?" Akiha asked blinking. _I don't believe it! She didn't even realize what she was doing!_

There were whispers from around the arena. I glanced back at Orochimaru, he even seemed impressed.

_Some of those Jutsu she used were Jonin level... And that Jutsu. Dual Dragon Destruction... I'd never heard of it... Did she make that up...? Akiha's true strength is far beyond anything I could have imagined..._


	103. Book Four Chap 6

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Dojutsu: Jikan No Mirage!

* * *

Akiha's POV

People around here were showing me new found respect since I beat Tayuya two days ago but the thing is I don't really remember the fight... It was all kind of a blur. The others say it's normal for that to happen but I don't know...

They were all talking about the new 'Princess Gale' movie that was coming out next week and in celebration of it a nearby town was having a 'Princess Gale' marathon at its theater. They were thinking about going, even the adults.

"Akiha. Otogakure to Akiha. Come in Akiha."

I shook my head. "Huh?"

"You were like in a trance or something." Karin said. "Any way. You wanna come with us?"

"Oh... I... I don't..." It's not like I didn't have the money to go. I had plenty of it.

When Karin and Ukon went to go investigate the place where Kabuto and Nami found me they found a pouch that clipped onto my belt. When I opened it the pouch was crammed with money. Weird...

"Come on it'll be fun!" Yukimaru said.

"Come on Akiha!" "You gotta come!"

Karin leaned over to me. "Besides Sakon lost a bet to Lady Nozomi a while back. Next time we all went out he's paying." Karin winked.

"I... I still don't know..." I tucked one of my chin length bangs behind my ear then fiddling with the chopsticks in my hair and then running my hand down my braid which stopped halfway and just hung there.

"We're seeing them all from the very first to the new one!" Guren said. "So it's not like you'll miss anything if you've never seen them before."

"I've seen them all at least ten times." I said off handedly as I twirled the ends of my knee length hair absent mindedly.

"Great. So you can remember that but you can't remember where you came from." Nami said sighed. "Or even your last name..."

I shrugged. "I'm just grateful I know my own first name... I think I had a middle on too..."

"A middle name?" "That's unusual..."

"What was it?" We all looked up in surprise. Kabuto had actually said something for once. "Your middle name?"

I thought a moment. "Maria..." I rolled the 'r' a bit for some reason.

"Akiha Maria... I can see why your parents did that it sounds cool!" Ayame said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something else but Sasuke walked up to us. He had an annoyed look on his face. "Lord Orochimaru wants a word with Akiha."

"Got promoted to messenger boy, eh?" Kidomaru said jeeringly. The entire table burst into laughter, this even made Kabuto laugh and out of his zombie like state. It even spread to some of the other groups at other table, soon the entire Mess Hall was in an uproar. I giggled slightly.

Sasuke looked furious. I stopped laughing immediately and stood up from the table. "Alright I'm coming."

They were still laughing as we left the Mess Hall. "Don't pay attention to them." I said as I followed Sasuke down the halls."They're just being stupid and immature."

"Hm." Sasuke said.

_Emo little boy aren't you?_ "What's your problem anyway?" I looked down at him, I may be short but I was taller than a thirteen year old kid.

He glanced up at me. "My Clan was killed."

"Oh I heard about the Massacre... I can understand that you'd be bitter about it." I said gently. I remembered something. "Sorry if it seems like I'm prying here but I've been getting the message that you and Lady Nozomi didn't get along well..."

"She doesn't deserve that title." He snapped.

I was rather taken aback. "Why? From what I gather she did a lot of amazing things." I blinked.

"She knew..." He growled. "She knew about the Massacre before it happened. She could have stopped it... But she didn't."

I stopped in my tracks and my hands flew to my eyes. My eyes burned, they felt like someone was stabbing them and pouring acid directly on the wounds.

_No! I don't want to see this! STOP! Please... I don't..._

Everything went black.

Sasuke's POV

I no longer heard Akiha's footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned. Akiha was withering in pain on the ground. "Akiha!"

I knelt down beside her and shook her. "Akiha! Akiha wake up!"

Her breath was shallow, her shaking grew worse, the agony on her face was horrible. _What's wrong with her?_

"Akiha!" I shook her again.

She jerked about and started sobbing. "Please... I don't wanna see this any more... Make it all stop... Please..." She sounded so pitiful. Slowly the pain on her face was fading, she moaned and sat up slowly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I don't know why I was asking.

"I... I think so..."

I noticed Akiha's eyes. They had pupils... They were oddly shaped as well. Her right eye looked like a multi-pointed sun or star and the other was a crescent moon. _A Dojutsu?_

Akiha stood up her eyes held a haunted look. She shook her head slightly, her usual expression replaced her haunted one. Then she got up like nothing had happened."Well, what are we sitting around for?"

"You mean you don't know what just happened?" I asked.

"What? I tripped I think... Didn't I?" She looked at me confused and blinked.

"Uhh... Sure. You tripped."

Akiha shrugged it off and spun on the heel of her wedged sandals. She started walking down the hall, she turned around with an embarrassed look on her face. "I have... No idea where I'm going." She laughed a bit as she fiddled with the chopsticks that held her hair in a bun on top of her head.

_What is wrong with this girl?_

Orochimaru's POV

There was a knock on the door. _Took the boy long enough! _"Yes?"

Sasuke walked in with Akiha behind him. She kept her head down respectfully, yet she stood shoulders back and proud. The confusion on her face was plain but accepting. _Could she not be...?_

Then I noticed her eyes. Those eyes... The multirayed sun. The crescent moon. That Dojutsu... I've seen it with one other person, one other girl. I never imagined this girl would have _her_ Dojutsu... Jikan No Mirage... Mirage of Time... I have no doubt about who Akiha is now. But how could this have happened... She was supposed to dead.


	104. Book Four Chap 7

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Choice: Join or Die!

* * *

Akiha's POV

Lord Orochimaru looked at me strangely, his eyes didn't leave mine. I kinda freaked me out but something told me don't look away. But I still kept my head down respectfully.

"Sasuke, you are dismissed." Lord Orochimaru said, not taking his eyes off me.

Sasuke didn't look too happy about leaving, but he nodded and left just the same. I was a little uneasy about this. Lord Orochimaru nodded for me to close the door, I did so. I was still unsure of what to do.

"Umm... Why am I here...? Sir..." I tiled my head to side and blinked slowly.

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"I remember my name is Akiha Maria... But I don't know my last name..." I looked upward at the stone ceiling. "I know I was obviously a Chunin level Kunoichi but from what Village I don't know... Funny isn't it? I can remember that I have a middle name and what it is but I can't remember my last... Then again it is unusual for people to have middle names so maybe that's why it sticks out in my memory..." My eyes hurt again but the pain was much less intense. I felt one of my hands fly to my eyes.

It was all black there was no vision this time. Just sound...

Orochimaru's POV

I sat there while she covered her eyes in pain. Completely normal for an untrained Jikan No Mirage user. Two types of pain can come with this Kekkei Genkai. Physical and emotional. Pain is unavoidable with the Jutsu. From what I gathered from my encounters with the previous Jikan No Mirage user the stronger the emotions of the vision the greater the pain. Happy, sad, good, bad it doesn't matter what the emotions of the vision are, what matters is the strength of the mood.

The vision quickly passed. She shook her head to clear it. "Why am I here?" She repeated.

Akiha's POV

I looked at him curiously. He didn't answer me. I looked up at the ceiling again. "I don't know anything else about who I am..." I looked back at him. "I remember that. I found it at one point but I can't remember what it is now..."

"Found what?" He asked.

"I found out why I was here. Alive on Earth at all. Why I was born." I stared at the ground. "But then something happened... I can't..." I grabbed my head. It ached from trying to remember. "I have no idea who I am... Where I'm from... If I even have anyone or anywhere to go home to..." I shook my head slowly "Any ways why did you call me here?"

"Now that you have been living here for a while and know the location of this base you have two options."

I raised my eyebrow at him. _This is going to be good._

"You can either die..."

_I don't think so!_

"Or you stay and become a Oto Kunoichi. You are obviously powerful and to kill someone like you would be such a waste."

My heart stopped momentarily. _Death or betray whatever Village I'm from by joining another... Both are... Unimaginable..._

I went over everything I could remember. I was a Chunin. I was a part of an all girl squad, including my Jonin Sensei. I'm pretty sure one of them was my cousin. This would be so much easier if I could remember what happened that changed everything. Was I banished? Was this all a set up and they kidnapped me? Did I run away? What happened?

I noticed there was an Oto hitai-ate on his desk. And next to it was a kunai.

_It's not fair! WHY DO I HAVE TO CHOSE? Why? Why...?_


	105. Book Four Chap 8

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Reconcile and Vows: A Quest Begins!

* * *

Shikamaya's POV

I walked slowly down the halls of the Hokage Mansion. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her when I see her. I love her but what she did... But Nozomi knew the risks and she was willing to take them... Shikamaru and Inari Sensei were right, Nozomi saw herself as the piece that had to be sacrificed.

Flashback

"I can't believe you..." I growled. "You killed her..." my shoulders were shaking with rage and sorrow. I wanted to _kill_ her for this! "I hate you!" I spat. I turned and raced further into the Death Forest.

_How could she kill her? Nozomi, I'm sorry I should have known this wouldn't have worked!_

I ran and ran until my legs gave out. I lay there on the ground shaking. I wouldn't permit myself to cry, Nozomi would never forgive me if I did.

"Shikamaya..." I recognized Inari Sensei's concerned voice.

I sat up slowly. I noticed we were in the place where Nozomi, Xia and I had met up with Karin, Oda, Ginjiro, Dosu, Zaku and Kin. I looked at Inari Sensei, her deep sea blue eyes were slightly wet from fighting back tears, her anguish was plain as day. She sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I hate her... I hate her..." I mumbled.

"It's alright. I know it hurts. I know..." Inari Sensei held me tightly.

"I never thought she would do something like that..." I swallowed to keep myself from crying. "I know she's been out of it lately but this... I never..." If I kept talking I would burst into tears.

"I don't think she wanted to do it." Inari Sensei whispered. "She felt she had no choice."

"But she did... She did have the choice!"

"That Lady Tsunade did have and she chose wrong. I know she regrets what she's done and I'm just as angry with her as you are, Shikamaya. It never get easier losing someone you love, but you learn to handle it better as time goes on. But sometimes the pain gets overwhelming and you can't handle it anymore and you just snap..."

End Flashback

I pause a few feet from the door, on the other side was Grandma Tsunade, most likely buried under a mountain of paperwork. I was taking multiple deep breaths, I held in one of them as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her voice from the other side of the door. I exhaled as I opened the door slowly.

She was doing a mountain of paperwork, just as I thought she would be. She looked up at me as I shut the door. She didn't know what to think about me being here. To be honest neither did I. This was one of those tense, awkward moments where both parties want the other to say something first.

I was struggling to remain calm while looking her in the eye. The pain and sorrow on Grandma Tsunade's face was as plain as Inari Sensei's was. I can't imagine what my face looked like.

"What do you want me to say?" Grandma Tsunade asked me tiredly. "If I say I'm sorry it won't be good enough for you but what else do you want me to say?"

"Why?"

"I don't know myself, Shikamaya. Part of it was because she left. The one trace, the one scrap I had left of my youngest daughter... Had left us... She hurt me. She hurt Jiraiya. She hurt Kushina, Shizune, your mother and father. She hurt Xia, Inari, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji... But worst of all she hurt you and Naruto. To me hurting so many people like that was unforgivable."

I was in complete shock. I didn't know what to say.

"But I made that pain worse for all of us. And that is unforgivable." She got up and walked over to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and bent down so that we were at eye level. "I don't blame you for hating me." Tear filled her light brown eyes.

I felt myself shaking, it turned to silent sobs, then the tears couldn't be stopped. I practically threw myself at Grandma Tsunade, she wrapped her arms around me in, slightly in shock. _I'm sorry Nozomi... I'm just not strong like you..._

"I don't hate you..." I cried into her breasts. "I'm just so scared, and stressed and angry... I just can't-" My sobs wouldn't allow me to talk anymore.

Grandma Tsunade put one of her hands on the back of my head, she rocked me a little. She used to do this to Naruto and Nozomi when they were little, never to me. But the reason behind that is because I never cried, I wanted to be strong when Nozomi and Naruto couldn't...

I remember something Nozomi told me once. 'Cry for a day and move on.' At the time she had been referring to if either of us ever got boyfriends we'd cry over the break up for a day move on the next day. But maybe she meant with more than just that... No one can ever understand her better than I did. I knew her best... And I see she had so much left to do but I'd have to pick up where she left off. I wouldn't let everything she worked for go to waste. I promise and I'll keep it! Just as it is Naruto's, I will never go back on my word, because that is my Nindo, my Ninja Way.

Yugito's POV

_Nozomi was alive. I can feel it. _I thought urgently as I packed a bag. _And I'll find her and take her back to Konoha where she belongs._

"Yugito, even if we're right and Nozomi is alive what makes you think she'll want to go back?" Aoko asked me from her spot inside the lit fireplace.

"What do you mean she might not want to go back?" I snapped.

Aoko pressed herself to the back of the fireplace, she looked hurt and a little scared. I rarely lost my temper with the little kitten, with anyone! I immediately felt like the biggest jerk alive.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." I knelt down and scooped Aoko out of the fire and held her close. Fire could never burn me, it was probably one of the powers that came with being the Two Tailed's Jinchuriki. "I'm sorry... I just want her to be alive so bad..." I kissed her on the head lightly.

"I want Sumi to be alive too..." Aoko said looking up at with her yellow and green eyes. "I miss them both... But... Even if Nozomi and Sumi are alive they might not want to go back to Konohagakure... I mean would you want to go back...?"

I closed my eyes for a moment. "I don't know, Aoko... But either way we have to find her. I have to know if she's alive."

We left the Nii Clan Estate early the next morning. Some of my family came to see me off.

"Be careful, Yugito." One of the elders warned. "The road may be more difficult than you think." She was referring to what I might find, not just the journey itself.

"Thank you. I will bear that in mind." I nodded to her. Bayarmaa was one of the few Elders to give me a chance growing up, she made the Clan see I was not a monster when I was young. That hosting the Two Tailed was an honor and we should be proud to have its host in the Clan. She sure made my life easier.

"Nii..." Bayarmaa said slowly. "Means 'second place'... We have been taunted for as long as our Clan existed. But we took the name 'Nii' because as individuals we put our family, our friends and our Village before ourselves..."

"Yes... I know this..." I said, but I made sure she understood I wasn't being ignorant. That I was merely saying I understood what she was saying.

"This young girl- Excuse me woman. This young woman sacrificed her own _life_ for information that would save over a hundred lives. And earlier she sacrificed herself for not only her friends but you as well. You, even after an S Rank Mission, worn, battered and low on Chakra; went in there to help them. Despite the fact that Kumogakure could have called you a traitor for assisting some Suna, Konoha and if I recall correctly a Taki Genin... You put those children before yourself then..." She looked at me with her dark brown eyes, a feature we both shared.

I braced myself for glares from my Clan for what I had done and was doing, but they did not. Despite our Clan's views we could still get touchy about helping those from other Villages.

"And you are doing so now. Again the Hidden Cloud Village could see you as a traitor for seeking out this young woman. You are placing your own well being and reputation on the line for her. You are putting yourself Second Place to this girl... I am proud of you."

I had to fight back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I couldn't help but hug the old woman. "Thank you... For everything..."

"Don't you think a thing of it, child. I am a Nii after all. But then again that could just make it mean more."

I held my hand up in good bye as I left the Estate. I heard people calling 'Good luck!' 'Bye!'

I took a few deep breaths as we walked to Kumo's gates where we were to meet Kirabi and Hachirou.

"You two ready to go?" I asked them. "Didn't forget anything?"

"No. We didn't forget a thing." Hachirou said before Kirabi could do one of his raps.

Kirabi looked a little put out by the look on his face he had prepared one ahead of time. I laughed slightly at this.

"So you two are really going through with this?" I instantly recognized A's voice.

"Yes. She's our sister." I walked out the gates before he could say another word. Aoko followed quickly at my heels. I didn't have to look back to know Kirabi was just looking at his elder brother shaking his head. Kirabi and Hachirou quickly caught up to us.

"We'll find her." Kirabi said placing a hand on my shoulder that night as we sat around a campfire.

I looked at him, his face was slightly in shadow by the blue firelight. I smiled in thanks.

I gazed at the dancing blue flames, courtesy of Aoko who was curled up in the fire asleep. Hachirou stared at the sky as if it held some sort of answer.

"We should find the other Jinchuriki before we go looking for Nozomi." Hachirou said at last. He hadn't said anything since we left. Actually Aoko had been pretty silent as well. "We need to know if they felt it too. This sort of thing should be discussed face to face."

"I agree." I said.

Kirabi nodded his agreement. He had been usually quiet since Nozomi died. They were, in their words not mine, Poetry Buddies. Nozomi rather liked Kirabi's constant rhyming, said it was good for her muse as well. I'm just thankful she never picked it up.

_I'll find you. I promise... I won't go back on this vow... I swear it..._


	106. Book Four Chap 9

Book Four: To Stop An Angel- The Truth From An Annoying Raccoon!

* * *

Gaara's POV

"You alright, Gaara?" Temari snapped me out of my train of thought. I glared at her, she looked frightened for a moment then looked mad. "Gaara, I was only asking you if you were alright. You don't need to act like that!"

"He's been like this for about a week." Kankuro off handedly as he fiddled with one of his puppets.

Temari had been on a mission for the last two weeks, might be her way of getting over Nozomi's death. I thought about what Nozomi told me so many months ago in the Death Forest.

Flashback

"You all put yourselves through that much pain because of one person?"

"Aquellos que te aman son los que más te harán sufrir" she said fluently.

"Which means what in what language?" I asked. Any other language besides Japanese was considered a dead language.

"In Spanish it means 'those who love you the most are the ones who will make you suffer the most."

End Flashback

I had to agree with that.

"Gaara...?" Temari asked. I turned my head to her. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Temari had her hands on her hips, to be honest it was a little frightening.

_Don't say a word about the lightning!- _Shukaku

_Why?_

_It's a Jinchuriki thing. No one but a Jinchuriki would understand.-_ Shukaku

"No. There's nothing." I lied.

Temari looked like she didn't believe me. But she just rolled her eyes and walked away to polish her fan.

I could hear them whispering to each other; Kankuro and Temari.

"What is with him?" Temari asked.

Kankuro shrugged. "From what he told me the bonds that Jinchuriki make are unbreakable. Or something like that. Nozomi's death was probably a deep wound for him."

They continued whispering but I tuned them out.

_Do you think the others felt it?_

_I wouldn't doubt it...- _Shukaku

"-been so restless lately." I caught part of what Kankuro said.

"How?"

"Like he can't sit still. He often walks the perimeter of the Village walls. As if he needs to leave or something."

_That's it!-_ Shukaku

_What's it?_

_We have been restless lately! And I know why!-_ Shukaku

_And that is?_

_Tell you later! Just pack for a long journey!-_ Shukaku

Shukaku jumped off my head and ran to my room, not without bumping into the wall first.

"Clumsy raccoon.." I muttered before leaving the living room.

"Gaara...?" Temari asked.

I didn't answer, I just followed Shukaku to my room. It was night by the time I was finished.

"We'll leave in the morning." Shukaku said scratching his ear with his tail.

"Why not now? It's not like we need sleep."

"True. But one I like sleep. Two we still have to clear this with the elders and I don't think they'll be happy with you bugging them at this hour. And since this is last minute I think it would be nice to be on their cranky side..." Shukaku paused before looking at the quarter moon. "Well... On their less cranky side anyway."

We both fell asleep quickly, it was a dreamless night which made things go faster. The sun had barely risen in the desert sky, it was an unusual purple and blue color.

"Get... Off..." I said picking Shukaku up by the scruff of his neck on put him on the floor.

"Good morning to you too." Shukaku scratched his ear with his spiky tail.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. Shukaku jumped on top of my head. "Didn't I just put you on the floor?"

Shukaku yawned and curled up on my head.

_Annoying raccoon!_

I walked through the virtually deserted streets of Sunagakure. There were a few people opening shops and some early morning shoppers. Some of them waved to me, I held my hand up not wanting to be rude. People around here were finally starting to accept me. They would have to since I was in training to be the next Kazekage. The Village elders were seeing to things in the time being.

The elders normally showed up around five thirty, they complained about getting up early but if they didn't they wouldn't be able to get the day's work done. Chiyo and Ebizo were always the last to get here and they were walking towards the doors just as I was.

"You're here early Gaara." Ebizo commented.

"What's with the bag?" Chiyo asked getting straight to the point.

"I have a request to put in with you and the other elders." I said. _Please let this work. Whatever Shukaku has planned better be worth me getting my head bit off and spit out by the elders!_

Chiyo squinted her eyes at me and motioned for me to follow her and Ebizo.

Shukaku looked at the gathered elders from on top of my head. He took a deep breath before speaking. "About a week ago Gaara and I had a strange feeling; like lightning through the heart... I know what it means."

The elders glanced at each other nervously, unsure of where this was going, well except Chiyo she just kept her eyes on Shukaku. Shukaku and I were the reason why she and Ebizo rejoined the council. She felt she owed it to me.

"And that is...?" Chiyo asked just wanting to get to the point.

"It could mean one of two things, but based on the strength of it and it came twice in eight hours it probably means both."

"Which is...?" Chiyo was getting annoyed.

"That one: a new Jinchuriki was created."

_What? A new Jinchuriki...?_ By the looks on the elders' faces they were thinking the same thing I was.

"And... That Sumi and Nozomi Maria Senju... Are alive again..."

This sent deeper shock into the elders and myself.

"Nozomi... Is alive...?" "It can't be..."

"I don't know how she came back but one thing is for sure she is alive again. And as for the new Jinchuriki it is my elder brother Mizu who has received a Jinchuriki." Shukaku said slowly.

_Dam raccoon! Couldn't have told me any of this!_

_Nope- _Shukaku

_I hate you so bad right now._

"My elder sister Aoko, the Two Tailed, and my elder brother Hachirou, the Eight Tailed; have gone with their Jinchuriki to search for Nozomi and Sumi. Nozomi is also in the presence of two other Jinchuriki. The new Jinchuriki of Mizu as well as Miu and Nami. Miu is a cousin, she got dragged to this dimension with us. Miu is the Zero Tailed Masked Leech."

"So you are asking to join the search?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes... My family has been separated for a long time, we haven't all been together since Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage and second Jinchuriki to Sumi the Eleven Tailed, was in possession of us. And at that time all those years ago, Miu was somehow separated from us about two centuries before we were divided amongst the Hidden Villages."

_How much do these Tails keep from us?_

"I know for a fact that every last Jinchuriki and Tail felt the shock." Shukaku continued. "Gaara and I have restless for ever since the shock. The Shock is a subconscious mechanism that is used to summon us all to one location in urgent situations. We will all feel the pull to Shizuka Na Jinkan No Yama."

"Mountain of the Still Time?" one of the elders asked.

"I've never heard of it." "Neither have I."

"Of course not!" Shukaku said. "It's a sacred place to the Tails, Jinchuriki and Senchiha Clan. You can only find your way there if you are one of the three, possibly two of the three..." Shukaku trailed off then shook his head to get back on track. "Any way we feel our way there, we don't memorize it. It's impossible too. I don't think any of us have taken the same route twice. Gaara and I must go there. It is simply how it is."

_And you never bothered to tell me any of this?_

_Never crossed my mind-_ Shukaku

_Annoying raccoon._

_Hey! I resemble that remark!- _Shukaku

"Rather last minute isn't it?" one elder asked.

"Welcome to my world." I said crossing my arms.

The elders whispered and then nodded to each other.

"Very well." Ebizo said. "Leave when you wish."

"That'll be right away." Shukaku said before I could answer. "Oh and no one else can know about anything that was discussed here."

"Why?" one elder asked.

"Because I can kill you all right now if you think about telling _anyone_ about this." Shukaku said before he leapt off my head and left the room. That shut the elders up, they knew he wouldn't do it but well...

"Annoying raccoon." I muttered before we left the elders to their work.

I let my feet guide me to the right gates. Shukaku was right, I just felt where I was going. Though I didn't know my heart did. Though it did give me a slight headache.

"Gaara!" I looked up to the roof tops to see my siblings racing along them toward me.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Temari asked. "You aren't-?"

"You two are making my headache worse." They both looked rather taken aback by my abrupt statement. "I'm going away for a short while but I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"It's a Jinchuriki thing." I said before I left them standing there dumbfounded.

Fu's POV

I sat in the large oak tree that was the heart of the Village. I felt a strong pull to the northeast. I can't explain it.

"Hey! Fu!" I barely heard my name being called.

I jumped, flipped and slid down the Tree of Faith. Cho flew down beside in perfect sync with me.

"Show off." Shibuki said as I landed in a one hand, my body straight as a nail.

I giggled a bit as I slowly stood on my feet. "What is it? Is it urgent? Troubling? Vital? Imperative?"

"I don't know exactly... A kid about our age from Sunagakure is here to see you. _He _didn't say why he was here." I think I detected jealousy in his voice.

"Did he have red hair, blue eyes with dark markings around them?" I asked.

"And a raccoon on his head?" Cho asked quietly.

"Yeah that's him." Shibuki said suspiciously. _For God's sake ask me out!_

"He's a Jinchuriki like me." I said. "Is he at the gates?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Shibuki." I winked at him. Cho enlarged herself to Mounting Size and I rested myself in the crest of her horn. I could have sworn I saw him blush.

I was at the gates seconds later.

"That was fast." Gaara said off handedly.

"So why are you here? Why didn't you contact me telepathically?" I raised on of my light green eyebrows.

"Is there somewhere we can talk alone? Where no one can over hear us?" Gaara said urgently.

"Yeah. The Tree of Faith. No one goes to the top but me." I mounted Cho once again and held out my hand to help him on Cho. By the looks on their faces neither liked heights very much.

We were at the top of the Tree of Faith in a matter of seconds.

"Cho is really fast..." Gaara said as he gained his footing on the large thick branch. He without doubt didn't like being up this high.

"What's the urgency? Emergency?" I asked.

"It's nothing bad." Shukaku said from his spot on Gaara's head. "It's actually rather good news."

"Nozomi and Sumi are alive. That's what the shock was about." Gaara said.

"Nozomi... She's..." I felt on the verge of tears.

"The second shock was her. The first one was a new Jinchuriki being created." Shukaku said.

"So Mizu got a new Jinchuriki..." Cho said softly.

"Have you been feeling a pull towards the Land of Bears?" I asked.

Gaara nodded. "We all have to go there."

I nodded in agreement. "We can have arrangements for you for the night." I said.

"Thank you." Shukaku said.

I had Cho fly Gaara and Shukaku down since they were obviously uncomfortable with being so high up.

We left early the next morning. I said good bye to Shibuki, he didn't seem jealous anymore. I think he and Gaara had a talk the other day. Most people wouldn't think Shibuki for the jealous type but he was.

Gaara, Shukaku, Cho and I let our hearts guide us where we needed to go. It did give me a slight headache though. I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before we ran into the others. I only hope Nozomi and Sumi are amongst them.


	107. Book Four Chap 10

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- To Iwagakure!

* * *

Roshi's POV

I sat in a snowy field while Valin examined a flower, rare that there were any this time of year.

"What are you doing you crazy baboon?"

Valin looked back at me then at the flower. I stood up and walked over to him. _A snowdrop__...?_

"Snowdrops are the first flowers to appear in the begging of the year..." He examined the flower more carefully.

"That is true..." I adjusted my hitai-ate.

"But this one shouldn't have even sprung up yet... It's not its time..." He continued squinting at it.

"You think it means something?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"The world does work in mysterious ways..." Valin said. "But then again it could mean nothing! An accident!" He threw up his arms and walked away saying some happy chant in another language.

"Crazy baboon." I shook my head. _How did I gets stuck with this crazy baboon. But there are no accidents in life..._

I looked at the snowdrop trying to recall something of significance to me that had to do with snowdrops. Nothing came to mind.

The sun was starting to set. I used my Lave Style to make a small, dry, igneous rock platform for me to pitch my tent. This is when Lava Style comes in handy the most, during the winter. Especially During Iwagakure's frigid winters.

I shudder at the thought of the place I hadn't been to in years. The last time I was there was when Han was five, twenty-one years ago. The people there were just as cold, hard and uncaring as the winters. I didn't hate the place, I just disliked it. I'll never understand why Han decided to stay there when he was young instead of traveling with me.

"Your mind is like a parachute, it only works when it is open." Valin said climbing up my back. "And the boy was rather young."

"I still should have gone to check up on him..." I gazed into the fire that was burning on the platform. "I wonder how the boy is...?"

"There is but one way to find out." Valin said. "Go see him. You two barely knew each other there for a mental connection couldn't be formed. Going to see him is the only way to know how he is."

I gritted my teeth at the very thought of the place but I knew I had no choice. I wasn't too far from Takigakure which wasn't too far from Iwagakure... But it was in the opposite direction that I was being pulled by The Shock.

I sighed as I watched the fire die. I had to go back to the place eventually so I might as well have a good reason for going there.

I was ready to set off when something told me to look across the field.

"Well this is a coincidence!" I called. The two people turned thier heads to look at me.

"Roshi! How have you been?" Fu and Gaara raced towards me.

"Not too bad." I shrugged. Valin climbed off my back to greet his siblings. "Where are you two headed?"

"Shizuka Na Jinkan No Yama..." Fu said dramatically. "The Mountain of the Still Time."

"So you felt The Shock too..." Valin said. "Hmmm... If that is the case then it was no accident that we ran into each other." Valin bounced on his knuckles a bit; one of his four tails hit me in the face. _Crazy baboon._

"We're heading there as well." I said. "But I have to make a stop in Iwa first."

"Iwagakure's in the other direction." Gaara commented.

"I know but I have to see Han, Jinchuriki to the Five Tailed; Tasunke."

"We all felt The Shock." Shukaku said. "They'll come."

"This is just something I have to do." I said gently. I knew how Shukaku could get.

"Well if you're going to see a fellow Jinchuriki then I'll come too!" Fu said.

"Please don't rhyme." Gaara said. "We'll have to deal with a lot of that once we meet up with Yugito and Killer Bee."

"Actually that was unintentional." Fu shrugged.

"We'll travel faster if we carry you..." Cho said quietly.

I rarely heard Cho speak since I met her. Her voice was light, kind and slightly soprano. She would often avert her compound, light blue eyes when she spoke by turning her head away.

The Tails enlarged themselves to Mounting Size. I was impressed with their speed, I had never ridden Valin before and it felt exhilarating. Cho seemed like she was going rather slow, like she was holding herself back. Fu had Cho fly up high and did a loop-the-loop.

"Show off." I scarcely heard Gaara say over the wind that was rushing past my ears.

I could hear Fu's laughter plain as day as she and Cho flew back down again. It amazed me how different our personalities are.

Gaara was seclusive, slightly as kids say it emo, but he cared. Yugito was wise for her age, kind, openly caring, but could be tough on those she cared about. Fu was bright, bubbly, a chatterbox, had quite a vocabulary, a show off and got furious when people called Cho a beast. Killer Bee is very proud of his own power, cocky, stubborn, overconfident, lazy but he like the others cared. Naruto was very much like Killer Bee and had quite a similar out look on things as Fu.

Lady Nozomi from what I heard was unique, a mixture of many personality traits. Wise, yet would forget about her own well being if it meant saving someone else, temperamental, yet in control, easily annoyed, yet had patience and was sympathetic, she was powerful but had no self confidence. It would truly have been an honor if I got to meet her but sadly fate had other plans and we never got the chance.

We were only a mile from Iwa, I took the lead. We came to a skidding halt a few feet from Iwa's gates. The guards were in shock. Most likely for the large number of Jinchuriki before him, the fact that he was seeing three Tails at once, and that I was back...

"Roshi..." One male guard said in surprised.

The other guard, a female, straightened herself to her fullest height. "Roshi, what are these..." She looked at us in disgust. "Children and Beasts doing with you? They are not of our Land."

"Beasts..." Fu growled. "Why I oughta-!"

Gaara grabbed Fu by both arms and had his sand wrap itself around her legs to hold her back.

"She's a bit touchy about people insulting Cho." Gaara explained still holding Fu back, Shukaku grabbed her by the hem of her knee length skirt.

"Cho?" the male asked.

"Hello..." Cho said quietly, as usual she averted her blue eyes from them.

"She's just shy!" Shukaku around the peachy-red fabric in his mouth.

"You might want to take it back." Valin said. "I won't do anything but you haven't seen what she can do when she's angry."

I thought back to when I left Konoha with the other Jinchuriki. Fu, when we were far enough away from Konoha, unleashed some of her power on some rocks and trees. Not a pretty sight.

"Okay. Fine I take it back. But what else do you want me to call them?" The Iwa Kunoichi asked. She looked and sounded a bit scared now.

"Tails." I said. "That's what they call themselves."

"Right... So what are you and these children and _Tails_ doing here?"

"We're here to see Han." I said.

"Han...?" the male Shinobi asked. "He lives at the West edge of the Village. Kinda secluded guy."

"Well it's no wonder!" Fu said annoyed. "Considering how all of us Human Sacrifices are treated." She glared at them. "Ironic isn't it? The Sage of the Six Paths was a Jinchuriki and treated well and with respect but anymore we are hated and despised."

I placed a hand on Fu's shoulder, she was shaking with rage but it was stopping slowly. Cho butted her lightly with her head to calm her down. Fu looked down at Cho and smiled weakly as she stroaked Cho's horn.

I glanced back at the guards, the expressions on their faces were mixed with awe and shock. They let us pass without another word, Shukaku, Valin and Cho returned to Travel Size. Valin clung to my back, Cho rode on Fu's shoulder and Shukaku on Gaara's head.

People in the Village glared at us as we passed, I saw a few Shinobi take off, most likely to tell the Tsuchikage we were here.

"Fu! Gaara!" Three teenagers raced up to us.

"Hey guys!" Fu said brightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" The female member of their Squad asked.

"Just here to see Han." Fu said off handedly.

One of the males shrugged. "We've seen him around but he never looks at anyone."

"It's no wonder why!" the other male exclaimed. "With the way people have treated him..." the boy shook his head.

"Fu, Gaara you know these kids?"

"Yeah we know them. When I took the Chunin Exams. We didn't become friends until after the Second Exam." Gaara explained.

"I'm Natsumi." The girl said. "He's Sagure..." She pointed to the taller member of her team. "And that's Mamoru." She pointed to the boy who had his hitai-ate around his neck like a scarf.

I nodded to them. "It's good to meet you. You wouldn't happen to know where Han lives would you?"

"Yeah... Ummm..." Sagure said closing his eyes for a moment. "Fifty-five Avalanche Road... I think... Or somewhere in that area..."

"Thanks." I said.

"We gotta get going. If we're late our Sensei will have our head! See ya later!" Natsumi said. She and her Squadmates took off.

I knew where Avalanche Road was. Not too many people every lived on that road for self exclamatory reasons. It was a place where a few powerful Shinobi lived, mostly so no one could bother them. The homes here looked average, nothing special but not worn down.

_Fifty-five Avavalanche Road. I hope this goes over well..._


	108. Book Four Chap 11

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Decision: The Wolves and The Snake!

* * *

Akiha's POV

I stared at the two options before me. Death was the kunai and life was the hitai-ate was life. How true it is.

_The hitai-ate was the symbol of a Village._

_A way of life chosen from an early age._

_No going back, a fight to survive, to prove who is strongest and protect what you love._

_This is true for so many._

_The kunai was the tool to kill._

_Taught to kill from an early age, many lose their sanity._

_A way to strike down a foe but yet a way to protect those you love._

_He who live by the kunai shall die by the kunai._

_This is true for so many._

_Both a way to show love._

_One shows loyalty_

_The other shows no mercy._

_I have a choice between the two, everyone does._

_All must chose one but which one is up to each individual heart._

I kept repeating these words in my mind. An idea popped into my mind. I grinned.

"How strong is Oto anyway? I mean if Tayuya was one of the best I'd hate to see how the others are..." I smirked at Orochimaru. "Prove to me how strong Oto is... After all... The true strength of a Village is the leader..." _It's official. I'm insane._

Orochimaru looked at me mildly surprised. "Very well..." He said at last.

I don't know how but we fought all the way from his office to outside. Neither of us had managed to land a blow in this amount of time. He had mainly used his tongue; trying to wrap it around me and whip me with it to send me flying, although he did swing a few at me. A few times a sword blade came out of his mouth (creepy) and nearly sliced me. I think it's call the Kusanagi...

I almost always know where he's going to strike and when. I'm at least two steps a head of him at all times. I don't know how. My eyes were stinging slightly through out the entire time. I hadn't even thrown a single punch or Jutsu at him yet. All I did was easily and gracefully dodge him.

People were watching the fight from a safe distance away. They were interested in how this was going to turn out and some were unsure if they should be jumping in to aid or not.

_Time to do something besides dodge and run away..._

I made my sign, I have no idea why this was all I had to do to perform some of the most complex Jutsu. _Water, Earth, Fire, Lightning and Wind Styles: Elemental Pack Attack!_

I raced through the trees with the Elemental Wolf Pack surrounding me. The Lightning and Fire Wolves left the branches slightly burnt where they stepped. We finally burst into a large clearing. The Pack and I spun around to face Orochimaru.

"Well, this is a unique Jutsu..." he said.

I bared my teeth and growled slightly. I felt like one of the wolves and amongst them... I was Alfa. They obeyed my command. I felt their ferocity, bravery and love race through my veins. I glared at Orochimaru, if looks could kill he'd be dead. My Pack and I circled him slowly in a wide circle. They snarled and snapped at him. The Water Wolf made a fierce sound when it barked, like the waves from a stormy sea crashing against the rocky shore. The Fire Wolf singed the grass where ever it stepped. Sparks flew from the Lightning Wolf when ever it snapped its jaws. The earth shook as the Earth Wolf growled. The wind picked up as the Wind Wolf howled its hunting call. I felt their power increase with each passing second.

"Sick 'em!" I hissed.

The Pack charged at Orochimaru. The crowd that stood and sat on the branches of the trees gasped. The Kusanagi came out of Orochimaru's mouth.

_Just what I thought he'd do. _I smirked slightly.

I ordered the Lightning Wolf to attack first; Orochimaru dodged it, knowing he'd be shocked if he touched it. There was a massive explosion as the Lightning Wolf collided with a rock, smoke and rubble filled the air. _Perfect!_

In the cover of the smoke the Fire Wolf hit the Kusanagi, heating it up to high temperatures. My smirk grew wider.

The Water and Wind Wolf hit the Kusanagi at the same time, still under the cover of the smoke and flying rock particles. The sword was instantly cooled down and the collision of the sword and Wolves sent water flying in all directions and the wind blew away what little smoke was left.

Orochimaru looked smug. Then he saw my expression, his changed instantly to basically 'Huh?'. I smirked and punched the ground. The Earth crunched, crumbled and broke into several large chucks. Orochimaru jumped into the air to avoid being crushed or sucked into the Earth. I leaped into the air as well, I threw a punch at him in mid-air he dodged and attempted to slice me with the Kusanagi. Just like I knew he would. _Baka!_

As he dodged he whacked the sword onto a chunk of flying rock. The Kusanagi shattered. Orochimaru's eyes widened. He and I both landed on the unstable and torn up ground. Shortly after I landed the Earth Wolf landed beside me, The chunk of Earth he had hit had actually been my Earth Wolf. "Didn't think I would be doing this well against a legendary Sanin." I said. "Maybe I'm just that good, then again you could be losing your touch..." I smirked him. "Or then again it could be just luck or..." I glared at him. "You're holding back."

I knew he wasn't. Without his arms he was nowhere near as good as he should be but I wasn't going to completely embarrass him in front of his subordinates. There would be time for that later.

* * *

A few hours later

"Ow..." I said dully as Karin put some medicine on a black eye.

"Hey you fought great!" Karin said. "I really thought you had him for a while!"

I blushed slightly. "If I was so good how come I lost?"

"Umm... Maybe because he's a _Sanin_?" Ukon said rolling his eyes. "I can't believe he didn't kill you!"

Kabuto flinched slightly at Ukon's comment, no one but me noticed.

"Hey at least your dress didn't get ruined." Karin said shrugging. "Speaking of which how did you manage that one?"

"I just dodged, and kept myself from falling by trying to keep my balance. And as for the blood... Dodge." I shrugged.

"I've never seen anyone dodge that well." Ukon said. "You dodge even better than Lady Nozomi!"

Kabuto seemed saddened as he left the room.

"What's up with him?" I asked. "Anytime anyone mentions Lady Nozomi he gets so... Depressed..."

Ukon and Karin glanced at each other.

"It's not really my place to say." Ukon said.

"Oh for the love of God!" Karin said rolling her eyes. "Kabuto and Lady Nozomi, when they first met, like each other the moment they saw each other. But then something happened, I don't know what, that caused Lady Nozomi to despise Kabuto. Apparently he never stopped liking her but they both avoided each other the best they could, kinda hard since they were both Medics in training back at Konoha. Years later before Lady Nozomi joined Oto she tried, and nearly did, kill him. Yet he still saved her from Sasuke, she went mute none the less. He stuck by her in her darkest days and they soon developed a friendship that was on the verge of romance. Neither admitted they liked the other, Lady Nozomi died. The end!"

Karin plopped herself down in a chair. "And that's their sucky romance story. Bakas never said a word and now it's too late." Karin shook her head sadly and adjusted her glasses.

A knock on the door made us all jump a bit. Nami poked her head around the door. "Akiha, Oroch wants a word with you..."

* * *

I followed Nami down the dimly lit halls of Oto. "What does he want?"

"Like I know what goes on in that guys mind!" Nami sighed. "To tell you the truth I didn't think you'd last ten minutes with the guy. I mean Tayuya's good and all but Oroch is on a whole nother level! I actually thought you were going to win!" Nami glanced back at me.

"What is it?" I knew she wanted to ask me something.

"Oroch _does _actually have a bit of respect for you..."

"What makes you think he has an ounce of respect for me?" I asked.

"He didn't kill you. And..." I saw her bite her lip. "He wants you to become an Oto Kunoichi..."

"Really...? Does he now...?" I already knew this but I might as well play along.

"Yes... And... I know this may sound selfish but..." Nami bit her lip harder.

"Go on." I said gently.

"Well... You see there's this place Yukimaru and I must go. But there's no way Oroch would let us go alone... I was wondering..."

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That if you would consider being mine and Yukimaru's escort... But in order for you to do that... You'll have to join Oto..." Nami ducked her head in shame.

"Actually that's what the whole fight was about. I wanted to see the power of one of the legendary Sanin and if I thought he was strong enough then I'd join. He beat me. I'm joining. That's that."

"Oh!" Nami said in surprise. "Listen I normally don't like people so quickly but with you I... I feel like I've met you before..."

I stopped and bent down to be at her eye level. "You know I feel that way too, hun."

* * *

When I got to the exit of Oto the next day Yukimaru and Nami were saying good-bye to Guren. She looked surprised by the suddenness of this mission and me joining so quickly. She glanced at Nami and Yukimaru then walked up to me.

"I don't know what's going on and those two won't say a word about this." Guren glanced back at the two children. "But if anything happens to them..." I remained calm under her glare.

"I understand how much-"

"You can't understand." Guren said. "I promised myself I'd always be the one for Yukimaru to return to. And I promised Lady Nozomi that if anything were ever to happen to her that I'd look after her Genin like I look after Yukimaru and vise versa." Her expression was pained by the memory.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Guren, I promise I'll protect both of them with my life. They'll be fine. You _can_ trust me." I smiled at her before I walked passed her.

"You got in too deep too quickly." I heard her say.

I turned back to her and blinked slowly. "There are times when we must make sacrifices we do not wish to make."

Nami's POV

MY eyes widened. _I know that saying... _

My mind flashed back to the Shogi table in the Lounge.

I shook my head to clear it. _It's impossible. I saw her die before my own eyes. I was at her funeral. It couldn't be..._


	109. Book Four Chap 12

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Perhaps...

* * *

Roshi's POV

Han was sitting in his front yard, he didn't glance up from what he was writing. God the boy had grown up, he was sitting down but I could tell he was easily a head taller than Killer Bee. He wore red, metal armor, which is rather unusual. I could barely see the boy's face since his armor when up to his nose. A red, metal kasa lay on the ground next to him. He looked like he turned out to be a serious man. Funny... He used to be such a playful boy... Almost like Fu if I recall correctly.

"He certainly looks like he'd be a Jinchuriki..." Fu said sadly. "Lonely attitude..."

"What do you humans want?" Han asked. His voice was deep, his pale eyes looked and sounded sad and lonely but there was much scorn.

"Hello, Han." I said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He snapped, he never looked at us once.

"Wow..." Fu said. "To think we were close to winding up like him... Huh, Gaara?"

"Gaara... Isn't that the name of the One Tailed's Jinchuriki?" He still sounded bitter but there was slight interest in it.

"Yep! He's my Jinchuriki!" Shukaku said brightly.

Han looked up in surprise. When he saw all six of us he fell over backwards, knocking over the small table sending ink flying in all directions. "What the-? How the-?"

Shukaku laughed from his position on Gaara's head. Valin nearly fell off my back from laughing so hard. Gaara rolled his eyes, Fu and Cho giggled. I was barely holding back a laugh myself.

"Are you alright?" Cho asked through her soft giggles.

"It's been a long time boy." I said helping the young man up.

"Roshi?"

I nodded.

"It has been a long time. What has it been... Twenty years?" He asked as his glare deepened.

"Twenty one." I said, slightly mumbled.

"Yes..." Han said. "You left me here alone."

"I offered you a choice to come with me." I said, getting annoyed with him but it _was_ my fault. I should have come back for him in a few years. H was much too young then to make that kind of a decision.

"I suppose you did." Han said picking up his table and ink stained paper. He looked at it and sighed. "What do you want anyway?"

"Have you been feeling a pull?" Fu asked.

He looked at slightly. "What kind of a pull?"

"Out of Iwa. Toward the Land of Bears." Fu said raising a green eyebrow.

"What if I have?"

"Have you tried following it? Letting it guide you?"

"Why should I? I just people to leave me alone! And that includes you!" He snapped.

"It will never go away. It won't leave any of us alone until you come too." Shukaku said. "An all for one and one for all deal."

"Then deal with it!"

"What is your problem?" Fu exclaimed getting furious.

The Tails, Gaara and I exchanged looks that plainly said 'Uh Oh!'

"We're monsters! Beasts! That's all we are! And all we ever will be!""

Fu stared at him and sighed. "I wish you could have met her. Then you'd understand."

"Met who?" His interest was sparked again and his anger was fading.

"Lady Nozomi." Gaara said. "She and her cousin Naruto are both Jinchuriki, or she was until she died. The Eleven and Nine Tailed Jinchuriki."

"I heard of the Eleven and Nine Tailed from some of the Chunin Exam failures." Han said gruffly.

"Both of them made many loyal friends at the Chunin Exams. Including Gaara and I. I never would have been able to Summon Cho if it weren't for them. I was so close to becoming lost. Gaara was already there. Both of them saved us. They showed us we could have friends. That just because we were different that didn't mean we were bad. I was so close to abandoning my path as a Medic because I was slowly loathing humanity. But..." Fu looked at Cho, who was sitting on her shoulder. "By then the entire Village knew what she was. True some people began to dislike her and treat her like any other Jinchuriki. Okay fine. But she mostly made people see that if they loved her before they knew what she was... Then perhaps there really was no difference between us and them..."

"People there are accepting Jinchuriki." Gaara said. "Because of Lady Nozomi and Naruto. Naruto's dream is to follow in his father's footsteps and become Hokage. He wants to prove just because he's a Jinchuriki doesn't mean he doesn't care about the people of the Fire Country... And he inspired me. Now I'm in training to be the next Kazekage. I used to hate and despise my people. Now all I want is to protect them. I want to prove what Naruto's trying to prove."

"I never met Lady Nozomi." I confessed. "But I met her cousin, Naruto and her other cousin Shikamaya. Naruto is proving what Gaara and Fu have told you. Her cousin Shikamaya told me what Lady Nozomi told her Genin while she was dying. She gave her own Genin her Will."

"I heard about Konoha's 'Will of Fire.' Sounds like a bunch of crap to me. And the Eleven Tailed ran off with Orochimaru. So much for her 'Will of Fire' if she betrayed her Village." Han said dismissively.

"It wasn't The Will of Fire." We all turned around in surprise. It was the three Genin from before Natsumi, Sagure, and Mamrou. Did they follow us or something. It was Natsumi who spoke. "She gave them her Will of Hope."

"Hope?" Han blinked.

"She gave it to us as well." Sagure said. "We also go the privilege of fighting her Squad and two others, the three Squads formed an alliance in the Forest of Death. The three Squads were all from different Villages. Sound, Grass and Leaf."

"I saw how the three Squads worked together." Natsumi continued. "To me the Will of Hope means working together. No matter who you are and where you're from... People are people and we can get along. To me that is the Will of Hope." Natsumi shook her head to flip her red hair out of her face. "I'm gonna be Tsuchikage someday. And the next Jinchuriki of Iwagakure won't be treated like you have been, Han. I'll see to it. Look at the Tails before you." Natsumi looked at Valin, Cho and Shukaku. "They are nothing like beasts. Cho is shy and quiet. Shukaku is just an annoying fur ball who is a bit claustrophobic. I don't know Valin to well but he just seems like he's kinda out there."

Valin shrugged. "I am what I am." _When did he get off my back?_

I rolled my eyes at the crazy baboon.

"They aren't what people say they are. And neither are you." Mamoru said. "You're just a person and your Tail is just another living thing with his own unique personality. Sumi, The Eleven Tailed, was calm, caring and understanding. Kitsune... A little on the destructive side but he could have destroyed the Hidden Leaf at the Invasion but he helped the Village instead of destroying it. He's sarcastic and annoying but he is who he is. And he's even shown he cares."

"Aoko, the Two Tailed, is just a kid!" Fu threw in. "She's like eight years old in all reality. She's adorable, loves playing jokes and she has an obsession with chasing birds and squirrels. Hachirou, the Eight Tailed is like..." Fu thought for a moment. "Fourteen years old and well... I can't describe him too well because he's just plain hard to describe... But he's not a monster like people say he is."

"Their point is we are just like everyone else. No different. We just have a few extra tails and a few powers." Valin said bouncing on his knuckles. Crazy. Ba. Boon. "Oh. And we can talk."

Han was plainly shocked, unsure of what he was seeing and hearing. "I-"

"What's going on here?"

_Who could it be now?_

We all turned. My brother, Onoki, The Sandiame Tsuchikage. As well as a few guards.

"I think he heard everything we've been saying." Cho said quietly.

He ignored what Cho said, his gaze swept around the group. "Having so many Jinchuriki in one place is making people uneasy. Leave Iwagkure." Onoki said.

"Well you haven't changed in Twenty one years." I said folding my arms.

Onoki glanced at me. "Well it has been a long time. But what are these children doing here? They aren't from Iwa."

"What was your first clue?" Fu muttered to Gaara, Sagure, Natsumi, Mamoru and the Tails. The all snickered.

"There has been a meeting called for the Jinchuriki. We are just getting Han." I said.

"Well then get going." Onoki said. _Yep. That's brother dearest. _"You're presence is disturbing the peace."

Han glared at Onoki. "I'll be ready in five minutes." He collected his small table and ruined papers and disappeared inside.

Onoki looked at me. "A meeting huh? Who's called it?"

"Another Jinchuriki." Shukaku said before I could answer. "Don't know which but it's gotta be important. There hasn't been one in like a hundred years or something. I can't remember."

"It was about splitting up our family." Cho said. "I mean we were already traveling the world disguised as ordinary animals, either that or some were Sealed in humans. But the meeting was about splitting us up amongst the Villages."

"Family...?" one of his guards asked.

"Yeah..." Shukaku said. "The Tails aren't from one being. We're-"

"Siblings. I've heard the story." Onoki interrupted Shukaku.

"It kinda stinks that we're never all together like a family should be." Shukaku rambled on. "But that's just the way things go."

"Alright, let's get out of here." Han came out of the house with a backpack slung on his shoulder.

Onoki's POV

I watched the Jinchuriki and Tails leave Iwagakure. The Genin saw them off. Those three are something else. And Natsumi's goal to be my successor... Well, we'll see but I'm gonna be Tsuchikage until I die, so that girl will just have to wait. I couldn't shake what Shukaku said about family. I watched my younger brother and the other's leave. Perhaps I was too harsh and perhaps they were right. I mean, Han was my grandson and Roshi was my brother... I should have looked after them better but it was too late now.

I remember Nozomi. The Slug Princess and the Toad Sage's granddaughter. She would interrupt me all the time. Hiruzen said she did it to him as well. She was disrespectful but did have a good mind in that blond head of hers. And as for Naruto, well he has a long way to go from what I remember. Never saw too much of Shikamaya. True the three of them rarely went anywhere without each other but she never said much besides 'What a drag.'

The Jinchuriki mounted their Tails and sped off into the distance. This was the first time I actually saw the Five Tailed. I wasn't there at his Sealing, I should have been but I wasn't.

Perhaps one day Natsumi will be my successor. And perhaps she can fix my mistake of not making sure the Jinchuriki get the respect they deserve. Perhaps one day my brother and I can sit down as brothers again. Perhaps I've had these thoughts far too often. Perhaps. Perhaps...


	110. Book Four Chap 13

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- On The Road Again!

* * *

Han's POV

"So who's next?" The green haired girl asked. I don't remember her name.

"I have no idea." Roshi said.

"Naruto has been traveling around with his grandfather training." Gaara said.

"Yeah but where are they?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Snippy isn't he?" the girl muttered to the Seven Tailed. "We can find out easily." she said loud enough for us to hear.

"Oh and how is that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Telepathy." The Four Tailed said. "All Jinchuriki and Tails are connected by a strong force. If their souls become close enough then they may share thoughts whenever they please."

"In Japanese?" I asked annoyed.

"If they become good enough friends then they can communicate by telepathy." The One Tailed said. "My siblings and I, even if our Jinchuriki don't know each other, can always communicate."

"Naruto's in a small town in The Land of Waterfalls." Gaara said.

"Didn't we just come from my Land?" the girl whispered to Roshi.

"Are we just Globe trotting or something?" I asked.

"We gather the Jinchuriki and Tails. Travel to The Mountain of Still Time. Then see why we were called together in the first place." The green haired girl said.

"So if we all feel the pull then why don't we just go there and let the others just go there by themselves?"

"You ask a lot of questions, inquiries..." the green haired girl said. "And to answer it they could be like you." she glared at me slightly.

"Not to mention when it comes to signs and pulls Kitsune's kinda clueless." The One Tailed said.

"Shukaku..." The Seven Tailed said warningly. Whoa... Who is that? I thought the Seven Tailed was all shy and quiet. "Shukaku you know better than to disrespect your siblings."

Shukaku looked a bit scared. "Sorry, Cho..." He muttered. "But it's true. He can't take a hint sometimes! I mean come on! He couldn't take the hint that Ariana wanted to be more than friends back home. _And _he didn't even recognize the angel in the clouds sign!"

"I saw a shape cut out of the clouds that looked like an angel..." I thought back to about a week and a half ago. "Then when I looked back the wings were gone."

"That was the sign." Shukaku said. "Lady Nozomi was referred to as 'The Angel of Hope,' 'The Angel of the Forest' and even 'Lady Angel.' The angel in the clouds symbolized her dead, an actual angel. But when the wings disappeared it said she was alive again."

"When did you see this?" Gaara asked.

"It was while you were training with your brother. You know when I was looking at the sky?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what I was looking at. It was rather unusual to see so many clouds in one day..." Shukaku said. "But it did rain later that night."

The One Tailed just rambled on and soon the others joined in. With all the different personalities I was seeing with the Tails it made me wonder what what the Five Tailed was like. Cho was shy, quiet but apparently still scolded her siblings. Valin was just an insane monkey. Shukaku never shut up.

I can't help but wonder what the other Tails and Jinchuriki are like.

Fu's POV

"Okay walking takes too long!" I said annoyed. "Let's move it!" Cho flew faster and the other Tails struggled to keep up.

I laughed as the wind whipped through my chin length green hair. I glanced at Han, he slowly spread his arms out to feel the wind. I smiled.

"YAHOO!" I yelled above the wind.

Gaara rolled his eyes and inhaled the cold winter air.

I gave a Han a challenging look he returned it. I smirked, "Book it Cho!" I said.

Cho went faster, Han and Tasunke were almost able to keep up with me.

"Stop!" Roshi yelled.

Tasunke and Shukaku skidded to a halt, Cho on the other hand was able to stop on a dime. The town was on our right just a few miles into the distance.

"I'm hungry." Shukaku said.

The rest of us stared at him giving him a 'You got to be kidding me' expression when our own stomachs growled. _At least we're near a town._

"We better put our Tails away." Han said. "Don't want to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves."

Sadly I agreed with him as did Roshi and Gaara. Shuaku groaned just before we put the Tails in the Holding Chambers. We reached the town in an hour by foot.

"Let's just get this Naruto kid and get out of here." Han said.

"First things first. We eat." I said.

"If we pick up Naruto before we eat well..." Roshi chuckled. "We won't get to eat."

"Huh?"

"Naruto is a bottomless pit." Gaara explained.

"Gotta agree with ya there." I said.

"Alright fine!" Han said annoyed.

It was a rather small town, nothing exciting.

"BBQ anyone?" Han asked.

We all shrugged. It was the only place in town to eat at. Like I said, small town.

We all decided to be smart and remove our hitai-ates before we entered town. Think about it. Shinobi of so many different ages and Villages together like that? Yyyeeeeaaaaahhh... That would just be weird.

We had just sat down when...

"Fu? Gaara? Roshi?" _Yugito? Oh this will be interesting._


	111. Book Four Chap 14

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Second Reason For The Pull!

* * *

Fu's POV

Roshi, Gaara, Han and I turned to the doorway of our eating area. Yugito and Killer Bee stood there, they were just as surprised to us as we were to see them.

"Hey guys! What are doing here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same." Yugito said before Killer Bee could rap. Thank God.

Roshi motioned for the two of them to sit down. Han looked at them uneasily as they sat down.

"They're both Jinchuriki like us." I said. "The woman is Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki to the Two Tailed Cat Aoko. She's really nice so don't worry about her. The man is Killer Bee Yotsuki, Jinchuriki to the Eight Tailed Ox Hachirou. He's pretty cool although his constant rapping can get annoying." I whispered to Han.

He nodded as he studied Yugito and Killer Bee carefully. Yugito, Gaara, Roshi and Killer Bee were catching up. We hadn't called a meeting in the Dream Realm since Nozomi died. Finally the meat came but sadly it still had to cook yet. The smell was driving me insane!

"So what's you name?" Yugito asked.

"My name is Han." He said quickly.

"Yo-"

"Don't even start!" Yugito glared at Killer Bee. Killer Bee looked slightly put out but shrugged it off as he reached for a piece of beef off the grill/table before us.

The door to our compartment opened. "Kushina?" I blinked in surprise.

Shizune's POV

I sat on the swing in front of the Academy. Moegi walked up to, she looked nearly ready to burst with giggles.

"Iruka Sensei said he'll be out in ten minutes." She giggled before she ran off to join her friends.

Even though it was bitter cold I felt my face grow warm. I smiled. _Iruka..._

I looked up and watched the Academy children leave some with friends, others with parents. My parents died when I was young. I barely remember them. And when they died my uncle Dan took me in. And by the time he died in battle I was pretty much old enough to take care of myself but never the less Lady Tsunade opened up her home to me. Despite how chaotic Senju Mansion was I never regretted my decision to stay even now that I could be living on my own.

One house, so many different personalities. Minako always kept someone on their toes. You never knew if she was in a philosophical mood or a playful prankster mood. Minato was a serious child but friendly and kind. Konan was somewhat similar to Minato but was more philosophical like Minako. Yahiko was pretty much an orange haired Naruto only more serious. Nagato was a sensitive, but kind boy, prone to crying, but as time went on Nagato grew up and refrained from crying.

It was sad that only Konan remained out of the five of them. There was the possibility that Nagato was alive but we don't know where he is. It's not like Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya never tried to find their only remaining son but it was like the boy vanished into thin air. There were times when I would catch Lady Tsunade gazing wistfully at their pictures that sat on the mantle in the living room. Konan's wasn't up there because she was most likely the only one alive that we knew of.

"Shizune!" _Sakura?_

I got up. "Yes?"

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you."

"Oh... But..." I glanced at the Academy.

"You go." Sakura said. "I'll explain to Iruka Sensei." She winked at me.

I blushed. "Thank you Sakura!" I sped off.

I knocked before I entered. "Come in!" I heard her answer.

"You wanted to see my Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes." _I'm dead. _"Where is Kushina?" She's been gone for two days and..." _Oh God her death glare! Kushina you owe me big time! _"Where is she?"

"Ummm... You see... Uh..." i can't lie to Lady Tsunade well. Never could. And I can't surive Nozomi's death glare which was almost at the same level as Lady Tsunade's. "She's gone."

"I know that Shizune. But where and why?"

"I don't know where she is but I kinda know where she is going..." _Sorry Kushina!_

"And that is where?"

"A mountain sacred to Jinchuriki... All of them feel the pull..." I was barely touching the surface of what was really going on.

"Why?"

"I... Kushina is going to complete the Transfer..."

Kushina's POV

"Okay, so how are we going to get my son away from Master Jiraiya without him knowing?" I asked the other Jinchuriki.

"I have an idea..." Yugito said as she and I exchanged sly grins.


	112. Book Four Chap 15

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Look and Market Chaos!

* * *

Shizune's POV

"She... WHAT?" Lady Tsunade punched the desk so hard it split in two, papers that had once littered her desk were now flying around the room.

"Y-yes..." I gulped trying to gather myself. "She is going to the mountain to complete the Transfer."

"I... I thought... She told me..." Lady Tsunade was so furious she couldn't speak straight. "Get me my daughter... NOW!"

"Yes!" I sprinted off to find Konan. _Those two are going to kill me for this._

Yugito's POV

"Well if it isn't one of my old partners in crime..." I grinned.

"I've been out of that type of action for a while now." Kushina said grinning. "I've mainly been trying to keep Naruto from that... Divine art..." We both laughed.

"What on Earth are you two women babbling about?" Han asked. _Okay he's getting on my nerves!_

"Did you by any chance hear of the incident at the Chunin Exams when the Hokage got his butt glued to a chair?" Kushina asked, a red eye brow raised.

"No way..." Fu said in shock and awe. "That was you two?"

"Well, actually there were four of us." I said. "Tsukiko Senchiha of Hoshigakure, Nozomi's mother Minako of Konohagakue..."

"And yours trully." Kushina indicated to herself and I with a smile.

"Nozomi never told me you were a part of that little gang, Kushina." Fu said clearly intrigued.

"We never told her Kushina was a part of the pranks." I said suddenly feeling like crap. I realized how much I kept from her and now... Now it's too late... No... No it's not too late because Nozomi is alive. I can feel it. I'll find her no matter how long it takes. But first we have to get Naruto away from Jiraiya... And I have a plan...

Kushina and I exchanged diabolical grins. Advantage of being Jinchuriki... We can share thoughts and boy did that come in handy back then and apparently now as well. "Here's the plan..." Everyone leaned in closely. Grins spread across their faces as they heard more and more.

Konan's POV

I saw Shizune skid around the corner. By the look on her face Mom had made her spill. _I am beyond dead._

I followed Shizune to the HokageMansion. The second I stepped into my mother's office I received a look I hadn't been given since childhood. It always made me feel two inches small, terrified and submissive. I only received it when I really had done something wrong, which, unlike Minako, wasn't often. Which made it ten times worse for me. But I wasn't about to show my mother the fear she was causing me to experience. Though I was terrified.

"Konan..." My mother said slowly, her eyes were like fire. "Where is Kushina?" _Oh shit! _

"She's not in Konoha?" I can act my way out of anything but my mother could see through the charade. She always could.

"No she is _not._" She continued giving me 'the look'. "Konan you, your sister and brother told me that Minato using his life would complete the transfer of Kitsune to Naruto. Kushina would have traces of her old powers but would no longer be the Jinchuriki to Kitsune... Instead it would be Naruto and Kushina's life would be spared... What have you been keeping from me young lady?"

_Dead... So very... Very dead... _"Well... My siblings and I were... We were wrong..."

"How wrong were you?" 'The Look' was soon replaced with curiosity and fear of her own.

"Very." I no longer felt scared. "Minato was only able to buy Kushina an extra year."

Fu's POV

Chaos was reining in the market. Aoko was disguised as an ordinary house cat that had gotten loose. Yugito and Kushina used Transformation Jutsus to seem like seven year old girls chasing after their cat.

"Aoko come back here!" Yugito continued to chase after her.

"Come back here kitty!" Kushina called.

Aoko jumped off of a stack of pottery. The pots would have shattered if it weren't for Roshi, posing as Yugito's and Kushina's grandfather, caught them in time.

_Shit he missed one_! Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the pot fell to the ground. Master Jiraiya appeared out of no where and caught it_. _

Naruto was hurrying toward Master Jiraiya, but to do so he had to pass the alley we were hiding in.

_Now's our chance guys!_

Han and Killer Bee reached out and grabbed Naruto. And Gaara used his sand to grab Kitsune. No one would notice in the chaos that was going on. Naruto struggled in Killer Bee and Han's grasp. He was about to yell when I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shut it will you!" I hissed. He said something from behind my hand. "What?"

"I said who's the big guy?"

"My name is Han." Han said as he and Killer Bee dropped Naruto.

"Ouch!" Naruto said.

"Sorry." Killer Bee said helping him up.

"What the Hell are you guys doing here?" Kitsune asked as Gaara released him.

"Taking you two clueless idiots to Shizuka Na Jinkan No Yama with us." Shukaku said from Gaara's head. "Now let's move it before things clear up!"

Kitsune and Naruto looked confused but came any way. Once we were out of town we mounted our Tails and bolted to camp. _Operation: Get Annoying Bakas away from Old Guy, is a sucess. Kushina and Yugito are brilliant!_

Jiraiya's POV

So much trouble over one little kitten. I grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the neck in mid air as it jumped from a newspaper wrack. "Gotcha!"

"You caught her!" The little blond girl cried in delight as she took the kitten from me.

"Aoko you've been a naughty girl!" The redhead scolded.

An old man, who I assume is their grandfather, walked up to me. "Thanks. I told those girls to keep a tight hold on her but..." He shrugged.

"I have a grandson of my own who causes quite a bit of trouble back home." I held up my hand saying I understood.

"Your mother isn't going to be happy when she hears about this." The grandfather warned the girls as they left the market.

"Kids..." I rubbed the back of my head. "Speaking of which where did those two go?"


	113. Book Four Chap 16

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple Of Time!

* * *

Kushina's POV

Roshi, Yugito, Aoko and I raced back to camp. When we got there everyone was rolling with laughter even Han. Well Gaara was more of chuckling but hey that's him.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the performance." I said laughing.

"Mom? The redhead girl was you?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"We still got it Kushina." Yugito and I exchanged a hi-five.

"Who's the tin man?" Naruto asked.

"My name... Is Han." He shook his head.

"Okay then..." Naruto said glancing at Han. "So what is this Mountain of Still Time any way?"

"It's a place for many things." Kitsune said. "The initiations of newly made Jinchuriki, coming of age ceremonies, training, completing Transfers..."

"Transfers?" Yugito asked confused.

"You'll see..." I said gravely. I knew this day would come but I did not expect it to come so soon.

Akiha's POV

Yukimaru raced ahead looking at this and that eagerly. I smiled at him while Nami just rolled her eyes.

"It would be so much faster if we rode." She muttered.

"So why don't we?"

Nami opened her mouth to retort but then a look that said 'Why aren't we?' crossed her face. Then embarrassment crossed it. "Nozomi Sensei died before she could teach me how..."

"Oh... But why are you embarrassed by this?"

"A Jinchuriki who can't summon their Tails might as well not have them."

"But you can still use the Zero Tailed's powers can't you?" I asked.

"Yes but- HEY!"

"What?"

"How do you know about Miu?" Nami seemed scared. "The only one who knew about her was Nozomi Sensei and Kabuto..."

"I honestly don't know." I said.

Nami's POV

I knew Nozomi Sensei confided almost everything in Kabuto. They trusted each other. I saw her confide this in him because she was doubting she could train another Jinchuriki well. He comforted her and assured her she could do it. I wish she could have had the time...

Akiha wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "I heard it was just a Summoning Jutsu."

"It is and I've seen her Summon Sumi but I don't know the mark..."

"It's a crescent moon isn't it?" Yukimaru asked.

"Yeah but which way does it face?"

"Why don't you try it one way and I do it the other?" Yukimaru suggested.

"Couldn't hurt to try could it?" Akiha asked.

Yukimaru tried and failed. "I guess it's the other way. Your turn Nami!"

I bit my lip. What I just couldn't do it?

_Nami you'll be fine. Just try it.- _Miu

_Thanks Miu..._

Naruto's POV

We were in the Land of Bears in less than two hours when we traveled on out Tails. Sadly my headache got worse and worse as we got closer and closer to the where ever this mountain was.

"How much longer until we get there?" I yelled over the wind.

"No idea!" Several of the Tails answered.

The Tails all slowed down to a walking speed.

Kitsune looked around. "The Star Village isn't too far from here."

"And does that mean we should be careful?" Fu asked.

"No." my mom said. "If anything it means we should relax."

"Why?" Fu asked. "I heard they are really touchy about foreigners..."

"They used to be." I said. "But ever since I had a mission here-"

"We know the story." Gaara said.

"You've only told it a hundred times Naruto." Shukaku said. I stuck my tongue out at the annoying raccoon.

"But that doesn't mean we should relax." Fu said.

"Don't worry." Yugito said. "Kushina and I have an old friend here."

Fu still didn't look convinced.

"It's getting late and we've been traveling all day. Let's set up camp and get some rest." Roshi said.

"You know I kinda feel bad about running out on the old man." I said as we sat around a blue fire later that night.

"But it was funny." Hachirou said.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Tasunke said as he litterly rolled with laughter.

Every last one us, but Gaara he was chuckling, we laughing our butts off.

"I haven't laughed like this is years!" Han said from behind his metal mask.

When the laughter finally died something hit me. "Okay so we're here. Now what?"

"First off kid we're not there yet." Yugito said slightly annoyed. "Second we need to make sure the others are here before we go to The Mountain of Still Time." she grabbed a stick from the fire.

"We have the One Tailed." She made a scorch mark on a rock. "The Two Tailed." She made two more tally marks underneath the other. "Four and Five Tailed." She skipped a space and made their tally marks. "And the Seven through nine." she finished up her tallies.

"So we're missing the Three Tailed, Six Tailed and Nozomi and Sumi." Fu said.

"Don't forget Miu!" Shukaku piped up.

"Who?" I asked.

"Miu is our cousin, the Zero Tailed, Runt." Kitsune said. "She was raised along side us after her parents died in the war back home. She got sucked into this dimension along with us."

"What war?" Roshi asked.

"We don't exactly like to talk about." Hachirou said shaking his horned head.

"A lot of bad memories..." Aoko said sadly from the fire.

We were all silent for a while.

"So we have to make sure that four other Jinchuriki are here before we can go to this stupid mountain?" I asked.

"It's far from stupid, Runt." Kitsune said.

"Yeah whatever. So any way. How do we find them?"

"I already have." We all turned to where a female voice was coming from.

"Stealthy as always Tsukiko." My mom said.

A black haired woman appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed completely in black and had puple eyes. I kinda remember her but I didn't know my mom knew her.

"Who exactly is this woman any way?" Fu asked. "I mean we sorta met before but..."

"Everyone this is Tsukiko of Hoshigakure." My Mom said getting up and hugging her.

"She's the friend I was referring to." Yugito said.

"Hello." She bowed slightly to us. "I found the Six Tailed yesterday and the Three and Zero Tailed today. We'll come to you tomorrow an hour after dawn. Then we will proceed to Shizuka Na Jinkan No Yama. Good night." She said as she vanished into thin air. No puff of smoke or anything, just vanished.

"She's weird." Fu said.

"Most of her Clan is like that." my Mom said.

"I didn't know the Star Village had any Clans." Gaara said.

"They have a few. But Tsukiko's is the strongest but the odd thing is they participate the least." Yugito said.

"Well if they're going to be here at dawn we better get to bed before we y-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Yugito cut Killer Bee off.

As promised they were here an hour after dawn. I wasn't even awake when they showed up, barely any of us were up.

A sharp whistle jerked me out of my dream. The sad thing is I can't remember what it was about now but I know it was important.

"Sheesh did ya have to wake me up like that?" I crawled out of my tent.

Nami's POV

There were a lot of Jinchuriki. All of us were here. "Can we get going?" I asked as soon as the camp was cleaned up.

"Impatient aren't you young one?" The Four Tailed Mokey said.

"I just want to go home as soon as possible. I have work to do back in Oto." I crossed my arms. Everyone was shocked at what I had said. "Yeah I'm from Oto and so is Yukimaru and Akiha." Everyone's eyes traveled to Akiha.

"Only Jinchuriki, Tails and Tsukiko's Clan can step foot on the mountain." A redheaded woman said.

"I'm only here as their escort." Akiha explained. "Orochimaru wasn't going to let these two go on their own since they are so young. But I must agree with her. The quicker we get home the less annoyed he will be."

"So you three are just Orochimaru's play things like all the other Oto Shinobi." Gaara said.

_THAT DOES IT! _"HOW DARE YOU!" I was under my Jinchuriki cloak faster than you can say 'Jutsu'.

Akiha's POV

I struck a pressure point on Nami's back, cancelling out any flow of Chakra. She glared at me.

"These people know_ nothing_about what any of us go through!" Nami spat.

"That's just it, hun. They don't know." I place my hand on her shoulders. "Let's just get you all there so we can go home."

"I agree with the puppet." Gaara said. I shook my head.

All of the Tails enlarged themselves to Mounting Size. We reached the mountain's base in a matter of minutes.

"I'll wait for you two here." I said to Yukimaru and Nami. "If you need me at all you rush to me and I will aid you. I gave Guren my word I would protect you and I'll do it even if it means my death."

"Yes." both children said.

"Good Luck!" I called as the Jinchuriki began to climb the mountain.

Naruto's POV

We never seemed to get any closer to the summit no matter how high we climbed. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Grow up, suck it up and shut up!" Nami yelled. "That's how you survive in Oto. So... CORK IT!"

"Sheesh touchy..." I muttered.

"I think it's fun!" Yukimaru said.

The others and I glanced at each other.

_These Oto Shinobi are so weird- _Fu

_Yep. Uhuh. You can say that again._

One second we were barely any further than we started the next we were at the summit.

"Wow..." "Whoa..." "Amazing..."

"My fellow Jinchuriki welcome to The Temple of Time."_ That voice it can't be..._

Two figures were walking toward us. It was hard to make out who they were because they were coming from the direciton of the Sun. But one was certainly an animal with multiple tails... As they approached I could see who they were. B_ut... How?_


	114. Book Four Chap 17

Book Four: To Stop An Angel- The Temple of Time: She's Alive!

* * *

Naruto's POV

_That voice... It's the one from my dream... _The voice I was hearing in my dream belonged to this old woman. And by old I mean _old! _She looked ancient! She even looked kinda blind in her left eye. The old woman's purple kimono moved kinda like water. It had the pattern on the front of the kimono reminded me of a diagram they showed us in the Academy. The Circe of Balance, I think... Any way the diagram showed the strengths and weaknesses of Elemental Chakra. Like Water is strong to Fire but weak to Earth. Only here it was a pentagram and the smaller pentagram with in the larger one was a lime green color...

I tried to count the Tails on the animal. _Five, six, seven, eight, nine... Ten? Is that all? Kitsune, wasn't your brother sent back to your home world?_

_That's what Nobuyuki said... But what I'm seeing... I can't believe it...-_Kitsune

_Who's the old lady?_

_That, Runt, is Lady Satsuki. Middle child and only daughter of The Sage and Healer... I knew she was alive even after all this time but why is he here?- _Kitsune

"You look surprised to see me." The Ten Tailed Coyote said.

"What are you doing in this dimension, Kuro?" Hachirou asked with hostility.

"Hachirou..." Kitsune warned. "He may have nearly destroyed this world once, but that was three thousand years ago and he is our brother." Kitsune glared at Hachirou.

"Hmph!" Hachirou shook his horned head. "Did you just hear youself? Of course there's a reason to be hostile!"

"You are out of line, Hachirou!" Cho said with anger in her voice. _I didn't know she could get like this!_

_Cho is as sweet as honey but she has the wrath of a wasp.- _Kitsune

"No." Kuro spoke up. Everyone's attention returned to him. "I understand where Hachirou is coming from. I know some of you are still angry about what I did."

_This is Kuro? I expected him to be I don't know... More aggressive..._

_He used to be. But time does changes people.- _Kitsune

"What the _HELL_is going on around here?" Yugito asked.

"Welcome to my world." Nami muttered.

"I know I have a lot to explain." Tsukiko said as she went to stand by Lady Satsuki and Kuro. "But first there is someone else you all need to see."

"At my age I don't know how many more surprises I can take." Roshi said.

Lady Satsuki gave a rusty sounding laugh. "When you live to be an eighth of my age that's when you get too old for surprises."

Fu's POV

_Gaara... Didn't you say Nozomi was with the Three and Zero Tailed?_

_Yeah... But apparently Shukaku and I were wrong... There is no way that woman could have been Nozomi.- _Gaara

_So... Does that mean she could not be alive at all? And the Shock was just about Yukimaru?_

Gaara didn't answer.

_Nozomi... If you can hear me... Please... Tell me where you are... If you're even alive..._

No response. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Are you okay?" Yugito placed a hand on my shoulder as we followed Tsukiko, Kuro and Lady Satsuki.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." I lied.

"Fu..." Yugito knew I was lying.

"Nozomi... She dreamed of having us all together like this... And now that we are... She's..." I trailed off.

Yugito wrapped an arm around me. Right now I'm just glad Gaara, Shukaku, Cho and I didn't tell any of the others about Nozomi and Sumi.

Nami's POV

"This place is so pretty..." I said.

The architecture of the Temple was amazing. Ornate swirls and patterns were carved into the Temple's exterior walls. Large jewels were embedded in the path way, lush plant life covered where ever there wasn't path way. Yet it was all neatly taken care of and wasn't over flowing onto the path. It looked like Sunset but from what I an recall it was barely sunrise when be began our climb. Sunset was probably what time frame the Mountain was stuck in. The blue, purple, and orange sunset was set perfectly behind the main building of the Temple. The light made the gem stones seem like they were glowing. I was in complete awe.

Yukimaru laughed.

"What's so funny, twerp?" I snapped.

"I never thought you were the 'pretty' type." Yukimaru said.

The next thing I knew I was wrestling with Yukimaru, seriously trying to pound him.

"Hey break it up!" "Knock it off!"

Suddenly I was being held back by the Eight and Five Tailed Jinchuriki.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" I thrashed about in their grip.

"Nami!" _Uh oh! _Miu was glaring at me. She never did that before.

"Enough. None of you are not here to quarrel with our family." Kuro said. "We are to get along. Have faith, compassion and trust for each other and hope it will be returned."

_Hope... _I stopped struggling and nodded. The two men released me. "Why are we here any way?"

"I am about to show you one of the reasons now. If..." Lady Satsuki said slowly. "You can behave..."

I felt angry again. I felt my Cloak coming on but I did my best to surpress it. I felt more angry then I should have. But why?

We continued to where ever we were going. Eventually we came to what looked like a courtyard. Judging by the various weapons that were placed on racks around the perimeter this was a training ground. One person sat in the middle. She looked like she was meditating. One two fingers! What a show off.

She stood up slowly. Her long, blond hair shown like gold in the sunlight. The way she stood up was unearthly graceful, the way her dress moved was like it was submerged in water. The large symbol on the back of the skirt of her dress was so familiar... But where had I seen it before?

"There was a time when I thought it would be decades until I saw you all again. And for some... Meet for the first time." My heart stopped. _That voice... It can't be..._

_Nami... This is what I have been trying to tell you... It _is _her. She's alive...-_Miu

I raced toward her. "Mama!"

Yugito's POV

Nami raced towards the girl she called 'Mama'. But that had to be impossible. There was no way this teenage girl could be her mother. I watched Nami glomp the girl from behind. Nami was crying her eyes out into the girl's knee length hair. The girl turned slowly, Nami's grip on her loosened as she did so but never let go of the girl.

_It can't be... But it is... I was right... I was right! But she was... Too old... She was barely thirteen when she died... This girl was fifteen at the very least... This can't be Nozomi..._


	115. Book Four Chap 18

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple of Time: The Meeting Begins!

* * *

Yugito's POV

Nozomi's face was glistening with tears. Her smile was warm, tears were steadily flowing from her light brown eyes. She knelt down slowly to Nami's eye level, they stared into each other's eyes, holly green met caramel brown.

"Mama..." Nami exclaimed as she threw herself at Nozomi.

Nozomi started crying harder as she wrapped her arms around Nami. Nami kept repeating 'Mama, Mama..." as she cried into Nozomi's chest. Which had gone up more than three bra sizes, might I add. Nozomi picked Nami up and held her as close as she could, kissing Nami's head and running her one hand through her light blue hair.

It was a touching sight. I noticed some of the others tearing up by the scene. She placed Nami on the ground. Nami still clung to the skirt of Nozomi's dress. Her expression was still of joy.

Naruto couldn't control himself any longer, he just ran up and hugged her.

"Alright you baka you're crushing me!" Nozomi said despite the fact she was hugging her cousin back.

"He he sorry." Naruto said pulling away and rubbing the back of his head.

"You're not forgetting about me are you?" Fu said in a fake pout.

"Okay come here!" Nozomi and Fu embraced.

"It's great to know I have my poetry buddy back!" Kirabi said, I guess he was too happy to come up with a rap.

"Good to be back." She and Kirabi bumped fists.

Kushina hugged her niece from behind. Nozomi hugged Gaara against his wish but he was happy she was back never the less. Roshi was thrilled he was getting to meet Nozomi. Han was polite and introduced himself. Utakata did the same. Yukimaru was rambling on about all the fun they would have again now that she was back. They were all so blind. But I had a question for her.

"Why...?" I could barely speak.

Nozomi's expression changed from joy to serious sorrow immediately. "What do you mean Yugito?" She asked.

"You know what I mean." I hissed. "Why did you make us think you were dead!"

"I was dead." Nozomi said seriously.

"What?" "How?" "But we were at your funeral..."

"I saw you die..." Naruto said. "But now you're here..." He fought back tears. "How is this possible?"

"Ask your mother Naruto. It seems almost all mothers keep things from their children." The bitterness in Nozomi's voice made her unrecognizable. "But with my daughters I won't make that mistake." She put her arm around Nami.

Kushina and Tsukiko immediately looked guilty. _What are those two hiding?_

"You all must have many questions." Lady Satsuki spoke up. "Tsukiko, Nozomi and I shall do our best to answer them. But remember we do not know everything."

"Excuse me Satsuki..." The Six Tailed Slug spoke up. "But where is Sumi?"

"She is waiting in the Meeting Hall. Now do-?" She didn't get a chance to finish. All of the Tails bolted off into the Temple.

"Wow..." Utakata said. "They're eager."

"Well some of them haven't seen our sister in about a century." Kuro said. He hadn't taken off like the rest of the Tails. He sat obediently at Tsukiko's feet. "Well I think Sumi's going to need some help fending off our younger siblings so if you'll excuse me." He got up, nodded his head to us and took off after his siblings.

"This is going to be a very weird day." Han said.

"Every day of my life for the past two years has been weird." Nozomi said as she followed Kuro, Nami hot on her heals. "You tend to get used to it."

I still couldn't help but feel betrayed by her somehow. How could she not tell me she was alive. How could she let us go through that grief?

Nami's POV

I clung to Mama Sensei's dress. I was afraid if I were to let go she'd disappear. I kept crying no matter how hard I tried to stop. I missed her so much. I felt all of their joy that Nozomi was alive, all except one was happy. Yugito. Oh she was happy Mama Sensei was alive but furious that she didn't let us know about it. But I don't care. I'm just happy to have her back.

I felt her hand resting on the back of my head. I looked up at her as she smiled down at me. I noticed Yukimaru was holding her other hand.

The interior of the Temple was just as beautiful as the outside. The floor was marble with gemstones embedded in it. The walls had pictures that told stories about what I assume are past Jinchuriki. Some were sad and of dull colors, others were vibrant and cheerful, some were calm and peaceful looking.

We soon came to a large set of doors that were already slightly opened, I could hear laughter from with in. Lady Satsuki pulled the heavy doors open with extreme ease. Inside the Tails were wrestling in Mounting Size.

"Get off!" "You're on my Tail!" "No you're on mine!" But they were happy none the less.

"Well, it seems you are enjoying yourselves." Lady Satsuki said with a rusty laugh. "But it's time to get down to business."

The Tails stopped wrestling immediately and bolted into a large circle.

"Jinchuriki, take your place behind your Tail." Lady Satsuki instructed.

Tsukiko and Lady Satsuki were behind Kuro in a flash. I was surprised that someone so old could move so fast. _Two of them? How is that possible?_

I looked up at Mama Sensei, she nodded to me. I let go of her skirt and walked over to Miu and stood behind her.

"Don't worry Nami. Everything will be fine." Miu said.

Kushina was next and she stood behind Kitsune.

"Mom... Why are you here? You're not a Jinchuriki..." Naruto said. "And... I thought I was Kitsune's Jinchuriki..."

"Everything will be explained with this Meeting. Now the quicker we all get into our respective places the quicker we can get started." Mama Sensei said as she took her place behind Sumi.

With that all of the others took their places quickly. Mama Sensei was to right of me and Gaara and Shukaku to my left.

"This Meeting of the Jinchuriki and Tails will now begin." Mama Sensei said.


	116. Book Four Chap 19

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple of Time: Nozomi's Explination!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

I was not looking forward to this Meeting. Questions would be asked and I held the answers to many. I sighed.

"This Meeting shall now commence." I said with confidence, though I felt like throwing up.

I sat down gracefully into an Indian Style, my dress fanned out around me perfectly though I did not adjust it so. The others followed suit, the Tails reduced to Traveling Size, some sat in their Jinchuriki's laps others sat next to them tall and proud.

I glanced at my daughter, happiness was still in her holly green eyes. Miu sat coiled in her lap. I looked around at the others. Kushina, Lady Satsuki, Tsukiko and the Tails looked like they shared my feelings. Yugito looked furious, with me no doubt. Han and Utakata looked impatient. Everyone else just looked plain confused.

The silence was awkward. Yugito finally spoke up. "How in the world are you alive?"

Yugito's POV

Nozomi looked like she wished I hadn't asked. She sighed again. She made a single hand sign, one I have never seen before, we were engulfed in gold and green light.

Before me there was a scene I couldn't believe. It was like I was at the movies, I could only watch and not interfere.

* * *

Nozomi stood facing several people, amoungst them was the First, Second, Third and Fourth Hokages, Minako and Hiroshi.

"Nozomi..." The Third Hokage said but Minako held up her hand.

"I think this should come from me and her father." She said gently. The Third nodded.

Hiroshi spoke. "Nozomi, when you were born you had a Seal placed on you-"

"Dad, I know Mom Sealed Sumi inside me. That's ancient history." Nozomi rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be interesting." A woman with sharp facial features muttered rolling her eyes.

"That was done _two _days after you were born." Minako said. "Long before you were born, long before I fell in love with your father, I had a vision. Much like the one you had of Kirabi and Yugito. Like the one you had of Megumi." I was seeing where she was going with this. "I saw your death." Minako said sadly.

_Minako knew... And she never told me..._ My own breathing became shallow. By the sound of it as had many others.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, she told me what she saw all those years ago."Hiroshi said. "I was terrified of you dying so young, so I spent the remainder of your mother's pregnancy developing a Seal. A Seal that would spare your life but only if you chose it to."

"But it's too late." Nozomi said simply. "I knew I was dying. I didn't try to fight death. I knew with the damage done to my heart by the blades, as well as the poison, I wouldn't live."

_She hadn't even... _Despite my anger at her I felt a tear run down my face.

"No. The Seal activates _after_you die." Hiroshi said. "It'll take a month for your body to regenerate. But you don't have much time to decide. Your body can only support the Seal for a little while longer unless you chose to live."

"You were the sacrifice, weren't you?" Nozomi asked her father. "For something like that to happen a life would have to be given."

"Yes. Willing and the person must love you unconditionally." Minako said.

_So that's how Hiroshi died..._

"Nozomi, it was only an option." Her father said. "It would not be an insult at all if you chose to stay with us."

Nozomi looked so torn. She looked down in deep thought, ready to burst into tears. Finally she spoke. "Send me back..." Her voice was barely audible. "Send me back." Her voice was strong and certain this time. "I have too much responsibility on Earth to stay. I have my Genin. I have my Village. Oto needs me... The up coming war... The Jinchuriki will need me..." She looked up. "I have to go back." She was fighting back tears.

Her birthmarks glowed slightly. The Spirits smiled at her.

"Well then..." Minako said. "Let's get started."

At these words the other Spirits took off into the forest. Nozomi looked at her mother confused.

"One month on Earth is equivalent to two years here." Minako said crossing her arms. "You don't think we're going to let you just sit here like a lump on a log while you could be training." Minako raised a white eyebrow.

"Looking forward to it." Nozomi said with relish.

"They trained me. And trained me hard." Nozomi's voice sounded loud and clear. But it wasn't coming from the young Nozomi I was watching. It sounded like a narrator in a movie. "My mother in Wind Style." A flash of her and her mother using a difficult Wind Jutsu. "My Father in Earth... Tobirama in Water... Hiruzen in Fire... Hashirama in Wood Style... Lady Reiki furthered my Medical training... I learned to master Energy Style from Nobuyuki himself..." With each teacher and Element she mention she showed us a quick flash of her training with each of them. "Toka Senju trained me in Genjutsu and Snake Style Kung Fu..." _So that's who that woman was..._ "Lightning Style proved to be a Challenge for me but in due time I mastered it like all the others."

_She was trained by so many... And mastered each Style they had to offer in a two year equivalence... _

"It wasn't easy." Nozomi's narrative voice came. "But I had learned all they could teach just before my time with them was up. When I returned I split in two. Part of me is here on Shizuka Na Jinkan No Yama. But as I was returning part of me yearned to be in Otogakure... With my Genin, my friends, the one I love... My subconscioustook this desire and manifested it into a human being. Otogakure knows not that the woman they know as Akiha Maria... Is merely a manifestation of my love and desire to be with them. But... I cannot... Not yet at least..."

Gold and green light engulfed us once more and we were back in the meeting room.

"I sent one Shock to let you know I was alive." Nozomi continued, but not in her narrative voice. "I can't leave Shizuka Na Jinkan No Yama for a while yet. My mind has to adjust to being on Earth, my life force must mingle with Earth slowly. I can travel down the sides of Shizuka Na Jinkan No Yama but I cannot leave it. Not yet. I am bound to it." Tears were streamind down Nozomi's fifteen year old face. "I have nothing more to say on the matter of my resurrection unless any of you have any more questions."


	117. Book Four Chap 20

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple Of Time: Questions and Family!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

"You... Were trained by my dad?" Naruto asked.

I nodded. "Yes I was. He could be so serious sometimes." I laughed. "It was interesting."

Naruto looked a little jealous.

"Oh and Naruto..." I said.

"Yeah...?"

"He's proud of you." I smiled. "He told me to makes sure you knew that."

Naruto's face lit up instantly. Aunt Kushina put a hand on his shoulder. Kitsune nodded to Naruto from his spot on Naruto's lap.

"Why are you older?" Fu asked.

"Two years passed in the after life. My mind aged so my body did the same." I said simply.

"How long do you have to stay on this stupid mountain before you can leave?" Naruto asked.

"It's far from stupid Naruto." I said calmly. "And I don't know... I'll know when I can when it happens. There are things even my Jikan No Mirage cannot see."

"Jikan No Mirage?" Han asked.

"Mirage of Time..." Tsukiko said slowly. "Is a very rare Kekkei Genkai. It was one of the two original Dojutsu along with the Rinnegan. Every Dojutsu in the world originates from the combination of the two. In all of history there has only been ten users of it. Including Nozomi, Minako, Lady Reiki and I. It is extremely rare..."

"But what does it do?" Gaara asked.

"It does a lot of things." Rokuro, The Six Tailed Slug said. "It enables the user to see into the future, read minds, look into others memories, show others the users own memories... It also-"

"Know it all..." Tasunke muttered.

"Excuse me for paying attention for the last three thousand years." Rokuro said arrogantly. "And not gawking at mares."

"Why I oughta!" Tasunke raced over to attack his brother.

Sumi and Kuro were faster. Both of them pinned Tasunke down with extreme ease.

"Knock it off!" Kuro growled.

"We are not here to fight amongst each other." Sumi said as she and Kuro release their younger brother.

Kuro and Sumi returned to their respective places. "There are dangerous times a head of us and we will have to work together. Akatsuki is a threat to our family." Kuro the mention of Akatsuki all of the Tails became nervous. "But there is an even bigger threat to us."

"How can there be a bigger threat than the Akatsuki?" Hachirou piped up.

"He means ourselves." Valine said.

"I see what you are saying, Valin." Roshi said. "If we do not cooperate and get along we will collapse from the inside."

"Exactly." I said. "Now reason number two... Aunt Kushina, Yugito, Tsukiko... You three have some explaining to do." _My headache maybe over but yours is just beginning... _"But I think they can only handle one big shock for one twenty four hour period. Why don't we retire and pick this up again in the morning." I looked at Lady Satsuki. She nodded.

Nami's POV

Mama Sensei got up gracefully, her dress fluttered was she walked out of the Meeting room with Sumi at her heals.

_She was Akiha... She is Akiha... _

A tear trickle down my cheek. I felt Miu wipe it away with one of the feathers that stuck out of her mask.

Yugito stood up and was next to leave. Slowly everyone left until only Miu, Lady Satsuki, Tsukiko and I remained.

"You must be surprsied to see her again young one." Lady Satsuki said.

I nodded.

"Nozomi is a surprising child." Lady Satsuki went on. "I'm sure you can't wait to get reacquainted with her. But she is different than what she used to be. Dying changed her." With that Lady Satsuki left.

"Kuro..." I asked.

"Yes?"

"What is it like... Seeing them all again? Your brothers and sisters after so long..."

"It's... Hard to explain..." Kuro said. "I am very different than what I used to be. I see though that many of my siblings haven't changed very little to not at all. Rokuro is still a coward. Tasunke is still perverted and hot tempered. But some of them have changed. Aoko never knew when to be serious now she does but is still mischievous and playful. Cho is no longer as timid as she used be, she still is don't get me wrong. But..." He looked at me. "It will take some time for even us to adjust to each other after all this time. I have changed and so have they."

"But that doesn't change the fact that we are family." Miu said.

"Exactly." Kuro nodded his agreement. "You have changed as well Miu."

"Miu?" I blinked in surprise.

"Yes she used be a bitter little leach." Kuro said.

"You've changed too..." Miu said. "But you're still that annoying, obnoxious coyote who just loves to tease the crap out us. As you were all those years ago."

"Why you little..." Kuro growled then stopped. "Eh its true." Kuro shrugged in defeat.

If Miu could smirk I would have no doubt that's what she would be doing. "Some things shall never change." Miu said warmly.

Nozomi's POV

I left the Meeting Hall swiftly to avoid any more questions and one particular Jinchuriki. Yugito Nii...

I raced to the Court Yard and jumped onto the roof. I jumped from ledge to ledge until I reached the highest point on the Temple roof. I stared out at the never ending sunset. It changed on a daily basis. Sometimes it was red and gold, others it was puple and blue. Today it was a peachy-pink, golden-red, and pale blue. I loved this vantage point.

"Nozomi..." _Figures she'd find me..._

I kept my composure but barely. "Hello Yugito..."


	118. Book Four Chap 21

Book Four: To Stop An Angel- The Temple of Time: The Cat vs. The Wolf!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

Yugito stared me down. "How..."

"How what Yugito?" I said, but by the tone of my voice she knew I understood.

"How could you not tell me..."

"Yugito, I didn't even know I was able to come back." My voiced cracked. I felt like I was going to cry.

"You altered that memory. Minako's done it before..." She hissed. "You knew..."

"Yugito..." I said seriously. "Is it me you're mad at..." He dark brown eyes met my light brown ones. "Or my mother?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She lunged at me.

I flipped off the peak of the Temple roof to escape her punch. My feet had barely touched the ground when I saw Yugito was only seconds behind me. I back flipped to avoid her pinning me down. Yugito was under the full cover of her Jinchuriki cloak. She was covered in deep blue and black Chakra. Her hair was out of its bandages, by the way her hair was flowing it gave the impression she had cat ears. Two Tails flowed behind her.

"Kitty wants ta play?" I asked in a baby voice. I smirked. "Fine... Then the dog is gonna chase the cat up a tree." I spread my arms out, letting my Raw Energy cloak me in it's golden light. I can only go two Tails at a time so I didn't go beyond my limits. So I was going to get this over with as quickly as possible without going into a coma.

"The dog who barks the loudest is the weakest." She hissed at me.

"My old nickname in Oto was Wolf Bitch." I smirked at her. "So that saying doesn't apply."

She shot a fire ball at me. "Well they got bitch part right!" She yelled as I spun gracefully out of the way.

"Oh like I've never heard that one before!" I said as I jumped onto the roof again.

"Running away with your tails between your legs?" Yugito taunted as she chased after me.

I just ignored her and kept jumping from ledge to ledge. I was fully aware that the other Jinchuriki and Tails were watching. Even Aoko and Sumi were sitting back and letting us fight it out.

_Think... __In strength I'm better than her. But she has years of experience behind her... _

My mind was racing a million miles an hour as I slipped into another two Tails. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew I had to show her I wasn't that whiny, yelping little pup I used to be. For some reason I thought of our insults back and forth and I realized one thing was true.

_She's a cat and I'm a wolf... __Cat's hate water... The fountain!_

I raced to the Entrance Hall. She followed me into the Temple. I glanced at the murals on the walls of the long hallway. They were of Nobuyuki, Lady Reiki, their children and the Tails. Even Kuro was there.

_God be with me and luck shine on my path..._

It was ceremonial to say this as you pass through this hall. According to legend if you think this while going down the Entrance Hall then the saying will prove true. Yugito didn't know this.

I slipped into another two Tails. I felt exhilarated as I was in Six Tailed Mode. I was faster and I could feel myself move weightlessly over the marble and gemstone floor. I heard Yugito's footsteps as she followed me but it would be impossible for her to catch me unless i slowed down or stopped completely. I went faster, to the point where my feet barely touched the ground. I came to a light stop as I came into what we used as the Common Room. And in the center was a large fountain.

_Perfect..._

I smirked as Yugito came charging into the Common Room.

"Nozomi..." Yugito gritted through her teeth. "You really need to wake up. I'm older than you. I have more experience not only as a Kunoichi but also a more experienced Jinchuriki... I am stronger than you.."

"You are right about three of the four... You are older, yes you're in your twenties while I'm fifteen. Yes you have more experience, you've been a Shinobi for ten years while I've only been one for two. You have been a Jinchuriki for twenty seven years while I've been one for fifteen. But!" I held up one finger. "But..." I said in a near whisper. "You are wrong as far as strength goes... I surpass every Hokage, the Sannin, any Sensei I've ever had..." I held her gaze as I added an other two Tails to my Cloak. She looked slightly frightened. "I may be younger. I may not have been a Jinchuriki as long as you have. I may not be a Jonin... But I am at a level at least Kage... Ranks means virtually nothing in this situation! You. Can't. Beat me!"

Yugito's POV

This little brat has no respect for anyone any more... I can't believe her... She used to be so different... I cannot deny her power.

"You maybe stronger now... Perhaps stronger than me... But..." I stood tall, I wasn't about to let this pup show me up. "But you don't know how to use it!" My Cloak flared out.

Nozomi smirked. "Funny... Last I checked I did!" She made a single hand sign and the water in fountain formed into a giant snake.

It coiled around her protectively. _Water... Why does she have to use Water Style...?_

Water was like poison to me in Tail Mode. Not deadly just weakened me to the point where I could easily be taken down. But at this point I couldn't care less. All I cared about was showing this little pup that she wasn't better than me. I could feel the animal instinct take over me as my Cloak flared out even more. I shot a fire ball at her but both she and the water snake dodged out of the way. I hissed in frustration as Nozomi and the snake slipped out one of the large glassless windows.

I bolted after her. _I never imagined she could be this fast! _

Our fight took us all over the Temple grounds. It's a wonder we didn't destroy the place. Nozomi didn't go any further than her Six Tailed Transformation. She used various Jutsu. Lightning, Water, Earth, Wind, Fire and Wood. Now that I've seen what she can do I'm not so sure I could beat her. Her Lightning Style was amazing, every strand moved as she did; making her Cloak look even more beautiful than it already did. Her Water Style flowed like her dodges; smooth, graceful and flawless. Her Earth Style was strong and unyielding like her physical strength. The Wind moved to her slightest command; making her wooden weapons more than lethal. The flames in her Fire Jutsu were golden like her Cloak. I don't know how much longer I can keep my Cloak going. But I won't lose to her!

I easily deflected her own Fire Ball Jutsu. The Second I let my guard down I saw it. But I was too late. The water snake that had stuck with her throughout the battle crashed over me. The water literally burned. I screeched and hissed in pain. My vision was blurred, my entire body was shaking from the stinging sensation. I saw gold light flash. Then as quickly as the pain had come... It was gone.

I realized I was laying on the ground. I looked up as my vision cleared. Nozomi was leaning over me, her hands on my stomach. I noticed she went from Six to Eleven Tailed Mode. _She did that so quickly... _"Nozomi..." But just as I spoke she fainted and as did I.


	119. Book Four Chap 22

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple of Time: Sisters Reconcile!

* * *

Yugito's POV

A voice... I kept hearing a voice throughout my dreamless, restless sleep. I opened my eyes slowly and they traveled around the room. It was a rather large room with decked in black and blue. Everything from the drapes that hung over the window to the marble and gemstone floor. I noticed the murals on the wall were of past Nibi Jinchuriki. All of which were female. I wasn't there though. I had no idea there were so many. I only thought there were two before me. But there must be at least two hundred on the wall. Each Jinchuriki was no more than, at most, two feet tall. Each was dressed in blue and black. And... Each one had the Nii Clan symbol somewhere on their outfits.

I bolted up right only to be pushed back down. _Kirabi... __Oh god! Had he seen that entire fight? I never lost my cool like that! And even after I attacked her Nozomi still- _

"Nozomi!" I hadn't realized i said it aloud until Kirabi answered me.

"She's fine. Compared to her though, your wounds are b-"

"Don't go there please..." I placed a hand on my head. I felt hot but that was normal for me being the Nibi's Jinchuriki. "Where is she?"

"She's still unconcious and resting." He didn't even attempted to rap this time. "Like you should be!"

He said that last part as I rose out of bed. "I'm not just going to lay here while she's hurt because of me!" I snapped. I noticed I was in a silk blue and black robe. "What happened to my clothes?"

"They got singed." Kirabi pointed to what remained of my old garb. I walk over to the vanity table and picked up what remained of my shirt, pants and sandals. Not much was left. God I must have been practically nude when... OH GOD! What if Kirabi saw me! OH GOD! He probably did! I saw my face flush a deep shade of red in the mirror.

"Kirabi... What happened after I went unconscious...?"

"Roshi carried Nozomi and I carried you into the infirmary. You were treated by some Senchiha Clan Medics and were brought here. Why?"

_WHAT! OH GOD!_

I saw my face go even redder. I shook my head trying to brush off the embarrassment. "Take me to her..."

"You shouldn't even be out of bed! Tsukiko said if I let you out it would be my head!"

"Kirabi..." I said warningly. "If you don't take me to her I'll go by myself!" I walked toward the door, left the room and walked down the hall swiftly.

"Yugito!" Kirabi chased after me.

"I'm not going to- HEY!" I exclaimed as Kirabi picked up bridal style from behind.

Lady Satsuki's POV

Nozomi's fever finally broke just as he eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back." I smiled.

She smiled back weakly. "I wish I knew water was like poison to the in Tailed Mode... It's all my fault if she's dying-"

"She's fine thanks to you." Tsukiko spoke up as she made her way over. "Yugito was hot headed growing up so it's only natural that she would react like this."

"But-"

"No buts child." I said resting an old and worn Kunoichi hand on her shoulder. "You two did take things farther than was needed though. But I have to admit I haven't seen a fight like that in years!" I gave one of my rusty laughs. "And coming from a three thousand year old woman that's saying something."

"Thank you..." Nozomi said. "I-"

She was cut off by a knock on the door. Kirabi was supporting Yugito as they walked into Nozomi's quarters.

"Nozomi!" Yugito pulled herself away from Kirabi and raced to Nozomi's bedside. She gripped one of Nozomi's hands in both of hers. "Forgive me. Please. I'm so sorry." The young Nibi Jinchuriki began to cry.

"What is there to forgive, Onee-chan?" Nozomi said smiling. This was too much for Yugito, she wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"You were right... It was your mother I was mad at not you... And now that you're older... Especially now... You're just so much like her... The way you handled the Meeting... I got so confused and..." Yugito wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'm so sorry, Imoto-chan..." Yugito whispered.

"I'm glad you two have made up." I said. "And I know this is all confusing but right now we have a few more things to do." I hated to break up this heartwarming reconciliation but we have to get down to business. Even though we have all the time in the world if we waste time we will never get done what needs to be done.

"Ummm..." Yugito said.

"Yes?" I raised an eye brow.

"If... There is going to be another Meeting... I really don't think I should go in a silk robe... I'd at least like to have a bra... After all mine kinda got... Singed..." Yugito blushed.

"I got it covered." I said. "Yuki! Emi!" I called.

Two of my Clanmates appeared out of thin air. Yuki was in her twenties, she had snow white, shoulder legth hair kept in a low pony tail. While Emi was only ten and had blond hair, nearly the same shade as Nozomi.

"You called, My Lady?" Emi said. As usual she was hyper.

"Miss Nii here needs some new clothes after that little..." I thought for a moment to think of the right word. "Spar between her and Nozomi..." I winked at Yugito causing her to give a nervous laugh.

Emi walked up to Yugito and took her by the hand. "Come on, Miss Nii." She said pulling Yugito out of Nozomi's gold and green decorated quaters.

Nozomi laughed at the sight as she got out of bed. "Emi is so eager... She reminds me of my one daughter Ayame." She said said as she turned her hair to wood so she could easlily style it.

"I know." Tsukiko said. "I watched some of your lessons with them. They are quite a mix... But a good one. Do you think Yugito tomodachi will survive Emi?"

"She doesn't stand a chance!" I laughed.

Emi's POV

I dragged Miss Nii down the Temple halls. My older cousin Yuki was following close behind.

"Is she always like this?" Miss Nii asked.

"Yes. She gets annoying but you learn to love her."

"She seems like a younger version of Fu." Miss Nii said.

Yuki laughed.

Finally we reached my favorite part of the Temple; Seamstress Hall. I flung open the doors. Inside the room there was every fabric known to man and several my Clan made themselves. Yuki grabbed a tapemeasure. "Let's get started." She said


	120. Book Four Chap 23

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple of Time: The Storm Clouds!

* * *

Yuki's POV

Emi pulled Yugito into Seamstress Hall. Like everywhere else in the Temple the floor was gemstone and marble, the walls were covered in murals of seamstresses sewing, spilling wool, cotton or silk, measuring people, making drapes and clothes... Each person represented a real Seamstress or Tailor of the Clan past and present. Some were adults and others were children. The painted version ages as you do. Needless to say when you stop aging as does the portrait of yourself... The beauty of paint infused with your Chakra and Life Energy. You were added when you completed your apprenticeship. Emi was only twenty four hours away from getting added to the vast of Shinobi Seamstresses and Tailors.

Emi was rambling on about Yugito's complexion, hair color, how she normally kept her hair, did she have any weapons besides the basics? Did she prefer pants, pants with a skirt or just a skirt? Long sleeves or short sleeves? Color preference, etc. All the important questions when designing a Shinobi garb. I felt so proud of her, I had spent six years training her in this tricky art and she was finally ready to take her place amongst the rest of us.

All I did was measure Yugito. I was letting Emido the rest with maybe a few pointers to throw in if she needed them. After I measured Yugito Emi bolted over to a table with some paper, pencils and colored ink. She drew vigorously, occasionally glancing back at Yugito with my Clan's trade mark purple eyes. She drew for about two hours; drawing, erasing, and redrawing, scribbling colors on a scrap sheet of paper.

The entire time Yugito had to hold still, even for a Shinobi this wasn't very easy. People praise Shinobi for our abilities for things like that but the truth is we do move... It's just so subtle we barely notice it ourselves but if someone is watching critically like Emi is... It's plain as day to see.

"Yugito!" Aoko came bounding into the room.

I grabbed her by the scruff of the neck to keep her from tackling Yugito. I jerked my head in Emi's direction.

"Oh..." Aoko said. She pulled her legs closer to her body, put her ears back and gave me the 'eyes'. I hate it when any animal does that. The 'eyes'. It goes straight to yours soul.

I tried to fight it but I put her down gently anyway. _Damn the 'eyes'_

"It's okay!" Emi said. "I'm done with the sketch!" She skipped over to us with the drawing pad in hand. She held it up for us to see.

Yugito's jaw dropped in shock. "You did this?"

Kirabi's POV

All of us were waiting for Yugito in the Meeting Hall.

"Where is she?" Han said impatiently as he tapped his fingers on his steam armor.

The doors creaked open.

"That answer your question?" Naruto and Kitsune said at the same time.

Everyone'shead but mine turned to the doorway. Someone let out a low whistle. "Nice." "Cute!"

I turned my head slowly. I felt my jaw drop.

"Ummm..." She rubbed her shoulder. "I guess it looks good?"

"It's so cute!" Fu said.

"Emi is a genius." Nozomi said warmly. "She designed the dress I'm wearing now as well as the one Akiha is wearing."

I couldn't take my eyes off her even as she sat down. Though she couldn't see it because of my shades.

"Alrighty then!" Lady Satsuki said. "Let's get down to business."

Nozomi's POV

_Emi you've outdone yourself yet again._

Yugito's new outfit consisted of a black elbow length sleeve undershirt with the Nii Clan symbol in yellow across the breast, with a dark blue, cropped, short sleeve jacket. Her new hitai-ate was on a yellow cloth, the same shade as Aoko's. She wore it around her waist. She had a black short skirt, leggings the same color as her jacket, and what looked like half an ankle length skirt. There was no front to the skirt just the back half of it. She also wore black, low healed sandals, similar to mine but not wedges. They were more like my grandma's and Aunt Shizune's and Konan's.

She looked pretty good in the out fit. Good enough that Kirabi couldn't take his eyes off her but then again... It's not like ever could in the first place.

"Alrighty then!" Lady Satsuki said. "Let's get down to business."

"I want to know why and how Kuro is still here." Kitsune said. _Well that's getting to the point._

Kuro shrugged. "It is only fair that you know. Nozomi would you...?"

I sighed. "Going this far back in someone's memory is going to take a lot out of me." I muttered as I made the sign.

Gold and green light claimed the room. My eyes burned with pain for a moment from going so far back.

Lady Satsuki was only eight in this memory. She had coal black hair and she wasn't blind in one eye. Her older brother, Ichiro was ten. Her younger brother, Hashirama, was six. They were all chasing Sumi around a table laughing.

Lady Reiki entered the room. "Kids will you please keep it down! You're father is trying to think." She gave them a look I knew all too well. Must be hereditary.

"Sorry Mom..." The three children said in unison. They looked genuinely scared and sorry. They played with simple toys, ball in a cup, dolls, wooden toy soldiers, etc. Eventually the Sage of the Six Paths himself entered the room. I had often wondered what the man actually looked like.

He had long, _blond _spiky hair flowing backwards. I never pictured the Sage as a blond. He wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high open collarshowing his necklace with six red magatama. His long coat swept to the floor. He had an certain look about him that demanded respect. His expression was solemn. His children looked slightly frightened. As if he normally wasn' like this.

"Daddy...?" The youngest son said uncertainly.

The Sage looked at his children for the first time since he entered the room. "Sumi..."

Sumi got up from her place near the fire. "I understand Nobuyuki."

Both she and The Sage left the house. Now that I look around better it was actually a mansion.

"Mommy?" The oldest boy said.

"Yes, Ichiro?" She said tiredly.

"Where's Daddy and Sumi going?"

"He's sending Kuro back to his home dimension and if he can Sumi too."

"What?" The youngest exclaimed. "But Sumi's part of the family! Can't we at least give Kuro a chance?"

"Hashirama, they have a home and a family too."

"Yeah and that's here with us!" the _much _younger version of Lady Satsuki exclaimed. "Mommy we should give Kuro a chance!"

"That's enough!" Lady Reiki yelled. "I don't want to hear another word on this matter! This is a decision for you father to make! Not you! Now go to your rooms!" She pointed toward a hallway.

The three young children walked down the hall until they came to a set of stairs and went up them. The size of the mansion trully surprised me.

The three children went into their rooms which were side by side by side. We were in Lady Satsuki's room. She walked around her room. Lay on her bed. Tired to read a scroll. Do anything. But she just couldn't keep her focus.

A smirk crossed her face. She yanked down her drapes, pulled the covers off her bed and tied them all together into a rope. She tied one end to her bed post and flung the rest out the window. She started to descend the rope.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichiro and Hashirama were standing in the doorframe.

"Shouldn't you be in your rooms?" Satsuki snapped.

"Shouldn't you be in yours?" Ichiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to watch." She said.

"Okay have fun!" Hashirama shrugged. It didn't seem like it shocked Satsuki that Hashirama reacted like this.

"Ummm. You're not going anywhere." Ichiro said. This made Satsuki mad but she wasn't surprised.

"Well if you don't wanna come don't." She slid out of sight.

She ran in the direction of a scary, angry looking storm cloud that was miles away. She raced through a forest and through a field. She climbed up a steep cliff. She ran along the edge of the cliff, what she had been running through was a large valley. You couldn't see the other side if you were to look straight across.

Satsuki was only a mile from the storm cloud. She gasped in shock and to be honest... So did I.


	121. Book Four Chap 24

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple Of Time: Origin of The Tails!

* * *

Nozomi's POV

I gazed in horror at the storm cloud. In the cloud an enormous animal figure was withering in pain as they were being transported from this dimension to the next. Satsuki's face was of sheer horror. She lookedlike she was shouting something but her voice was lost over the roar of the wind. She raced to the storm cloud, still screaming something. With my Jikan I knew what she was screaming.

Lady Satsuki's POV

I remember this day better than I remember my own children being born. It was both one of the worst and one of the best days of my life. I watched myself get swept up into the vortex. My father was too busy trying to send Kuro to his dimension to notice me.

I watched myself scream as loud as I could but the wind was so loud I couldn't be heard. I was swept closer and closer to the next dimension. I reached out to the only solid thing that was there. Kuro. I screamed Help me!' I couldn't even hear myself. But Kuro did... I looked into his black eyes that blended into his fur. They said 'Trust me.' I nodded and he wrapped one of his Tails around my body.

I was completely surrounded by black fur. I gripped the fur tightly. I felt my tears dampen his fur even though I felt safe. Like I was in my father's arms. I fell asleep despite the fact that there was an interdemensional vortex swirling outside the tail I was wrapped in.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a cave. I was alone.

"H-hello?"

"You're up... Good. I was worried."

"K-Kuro?"

"I am here."

"Where?"

He stepped out of the shadows. He walked up to me and sat down before me. He was about the same Size as Sumi in Mounting Size only slightly smaller. I stretched out my hand and touched the odd marking in his fur. He pressed his head into my hand. I smiled as he pulled away.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in the Valley of the Moon and Sun." He looked back at me. "We are still in your dimension."

"What happened?" I asked.

"When you got sucked into the vortex you asked for help. I answered. You trusting me created a bond between the two of us. Our Life Forces got entwined. So long as I live, you will. And as for what kept us here in your dimension i don't know. But us staying here does have consequences."

"Consequences?" I asked

"Your father is no longer my Jinchuriki."

"Does that mean-?"

"Not exactly. But our Life Forces are entwined. So long as I live, you will live. In addition you and any of your descendants will have some of my powers."

"Such as?"

"The ability to control and bend light."

"Okay..." To me this wasn't such a big deal.

He chuckled. "In time you will learn to appreciate light's true power." He was silent and solemn now.

"What's wrong?"

"Keeping you and I in this dimension had another consequence. I should say ten consequences."

"Ten?"

"My nine other siblings and my cousin also got dragged into this dimension."

Gold and green light claimed the scene.

"Well..." I said to the Tails and young Jinchuriki. "That's why Kuro's here and how the rest of the Tails got dragged into this dimension. Today's Meeting is adjourned." I got up and left swiftly to avoid questions. Kuro was smart and followed me out.

Tsukiko's POV

Lady Satsuki and Kuro left the Meeting Hall swiftly.

"Well now I know exactly who to blame for being stuck here." Hachirou said.

"Oh you love it here!" Aoko said. "You told me so last night! I quote: 'It's better here than back home. At least-'"

"Okay cork it!" Hachirou snapped as he tackled Aoko.

Yugito jumped out of the way to avoid getting dragged into the sibling brawl. Within seconds every Tail was in the wrestling match.

I laughed as they wrestled. "Come on. Let's leave them to it."

The other Jinchuriki followed me out.

"Well this explains a lot." Roshi said.

"Yes, it does." I said. "But for the children of my Clan it is a bedtime story. We know the truth of the Clan's origin at the earliest of ages."

"No. Well yes. But not what he meant." Nozomi said. "He meant how you always pop out of nowhere."

I laughed. "_That _is a lot of fun! Half the time we make each other jump!"

"So what's up with all these murals, paintings, -"

"We get it already." Naruto interrupted Fu, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"The tell the history of the Shinobi World." I said. "This is how we learn history."

"I had no idea there were so many Nibi Jinchuriki." Yugito said.

"Yes the Tails got new Jinchuriki every three to four generations up until the Hidden Village Era. The era we live in now." I said.

"It must have been hard for them." Kushina said. "For them the time they got with each Jinchuriki must have seemed like a blink of an eye for them..."

I stopped in my tracks. Kuro has had more Jinchuriki than any other Tail. He said that very thing. It was an honor to be his Jinchuriki and I felt I was close to him. "It is difficult for them all. They all have received so many... Each of them they've had different relationships with. To be honest you all are the first Jinchuriki in over two hundred years that they have gotten to meet and get to know. So if they make a mistake, or come on strong cut them some slack." I turned to them, I activated my Jikan No Mirage with it came the usual pain. "No one can know what another person thinks, how an other person feels on a matter or subject than a Jikan No Mirage user. It can be good or it can be bad. Depends on how you look at it. I know some of you don't get along with your Tails the best but I beg to be patient with them. This up coming ceremony means a lot to them all. Besides Kuro none of them have had this ceremony for since long before the Hidden Village Era. Please... Try to understand them."

With that I turned and left my fellows to their thoughts. I deactivated my Jikan. I don't think I want to hear them right now.

Nozomi's POV

Tsukiko left the others speechless. Well except for Naruto but how is that new?

"What ceremony?"

"Well that will be next twenty four hours topic. I think I'll grab something from the kitchens and then retire for the next eight hours. Going so far back in time takes a lot out of me." I walked toward the kitchens.

I heard footsteps approach me. I recognized them as Aunt Kushina's.

"Nozomi, do you have a moment?" Aunt Kushina asked.

"Of course." I said.

"You've really grown up." She said as we sat on the counters eating a cheesecake. And I mean a whole cheesecake; heavy like a brick.

"Well two years equivilant in a month's time and dying will do that to someone." I said as i took a bite of cheesecake.

"Even the way you talk... It's so... Formal... You're so much more calm and collective..."

I smiled. "I know. I have had many teachers and each of them had different styles of teaching. I don't think I would be anything like this at fifteen if I hadn't have died." I sighed.

"Some of your old habits have stuck though."

"Oh?" I asked.

"You still sigh, tuck your bangs behind your ears and roll your eyes." Aunt Kushina said taking bite.

"Well old habits do die hard. And most of those are hereditary. Toka Senju used to roll her eyes all the time, as do several of my ancestors. Sighing a lot was something my mother did, my grandmother, my great-grandmother, etc. As for tucking my bangs behind my ears that I picked up from Aunt Shizune..." I paused as I was about to take another bite. "Are you scared?"

"No. I'm not." Aunt Kushina said. "The Transefere must happen before next October or Naruto, Kitsune and I will die. Either way, whether I go through with the Transefere or not, I will die. But I can't let Kitsune and Naruto die. Our Plan didn't work..."


	122. Book Four Chap 25

Book Four: To Stop An Angel- The Temple of Time: The Unkown Fate!

* * *

Kitsune's POV

Naruto had crashed after a Senchiha Clan member brought him some ramen. Kushina was most likely in the kitchen with Nozomi.

I walked around the Temple on my own. It had been a long time since I had been here. There were still many blank walls for future generations stories. I had a feeling Naruto's would be on one of these walls someday. Only the Jinchuriki who have left their mark on our heritage were put on these walls.

I walked into the Common Room to find dozens of Clan members and some of the Jinchuriki talking, lounging, just doing what ever really. I noticed Emi was controlling a beam of light and focusing it on several spots on the floor which some of my younger siblings eagerly chased. I shook my head. But I was glad they were enjoying themselves.

I turned and left for my favorite spot in the entire Temple. It was a small cliff that lie just near the edge of the summit. I took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air.

"It's quite a sight isn't it?" Kuro came and sat beside me.

"It is."

"I'm sorry I dragged you to this dimension. But it was that or Satsuki would have gotten dragged into our war torn world. And the centuries long war here had just ended. I didn't want that child to know it so young."

"I understand. Besides it's not like time is going anywhere fast back home." I said. "But I do miss her."

"Ariana?"

I nodded. "And mom."

"Well I think this goes without saying but all of us do." He looked to the stars. "Did you know Sumi never wept over mom's death?"

"No... I didn't." This surprised me completely.

He sighed. "Beautiful... Just beautiful..." He muttered. "Did you know this is where I entered this dimension. Why time doesn't move here. I'm glad too. This is the most beautiful places I've ever been. Including places back home."

"I must disagree with you there. Konoha-"

"Well to each their own." Kuro said cutting me off.

_Kuro used to be the so tempermental. Now... __He's change so much, while the rest of us have barely changed at all. Who'd have thought one child could make so much difference..._

Kushina's POV

Nozomi left while there was still half a cheesecake left, which is strange for her. Or at least the her I used to know. Minutes later Tsukiko walked in.

"Hey, Meinai Shi." I said shoving another piece of cheesecake in my mouth.

"Hey, Tomato." She said.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I can't believe you remember that. And come on! I call you 'Death That Cannot Be Seen' and you call me by that old name?" I playfully let my Cloak come on a little bit.

Tsukiko laughed. "Like I'm scared of you Pepper."

"It's Habanero!" I said. Tsukiko laughed again. "So how does it feel to be home?"

Tsukiko sighed. "It feels great. I really missed this place. Emi said my clothes are boring and that she's going to design me some new ones."

"Well I agree with Emi." I said. "You always were in need a fasion help!"

"Hey!" Tsukiko said.

"I remember dragging you into a few stores and you picked out the plainest clothes." I said.

"I still have the marks from the last time." Tsukiko said.

"Burn marks from Yugito?"

"Yep." She said rolling up her long sleeves revealing the burn marks from when Yugito accidentally hurt her. "We're Jinchuriki. Stuff happens." She shrugged.

"I still can't believe how much Nozomi has changed." I said.

"She's not the little girl she used to be. She's grown..." Tsukiko said as she bit into a slice of cheesecake and pointed her fork at me. "In more ways than one. She no longer needs constant reassurance. She is more confident in who she is. She knows the three possible out comes of her life."

"Only three?" I asked.

"Yes... One: She dies young again dying for hundreds of lives in battle but ending a war in the process. Two: She and her husband live a long and happy life together with children, grandchildren... Three:..." Tsukiko trailed off.

"What's wrong? What's the third possibility?" I pressed. "Tell me!" I banged my fist off the counter, causing what was left of the cheesecake to fall on the ground.

"She didn't say..."

"And you didn't look into her mind to find out?" I glared at her.

"I respect her too much to do so. She had the visions not me." Tsukiko said sadly. "And when she says don't ask.." She became serious, her violet eyes were hard and cold. "You don't."

Lady Satsuki's POV

It was only two hours until the next Meeting would begin. Today they would find out Kushina would be completing the Transfer. Only Kushina, Nozomi, Yugito and Tsukiko knew about the Transfer besides me. I sighed from my favorite spot in the Temple. It wasn't even in the Temple actually. It was one of the old training grounds that had been forgotten over time. Now it was a field. I remember many training sessions with many of the past Jinchuriki. Now that was done in the Court Yard.

Tomorrow will be both a joyous and sorrowful day for the Jinchuriki. One would die and an other would be another step closer to his destiny.

Tsunade's POV

The Village looked calm and peaceful in the light of dusk. But the civilian view couldn't be more different from the military perspective. We have no idea when or how Kushina got out of the Village undetected.

_At least Naruto is still with Jiraiya... She can't complete the Transefer without Naruto... Would... Would Jiraiya agree with Kushina and just hand Naruto over? He wouldn't-_

"Hime..." _Dam it! What is he doing here?_ "Guess who I lost..."


	123. Book Four Chap 26

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple of Time: Lonely Flower?

* * *

Akiha's POV

I sat by the fire's glow. I have a feeling there was a lot of drama going on between the Jinchuriki. Tears, laughter, solemn words, and fond memories. I smiled at the thought. Nami and Yukimaru needed a reason to smile. Nozomi was a sister to Yukimaru and a mother to Nami. Nami never came out and said it but from what I gathered from the others and how she spoke of her, that's what I took their relationship as.

I drifted off into sleep around ten o clock but I was woken up by some commotion in the forest. The fire had gone out. _Good. Now to see what the heck that was about._

I raced through the thick forest as quickly and as quietly as I could. I found the source of the noise. A battle. Between some roughs and Leaf Shinobi. Personally I'm kinda siding with the Leaf Shinobi on this one. Now that I look closer it was one Leaf Shinobi versus five roughs. The Ninja was rather young, about thirteen. He was immensely talented but he was having trouble against five. Oto was supposed to hate Konoha and vice versa. But my heart went out to the poor black haired boy.

I leapt at the roughs, striking at each of them in the back. They fell to the ground. The young Konoha Shinobi looked at me confused. "Sabishii Hana?"

"Who's Lonely Flower?" I asked just as confused as the boy looked.

Suddenly pain crossed his face as his hands flew to his side. Blood was seeping through his fingers, he fell. I was at his side instantly, I caught him before he hit the forest floor. I lay him down and rolled up his shirt swiftly. I don't know how I knew what to do. I just simply did.

"Don't die on me kid. Don't die. Don't die..." I let the glow of the Mystical Palm Jutsu do it's job. He was bleeding badly, I don't know how I was able to stop it but... I felt so light headed.

"Step away from the boy Oto Bitch!" I heard someone call from behind me. But I didn't have time to obay what he was saying. I fainted.

Tsunade's POV

"You... Didn't..." I growled.

"Ummmm... I did..."

"How...?" I was boiling mad.

"Well... There was this cat..." He plunged into the story.

Koharu's POV

BOOM!

"What was that?" Homura asked.

"I can take a guess." I muttered as I got up.

And of course I was right. When we got to Tsunade's office there was a gawping hole in the wall and Jiraiya was lying amongst the rubble in the hall looking dazed.

"Wonder what he did this time." Homura said.

"YOU BAKA!" Tsunade came bursting through the hole in the wall. "How could you lose him?" She shouted as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Hime come! The market was in utter chaos! How could I have kept track of him?" Jiraiya pleaded.

Now how does this sound familiar?

"THIS IS JUST LIKE THE TIME WHEN YOU LOST YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS IN TOWN! YOU WOULD THINK-!"

So that's how this is familiar. That wasn't pretty either. Jiraiya lost both Konan and Minako in town and Tsunade went ballistic looking for them. Turns out the girls were in a toy shop. But Tsunade was still furious with him about even after all these years. Personally don't blame her.

"Tsunade what is going on?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Tsunade Hime, you know those two. Both equally stubborn. Do you think you could stop them?" Jiraiya tried to reason. He might as well start digging his grave now.

"Do you even know where this Transfer is being held?" Homura asked.

"No... But I do know how to find them..." She muttered. Now she lost me and apparently Homaru and Jiraiya as well. "Before Minato died he did teach me the basics of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu... And he incorporated it into Kushina's Seal so he could be at her side instantly if she ever needed him..."

I saw where she was going with this. But I didn't agree that she should stop the Transfer. "Tsunade, I don't think you should-"

"Koharu stay out of this!" Tsunade snapped.

"Tsunade, there will more then likely be more than just Kushina and Naruto there." I said trying to refrain from yelling at her. "Think about it. A little_ red _haired girl and a little _blond_ girl chasing a _cat._That was set up. Yugito and Kushina chasing Aoko. And the old man sounds like Roshi to me."

Tsunade looked at me, her expression was hard to read. She was about to say something when the door burst open.

"Lady Tsunade!" A panting ANBU stood hunched over in the doorway. "On a mission we ran into a Sound Kunoichi and were able to apprehend her."

"So interrogated her and inform me later!" Tsunade snapped. "I-"

"She's withstood Ibiki." The ANBU said nervously. _What? _"With ease... He can't get her to crack. She says if we want anything out of her she wants to say it to the Hokage's face first."

Tsunade looked furious. "Fine!"

_This oughta be good..._


	124. Book Four Chap 27

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple of Time: Akiha's Explination!

* * *

Ibiki's POV

_What the Hell is it with these girls? Am I losing my touch or something? This girl is completely unfazed by anything I throw at her. She's obviously good. Either that or she is clueless. But that does explain wy she hasn't cracked._

"I know what you're thinking." The red head said. "Don't ask me how. I just do. I wish I didn't though. I can see your past. Your pain. Your happiness and sorrow. No one can know anyone better than I can. I know how a certain person's mind works. I wish I didn't... It's just..." She paused to think of a certain word. "Over whelming... To be burdened with everyone else's burdens. Their pain becomes my pain. Butat the same time it's allowed me to connect with the people of my Village... In a way... I could never have hoped to achieve before..." She blinked slowly lost in thought. She suddenly shook her head. "I'm sorry what were we talking about?"

_I... Hate... Her..._

"I heard that." She said. "And you're not the first. Lord Orochimaru... I tick him off all the time. I don't mean to I just do." She blinked. "You do know I'm going to keep rambling until I speak to the Hokage, right?"

_Correction. I really hate her._

"She won't say no." She suddenly said.

"What?"

"She. Won't. Say. No." She said it in sylables. "The girl. She won't say no. Trust me." She smiled warmly. He green eyes were warm. "It's a strange world. You have a chance but I don't. The one I love thinks I'm dead. And I can't show him I'm alive and love him. Because I don't even know who I am. Don't take memory for granted. Even if you wish there were some you could forget."

_She reminds me of-_

My thoughts were cut off by someone opening the door. Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya, Koharu and Homaru stood there.

"So this is the Oto girl you can't break..." Lady Tsunade said. She didn't look like she was in a good mood to begin with. _Great. I am so dead._

"I take it you are Lady Tsunade then." The red head said as the Hokage nodded. "Good. My name is Akiha Maria. I can't remember my last name. But not important as to who I am but what I was doing when I found one of you're Shinobi being attacked and saved his life."

That's new.

"You saved one of our Shinobi..." Koharu said in shock. "Why?"

Akiha sighed. "To me... A life is a life. No matter who you are. In that situation I was a neutral party. My mission had nothing to do with your Village. I saw a young Shinobi fighting five adults. I saw he was struggling, I thought I should even the odds a bit. And after I helped him defeat the roughs I saw he had a bad stomach wound so I healed him. Personally five against one isn't very fair now is it?"Akiha raised an eyebrow.

"Did one of our Shinobi do something to you that caused you to lose-"

"My memory?" Akiha cut off Ibiki. "No. Oto found me like this. I was unconscious in the snow and would have died of hypothermia if they hadn't have saved me. And Otogakure had nothing to do with me losing my memory either. I have very little memory of my past. I remember I was a Chunin by rank though in skill I must say I'm at least Jonin. So that leads me to believe I was most likely going to take my Jonin test soon..." Akiha paused. "I know I was taught Medical Ninjutsu by my grandmother and aunt. My parents sacrificed their lives for me, I know that much. But how old I was I have no idea. I scarcely remember anything else. And quite frankly I don't want to. I'm happy with my life in Otogakure though I have been a Kunoichi of theirs for only about a week." She held up her hands saying 'Well what else do ya want?'

"What-?"

"Was my mission?" Akiha cut off Master Jiraiya. "Well, to be honest it's not really top secret. Well from my subordinates, a.k.a. pretty much everyone but Lord Orochimaru, it is. Lord Orochimaru doesn't want them to panic. Panic leads to chaos, chaos leads to destruction and death. And quite frankly I don't feel like dealing with it." Akiha raised her eyebrows.

"Hold on!" This girl was really confusing me. "You told me you had-"

"Been in Otogakure for going on two weeks and I become one of Lord Orochimaru's high ups in such a short time? Simple. One my power. I refused to join Oto until I saw just how strong Lord Orochimaru was. I fought him. I did lose but in the last ten minutes of the fight I quite trying." Akiha shrugged. "In other words I could have killed him if I wanted to but I just. Didn't. Feel. Like. It."

"And why not?" Lady Tsunade asked. "He's-"

"I know what he is Lady Tsunade." Akiha said, her glare was quite similar, if not identical to Lady Tsunade's. "But look at things from my perspective. What would have happened if I had killed him? I highly doubt Otogakure would have followed me afterwards because at the time, I have their respect, yes that is true. But one crucial thing is their trust. I'm slowly gaining it but I don't have it completely yet. And as for just leaving and saying 'Okay I killed the only person who could possibly lead you. Good luck!' I don't think so. I'm not going to doom hundreds of thousands of people like that. Okay most of us are sadistic. But what else is new?"

Akiha looked at us seeing if we were understanding. "What you see of Otogakure is completely different than what we are. You see the sadistic and merciless side of us. But that's all we see of you too. Well maybe not he sadistic part..." Akiha shook her head quickly. "Any way. There's a whole side to us you don't even know. We go to the movies, throw parties in the Lounge, scrub floors, wash clothes, eat, sleep, train, go on dates..."

_I see where she's going with this._

"We're not all that different." Akiha said. "The only difference is that our Village is spread out across the country. And most of us were orphaned or abandoned by our parents. We had no where to go, we were starving on the streets, dying of cold... Then along comes this Orochimaru guy with the promise of food and a bed to sleep in. Do you know how many of my fellow Oto Shinobi never even slept in a bed until Orochimaru took them in? Not many. And once in Otogakure people formed gangs for protection. But those gang members soon became the family most of them never had. People took on roles as mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, and some became lovers. Now we lose people like any other Village. Only for us it's not only to our duties as Shinobi. But some of us were lost to experiments and..." Akiha shuddered. "But to most of us it was worth it. To have what we never had before..."

_I never knew any of this before..._

"Now once Lady Nozomi came along things changed. Family groups stopped being hostile to other groups and to their own members. People started to realize what a jerk Lord Orochimaru was, to put it nicely. They saw her as their saviour, hence how she earned the title 'Angel of Hope', 'Lady Angel', etc. Or so I have been told, I never got the honor of meeting her. But I do know this. If Lady Nozomi was alive I would have killed Lord Orochimaru. Because then they would have had someone to lead them, someone they loved and trusted and was capable of leading a large number." Akiha stared off into space. "I'm sorry that was a bit off topic wasn't it? What were we originally talking about? Oh! That's right what was my mission that I couldn't tell my subordinates. Well it has to do with The Akatsuki."

Lady Tsunade's POV

"Ibiki would you please leave."

He looked at me questioningly but left.

"What does the Akatsuki have to do with anything?" Koharu asked.

Akiha sighed. "The Akatsuki is a truly evil organization that actually sickens even Lord Orochimaru. He hates them more than he hates Konoha and that..." Akiha pointed at me. "Is saying something turst me."

"What is Akatsuki?" Homaru asked. "I've heard a little bit about them but..."

"Their you're typical bad guy organization. Take over the world, money, power etc." Akiha waved her hand dismissivly. "Ordinarily I would take them in high regard but... It's how they plan to take over the world is what bothers me. They plan to use the Tails. Capture each one and fuse them back into the Ten Tailed Coyote."


	125. Book Four Chap 28

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple Of Time: Race To The Mountain of Still Time!

* * *

Akiha's POV

I gazed at the elders before me. "But of course their plan won't quite go as planned. As the Tails were never one being in the first place. But that doesn't change the fact that The Akatsuki are going to capture them. And with the Summit going on it will only make it that much easier for them to be captured on their way home. That's what Lord Orochimaru sent me for. To escort them all home. Make sure Akatsuki doesn't get a hold of them. Keep Akatsuki away from them. You get the idea. I can't say anything else." I folded my hands on the desk. Some of what I had told them was lying a bit but not much.

"If you couldn't-"

"Beat Lord Orochimaru what makes him think I could stand a chance against Akatsuki? I lost to him on purpose. Remember?" I cut off Lady Tsunade. "Trust me I can handle one Akatsuki member. But the problem is they travel in two man cells and I'm not sure how I could handle two of them. But the advantage is that I'd have so many Jinchuriki with me and most of them are in control of their powers. For the most part any way... I understand that there are some holes in this plan but it's the best we got right now."

"How long-?"

"Is this Summit going to be?" I finished for Lord Jiraiya. "No idea. Depends on how long they drag things out. Well after the talking portion is over, which has lasted from the begging of the Summit until now, they have training to harness the true power of their Tails. That could take a few weeks..." I trailed off. "It all depends on them." I shrugged. "Now please I kinda have to make sure Akatsuki doesn't kidnap any Jinchuriki in my absence. Oh and I _let _your ANBU capture me." I stuck out my tongue as I made my sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya's POV

"Didn't they block her Chakra or something?"

"They should have..." Koharu muttered. She and Homaru looked pretty dazed by what they had just heard. And the fact that our one Oto hostage just literally vanished.

Tsunade Hime looked completely shocked. "Don't send anyone after her. If what she was saying was true than in this aspect Otogakure could be an unspoken ally against Akatsuki. One we shouldn't trust completely but never the less..."

"What if she was lying?" Koharu asked, squinting her eyes more than they normally were. "How do you know she was telling us the truth?"

"Call it mother's instinct." Tsunade Hime walked out of the room.

I'm not sure whether or not to trust Akiha. But... She reminded me of Nozomi for some reason. But was that any reason to trust her?

I followed Tsunade Hime out. "Why do you trust that Oto Kunoichi?"

"Because... She reminds me of Nozomi. I can't put my finger on it but..." Hime shook her head in frustration.

I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Well at the very least we can take advantage of seeing each other again so soon." I whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm... Why don't we...?" Tsunade Hime smiled seductively. "Because Kushina is going to die!" She snapped pulling away from me. She disappeared in a yellow flash. Damn it!

"Tsunade went after them didn't she?" I head Koharu say from behind me.

"Yep." I said.

"Well I guess this means we have to go after her doesn't it?" Homaru said tiredly.

"Yep." Koharu said. "Well this will be fun." She said sarcastically.

Akiha's POV

_They should be in sight in five, four, three, two... Yep I was right._

"Looks like she decided to interrupt the Summit, huh? That was kinda predictable." I sighed as I jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them.

"I don't trust you very much kid but we have no choice as you are the only one who knows where she went." Koharu said.

"Understandble." I said. "Different Village, etc., etc." I waved my hand. "It'll take a few days to get there though. But the fact that she used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu doesn't really aid her much. As it was he first time using it it'll tire her out greatly. In addition the Jinchuriki are much to far away for her to do it in one go. There are still several marked kunai scatter througout the world from the war so she'll wind up at the closest one. But by the time we get there she will have rested and moved onto the next. It should take her three extra stops before she gets there. So... We have three days to get to the Summit if we want to beat her there."

"How did-?"

"I know she used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and know about the kunai?" I cut Homaru off. "Honestly... No idea." I smiled blankly as they gave me 'You have go to be kidding me' looks.

"Well, let's get moving! You elders better not slow me down." I said as I turned and started walking down the path.

Lady Satsuki's POV

A knock came on my door. "Yes?"

Kushina entered. "May I talk to you?"

"Or course child!" I said walking over to the young woman.

"I've been thinking..." Kushina rubbed her upper arm. "I don't wann complete the Transfere yet. I just want a few days with my son. No Meetings or anything like that. If that is alright..."

"Of course it's alright, child!" I was surprised by this. "It is your choice. Besides I think the others need a few days to let all of this sink in. A break would be good for them."

Kushina's face lit up. "Thank you Lady Satsuki!" She bowed before she left my room.

"They always ask for a few extra days don't they?" I muttered to myself.

Koharu's POV

It was almost difficult to keep up with Akiha. _I have got to get out more!_

"Alright here is good." Akiha said stopping.

_Thank you! _And judging by the looks on Jiraiya's and Homaru's faces they were thinking the same thing. _Good to know it's not just me!_

We sat around the fire that night Jiraiya and Homaru were asleep. Looks like Akiha and I were taking the first watch. Might as well see if I can get anything else out of her.

"So you really don't remember anything?" I asked.

Akiha's hair seemed like it was a blaze in the fire light. "Very little." She said sadly. "I want to remember but a part of me doesn't. I know I have living relatives but... I don't think I was on the best of terms with the head of my Clan... We used to be close but... Something..." She pinched her temple. "Something happened that caused a rift between us..."

"Sounds like your life wasn't easy." I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for her.

"No... It wasn't." Akiha looked up at the winter sky, blocking out most of the stars. "Winter... My mother loved it. I know that much. She loved the snow, the cold, she loved it all. My mother had hoped for a winter baby but I was born in Fall. I prefer Autumn anyways..." She laughed a bit.

"What?"

"It's nothing really. There's this one boy in my Oto family, about nine, he always asks me what I like to do for fun... But the thing is I can't remember!" I couldn't help but laugh with her. She shook her head. "Otogakure is a weird place. But I don't know why but I know it's more home than the one I grew up in was. I loved my old Village I know that but not to the degree I love Oto despite the short amount of time I've been there. The good Lord in heaven works in mysterious ways."

I stared at the starless sky as well. This is going to be an interesting trip.


	126. Book Four Chap 29

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple of Time: A Conversation About Death!

* * *

Kushina's POV

I sat up in bed looking around at the orange and red decorated room. I had three days. Three days to live, to be with my son. Three days until I was dead, until I was in my husband's arms again. If I had known I would only get an extra year with my son I would never have let Minato Seal away part of Kitsune in Naruto. I would have done a slow Transfer and enjoyed the twelve years of life I had left. I had ten months to live in all technicality but I just wanted to get it over with and why bother calling another Meeting? When we could just get it all done now.

Naruto was still asleep on the couch with Kitsune curled up on his stomach. I smiled at the site of the two of them. I dressed quickly and left the suite quietly. As I left I saw Kitsune lift his head slightly. I caught his eye. He knew I had delayed the Transfer. Even as I shut the door we didn't drop each others gaze.

I looked down the Hall. Nozomi's room was to the left, Fu's to the right and Killer Bee's directly across. I saw Nozomi's door open. Which was strange considering it was barely dawn. Nozomi stepped out of her room fully dressed, her hair neatly styled. As she stretched idly I noticed a few things.

One, she was fully awake. Which is odd considering she _hated_ getting up early but now she is up at dawn.

Two, she was stronger. Mentally and physically. From what I saw of her in the fight she was equal to Tsunade's physical strength now, before she could barely compare. Her stamina and speed had increased drastically. Her diversity of Ninjutsu has increased. Her medical prowess...

Three, She was... Different... Different than when I had seen her when she was thirteen. She stood tall, proud, confident. In her eyes was the same defiance there had always been but at the same time there was acceptance that there were superiors that she had to listen to. She seemed wiser than she had been before she died and came back. She was Minako's height, build, and most likely bra size. She wore her hair in a similar fashion that her mother did. She was more serious like Tsunade but in her own way. She spoke formally, she didn't let her temper get the better of her like she used to. She... She had grown up.

"Morning." I said unable to hold back a yawn.

Nozomi stretched again. "Good morning, Aunt Kushina."

"There is no Meeting today. W-"

"I know we are taking a break." Nozomi said patiently. _Well that hasn't changed at all. _"Most Jinchuriki who preform Transfers ask for a few more days. And it is completely understandable." She said as she walked over to me with Sumi at her heels. When she reached me she looked me in the eyes. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about that we didn't touch base with last night?"

Her eyes bore a hole right into me. She smiled. "Come on." She gestured for me to follow.

We walked through one of the many gardens at the Temple.

"Nozomi..."

"Yes?" She asked calmly, most likely knowing my question already.

"What is... What is it like being dead?"

She smiled. "It's hard to explain." She sat down on a stone bench. "You feel nothing yet you do. You feel no pain but you can feel someones arms wrapped around you, the warmth, just them touching you but at the same time you don't..." She closed her eyes as Sumi jumped into her lap. "I don't expect you to understand that. I barely understand it myself and yet I was there experiencing it." She paused. "It's amazing to see those you love again, meeting people you would or could never meet if you were alive. But sad because you are not with those who are on Earth still that are precious to you. You have all the time in the universe yet you can never get bored. There's always a battle, be it Clan vs Clan. Or Village vs. Village. Boys vs Girls. Of course those are all in good fun and no one actually gets hurt and dies because well... You're already dead! But once you are at the equivalency of being dead you are transported out of the battle but can still watch. You can read a million books but there will always be at least a billion more to read. There's always music and people dancing. A game to play. Or you can just sleep for a few thousand years if you like."

"It sounds great..." It trully did but still I was... Uncertain...

"It is but I never got to enjoy the positives. I was training my rear end off the entire time. From Sensei to Sensei. All of them had their own methods and morals." She shook her head. "But it was worth it."

"How many did you have?" I asked.

"Depends on what you mean." She said stroking Sumi's head. "How many Sensei's I've had in the after life or while I was alive or both combined?"

"Combined i guess. For both..."

Nozomi took a deep breath. "My first Sensei in my life was Aunt Shizune. She got me started on Medical Ninjutsu. Then Grandma Tsunade also trained me in Medical Ninjustu. Grandpa Jiraiya taught me the art of Seals, he also taught me to write and write well. Then there is Inari Sensei. Then in the after life my mother trained me in Wind Style. Then I was sent to Toka Senju to enhance my Genjustu skills, as well as work on my Mirage... After Toka my father furthered me in Earth Style. I am pretty sure I still have water in my ears from when Tobirama trained me. My dress got singed several times with Hiruzen. Then Hashirama helped me master Wood Style. Lady Reiki made me a master of the Mirage and Medical Ninjutsu. My last Sensei in the after life was the Sage himself..." She paused and a sad smile crossed her face. "Not too many people know this... But I did have one more Sensei in my first life."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oroch trained me in my first life."

"What...?" My eyes widened. My heart stopped momentarily. I felt the breath stolen from my chest.

"Yes. It was only for a short time. About two weeks before I died he started training me. And..." Her smiled became sadder. "One time he accidentally called me by my mother's name..."


	127. Book Four Chap 30

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Temple of Time: title... need one... hehe... ^^;!

* * *

Koharu's POV

Jiraiya and Homaru took over the watch after Akiha and I just got tired of waiting for them to do so on their own. I tried to sleep but couldn't. I sighed and rolled over to face the dying fire.

I saw Akiha wasn't sleeping, she was the farthest thing from asleep. Her gaze lost in the flames. I don't think I ever saw such sorrow in anyone's eyes. And I've seen a lot of sad people in my life.

Akiha got up out of her sleeping bag and glanced down at me. "I'm going to take a walk." With that she turned and walked into the forest.

Tsunade's POV

_God I had no idea how draining using the Flying Thunder God Jutsu was..._

Minato told me how draining it would be the first few times I used it, it would be Chakra and physically draining but this...

I had no idea where I was but one thing is for sure Kushina was too far away to do this in one go. Minato told me the basics but never really showed me how to do it.

I pulled the rusty kunai out of the ground. I felt a tear run down my face. _Minato..._

I had him taken from me in my first life twice and once in this life. I never wanted to give him up last time. I was forced to by the Clan Elders.

Flashback

I sat before my grandfather and several other Elders. I clutched my middle tightly, I felt scared, alone and lost as I gazed at them. They were all looking at me with disappointment, some disgust. Only one of them looked at me with pity, my grandmother Mito.

"Well, Tsunade... What do you plan on doing with that thing?" Nergui had always been bitter towards other people. More precisely mothers or expecting women as she was barren.

"I... Was... I was hoping to..." I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. I couldn't look up at the Elders but I couldn't look down for I would see the small bump that I was developing. So I tried to find a middle ground.

"What? Keep a bastard child?" Upton scoffed. He was every bit as bitter as Nergui. "Just who _is_ the father anyway?"

I didn't answer him. I couldn't tell them it was Jiraiya's. They'd probably kill him or worse...

"You don't even know do you, you little tramp?" Nergui snapped.

"I know who he is..." I said quietly. "He is the only one I've ever-"

"It doesn't matter." Nergui cut me off. "You won't be keeping that thing."

My breathing became shallow, my eyes widened with fear. "I won't let you kill it!" I screamed. "Why punish my baby for my mistake?"

"Who said anything about an abortion?" Upton asked. "We just said you won't be keeping it."

"You'll leave Konoha to birth the child. We'll say you left for training abroad. Once the bastard is born you may return but not with the child." My grandfather said.

"What-?"

"Leave it on a door step of an orphanage or something." Nergui said.

"But what if the child has one of our Kekkei Genkai?" My grandmother fired back. "What if a Shinobi from another Village finds him or her? Are you really going to risk that?"

All of the Elders looked at each other nervously. They obviously hadn't thought of that. A small bit of hope sparked inside me.

"And what do you suggest?" Granduncle Tobirama asked.

"At least let him grow up here." I begged. "I'll leave to birth my baby but just let him or her grow up in the Village their Clan founded. Please!"

The Elders glanced at each other.

"Very well." My Grandfather said at last.

End Flashback

I clutched the rusty kunai to my chest and closed my eyes. My five children... I could only save one. Three dead. One involved in an evil organization. One alive and at home safe and sound. Three grandchildren. One dead. One was MIA. One at home safe and sound.

I heard the bushes rustle behind me and out of automatic reaction I threw the kunai. I was so weak and shaky I didn't even throw it correctly.

"You should be careful with these." Akiha stepped out of the brush, leaned against a tree. The kunai was spinning around her finger. "Someone could get hurt, Hun." She gave a lazy flick of her finger and the kunai stuck into the ground at my feet.

"How did you-?"

"Find you?" Akiha blinked cutting me off. "Actually it was just luck. I was only going for a midnight stroll." She pushed herself off the tree lazily.

I kept my eyes on her every move as she approached me. The way she moved reminded me of a wolf. But at the same time somewhat... Snakelike... How Orochimaru moved in battle. How her moved period.

"You act like I'm going to attack you." She said shaking her head. She wasn't even an arm's length away from me. "And..." She said slowly. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. "You're absolutely right..."

I scarcely heard her say that before everything went black.


	128. Book Four Chap 31

Jiraiya's POV

I heard someone whistling, by the sound of it they were getting closer... From the North I'd say... From my vantage point in the trees I could see it was Akiha. It... It looked like she had something slung over her shoulder.

"Akiha's back!" I called to Koharu and Homura as I jumped from the tree.

"Yep!" She called from the brush. "And you'll never guess who I found!"

As she stepped out of the bushes I saw what, or _who_ rather, she had slung over her shoulder. _Tsunade- Hime!_

Akiha put Tsunade on her sleeping bag. I knelt down beside her. "What happened?"

"She'll be fine after a rest." Akiha said as she zipped Tsunade up.

"What happened?" I repeated, I have to admit I scared myself.

Akiha just sighed and shook her head as she stood up. "She probably would have attempted to kill me."

"YOU ATTACKED HER?" I lunged at her. _That little BITCH! HOW DARE SHE!_

She dodged me with ease as she literally kicked my butt. I hit a tree face first. Ouch...

"Anyone else care to take a swing?" I heard Akiha say before everything went black.

Kabuto's POV 

I was completely lost. Angel was great with Seals, me I was good but she was great. I can't even look at this project without feeling depressed. The Labs were utterly deserted apart from me. Karin, Ukon and the other Medics had gone to bed hours ago; Nami would have stayed up with me but she was away on some mission with Yukimaru and Akiha.

Why the Hell Lord Orochimaru would send those two on a mission with Akiha was beyond me. There is no denying Akiha was amazingly strong but we barely knew her. How could we know she could be trusted with two Jinchuriki? How can we know we can trust her with, Nami, one of My Angel's students? Or with Yukimaru, a boy My Angel would have considered a brother?

"Still here Four Eyes?"

"What do you want Guren?" We used to despise each other but we got along for My Angel's sake. And now we just got along out of habit I guess.

"Just seeing how it's going. Not one of you Medical Hermits will say a word."

"We're not hermits. We're just busy." I said tiredly. "And not too well. A complete mental block. We have no idea what to do next."

"I see..." Guren said. "Are you going to just give it up?"

"Of course not!" I snapped. "Nozomi _died_ for this. We won't give up."

"Good." Guren nodded. "But you all exhausting yourselves isn't helping either."

"What else can we do?" I asked.

Guren sighed. "I don't know. But I do know this is insane even by Otogakure's standards."

I hate it when this woman is right. We all know we're insane and sadistic but would we be Oto otherwise?

"She'd hate to see you like this you know..." Guren said as she leaned against the door way. "She knew and understood death..." _Why was she-_ "It's hard, I understand that. But she knows she'll see you again and you do too! So stop moping around and grow up!"

"You don't understand..." I said adjusting my glasses.

"Fine... Go ahead and mope." Guren said as she pushed off the door frame and turned to leave. "I didn't come here for you, you know. You and I both know we don't like each other that much and that we tolerated each other for Lady Angel's sake... But I know it's tearing her apart to see you like this."

Jiraiya's POV

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL KILL HER!" I awoke Tsunade's yell. Ordinarily I'd love to wake up to her voice... But the tone it was in... Well... I'm just glad It's not me she's yelling at.

I sat up groggily in my sleeping bag.

Tsunade- Hime lunged at Akiha, who dodged her with extreme ease. But Tsunade- Hime kept at it and so did Akiha. I think they did this for an easy ten minutes before Akiha got annoyed with this game. Akiha simply flicked Hime's forehead and sent her flying.

"She really could beat Tsunade if she tried..." Homura said.

"I didn't think anyone but Hime had that kind of strength..." I gulped. I knew what that felt like.

Akiha stood in front of Tsunade- Hime. "Are you cooled off now, Hun? Or do you still need to take a few swings. I won't move this time if it will make you feel any better." The red head stuck out her hand to help her up.

Hime slapped her hand away and tried to stand up on her own but her ankle gave way. Akiha caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Take it easy, Hun." Akiha said. "That ankle of yours is still recovering. To be honest I'm surprised you keep pushing it so hard. If it was one of your patients with a bad ankle you'd brake every other bone it their body to make sure their ankle healed right."

Tsunade looked at Akiha, she knew she was beat.

Kushina's POV

It had been two days since the talk Nozomi and I had. Today was the day before the Transfer... One last day... I better make it count...


	129. Book Four Chap 32

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer: It's a Jinchuriki Thing...

* * *

Kushina's POV

"Kushina... Kushina!"

"Go away you stupid fur ball!" I moaned shoving Kitsune off the bed.

"Kushina, get up!" I felt the covers being yanked off my body.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up..." I gave Kitsune a sleepy glare as he climbed up onto the king sized bed.

"Today's your last..." Kitsune said somberly.

"I know..."

"Naruto knows nothing of his heritage..."

"What do you-?"

"He doesn't even know we come from the Land of Whirlpools. I don't even think he _knows_ there ever was such a place."

"He would have learned about... It... In the... Academy..."

"Yeah..." Kitsune said. "He never paid attention... Well between that and cutting class... And sleeping..." Kitsune shook his head. "Anyway. I think we should take him to what remains of our old home."

"I almost hoped I'd never have to go back there..."

"I know how you feel and what you mean... But he has to know."

Tayuya's POV

"Hey! Kyana! Can I get-?"

"Sure..." Kyana cut me off. "In four years when you turn eighteen and can drink legally." One of the few elders in Oto said.

I muttered curses under my breath as the others laughed at my what must have been five thoughsandth attempt to try a sip of liquor.

"You might want to amp things up a few levels if you want to get one past 'Ole Kyana!" Kidomaru teased.

"Ah, shut the frick up!" I had cut back on my swearing considerably since Lady Nozomi... That and Megumi and Ayame were around so I couldn't swear anyway.

Both of them had been in a pretty sour mood since Akiha, Yukimaru and Nami left on a mission.

"Wonder what that mission is about?" Karin said as if reading my mind.

"It is weird that Lord Orochimaru would have both of our Jinchuriki go with someone we barely know on a mission with them..." Kimimaro said.

"Speaking of which..." Karin said quietly.

"Yeah?" Sakon said on edge.

"You all know about the Alliance of the Crescent Moon right?"

"Yes. Yes. We know of it." Sakon said impatiently.

"And that you and Lady Nozomi are and were apart of it." Ukon said with much more patience than his elder twin. "As well as yours and her old squad and Kin and Zaku."

"Well... A meeting was called about a week ago..." Karin bit her lip. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Sure." "Of course, Karin." "Just spit it out!"

"Well, I found out at the meeting that all of the Jinchuriki are not in their Villages." Karin said just loud enough for us to hear.

"WHAT?" Everyone else, including me, at our table exclaimed.

"_Shut up_" Karin hissed as she looked at the several heads that had turned. "Do you want everyone in the Lounge to know? Bakas."

I was ready to face-palm myself in my own stupidity. I glanced around the Lounge carefully. First, around the Balcony, then at the dance floor and many tables below. Everyone had gone back to playing cards, dancing, playing music or what ever they were talking about. I have to admit since Akiha showed up we broke out of our grieving phase. She was so much like Lady Nozomi it was scary.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ayame asked quietly as we all leaned in.

"The Alliance meets in the Dream Realm once a month at least when called. Word is from the others that they are traveling to some sacred mountain for a meeting of their own. None of the Jinchuriki seemed to know _why_ they were called together but it must be big because some of them were acting weird before they left..."

"Weird how?" This was strange since Kabuto barely said a word since Lady Nozomi's death but yet there was no denying the interest in his voice. Although, his eyes remained dead.

"Well... Okay let's start with the Jinchuriki of Kumogakure. From what the nine members of the Alliance there said about Yugito and Killer Bee they were... Eager and edgy. Like they thought they knew something but were still unsure. Both left without the Raikage's approval but he didnt' stop them. Killer Bee rarely listens to his brother from what I've heard from my friends in Kumo but Yugito normally follows orders to a 'T'. But she just got up and left..."

"That is strange..." Jirobo said slowly as he slurped up some ramen.

"What about the other Jinchuriki?" Kabuto's interest was growing.

"My friends in Kiri said Utakata just got up and left, although he did say goodbye to them. After they returned from the Chunin Exams they became friends with him. But still he just left..." Karin's voice started to sound strange.

"What about Suna's Jinchuriki? Gaara I think his name is." Kidomaru asked.

"His brother, sister, friends and girlfriend said he got permission from Suna's Council before he left. But he didn't say anything to them about it besides 'It's a Jinchuriki thing' and then just left." Karin glanced around at us. To be honest I was ready to fall out of my seat.

"Just the fu- frick... On with it already!" I hissed in annoyance.

"Okay, okay." Karin said. "From there Gaara went and got Fu and Cho from Takigakure. Then the next that was seen of them was in Iwa. From what some members said they were there with Roshi, the Four Tailed Baboon's Jinchuriki. Fu, Gaara and Roshi recruited Han, the Five Tailed Dolphin- Horse's Jinchuriki. They also shut the Tsuchikage up pretty badly from they said too." Karin snickered. "Anyway from there the trail vanishes. Well, the Alliance members in Hoshigakure said they saw them and from what they said all of the Tails were present, apart from Nozomi and Sumi. But after that..." Karin shook her head.

"So they've all gathered... For what though?" Kotone asked.

"No one seems to know. All they know is that it's a Jinchuriki thing." Karin bit her lip. "None of you can breath a word of this. To anyone! If the other's found out I've spilt to none Alliance members I could be killed!"

"Like we'd let that happen." I said fiercly. I wasn't going to lose another friend. The others looked like they shared my feelings.

"Sasgay's coming this way." Karin said through her teeth.

We all turned and glared at the asshole was he approached. "Lord Orochimaru wants to see the Sound Six." With that he turned and walked away.

"Thanks Messenger Boy!" Sakon and Kidomaru called after him over the loud music.

Within seconds the music had stopped and nearly the entire Lounge was rolling with laughter.

"This better be good." I muttered through my laughter.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sorry It's been so long since I updated. The Muses have been extremely cruel to me. Any way, when the chapter title has no title THAT MEANS I'D LIKE SOME SUGGESTIONS! Sorry but I am kinda clueless on some of them peoples! HELP! I'm begging yous!

wal

fw


	130. Book Four Chap 33

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer: no title...

* * *

Akiha's POV

_Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! _

_This... This pain... IT FEELS LIKE I'M BEING RIPED APART AND SET ON FIRE! STOP! STOP!_

Just as the pain had come, it stopped.

A voice came from the distance. The feminine voice started off as one, and several more joined.

"The time of the Villages has come..." They said in neutral voices, but yet... They seemed like one... "The Five Great Villages will be of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. The Quintuplets have feuded three times... Now they are to be joined by their little sister. She is of Energy, she is born only a matter of months before the war but is the strongest of the Six. The Fourth Feud will not be between the Six Siblings but against a jealous other, one that always cries from a red cloud and feels great sorrow. That war will be the last Great Feud between the Six Siblings for two millennium. It could be the last Feud for there will be no survivors or... The Brother of Fire, The Sister of Water, The Brother of Earth, Sister of Wind, and The Brother of Lightning will have the Keystone to their family. The Little Sister will keep the balance between them. But there are enemies that they know not exist..."

"Wait!" I called into the darkness. "What does that mean? Who are you?"

I was shaken awake.

"Akiha? Akiha?"

"Five more minutes... Just five more hours... It's a review day any ways..."

"Kid thinks she's back in her Academy days..." A woman said chuckling.

"Well, those days are long gone. WAKE UP!"

"Make me..." I growled sleepily.

"Okay. You asked for it."

The next second I was completely soaked and cold.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I bolted out of my sleeping bag shivering.

Much to my annoyance, their amusement, the old farts were rolling on the frozen ground laughing.

"Sadists..." I hissed but started laughing myself. "Okay that's a good one! I might have to try that sometime... I do owe Tayuya..." I mused.

"Lot of good that'll do when I'm right fricking here."

"Tayuya?" I called into the trees in surprise.

"Who were you expecting...?" Tayuya dropped out of the trees. "The God dam Easter Bunny?"

"No. But you would look cute with the-"

"Don't even fucking say it." She growled playfully.

"So I take it some of the others are here too?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." She motioned for the others to come forward.

Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo and Kimimaro landed beside her.

"Good to see ya, Akiha." Jirobo said.

"We were almost worried about you." Sakon said in a sarcastic joking way.

"What is going on?" I turned to see Koharu and the other Elders in shock.

"Well, she hasn't sent word in a while. So, it's no wonder Lord Orochimaru sent us to check up on her." Kimimaro said shrugging.

"What are you doing with them?" Ukon asked. He wasn't being hostile, just curious.

"Long story." I rushed through the basics. I left out the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and the Transfer bit, though.

"Wow... You are a trouble magnet Akiha Senpai." Ukon said.

"I know. It can't be helped." I shrugged. "I guess it's fate's way of getting back at me."

"For what?" Koharu blinked in confusion. "And she's the same age as you."

"One, I _never_ lose a bet, card game, you name it. Two, I've been training as a Medic since I was what..." I struggled to remember. "Two or three... I think... I remember it _officially _began when I was five but I started early thanks to a relative... Not sure who though... I can't remember..." I tried just to shrug it off but I couldn't.

"That's rather early." Lady Tsunade said impressed.

"I showed promise at a young age so my relative trained me in secret until I was five then approached my head of Clan about starting my _official_ training early. She agreed rather eagerly might I add. Then a few months ago she tried to kill me." I said with sarcastic cheer.

"Why?" Homura asked.

"Ya go me." I shrugged. "Anyway we're not too far from our destination." I nodded to the Elders, then turned to the Sound Six. "And as for you guys, unless you have further orders from Lord Orochimaru, there's nothing else to report."

"Well, this is a rather interesting report." Ukon said with his hands behind his head.

"Should also get the Lounge in an uproar too." The corners of Sakon's mouth twitched.

"You can say that again." Kidomaru said grinning.

"Don't you two _dare_ go stretching the truth." I glared at them.

"What makes you think we'll do that?" Sakon glanced slyly at Kidomaru.

"Yeah, what would give you that idea?" Kidomaru replied.

"Because you two dumb asses _always_ do that!" Tayuya snapped.

"Ukon, keep those two in line for me, will ya?"

"With pleasure." Ukon nodded to me.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna be afraid of my _baby_ brother." Sakon sneered.

"Alright! Alright! I'm breaking this fight up before it starts!" I separated the two brothers before they could even get close to each other. "Honestly, you two should really learn to get along better." I put my hands on my hips.

"Ah, they've developed a rivalry since Lady Nozomi and Kabuto started training Ukon." Tayuya easily dismissed the brothers argument.

"Wow. Tayuya said a sentence without a curse. That's new!" Kidomaru keeled over laughing, clutching his stomach with all six of his arms.

"FUCKING BAKA!" Tayuya yelled punching him into the ground.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I snapped grabbing Tayuya by the collar, dragging her away from Kidomaru.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jirobo forced all six of Kidomaru's arms behind his back.

"I take you are all in the same family unit?" Master Jiraiya asked.

"How can ya tell?" Ukon asked rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Can't kill, no matter how much we want to at times." Kimimaro nodded his head. "Besides even if we did we'd be next."

"What do you mean?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Well, if I were to kill Kidomaru like I so desperately want to right now, Sakon would probably try to kill me for it. Then, if one of us were to kill the other that would result in another person coming after the victor and slaying them." Tayuya had stopped struggling. "A never ending cycle. What's the point?"

I released Tayuya at these words.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya when you get back." Ukon said. With that the Sound Six took off.

I shook my head. "Bakas..."

"Yeah, that was weird..." Master Jiraiya said.

"No, not them. You guys. I can't believe none of you sensed them coming and that you didn't attack them." I rolled my eyes.

The Elders gave something of an annoyed glare.

"Anyways, we should be moving too." I leapt into a tree. "Let's go! We should be able to make it there before noon if we hurry!"

Sasuke's POV

_So, Akiha is with those old Konoha fools... _

"Eh, Sasuke... You alright, dude?"

"Yeah... Shunshuke, Calliope is still here reporting from Lady Daimyo right?"

"Yeah, dude, she's still here. Why?"

"I need a word with her..."

"Sasuke, dude, what are you thinking?" Shunshuke asked warningly. "If you're thinking about messing with her, dude, I would advise you not to. She's crazy strong and doesn't take kindly to anyone screwing with her."

"Just get me her."

"Fine. Whatever, dude." Shunshuke said as he avoided my activated Sharingan. With that he left.

"What do you want, brat?" Calliope asked when Shunshuke returned with her.

"I need a word with you about one of Orochimaru's new favorites... Her name is Akiha..."


	131. Book Four Chap 34

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer: The Alliance Takes Action!

* * *

**Authors Notes**

This chap is dedicated to Soraya the All Speaker. As the day this chapter is published it is/was her B-day! (Oct. 17th) HAPPY B-DAY HUN!

wal,

fw17

* * *

Shikamaya's POV

"Something bothering you?"

I looked up from the Shogi board at Shikamaru.

"Things have been unsettling here in Konoha in the few days that Koharu, Homura and my grandparents have been gone."

"I know what you mean... It's troublesome but I've noticed my dad's been a bit fidgety lately."

"I know... Mine too... As is my mom..." I sighed folding my arms in concentration. "Danzo, the old war rat, is up to something..."

"What makes you so sure it's Danzo?" Shikamaru asked as he moved a rook.

"It's been troublesome but, I've kept an eye on the council since I was little. Both Nozomi and I did actually. Danzo was always one for stirring up trouble... He's far too militant to be honest. Not happy unless there is trouble..."

"Kiba said his mom has been acting strangely like our dad's."

"I've had Hinata and Neji keep an eye on Hiashi... He's been known to side with Danzo on multiple occasions...

"Ino's said the same for her father as well..."

"Connection?"

"All of them are on the council."

"And most of them are loyal to my grandmother..."

"What has Hinata and Neji said about Hiashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"They haven't reported back yet." I reflecting over what we had discussed as I took his rook.

"I think we should call everyone together." Shikamaru said. "Stalemate."

"Hmm...?"

"Stalemate." Shikamaru said gesturing toward the board.

"Yeah... Right..." I sighed.

"When?"

"Now. We'll meet in the Senju Library."

"Now? Senju Library?"

"I know it's a drag but, I don't think we should worry the others about Konoha's troubles and this should be taken care of ASAP."

Shikamaru nodded. "Well, I guess I'd better get spreading the word, then." As he left I heard him mutter 'How troublesome.'

I sat at one of the tables at the back of the Library waiting for the others.

"Finally, it's been a drag waiting."

"Sorry," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head. "It took me a while to find Kiba."

"Whatever. Let's just get started." I replied as everyone took their seats at the table. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Danzo is up to something and almost all of our parents are acting strangely. I suspect he has blackmail up his sleeves for them."

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"Whose Danzo?" Tenten asked.

_Civilian born..._ I rolled my eyes sighing.

"Danzo is a man on Konoha Council." Neji said.

"I heard he is very cruel." Lee held up his fist, I could see the crescent moon painted on the bandages.

"He is very militant and has been causing trouble with other Villages since he got his hitai-ate. He is not happy unless there is war and struggle. Not only that but he'll do anything to gain power." Shikamaru supplied more detail.

"B-but he's a council member." Hinata said. "Th-that should be enough... Shouldn't it?"

"Unfortunately for us no." I said. "He wants more. The rank of Hokage, to be precise."

"Well, he can't have it!" Xia exclaimed. "That's Lady Tsunade's job!"

"I agree with you, Xia... But there are those on the council who aren't so sure about the Third's choice; Danzo being one of them." _This is a huge drag..._

"This would be a proper opportunity for Danzo... With Lady Hokage gone he can say she abandoned Konoha or something along those lines..." Shino said adjusting his shades.

I nodded. "I have a feeling he's going to do something like, or exactly that..."

"We should get Lady Tsunade back here at once!" Ino said. "I mean all we have to do is go and get her!"

I was ready to face palm myself.

"It's not that simple..." I said. "Finding them wouldn't be an easy thing."

"Well, how hard can it be? We were able to find Nozomi alright!" Ino exclaimed. "Oh, sorry..."

"Forget it." I said shaking my head.

"It wasn't easy finding her, eh Akamaru?" Kiba asked his pup who whined in agreement. "Nozomi's sent is everywhere in Konoha. Since she restored the forests all the trees actually smell like her. It was like findings a particular needle in a needle stack!"

"Well, we aren't looking for the same sent amongst itself." Choji said stuffing chips into his mouth.

"He's got a point." Sakura said.

_Why do I have a feeling a fight is going to break out?_ "Alright, first off we need to get Grandma Tsunade, Koharu and Homura back here ASAP. That means a tracker."

"I'll do it." Kiba said. "Right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru yipped his agreement.

"Neji go with him." I said.

"Why Neji? I am more than youthful enough to do this!" Lee exclaimed.

"Because I need someone to keep Kiba in line." I said. "And quite frankly Lee you don't fit that description. Having two hyper active Shinobi on this mission wouldn't be too ideal."

Lee looked pretty put out.

"Okay we need someone to keep an eye on Danzo..."

Lee perked up instantly. "Oh! Can I do this one please Shikamaya?"

"Fine. But you will need a few others to assist you there. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata; you three are with Lee to keep an eye on Danzo."

"The rest of you keep an eye on the other council members. Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, I want a word with you before you leave. The rest of you... Dismissed."

I heard the scraping of chairs and the clatter of footsteps as everyone but Neji, Kiba and Akamaru left the Library.

"I suspect there might be others tracking Koharu, Homura and my Grandmother... Ordinarily I would send more people with you but sadly we cannot spare anyone... Be careful."

"Yes."

After they left I was alone with my thoughts. I covered my face with my hands.

_We are a bunch of stupid kids dealing with an experienced war mastermind who has a sub unit of ANBU, who technically do not exist, under his command. If I count only my numbers in Konoha, including myself, there are only twelve of us. And God only knows how many of them there are._

_How did you do this, Nozomi? _

"It wasn't easy."

"What the-?"

"You should know by now to not ask me questions. But this is the Dream Realm after all. And yes, you fell asleep. Actually, I'm not surprised. I fell asleep many times in the Senju Library and never noticed." Nozomi laughed and shook her head. She looked like she did the day she died, minus the hole in her chest and the blood.

I felt my heart plummet. "So... You're not real. Just a figment of my imagination."

"No." She smiled. "Do you honestly think all those dreams people have of their deceased loved ones is just made up? Actually my mother visited Grandma Tsunade a while back when I was still in Otogakure. I am really here."

I couldn't help but pull her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"I am too." We pulled apart slowly. "So what have you been up to? I really do not get much time to watch. Spirits pulling me this way and that way." She shook her head. "I am lucky I get to see my girls train every now and again."

"Not much, really. I visit your grave a lot."

"I know. I can hear."

"You can?"

"Yes, spirits do hear actually. And believe it or not we talk back even though _you_ can't hear _us_. It's kinda funny actually."

"Hmmm..."

"You're really scared aren't you." It wasn't a question she asked.

"I'm just a kid. I don't know how you did it. Having Konoha pretty much under your control. Practically overthrowing Lord Orochimaru. How can one kid-?"

Nozomi's laughter cut me off. "Sorry, I did not mean to laugh like that." She shook her head. "I never had Konohagakure under my control. I just never let anyone _tell _me what to do. In Otogakure... Well... I just gained respect quickly by being... Well, let us just say I was an ignorant child and nothing more."

I gawped at what she was saying. The Nozomi I knew would never had admitted to any of this. "You're different."

"Dying will change a person, Shikamaya." Nozomi sighed. "I am truly glad you and Grandma Tsunade are getting along. It was killing me more than I was too see it happen."

"Huh?"

"It is a Spirit expression. I do not expect you to understand it."

"Do all Spirits talk like this?"

"No. Not really." Nozomi giggled. "There is more troubling you than just what is currently happening. What is it?"

"You can probably still read my mind even though you're dead."

"I can, but that does not mean I wish to."

I sighed. "I've been thinking about when we fought for Sasuke and when you had to leave to save us..." I noticed Nozomi fidget uncomfortably. "And then when you showed us the memory of you easily taking down Tayuya... It... It just doesn't add up..."

Nozomi didn't answer.

"I mean... Look at our numbers... We had twelve Konoha Shinobi, three Suna Shinobi, one of them being a Jinchuriki, and Fu, also a Jinchuriki. Not to mention halfway through Yugito, _again another Jinchuriki_, not to mention that she is a _Jonin-_"

"Do not forget Yugito was on her way back from an S Rank mission." Nozomi interrupted nervously.

"But never the lesswith her giving you, Naruto, Fu and Gaara advice and telling you what to do... Not to mention that you four could have gone Tailed Mode, _and_ the Tails could have easily killed them... In addition we had a lot more to our numbers... Okay they had six Chunin Rank, a Genin Rank and probably a Jonin Rank but I was close to finding out how to beat the Crystal Style and I've figured it out now. We should have been able to kill the Chunin and Genin before Orochimaru showed up with the Crystal user ready to go down."

"First off..." Nozomi said dangerously. "Kabuto is Chunin possibly Jonin level... Also the Crystal user's name is Guren and was like a mother to me in Oto." I have never been afraid of my cousin but, her glare had me ready to run. Nozomi sighed in annoyance.

"A-anyway..." I swallowed. "We should have been able to win... Why didn't we? You shouldn't have had to sacrifice yourself like that. You wouldn't have had to go to Oto. You wouldn't have been hurt. You wouldn't have _died_."

Nozomi was no longer looking at me. "Shikamaya, before we go any farther-"

"Did you make it so we would lose? So you would have to go to Oto? So you would get hurt? SO YOU WOULD DIE?"

"Shikamaya..." Nozomi looked about as close to tears as I was. "You would not understand."

"How can I understand if you don't tell me anything?" I snapped. "You're keeping things from me... You _never _kept things from me..."

"You do not know how wrong you are, Shikamaya."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay for the record Nozomi really is talking to Shikamaya and she didn't just imagine Nozomi saying those things. Okay that's it. If you have any questions feel free to ask!

wal

fw17


	132. Book Four Chap 35

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer: The Prophesy and The Rant!

* * *

Shikamaya's POV

"W-what do you mean?" I wanted nothing more than to throw up right now. "Y-you never..."

"Shikamaya..." She placed her hands on my shoulders and as she did so a gold and green light surrounded her. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was about fifteen and wearing a pure white dress, her hair was to her knees... It was so strange seeing her like this, but somehow it suited her; the older appearance with her more mature and formal personality.

She sighed. "I did. I always have. Very much like my mother, I kept a lot of myself hidden from the world..."

"Like what?" Courage was forming from my confusion and anger.

She sighed as she tucked her bangs behind her ears. "I wish I could tell you everything... It will do me some good to confide and you do have the right to know... Most of it anyway and there are things you have the right to know but I cannot."

"Then tell me what you can." I demanded.

"Very well..." The scenery changed from the infinite darkness to a court yard. Nozomi sat down gracefully a bench. She gestured for me to sit down beside her, she didn't look at me as I did so. "To be honest I do not know where to start."

"Well, why does Sasuke hate you? I guess that would be a good place to start."

"That is not a simple question as you think." Nozomi sighed. "But very well, I did say I would tell what I am allowed to say... From the day I was born to the day I died I had visions of the future."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not want to worry you."

"Worry me?"

"The Jikan No Mirage is the most terrible Kekkei Genkai anyone could have." Nozomi gripped her dress tightly.

"Mirage of Time?"

"It enables the possessor to see into the future, the past and see what is going on in other places at present."

"Blank Out..."

"Yes..." Nozomi nodded. "I have no control over when I can see into the future, I have some control over when I can see into the past and complete control over viewing the present. Reading another's mind, seeing their memories are amongst the other things I have some control over."

"And how is that terrible?"

Nozomi looked at me in disbelief. "It is horrible because so much of my life was ruined for me. I saw what I was going to get for Christmas when I was little. That ruined ever Christmas for me. I saw when and how most of our classmates are going to die. I saw I could never belong in Konohagakure. I saw one of my Genin die, leading to my death to prevent it. I have seen over a hundred different apocalypses. I am forced to the memories of anyone's eyes I meet. I see the terrible things they saw! It is only curse!"

"It sounds like it has it's draw backs but it has had its uses over the years."

"I shall put it to you this way, even Lord Orochimaru knows not to mess with it!"

"You still could have told me. I could have helped you."

"I did not want to burden you. No one knew of my powers. _I_ even was not sure of why I saw what I did until towards the end of my life."

"So what does this have to do with Sasuke hating you?"

Nozomi laughed sadly. "A few weeks before the Uchiha Massacre... I foresaw it... And I did nothing to stop it."

I was speechless.

"I saw no matter what I did nothing would stop it. I warned Sasuke not to go home that day and when the day came... He figured out that I knew and..."

"But he never showed any signs of-"

"He hid his hate well. Sasuke waited for the perfect time to strike, and he got what he had been craving for years. Revenge. His original plan was to kill me but he figured out for a female there is something worse than death."

"I see..." I glanced at her. "Nozomi."

"Yes?"

"Why did you have to go to Oto? We should have been able to win."

"I thought you had forgotten about that." Nozomi laughed sadly. "I am afraid that is one of the things I cannot tell you. In full detail anyway. I shall tell you this. I did interfere with that battle. When I healed their wounds I blocked their Chakra paths. I covered it by warning them that they were not completely healed so..."

"So no one noticed... You deceived us... All of us!"

"I had no choice."

"Why? Was it a vision that influenced your... Your..."

"Actions?" _I was going to say 'deception' _" No. It was something even more influential." Nozomi laughed forlornly.

"What?" _What could make her do something like betraying the Alliance?_

"I do not you think you would understand... Not yet anyway." Nozomi gave a genuine smile.

I didn't want to look at her. "We all made a promise to each other... Okay, so Neji still had some crap he had to sort out but he got over it... But.. You..." My breathing was getting heavier with each word.

"I did what I had to do. That is all I have ever done. Speaking of which..." Before I could even drink in what Nozomi had said she had struck me.

"Why...?" I couldn't move. Pain was searing through my body like it had when my Seal was activated.

"Shikamaya, I don't have much time now before you wake up. But please do listen to me. You are doing so well as head of the Alliance and when Naruto returns from his training he will take over as the head of Konoha's portion of the Alliance. BUT, you will still be the head of the entire Alliance. Naruto, Gaara, Natsumi, Sumaru... They will all answer to you. The Celestial Alliance shall push and pull the tides of the world. The Celestial Alliance will bring about a new dawn in our world. The Stars are numerous and follow the Moons, but all follow the Sun." Her voice faded but at the same time grew stronger as she spoke.

"What... What are you saying? Celestial Alliance? Who are they?"

"That is for you to find out on your own." Nozomi smiled as she faded. "I will speak with you again as soon as I can... Maybe by then you will have figured out the knowledge I have given you. One of the few visions that have not cursed me... And Shikamaya... Come in contact with your mother as soon as you can!"

Danzo's POV

_Tsunade's gone... Her two little stooge, traitorous friends have gone with her... Jiraiya, the Nine Tails and the annoying Senju brat have left for two years.. Kushina deserted. The eldest Senju brat dead... It is time for a strong leader to assume command..._

"Fu... Torune... Delay _Lady Hokage _and her traitorous right hands' return as long as you can... By taking them out of the picture for now, seizing control of Konoha will be a far easier task..."

_That pathetical Will... That wretched tree whose seed was planted by Hashirama has become weak and is taking the village down with it... The leaves of the new generations are what keeps the tree alive. But when the leaves are draught and the trunk is rotten the tree must be hewed down. I will rise and obliterate all weakness from the village..._

_Two of the Senju Brats are out of the picture, though one only temporarily... But the remaining... Shikamaya... That annoying little girl... No one ever would see such a lazy girl as a threat... _

_Nozomi was the ring leader; charismatic, unafraid to say what was on her mind, pretended to have no self-confidence to appear humble... Naruto gifted with the ability to inspire and to get people to follow him, to let him lead them... Shikamaya, she is and always by far the most dangerous of the three... Gifted with the Nara brilliance and with the deceiving lazy nature, by mere chance given the Senju ability to lead, observant of everything... No one could see it but she was the true leader of the Senju Brats..._

_Nozomi kept Naruto in line. But who kept Nozomi going? Who kept a closer eye on the Council? Who stayed mute and on the sidelines? Who learned by her cousins' trials and errors? Who was the most intelligent of the three? Who never lost her temper? WHO WAS CLEVER ENOUGH TO KEEP FROM EVERYONE'S WATCHFUL EYES?_

_Yes... She has always been the biggest pain in my side... Greater so than the prankster and brash Naruto. More so to the rash and intolerant Nozomi... The illusionary, intellectual, Shikamaya..._

_The Alliance of the Crescent Moon is the very contradictory of what a Shinobi should be... The Alliance of the Crescent Moon must not be allowed to push and pull the tides of this world... And to stop the Moon from shedding its light... You must first put out the bright Sun..._

General POV

How similar but at same time different are Root-ANBU and the Alliance of the Crescent Moon? Both are unofficial groups inside Konoha ruled by capable leaders but have different styles of headship. One is based on comrades and mutual understanding. The other in orders, blind faith and silence oaths. How can these to so very comparable but yet different organizations exist so closely without conflict? It is quite simple... They do not.


	133. Book Four Chap 36

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer: Return to The Land of Whirlpool!

* * *

Kushina's POV

My eyes gazed upon what remained of the Land of Whirlpool. Only a small portion of the main island, Aoijima, remained.

"So, this is what remains of the once great Land of Whirlpools..." Kitsune commented sadly as my son and I dismounted.

"Whoa... What happened?" Naruto asked.

"What happened?" Kitsune scoffed. "Humans happened, that's what! Foolish... Arrogant... Power _flows_! It must not be forced! When forced it boils over to the point where it gets out of control! Power-!"

"Kitsune... I think you're confusing him." I cut Kitsune off in the middle of his rant. I had heard it all before. Humans take more than they should have, blah, blah, blah. Power is a life force all its own, yada, yada, yada. But he was right never the less.

"Okay..." Naruto stared at Kitsune and me. "Why are we here anyway? To just look at a bunch of stupid ruins?"

I whacked him upside his head in anger.

"What was that for?" Naruto whined holding his head.

"This is what remains of the Land of Whirlpool! Show some respect!" I snapped.

"The what?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Told you the runt never paid attention in school." Kitsune muttered.

I sighed in annoyance. "I was born here."

"Really?" Naruto looked around. "What a place to grow up."

"It didn't always look like this runt. It used to be quite a well off place at one time, actually..." Kitsune sounded like he was getting lost in memory. "But then-"

"Yes, Kitsune. I know. Humans got greedy." I sighed.

Naruto looked like he was having trouble comprehending.

_How in the world are we going to get him to understand something like this in less than twenty-four hours?_

"I think-"

"Kitsune if this is your 'Humans and Power' speech again-"

"I was going to say I think we should start small. With Shimakaze Isle for instance. Or what's left of it anyway..."

I nodded and we mounted Kitsune again. We raced through what was left of Uzushiogakure. From what I could see of the passing blur not even an eighth of Aoijima was left and a quarter of the Village was gone. We were through the steep hills and back onto open water again in less than ten seconds thanks to Kitsune's astounding speed. Before I could blink we were on Shimakaze Isle.

My heart fell to my feet as I saw all that remained of the Shimakaze Isle. The once towering archway was now a crumbled ruin. Most of Shimakaze Isle wasn't even there, just a few hills protruding out of shallow waters, the devastated homes that were once the size of small manors now resembled shacks.

"What... What is this place...?" Naruto asked.

"This is the old Uzumaki Compound." I said. "I was a little kid last time I was here."

"Wow... This is cool and all but..." Naruto looked up at me in confusion. "Why are you guys telling me all this and why are we here?"

"A proper man knows where he wants to go but also he must know where he comes from. You know where you want to go. To not only follow your in father's, grandmother's, great-great-grandfather' and great-great-granduncle's footsteps, but to also surpass them. To become the greatest Hokage ever but you must know what are your origins. To fully master the power provided by Kitsune you must obtain this. Listen to me Naruto, I will give you this knowledge. This is my gift to you and hopefully the most useful one."

It looked like things were finally starting to sink into his thick skull. I sighed.

_Kitsune, this was your idea so how's about a little help here? I have no idea where to start! The origin of the Clan? How we got stuck with a crabby fur ball like you? Help. Me. Out!_

_Fine- _Kitsune

"Come on. If I'm right the Sanctuary should still be intact."

"Sanctuary?" This confused even me.

Kitsune chuckled. "That's right. You were too young to remember." Kitsune flicked his tails as he walked away.

Naruto looked at me and we both shrugged.

_It seems Naruto's not the only one who is going to learn something today..._

"Man... Is there anything left in this place?" Naruto asked.

"If you were listening, Runt, you would have heard me say that the Sanctuary should still be intact. I'll be damned if it is in rubble. Considering where it is anyway."

"Where is it?" I pressed.

"Underground. Deep underground"

"Hey Fur Ball, notice what we're walking on?" Naruto asked annoyed

"Water."

"Right and what's left of the land here was never very high above sea level. Right?"

"Yep."

"So... How in the heck is this Sanctuary deep underground?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kitsune chuckled. "Runt, you really do have a lot to learn about not only your Clan but geography as well."

"Huh?"

"He means underwater caves." I told my thick headed son.

"Too bad you didn't get your mother and father's brains, Runt." Kitsune chuckled.

"Actually, I just remember playing in them before I moved to Konoha..." I rubbed the back of my head, blushing.

"Even so." Kitsune said.

"Wow, there must have been a lot of us." Naruto said looking around at the many devastated buildings.

"That there were, Runt." Kitsune said. "At the peak of their power they were the largest Clan in the world, but that soon changed."

"So... How many members are we talking about? That are left?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, Runt." Kitsune thought a moment. "There's Tsunade by her grandmother Mito, who was my Jinchuriki before your mother and you. You, Nozomi and your mother, obviously. About ten of them escaped to Shizuka Na Jikan No Yama. As far as I know that it all that have survived. Well, I'm pretty sure I met another one once but I'm not completely sure, don't even know it he's still alive." Kitsune shrugged as he disappeared into the brush.

"Uh... Kitsune?" I asked.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Kitsune poked his head out of the brush then darted back in.

"We have to climb down a fox hole?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Duh." Kitsune said as the tips of his tails disappeared into the hole.

Naruto and I followed him on our hands and knees only to realize that it was unnecessary. The fox hole had immediately opened into a large cavern.

"Cool.." Naruto's voice echoed around the cave.

"Come on." Kitsune's voice echoed as we squeezed down a narrow passageway.

"I never knew the caves were this big..." I whispered, amazingly my voice still reverberated off the cave walls.

"You have no idea." Kitsune's chuckle bounced off the walls in an eerie way.

Naruto and I gasped when the tight tunnel opened into an enormous grotto.

"Naruto... Kushina... Welcome to your Clan's most hallowed place. Welcome to the Sanctuary of the Whirling Tides."


	134. Book Four Chap 37

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer: History 1

* * *

Kushina's POV

The glowing gemstone idols reflected the water and the water mirrored the gems. From the depths of the gently swirling water and eerie yet peaceful light gave the Sanctuary a mystical feel. Kitsune, my son and I seemed as iridescent as the statues in the enormous cavern.

I had no control over my body as I walked up to the crystal pool. "What is this place? I feel... I feel like I've been here before..."

"Yeah... So do I..." Naruto stood beside me.

"That is natural." Kitsune said. "This is where my past Transfers were done. My Jinchuriki are born here, they die here. In the very pool before you." Naruto stared at the pool. "Something the matter, Runt?"

"Why do there have to be Jinchuriki? I mean... Their lives are decided for them, that they will be hated, when they die, that they even become... It's not fair..."

Kitsune sighed. "Things weren't always like this, Runt. If you would have been born in one of the previous two millennia your life would be nothing like it is now. You would have been treated like any other kid. Well... Not exactly any other. Harder training and a lot more respect." Kitsune chuckled. "Those were the days... The lands were at peace... The people got a long. For the most part. There were a few quarrels and a few people trying to take over the world but that's what the Clans were for. They kept each other from getting to power hungry and killed those who were stirring up trouble for the world."

"What was the first Clan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Runt, that is actually a good place to begin. The first Clan... Was the Senchiha Clan. Founded by the Sage and Healer. Two large wealthy families combined to make one with the union of man and woman. Nobuyuki and Lady Reiki trained their families in the ways of the True Shinobi."

"True Shinobi?" I asked.

"Yes. To lie your own life before the people of the land and say 'I am your protector. I am a life who has willingly chosen to take a path that could lead to my death. I will follow my heart and instincts to protect you. I will cooperate with other Clans to keep peace..." Kitsune paused.

"I will kill those who threaten you but not without trying to prevent bloodshed. Understand, sympathize, and care for your enemy. My kindness could one day be returned, but reject my compassion twice and your life will be the cost." Kitsune continued.

"To you, my Clan, the people and the Daimyo; I lay my life. I am a weapon with heart, mind, soul, dignity, honor, compassion, free will and strength."

"Wow... Is that what it means to be a True Shinobi?" Naruto asked gazing around at the statues.

"Back in the day... Yes. But any more a True Shinobi is nothing but a killing machine. People have lost sight of what is truly important. Good for nothing... Power hungry..."

"Kitsune..." I shot kunai at him with my eyes.

"Anyway..." Kitsune gulped. "The Senchiha's founded the ways of the Shinobi and taught other Clans, wealthy or poor, it did not matter. Some Clans had abilities others did not. Such as the Nara Clan could control shadows, the Gyokukokoro Clan could turn their chakra into priceless gems and crystals and the Korihana Clan can shape and create their own ice."

"And that woman, Guren..." I said slowly.

"She is one of the few survivors of the Gyokukokoro Clan, yes. Actually her the Gyokukokoro Clan and the Uzumaki Clan were close. As you can clearly see around you." Kitsune nodded to the statues around us.

"Cool..." Naruto grinned.

"Yes, it is." Kitsune said. "But we are getting somewhat off topic."

"Sorry..." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

Kitsune just shrugged. "The Uzumaki Clan was nearly wiped out by disease about three years after Lady Reiki's birth. With the Clan crumbling around them they had arranged a matrimony between her and the Senchiha heir."

"Looks like that worked out then!" Naruto said rather loudly as he folded his arms.

"Not necessarily, Runt..." Kitsune chuckled. "She was arranged to marry Nobuyuki's eldest brother, Naoki."

"So how did-?"

"Naoki died. No one knows how. So Reiki married Nobuyuki instead."

"Well, things worked out in the end I guess." I said.

Kitsune chuckled. "Lady Reiki _hated_ Nobuyuki. Their relationship growing up was Tsunade's and Jiraiya's to a whole new extreme. Again no one knows what changed her mind about him. Just glad she did." Kitsune shook his head for what seemed like the thousandth time today. "Anyway, the Uzumaki Clan was revived through the younger son of Hashirama the First. Ironically _his_ name was Naruto..."

"Really... How strange..." I eyed Kitsune up. "You and Sumi wouldn't have anything to do with that would you? Like saying the name to the Hokage Hashirama and Mito who then would have mentioned it to Jiraiya at some point?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We might have done something along those lines..." Kitsune chuckled. "I always did like that redhead... Much like our Naruto here." He nodded to my son, who was still processing everything.

"And Hashirama the First's eldest son..."

"Was the heir to the Senju branch, yes. The two brothers were always close, thus why the Uzumaki and Senju branch remained close throughout the millennia. The elder son got Sumi as she is my older sister and Naruto the First got me. Simple as that." Kitsune gazed around the Sanctuary with a peculiar expression. "That was about the time when we were split up come to think of it..."

"What do you mean? How could they split you up like that?" Naruto asked.

"It was a prophesy Lady Reiki had long before Nobuyuki died...

_'The Clan's shall leave the Valley they call home._

_They shall disperse amongst the known world,_

_Create cities that are meant to protect,_

_The Five Great Villages will be of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. _

_The Quintuplets shall feud three times before they are joined by their little sister._

_She is of Energy, _

_She is born only a matter of months before the war but is the strongest of the Six. _

_The Fourth Feud will not be between the Six Siblings but against a jealous other, one that always cries from a red cloud and feels great sorrow. _

_That war will be the last Great Feud between the Six Siblings for two millennium._

_It could be the last Feud for there will be no survivors or... _

_The Brother of Fire, The Sister of Water, The Brother of Earth, Sister of Wind, and The Brother of Lightning have the Keystone to their family. _

_The Little Sister will keep the balance between them. But there are enemies that they know not exist...'_

"The Little Sister of Energy..." I whispered. "Minako... She mentioned that once..."

"It doesn't surprise me. No one is supposed to know of the prophesy besides Jikans, Clan Heads and the Tails. But things like this tend to leak." Kitsune said. "My siblings and I were distributed amongst certain Clans as they scattered themselves across the continent. It was long time after the Great Migrations that the Villages were founded. The Clans had so much trust in Lady Reiki that they were all willing to leave The Valley of the Moon and Sun, their home. Just for the sake of some prophesy."

* * *

Okay! sorry it's been so long... FORGIVE ME! I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOU LOYAL READERS! *bawls* things haven't been flowing lately... sorry.. i'll update ASAP!

WAL

FW17


	135. Book Four Chap 38

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer: The Uzumaki Clan's Dark Secret

* * *

Kushina's POV

"The Clans gave up a lot..." Naruto muttered gazing around the cavern. "And for what? A stupid prophesy..."

"Naruto, it was something they were all willing to do." I said but I couldn't help but agree with him.

"But I thought you guys weren't split up until _after_ the Villages were formed." Naruto asked squinting.

Kitsune chuckled. "You are paying attention. Good. We only escorted the Clans to where they were heading, after they were all settled we returned to the Senju Clan. But after a while we all started to go on our little adventures, visit the Clans, you get the idea. After a while civilians became afraid of us so we had to remain with the Senju Clan at all times. But each of us had developed bonds with other Clans so Hashirama, the Hokage Hashirama, felt it was best to let us reside with them when the Villages were formed. He thought it would strengthen the relationships that had faded over the millennia."

"I don't get it..." Naruto said folding his arms. "If the Clans were so close to the Tails then why...?"

Kitsune shook his head. "Civilians, Runt. Civilians. After we had not returned for so long the civilians point of view had entered the Clans and the fact that my siblings and I were more than just monsters was forgotten. Everything fell apart... There is no other explanation. I know it does not make much sense but that's the way it is. Like it or not. The civilians were afraid of what they did not understand. So everything fell apart..."

Naruto and I were shocked into silence.

Kitsune sighed. "So let's see... We covered the origin of clan, the relationship with Senju, how I wound up in the possession with the Uzumaki Clan... What else...?"

"I think all that is left is what happened." I said sadly.

"Aaaaaahhh... There..." Kitsune muttered. "Greed. Simple as that."

"You keep saying greed and a bunch of stuff about power..." Naruto muttered. "What the heck do you mean by that you crazy fox! What were they so greedy about!"

Kitsune sighed reluctantly. "Raw Energy."

"You mean what Nozomi and the Sage use?" I asked.

"Yep. The Uzumaki's were fascinated about it ever since the Sage died. From the day of his death until the demise of the Clan they worked on it. They thought it had something to do with Sumi and the Seal the Sage used."

"Were they right?" I asked.

"Of course. That is Sumi's power, each of us has one. Sumi has Raw Energy, Kuro is Light, I'm Chakra, Shukaku is Sand, Cho is Wind and Acid... You get the idea. But there is a reason why my younger siblings, Kuro and I have had hundreds while Sumi has only had three Jinchuriki... That survived the Sealing anyway..."

"Survived?" I felt sick to my stomach as the single word left my lips.

"Raw Energy is extremely hard to control, if you do not know how to control it from birth the second Sumi is Sealed it kills the infant. Hashirama and Nozomi were the only ones to survive..."

"S-so how come no one besides the Senju and Uzumaki Clan knew about Sumi when she was successfully Sealed in Shodia Hokage? Sumi should have come to light when-"

Hashirama could control it to the point where it would not kill him but he just could not use it." Kitsune cut me off. "Nozomi could do both, but it did contribute to her multiple comas."

"In other words the Seal is not perfected yet, right?" Naruto guessed.

"No, Runt, it is not. But like I was saying Sumi's power is not easily controlled and used. Countless infants were killed before Sumi put her paw down and said enough. She had insisted long before then that the Sealings should cease but the Senju's insisted they keep trying. Over time they saw Sumi was right, it just was not worth it. And so Sumi faded into barely a memory, passed down from Clan Head to Clan Head throughout the generations. The Uzumaki's kept the secrete well but they did not respect Sumi's demand and never stopped researching and developing new Seals. Eventually they foraged one that would work. Upon telling the Senju Clan Head what they had discovered they searched for twenty years before they found a suitable infant, one that could_ possibly_ handle Sumi's power. Thus, Sumi was Sealed into Hashirama, but he could not use her power without going feral. So the Uzumaki's developed another plan..."

"Another plan? What do you mean?" I was terrified now. Apparently Minako was not the only one with secrets, my Clan had them too...

"When Mito was born I was Sealed within her, I knew nothing of the Uzumaki's _plan _at the time, for me it was just another Transfer, another Jinchuriki. They chose Mito for two reasons. On, Mito's Chakra was special... It was strong but Mito, at _birth _could easily control such a Chakra. Two... She was female. You see... They wanted Sumi's power for themselves..."

"What...?" My stomach was whirling like the tides above the undersea caverns. Violently churning, just like my mind.

"Mito and Hashirama were arranged to be wed once Sumi and I were Sealed. Neither of them had a choice, luckily for Mito and Hashirama they were meant to be arranged marriage or not. But... Neither of them knew until they found out Mito was pregnant with Lady Tsunade's father. They were an arranged marriage because of Mito's immense Chakra control as well as the fact her Chakra was naturally special without me but with me added to the mix it was made even more so. And with Sumi Sealed within Hashirama they figured if a child could not be _naturally _born to control Sumi then they would _engineer _one to be so. Tsunade's father was an average Shinobi, nothing special, there was no way he could handle Sumi. Tsunade was highly considered but in the end they decided against it. Nawaki, the same was Tsunade. Minato and Minako... Hashirama was already slightly ashamed that they were born under the conditions that they were, although they were prime candidates. As Hashirama neared the end of his life he entrusted the knowledge of the plan to Minako, who guarded it with her life. With her Jikan she foresaw that her daughter could control and use Sumi's power but she also foresaw a premature death. Thus, an even more elaborate plan was designed."

"Kitsune... I'll take over from here..."

* * *

Okay! sorry it's been so long... FORGIVE ME! I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOU LOYAL READERS! *bawls* things haven't been flowing lately... sorry.. i'll update ASAP!

WAL

FW17


	136. Book Four Chap 39

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer: Tagalongs for an S-rank!

* * *

Neji's POV

"Good luck." Shikamaya told Kiba and I in the dark streets. "I know this is asking a lot from both of you, to just up and leave your Clans in the dead of night like this."

"Our duty is to our Clans, and our Clans' loyalty should be to the Village." I reasoned, though in the back of my mind I was unsure of how this would play out with my uncle. I have a hunch this might result in the use of my Caged Bird Seal when I came back, unless Hinata and or Hanabi could convince him otherwise.

As we turned to leave I couldn't help but notice the dull look in Shikamaya's eyes. It was not the usual bored, dull Nara Clan look but a dull, confused and defeated look. It reminded me of Hinata a little bit, but not exactly the same. Hinata was just timid, afraid, and just plain lack of self-confidence. But Shikamaya on the other hand just looked afraid and seemed like she was doubting herself.

"Kiba..."

"Yeah?"

"One, keep your voice down. Two, have you noticed anything different about Shikamaya since yesterday?"

"Other than the fact that she seems a bit more worried than usual, not really. I mean, who isn't worried about what's going on? Why?"

"No reason." I said calmly causing Kiba to shrug in response.

"You do know we are being followed, right?" Kiba asked, for once keeping his voice down. I nodded. "Smells like Hyuga to me and Akamaru."

_I'm dead._

"Alright come on out." I said calmly despite the fact that I was having trouble controlling my heart rate.

"Yeah, we know you're there!" Kiba all but yelled.

But who stepped out from the alleyway could not have surprised me more.

"Hanabi? What are you doing here?"

"I got up to get some water when I saw you sneak out." She said clutching the strap of her backpack. She looked down for a moment before meeting our eyes in the moon light. "Why are you leaving in the dead of night like this? It's not a mission from Lady Tsunade, is it?"

"What's it to you pipsqueak? You haven't even graduated the Academy yet. So why don't you go home and play with your dolls?" Kiba taunted. _Bad move._

Hanabi moved like a flash as she attempted to strike Kiba. I grabbed her arm at the last second, leaving her shocked. "Ordinarily I'd let you do it Hanabi, but I need him for my mission."

With that Hanabi yanked her arm from my grasp. "Where are you going?"

"That is none of your business."

She squinted at us in annoyance. "You wouldn't want me to tell my dad would you?"

"Oooh... She got you there." Kiba taunted."

"And I'm sure your mother would be thrilled that you're sneaking out in the dead of night to go on some mission that was not given to you by you Clan or Hokage. It can't have been given to you by Lady Tsunade as she is AWAL." Hanabi's cunning eyes glowed like moon stones as she returned his taunt.

"Why I oughta...!" Kiba looked ready to lunge at my little cousin.

"Okay, knock it off you two." I said as I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Look, Hanabi, this is really none of your business. So, why don't you just go home and go back to bed." I said turning to leave.

"I wanna know..."

"Look brat, we're not going to tell you what we're-"

"That's not what I meant!" Hanabi snapped, cutting Kiba off. "I wanna know why this club of yours is so important to you. Ever since Hinata joined, she's grown so much stronger in both strength and confidence. And you Neji... Well, you've just changed... If this club is important enough to you two that you would change so much then... I wanna know!"

I stared at my cousin as she gazed up at me with determination. "Very well..."

"Wh-what? Neji, Shikamaya will have our heads mounted to the wall-!"

"If she wants to learn, then why not? She's not lying about wanting to know." I cut off Kiba's panicky rant and turned to my youngest cousin. "If you cause any trouble for us you'll be going home by yourself and if we run into trouble you hide. Understood?" Hanabi nodded. "Alright then let's go."

Kiba and Akamaru's jaws were hanging open as we walked through the dark streets. Kiba kept muttering about how annoying it was going to be having a pipsqueak like Hanabi along.

"Don't forget you were like her not too long ago." I reminded him, being careful to keep my voice down as Hanabi was following behind us.

"Yeah, well... I get that she's your cousin and all but come on. This isn't a daycare center ya know."

"I know but the experience will be good for her. After all as far as we know this should be a fairly simple mission. Bring back the Lady Tsunade and two council members. Unless someone else is tailing them this shouldn't be too hard."

"And speaking of tailing..."

"I know." I sighed in annoyance. "Hanabi did you invite any of your classmates?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe..." Hanabi said looked away.

"How many...?" I asked, barely keeping myself from face-palming.

"Just five..." She said as if it made a difference.

"Well, tell them to come out." I said tiredly.

I recognized three of the kids that stepped from the shadows or from behind concealing cloths. I knew the one was Konohamaru and the other two were always hanging around with him, but their names escape me. As for the other two kids I had no idea at as to who they were.

"Great! Now we got caught! You shouldn't have been breathing through your mouth Udon!" Konohamaru practically yelled.

"Well, I can't help it." Udon sniffed as some snot dripped from his nose.

The Academy students, Hanabi included, started pointing fingers at each other, blaming this person or that person for getting caught. One girl however, looked like she was trying to break things up but was having no success.

"What's your name?" I asked the pink hatted girl.

She pulled her eyes away from her fighting friends, gulping as she met my eyes. "Futaba." She gave a quick respectful bow. "I'm sorry we followed you... We just..."

"I understand." I said nodding. "But we are not a daycare center as Kiba said earlier." I said raising my voice, seeing to it that the feuding children heard me. They silenced their bickering as they gazed at us, looking ashamed. "Look, if it was only Hanabi that would be another story but-"

"You know why don't you take them with you?" The second we all looked up to the roof tops Shikamaya had already landed in front of us. "It would be good experience for all of you. After all they are the future Shinobi of Konohagakure and you both plan of being Senseis someday, correct?"

"How did you know that?" I asked flustered.

"Hinata might have mentioned it." She smirked as she motioned for me and Kiba to come into the alleyway with her.

Once in the darkness and seclusion of the alley Shikamaya became deadly serious. "Look, this is a really important issue that the Council is not bothering to do anything about. So-"

"Exactly." I said quietly, making sure we were not overheard. "So why are we going to have them tag along?"

Shikamaya sighed smiling. "They need to feel involved. And do not forget a few things. One, Konohamaru was the Third's grandson so things like this are important to him, more so than to many others. Two, like I said earlier it will be good experience for all of you. Three..." Shikamaya leaned so close to me out noses were barely touching. "Do _not._ Forget. _Who_. _You._ Are. Talking. To." Her glare was just as frightening as Nozomi's.

I nodded, struggling to guise my fear of the normally easy going girl. "Understood."

Shikamaya lead us out of the dark alley. "Alright, you kids are on board with this mission. Remember, this is not an official mission given by the Village Hidden in the Leaves but you are doing this on your own free will. We did not force you, you came willingly despite whatever the consequences maybe."

"We understand..." "You got it!" "You can count on us!" "Got it." "No problem!" Futaba just nodded.

"Alright then..." Shikamaya eyed us all up carefully. "We will run this like an ordinary mission. Three students to a teacher. Kiba, you take Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon. Neji you take Futaba, Koji and Hanabi. You Academy students are to treat Kiba and Neji like they are your Senseis."

"Like when we eventually graduate?" Futaba asked adjusting her hat as it had fallen over her brown eyes.

"That is correct. You will refer to them as Kiba and Neji Sensei. If they say jump you say 'How high?' If they tell you to run you run. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." The six children saluted Shikamaya with a bow.

"Just one question." Koji asked.

"Yes?" Shikamaya raised a light blue eyebrow.

"Do we call Kiba's dog Sensei as well?"

I twitched my eye in annoyance. _Great. I got stuck with this kid?_

"As a matter of fact yes." Shikamaya smirked. "Your Senseis will fill you in on your mission once you are out of the Village. Any more questions, relevant or not?"

Futaba raised her hand shyly. "What rank would this be if it was an official mission?"

Shikamaya looked up to the glittering heavens in thought. "Well... Based on how important this mission is... I'd say S-rank. Anything else?" No one said a word as we all shook our heads. "Alright then... Dismissed."

The looks on the Academy students varied as we snuck out of the Village undetected. Fear, confidence, eagerness, calmness, determination and uncertainty lingered on all of their faces. I question Shikamaya's decision on letting these underlings accompany us on such an important mission but quite frankly like Lady Tsunade and Nozomi she scares me. Not that I let the two cousins know it.

But I still couldn't help but notice as we had turned to leave the authority Shikamaya had held in the presence of the children instantly left her and was replaced with confusion and pain.

"Alright, kids!" Kiba practically yelled once we had ran a few miles. "Here's the mission!"


	137. Book Four Chap 40

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer:

* * *

Neji's POV

"We should stop for the night."

"Why? We can cover a few more miles before dawn." Kiba objected, thankfully not too loudly.

"We can but not them." I gestured toward the six Academy students.

"We can keep g-" A huge yawn cut off Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru if we get too tired we will not be able to perform well on this mission." Futaba said rubbing her eye. "We need to stop."

"Right then. Let's set up camp." I said turning to the six exhausted students. "Where would be a good place to set up camp?"

The six children glanced at each other, I knew the looks on their faces quite well. 'I think I know the answer but I don't want to look stupid if I'm wrong' 'I know the answer but...'

Finally Futaba raised her hand slowly, I nodded to her encouragingly. "Somewhere with plenty of cover, won't get soaked if it rains, easy to survey the surrounding area..."

"That is correct." I nodded as she pulled her hat down over her eyes sheepishly.

Kiba wasn't about to be outdone by me in from of his students. "Can anyone find a good spot like that from where we are standing?"

Koji, Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon glanced around the surrounding region, while Hanabi had a 'you have got to be kidding me expression' and Futaba was looking down with her hat pulled over her face shyly.

Hanabi sighed in annoyance. "Where we are standing."

I fought back a smirk of pride, but Kiba still picked up on it. "We'll take the first watch. You kids get some sleep." I said.

"Yes." They chorused, jumping at the word.

"Don't get so smug, Neji." Kiba said grinning. "A squad is only as strong as the weakest member."

"If you think I'm going to let Koji fall behind you are sadly mistaken."

"Same goes for my three."

_This is getting even more interesting than I thought..._

All was quiet in the latest hours of the night or was it the earliest hours of the morning. It was too dark to tell. No matter how peaceful and calm things seemed there are many things that are keeping me on edge. The importance of this mission. The consequences I could receive from my uncle or from the Village Council for technically going AWOL. For not only allowing my youngest cousin to come but five other Academy students get involved. But what was bothering me most was where we were...

The route the Elders and the mysterious other had led us deep into the Land of Sound...

"Kiba... Do you sense someone...?"

"Yeah... I smell her..."

"Her?"

"Yeah she's wearing a perfume... Very nice one actually... Flowery but with a hint of morning dew..." I felt my eye twitch in annoyance before he got back into focus. "She's powerful, whoever she is... Without a doubt an Otogakure Kunoichi. We are on their land after all..." I nodded my agreement as Akamaru whined.

I nodded, activating my Byakugan. I due to her immense Chakra I found Kunoichi very easily. But... She wasn't even traveling toward us... She was just... Standing there looking extremely bored...

"So...?" Kiba asked pointedly.

"She's definitely powerful, the Chakra emitting from her is stronger that the one that the Crystal User gave off..."

"Her name is Guren, you brat. Get it right." The instant the feminine voice hit my ears the scenery changed from the forest to infinite blackness.

"Neji Sensei, what's going on?" Futaba's frightened voice came from somewhere in the darkness.

"Sensei?" The voice came again. At that moment we were returned to the forest scene.

_Is this a Genjutsu still? She's stronger than I thought if she can fool my Byakugan._

"Are you not a little young to be Senseis?" I whipped around to strike whomever she was with the Gentle Fist. Time seemed to stand still as she easily grabbed my wrist.

I raised my eyes to meet hers but I found myself unable to linger on them. My eyes traveled over her face, drinking in every detail. Her dark eyes showed boredom yet were somewhat intrigued. The woman's graying brown hair flowed like waves in an ocean as it was gently pushed by the winter breeze. Her face was weathered from a long life as a Kunoichi though she only looked about middle age. Her lips parted to speak but instead she kicked her leg back to pin Kiba up against a tree behind her.

"AKAMARU GET THE KI-"

"There is no need for that." The woman spoke placing her geta-ed foot back on the ground but did not loosen her grip on my wrist. She bent down to inspect my hand, my left hand. "I see... Alliance members, huh? Well... That makes somewhat sense." She chuckled letting go of my hand. "What are you brats doing here anyway? Lady Nozomi is dead, so you have no reason to be here. Unless you are here to see Karin, which I doubt as if you needed to get some word to her you would pass it off to one of the Kusa members then they would relay it to her when she 'checked in' with Kusagakure. Unless of course, this is an emergency. Or perhaps this has nothing to do with the Alliance in which case I would have to kill you or capture you, possibly both. But this does not seem to be the case. So... What _are_ you brats doing here?"

"What's it to you, you old hag?" Kiba asked much too loudly. _Here we go._

"Old hag, huh" The woman scoffed. "Well, I guess I can see how you would get that." The fact that this woman did not take offense to Kiba's comment nearly made me drop my jaw in shock. "For a Kunoichi I have been cursed yet blessed with a long life of forty-seven years... Completely understandable."

"Most woman would not admit to their age..." I said carefully, this woman had the posture of regality, further intriguing my curiosity of her, but I did not forget she is technically an enemy Shinobi.

"Age is wisdom and experience, brat. Why would I be ashamed of it?" A smirk grew upon the Kunoichi's face. "Which apparently you lack. I expected more from the son of Hizashi Hyuga."

Again this woman made me feel a spark of intrigue, but a flash of anger pulsed through me. "My father... You-"

The smirk on her face grew but there was some warmth to it. "Yes, I fought him. Gave me a hell of a fight too. Ended in a draw actually... Quite honestly I do not even know why we fought... Quite strange indeed that I would meet his son how many years later." She bent down to my eye level. "Very strange..."

This woman intrigued me to no end and was quite tempted to let my guard down and trust her for no apparent reason.

"And do not worry about the little brats. I won't hurt them if I do not have to."

"I thought all Otogakure Ninja liked to torture people." Kiba said massaging his sore stomach where she had kicked him.

"Not all of us are like that. Besides, I have a few students of my own. I know what it's like." She said placing her hands on her hips. I noted the shamisen she carried on her back; remembering Tayuya using her flute as a weapon lead me to believe that the instrument was just that. A weapon. "Now I repeat. Why. Are. You brats. On Oto Land?" Her dark eyes lost what little warmth they held and was replaced with a blazing pyre as she reached for her Shamisen. "And it better be good because I have somewhere I would like to be."


	138. Book Four Chap 41

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer: Calliope!

* * *

Neji's POV

The graying-haired woman's eyes burned into my soul like dark flames. I couldn't show that I was afraid of her. Despite the fact that her grip on her Shamisen was growing tighter as the silence grew longer.

I was too petrified of this woman to open my mouth, her immense Chakra seemed to paralyze me. Or perhaps it was the way she carried herself, plenty of pride but not overly prideful, perfect posture, authority poured from every pore in her body... Truly formidable...

"You are lucky I have a set of students about your age or else my patience might have worn by now.." She sighed in aggravation. "Unless you are here to harm my Village, my comrades or the people of my Land I shall not harm you brats." Before I could blink she had Kiba and I pinned to a tree and Akamaru beneath her geta sandal. "Why _are_ you _here_?"

Kiba and I exchanged glances as our air supply was being depleted. Our mission had _nothing_ to do with Otogakure but the trail we were following lead us right through their Land. Suppose that slipped somehow? Suppose one of the kids let it slip that Lady Tsunade was not in Konoha? Suppose Oto attacked again?

"It has nothing to do with Oto." Kiba finally chocked out.

Her eyes seemed to scan the very depths of our conscious and subconscious as I found my face starting to turn blue. "Well, alright then..." She let us go slowly and carefully removed her foot from Akamaru's body. She sighed yet again in annoyance. "Why didn't you brats just say so in the first place?" She raised an eyebrow at us and put her hands on her hips. "Do I have to keep repeating myself or will you just tell me?"

Kiba and I exchanged uneasy glances between ourselves and Futaba. Whom was the only student awake, the others had fallen asleep long before we were caught in Genjutsu and were still sleeping soundly. "What do you think?" I muttered to Kiba.

"Well, Akamaru seems to like her." Kiba pointed at his Ninken who was pawing at the Sound Kunoichi's leg.

She bent down and scratched the pups head. "You've got a good one here." She complimented. "He's going to get a lot bigger, probably large enough for a full grown man to ride on... Most Inuzuka Ninken are..."

"How do you know so much about our Clans?" I asked, my suspicion and uneasiness was returning.

"I've fought a lot of people from a lot of Villages and Clans over the years, brat." She said sitting down by the fire, her back to us. "You tend to pick up a few things. Not to mention the fact that the founder of Oto _was_ from Konoha after all. Also, I _am _from the Original Oto Era."

"Original Oto Era?" Futaba asked pulling her hat over her ears.

"Hm." The woman nodded, warming her hands by the fire. "There are three main Eras of my Village; Original, Dark and Angel. You may as well sit down, no use you brats standing and getting pneumonia."

The three of us sat down cautiously opposite to her. The fire light seemed to cast troubled shadows across her aged and tired face as she gazed into yet beyond the flames. I noted that Akamaru curled up comfortably in her lap and yawned.

"Cute..." She muttered stroking the dog's head. "Well, you asked brat so I'll tell. As I said there are three Eras. Original Oto was when things were just starting out. Heck, Oto was pretty much founded when Lord Orochimaru was still loyal to Konohagakure." She glanced at our shocked expressions and smirked. "Yes, you should be fully aware that there was a time when Lord Orochimaru would have died a thousand times over for Konoha. You should know that if you paid attention in school. Anyway, I am from the Original Era. I was about ten at the time, making Lord Orochimaru about fifteen, if I am not mistaken... Actually... I was one of the first he took in..." A small smile was etched on her weathered face.

"Took in?" Futaba asked intrigued.

"Yeah... You see Otogakure was, and still pretty much is, a giant orphanage. It started with me and about seventeen other children, ages varying from fourteen to infancy. All of us have our sobby-sad-stories about how we were abandoned or how our parents died or how we ran away, you get the basic idea. It was a rather large group of us trying to survive, unfortunately most of us were too young and or weak to work so we were all slowly starving to death. Then along come this boy not much older than Kyana, the eldest of our group, we tried to steal from him. We were desperate, one of ours was dying... We had no idea who he was or that he was even a Shinobi. But when we tried ambush him one of us collapsed from hunger. Back then Lord Orochimaru was nothing like he is now. He... He saved all of our lives..."

This was completely contradicting how I had always pictured Lord Orochimaru, him not heartless?

"He took on extra, high paying, dangerous missions to help feed us. He is an orphan himself, you see, so he knew what it was like to be all alone in the world. He taught us ninjutsu, how to basically survive. According to him he would have killed us, but for some reason that he could not explain at the time he didn't. In the end I guess it paid off for most of us... But one day... He just... snapped..."

"You mean took a one way trip to strange, delusion and psychotic land?" Kiba asked grinning in the fire light.

"Well, that's one way to put it I guess." She chuckled. "He still looked after us but he started coming less and less as time went on. But by that time we could look after ourselves and our numbers had grown from approximately twenty to nearly a hundred. We took in more and more kids as we were able to, not to mention the ones we were having ourselves. We were a family back then. Then one day he came to us and told us we were going to be a real Hidden Village. Naturally we were all overjoyed. But... Once we became Oto the Dark Era really started..." I noticed her wipe a tear from her eye. "If you don't mind the Dark Era is nothing easy for any of us to discuss. But when you think of Oto... That's the Dark Era..."

"What about the Angel Era?" We all turned to see the Academy students were wide awake, it was Hanabi who had spoken.

The older Kunoichi smiled._ Why had she released them from the Genjutsu?_ "We are in it now. Lady Angel, Lady Nozomi... She brought us out of it and we are trying to stay in it and not plunge back into a Second Dark Era..." She returned her gaze to the depths of the pyre. "Now back to our original topic. What the heck are you brats doing in my country? Judging by the fact that there are two Hyugas and an Inuzuka and as both Clans are highly apt at tracking..." She said, sweeping her gaze around the campsite. "It leads me to believe you are searching for someone."

The students, Kiba and I just stared blankly at her, not wanting to give anything away.

She burst out laughing. "If you brats think I cannot figure something like that out with ease you are sadly mistaken. I have more experience than most of you will ever have. I'm not going to pry about who you are tracking so long as it has _nothing _to do with my country."

"You're different..." Hanabi said.

"Oh? How so?" The woman asked.

"You talk about comrades and country and Village. While most other Otogakure Shinobi only care about Lord Orochimaru." Hanabi said a matter of factly.

"Very observant. Most of us from the Original Era are like that, well what's left of us anyway. Most of the Village are starting to think like that as well. Slowly but surely they are starting to realize Lord Orochimaru is only human. Many still look at him like a God, heck I even saw him that way at some point, all of us do. Even Lady Angel herself..."

"I don't believe you!" Konohamaru yelled. "Nozomi-"

"One, show some respect and call her by her appropriate title brat!" Anger filled her onyx eyes were a blaze with fury.

Konohamaru looked ready to wet himself under this woman's spiteful glare. "L-Lady Nozomi..." He glanced at her to make sure he had said it right this time. The Kunoichi nodded, the scorching rage had left her eyes as quickly as it came. "Lady Nozomi would never look at an evil man like that!" Konohamaru said gaining confidence again.

She sighed sadly. "Two, yes she did. I'm not clear on the details but he held the answers to something she desperately craved when no could or would tell her. As she told me in sign language 'he was the preacher who held the sole copy of the bible that she so franticly craved.'"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Udon asked.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. All I know is what she told me. Well, I'm turning in for the night. I may or may not be here when you wake up." She said getting up. "And don't worry, I do not stoop so low as to kill children. Unlike some people of virtually every Village I _do_ have morals."

"Wait a minute!" Koji called out to her.

"What is it brat?" She did not even look at him as she lay out her sleeping bag over the thick snow.

"What's your name?"

She turned her head slowly in our direction. She stared at us for quite some time before her lips parted to answer. "Calliope, Goddess of Heroic Poetry."


	139. Book Four Chap 42

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer: Death Syndrome!

* * *

Neji's POV

The first thing that greeted my open eyes was the cold sting of the winter  
winds. The morning light was blinding as it reflected off the snow on the forest  
floor. The mouthwatering aroma of frying bacon filled the air seemed to have  
awakened the rest of my teammates and their stomachs.

"Morning, brats. Did you sleep well?" Calliope's voice came over the wind.  
"Winter's in The Land of Rice Fields can be bitter cold huh?"

"You can say that again." Konohamaru said through his chattering teeth as he  
wrapped his long scarf around his head.

Calliope smiled. "You just get used to them, being as far north as we are. I  
have lived here all my life so this is nothing to me."

"I-I feel bad for you." Udon stuttered from the chill in the air.

"Why? I have not ever seen a white Christmas that was not white. From what Orochimaru has told us  
you Konoha's rarely ever see one." Calliope's laugh froze like the icicles on  
the branches. She slowly shifted her eyes around the clearing and sighed.  
"Funny..."

"What?" I asked, ready to activate my Byakugan.

"Nothing, never mind." Calliope said turning back to the burning bacon. "You  
kids should get out of this country as fast as you can. Not every Oto Shinobi  
will roll out the welcome mat like I have. In fact, most of my people would have  
killed you on sight."

"Why?" Koji asked blinking away tears that the cold had brought forth.

Calliope sighed. "Well, our Villages are not exactly on great terms now are  
they? First Otogakure invades Konohagakure. Then, Nozomi leaves Konoha for Oto,  
whatever the circumstances may have been. Next, she willingly chose to stay  
even when she had the chance to leave. Also, your Hokage killed Lady Angel. A  
lot of my people want the blood of Konoha for that." She raised her graying  
eyebrows waiting for an answer.

Futaba pulled her hat over her eyes and spoke, "Why?"

"That is a pretty broad question, brat. Be specific."

"Why did Otogakure invade Konoha in the first place? None of this would be  
happening if your Village had just left us alone."

"Humph. I like this brat..." Calliope muttered looking at Futaba out of the  
corner of her eye as she dished out the slightly burnt bacon. "Honestly I have  
no idea. Orders are orders and that is that." Calliope shrugged.

"There must have been some reason." Futaba pressed as she bit into some bacon.

Calliope hesitated. "Well, this is just a theory floating around so I have no  
idea if that is true." She paused as if she was afraid to speak of it. She  
sighed and continued. "Word is around Oto that Orochimaru went there for a few  
reasons. One reason is that he wanted Sasuke, now that is true. Now, this one  
here is just a theory but, others say he went there for Lady Nozomi herself and Sasuke was just a bonus. Not vice versa."

"What?" We all asked simultaneously, except Hanabi who almost chocked on her bacon.

"You heard me right. It is logical if you think about it." Calliope tossed some  
of the more burnt bacon to Akamaru. "Granddaughter of his two former teammates,  
daughter of two of his former students, niece of his Godson, and I am fairly  
certain he knew she was a Jinchuriki. At first glance no one would dream Nozomi  
would go with Orochimaru willingly, but he had something whatever it was that  
she wanted." Calliope glanced around nervously. "Look, I have told you kids  
enough that I could be killed for saying anything. So, you brats best get out of  
her as soon as you finish. Heck, I could be killed for not taking you brats to  
the nearest base right away or for not killing you on the spot."

"So, why didn't you?" I asked.

"Sometimes there are no reasons." She said carefully. "Look, just finish eating  
so you can pack up and I can escort you to the border, so I can get back to  
what I was doing and go home."

Kiba and I glanced at each other while the Academy students looked like they  
were getting whiplash from looking from Kiba, to Calliope, then to me, back to  
Kiba.

"Where are you kids heading anyway? You were on some kind of mission." Calliope  
said melting some snow, to clean the dishes no doubt.

None of us answered, none of us were sure we should answer.

"Look, you brats either tell me where you are going or I will escort your little  
Genin butts back to Konoha where you belong!"

"We cannot tell you that." I said firmly. I knew it would be futile to fight  
her, she would slaughter us like lambs but we could not divulge what was going  
on.

Calliope sighed in annoyance. "Look, I really do not want to kill you brats."  
She actually did appear sorry as she reached for her shamisen. Then a small  
glimmer of hope sparked in her eyes. "Does this have to do with the Alliance of  
the Crescent Moon?" The desperation in her voice was clear; she honestly did not  
wish to harm us.

"Yes." Kiba said, for the first time in his life I think, quietly.

"Thank God..." Calliope breathed a sigh of relief as her hand fell back to her  
side.

"What just happened?" Moegi asked confused.

"You mean you brats do not know?" Calliope asked. "Being in the Alliance is like  
a get out of jail free card in Otogakure. Lady Nozomi and Karin can get away  
with bloody murder because of it."

"Why?" Futaba asked.

"You got me there, brat." Calliope shrugged. "Virtually anything to do with Lady  
Nozomi will get out of trouble with nearly any Otogakure Shinobi. And as for the  
Alliance, well we just do not mess with it."

"How did you know Karin checks in with Kusa?" Futaba asked pulling her hat away  
from her eyes.

Calliope smirked. "Lady Nozomi told me. Don't you worry about Karin, Orochimaru  
thinks she spies for him, the moron." Calliope scoffed. "Orochimaru is a  
brilliant man and normally knows when something is up. But Lady Angel was able to  
pull the wool over his eyes and twist his arm if she wanted something. Now, enough getting sidetracked.  
Where are you heading?" She narrowed her obsidian eyes. "Anything you tell me  
will not be given to Orochimaru or anyone else, I swear on my students'  
lives."

Kiba and I nodded to each other. "We're following a trail."

"Okay then." Calliope said matter-of-factly as she got up. "That will do. Now  
just point me in the direction the trail leads and once it goes beyond the  
border I will leave you and act like nothing happened."

Kiba pointed toward the North-North-West.

"Well, alright then. Heading for Hoshigakure?" Calliope asked as we packed up camp.

"What would make you say that?" I asked carefully?

"Well, Hoshi is in that direction. And there is really nothing in the neighboring Land that is of any importance to Konohagakure." Calliope shrugged as she rolled up her bed mat. "It is the simple process of elimination."

We traveled in silence for a few hours, the entire time Calliope seemed on edge. This Kunoichi intrigued me highly. Although she had explained why, she was just so different that many other Shinobi from many lands I have met or heard of.

"You've left your guard down." Calliope said mildly.

A moment of panic struck me, though I did not reveal it to the others. She was right, basic rule of being a Shinobi; never let your guard down, no matter what.

Calliope smirked. "Don't try to sweat it too much, brat. It happens to the best ever now and then. Besides you are still learning."

"That's not much of an excuse." I said trying to hide my self-anger.

Calliope laughed. "You are a serious one aren't you? None of you are talkers are you?"

"Heh, normally I cannot shut Kiba up. Konohamaru and Koji are normally hyper, but they are unusually subdued."

"Being on important missions normally do that." Calliope said. "When something of great importance is bestowed upon a person they become serious and quiet. A type of pride and self-worth fills their veins and courses through their bodies. And normally the younger you are when these things happen the more the syndrome affects you."

"Syndrome?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah, in Oto we call it, Death Syndrome." Calliope's words filled my veins with ice. My body went numb and the very tips of my hair felt cold.

"Death Syndrome?" I asked barely able to keep a tremor out of my voice.

"It is not as bad as it sounds, really." Calliope said calmly.

"It's not?" Kiba spoke for the first time since breakfast. His voice was slightly hoarse.

"Well, yes and no." Calliope sighed. "We call it Death Syndrome because on missions where people are stricken with it normally die. It normally occurs when Genin experience their first life or death fight, or when someone goes on their first A or S-rank Mission. All of which have a high probability of death. Hence the name, Death Syndrome, quite simple really."

The six Academy Students were exchanging nervous glances amongst each other. It seems Calliope was right, they were experiencing Death Syndrome. I have been on a few important missions before but none with this heavy of a matter before. I guess we all were suffering from it.

"Well I'll be dammed." Calliope said chuckling.

"What?" Futaba asked curiously.

"Either we are tracking the same person or the one I'm tracking is traveling with your target. Or should I say target_s_. Whichever it is."

"You never mentioned you were tracking someone." I said carefully. One wrong word or move with this woman and my teammates and I would be dead before we hit the ground.

"You didn't ask." Calliope said simply. "But since you brought it up I will say. I'm not on an official mission actually. This is just something I heard about and want to see if it is true."

"Heard about what?" Hanabi asked, speaking for the first time today.

"Just one of Orochimaru's new favorites, is all. Now, unless you are tracking her, than it means nothing to you." Calliope said dismissively.

"We told you before this has nothing to do with your Village." Udon said sniffling.

"Well, alright then." Calliope said. "To be honest I just noticed that we were following the same trail." Calliope said laughing.

"You're not much of a tracker are you?" Koji asked snickering.

"Better than you are, brat!" Calliope snapped. "You are right, though. I'm not much of a tracker, never have been, never will be." Calliope sighed in defeat.

Then everything seemed to happen at once in slow motion. Akamaru barked a warning bark. Calliope's pupils dilated in fear. Hanabi and I activated our Byakugan to see what was going on. Moegi screamed. Udon and Koji drew kunai. Futaba pulled out a multitude of throwing stars. Konohamaru froze in terror.

Suddenly, everything went black for a few moments and time resumed its normal flow. Udon, Koji and Futaba stood immobilized in a pose where they had their weapons over their heads, ready to be thrown. Hanabi and I stood in identical stances. Kiba and Akamaru looked like they were about to do a Fang Over Fang. Death Syndrome had us in it's icy grasp.

Calliope stood weakly before Konohamaru, blood seeping out of her chest. The aged Kunoichi fell to her knees, coughing up blood as she pulled them from her breast, sternum and abdomen. "Heh, guess we all let our guard down." She tried to laugh but only coughed up more blood.

"Who's there?" Kiba called.

"K-Kiba… They're Konoha!" Hanabi said frightened. I had never heard her afraid before, I had never seen her tremble in my life.

"You kids remember what we told you before you left? If we said for you to run, you would run? Well, I'm telling you now to run!"

"But-!"

"NOW!" Kiba and I cut off their protests. "GO!"

"You Academy brats better listen to him." Calliope said stumbling slightly as she stood up. "Cowards these two maybe, you Academy brats are no match for them." She said huskily as she pulled a kunai from her stomach. She looked back at us. "Well, go on and get out of here. Your Senseis and I can handle them."

Hanabi raced forward, grabbed Konohamaru by the wrist, and fled with the other children hot on her heals. _We never should have brought them along. This whole thing was a mistake!_

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or Hanika, or Kuanza. And if you are Aithiest then have a nice day.

Okay I know it has been a while but Lazy Syndrome and School Syndrome has kicked in. I'm trying to get out of it now. ^^ Hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was posted at 11:37 Eastern Time, December 24, 2010, Christmas Eve

wal

fw


	140. Book Four Chap 43

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- The Transfer:

* * *

Shikamaya's POV

I just stared at the ceiling, not thinking for once in my life. Nothing was going as I had anticipated. I was always one step ahead of everything. Despite the fact that Nozomi could read minds and see memories, I could always predict how she would act fairly accurately. But now she had thrown something my way that I never could even _fathom _could have happened.

_How could she just do that? Why…? What could corrupt her so much that she would leave willingly? What did she mean that one day I would understand? Nothing could make me understand why she did what she did. She could have cost us all our lives. What single thing could corrupt her mind so?_

_Huh… So much for not thinking about anything… Is that even possible…? For someone… Anyone… To not think? Nozomi could do it. She had to, to Blank Out… But I… I cannot imagine anything _not _going through my mind… _It has always been a bee hive of activity for as long as I can remember… My father called it the Nara Clan Curse.

We were lazy because we used all our energy to keep our minds going. We are cursed to eternally think. To never have a moments rest no matter how much we slept. Our imagination, our logic, our intuition was always going at full force. No stopping it. No taking a moment to just forget…

Our memories are impeccable. We rarely forget anything. Debts we owe or others owe us. The precious first steps or first words our cursed children take or say. Many of us remember every word we hear. Others remember every face in perfect detail, even if we just look at for a fraction of a second. Once we've been somewhere once we never get lost because we remember. An eternal curse to know, to remember, to understand… My father says that is why we control shadow. Because the shadows of our pasts never leave us. I guess our ancestors figured, 'If we cannot control what shadows we can remember… Well, then maybe we can control the shadows at current, to change the shadows of what we will reminisce.'

_But this one thing… I just cannot grasp… Is why…_

A knock on my bedroom door mad me jump out of my thoughts. "Enter."

"Well, you certainly have gotten used to authority," My father's voice was followed by a yawn.

"Oh, hi Dad…" I said distractedly as my eyes drifted to the origami butterflies and birds that hung from the ceiling of my room.

My father lay down on my bed next to me. "They're really good," He commented mildly as his black eyes followed my gaze. "Much better than you first origami attempt, the rose looked more like a snowball than a flower," A lazy grin plastered his face before I hit him with a plushie. "Hey!"

I couldn't help but giggle at his exclamation momentarily. Though, it was not enough to keep a smile on my face for long.

"What's the troublesome thing that's bothering you?" My Dad asked finally cutting to the chase as he brought his hands behind his head.

"It's nothing," I lied lamely. I never could lie to my Father well. For one he was too smart and always saw through them when even my Mother couldn't.

"Well, if you're sure it's nothing…" My Dad said, his gaze resting on my face. "Your mother's worried about you, you know."

"Well, tell her I'm fine," I said turning my gaze to the wall with a Princess Gale poster taking up half of it.

"It must be a huge weight on you shoulders leading so many kids from all over the world," My Dad said mildly. "I could never do it that's for sure. When your aunt Minako and you mother would hang around with those girls from other Villages your uncles and I stayed out of it. More trouble than it was worth we thought," An impish grin crossed his face. "Although, some of those girls were quite the lookers. If- Hey!"

Again I hit him with the deer plushie. "What about Mom!" I asked playfully annoyed.

"I was going to say _if_ it weren't for your mother. Actually, at first the only reason Shikaku and I hung around with your uncle Minato was so I could get close to your mother. Hey! Don't forget who gave you her!"

This must have been the thousandth time I've hit him with that plushie since he gave it to me when I was five. "It's not easy… Until Naruto comes back not only am I in charge of Alliance but also the Konoha branch. It's a total drag! It's hard to be fair to the other Villages when I am a Konoha Kunoichi! It's hard to know what to and what not to tell the other Villages! And if so how _much_ do I tell them! Say if Konoha was going to invade another Village. Should I warn them? I would be branded a traitor for it! But at the same time this is the kind of thing that the Alliance is about! Stopping international incidences before they get out of hand! Keeping the relationships strong so others won't die! From the opposing Shinobi to the innocent by standing civilians!" By this time I was sitting upright on my bed, my breathing labored. "I… I just don't know what to do anymore…" I would not allow the tears to roll down my cheeks when I felt my father pull me down to his chest.

"With great power comes great responsibility and even greater pain," My Father said rubbing his thumb on my shoulder as I listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"It was easier just being an advisor. True it was hard, but it was easier…" I mumbled.

My Father nodded understandingly. "You're stronger than you think. Just stop doubting yourself like your cousin did and you'll be fine."

I stiffened at the mention of Nozomi. My entire body went cold, as if I was thrown into ice water, goose bumps rose on my skin. _I still do not understand… Will… Will I ever?_


	141. Book Four Chap 44

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Calliope's Might!

* * *

Neji's POV

I watched Hanabi and the other Academy students retreat as they were told through my Byakugan, making sure they were a safe distance away before I made any kind of move. Kiba and Akamaru crouched down ready to perform Fang Over Fang at a moment's notice. Calliope struggled to stay standing as she twisted her shamisen by its strap so it faced front. I took my own fighting stance, Gentle Fist at ready. The two slowly stepped from the brush; I could pick out basics with their appearance to guess what Clan they belonged to. One had long, pale blond hair, a typical Yamanaka trait. The other was clad in black; his eyes were not visible as customary with Aburame.

"Well, if it isn't Danzo's little toy soldiers," Calliope scoffed. "Blank faces, cold hearts and emotionless thoughts. What kind of Shinobi is that?"

"Says the woman from Otogakure," The Yamanaka said perfectly exemplifying Calliope's taunt.

"Heh, I'd explain things to you but I already explained it to the brats and I really do not feel like repeating myself," Calliope said a smirk growing on her face. "Besides, I do not go as far as to attack children before they strike first. A disgusting act by any standards…" Even weakened by her multiple puncture wounds, bleeding heavily and could barely stand she still managed to hold her superior ambiance.

"This matter is of no concern to you. Why don't you just leave and let us handle the children of our own Village," The Yamanaka continued, as if Calliope had said nothing about her not stooping so low as to attack children. Though she did put us in a Genjutsu before we made a move, but she did not lay a hand on us until we made the first move.

"You attack a child that makes it my business," Calliope hissed. "But if you are still going to argue with that reason then try this one. The brats may _not _be of the Land of Sound but we are _on_ my Daimyo's land which _does_ make this my business. As I found them and volunteered to escort them out that makes me responsible for them and their well being so long as they are on my Daimyo's land. Furthermore if someone should, let's say kidnap the brats while they are in the Land of Sound, it would make it my responsibility to retrieve them even if they were taken beyond the Land of Sound's borders." Calliope's expression was one of a thousand words; cunning, superiority, smugness, triumph, determination and perhaps blood lust were just to name a few.

"Who are you to think yourself so high and mighty that you can do something like that without your Village leader's consent?" The Aburame asked, if I could see his face my guess that he was squinting at her could be confirmed.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba attacked without waiting for any kind of signal, the Aburame and Yamanaka barely got out to the way in time. Kiba and Akamaru stood in the crater that was sadly not the Aburame and Yamanaka.

Calliope moved with surprising speed toward the Aburame, with just a few plucks of the strings of her shamisen she sent him flying into the underbrush. She dove in after him, hand seals flying faster than I could read. Seconds after she vanished into the undergrowth it erupted into flames causing the Aburame to flee from the bushes and back into the clearing, rolling on the snow to extinguish the blaze that was burning him alive.

_Where did she go? Is she alright?_

"It seems she chose to abandon you children after all," The Aburame stated coldly. "I suppose she was all talk. Still I wonder why she acted like she was so important that she could act so arroga-" A low, plucking music note sounded through the air sending the Bug user across the clearing and halfway through a tree.

Calliope walked out the burning undergrowth unsigned, her shamisen's neck in one hand and the pick in the other. "I am Calliope, Goddess of Heroic Poetry, Elder on the High Council of Otogakure, and Head of the Daimyo's Personal Guard," Calliope stated proudly as she attempted to stand tall but the bleeding was heavy and most likely making her somewhat light headed. "I have somewhere I need to be so we'll make this as quick for me and as painful for you as possible," A sadistic look flashed on the woman's face as she said those last words.

_Council? Personal Guard? If she is head of the Daimyo's Guard then why would she be out here? Shouldn't she be at her post?_

"You are so weak from all the blood you've lost in such short of time. You could not _protect _them if you tried. Whatever your status maybe you would only be a hindrance. Why don't you just forget you ever saw these brats, walk away?" The Aburame inquired, pulling himself from the tree's gaping hole.

Calliope was on the other side of the clearing and had the Aburame by the throat before I could blink.

"What good will giving up do?" Calliope asked as she coughed up blood on his face. "What… What would it be teaching these kids? How to quite? How to roll over and surrender? No…" Calliope said hoarsely as she struggled to stay standing. "No. I will not be an example of that! I have never given up before and I am too old to start doing it now! I live to teach! That is all I have ever lived for!"

Her grip tightened on his throat, what little I could see of his face was turning blue. "I have nine students, I have taught three successfully, and soon I will have nothing left to teach three others but… But the last trio I just got I have barely begun to share the knowledge I possess with them! I will not die before I can pass on what I know! What I have learned from these eight Konoha Shinobi…" Calliope allowed a weak smile to cross her face before she continued. "I will live up to my Nindo. Live, learn and pass on. Never quite for then you will be unable to live, and if you do not live than you cannot learn, and if you learn no more, you have no more to pass on. What will I be passing onto these boys if I just lie down and die or walk away?" Calliope threw him back into the clearing and plucked a few notes on her stringed weapon.

Deep scores appeared on the Aburame, his shirt, gloves and mask were practically shreds. He gasped in pain as the cuts continued to grow deeper until the notes faded. The Aburame struggled to stand from his on substantial loss of blood and deep wounds.

"Now we're even," Calliope smirked then grew serious. "But that does _not_ mean for a minute that we're done!" Before I could make a move to assist her she had already rushed over to him and kicked him into the air. Leaping up after him, she swung her shamisen onto her back and began beating on him with a melee of kicks and punches. With a final kick she sent him spiraling to the Earth with such force that he was embedded several feet into the ground.

_Is it-?_

Out of nowhere a cascade of water crashed down on the Aburame, under the force fissures formed in the snow and frozen terrain, the cracks stopping just centimeters from me. The cyan dragon turned scarlet as the Aburame's blood fused with it. The millions of water droplets the great water reptile had dispersed into hung in the air ominously; the natural bitter cold of Oto winters froze them as it, simultaneously freezing me.

Landing on the ground with fluid grace, she plucked a single string of her shamisen making the beads of ice to tremble in the air. High pitched notes resonated in the air from the glittering beads to such a frequency it was actually painful. While my hands were clutching my ears trying to block out the sound Calliope seemed to actually being enjoying this.

"It has been a long time since I was able to perform this Jutsu." Calliope mused over the echoing frequencies. "Oto Winter Water Style, Frozen Tears Resonance…" Calliope's whisper miraculously carried over the vibrations. "There is another movement to this Jutsu? Would you like to hear it?" An evil grin spread across her face as she plucked a single string on her weapon.

For a moment nothing had changed, the earsplitting ringing still sounded just as loud as before. Then a crackling noise came over the piercing tinkling note, the frozen beads were forming into spiked orbs the size of pinheads.

"I'll give you a moment to attack before I kill you, Aburame. I am not unreasonable, I shall give you a chance to defend yourself." Any form of hatred or resentment in her eyes faded as she spoke these words. Calliope stared at the weak man who was lying in the crater, unmoving, pity seemed to cross her face as she slowly moved her fingers into the proper positions. "Very well, Aburame. It is you funeral…"

Suddenly her face went blank and Calliope relinquished her grip on the shamisen. She stood slowly from the crouching position she was in and turned to me, an odd expression grew on her face. "Well, boy it seems you forgot about me."

_The Yamanaka! What happened to the others? Did he… HANABI!_


	142. Book Four Chap 45

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Goddess' Revelation!

* * *

Neji's POV

Birds took off in every direction from fright. The Aburame on the ground stirred, awoken from the earsplitting scream that echoed around the forest. The spiked ice balls shattered and with it the ringing ceased, but this provided little comfort. Though I had never heard her scream before I knew who it belonged to. _HANABI! HANABI! _Her name repeated itself louder and louder in my head as it faded in the forest. I wanted to rush to her aid but my body would not comply, frozen by something other than the bitter air.

"Get…Out… OF MY HEAD!" Calliope's infuriated shout sounded just as Hanabi's horrible scream had faded. My eyes were returned to Calliope, her hands were on her head ready to rip out her hair as she thrashed where she stood. Sweat appeared for the first time on the Goddess' forehead since the battle began as she pulled a kunai out from her sleeve. Boiling blood splattered onto my face and the already pink snow. The glinting kunai knife stuck out of her upper arm; the life sustaining liquid spurted from the fresh wound as her knees gave way.

"Dam it… Hit an artery…" She cursed as she reached for the scroll tied to her waist. Her hands trembled as she worked it out of her golden sash, now with streaks of scarlet, and fumbled to open it. After several failed attempts she just dropped it in defeat. "Shit… I can't end like this… I can't die because of some sorry excuse for human beings… I can't…" She rasped as her body completely gave out, face first into the snow.

Words could not and would not leave my mouth even though my brain commanded them to do so. My body would not comply to the numerous commands it was given. I wanted to tell her that she would not die here, not like this. I wanted to go over to her and stop the gush of blood. I wanted to rush to my cousin's aid. My friend's aid. But what my body did do was the one I did not want it to ever do in the line of battle. Cry.

Hot tears slid down my cheeks, dripped into the snow. All that was left of them in the end were the small holes it left in the snow. Useless. The only good they did was remind me I was alive and not a stone statue that watched a battle it could not par take in. This feeling was entirely new to me; I had always been the one fighting not frozen like Lee would on a rare occasion. Like in our first real battle. Was this how he felt? Eyes widened in terror as a comrade fought for not only their own life but yours as well. Heart locked in between beats. Feet stationary in mid-run. Your conscious was seeing everything from a third person's, frame by frame, view.

A twig snapped not ten feet behind me. I still would not and could not move. The Chakra signature was strong and a stranger to me. Not hostile. Cam and gentle, like a waves that lapped on the shore of a lake. Curious yet slightly cold… A voice that perfectly matched the atmosphere the Chakra gave off sounded cool and clear. "Oh, dear… Sensei did it again didn't she…?" That was the last thing I heard other than the delicate crunch of the soft, cold snow.

Screams so horrible they could only belong to my cousin echoed around the walls of my mind. The wordless shrieks soon developed into unrecognizable syllables; gradually they turned into a single word repeated. _Neji… Neji. Neji! NEJI!_

I could have sworn I had opened my eyes but all I saw was pitch black. "Good, you're awake…" A warm, moist rag was placed on my forehead as the monotonicallyfeminine voice spoke from somewhere close in the darkness. I cannot explain it but somehow it gave a form of comfort.

"Where am I?" Slowly my senses returned to me, one at a time. I could feel I was lying on something soft, most likely a downy mattress. The same floral perfume Calliope wore hung in the air ever so slightly, like a delicate morning haze. My mouth had the same foul taste as it normally did when I first woke up every day of my life. My sight was the only sense that did not return. "Why is it so dark?"

"You are in my room lying on my bed. I don't need light to see so I have very little reason to ever turn on my light or draw back the curtains. Furthermore, it is midnight and we are on the north side of the palace," The monotone voice replied somewhere to my left, farther away than the last time she had spoken.

Light filled the room just as slowly as I sat up; from absolute darkness, to barely able to make out any outlines of objects. Then they began to take form into book shelves both tall and short, pillows neatly strewn on the floor, desks lining the wall orderly littered with papers and more volumes. Everything was barely lit when the woman spoke again, "That is as far as it goes. I normally have no need for it to be any brighter. Though, I might use the candles on occasion if I need the extra light," She said, thus my gazed drifted to the intricate iron candle holders bolted to the wall that held crimson candles that looked like they had been used many times, deformed and bubbled.

A dark wooded armoire stood near the matching desk against the wall to my right. The wall to across from the bed was lined with two crammed bookshelves that towered over the desk squished in between them. A number of tall gothic style cabinets seemed to glow to my right in the dim light as the candles were lit. The dark marble floor seemed to be some sort of dark fire in the light of the soft fires.

"I'm sorry it could not be brighter. I do not get too many visitors to my room. I… I normally prefer to keep to myself when I can. Keep up with my studies and such, you see." An apologetic tone barely penetrated the humdrum barricade. For the first time I found my eyes resting on the owner of the voice. Dark hair up in a strange sort of twin bun, one right on top of the other, held in place by a tasseled needle. A veil made it impossible to make out even the slightest shape or detail of her face. The white wave on the bottom of her cascading cape seemed like it was about to crash over the black sea of smooth marble. A black whip was attached to a thin belt that made it impossible to tell whether she was wearing a fishnet dress or a mesh shirt and skirt, with a white pair of shorts beneath it.

My mind seemed to draw a blank when the reality of everything came crashing down like the Water Dragon Calliope had controlled. The mission. The Aburame and Yamanaka. The kids fleeing on command. Calliope's brutal wounds. Hanabi's bloodcurdling screams. My cowardice. Falling face first into the snow. Now this.

"You were not a coward," The woman spoke, empathy was tinged her voice just as apology had a few moments ago. I blinked slowly as my eyes followed her around the room while she lit the candles, one by one. The scent of warm vanilla mingled with the perfume, making me dazed and drowsy once more. "Calliope Sensei does that quite often," She continued as I slowly began to drift off. "A Genjutsu. She developed it when I was just starting out. Didn't want us getting hurt, you see. Sleep. You are safe here," I barely heard what she said before I fell back and allowed my eyes to close. The instant they shut Hanabi's screeches filled my ears jolting me awake once more.

"My… My cousin… Hanabi…!" I leapt out of the soft four poster bed and nearly slipped on the cool marble floor. My shadow flickered beside me as the candles did above me, making the door seem like it was farther than it truly was. A sudden crack filled the air and reverberated around the room, a sharp pain hit my wrist as leather bound itself around it like a snake. A sickening _smack_ rang around the room, a result from my head hitting the floor.

I never heard the click of her heeled boots on the smooth floor, for one moment she was on the other side of the room, the next she was standing over me. As she loomed over me I saw behind her veil, though I wish I hadn't. The instant she noticed I had done so she took a few stumbling steps backwards; her whip slipped from her pale hands and fell to the floor with a dull _thud_. "I… I'm sorry you… I…" She touched her face behind her veil and looked away. With a quick shake of her head she recomposed herself; quickly she scooped up her whip before she strode across the room toward the door. No light flooded the room as she pulled the large dark wood door open, "Follow me, please…"

I heaved myself off the floor as I watched her leave and her flickering shadow disappear when she rounded the doorframe. The aching pain on the back of my head faded as I complied to her… Was it a request or an order? She said it with so little emotion I had no idea whether or not it was a suggestion or demand. I stepped out into the lightless hall, my arms extended before me to feel my way around. A warm, soft hand took hold of my wrist and tugged me along through the seemingly endless corridor.

Some long cloth kept brushing against my legs that I assumed was the enigmatic, black haired woman's cape. Never once did I bump into a corner as we rounded them or into any other object that surely lined the walls for decoration's sake. Finally I swallowed and got enough grip on the situation to speak but before I could she spoke.

"You wanted to see your cousin right?" The woman's voice held a light touch of questioning, though it was almost undetectable just like the other few times she had spoken. Just as she said this we turned yet another corner and were greeted by dim candle light. I was immediately reminded of the dozens of candles that she had left burning in the bedroom. "Don't worry about my room. It will not catch fire. There are glass coverings surrounding the candles," It suddenly struck me how she knew what I was going to say or ask before the thought scarcely formed in my mind. "I just know people," Her response came yet again before I had a chance to bring forth the question. "Oh…" She said as we came to a halt. "You can't see her right now…"

I felt my eyes widen in the faint glow of the candles. The thudding of my heart had suddenly become the only thing I could hear. I wretched my hand from her grip and rushed over to the door closest to us. My fingers had just touched the cold metal knob when I felt a firm hand rest on my shoulder. "If you go in there now she could never see again," Empathy once more crept into her words just enough to bring fear into my heart. "That Yamanaka set off a Light Bomb while she had her Byakugan activated. Even if Mejiro got here in time and is even able to save her sight, if you interrupt the procedure…" She trailed off slowly empathy was replaced with solemn as she wrapped an arm around me and lead me back the way we came.

"Calliope Sensei left a while ago. Clio barely had time to patch her up before she was off and running to take those two pieces of worthless slime back to Konohagakure. Clio is one of the two medics on the Daimyo's guard; she is looking after the one boy, Koji, he doesn't look so good. He claims to be your student. Thalia, the other medic, went with Calliope just in case her wounds were to reopen. Knowing Sensei and how stubborn she can be it was most likely a good idea. Mejiro is a… Well there is no real official name for it so I think he made it up… Optome-Nin… He is a medical-nin who specializes in eye care. We were in luck he was so close by when Clio sent one of her dragonflies to find him. Sleep now. We'll do everything we can…"

My mind was in such a whirl with all the information that had just been relayed to me, in what could not have been more than half an hour, which I had not noticed we had already arrived back at her room. Palace. Daimyo's guards. Calliope alive and traveling. Hanabi possibly going blind. Optome-Nin. Koji not looking too good. "I know you must be feeling strange right now. Unable to think as you normally would. Simple questions only. Unable to react with your usual spend and skill. It is a side effect of Calliope Sensei's Jutsu. And you hear screaming right? Another side effect, though it should start wearing off soon. Sleep. It will make you feel better."

I watched her blow out each candle while miraculously her veil did not get caught in the flames. One by one the flames disappeared; her shadow disappeared more and more each time as a result. In the darkness I felt a cool rag placed on my forehead, no doubt the same one as before. I head the door start to squeak shut when I managed to find a single question to ask, even though there were probably fifty other better ones to ask. "What is your name?"

For a while there was only silence and I began to wonder if she had left the room. I heard some shifting noises over by where I hazily recall there being a pile of pillows. I heard the light popping sound of lips parting before she answered with the least amount of emotion she had shown since I met her. "My name is Polyhymnia, Muse of Sacred Poetry, Hymn and Eloquence."

* * *

I'M BA-ACK! sorry. the muses put me on a few month vaycay to improve my writing. i think i did alright... well i must have since the muses let me write! i have other chapters written but they need revised to meet the current standards of this chapter. if you do not review the events on the chapter than plz tell me how much i have improved since the previous chapter. it will thus improve your reading experiance.

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	143. Book Four Chap 46

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Paper & Energy: Bonds Begin to Crumble!

* * *

Shikamaya's POV

The Village was like the clouds above; seemingly calm and peaceful, while in truth a storm raged within, ready to break at any moment. Chaos was finally ready to unleash its wrath upon the Council of Konoha. With no one like my Grandmother or Koharu and Homura to keep things under control, more greedy hands than just Danzo's were ready to try their luck at seizing power. Every Councilman was on edge, they jumped at the slightest movement or snap of a twig; fearful they might be next on the long list of blackmail. The one's who did not support Danzo seemed to be more edgy than those who. That damn rat probably has dirt on everyone in Konoha…

According to Hinata's latest report regarding her father, he has concealed himself in his study like a turtle hides in its shell. He has seemed to have lost interest in any and everything, including training, highly unusual for a man of Hiashi's standards… Though what has me worried is that Lord Hyuga is not aware nor has he been notified of Neji's and Hanabi's disappearance. What in the world could Danzo have on him that has him so terrified that he has not noticed his own daughter and nephew are MIA?

That damn rat must have crawled down into the sewers and hid for no one has seen him in days, yet the Council is still petrified. I wouldn't doubt that he is up to some dreadful, underhanded scheme. He has always taken to the shadows; he is like a strangling vine, desperate to reach the sun so it suffocates the tree to do so. For his own selfish ambitions he would sacrifice the whole. He is nothing more than a savage animal, but one with great cunning, the only reason he has survived all these years…

"Shikamaya!" The quiet tone of Hinata's voice did not decrease the urgency it held, if anything it was amplified. My eyes slowly traveled to the shy, dark violet haired girl who knelt on the ground before me. Her lavender eyes looked up timidly as I nodded for her to continue. "M-my father found out…"

"I see…" I said as my eyelids closed centimeter by centimeter. I pinched my temples while I stood straighter than I had all day. "What's happening and what was Lord Hiashi's reaction?" I asked as I pinched my temples even harder in concentration.

"M-my Father finally noticed Hanabi and Neji are missing. He spent half the day looking for them around the Hyuga Compound and just started to look around the Village… Father, told me to do so as well but…" There was an edge to Hinata's voice as she trailed off rather than say the obvious that made it clear there was more. I nodded to her so she knew I had added this tidbit to my vast plethora of knowledge so she could continue. "He put two and two together by the fact that Kiba is missing and six Academy students are gone, though I don't think he told the others…"

"Others?" I groaned while I face palmed myself. Things had gotten out of hand quicker than I had imagined they would, like someone had opened the flood gates of chaos just to ruin my day.

"There's a bit of a riot outside the Hokage Tower from the Academy students' families… I don't think they know about Kiba and Neji being gone as well but…" If I had read Hinata's expression correctly her father was there just as enraged as the others. Despite the fact that he was most likely the only one there who knew that my Grandmother was nowhere near Konoha. It was times like these that make me realize just how important Koharu and Homura are, even if they are a little too militant for my taste.

I sighed in exasperation as I relinquished my vice-like pinch on my forehead as I spoke, "I'll go check it out…" I said as Hinata rose from her kneeling position. "Do you want me to say I helped you search and found nothing? I know how harsh he can be on you," With Hinata's nod of thanks we both sped off over the rooftops for the Hokage Tower. One moment the Hokage Tower was growing larger as we approached, the next thing either of us knew the world was a whirl of dull winter colors, the stone roof -arguably floor- abraded my skin, a tangle of limbs and… Paws?

Several groans, growls and yelps later the _tap tap_ sound was the only thing that alerted me that Hinata as well as whomever we had ran into had risen to their feet. My nose remained glued to the ground as a crippling pain spread from the nape of my neck. Sounds became hazy just like when explosion tag had gone off next to my ear on a mission to the Land of Snow. Snippets of words where the only thing I could hear as someone lifted me into the air by my collar. Colors remained out of focus and blurred while my body hung limply in midair. I was somehow able to discern a face from all the confusion; medium skin tone, wild brown hair, maroon markings… A hoarse whisper managed to crawl its way out of my dry lips to form a single word before the tumult of colors surrendered to black obscurity. "Tsume…"

"Oh, Shikamaya…" A voice that almost whined came from behind me, though I had only heard it once before I knew who the soprano voice belonged to. My fingers dug into the palms of my hands; I felt no pain from this when I turned to face her. There she simply stood, perfect posture, long golden waves that flowed down to her ankles, traces of annoyance filled her cheerless face as she glided over to me. "Why have you not come in contact with your mother yet?"

"Why should I do anything you tell me to do?" I fired back at her; I allowed my adapted Senju temper overcome my genetic Nara ennui. Her only response was a slow blink while she shook her head, golden strands swayed as she did so. "What does coming in contact with my mother do anyway?" My amber eyes scorched with fury and my voice seeped with rancor.

An annoyed sigh escaped her mouth while her expression remained unruffled. "Have you attempted to use Paper Style yet, Shikamaya?" A thin, blond eyebrow rose so high it looked like it was ready to fly right off her forehead. My jaw jerked in a wild, unorthodox paroxysm in a vain attempt to respond to her question. She blocked my Kekkei Genkai, why in the world-? My jaw froze in mid-jerk so quickly it hurt. As the pain slide away my mouth slipped into an enormous 'O'. Nozomi broke into a smile as I understood. "And you are supposed to be a genius with an IQ over two hundred?" Nozomi's voice was filled with amusement while my shock ceased and anger rose once more.

"And you didn't… Tell me this before… Because…. WHY?" I hissed, practically screamed the last word. I shook with rage as I stared her down; in return all she did was keep her serene glee and tilt her head to one side. Her delight seemed to come off her in constant waves but when she opened her mouth to respond annoyance manifested in its place quicker than I could blink an eye.

"Dam it…" She cussed through her grinded teeth; I was taken aback by this more than I had been when she decided to stay with Otogakure. With this… New Nozomi, I never would have imagined her utter a curse. "It seems I have to go… Stupid Spirits… People never want to leave me in peace. Hmph, even the dead will not let the dead rest," She blew a strand of hair that had fallen over her eye in vain. "Good bye, Shikamaya. I hope to speak with you again soon, but different circumstances would be nice…" She muttered before she hurried away into the blackness as it quickly claimed me.

"Nozomi! I'm not done with you! Get back here! NOZOMI!" Eternal darkness gave way to the blinding light that could only be the result of the the sun's cold winter rays reflecting off the frozen, fluffy water.


	144. Book Four Chap 47

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Old Connections: The Muse and The Hound!

* * *

Shikamaya's POV

"Good, you're alright," Tsume's throaty voice came from a little ways above me as my eyes adjusted to the blinding light. I looked upward and blinked slowly as I felt Tsume raise me even higher off the ground to look her in the eye. Her slits for pupils narrowed, creases appeared at the corners of her eyes, as she squinted at me. The feral woman's nose crinkled slightly before she shrugged and neatly dropped me to the ground. "Where are you two headed in such a hurry?"

There are a few people in the Village who frighten me beyond belief. My Mother when she's angry, temper adapted from Grandma Tsunade who is also on the list of people who scare me, Anko, Aunt Shizune as hard as it maybe to accept she can be quite frightening, Koharu when she got into a heated argument during Council meetings and Tsume Inuzuka for… Well, isn't it obvious? Right now was a perfect exemplification of why. I swallowed before I opened my mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the skilled tracker.

"Ah, whatever. I have more important things to worry about than a few pissed off parents and some kids running around like blue arsed flies…" Tsume's aggravation ruled her mutter and perhaps a tad bit of panic pushed through. Her wolf-like Ninken, Kuromaru, attempted to nod his agreement as he shook off the after effects of the collision. The result of this was Hinata and I fighting a losing battle against giggles.

"Tsume, she's nearly at the gates," Kuromaru said bluntly before he shot a glare at Hinata and I.

"Who is almost at the gates?" I inquired with a raise of my eyebrows. Tsume did not glance at me, instead her gaze rested anxiously at the other end of Konoha, as if she saw beyond the tree tops in the distance. "Tsume?"

"Someone who nearly killed me and I nearly killed them…" Tsume words were almost incoherent as the wind howled over the rooftops. Before I could ask more she and Kuromaru took off across the snow covered roofs, paw and footprints respectively were all that remained of the pair before I could blink an eye.

"Uh… Should we…?" Hinata asked as she pressed her forefingers together nervously.

"Might as well," I said distractedly as I let Hinata lead. Too much was going on at once for my liking; it all seemed to move so quickly. The Jinchuriki, Grandma Tsunade, Grandpa Jiraiya Koharu and Homura taking off without warning… Danzo's sudden activity then to just disappear without a trace… Nozomi suddenly appearing in my dreams, the way she acts… Now Tsume's strange behavior…

"You kids really don't know when to just leave things be do you?" Tsume's raspy voice came from seemingly nowhere; my loose train of thought was ruptured. My amber eyes slowly traveled to glance at Tsume as we leapt onto another row of apartment complexes. Throughout what should have been a brief sprint seemed to drag on as if we were taking an amble through the park, Tsume constantly muttered 'It can't be her… It just can't be… But that perfume… That level of Chakra…'

Hinata stole a glance at me and it was clear our thoughts were one in this situation. Either Tsume finally lost it or this woman must have unbelievable strength. I kept my eyes fixated on the gates as their size increased as an illusion of our approach. The red words of 'retreat' soon became bolder and brighter in the world that was currently ruled by snow. Tsume swallowed as a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead on a day where it was well below freezing, with a wind to boot. Kuromaru _actually _let out a small whine, but it was enough to make my stomach churn like a stormy sea with unease.

The four of us flew through the air like eagles landing on a branch as we touched the ground for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity. Tsume straightened up slowly in an attempt to mask her trembling, her teeth ground together as if to keep from letting out a gasp. Kuromaru's fur stood on end as he remained in a defensive crouch; the snow crunched beneath his paws, ready to attack, a warning growl sounded loud and clear over the increasing wind. Hinata let out a gasp as she stumbled backwards, though this should have compelled me to remain in my kneeling position it only forced me to look up out of a natural and yet somehow unnatural curiosity. The moment I saw what the whole fuss was about, my entire body locked up as if someone had thrown away the key.

"No… It can't be…" The formidable women before us whispered above the wind. Her graying brown waves fell over her face as she leaned in for a closer look, not daring to step beyond the grand gates. Her onyx eyes squinted as the sunlight reflected off her golden tiara; I followed the invisible string that connected her eyes to Tsume's eyes. "You're…"

"Do you know her, Sensei?" For the first time I noticed the brown haired girl, approximately three years my senior, stood a small ways behind the veteran Kunoichi. The teenager's steel grey eyes lazily, yet cheerily followed the same invisible string that I had been. She grew bored of this rather quickly and pulled off her ankle length coat and unwrapped her scarf with fluid grace. An image of Nozomi's elegant glide was sparked from my memory before I shook it away.

"I do believe I do, Thalia!" Glee sparked in the aged Sensei's eyes as they lit up like the night sky. A small grin etched into her face as she put her hands on her hips and let a small laugh. I do not know whether it was the Oto symbol on her tiara that was making me imagine that she looked sadistic or if she truly was this way. "But there is no way this could be that little Inuzuka girl and her adorable pup! The two of them were just the cutest things you had ever laid eyes on! The Inuzuka pair I knew was so sweet looking they did not look like they could harm a fly! Then again… That last bit did prove to be wrong! What a fight those two put up! Along with their Aburame and Hyuga teammates of course! All three of them were such adorable little Genin, plus the puppy just added to it! At first glance I never would have _dreamed_ that working together they nearly killed me! But… I suppose you have the looks to match your skill now, eh, Tsume?" The woman threw her head back laughing while her student looked rather amused by the older woman's long winded monologue. Kuromaru's pelt was raised so high and vibrated so fast from his growls it seemed it would fly right off of his body. Tsume's and rage and perhaps fear was only increased by this formidable woman's friendly banter.

"Oh, Tsume… I ran into a Hyuga kid, Hizashi's boy and his three students. I did not know Konoha gave students to ones so young like they do in Otogakure. Is that new?" Wavy haired woman asked intrigued, her posture relaxed. Her single long sleeve rode up on her arm as she placed her hand on her hip; Tsume's nose twitched as she did so, the narrow slits for pupils widened for some reason. "I thought not… Oh!" She snapped her fingers, her long nails made a _click_ sound in the process. "There was also another set of students and their Sensei… An Inuzuka as well… He would not be your kid would he?" The aged Kunoichi grinned when she saw Tsume stiffen. A small laugh escaped her lips as she smacked her palm on her forehead. "I knew it! He was your boy! I did not mention it to him at the time because I was not certain! I mean Neji, Hizashi's son-"

"I know who Neji is!" Tsume snapped at the elder Kunoichi, her fists clenched and her shoes dung deeper into the snow. "Yes… Kiba is my son… What have you done with him, Calliope?" Fear finally slipped into Tsume's voice at the very thought her son was…

"Me? Nothing! Well, nothing but save their Genin butts anyway," At these words confusion replaced fear in Tsume's eyes and body language. The wild haired woman was about to speak but Calliope continued. "Don't worry he's fine. I don't stoop so low as to attack children without letting them make the first move of hostility. I had them explain what the hell they were doing in the Land of Sound first. Well… Unless you count putting them in a Genjutsu just in case things got out of hand too quickly," Calliope paused to see if Tsume would answer but it became apparent she would not when relief caused her to fall to her knees in the snow.

"I saw your son fight and command those students in battle… I even had the privilege of fighting alongside him. He is very talented, ma'am. You should be proud," Thalia spoke up quietly from her Sensei's side. Her kind gaze rested on Tsume in reassurance but for some reason she locked up.

"Fought against who?" Tsume chocked out, unable to look up. Her whole body looked like it was about to collapse completely. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that I would see Tsume reduced to this state, before someone of another Village to boot!

"Oops… I can't believe I forgot!" Calliope muttered as she reached for the scroll on her hip. She fumbled while she struggled to obtain a grip on the edge of the paper. I held my breath praying I could use my Kekkei Genkai. I reached out with my mind into the parchment as Calliope swiftly pulled it open. _Holy crap she has a lot stored in this thing! _Weapons, musical instruments that are probably weapons, music sheets, countless sets of camping gear, spare clothes for every size, gender and age from infancy to and elder._ Does it ever end?_

"Ah, here they are. Come on out you worthless slime…" Smoke obscured our view of the two Sound Kunoichi. Muffled sounds of complaint and irritation came from the center of the dispersing cloud. "Tsume, I think I found something you hate more than me and we can probably both get along well enough to beat the crap out of… Danzo's subordinates, the slime known as Root…"


	145. Book Four Chap 48

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Old Connections: The Curse W

* * *

Shikamaya's POV

The formidable Calliope and cheerful Thalia stood proudly behind two hogtied Konoha Shinobi, who struggled furiously against their binds. The aged Kunoichi smirked as she leaned forward and rested an elbow on the Yamanaka's head. "So, Tsume, would you like to have a good kick at them before I hand them over? You could just say you were aiming for me, but I used them as human shields," The elder woman looked at the wild haired Tokubetsu Jonin, her eyebrows raised cunningly.

"Thanks… But no thanks…" Tsume said as she gathered her bearings and stood up. Everyone but Calliope and Tsume seemed to have ceased breathing; Calliope's calm and waiting, Tsume's labored as if she had just got done running from dawn until dusk on the summer solstice.

"Oh? Really?" Calliope's eyebrows raised even higher, the cunningness lost and curiosity in its place. She slowly rose off of the Yamanaka and placed a hand on her hip, her purple sleeve once more exposing her manicured nails that had made Tsume flinch in alarm moments ago now had no effect on her whatsoever.

"Yeah…" Tsume said her harsh voice regaining its confidence once more, but not her usual overconfidence. Her slits for pupils locked on Calliope with determination. "For a few reasons actually…"

"Well, let's hear them, Tsume," Calliope's interest was no longer a bored spark but a searing blaze of interest. Though, a knowing smile worked its way into her smirk as she returned Tsume's determined gaze with an unidentifiable significance.

"Well, for one it would be way too easy," Tsume's first response seemed to be what Calliope had been expecting by the way her smirk deepened, but her posture suggested she was eager to hear and was unsure of Tsume's second reason. "But even scum like them deserve to have half a chance of defending themselves. If I were to just kick, or bite or punch them when they cannot even stand to begin with, well… What would that say about me?"

"Heh… Heh. Heh, heh... Hahahahaha!" Calliope exploded into laughter when Tsume had finished. Though, her laughter was not cruel nor was it really joyful. It was more of disbelief. "If someone had told me-Ha! That the vicious little brat who went for every opening there was, even if there wasn't one at all, would turn into this honorable woman before me I would have laughed them off the face of the planet! It seems you did learn something from me back then."

Tsume's only response was the hardening of her eyes. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a pair of chopsticks; Hinata and I trapped within it immobilized. But the tension seemed to have gone unnoticed by Calliope's student whose name currently has escaped me. "Sensei, what are you talking about?"

"What…? Am I…? Talking about…?" Calliope asked slowly, danger alarms went off in every corner of my brain with each pause and syllable. Her onyx eyes drifted slowly away from Tsume and to the sixteen year old brunette. "What am I talking about? Thalia, I have only told this story a hundred times!"

"Actually, according to Polyhymnia you have told it ninety-seven times," Thalia said cheekily as she grey eyes glinted up at Calliope.

"Whatever! Not the point! How do you not know this story by now? HOW?" Calliope exclaimed in disbelief, her sleeved hand on her hip and her bare arm held aloft in the air accusingly. "_How_ can you _not_ remember the story where a Clan Trio as old as InoShikaCho nearly killing me? _How_ can you not remember that feisty Inuzuka girl? _How_-?"

"I know faces not names!" Thalia exclaimed in self defense against her accusing master, a finger pointed at the elder woman.

"Never the less how many Ninken Handlers have I faced and told you their stories?" Calliope said enflamed as her other hand rested on her hip in the form of a fist.

"According to Polyhymnia, twenty-nine," Thalia said flatly as she assumed an identical pose to her Sensei; both leaned in so closely their noses were only separated by a paper's depth.

"That fought alongside Bug Handlers?" I could have sworn Calliope's eyebrows disappeared behind her tiara as it glimmered in the setting winter sun.

"Thirteen by Polyhymnia's score," Thalia said flatter than the previous time, sparks flew between student and teacher as the argument grew more heated.

"That fought with a Byakugan wielder?" A triumphant grin appeared on the veteran Kunoichi's face as Thalia muttered 'one' in defeat. In victory, Calliope's posture resumed its finer ambiance.

"You told your students about our battle?" Tsume said in shock that rippled out to Hinata and I. This woman behaved strangely… She was so open with her emotions, when at first glance she would seem snobby and aloof.

"Of course," Calliope said surprised that Tsume was surprised. "The three of you fought valiantly! Teamwork could have been a little better but none the less, two young, inexperienced Shinobi and one Kunoichi three considerable years younger than her teammates were able to take me on alone. By the way where in the world was your Sensei anyways? My girls often ask that but quite frankly I have _no_ idea whatsoever of his or her whereabouts during that fight."

Tsume seemed quite flustered by the elder Kunoichi's high praises that she momentarily forgot what she had been asked. "He… Well…"

"He was taking a dump," Kuromaru spoke up for the first time in ages.

"He was… Using the little Shinobi's room? Oh that's rich!" Calliope snorted in a vain attempt to hold back a laugh. "Oh, Lord!" The graying woman clutched her stomach in a fit of laughter. "That is just priceless!"

"Someone spi-!" Tsume spoke in a lame attempt to defend her former teacher, whoever he was. She rubbed the back of her neck realizing there was no possible way she could defend her former teacher. Kuromaru had a similar response; his right forepaw nervously scratched his ear.

An understanding look crossed Calliope's face. "It happens to the best every now and again. I've gotten poisoned more times than I have replaced the strings on my shamisen," Calliope said as she folded her arms and nodded like it was no big deal. _This woman was poisoned that many… How in the world-?_ "Well, it is not like I keep an eye out for it. I drink half a gallon of bleach for breakfast and inhale carbon monoxide while I meditate,"

Every jaw but Calliope's and Thalia's hit the ground. The student and Sensei before us seemed to be confused by our reactions momentarily, "Calliope Sensei cannot be poisoned," Thalia said this like it was not an uncommon thing.

"It's true," Calliope said as she slowly raised her perfectly manicured nails to the sunset. Breath hitched in my chest as the minute flowers painted on her nails glinted as if they had dew ornating their petals. The only sound I heard was the pounding of my heart as her hand flew in a downward arch. One moment her nails sparkled in the fading light the next… Blood. Crimson, delicate beads at the end of thick liquid threads traced fragile snakes down her bare arm.

"It is a Kekkei Genkai," Calliope said solemnly, her fresh wound raised to her lips as she kissed away the liquid of life. "It was buried deep within the royal family of the Land of Sound. Kekkei Genkai are awakened through pain. Pain greater than a simple slap on the face from a parent. Pain that shreds a child's innocence. Takes away everything that a child should be. Robbed of… Everything…" Calliope took a dangerous step towards us but we were either too captivated or too afraid of what she was saying. "If you ever wonder… For a moment why there are so many people in Otogakure with Kekkei Genkai… Think long and hard about where so many of us came from… Think long and hard about what we have been through… That is terrible enough… To awaken the curses that forever course through our vains…"


	146. Book Four Chap 49

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Bloody Origins!

* * *

Shikamaya's POV

"Kekkei… Kekkei Genkai are awakened through pain…?" I whispered. My heart raced and my palms became sweaty as I felt it was my turn to sink down to my knees in the deep snow.

"You mean you didn't know that?" Thalia answered my question with a question of her own. Her pigtails that hung from her Chinese buns fell over her face as she titled her head from side to side. Her grey eyes vanished and reappeared a multitude of times as she blinked either in surprise or to blink the newly falling snow out of her eyes.

Calliope sighed sadly as she started to explain, "We only know this from our own experiences. Actually what most of you people think are abilities resulted from experiments are awakened Kekkei Genkai, ones that have been laying dormant for over a century or at least long enough for them to be forgotten. Take mine for example, the royal family of the Land of Sound used to be a powerful Shinobi Clan before they became royalty. Experts in poisons of all sorts, from Chakra poisons to your average household poisons we were world renown for them just two centuries ago. Then the royal family at the time was ready to die out with the exception of one princess, she married the current head of the Clan. She took his last name and," Calliope snapped her fingers and her long nails clicked once more. "Well, you get the idea. Being now royalty the Clan slowly gave up the Shinobi ways and as the pain of the Shinobi ways faded away so did the Kekkei Genkai. Until me that is."

"So pain is the key to Kekkei Genkai?" Hinata asked timidly, as she did her finger-pressy- thingy… Whatever it is called…

"Essentially yes," Calliope said as she nodded. "The pain of the Shinobi lifestyle means you need an edge on the battle field. Therefore somehow Kekkei Genkai came to be. From what I can make of it our ancestors' Chakra somehow sensed the need for the edge and gave them the abilities now known as Kekkei Genkai. So, as the pain and need for the Kekkei Genkai fades it does itself. There are exceptions to the rules of course, there always are, but in general pain is the key to unlocking them. Your mother is a prime example, Lady Shikamaya."

"L-Lady?" I stuttered, shocked that such a woman would call me, a child Chunin 'Lady Shikamaya'. "And… And my mother?"

"Yes, it is not my place to speak of the hardships she went through that allowed the ancient Paper Kekkei Genkai to awaken after so long. After all," Calliope said as her gaze held a deep level of respect I was not sure I deserved. "It was once the prize of the Uchiha Clan, about one thousand five hundred years ago,"

"UCHI-WHAT?" I shrieked, my legs took their turn to give out, the crunch of the snow seemed magnified a thousand fold as it became the only sound I could hear but the lub-dub of my heartbeat racing.

"I thought you knew…" Calliope said revelation. "Well, I suppose I have a lot more to explain than I originally thought, but I don't think this is the place to do so. Not to mention you'll catch your death out here, not being used to such cold temperatures,"

Everything became a whirlwind of colors and sounds as someone hoisted me to my feet. Calliope's words repeatedly rung in my ears in random orders as I felt Hinata's gentle hands on my shoulders guide me. _'Pride of the Uchiha Clan' 'Your mother is a prime example' 'ancestors' Chakra somehow sensed the need'_ '_Lady Shikamaya…' 'Lady Shikamaya…' 'Uchiha…' 'Lady-' 'Pride…' 'Uchiha…' 'Lady-' 'Uchiha' 'Lady Uchiha' 'Lady Uchiha Shikamaya…'_

"Shikamaya? Baby, are you alright?" My mother's voice snapped me out of my trance like my Grandmother's finger could shatter a mountain. I looked up slowly too see my mother's amber eyes gave off a comforting amber ember of concern. I felt horrible as all I could do was turn away from her and have my senses readjust to mental awareness. The Council Chamber. A Council meeting had been called.

"W-what did I miss?" I whispered, my head coming out of the whirl of shock.

"Nothing yet, Shikamaya, but you will soon if you don't pay attention," My father whispered from my left. I gave a vague nod in acknowledgement.

"Well, before I go into detail of why the heck I'm here I do owe Lady Shikamaya an explanation. Beings that I did drop a bomb of shock on her…" Calliope said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. A sigh heaved from her chest as she looked up to ceiling and muttered, "How to put it gently…"

"I don't think there is a way, Calli Sensei…" Thalia said quietly. "Something like this…"

"I suppose you're right, Thalia…" Calliope turned to face my Mother and I, sympathy glistened in her eyes. "It is not really a hard connection to make to be honest. Uchiha. Uchiwa. And Uchiwa is a _paper_ fan. _Paper_ Kekkei Genkai. Anyway-"

"Wait a moment!" A voice echoed around the Chamber. Everyone seemed to move as one, Konoha and Oto alike towards the source of the outburst. Danzo Shimura. "You are saying these two…" Danzo's only good arm pointed menacingly at my Mother and I. "Are Uchiha decedents?"

Calliope's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Your manners are terrible! I have seen young brats with better manners than you," Calliope stated bluntly; a cruel smirk crossed her face before she spoke once more. "Besides, Root sludge, you might not want to draw attention to yourself because once I'm done talking you are going to want to bury your head in the sand, or sink so low into the ground that you'll reach Hell!"

A number of different gasps could be heard in one collective breath. Some were ready to laugh at the way Danzo sunk back into his chair. Very few were insulted at how she treated Danzo. But most were just plain impressed that she had the guts to say that to the man who had blackmail on everyone in Konoha. To be honest I liked Calliope more and more by the second but my feelings on what she has to say about my Mother and I remain to be seen.

"_Anyways…_" Calliope's voice warned that the next person to interrupt her, Root sludge or not, would be walking out of her without reproductive organs. Quite frankly that does not sound pleasant for both male and female parties that occupied the room. "I guess I'm going to have to take this all the way back to the Sage of the Six Paths to keep things clear," It could not be clearer that she was not pleased about having to tell a story that went so far back. "The Sage had many powers. One of them was the Wood Kekkei Genkai, the Blood Line Limit of Life as it was once known. Now we all know paper can come from trees right? So that clears up _how_ it derives from the Sage and no it is not absolutely necessary I tell you this but I don't want any stupid questions later."

Calliope paused to make sure we had everything straight so far. "Alright, moving on, while he passed on the Blood Line Limit of Life to his younger son's eldest daughter, his elder son's youngest daughter got something… Different yet similar, the Paper Kekkei Genkai. The elder son, Ichiro, came to prize his youngest child above all of his other children because of this ability. Amaya became his prize. Though the youngest of all of his children he chose her as his heir. Amaya, being wise as she was, knew it was not right but was tactful. When her father died she offered the position as Head of Clan to her eldest sibling, but out of years of acceptance that his father had chosen her as his heir, he declined. She offered it to all of her elder sister and brothers but they all said 'No, father chose you'. Which is pretty ironic; considering the whole Uchiha vs. Senju thing started because of the father choosing the youngest…" Once more Calliope let us drink this all in.

"For some reason, Ayama was the only one of his children to _not_ have a slightly evolved form of his Dojutsu that would eventually become the Sharingan we know today. None of her children possessed the progressing Dojutsu but instead her never changing ability. Perhaps it was the fact that their eyes were not mutated that the decedents of Amaya saw that the bloody rivalry with the Senju Clan was wrong and hence forth had very little to do with it, despite being the Leaders of the Clan. Whomever the Head was knew they could never stop the Dojutsu wielders from fighting the Senju branch, so they came up with a way to keep themselves out of the fighting."

Whispers of shock rippled throughout the Chamber in response to Calliope's tale. "They preferred history to be written in ink not blood. They said if the Dojutsu wielders chose to write their history in blood then so be it, but they would write theirs and everyone else's in ink. They became historians," Calliope said simply. "Over the centuries, they created a colossal library, Known as the Library of Truth, with the aid of other Clans that had been brought forth as time wore on. There was once a Clan who could morph one stone into another, like granite into marble for instance, they created the structure itself. Then there is the Gyokukokoro Clan, their accursed gift made it possible for them to create anything from worthless crystals to priceless gemstones; they helped not only to add a fabulous décor but a certain gemstone that only they could create could record memories just like Lady Shikamaya's Paper Flashback can. There were several other Clans who helped to add to the construction and upkeep of the Library but for now that is a good enough explanation."

Once more she stopped to so that we could process the information. "It was because of this Library and Amaya's extraordinary abilities that got passed down to her children that the Paper Kekkei Genkai was the pride of the Uchiha Clan, to the point where they were pretty much named the Clan after them. Granted the 'Senchiha' name got split between the two brothers. The younger taking Sen and adding Ju to get Senju and- Well you get the idea. Anyway back on topic, the Paper branch slowly severed its ties to the Dojutsu branch and became two separate Clans. Though the Paper branch still fought when necessary to keep the ability of the Kekkei Genkai going, the Clans abandoned the Library and not a thing has been recorded since…"

"What happened?" My father asked intrigued by the whole topic of an ancient Library.

"Dunno," Calliope shrugged helplessly. "They never recorded _why _they left. They just said they left it behind 'to broaden horizons' and that's it,"

"So you've been there?" Another council member asked highly intrigued. She looked like she was about to fall out her seat and onto the wooden floor. Glee and intrigue filler her eyes as they rested eagerly on Calliope.

"Yes, many times. Originally I had very little desire to seek it, but my eldest student Polyhymnia was like 'You must find it!' 'We must find it!' We searched for years and never found that place; it was not until I got my final squad that we found the Library of Truth. Clio was over joyed and we found it! Good Lord did she go crazy! It truly is an astonishing place, nothing like it in the world! It has information on every Clan there is! Jutsu's, history, lullabies, bedtime stories, you name it! Of course ever Clan's section is blocked with the strongest Seals I've ever seen! Each area can only be unlocked with the blood of a member of that Clan. Freshly drawn and willingly given, in no ways can they be forced or it will not work. I gotta hand it to your ancestors Miss Konan and Lady Shikamaya; they knew what they were doing!" A scarred finger pointed at us proudly before it slowly dropped to her side and empathy crossed her face. "I understand this must be a shock for you, but- You know it is not my place to say, but I don' think it would have been right for you to go your whole lives never knowing."

I looked away from the woman before us, trying to process all of this. Every part of me was on over load. Furious, confused and overwhelmed more than I ever have been in my life, my brain cold not focus on it all. I closed my eyes tightly as a tempest of voices raged in my head. Danzo's cunning words filled with malice, though I was unable to make them out. Nozomi's voice annoyed and understanding, almost vainly attempting to keep calm. Calliope's ever changing tone provided answers to things I never could have fathomed. My own hopeless voice in a futile effort to make sense of it all ran together like colored ink of a drenched picture; unrecognizable to anyone.

"Not that this is not interesting," My Mother's voice chased away the storm with the first verbalization like a Shinobi would chase away a fly. "But I cannot help but wonder just what happened that made you run into our children."

Calliope seemed mildly surprised how well my Mother took to the news before a sorrowful look claimed her face. "Some of my student Muses and I were returning from our usual check in with Orochimaru, reports, any trouble, anything he needs a few of us to do, and for him and I idle BS and reminisce of the old days. Sappho, one of my eldest Muses, sensed something that was not supposed to be there. I told them to return to the Palace and I would check it out. At first I thought it could be the Alliance members I ran into and their students but something just did not seem right. Konoha and the larger Villages do not do things the way majority of the smaller Hidden Villages, including Otogakure, something was up. Turns out those six youngling brats wanted to see what the Alliance of the Crescent Moon was all about but that's not what struck me as funny. Alliance brats pass through often enough that we know who they are and escort them to whatever border they need to get to no problem; enough so that they are not 'Amiss Alarms' with her form of tracking. I had never seen these Alliance brats before but they should still not have set off the Amiss Alarm. Then these two," Calliope paused long enough to aim a skilled kick at the Aburame. "show up trying to kill the brats. The younger ones that I had mistaken for Alliance apprentices ran like the Alliance brats told them too. One Alliance brat refused to flee because he wanted to help me defeat the Aburame and the other brat went after the students just in case. I fought the Aburame alone after I placed the one brat who stayed behind in a Genjutsu to prevent him from getting in the way-"

"She does that to us _all_ the time!" Thalia interrupted her Sensei comically which caused a mix reaction amongst the Council. A few, like Tsume, laughed at the look on Calliope's face, which was a cross of annoyance and amusement. Though most looked shocked and scared at what Calliope would do at the fact of being interrupted.

Calliope soon grinded her knuckles on Thalia's head at what would be to and for a Shinobi gently. "Shut it brat! I'm the one explaining things here," Calliope said warningly with a smile as she ceased and gently punched her student's shoulder. "Anyway, I beat the crap out of the Aburame here, though I was previously wounded from when I had blocked an attack on one of the Alliance Apprentices that either the Aburame and Yamanaka did, no idea which. WHICH, is why this little brat here is accompanying me," Calliope lifted the hem of her shirt just enough to see blood stained bandages wrapped around her abdomen. She continued as the hem slipped from her long fingernails. "From there due to profuse blood loss I fell into unconsciousness. Sappho, Euterpe and Clio later informed me of what happened. In summary of the events of what happened from there; Sappho knew something was wrong so she, Euterpe and Clio turned around henceforth and came to our rescue. One of the Apprentice brats, Koji, ventured to near to the 'unconscious' Aburame, Aburame reached out and injected his nano-sized insects into Koji and now the brat's life is jeopardy. Clio can only keep those insects at bay with her own for so long before… And then there's that little Hyuga girl…" Calliope sighed sadly as she trailed off and covered her face with one hand.

"Hanabi…" Hiashi Hyuga chocked out, "What's happened to her?"

Calliope could not meet Hiashi's eyes as he spoke. "She may go blind," A chorus of gasps and shocked whispers echoed around the room prevented Calliope from continuing right away. "The Yamanaka went for the others while I was preoccupied with the Aburame. He… He let off a light bomb while her Byakugan was activated. We sent for Mejiro, he calls himself an Optome-Nin, a Medical-Nin who specializes in eyes, to see if he could do anything," She glanced at Lord Hyuga apologetically. "Anything that happens to those children is my fault. I took responsibility for their safe keeping until we reached the border."

The room was deadly silent until Shibi asked something that had obviously been bugging him. "What is this Clio's surname?"

Calliope seemed just as surprised as the rest of us that Shibi had asked something seemingly so un-relevant. Then something seemed to have dawned on Calliope as a small, sad grin etched itself on her face. "Clio… Chohanami…"


	147. Book Four Chap 50

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Friend, Foe and Everything in Between

* * *

Shikamaya's POV

"Clio Chohanami…"

"Chohanami?" Shibi said hoarsely from behind the high collar of his coat. The rest of the council turned to him, very few of them had ever heard of the Chohanami Clan but those who had, understood Shibi's mixed feelings, though it was barely detectable in his ever detached voice. "The Chohanami Clan is very apt Clan of bug handlers. They use a wide variety of bugs. Butterflies, spiders, bees, dragonflies, you name it; they could get it to obey and befriend them with ease. They were prominently known for their ability to heal with their bugs but they could do more than heal. At one time long before the time of the Villages they were the Aburame's rivals, but by no means bitter."

Calliope nodded calmly to Shibi and continued for him. "Quite the opposite of bitter rivals, in fact there were a lot of marriages between the two back then… Even though the Chohanami and Aburame Clans were never bitter rivals, whenever the Daimyos got pissy with each other the two Clans had no choice but to fight each other. As both Clans had extensive knowledge of each other the death toll varied between zero and so decimating that both Clans were nearly wiped out. Eventually the two Clans got sick of having to kill each other because their Daimyos rubbed each other the wrong way. Rather than just saying 'screw you' and refusing to fight they dissolved their relationships with each other. No longer friends, but not bitter rivals. From what Clio has told me it did nothing as far as the death toll goes. It remained the same, it was only to make the pain of killing friends go away," Calliope shook her head sadly.

"You're teaching a Chohanami? I did not know they had affiliated themselves with Otogakure," Shibi asked pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose. All eyes slowly traveled from Shibi Aburame back to the Goddess. Calliope shook her head once more before she replied.

"I honestly do not know where they stand on that matter. The Chohanami's all adorn Otogakure Hitai-ates. None of them live in a base; they live on the same two thousand acre plot of land since the good God above knows when. They take missions from Oto, or directly from the Daimyo or original source. To be honest those hyper-active nut jobs march to their own beats and no one bothers to tell them otherwise," Calliope said this as if it were something that happened everywhere in the world. For her I suppose this was normal, but in the Land of Fire it was either you belong to Konohagakure or not at all. There was no middle ground like these Chohanami's did things.

"I see…" Shibi said slowly as he adjusted his shades yet again. To read an Aburame takes skill and years of experience with them, fortunately I have that experience from years of being friends with Shino. I may not be able to read them as well as an Inuzuka or Hyuga can but I can still get the basic idea of things and Shibi was scared out of his mind.

"Chohanami?" I asked. "I've never heard of that Clan," I blinked in confusion. Come to think of it I never knew of any Clans in the Land of Sound until I met the Fuma Clan until I met them.

"You should have," Thalia blinked at me surprised. "You fought one once! Kidomaru Chohanami! Uses spiders? Actually, did you know that those extra arms are not the results of experiments? It is part of the Chohanami's thing. Whatever bug or insect or whatever you are affiliated with you get some of their powers. Like Clio is affiliated with butterflies and dragonflies, a rarity that two different bugs chose to affiliate themselves with one person, she can stitch between butterfly and dragonfly wings! But yeah, Land of Sound Clans generally keep low profiles, either that or no one lives to tell the tale."

"Well, we said all we came to say and a lot more," Calliope said. "We'll be leaving now. If any of you who are related to the children who are under Lady Daimyo's protection, whom by the way were doing what _none_ of you bothered to do and that would be go get your Hokage back here where she belongs instead of trying to interfere with the Jinchuriki Summit, would like to come I would not begrudge you this. Furthermore, if you try to stop me from leaving I will use force if necessary to leave the premises of Konoha and Land of Fire borders but I would prefer to leave peacefully," Calliope said as she exited the meeting hall with Thalia in her wake. No one was foolish enough to stop this woman.

Tsume, Shibi and Hiashi stood up quickly and followed Calliope out, without a doubt they requesting to go with her. The remainder of the Council was frozen in place, namely Danzo. This without a doubt hindered his position for blackmail, as everyone knew that these two were Danzo's underlings. These two Otogakure Shinobi may have solved one of my many problems for me. A gentle touch that I knew to be Hinata's got my attention. A single glance at her expression let me know what she wanted to do. Follow them.

I nodded in response before I rose from my seat and lead the way out as we weaved through those whom still remained seated. Danzo's soul eye, as far as I knew anyway, looked at me through its corner. Our thoughts were one for a brief instance. This isn't over yet. It has only begun.

Not a soul was in the corridors when we exited the Meeting Hall, a tap on the shoulder from Hinata caused me to turn to her once more only to follow her finger upward at the ceiling. A blank glance at her face reminded me of how she could know such a thing. A sighed heaved from me before I motioned for her to follow me once more the simple circular structure made it easy to find our way to the roof. As we passed Grandma Tsunade's office on our way there I felt the urge to pop in and make sure she was doing paperwork and not either drowning her sorrow in sake or taking a nap. All too often I caught her doing both, she knew I knew that she leapt eagerly into the Sand Man's arms more times than I could count. I do not even think Grandpa Jiraiya knows she once again picked up that horrible habit she had dropped long before I was born. I could not help but wonder how it felt to be worry free for the briefest amount of time. Blinding light that glistened off of snow crystals brought me back to reality.

"-thing you can do for the boy. It's too late now. He'll be dead by the time we get there, Shibi. I really wish I could have been strong enough to protect him but I am only human... No, that's no excuse… I'm a legend for a reason. I'm supposed to be strong enough to protect everyone. I'm-"

"Forget it… Calliope." Tsume hoarse voice sounded empathetic as she dared to interrupt the stronger woman. "You are only human after all. And an aging one at that."

"Don't you think I know that Tsume? I appreciate what you are saying, coming from someone who not too long ago would like to have killed me where I stood. But I'm not just 'The Goddess of Heroic Poetry' I'm also the _Princess _of the Land of Sound, my elder sister is the queen! I have to be strong enough to protect _my_ country as well as protect the innocent others no matter where they are from."

"I didn't know you were a princess," Shibi said in his usual flat tone. "From what you told Tsume you were obviously of the royal family but to be that closely related surprises me," Shibi pulled his collar up to protect him from the cold. Though I am not sure which cold, the cold of the air, the atmosphere of the conversation or the response he was expecting. "Though that does not mean you have to be undefeatable."

"I know…" The apparent mortal goddess said this far from frigidly, this without a doubt caused the shocked expressions to arise on Tsume's and Hiashi's faces; Shibi showed his shock by adjusting his shades once more. "But I cannot help the way I feel. I used to be the snobbiest brat in the world. I was so aloof with my feelings, even with myself. As you probably are very aware now I am not afraid to show affection and laughter and anger and empathy as I once was. When it comes to sorrow I do keep it hidden from most but to the right people like my siblings and certain students… Learning what to show when is a part of being a true Shinobi. Tsume taught me that all those years ago that keeping everything inside is no good, which is why I spared yours and Hizashi's lives. You three made me remember… I tried to pay that debt back by protecting those children, Tsume's son and Hizashi's boy amongst them, though I seem to have failed. Those two may be fine but those kids they had with them… I failed to protect them so it is no different than if one of those two were to die. I do not expect you to understand, so please don't try to."

The two Jonin and lone Tokubetsu-Jonin before her seemed to respect that wish and not press the issue. Shibi once more pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose, though if he did that one more time they would probably be pushed up to his eyebrows. "If your student, Clio, feels that nothing can be done by the time anyone would get there I suppose it would be quite senseless to send Shikuro all the way to the Land of Sound to attempt to save the boy. But I think we should at least try," Shibi's words shocked us all.

"I appreciate this as well, Shibi but are you sure you should be sparing the manpower? I am very well aware that Konohagakure is still recovering from last summer," Calliope openly yet discretely brought up the fact of the invasion that her Village had lead. I failed to see the tactic that could possibly work out in her favor by bringing this up.

"None the less, every chance we have we should take," Tsume said. "And we are doing just fine," Her tone was slightly over offensive, a dead giveaway that we were still not at the full height of our power. But if Calliope had noticed it she did not let it show.

"Very well, it is not my place to interfere with Shibi's decisions as Aburame Head. If you would like to send Shikuro just in case the boy was strong enough and Clio managed to keep them at bay, then very well and if Hiashi and Tsume wish to come because of their children then I have no business at all to refuse."

"Thank you," Hiashi said giving the woman a deep bow of respect. "Hinata."

"Yes, Father?" Hinata had by some miracle been able to keep from stuttering as her father spoke directly to her, though there was timidness about her voice that made me fear for her ever so slightly.

"I need you to look over the Clan affairs while I am gone. Understood?" Hiashi's tone actually held some trust in Hinata as they were spoken. Hinata, nor I for that matter, could hide our shock at Hiashi's demand. Once she had realized just what had been asked of her she stood tall and proud, bowed deeply to her father acknowledging the fact that for once in her life he believed in her. I had no idea what had went on between those two from the time Neji, Kiba and the Academy students left but whatever it was… I'm glad. Perhaps the understanding that had been reached between old enemies as well as Hiashi's new attitude towards his eldest daughter would be a good omen of things to come.


	148. Book Four Chap 51

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Creating a Monster

* * *

Shikamaya's POV

The tense atmosphere had been blown away by the chilly winter breeze as Calliope turned to leave, when she froze where she stood. Her gaze drifted off over the Village and a peculiar look crossed her face, the wind picked up once more and our eyes watered in result but I am not so sure it was just the wind that caused Calliope to shed a tear. Something seemed to bother her greatly, almost like a phantom of the past had arisen from the rooftops. "I can see why he once wanted to be Hokage… This place is beautiful in its own manner," A faint smile crossed her weathered face as she gently shut her eyes and inhaled the frosty air. Her eyes opened to reveal sorrow hidden deep within her onyx eyes before she continued for the door once more.

"What in the world was that about?" Tsume exclaimed the instant the Goddesses had disappeared down the stairs. Every one of us looked at each other slowly in turn before we shrugged in a loss for words when Hinata spoke up in her usual timid approach.

"I… I know at one time Orochimaru desired to be Hokage but… Somehow I don't think she was referring to him but… Someone else…" The actions were repeated only curiosity and wonder replaced confusion.

"I… Don't believe it…" Tsume growled feraly, her hands clenched and teeth bared. Kuromaru, whom I just realized had been there the whole time, mimicked her actions with the exception of the hair on the back of his neck rose. "She isn't even heading for the gates…" We all jolted in shock. _Was this all just one huge distraction?_

"Byakugan!" Hinata said strongly, no hand seal formed. Her eyes darted in several different directions before they locked briefly, continued once more then finally settled before she mentally returned to our location. "They split up. Thalia is already waiting at the gate, most likely via Shunshin but Calliope…" Hinata paused as if she did not believe what she had seen herself. "Calliope is at the Memorial Stone… She looked like she was trying to talk to someone but was unsure of what to say…"

I sighed before I spoke, "It's a drag but I'll check out what Calliope is up to," _I needed to go there anyway…_ I nodded to the Clan Heads and the Hyuga Heiress before my body began to peel off slowly into sheets of paper before it collapsed and blew away into the wind. I felt free.

I thought I would never be this free again. When I was over a hundred sheets of paper I felt like all of my troubles were far away, a part of me here and a part of me there. The feeling was almost indescribable. Lost amongst the wind, free to let it control me or guide myself. The breeze caressed each individual sheet with a gentleness that calmed me so. Could this be how Nozomi felt when she merged with trees, traveled amongst their branches and roots?

One of the many leaflets 'saw', I suppose one could say, Calliope before the Memorial Stone. Together the sheets of paper swirled towards the small clearing and slowly unified from the feet up. I walked towards her even was my abdomen was still being formed, I did not bother to waste my chakra to walk atop of the snow to avoid the delicate _crunch_. "Do you know someone here?" I asked quietly, in respect for the fallen I knelt in the cold snow as it soaked the knees of my pants.

"Quite a few…" Calliope murmured. I barely heard the crack in her voice as I heard the soft _clink _as she placed her tiara on the concrete that surrounded the primarily glossy stone forever scared dark and dull with scorch marks. A shaky sigh escaped her chest as I heard her sit beside me in the snow. "I am sure you heard of the sixty infants who Orochimaru experimented on, correct?"

It felt as though time lurched back to the brief moment of when Grandma Tsunade whispered '_Those poor babies… Sixty of them… Why…?_' I had never understood what she had meant until now, but to avoid looking the fool I simply nodded.

"I knew at least thirty-nine Konoha Shinobi on this Stone. Thirty nine of those infants were injected with the DNA of those thirty-nine I knew. The other twenty-one were given DNA samples of the twenty-one who would have become Oto Shinobi had they lived," Her sigh was heavy and shaky as she struggled to keep herself composed but a single tear leaked from her eye. In result her purple face stain became slightly smeared. "It was during the Second War… Orochimaru came home with twelve other Jonin and their squads, and he brought his own students. They were ordered to protect the farmers' fields that were located not too far from our home; the farmers were supplying Konoha with food for their military forces. Orochimaru and his fellow Konoha Shinobi needed somewhere to stay, naturally our mansion was the prime location for this and we orphans willingly and eagerly welcomed them."

"How did a bunch of _orphans_ afford a _mansion_?" The inquiry just blurted from my mouth before I had a chance to think twice about it. I slapped my hand over my mouth in regret and chanced a glance up at the Goddess. She actually held a small smile on her face.

"Very observant, it was abandoned when we found it and when someone from the Land of Rice Field's government came to investigate, years prior to the war, the rumors they saw what was going on and let us be. No taxes, heh, it was nice… Anyway, we all became close; all of us were Shinobi fighting the same battle. We had a lot of fun when nothing was going on… Every time we did have to defend the fields it went without a hitch. We grew arrogant. One day we all were just so full of ourselves we raced back to the mansion, not even thinking about the fact that a trap could have been laid for us…" Another tear leaked from her eye before she gave up and let them fall. Tiny holes appeared in the snow, one for each tear.

"All thirty-nine Konoha Genin and twenty-two of our children… They decided to race back to the mansion…" Her whole body shook now; her long, sharp nails clenched and tore five holes into her left pant leg. "I was the only one of them who survived… Nawaki Senju died shielding me from the explosion… The love of my life… I should have been the one protecting him! I was older! I NEVER SAID A THING AND NOW IT'S TOO LATE! I…!" Her right hand flew to her mouth and bit hit to muffle her scream of agony. She trembled harder than Nozomi had when she was dying. It made me sick to see a woman who had the strength to challenge the entire Council reduced to this state. _How can anyone endure this level of pain without killing themselves first? _"It should have been me… It should have been me…! Or-Orochimaru took tissue samples from e-each body when no one was l-looking, or he th-thought at least… All together there were sixty dead children… Anyone wh-who had been t-too young to fight was taken to the Library of Truth a week before the Konohagakure Shinobi came. The Library was far enough a-way from the line of battle… If they hadn't of been the death toll w-would have exceeded a hundred…"

_Sixty dead children. Sixty tissue samples. Sixty infants… _"According to what I heard the babies were injected with the Shodai's DNA… But… I can now understand how that error could have been made with Nawaki being his grandson…" I murmured quietly as I traced the lines I had created in the snow. "But why? Was there a point to injecting the DNA of those kids into babies?"_ God I must sound so insensitive… Here this woman is crying her eyes out over the only one she ever loved and fifty-nine other close friends while all I am doing is pushing the matter more… But this could be the only chance I'll ever get to know the truth about those babes…_

The silence between us grew longer. I had already pieced Orochimaru's possible reason for doing this but I needed a confirmation. I cannot afford assumptions that could be wrong. Calliope's crying had reduced itself to a few occasional sobs as she began to gather her wits once more. "He felt it was his fault. He thought by taking sixty already dying infants and giving them each one DNA sample of one of sixty strong and would have been aspiring Shinobi… The infants lives would have been spared and a part of those children would live on… In a sense it would have been like he was resurrecting them. A way to put his own conscience at ease, but it failed miserably and drove him deeper into insanity."

"No offense but I find it hard to believe that man ever had or has a conscience," I had not meant to sound so bitter but no matter how I look at things _he _was the real murderer of my cousin. If she had never had to go with him the she would still be alive!

"With all that was placed on it, it's no wonder he locked it away," Calliope muttered. "He was once a very good man, Lady Shikamaya. You may find this hard to believe but at one time he would died a thousand times over for this Village, your grandparents, your mother, your aunts and uncles. He was very loyal and in his own ways very caring and affectionate," When I shot her a questioning look about those last two characteristics she answered it with a slight edge to her voice. "In his own ways… But the pain of everything became too much. With everyone he cared that died a part of him went with them. Could you handle the blood of sixty children on your hands, Lady Shikamaya? And what if one of those children was the beloved little brother of one of your closest friends? And that same little boy was your own _student_? How many other people do you think he's lost since then? How many of them do you think he blames himself for? Orochimaru was a strong man, physically and mentally, but even the strongest of us has their limits. And he reached his a long time ago."

A weight crushed my chest as I attempted in vain to fathom the pain… I bit my lip as I gazed at the names on the Stone. _Could I handle being the one who put thirty-nine people's names on this stone, no doubt more, without winding up like Orochimaru? Could anyone? How many dozens more did he feel responsible for before he just gave up his sanity to escape the pain? Could this be another reason why he left? Having to look Grandma Tsunade in the face nearly every day knowing the reason she wept at night was because he failed to protect her brother? Then decades later having her look-a-like grandchild around you every day? It would be no different than looking Grandma Tsunade in the eye once more. What about the parents and siblings and cousins of his other two students, he must have had to look them in the eye and tell them…? Orochimaru, a cruel man, but not without his reasons for being so, but how can causing others pain relieve the pain he felt? Perhaps when he made others feel pain it let him know he was not alone in the never ending nightmare of pain but that would only add more to his pain in the long run. Could that be why he keeps on sinking further into insanity? Is it even possible for me to make sense of what I hope to never feel? A never ending circle of self-hatred?_

"I see I gave you some food for thought…" Calliope's mutter jerked me from my thoughts. No one would have guessed by the sound of her voice she had just wept uncontrollably over the loss of so many. I looked up to see her standing tall and in control, her tiara placed once more upon her head. "Like I told you before, Lady Shikamaya… It is only okay to let it all out when the Hitai-ate is off. When it is off you are off duty and it is fine to act like a scared child, but when it is on you _must_ be a master of yourself. I just wish I would have known this a long time ago, so I pass that bit of knowledge on to you. Use it well," She turned and walked away across the frozen field with that, the _poof_ noise signified she had left via shunshin though not a moment later another _poof _told me she had returned. "Oh and one more thing, Milady. Only take it off around someone you would trust with your life," She raised her hand to Shunshin away again but paused. "You hold a lot of power for one so young. Be careful or you could walk the very path he walks, but there may not be someone to pull you back…" With yet another _poof_ she left and did not return this time.

Alone. I was alone. Again. I turned my head slowly back to the stone. "N-Nozomi… If… You can hear me… We need to talk… Whatever you say I will be more than willing to listen! Please! I need someone to talk to right now and I know you are the only one who could… Possibly understand… Please!" Nothing… Nothing happened. "Please, don't abandon me…" I sat there for I don't know how long before I heard a giggle of laughter but it was not high and soprano like Nozomi's would be, it was Xia.

I turned to look into the forest where it had sounded from. Xia leapt into a tree a teasing look on her face as she scanned the forest below. I wondered ever so briefly what she could be doing up there when Lee jogged up, stopped and looked around confused. He starched his head just as Xia jumped from her perch and glomped Lee from behind. They both laughed gleefully as Xia buried her face into Lee's green sweater that she had given him for Christmas. Lee fell backwards, landed on Xia and swiftly rolled off of her as she tackled him. The two rolled in the snow laughing like there was no turmoil in the Village. To them there was no one here but them, even if fifty people stood beside me shouting their heads off. It was just them, innocent love that blocked the rest of the world out. Just them and love. Love?

_Could that have been…? Love… Is that what kept Nozomi tied to Oto? Love? Love like Lee and Xia felt of each other? Or a kind of love that one can only experience once in their life, like Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya? Or was it an unspoken love but the other knew it was always there, like Koharu and Homura? Or- Or was it a love unspoken and now it was too late, like Calliope and Nawaki?_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

Okays people i need some help here! nothing much! but next chapter i am going back to the Jinchuriki! WHAT? who are the Jinchuriki? Okays i know it has been AGES since i last showed them but come on! Really? Anyways, the next chap is going to feature NiiBi (Yugito and Kirabi) and I need some ways that the other Jinchuriki are going to scheme to get them together. now catch twenty-two here. they all. have. to fail. miserably. pm me, post it as a review i don't care i just need some help here! I cannot think of all but two things! and of course if your idea gets used (most likely will) i'll of course credit at the end who came up with what

wal

fw


	149. Book Four Chap 52

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- So How Are We Gonna Do It?

* * *

Nami's POV

Mama's warm breath on my neck somehow woke me from my slumber; the gentle rhythm reminded me of how real all of this was. I felt so stupid and childish but I could not help but snuggle closer to Mama, I have not felt a mother's embrace since I was so young I can hardly remember my birth mother's face. As I start to look back I realize that nearly all of my memories prior to becoming a Jinchuriki are hazy but everything afterwards is crystal clear, even at times where I was ready to pass out. Could this be one of the abilities that came with possessing a Tail? Or was it just Miu?

"Sleep well, hun?" Mama's inquiry gently pulled me from my thoughts. I simply nodded in contentment as she kissed my head. "Good, because you are going to need all of your energy today," Mama said this as she unraveled herself from both the covers and I. I looked at her in confusion as she walked toward the large, double door closet. She gracefully yanked open the white painted wood with delicate golden trim; the leaf shaped handles glimmered in the sunset/sunrise light from the new angle.

"Why, Mama?" I asked as she took a white dress like all the rest from a hanger. The grab's skirt flowed like water of a lazy mountain stream as she vanished into the adjoining bathroom. The moments it took for her to switch out her silky nightgown for her custom tailored dress seemed like agonizing hours. The grandfather clock ticked on, and grew louder and louder until the click of the doorknob silenced it.

"My Aunt died only a few days ago. Several of the Jinchuriki were close to her; if we were to get back to business too quickly it would just be a little too much. So, I figured we might as well make use of this time," Mama placed the neatly folded nightgown at the foot of the bed and proceeded to make the bed.

"How?" I yawned as I slid off the bed to help her. She remained silent while a serene smile played on her lips. The silence lingered until the bed was tidily made and pillows stacked. Mama sighed happily as she sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for me to come to her. I obliged eagerly, I had never wanted to leave her arms in the first place.

"Well, you know Yugito, Tsukiko and Aunt Kushina were friends growing up, correct?" I responded with a simple nod as I felt calmed once more in her embrace. "You see, even back then it was obvious that Kirabi and Yugito had it bad for each other and no matter how hard _any_ of their gang tried…" Mama gestured vaguely in the air to nothing in particular, but her point was clear. "It was Aunt Kushina who _loved_ to play matchmaker, but even she, with the aid of their friends, failed to get those two together. So…"

"So in her memory we are going to get those two together by the end of the day if it's the last thing we do?" A smile that was sheer cunning spread across My Mama's face as I finished for her. "How are we gonna do it?" I returned the grin with a bit more wickedness than hers as we rose to gather the others, well all but Yugito and Kirabi of course. Which would turn out to be quite an event in itself.

"Start from ten and work our way down?" I suggested as Mama and I shut the white double doors adorned with golden kanji and door handles. With a soft _click_ the golden kanji stopped glimmering, thus signified the room was unoccupied by the designated Jinchuriki. A simple nod was my answer as we made our way across the hall to the double black doors, the kanji for 'ten' glowed white indicated that Tsukiko had yet to rise or at least leave the room. The moment Mama raised her hand to knock it opened slowly, to reveal a fully and plainly dressed Tsukiko, her hair swept back in a long, low ponytail.

"My devious senses are going off," Tsukiko said with one glance at us. At first her gaze was un-approving before it broke into a mischievous grin, more playful than either Mama's or mine. She spoke as leaned leisurely in the doorframe. "What do you have in mind?"

"We shall tell you once everyone but Kirabi and Yugito are gathered," Mama said with a serene nod and motioned for us to follow. The grin spread farther on Tsukiko's face, there was no doubt in my mind that she understood what today's… Activities… Consisted of.

The next rooms, or suits really, were Eight to the right and Nine to the left. Eight shimmered yellow on light brown, no doubt Kirabi had planned to sleep the day away but unbeknownst to him our plans contradict his. Nine did not glow red on orange double doors, Naruto and Kitsune had yet to return with Kushina's body. We had gotten no word from either of them since they left for the ruins of Uzushigakure, almost to the point of worry that Akatsuki had gotten hold of them but then again it is Kitsune and Naruto, like there isn't a mess they haven't gotten out of yet!

"Tsukiko, would you mind waking Yukimaru and Gaara?" Mama inquired when we had reached rooms Six, spring green on a whitish-blue and Seven, royal purple on spring green, both glowed like fireflies in the dim light. Tsukiko gave a mock salute before she sped off down the long corridor or marble and gemstones that seemed to give off a radiance of their own that illuminated the halls. "Nami, hun, would you go wake Han and Roshi?"

I was hesitant to respond to Mama's request. Roshi was a kind grandfatherly-type man whom everyone had warmed up to rather quickly, a good many had already seemed to know him; apparently from the enormous funeral for Mama in Konohagakure. But Han… Well, he was the most distant of us all. Han always hung back and seemed to be impatient with things. Would he even bother with this? With us?

Roshi was already stood outside his doors, Valin clung to his back eager for the day. "Good morning, Nami, or at least I believe it is morning… I was awake for about an hour and I felt the Chakra accumulate as you all began to wake. I figured I'd wait for you when Tsukiko filled me on yours and your mother's little scheme," Roshi said warmly while he stretched his back, an audible_ crack_ was made in the process. "That felt good… Anyways, I must say this is a splendid idea. That young man was practically ready to start acting like a Saturday morning cartoon character when he saw her in that new outfit of hers. Jaw literally hitting the floor, tongue rolling out of his mouth like a carpet, howling, the works! Though, it is plain as day both seem stubborn, a common trait amongst majority of us Jinchuriki I have noticed."

"Do you think Han will go for this sort of thing?" I asked uncertainly as I reached absentmindedly to stroke one of the sleek, crimson feathers attached to Miu. I had not noticed her snake up my legs and coiled around my waist from wherever she had been prior. "I mean… He seems pretty reclusive…"

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Roshi said as he placed a hand on my shoulder to turn me towards Han's door. The red wooden door seemed more frightening than any of the others; it loomed taller, stretched wider and the tan Kanji glowed malevolently. I knew it was all in my head but that was no consolation to me. Roshi knocked on the door a single time and waited as the knock echoed up and down the hall and within my mind. The knock faded from ear and mind as the right door opened to reveal a sliver of an armored clad Han with an eyebrow raised. "It seems like we are playing match maker today. Subjects: Yugito Nii and Kirabi of Kumogakure. Are you in boy?"

Han let out a sigh and shrugged. The _click_ of heeled shoes told us that Mama, Fu and Utakata were approaching. As their features became more prominent in the dim lighting a mixed reaction had occurred; Utakata actually looked like he was going to enjoy this, while Fu was the exact contrast of Utakata. Not a word was spoken between any of us as we continued down the hall to meet up with Tsukiko, Gaara and Yukimaru. Gaara seemed like he always did, no emotions on the outside, but within him I sensed a battle about whether we should be doing this or not. A constant argument with himself continued as we traveled in silence through the Temple raged in his mind. Eventually I got sick of hearing it and snapped.

"Oh, for God's sake Gaara will you make up your mind?" I yelled at him. Visible shock appeared on everyone's faces, which included some Senchiha's, at my lash out. Mama reprimanded me with a sharp glance that I did my best to ignore. "Sheesh! He's only been having the loudest argument with himself I've ever heard! It gets annoying!"

"I was not transmitting that," Gaara stated, surprise crept into his voice as he his stare bore into me. I did not give ground. I held his gaze in defiance and inclined my head in confidence even if I knew not what to say. Thankfully Miu had my back. Like always…

"I am a being of many things," Miu stated calmly; the Noh Masked Leech uncoiled herself slightly so she could raise her head, like a cobra ready to strike. "In summary, I am a being of time and mind. Two very interlinked things in a complex manner. To avoid confusion I shall skip the matter of time and go straight onto the mind portion. Many people have the misconception that I feed off of the negative emotions of people, that is only half of the story. I feed off of emotions period, sad, mad or glad, it does not matter. The stronger the emotions the more powerful I become and my host as a result. Emotions are running high in many of your minds and Gaara's mixed feelings on this subject must be very strong in order for Nami to just begin hearing him without reaching out," Miu paused to see if we comprehended just what she had explained. For the most part people seemed to follow.

"Humans perceived me as a being of negative emotions because Jinchuriki are used in war. In war humans' hearts become filled with sorrow, anger and hate and since I grow stronger as the emotions do they thought me to be solely a negative thing," Another pregnant pause filled the air around the Jinchuriki and few Tails that were present as they waited for Miu to continue. "I could go into further detail here but I think we should get back to the task at hand. Although, I would love to know the reasons of _why_ you think we both should and should not interfere."

Gaara seemed to be a little embarrassed about being put on the spot so suddenly after Miu and I kind of hogged the spotlight. "Well, you see if we push them together we may wind up pushing them apart. Also, is it any of our business? It is their lives, should we really interfere? At the same time they are our brother and sister and their happiness is being jeopardized by their embarrassment and stubbornness. One of them could wind up dying and they would be left with nothing but regrets…" These were the same point I had been hearing for the ten minutes it took us to get to where we were now; a random spot in the Temple's corridors.

"But I think we should at least _try_ to get them together… It would so romantic!" Cho said as she twirled on the spot. All but Han nodded in agreement with Cho's statement as Gaara had put his mind at ease with the former turmoil.

"Well, you guys have fun with that," Han spoke up from his spot of leaning against the wall. "I'm staying out of this. Not that it is not a good idea or anything it is just not my cup of tea," Han nodded to us and walked away. _What happened to him being 'yeah okay. Whatever.' With the idea?_

"Well, he's no fun…" Yukimaru said sadly as he kicked a nonexistent stone. He pouted for a moment more before he perked up once and spoke. "So how are we gonna do it?"

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

Excellent question Yukimaru! That is exactly what i would like to know! Come on guys seriously! I need some help here! I got a few ideas from my Substitute Muses a.k.a. Soraya the All Speaker and Kaiser-969. Also my one friend at school gave me her classic way of getting people together. but i need some help! I'll give you virtural cookies! The only reason i even put up this sorry excuse for a chapter up is because i am slightly disappointed with the lack of response. Even just shooting me a PM saying 'Sorry, but I don't have anything' at least lets me know that you guys tried! I am drawing a pretty big blank here!

wal

fw


	150. Book Four Chap 53

Book Four: To Stop an Angel- Titles are a pain to come up with!

* * *

Nami's POV

Naruto had still _yet_ to return since he and Great-Aunt Kushina, yeah I'm calling her my great-aunt, she's Mama's aunt after all, left for the ruins of Uzushigakure to complete the Transfer. Why Great-Aunt K didn't just wait until she absolutely had to complete the Transfer, perhaps she just wanted to get it over, rip it off quickly like a Band-Aid. Though I know I will probably never know for certain, she kept her thoughts carefully guarded under lock and key. Tsukiko went MIA after Han showed up, I have a sneaking suspicion Emi grabbed, bagged, gagged and drug her off to Seamstress Hall to finally do something about her boring outfit. To be honest I think Yugito didn't take things far enough when they were kids, it would take a lot more than burning her arms to get her into a decent clothing store! God knows where Yugito and Bee disappeared to… Probably in their rooms wonder what the hell happened and what was wrong with all of us today because I doubt _anything_ we had done worked.

I myself was overwhelmed with the emotions of my fellow Jinchruiki; I felt like I was drowning… All the horrible feelings bombarded me from all sides; each emotion a different, dark, and disgusting color hit me like hurricane waves on the shore, one right after another. Every breath I took was saturated with their emotions and filled me to the brim. I sighed as my eyes traveled to each of my fellow Jinchuriki around the Meeting Hall. Nothing we had done today had worked; everything had wound up in miserable trounce and was deeply carved into every face around the room and were expressing and venting it in their own ways.

Gaara had his arms crossed and his head hung low enough that his faced was shadowed with failure. Yukimaru sat Indian-style as he rested his glum face in his hand with his elbow resting on his knee. Roshi had a slight frown adorning his aged face with the expression that signified he was going over the day's events in his mind to figure out where the heck we went wrong. Han, who had joined in about halfway through the day out of sheer boredom, banged his head off of one of the many stone columns built into the walls causing an odd _clabang, clabang, clabang_ sound to echo around the room. Utakata blew bubbles halfheartedly from his blower like a pipe that hung loosely from his lips, though the bubbles gave off a somewhat deflated vibe much like Utakata himself was. Fu faced the wall, back tall as she pouted and muttered how her plan was _so_ flawless and _how_ could it fail. Mama simply pinched her temple with sadness overcoming her face more and more the longer she did that.

I did the only thing I could do to escape the pain… Run. I simply ran leaving Miu in her usual coil, I had expected to feel her surprise as I sprang up but I felt no such thing. She had seemed to be anticipating it, not like it really mattered; it was in the farthest corner of my mind as I raced around the bends. Murals of bright and dull colors whizzed by and wind whistled in my ears. My short hair whipped my cheeks pink from stress. My feet felt like the marble floors were slamming into them and not vice versa but the sound was the slightest and lightest_ tap, tap, tap_ from the stealth of Shinobi training, if that at all. As the columns and pillars of the Commons came into view the emotions of love and wonder washed over me like a calming wave but at the same time there was some anxiety and intensity blended in that made my hair stand on end. I slowed to a covertness creep when I heard the voice of Kirabi in one of his infamous raps echo in a hushed and adoring tone barely audible to my ears.

"Can't you understand, Nii? Since it was not happening naturally, they kept trying to push us together, you and me. On my own I kept trying to make you see, that by your side is where I want to forever be," I bit back a gasp of pure shock and words of encouragement as Kirabi continued to hold Yugito in the dip as though he had kept her from falling. Though his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses it seemed that Yugito saw right through them and into his soul as the shock of his words turned to realization. Her mouth became a small 'o' when she finally comprehended what he was trying to say.

"Are you, Kirabi," She swallowed nervously, "Asking for my hand in matrimony?" Her final word barely escaped her lips before Kirabi kissed her full on the lips in response. I found myself transfixed at the sight. Never had they once hinted at the fact that they were anything more than friends, though it was plain as day they both wanted to be more but… I suppose perhaps… They already had been more…

_Oh, God this is so sweet I am going to get cavities! Yet… _Yet I wished Mama and Kabuto could have a moment like this soon. A proclamation of love as sweet as this… I no doubt would dream of tonight because I wished for Mama's happiness and because I wanted a whole family, something I had known for the briefest amount of time. I wanted to no longer call Kabuto, Kabuto but Father, should he permit it. He was there for us and put on a fake smile in vain attempt to cheer Ayame, Megumi and I up in our days of deepest mourning. He held Ayame when her nightmares of being abandoned plagued her, when Mama could no longer. He burned the midnight oil, beyond exhaustion, to see if he could find away to restore even the smallest fraction of Megumi's hearing. Kabuto worked day in and day out to help strengthen the Seals that had been placed on Yukimaru and I without our connections with Mizu and Miu being hindered, though it was more so for me than Yukimaru. I yearned to watch Ayame drift off into sleep in between Mama and Kabuto when she had terrible dreams. The thought that there could be more than just the five of us in the future burst forth from nowhere and sent my stomach into a whirl of butterflies. The warm, milky scent of a baby brother or sister protruded my thoughts, but I welcomed it. More and more thoughts of a whole family filled my head as I stood still conceal behind one of the many columns of the Common Room.

Bee's voice drifted into my thoughts and quickly expunged my train of thought. Keen to listen more to a final confession of love I cocked my head slightly to eavesdrop. "What's wrong Yugito? I thought you'd be all aglow? Is the thought of wedlock too big a shock?" Worry and concern filled his voice as he took her by the shoulders and in attempt for her to look at him. She looked away from him with a strange emotion on her face that could only be that of a torn heart. Kirabi removed his shades, grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye, obsidian to obsidian. "Yugito… What's wrong?"

The point that he had not even attempted to rhyme gave off the alarms in the back of my mind. My breath hitched in my throat as I gazed at Yugito yet I did understand her hesitation. Not ever even going out with the guy other than as friends and then all of a sudden having the question popped like that? Yeesh, no wonder she froze…

"Kirabi we have been dating for over three years-" _What the-? Okay I guess we all got those two figured wrong!_ "And yes I do love you more than anyone else! And I want to spend forever with you and the children we discussed having for the last year and a half!" _Wow… We were **really **wrong!_ "But I'm scared, Bee… Our lives are so short as Shinobi, true we hardly leave Kumo except for when we absolutely _have _to, but none the less! With the threat of Akatsuki hanging over our heads all the time…" Yugito trailed off as she diverted her own dark eyes from his. The moment he opened his mouth to speak her eyes snapped back to him "What if they were to capture one or both of us? Where would that leave the kids, lacking one or both of us? What if only one of us were captured? What if it was you? Bee I don't think I could…" Yugito's eyes glistened like two shards of onyx from the tears that threatened to spill over.

When she spoke no more Kirabi took his hand that still held his shades, grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply and with the hand that had been on her should pulled her in close by wrapping it around her waist. When at last they pulled apart to come up for air Yugito buried her face into Bee's chest. As he held her close he began to speak once more, not a rhyme in sight. "Yugito, we'd be kicking ourselves more if something happened to us and we _didn't_ take the next step. If you want living proof look at Nozomi! She and what's-his-face-that-will-never-be-good-enough-for-our-sister never even admitted to the other that at the very least they had a crush going on between the two and unlike them we won't get a second chance. And as for the kids, it would be hard but for them I could keep going if anything were _ever_ to happen to you and I know you would do the same only better than I ever could!"

"You don't know that Kirabi! I know I could never be strong enou-"

"Yes, you would be!" Kirabi said forcefully and hugged her tighter. The love and pain on his face was so great I could not help but see a flash of Kabuto holding Mama's body, tears streaming from his face, falling on her own that I thought would forever hold a look of eternal peace while other drops splattered on his glasses. I shook my head to clear away that horrible moment in my life. "Yugito… You don't have to answer right now. Just remember that I will always love you," A final, soft kiss on the lips was his parting before he released her, if it was possible more pain crossed his face when his back was turned to her. As he walked past, hands deep in his pockets, shoulders slumped forward I heard him mutter, "Why does it feel like my heart has been cut through…"

When his footsteps had at last faded Yugito could stand on her own no longer, she sunk to her knees and cried into her hand while her other grabbed onto the wall of the fountain to keep her from falling flat on her face. Her sobs echoed around the room and my heart as I watched a strong, proud and caring Shinobi cry their heart out over love. Once more I was pulled away to a memory I fight every day to forget. Just after Mama had died, when Kabuto had carried her body off to the morgue… His shoulders slumped, head bent down… I did the only thing I could think of to do to break free of that horrid memory. I burst forth from behind the column, tears streaming down my face and screeched, "YOU IDIOT!"

Everything moved in slow motion; she looked up startled from my outburst, her eyes widened and sobs ceased, my face darkened. Time seemed to jerk forward as a loud _smack_ echoed around the marble room just seconds after I smacked her face. I remained unmoving my arm still brought across my body from the forceful slap I had delivered while Yugito's eyes slowly regained focus from her position on the floor. I could not look at her but I saw her turn her blond head away from me in shame out of the corner of my wet eyes. Yugito reached for her pink tinted cheek at a snail's pace almost in a trance like state; my hand seemed to act on its own as I snatched her hand away from her face. I lamely tried to punch Yugito only to stumble in mid swing and fall onto her chest.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked when Yugito's arms crept around me as I begun to shake but I pulled away from her, faltering backwards and nearly falling on my rear in the process. "Don't you ever touch me! M-Mama and Bee praised you for your wisdom but now you're just being a baka! It's not fair! Bee's right! Y-you are taking your life for granted! I know the only reason you're holding back is for the reasons you s-said! I can f-feel it radiating o-off of you! It's not fair that you get to have what Mama and K-K-Father can't for a very lon-long time! You're just a-!" My brain went into lock down and my breath hitched as I realized what had just left my lips.

"Nami, I-" I turned myself away from that cowardly woman. I heard her stand up behind me and felt her warm hand on my shoulder before I jerked it out of her grasp. She let out a sad and slightly irritated sigh. "It's not that simple. You are too young to understand despite how mature and wise you are for your age. Even when your…" She paused as if doubting what I had said days ago about Father and Mama officially adopting Megumi, Ayame and I once they were reunited, married, and this horrible nightmare was over, "Your… Parents are reunited I doubt they will get married right away," Yugito had hesitated to say that Nozomi and Kabuto were my parents, I was right she doubted them and their love for each other and us. Rage boiled in the pit of my stomach as that horrid Jinchuriki continued to speak. "You-"

"Stop! Just stop!" I shrieked and covered my ears. Like the child Yugito said I truly was I ran from there, to where I don't really know I just ran as fast as I could. The ever present sunrise/sunset light didn't matter as I sprinted, eyes closed tight to the world around me. If I bumped into something I shifted direction just enough to clear it, if I fell I half crawled half ran to stand once more; any and every time I had fallen I tumbled as if I were going downhill. The wind whipped my short hair causing several strands to stick to my tear soaked face. My muscles hardly ached from the constant training of becoming a Shinobi and I had hardly taken a vacation since we got here. Constant training with Mama-

My thoughts and raging dash ended abruptly when I had fallen once more to the hard ground. I lay sprawled on the cold, snow covered ground shaking from exhaustion and fury. As the adrenaline faded from my system pain seared throughout my body but it was nothing compared to what I had kept bottled up inside for years on end. Not a thought or memory of any of it crossed my mind as I cried. The tears just escaped from my eyes like bird released from its cage for the first time. The longer I lay the faster they turned to ice on my cheeks, crystals of frozen sorrow clung to my eyelashes, threatening to seal my eyes shut with every blink.

Dully and halfheartedly I noticed the darkness settling in around me. A chilling sense of alarm ran down my spine and bitter fear froze my heart and soul. Too weak and tired to move the horrible realization fear crashed upon me like the waves of Oto's northern, and only, shores. I was no longer under the Mountain's and Senchiha Clan's protection, nor was Miu with me. I was vulnerable. I was alone.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

Okay! Nami was being a brat about this chapter but BOO HOO FOR HER! I WIN! OH YEAH! Deal with it Ice Queen!

Nami: I can't believe... You are making me so dang emotional anymore! I. Am. The. Ice Queen! I show nothing!

Fw: Ice melts eventually. Besides I am the author and what I say goes! Haha!

Nami: Whatever. Hey, how come you have NEVER put a disclaimer?

Fw: This is ... I kinda figured that it was obvious that we fans own nothing but the Oc's! If it was our own original writing it would be on Fictionpress (I do believe that is FF's counter part)

Nami: Good point... But I'm still going to say it!

Fw: Like heck you will!

Nami: Watch me. Freewolf-Sama does not own Naruto in any way, shape or form but all OC's are hers.

Fw: Brat... Next time I will actually tell you _what_ the Jinchuriki's attempts were. Yeah, I did it this way because of lack of ideas.

WAL  
FW


	151. Book Four: Final Chapter

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry but I cannot continue The Senju Chronicles any longer. I do indeed love this story, it has been with me virtually since the beginning but I think it's time for me to stop with it. It's my amateur work and frankly it makes me sad. The basic idea is good but I focused way too much on my OC, Tsunade's Chance is way underdeveloped, there are a million clichés… The list is frankly endless. However that does not mean I am through with it. I'm rewriting it and I have been trying to do so for the longest time but having two stories so similar but have/will have so many differences I can't do them both. So the rewrite is called "The Senju Chronicles: Recalibrated!" and is already two chapters in. It's going to be very different from the original TSC but it will be following the basics. For the first book in it (the name will still be Tsunade's Chance) I will focus much more on her childhood and growing up now that I have a basic timeline established.

It will also feature her entire Academy graduating class; I have them all made up already, or at least their names. In her class there will be twenty-one graduates, including Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Hiruko. Sadly those are the only characters of Tsunade's generation that Kishi gave me to work with and as for Dan he's a year older than her (or so _I _say). So that means I have made 17 characters, yes OC central but they are all important or at least they as a Squads are. It will mostly focus more so with the girls as Tsunade is a girl and will be hanging around them more so than the guys, at least until they reach the age of ten when boys stop being yucky. The boys will have minor appearances up until that time, with the exception of Jiraiya and Orochimaru of course as they are Tsunade's boys! So by the time you are well familiar with the girls and semi with the boys so it's not like I'm throwing them all in your face at once.

There will be eight other girls in Tsunade's class, one squad being all girls and no it's not because I'm a girl! Honestly I'm almost sick of all the girls but it literally had to be done. The Sensei of the all girls squad is, you guessed it Sarutobi Biwako (before she got married so different surname, I'm using the surname of her voice actor, which is Watanabe). If you remember her from the seven pages she had in Naruto: Shippuden, Chapter 500 or episode 247 she has a very… Interesting point of view on men so I really couldn't see her teaching a squad with two boys and I originally had her having two girls but… At that point in her life when she was much younger and _much_ more opinionated on her perspective men, no doubt, I could not see her teaching a boy at all. Though by the time her girls are through with her she'll be praying for boys. Believe me I'm kind of sick of all the girls but I'm trying to keep things realistic.

On the note of Senseis **NONE **of the Senseis will be OC's (Thank you Kishi for making enough Shinobi from Sarutobi Hiruzen's generation to allow me to do that). Danzou no get students from Tsunade's class because he is an idiot and I hate him but he does get a Squad of brats the next year but it's just another thing he lost to Sarutobi Hirzuen on. So the list of Senseis are…

Sarutobi Hiruzen (No duh)  
Furofuki  
Sarutobi Biwako (nee Watanabe Biwako)  
Hatake Sakumo (He's the youngest Sensei, might make him a young teen unless you guys know his age as it is not on the wikia)  
Uchiha Kagami  
Akimichi Torifu  
Hyuuga Komorebi (Hiashi and Hizashi's dad, had to make up a name for him and he is older than those above)

All of the Senseis listed above are on the official Naruto Wikia if you don't know who they are and I _just_ realized even Danzou's teammates beat him to the punch of being a Sensei (Uchiha Kagami nad Akimichi Torifu). For the record I'm not just torturing him like this so because I don't like the guy, in fact there are times when I kind of feel bad for him. Kind of. Having him lose out like that time and time again adds to the reasons why he became Mr. Jerkyface later on. Also, Utatane Koharu is not on the list is because she got a Squad of students five years Tsunade's senior and Tsunade is six so that makes them eleven. They may or may not be important later, don't know.

Furthermore, I will be giving a closer look into the Senju Clan's way of life. So that does mean relatives outside of her parents, grandparents, granduncle and brother. Goody! How they interact with each other, their Clan Compound, interactions with the Uchiha *MUAHAHAHA! That should be interesting!*.

Back to Tsunade's graduating class. It will rely mostly on the Clans as Konoha would still be rather new though Hashirama founded it probably when he was in his thirties and is now a grandfather… But none the less civilian recruits aren't exactly easy to get I mean look at Naruto's graduating class and those who actually made the cut. In reality there was only _one _civilian born and that being Sakura! The rest were Clan Kids (Naruto's an Uzumki so CLAN KID!)! All together there are eight either civilian born or are from Shinobi parent/s but not yet considered a Clan. Eight out of Twenty-one isn't too bad I might say. All the rest are from Clans.

Yes, I am aware that there are more kids in Tsunade's graduating class than Naruto's as technically most of his class (Teams one through six and also team nine were washouts that didn't pass the final exam of teamwork). In Tsunade's class there were five students who failed all together and didn't even get to become Shinobi, don't know, don't care what's going to happen to them. As for the seven teams that did pass and will continue to stay Shinobi I'm having it that back then there was no final test of teamwork and that the bell test was something Sarutobi Hiruzen decided to do. He did this because he wanted to see if they could work together or if they could do so at all and to get an idea of their skills, talents, etc. Later on when he becomes the Sandaime Hokage it becomes a final requirement. And the teams at this time all graduate at the age of six, undergoing just two years in the Academy to get the basics down before they are handed off to their Jounin Sensei for further training. Obviously this changes over time.

Also keep in mind that they. Are. SIX. With the "current" graduation age being six, Tsunade's being the first graduating class at the new Academy (Took them long enough to consider having an Academy but as Tobirama founded it it's not that surprising that it took so long), the tests aren't going to be too hard so more kids naturally _would _pass!

Well, that was longer than I thought it would be but hey, at least you get a basic idea of the rewrite and a little information on why things will be the way they are.

See ya at Recalibrated,

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


End file.
